Not home anymore
by DeExil
Summary: AU While returning from his training with Jiraiya, Naruto encounters Itachi who makes a jutsu with the intent to immobilize the boy but does a couple of hand signs wrong and sends Naruto in another world. -NarutoxWorldofWarcraft crossover- -NaruxOCxOC-
1. A new world

**A/N: This is my first crossover, I hope you like it, the pairings I don't know for now, and they will come later.**

Summary: While returning from his training with Jiraiya, Naruto encounters Itachi. Itachi makes a jutsu with the intent to immobilize the boy but does a couple of hand signs wrong and sends Naruto in another world. There, everything changes.

Note: No Yaoi, or Yuri

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Edited: 30-07-2008**

* * *

**Chapter one: A new world…**

"Neh Ero-sennin how much further?" asked a boy around the age of 15-16 with blonde hair in spikes, he wore a black with orange jacket and dark orange pants. He had his kunai holster tied to his left leg.

"Gaki shut up, we just entered fire country, it's still a long way." replied a man with long white spiky hair, he had two red markings coming from his eyes down to his chin.

"So how do you think Konoha evolved in all this time?" asked the boy looking up at the sky and tapping his chin.

"Well surely it is back to its formal glory, right?" was the reply he got from the pervert as said pervert started writing something on his note pad.

"Yes I think that is true." replied the blond with a shrug.

"We need to stop." said the man as he looked away from his notes.

"Why?" whined the blond boy with a pout.

"Because it's getting dark." snapped the man turning his head towards his protégée.

The boy frowned. "But I miss Konoha." he whined "I want to go back now." he continued whining while looking away in anger.

"I know Naruto but we still have a long way to go, we will have to make camp here for the night, why don't you go and take some firewood?" asked the old man whose name was Jiraiya.

"Fine…" replied Naruto bored as he started running towards the woods. After looking around for a little he found a place with a bundle of firewood, he started picking them when he heard a twig snap, he threw a kunai in the direction of the sound and it hit a log. He heard someone clapping.

"I'm impressed Naruto-kun." said a cold calculated voice.

"Itachi…" Naruto growled while jumping in a fighting position.

"So you remember me…" said the voice again, a shadowy figure jumped down from a branch and landed in front of Naruto. "Why don't you be a nice jinchuuriki and come along peacefully?" he asked holding his hand in front of Naruto.

Naruto slapped the hand away from his face. "Never, you will have to defeat me." he said stubbornly.

"Very well them." said Itachi lowering his hand and closing his eyes slightly.

Naruto didn't wait for Itachi to attack and started running at blinding speed towards him, he delivered a punch but was caught by Itachi, and he spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick only to be blocked. Naruto jumped down and studied Itachi. He created a Kage Bushin and Henged it into a large fuuma shuriken, he threw the fuuma shuriken towards Itachi and the Uchiha jumped away avoiding the attack.

"Impressive." the Uchiha said.

"Then you will like this!" yelled Naruto as he appeared behind Itachi and thrusted a spiraling ball in his back "Rasengan!" he yelled. The attack hit Itachi who disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was a Kage bushin, Naruto turned around and saw Itachi delivering a punch, he caught the fist and moved his leg to hit Itachi in the ribs, and Itachi spun around appearing behind Naruto and kicked the boy in the back. Naruto flew and hit a tree, he fell on his back.

Itachi wanted to continue but he felt a powerful chakra heading towards him. "I wish I could continue but it seems that Jiraiya is coming so I will immobilize you and flee with you."

He started doing hand signs. "Dog, Rat, Rooster, Boar, Monkey, Ox, Dragon, Rat, Rabbit, Dog, Snake, Goat." he finished "Immobilizing Jutsu!" he yelled, a bright yellow light shot towards Naruto, the boy yelled in pain and then suddenly Itachi realized something _"Damn that is not good, I mistook the last three hand signs…no matter he should still become immobilized." _he thought and then his eyes widened when Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and the ground where he stood was now burned and black shadows where rising.

"Leader will be furious." said Itachi as he disappeared to study what happened.

A few seconds later Jiraiya appeared at the scene. "Naruto!" he yelled "This is not funny where are you?" he asked.

Then he saw the black markings and the shadows that where rising from the ground near a tree, he walked up to them and studied them carefully.

"What happened here?" he asked. He put his finger on the marking and felt a great surge of power, he immediately too his finger back. "Who did this?" he asked again looking around for answers.

--In another place--

Naruto felt cold, he felt something wet on his back, he slowly got up and looked around, his eyes widened, the entire area was filled with snow, he studied everything closely and he didn't see anything but large trees, larger than the ones in Konoha and snow as far as the eyes could see. He then remembered the encounter with Itachi and shot up and looked around, he didn't see Itachi, he couldn't feel Itachi. Something was wrong.

Then he heard a roar behind him, when he turned around his eyes widened, there stood a large white bear, the bear raised its paw to swipe Naruto, the blonde boy jumped avoiding the attack, the bear charged again his eyes filled with bloodlust. Naruto took a kunai out and was about to stab the bear when a paw cut his back, he turned around and saw another bear. He jumped up to avoid the first bear who hit the second. They turned towards him and started attacking him, Naruto not paying attention tripped on a rock and fell, he started rolling down the hill, when he stopped rolling the world went black, the last thing he saw was that the bears retreated.

A few moments later he felt someone touching his neck, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a strange man, he looked young, and his head was covered with a green cowl, only his eyes where visible, even the face was covered with what seemed a green mask made out of the same material like the cowl. The man had pure golden eyes that seemed to radiate, on his shoulders there was a strange armor, it was white with a brown design that looked like roots and in the middle of them was a strange light blue orb, on each shoulder pad. He had a long dark blue robe with black lines, on his chest there was a shirt of some sort with the design of a skull, he had gloves and a belt the same color like what he wore on the shoulder, tied to his waist was what looked like a mace and he had a big bag on his back..

"So you're awake?" said the man taking his hand away from Naruto's neck.

Naruto nodded not trusting his voice, he saw the man offering him a hand, he gladly took it and got up, when they where both standing he noticed that the man was taller than him, heck he was taller than Jiraiya, but what caught his attention was the ear that where long and pointy but not like a fox or wolf. He looked at them in amazement.

"What's the matter?" asked the man "Never seen an elf before?"

Naruto looked at him questionable. "Elf? What is an elf?" asked Naruto curiously.

The man looked at him curious. "Your not from here right?" he asked and Naruto nodded. The man nodded. "The elves are ancient species, we live much longer than humans and we can communicate with nature, we are easily recognized by our tall figure and long ears. We are nature's guardians and we fight for its safety."

Naruto nodded. "I understand."

"Good, then tell me little one, what are you doing here? Winterspring is a dangerous zone." the elf said slowly.

"I…I don't know…I was fighting someone near my home town and then I appeared here where bears attacked me and I fell down." he said pointing to the trail in the snow made by his fall.

The elf studied Naruto and then nodded. "Well the bears here don't like when someone crosses their territory." he said "So where are you from?"

"I'm from the village of Konoha." said Naruto proudly.

The elf looked at him and shook his head. "Sorry, I never heard of it."

Naruto looked in disbelief at him and his mouth opened, he closed his mouth, he didn't know what to say anymore, if he didn't know about Konoha then… "Do you know about the Fire Country, or Wind Country?" he asked.

The elf shook his head. "I am sorry I never heard of those and I traveled everywhere." he confessed.

Naruto looked down sad. The elf saw this and smiled at him. "Don't worry we will find out where these places are and we will make sure you go back." he said.

Naruto smiled. Then he remembered he didn't get the name of the elf. "Um… could you tell me your name?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, my name is Zagark." he said "What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha." he said pumping his fist in the air.

"Hokage?" asked Zagark "What is that?" the elf asked again raising an eyebrow.

Naruto looked at him in disbelief, but then he shook it knowing that if he didn't know about Konoha there was no way he could know that. "Well a Hokage is the best ninja of the village."

"I see, like a leader?" asked Zagark.

"Yes." said Naruto smiling.

"I understand, but what is a ninja?" he asked and Naruto face faulted "I never heard of that."

"Ninjas' are highly trained assassins that work in groups of four and accomplish missions for their country, they use Ninjutsu for offensive and defensive attacks, Genjutsu which are illusionary techniques and taijutsu which is hand to hand combat." explained Naruto.

"So you are something like rogues." said Zagark.

"Rogues?" asked Naruto not understanding.

"Yes, you see like what you said rogues are assassins, but they don't use that Ninjutsu what you said or genjutsu, they do sometimes fight hand to hand but most of the times they fight with swords or daggers."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oh…"

Zagark looked at the sky then back at Naruto "We should get going, it is getting dark and Elune forbid us if darkness catches us here."

"Who is Elune?" asked Naruto tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Zagark looked at him shock written all over his face, every human knew who Elune is, or at least was. He shook his head. "I will explain later, now want to come with me? There is a town not too far from here."

Naruto nodded and started following the elf. As they where walking Naruto saw a lot of strange creatures, there where some type of birds that had two head and where completely white with some black marking and large wings, they where bigger than a bird, even bigger than him, they could be half of one of Gamabuntas' legs and they where longer reaching to about 5 to 6 meters long.

The other creatures that fascinated Naruto where some sort of human and bears or something. They had a strange face that resembled a mixture of bear with human, they had two horns on top of their heads and, they had hoofs instead of legs, thought they where walking like normal humans, but instead of hands they had claws. Zagark told him that they are dangerous and it would be bad to come face to face with one of them and not be prepared.

It didn't take long for them to reach a road, once they reached the road Naruto looked left and right and he saw to his right in the horizon a large tree, larger that then Hokage Monument and when he asked what it was Zagark stayed silent so he dropped the question, to his left he saw just trees, hills, snow and the road. Zagark continued walking down the road towards the left with Naruto behind him, a few hours later they arrived at a small crossroad, they could turn to the right or go straight forward, the elf turned to the right and Naruto did as well. A few more minutes of walking up a hill they arrived in front of some strange looking houses. It was nothing like Naruto had seen before, they where taller, had only one level though. The roof was like a ships hull, or at least only the model, on the street and the edges of the buildings there where some lanterns that shined a beautiful light blue color. In the air there where blue lights flying everywhere.

"What are these?" asked Naruto pointing to a blue light.

"Those are lesser spirits Naruto." the elf replied casually.

"Oh…" Naruto replied, he still was a little confused though.

Zagark started moving again and Naruto followed, he didn't want to get lost. After walking a little more they arrived at the entrance to a large building that had two levels, Naruto saw there where two guards at the entrance, he blushed when he studied them, they where elves like Zagark but they where female, they wore metal armor on the entire body, only that the armor showed their cleavage and their bodies really good, they where quite thin and gorgeous, they where quite thin and they had what seemed Fuuma Shuriken in their hands. Zagark approached them and saluted them, the two women smiled at him and bowed graciously.

"It's good to see your are back Zagark." said one of the guards.

"Thank you, I found the herb I was looking for and came back."

"Who is the cute boy?" asked the second guard making Naruto blush.

"I found him while I was returning; he was attacked by bears and fell down a cliff."

"You should have been careful." said the first guard.

"Now, we don't want to make him feel bad, I came here to stay for the night them I will leave to Darnassus." said Zagark.

"Ok, come in." the second guard said. Zagark motioned to Naruto to follow him and he did, once inside he found out that they were in an inn. There where doors to rooms on the left and right side and a staircase that led to the second level of the building where there wore more rooms. The elf approached the man at the desk, and smiled at him, the man smiled back.

"It is good to see you are unharmed druid." said the man.

Naruto raised an eyebrow _"What is a druid?" _he thought.

"Yes, I would like two rooms for the night, for me and the boy." he said pointing to Naruto.

"Certainly, the two doors to your right are free." he said giving him the keys. Zagark paid the innkeeper and walked to Naruto; he gave him a key and showed him his room. Naruto entered his room and saw a large bed, so large that three people would fit, there was a lantern like outside inside the room near the window and the light was present but weaker than the ones outside. There where strange flowers in a vase on a table near the bed, there was a mirror on the wall near the table. Naruto walked in the room and sat on the bed; he turned around and saw Zagark close the door. The elf looked at him before talking.

"I want to ask you what you will do tomorrow, I will leave this place."

Naruto looked down. "I don't know, I don't even know where I am."

The druid looked at him. "You are in Azeroth my boy." Naruto looked at his questionable and then the druid understood but he wanted to make sure something. "Do you know what Outland is?" Naruto shook his head. The elf frowned "Just as I thought, you aren't from this world."

Naruto fell of the bed. "Where am I then?" he almost shouted.

"Like I said you are in Azeroth." explained Zagark "How you got here I do not know, maybe you do."

Naruto thought for a second. "Last I remember is that the one I was fighting was trying to immobilize me with a technique and then I remember waking in the snow."

The druid pondered for a second, he then nodded. "Maybe that person did something wrong and sent you here by mistake."

Naruto looked out the window. "I see…is there a way back?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, but if you come with me you might find your answer." he said.

Naruto looked at the elf, he closed his eyes. "Well, I would come but could you tell me something?"

"Sure…"

"What is a druid?" he asked.

"A druid is someone that communicates with animals and plants, the druid can transform into a animal as well, he can call upon the force of nature by creating lighting, or making roots come out of the ground and so on. The druid can sometimes pacify animals."

Naruto nodded. "Ok I think I understand."

"Good, you should sleep, tomorrow we have a long way to go." said Zagark as he walked out the room.

Naruto leaned on the bed and turned his head to the lamp, he wasn't sure if it's alright to let his guard down, sure enough the druid proved to not lie and not wish him any harm but what about the others that where in this small town. He didn't want to relieve the beatings from his past again; he managed to get away from them.

He closed his eyes and his mind drifted to Konoha and his friends that where still there, he cursed Itachi for what he did to him; he cursed his luck for letting Itachi take him down so easy.

Then his mind drifted to Sasuke, the boy who he considered to be his best friend, the boy who betrayed him for power and went to Orochimaru just so he can destroy his elderly brother. His mind then went to the pink haired girl called Sakura, sure enough she never treated him like a human, ever, but still she was his friend and she accepted the fact that he failed the first time to bring Sasuke back and accepted him. He smiled when he remembered what she said; she would help him in bringing back the traitor.

Then he remembered about Tsunade, she would be worried sick now if Jiraiya arrived in Konoha without him, he wondered how hard Tsunade would beat the old pervert for loosing her adopted son. Naruto sighed and opened his eyes again, looking at the lamp he felt a wave of comfort heading towards him, he smiled and closed his eyes drifting to sleep, something told him that he will be safe here.

--Next morning--

The morning found Naruto sitting on the bed looking out the window, he could see elves walking down the street smiling at each other and greeting one another, sometimes he would see small people with long beards walking around, they where also greeted and they greeted back, he wondered who they where, and what they where.

The door slowly opened to reveal the innkeeper with bread and a large cup filled with milk on a tray. The innkeeper placed the tray on the table and smiled at Naruto.

"Zagark told me to bring you food, he also wants you to go outside once you are done eating." he said.

"Thank you." responded Naruto bowing his head. The innkeeper smiled and left.

Naruto walked towards the table and looked at the food, he started eating and drinking, he found the food to be quite good, after he was done he realized that the food he had eaten was enough and it completely filled him. He grinned and took the tray to the innkeeper; he handed it to him thanking him once again and gave him the key to his room.

Naruto walked outside and saw his new companion talking with the two guards from yesterday.

"I'm telling you it's too dangerous." said one of the guards.

"I know but it is the only way, I can't take the hippogriff because they might shoot us down, and I can't use my spell to teleport to Moonglade because the boy won't appear on the other side with me and the possibility for a warlock to be present there is very low." explained the druid.

The guard sighed. "What about your cat?"

"I'm afraid I left Nightwalker at the stables in Astrannar."

"Why would you leave him there?" asked the second guard.

"I couldn't afford to risk his life to come here."

The guard sighed again. "I guess your right." She turned and saw Naruto at the door and smiled "Good morning young one." she said.

"Umm…morning." replied Naruto uncertain.

Zagark turned around and saw Naruto, he smiled under his mask, his eyes turned to a 'U' like Kakashi's visible eye when he smiled.

"It's good to see you are up, enjoy the meal?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel full." replied Naruto happy.

"That is good, well we should get going we have a long way to Ashenvale." said Zagark putting his bag on his back.

"Take care and don't overdo it." said the first guard.

"Yes we do not want to lose another druid." replied the second.

"You do not need to worry, we will be safe, come Naruto." said the elf. Naruto nodded and waved at the guards. The two women smiled and him and one of them kissed him on the forehead and wished him luck. Naruto blushed and nodded. The druid looked at the boy and snickered at his reaction.

After walking a little they where out of the town and on the main road again. Zagark was in the lead and Naruto was close behind him studying the area, as they where walking they arrived at another crossroad, Naruto saw that one of the roads lead to another town but the elf turned and walked towards the opposite direction.

When Naruto turned he saw in the distance a bright blur, Zagark stopped as well and looked, after a while the blur became visible and a man with golden helmet and golden armor on a horse who had yellow armor stopped in front of the druid. The druid sighed in relief.

"For a second I thought you where a Blood Elf." he told the man.

The man looked angry. "We are nothing compared to those traitors." he spat.

"My apology" the druid said with a small bow.

The man turned his head and ordered his horse to continue moving, he disappeared fast. Zagark just shook his head and started walking again, Naruto ran up to him.

"Who was that?" asked Naruto.

"That young one was a paladin, a human."

"What's a paladin?" asked Naruto.

"A paladin is someone who worships the light and fights the darkness, it is said they have received blessings from the gods and they can also bless someone else if they wish. They are holy nights that mostly fight the undead and the Scourge." replied the druid.

"Oh…and what is a Blood Elf?"

"Well he I have to say that there are two types of elves, the Night elves such as me and the Blood elves. Now the blood elves are a sometimes evil or good, they suffered many losses in the past and unfortunately that led them to a wrong path, they had become addicted to magic, they would do almost anything to devour the magic from creatures."

"What is magic?" asked Naruto.

Zagark frowned but answered nonetheless. "Magic is a form of fighting and defense for some of us. It can be used to create fireballs, ice bolts, or call upon the elements to aid us. Also Magic can be used to heal other when they are wounded."

"_Just like jutsu's." _thought Naruto "And how do you use this magic?" he asked.

"To use magic you need to have mana, which is the spiritual energy, also to use magic you need to know the right incantation."

"_So in a way it's like chakra."_ thought Naruto again and nodded.

The rest of the way they walked in silence, but it seemed that Zagark didn't like that silence, Naruto understood that he was expecting to be attacked at any point and he didn't blame him, he didn't like all this peace and quiet not one bit.

After a while they arrived at a large entrance to a cave, it was guarded by four or six things that looked like bears. They had the face of a bear, around the neck they had a necklace of some sort with leafs and small teeth. They had either a light brown color fur or a completely brown fur. They carried weapons such as small swords and staves.

One of the creatures saw them approaching and sniffed them, he started talking in a language Naruto didn't understand but it seemed that the druid did.

"_What do you want?" _asked one of the guards.

"_We wish to pass and reach Felwood." _responded Zagark.

"_And who are you? And who is the boy? We do not let anyone pass that easy."_

"_My name is Zagark, and I am in good terms with your leaders." _he said and took a ring out of the pocket and showed it to the guard.

"_The ring of acceptance, very well, you may pass but not the boy."_ said the guard.

"_But you have to let him pass, he doesn't know this place and it is too dangerous to fly over Felwood."_

"_I do not care, he cannot pass."_

"_Let me talk to your leaders, they will understand."_ said Zagark looking furious. The guard studied him and nodded, he started walking towards the cave and Zagark followed him, he motioned to Naruto to do the same and the boy complied.

"What's happening?" asked Naruto seeing the druid angry.

"They won't let you pass…" said Zagark.

"Why is that?"

"Because a few decades ago they where driven out of Felwood by the Scourge and where betrayed by some of their brethren and soon they lost respect for many and found shelter only in this cave which is the only passage towards Felwood. Usually to pass this place you need to complete several tasks but we do not have time for that."

As they continued walking Naruto felt the cold stares directed to him, he could feel like he was back in Konoha when he was young, the only difference was that these things didn't attack him like the villagers used to when they saw him. He heard the creatures' growl and him and trying to intimidate him, he also saw some that where preparing their weapons in case he tried something funny.

After a little walk they entered a large room, in front of them where three of the creatures he saw all around only that these ones where bigger than the other, he heard Zagark starting to talk to them, they would roar and him and growl at Naruto from time to time, after some yelling from the druid the creatures started glaring at both of them.

Naruto saw the druid point at the three creatures and yell at them, and then he saw one of them reaching for a spear while the other two had their spears in their hands. They started yelling at the druid and the druid listened to them, when they where done he told them something, Naruto didn't know what he told them because their eyes went wide and started nodding. After that Zagark just placed his hand on Naruto's back and smiled at him under his mask.

"You can pass." he said.

"What did you tell them?" asked Naruto.

Zagark looked at the three creatures and shook his head. "It is best you don't know."

Naruto nodded thinking it would be good to listen to him; he turned around and left following the elf. They continued their walk trough the cavern, the creatures glares seemed to disappear slowly and once they where out of the cavern Naruto's eyes went wide in fear at the sight.

On the other side, in the place called Felwood, the grass was a poison green, the animals looked sick and some where missing parts of their skin and where dying a slow and painful death, when Naruto looked at the trees he saw some where in a bright green flame, the ground was scorched and nothing seemed to grow there.

"Ugly, I know." said his companion..

"What happened to this place?"

"When the Scourge attacked this place was severely hit, the dead defiladed this place and used it as summoning grounds for more demons, the creatures that started walking this ground burned everything they stepped on, the poison spread by other demons infected the nature and killed almost everything, this place has been dying ever since, sooner or later not even the trees will be left standing." said the druid with a sad voice.

"Didn't anyone try to stop this Scourge? And what is this Scourge you keep talking about?"

"The Scourge was created and controlled by Ner'zhul, a magical being of tremendous power. Ner'zhul sought warlock powers and delved deeply into demonic magic, until he was confronted by Kil'jaeden, the dark lord of the Burning Legion. Ner'zhul bargained with the. After his defeat by the Alliance his body was ripped to pieces and his spirit tortured, until Kil'jaeden decided to use him as the leader of a new attack on Azeroth. The demon lord encased Ner'zhul's spirit in a cast of ice gathered from the Twisting Nether which was called "The Frozen Throne." To keep his minion and his tremendous new powers in check, Ner'zhul, now the "Lich King" was embedded in a great glacier in Northrend and watched over by the vampiric Dreadlord agents of the Legion." explained the druid while walking on the burned road.

"You told me who controls the Scourge but not what they are." said Naruto.

"Ner'zhul, now the Lich King, used his vast and powerful consciousness to reach out to the native inhabitants of Northrend. The Lich King then used the plague of undeath, which originated from deep within the Frozen Throne, to infect and destroy a human settlement on the fringes of the Dragonblight. As more creatures swayed to his influence, the Lich King became more powerful, as their souls brought him nourishment. Soon, every human encampment in Northrend had been infected, and the Lich King began erecting a stronghold on Icecrown Glacier. His Undead army continued to grow daily."

"So that means that the Scourge is made out of undead? Walking dead?" asked Naruto scared.

"Yes, ghosts, skeletons, zombies, everything you can think about being dead and its not."

Naruto shuddered. "Are there ghosts here in the forest?"

"No…not anymore, their souls where put to rest after years of battles, and for the other question, yes many people tried to get rid of the scourge but after many battles the result was the same, defeat. The numbers of fighters dropped considerable and well…they stopped fighting and started defending their homes."

"One more question…" said Naruto.

"Ok go ahead."

"What is the Burning Legion?"

"The Burning Legion is the huge demonic army created by the titan. When Sargeras the Dark Titan decided to set the universe aflame after becoming deeply sorrow stricken by evils that manifested from the twisting nether, he created a demonic army to serve that purpose. The Burning Legion was led by Archimonde the Defiler and Kil'jaeden the Deceiver, two Eredar warlocks who possessed immense power." explained the druid "Anything else you want to know?"

"Umm…what are warlocks?" asked Naruto unsure.

"Warlocks are those who have delved deep into demonic magic. Their strengths lie in the resourcefulness of their summoned minions and their ability to inflict pain over time and destruction with spells. One unique ability of warlocks is their power to summon demons to their aid. A warlock can summon four types of demons binding them indefinitely until death or dismissal. These four types of demons are the Imp, Voidwalker, Succubus, and Felhunter."

Naruto nodded. "So Warlocks are the cause of all this?"

"Not entirely, you see the Alliance which consists of Humans, Night Elf's, Dwarfs and Gnomes have warlocks in their ranks, these warlocks assist us in battle and send the darkness back from where it was summoned."

"What are Dwarfs and Gnomes?" asked Naruto.

"That you will see later on young one, it is too hard to explain at the moment."

Naruto frowned but accepted the fact nonetheless, he continued to look at his surroundings amazed of the destruction, he would sometimes see deer's that would drop on the ground and die, and he felt sorry for the animals. When he looked around he also saw dead bodies or skeletons on the ground, the druid explained that they are remains from the last battle that took place there.

When they where going down the path Naruto gazed to his left and saw three strange statues on a lake that resembled something, he didn't know what they where, and he didn't ask. Gazing down at the bottom and on top of the water he saw something strange, there was water on the ground moving left and right like it would be walking, they had arms and yellow eyes and some strange bracelets on the wrist.

Naruto looked at the druid and then back at the strange creatures. The druid nodded. "Those, my friend, are water elementals, the spirits of the water created them."

Naruto nodded. He looked around again and saw strange rocks that formed a huge body walking around, these rocks where flaming, the flames had a dark green color.

"And those are Infernals, they where summoned here from Hell, their fire can burn the skin easily." explained the druid. "They won't attack us if we don't get too close."

Naruto nodded and moved closer to his companion, the druid placed a hand on his head and smiled at him. "There is no need to worry."

They continued walking down the road, Zagark said that it is safer to stay on the road since most monsters appear in the middle of the forest, and it was also safer because there where no bandits that could attack them since they would be foolish to come in such a place as merchants never come on this road.

A few hours later they arrived at some ruins, from what it seemed the place used to be a village, the druid became more and more alert, something was amiss and Naruto felt it also. The druid suddenly took two bottles out of his bag, he gave one to Naruto and told him to drink it while holding his left arm, and he also drank one of the bottles. Once that was done Naruto looked to see where the druid is, he couldn't see him and started looking around worried, he felt something dragging him away, he was being dragged near a tree.

"Keep quiet." said a voice.

"W-who a-are you?" stuttered Naruto with fear in his voice.

"It's me, Zagark, I drank an invisibility potion and so did you, the effects are temporarily but enough to hide us, now stay quiet someone is coming."

With that silence filled the air, suddenly Naruto heard something, it sounded like a horse galloping, or more than one, he looked around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. When he looked in the direction where they where going his eyes widened in fear, on the bridge stood three horses, but not any kind of horses, you could see their bones, their hoofs where burning a blue or red flame and instead of the hair on the back of their heads they had either red of blue flames. On top of them where three strange people, their hands where bones, their legs the same, the one in the middle had a strange black mask covering his entire head, he had black armor and on his shoulder the armor seemed to form blades, his pants where also black and he had black shoes that where ripped and Naruto could see the bones and some flesh. The one to the left had a helmet that seemed to be made out of plate, like the first one it covered his entire head and the top of the helmet had the model of an axe, the helmet was a gray color. The body armor was also gray and on the shoulder the armor ended in blades that looked like an edge of an axe. His pants looked like it was made of metal or something, the color was again gray, his shoes where like the armor and his gloves had the model of an axe on them. The last of the riders had a cowl over his head covering it, if you would look close you would see two red dots that seemed to be the eyes, he wore a bloody red robe, some gloves and no shoes. Naruto could see his bones and part of his flesh. The one with black armor jumped off his steed and started walking around.

"_What are you looking for?"_ asked the one with the robes, for Naruto it seemed like he crackled something.

"_I thought I sensed something here." _said the black armored one.

"_Your bloodlust is talking for you, this place is dead, nothing comes here, lets just go and hunt something down, I want to eat some flesh."_ commented the one with gray armor.

The robed one nodded and the guy with black armor got back up on his steed, they started galloping away, but before they where out of sight the one with black armor looked back once again, his eyes resting on Naruto, the blonde boy felt a chill running down his spine, that strange person was strange. When the rider turned his head he disappeared in the woods with the rest of his companions.

Naruto started shivering for a unknown reason, he looked to his left and saw the druid there, the potion must have worn off.

"That is not good." Zagark said.

"Who where those?" asked Naruto scared, not even the villagers could have scared him like that, those riders just gave away a aura of complete death, their eyes showed no mercy at all.

"Those are undead Naruto." the boys heart jumped.

"Y-you m-mean d-dead p-people?"

"Yes, dead people, if they would have caught us we would have died a painful death, we must run fast, if they catch us here we are dead." he said getting up.

Naruto nodded and started walking with the druid across the bridge, but he couldn't shake the feeling that they where being followed, he glanced at the druid who was drawing something on a piece of paper.

After walking a little more they arrived at the edge of Felwood from what it seemed, the grass started to become more livid, the animals weren't sick anymore and the trees weren't on fire. Also the sky was a cleaning, the smoke disappearing slowly, but from what it seemed they walked the entire day because the moon was present on the sky and stars visible.

Then Naruto felt a chill, he turned around but didn't see anything. He looked at the druid who was also looking behind them; he turned to Naruto and gave him the paper he was drawing on a few hours ago.

"I wish I didn't have to do this but you are going alone to Astrannar." he told the blonde boy

"Why?" he asked.

"We are followed, remember the three riders?" he asked and Naruto nodded "They are here, somewhere."

Naruto started to tremble, but then he remembered he was a ninja and he could fight. "But I can fight them." he said.

"I know you can, I can feel your power but one of them was a warlock."

"So? I can take him." said Naruto.

"Maybe, but there was a warrior and a rogue amongst them, and also, they never travel in packs of three and if they followed us they might intent to attack Astrannar, you need to go there and alert everyone to be ready just in case."

"But what about you?" asked Naruto with concern.

He felt the ground tremble; he turned around and saw a giant walking tree. His eyes widened and got ready to fight only to be stopped by the druid.

"I called him here, he will help me, now you must go and don't worry they won't take me down too easy."

"But…"

"Go Naruto." ordered Zagark.

The boy nodded and started running, as he started he heard a crackling sound, something like a yell, he turned around and saw Zagark with his mace in his hand blocking a large axe, he saw the tree holding the black armored man but he didn't see the one with robes, the warlock. He turned around and saw the warlock on his horse in front of him. Naruto stopped a few meters away from him. The warlock dismounted and a strange black swirl appeared in his hands, then he extended one of his arms towards Naruto and a shadowy bolt shot towards him, Naruto used a Kawarimi as fast as he could replacing himself with a log, when he looked at the log saw that the bolt made a hold in the middle of the log and that it started to burn from the inside. He felt the warlocks gaze on him once again, this time fire started to form in his hands, when Naruto thought that whatever he was doing was ready a strange cat with long ears and the design of a paw on its chest appeared out of nowhere and hit the warlock making him lose concentration and the fire to disappear.

"I told you to run!" yelled the cat to Naruto.

Naruto was dumbstruck for a second but when he saw the cat growl at him he started running following the map, taking one last glance behind him he saw the cat becoming taller, the tail disappearing and armor appearing, the cat transformed into Zagark and Naruto now remembered when he told him that druids can shape into animals, he saw Zagark stretching both arms with his palms open towards the warlock and a strange light shot from the sky and hit the warlock. Naruto turned around and started running faster.

Naruto has been running for hours, it seemed an eternity, he couldn't help but be worried for the druid who stayed behind to fight alone, and well not alone he has a big tree helping him but still. Naruto was leaping from branch to branch trying to reach his destination, he looked on the map again and saw he should be close to a lake, he jumped down from the tree and landed in a graveyard, he looked around and saw the lake and a small town in the middle of the lake. He started running towards the road and then towards the village, when he arrived at the bridge he was greeted by two guards, female again.

"Hello young traveler, how can we help you?" asked one of the guards.

Naruto was holding his knees panting. "He said (pant) to warn you in case (pant) they want to attack."

The guards looked at each other and then back at Naruto. "Who said? Who is attacking?" they demanded.

"Zagark and I where traveling through Felwood when we came across three undead, when we entered this place they attacked." said Naruto.

"Oh no…" said a guard.

"Boy tell us what where they."

"Well one was a warlock, the other a warrior and finally a rogue." he heard the guards gasp.

"It is not normal for them to work in groups of three." said a guard to her friend who nodded.

"Go and tell the others." she said.

The first guard nodded and started running across the bridge, she stopped in the middle and turned to Naruto. "Come with me boy." she said.

Naruto nodded and started following the woman, once they crossed the bridge Naruto saw the same model of buildings like in the last town he was, but unlike there, here where more guards than there. They patrolled the street in group of two, they where either female or male, but only night elves.

Naruto followed the woman till they reached a large building with two levels. There he saw two guards, male guarding the door.

"What brings you here Vana?" asked one of them.

"I'm here to see the captain, we have a druid out in the forest attacked by three undead." she said in a hurry, the guards eyes went wide and nodded.

Naruto followed the woman inside, there he saw a woman with long silver hair and green eyes looking on some papers, there where two other guards but female, on their head there where helmets, it covered their head and their noses. The woman with silver hair looked at the guard known as Vanna.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Forgive my intrusion Captain Silveneah. This boy has something to tell you." she said pointing to Naruto.

"Well go on boy, tell me." she said with a kind and warm voice.

"My friend Zagark is under attack by undead at the edge of Felwood." he said, he saw the guards stiffen and the woman looking at him with anger.

"I hope you aren't lying." she said enraged.

Naruto shook his head. "It is true, he is under attack by three undead." this made them stiffen even more.

"Three?" asked a guard.

"They never attacked in three for years." said the second.

"Do you think they are planning something?" asked the first.

"Maybe…"

"Quiet." said the captain who was trying to think.

"What do we do?" asked Vanna.

"Nothing…" she said.

"What?" yelled Naruto "You can't leave him there to fight alone."

"Boy, do you know who Zagark is?" asked the captain calmly.

"He is a druid, why?"

"He is more than that, he can take care of three undead."

"Captain you should know that one of them is a warlock." said Vanna and the captains eyes widened.

"You two." she said pointing to the guards near her. "Follow me we are going after him."

"Yes ma'am." they said.

"I'm coming too." said Naruto with determination.

"I am sorry boy but we cannot risk it, if what you say is true you do not know how to fight a warlock." said the captain.

"And what am I suppose to do them?" asked Naruto enraged.

"Vanna take him to the inn and let him there for the night, I will look for him when I get back." said the captain and the guard named Vanna nodded.

Once the captain was out Vanna led Naruto to the inn, the blonde boy was angry, he wanted to help, he could help and here he was not being able to do anything. As they entered the inn they where greeted by the innkeeper, an elderly looking elf. Vanna explained the innkeeper everything and she nodded. She led Naruto to his room and let him there.

The boy threw himself on the bed and looked outside the window and frowned, he couldn't help but be worried for the outcome of this, he doesn't know this world and it seems like the druid is the only one at the moment that could help him.

* * *

**A/N: This is it, please review with your opinion, I accept constructive criticism, please no flames.**


	2. To Darkshore…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or World of Warcraft

**Chapter 2: To Darkshore…**

It was morning in Konoha; it was the second day since Uzumaki Naruto had been attacked by someone and disappeared without any trace. Jiraiya just arrived in Konoha; he shook his head as he knew what will happen when the old hag finds out. As he was walking down the streets of Konoha he was formulating a plan, a excuse as to why Naruto was missing.

Just then there was a puff and an ANBU appeared in front of Jiraiya. "The Hokage wants to see you Jiraiya-sama." he said disappearing again.

Knowing that there was nothing else left to do Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke only to arrive a few seconds later in the Hokage's office in front of Tsunade who was awake and doing paperwork. When the Hokage heard the puff of smoke she glanced in front of her and saw Jiraiya but no Naruto. She brought her hands to her chin and waited.

"Well?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well what?" asked Jiraiya trying to buy some time

"First off all how was the trip? Second where is Naruto?" she asked

Jiraiya started to sweat and of course that didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade. "Well the trip was uneventful and we did everything according to plan with no interruption."

"So that means that you managed to teach Naruto everything that was necessary"

"Yes." responded Jiraiya

"What about the Akatsuki, did you find any information about them?" she asked

"I found out that in a few months they will start moving out to capture the jinchuuriki and extract the bijuu's."

"So that leaves Naruto a few more months till they come for him." the Hokage said and Jiraiya nodded. "But do tell me where is Naruto."

"Umm…well you see…" he said sweating

Tsunade started to laugh. "He is at Ichiraku isn't he?"

Jiraiya started sweating even more. "Well…"

Tsunade stopped laughing and saw how nervous Jiraiya is and started to suspect something. "Jiraiya…where is Naruto…"

"Umm…."

---With Naruto---

The bird's where singing, the sun was up, it was morning. Naruto could feel the rays of the sun on his face and smiled lightly. His eyes slowly opened and the memories from yesterday replayed in his head. His smile disappeared and he shot out of the bed and got dressed as fast as he could. He ran out of the inn and straight to the building in which he went last night. When he arrived at the door he saw the two guards from last night, he wondered how come they where still able to stay awake.

"Good morning boy." said a guard

"Good morning." responded Naruto "Is it possible to talk to the captain?" he asked uncertain

"It depends." said the second guard

Naruto looked at him questionable. "On what?" he asked politely

"Well she is talking with someone now and it depends if she will be able to talk to you too."

"Oh…" said Naruto "May I ask who she is talking to?"

The guards nodded. "With a druid she brought back last night."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Could I go in? I know who the druid is." he said alarmed

The guards looked at him before they nodded and let him pass. Naruto opened the door and stepped in, unlike last night the two guards weren't present in the room, when he looked around he saw the captain on her feet in front of someone who had his back at her and was studying a book from one of the bookshelves.

"What where you thinking?" she yelled at him angrily

"Silveneah, please calm down." said the man flipping a page from the book

"Calm down? Calm down? Why should I? You could have died!" she yelled

"But I didn't, it takes more to bring me down." he told her calmly

Silveneah started shaking; she hit the book throwing it on the ground. "What would have happened if they did manage to kill you?"

That got the man's attention; he turned to her and looked at her with kindness in his eyes. "Never talk like that."

"But you went up against three undead...three…" she said as she started sobbing.

The man who now Naruto recognized as Zagark moved to the captain and took her in his arms hugging her "I know, but remember that I faced much worse"

"Like what?" she asked between sobs

"If you remember I had to face Ragnaros in the depths of the earth, you do remember who he is right? The Firelord" he said calmly

Silveneah stiffened for a second. "Yes…" she said with a low voice "I remember…"

"And I got out of it with no problems…right?"

"Yes…" she said tears still falling down her eyes

Zagark took her chin and raised her head to look in his eyes. "Now please calm down…I don't die easily."

The captain nodded and lowered her head again, Zagark pulled her back in the hug and turned his head to Naruto and smiled underneath his mask.

"Good morning my young companion." he said cheerfully

"Hey…" said Naruto

"So how did you sleep?" asked the druid.

"Fine, I guess…I was a little worried." he told him

Zagark chuckled. "You weren't the only one." he told Naruto glancing at Silveneah "Why don't you take a seat?" he asked Naruto

Naruto nodded and sat down on one of the chairs near the window. Zagark parted slowly from the hug and looked at the captain whose head was still down; he put his hand on her shoulder and guided her to her chair. After she was sitting down Zagark went and picked up the book and put it back in the shelf and took a seat in front of the captain.

"You alright?" he asked her, the captain gave a nod and looked back at the elf. "Good" he told her smiling

Silveneah smiled back and looked at Naruto. "So how did you meet the boy?" she asked him

"I found him in Winterspring in the snow, he was attacked by bears." said Zagark

Naruto scratched the back of his head grinning sheepishly. The captain shook her head giggling.

"What?" asked Zagark

"Oh nothing…" she lied "So tell me what you are doing here?"

"Can't someone visit an old friend?" he asked pretending to be hurt

"Zagark don't do that, you where here a few weeks ago." said the captain shaking her head

"Well we are heading to Darnassus and Astrannar was in the way, besides I left Nightwalker in the stables here." confessed the druid

"Oh your cute companion…" said Silveneah in a tone like she was almost squealing "He was so nice…"

"He didn't cause trouble I hope."

"No not at all…" said the captain "But I hope you don't mind that I took him out for hunting on several occasions." she confessed.

Zagark shrugged. "I know he is in good hands if he is hunting with you." he told her making the captain blush lightly

"So anything else as to why you are here?"

"Yes, do you know how the roads to Darkshore are?" asked Zagark

"Only minor attacks from the Twilight faction and the Naga, except for that nothing else" replied the captain

"Alright…then I guess we are good to go…" said Zagark

"Already?" jumped the captain

"Sorry, but we need to get to Darnassus fast."

"I know." said Silveneah with her head down "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Well I guess we can leave after noon." stated Zagark with his hand under his chin

The captain smiled. "Alright because I need to show you something, meet me at the hippogriffs in an hour?"

"Sure." said Zagark standing up, he turned to Naruto "Come I will teach you something in the mean time."

Naruto's eyebrow rose. "Teach me?"

"Yes, come with me." said Zagark walking out the door followed by Naruto

A few minutes later they where at the bank of the river, behind them where buildings, Zagark glanced over the land and turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Well Naruto, how would you like to learn how to make roots come out of the ground?" he asked the boy

Naruto's eyebrow rose once again. "Make roots come out of the ground?" he asked not understanding

The druid nodded. "Let me demonstrate." the druid them brought his hands together, he departed them and placed his right foot in front of his left now facing Naruto and bent down a little, he brought his right hand in front of his chest and his left hand near his left leg, he started chanting something Naruto didn't understand and green swirls appeared in his hands, he opened his palms and moved them a little towards Naruto. The green swirls disappeared, Naruto thought nothing had happened for a second, then he felt something underneath him and a root shot from the ground grabbing his left leg, another came out grabbing his right leg, another one came grabbing his chest and then two more grabbing his arms. Zagark them with his right hand extended to Naruto started closing his fist, Naruto felt like the roots where closing on his body trying to break his bones (1). Naruto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, then the roots dropped on the ground and Naruto opened his eyes and saw the druid standing straight looking at him and smiling.

"Sorry I hurt you, but if I would completely close my fist your bone would crack and you might die."

"What was that?" asked Naruto amazed

"That is called Entangling roots and it does just what the name says."

Naruto nodded. "So how do I do it?"

"Well for starters you need to imagine roots coming out of the ground and entangling your target, second you need to focus on the ground and third you need to know the words. But the third step is optional." responded Zagark

"What do you mean optional?"

"I mean that this spell doesn't quite require for you to chant being able to use it."

"Oh…" said Naruto

"Well if you want you can start." said the druid sitting down "Use that post over there." he told Naruto pointing to a post to Naruto's right side.

Naruto nodded and got in the same position the druid was and closed his eyes, he imagined the roots coming out and entangling the post, he then sent chakra in the ground, he opened his eyes and continued to imagine the roots coming out but nothing happened. He kept sending chakra in the ground but nothing would happen.

"_**You are an idiot brat." **_said a deep demonic voice in Naruto's mind

"_Kyuubi?"_ asked Naruto blinking

"_**Who else do you expect to be in this hell hole?"**_ spat the fox annoyed

Naruto ignored Kyuubi and started to concentrate again trying to make the spell as the druid called it work.

"_**It will never work because you aren't a spell user idiot."**_ said Kyuubi getting bored

"_Like you know."_ retorted Naruto

"_**Yes I do…if you would take my advice then listen to me and do some hand seals and call a name for the jutsu while imagining what that elf told you to."**_

Naruto mentally shrugged and started thinking of hand signs.

Zagark who was looking at the time over Naruto felt another presence stirring inside the boy; he raised an eyebrow when he saw the boy spacing out. He also felt that the presence was, not natural, like something had happened to it.

"_A spirit?"_ the druid asked himself _"An animal of some sort."_ he thought again looking at Naruto _"It seems restless…something is tampering with the sprit."_ he thought once again trying to understand what he was feeling _"I should ask the Archdruid when we get to Darnassus…and the boy."_

An hour passed fast, Naruto didn't manage to do anything. The druid looked at the sky and sighed; he got up and walked to the blonde boy.

"I will be back soon." he told him

"Ok." said Naruto with his eyes still closed.

The druid smiled, he liked that the boy was perseverant. He turned around and started walking to the hippogriffs whatever that was.

A few minutes later Naruto came up with some hand signs, he taught again and when he was sure they where right he started doing them. When he was done he called out the name of the jutsu which he thought should remain the same as the name of the spell. "**Entangling roots**" said Naruto moving his opened palm towards the post, slowly roots started to come out of the post entangling the post, then Naruto started to close his hand into a fist, the roots started to close on the post, cracking sounds could be heard, when Naruto's fist was closed the roots where entangled so hard on the post it looked like the post was actually broken in pieces and when the roots would disappear the wood will fall on the ground. Naruto smirked and opened his palm and let his hand drop down. Then roots receded in the ground leaving the post barely standing up and all cracked.

---Konoha, Hokage office---

At the moment Jiraiya could be found on the ground rubbing his head, his left eye was black. At the table you could see a red Tsunade, but not because she was embarrassed or anything like that, she was fuming, she was angry and beyond pissed.

"Who attacked him?" demanded Tsunade

"I already told you, I do not know."

Tsunade let out killing intent and gritted her teeth. "Someone must have attacked him and he must have left a trail." she said angry

"I already checked the place, there is nothing that leads to anyone just some strange markings and black shadows rising from the ground." said Jiraiya standing up

"I want you to take a team and investigate." demanded Tsunade

"And what should I take?"

"I don't know anyone that can understand markings or who knows."

"Now even you don't know what you are saying." said Jiraiya chuckling

"If I wore you I'd be careful to what I say." said Tsunade dangerously making Jiraiya's chuckle stop

"Ok I understand." said Jiraiya shaking under her gaze

"Good, take whomever you think is capable and bring back results." said Tsunade

"Right away." said Jiraiya disappearing

Tsunade then turned to the window and gazed outside. _"Where are you Naruto?"_ she asked herself.

---Somewhere in Sound---

Sasuke was fuming, he was angry, Orochimaru dared to interrupt his training, and for what? He asked himself. Actually not even he knew what he was called for. He shrugged and stepped into the snakes' throne room.

"You called Orochimaru-sensei?" he asked

"Yes, it seems I located Itachi even if it was for a few moments." said Orochimaru grinning

Sasuke's Sharingan flared. "Where?" he demanded

"It seems he had attacked your old teammate Naruto." said the snake chuckling

"I don't care about that idiot, where is Itachi, I hope he didn't kill him."

Orochimaru stopped chuckling and looked at Sasuke. "No he is not dead, but your old teammate…" he stopped to see how the boy would react

Sasuke's Sharingan stopped flaring and he was now looking questionable at Orochimaru _"The dope didn't die…did he?"_ he thought _"I need to fight the dope, he can't die."_ Sasuke glared at Orochimaru demanding to know what happened

"Well Sasuke-kun, my spies tell me that Itachi engaged Naruto when he was gathering firewood."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "Why would my brother attack the dope?"

"Don't you know?" mocked Orochimaru

"Know what?" hissed Sasuke

"Oh about the truth." said Orochimaru in a mocking tone

"What truth?" demanded Sasuke hissing with his Sharingan activated.

"That the Kyuubi isn't dead…it never was dead, it was sealed inside a blonde boy named Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru. "Don't lie to me." he said dangerously, he saw Orochimaru grinning, the foolish snake was thinking that he can't defeat him, how wrong he was.

"Oh I am not fooling you, you see no one can defeat Kyuubi so the only way to stop him is to seal him away, which is what exactly happened." said Orochimaru grinning

Sasuke's Sharingan deactivated. "That doesn't explain…"

"Itachi?" asked Orochimaru "But it does, you see he is part of a organization called Akatsuki who track down the nine bijuu's, Akatsuki capture the containers called jinchuuriki and extract the bijuu's, too bad that the jinchuuriki die when the process is over." he said pretending to be sad

The information shocked Sasuke lightly, and then he remembered the battle at the Valley of the End when Naruto used the strange chakra and he demanded to have it, and his ex-teammate told him he would give him if he could because it was a curse for him and it would be for anyone that would have it.

"And what happened to Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"My spies tell me that Itachi tried a jutsu to immobilize him but did the jutsu wrong and…" Orochimaru paused to find the right words "…vaporized him." he said with a sadistic smile

Sasuke flinched. "He's dead?" he asked with no emotion

"I don't think so, from what it looks he was 'teleported' somewhere, or who knows." said Orochimaru shrugging.

Sasuke turned his head to the side and started thinking; he turned around and started leaving. "I'm going back to train." he told the snake

When Sasuke was out of the room he started to ponder, for the first time in three years he was concern for Naruto, no scratch that, for the first time since the massacre he started to get concerned over someone.

"_I wonder where the dope is."_ thought Sasuke as he was walking down the dark hallway.

---With Naruto---

Naruto was standing on the grass looking up at the sky, he had practiced for an hour and finally broke the post and had nothing else to do, and he didn't want to do any other jutsu as to not arise questions for him and Zagark. He heard foot steps and turned his head slightly to where the sound was coming from. When he looked he saw the druid there smiling at him.

"So did you do it?" he asked

Naruto nodded and the druid looked at the post and saw it in pieces, he looked back at Naruto and smiled.

"Well if you are done lets go and eat, we will need to leave in thirty minutes."

"Yatta!" yelled Naruto jumping up and running up to the druid. "Do you have any ramen?" he asked

The druid raised an eyebrow. "Ramen? What is that?"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "You don't know what Ramen is?" he asked not believing

The druid shook his head. "Never heard of it"

"It's like noodles with meat." tried to explain Naruto

Zagark brought his hand to his chin, he shook his head. "Sorry Naruto, we don't have noodles, but you can find them in the Eastern Kingdoms, across the sea."

Naruto frowned. "Then what are we going to eat?" he asked

"Come with me." said the druid smiling "We have our own specialties."

Naruto nodded and followed the druid, a few moments later they entered in what looked like a small restaurant. They sat at a table near the window. After a few minutes a waitress came.

"May I take your order?" she asked kindly

"Could we have a menu first?" asked the druid "My companion is new to this food." he said pointing to Naruto

"Of course." said the waitress handing them a menu "I'll be back soon" she told them and left

Naruto opened the menu and looked inside, there was a wide variety of food, and he even found fish sticks. He decided he would have that. After about ten minutes the waitress came back.

"So what will it be?" she asked

"I will have the fish sticks." said Naruto

"I will take the fish sticks as well with vegetable delight." said the druid

The waitress nodded and left. After staying in a few minutes of silence Naruto spoke.

"Zagark?"

"Yes…" responded the druid

"Umm…is the captain her your girlfriends?" he asked not sure

The druid chuckled. "No Naruto, she is not and never was, she is a good friend."

"Oh…"

"What gave you that idea?" he asked

"Well its how she acted with you and how you acted with her." he said sincerely

"Ah it's understandable, but no we acted like that because…well…she really was afraid to lose me." he said with a tint of sadness in his voice

"Why is that?" asked Naruto

"Well you see, when war broke here years ago her family and friends went to fight the threat and they all died." he said making Naruto flinch a little and lower his head "And she lost almost everything."

"She doesn't have any family members alive anymore?" asked Naruto with sadness in his voice

"She only has a little sister as family left, and for friends…she has me, we know each other for a long time and I was always there to support her so that's why she was so scared to lose me, and then she has two more friends still alive but they disappeared mysteriously."

"Oh…" said Naruto "I understand."

Zagark saw the boy was sad. "There is no need to be sad Naruto; things like death are bound to happen."

"I know, but it's just that…" Naruto stopped as their food came; they started eating and didn't talk the entire time.

When they where done the druid paid for their food, Naruto saw that he paid with some sort of silver coins. They left the restaurant and headed towards the north-east where a second bridge was that would allow them to cross the lake and continue their journey.

As they where walking down the street Zagark turned and entered a building that looked like a stable, when Naruto looked inside he saw strange animals, they looked like cats but they where much bigger, had big canines, some had some sort of armor on them while other just a plain cloth on their backs. A few minutes later the druid came out followed by a black cat with white stripes that was as big as Naruto, had big canines that would be able to kill almost anything instantly; the cat also had a strange armor on the head, body and legs. The cat approached Naruto and smelled him, Naruto stiffened.

"Don't worry, Nightwalker won't hurt you." he told the boy

"What cat is this?" he asked shakily

Zagark chuckled. "This is not a cat, well he is close to a cat but he is known as a nightsaber, like a panther if you wish."

Naruto nodded. "And is he your pet?"

The druid chuckled again. "You can say that, but he is more as my traveling companion, he is like a horse if you want."

Now Naruto understood, the druid used the strange cat to ride it like a horse. Well the cat looked to be somewhere close to the size of a horse if not a little bigger and more massive.

"Well lets go." said Zagark moving away followed by the cat and lastly Naruto

When they arrived at the bridge they where greeted by the captain of the town and her own cat, it was as big as the druid's but it was white with gray stripes and it also had the same armor as Zagark's.

"Hello Silveneah." said Zagark "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you." she said

"Why?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of hearing my friends disappear on the battlefield, one day I will be left alone with no one, I can't take it anymore." she said angry

"And do you think anything would change if you come with us?" asked the druid

"At least if I come with you I know I have a friend near me, you are the last one, everyone else is dead." she said with a sad voice "Besides my sister is in Darnassus so I will be able to visit her too."

"But what about your post here in Astrannar?" asked Zagark

"I promoted one of the guards, he was suppose to take my spot next month anyway." she said shrugging

Zagark shook his head. "I guess there is no way I can convince you to stay right?"

"No…" she said smiling

"At least you brought you armor and sword."

"I brought everything I have." she said

It was then that Naruto saw how she was dressed; it is true she had what Zagark explained him plate armor made out of the strongest minerals. The former captain of Astrannar had a shoulder guard in the design of a semi-circle; she had metal gloves with the design of an eagle on them. On the chest she had plate armor, but it looked strange, it put her cleavage in evidence, the armor was like a bra only that it went down and stopped above her belly. Her pants where the normal design but they where made again from plate, the armor had a grayish color. Naruto found himself staring at the woman in front of him. She sensed the stare and turned to the boy and giggled at him.

"What can I say, this is my best armor?" she said turning her head. Her silver hair reached down to her bust.

Zagark shook his head. "I told you to get a new armor"

"Like when?" she scowled "You don't like how I look?" she asked teasingly

"I don't understand why you woman have to dress like that."

Silveneah shrugged and got up on her cat. "So where to?" she asked smiling

"Darkshore." responded Zagark bluntly

"Where is that?" asked Naruto

"Follow me and you will see." replied Zagark smiling

Naruto grinned and followed the druid across the bridge; they now had a new companion. Naruto and Zagark where walking in front with Nightwalker behind them and lastly Silveneah on her cat moving at their pace.

As they where walking Naruto saw animals he recognized, such as deer's, wolves, and bears. But he also saw the animals or whatever they where, they looked like the ones from Felwood, when he asked Zagark if they where related he told them that in a way yes but this ones where much more aggressive and would attack anyone.

A few moments later the ground started to descend, they walked pass two pylons that formed a gate and when Naruto looked in front of him he saw a large building about forty meters tall.

"Maestra's post." said Zagark

"Huh?" asked Naruto

"This is Maestra's post…" responded the druid pointing to the building "This served as a watch tower and it still servers."

When they finished their descent on the road they where greeted by more night elves, Zagark explained that they where the post's guards. The passed the post and continued their march, after a few hours they stopped abruptly. In front of them was a rider that stood on a horse whose legs where on flames and it's coma as well. The rider had a black hood and a green with black robe that covered his entire body. When Naruto looked at the riders face he saw two red dots and his mind flashed back to the undead. He got in fighting position and was about to attack when the rider spoke.

"I've finally found you." the rider said in a dark voice "It took me a long time to track you down Zagark."

"I'm that hard to find?" he asked

The rider nodded. "I am here to give you something." the rider told the druid reaching in his robe

Naruto was about to attack, Zagark saw this and stopped him. "You don't have to worry Naruto, she is a friend."

Naruto looked at the druid. "She?"

Zagark nodded. "Kylia, would you remove your hood please?"

"Certainly." the rider said, this time the voice was softer and warmer. When the rider removed her hood it revealed a young woman around the age of eighteen with brown eyes and long black hair. She smiled at Naruto. Naruto then noticed that she had the same shirt that the druid had with a skull on it.

"How come you have the same shirt like Zagark?" asked Naruto

The two looked at each other and then at their shirts. Zagark chuckled. "We are from the same organization." he told Naruto

"Organization?" asked Naruto tensing "What do you do in that organization?"

"We fight the undead, the Scourge and the Burning Legion." said the woman called Kylia

"So you are good guys?" asked Naruto un-tensing

"Yes…" responded Zagark

"Now…" said Kylia taking a crystal from her robe "This is what you needed right?"

The druid nodded. "Yes, a red prismatic crystal."

"Alright and here is my dept." she said throwing a small bag to the druid. "300 gold."

"Thanks, where are you going now?" asked Zagark

"The Zoram Strand." she told them

"Why there?" asked Silveneah

"It seems like the Naga have become more active recently there and I am to investigate."

Zagark nodded. "Well be careful alright?"

Kylia nodded. "Will be, I will see you again ok?"

"Of course." said the druid. Kylia put her hood back and turned towards the forest and disappeared behind the trees.

"Umm…" said Naruto "What are Naga?"

"The Naga used to be Night Elf's until something happened which I am not going to get into detail." said Zagark "But I can tell you how they look, you see, the Naga generally have a humanoid torso with a snake tail in place of their legs. The males appear more serpentine. The female still look elven, but can have four or more arms, and possibly fins for hair."

"And they aren't friendly anymore" added Silveneah

Naruto nodded. After that the group continued their march, after walking a little more the environment started to change again, the trees became darker and so did the ground but it still held the living touch.

Naruto was studying everything around him, the place looked darker than Ashenvale, and maybe this is why they called it Darkshore. Zagark looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark, he told the group they would stop for the night even tough they where only a few hours away from the next village. They left the road and entered the woods, a few moments later they arrived in a clearing. Zagark and Silveneah took out some blankets; Zagark took out one more, clearly for Naruto and gave it to the blonde boy. He then walked into the forest and came back a few minutes later with fire wood. They started a fire to keep them warm.

"You should sleep Silveneah, tomorrow we have a long way." Zagark told the woman, she nodded without protesting and unfolded her blanket and placed it near the fire and went to sleep. When the druid was sure she was sleeping he turned to Naruto.

"Could you answer me a question?" he asked

"Umm…sure"

"Who is inside of you?" asked the druid startling Naruto "What spirit do you carry?"

Naruto's eyes went wide; he didn't want him to know about Kyuubi, what if he would do something like the villagers. He started to hesitate, gaping.

The elf saw this and smiled at Naruto underneath his mask. "I'm here to help, you can tell me I won't harm you."

Naruto sighed. "I don't know that for sure."

"Why are you so afraid to talk about it?" asked Zagark

"It's because I was always shunned because of him, because people thought I was what I am carrying and that I am a demon."

"I see…" said the druid "Well I can't force you to tell me but if you do tell me I promise I won't do anything like that, I understand people and judge before acting."

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Well it's like this, fifteen years ago my village was attacked by a 9-tailed fox demon, the strongest of the tailed demons, when it attacked the village leader, the fourth Hokage had no choice but to seal the demon in a new born baby since he couldn't defeat it." Naruto paused. "He wanted to child to be seen as a hero for the burden, but people shunned him and taught their children to do the same, I grew up alone helped just a little by a few people that knew I wasn't a demon." Naruto paused again and sniffed. "But there wore those that wanted to kill me, for twelve years I was beaten to near death situations…" he chocked a little, he was holding back tears "After I graduated the ninja academy I got some friends and then more and more but one day I fear that they will shun me if they find about the fox, Kyuubi."

Zagark nodded, the boy carried the spirit of a demon fox with nine tails. "You know why I asked that?"

"No." Naruto said quietly

"It's because I felt the fox, and there is something strange about it."

Naruto looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I can feel that the spirit of the fox is…controlled or something, I don't know how to say it." he explained

"What do you mean controlled?"

"I mean that something is making the fox evil."

Naruto stood in silence to think, they stood in silence for what seemed hours. Then the elf let out a yawn and lay down to sleep, after he closed his eyes he said one last thing.

"You should know, I don't think of you as a demon, you still are a human boy. My opinion on you hasn't gone down."

With that he fell asleep; Naruto smiled but then the smile faded when he thought about what the druid told him about Kyuubi, that he was being controlled. He sighed; he didn't know what to think anymore. He lay down as well and let darkness take over him.

The next morning Naruto woke up to the smell of something cooking. When he opened his eyes he saw Silveneah cooking some fish, she was in the same armor like last time, she bent down to take another fish from the ground exposing a little more of her cleavage, Naruto felt blood coming out of his nose and fainted.

After a few minutes he woke up to see a cat with long pointy ears like a elf's looking at him.

"Ah!" Screamed Naruto jumping up, he then heard the cat chuckle

"Zagark, I told you not to scare him." said Silveneah who was sitting on the ground.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." said the cat that scared Naruto

"Zagark?" asked Naruto not sure.

The cat nodded. "Remember when I said that druids can change to animals?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Well this is one of the animals I can change into." he said

"Zagark did you look around?" asked the woman

"Yes, I didn't sense anyone, only some harmless animals." responded the cat

"Alright, then I guess we wait for you and Naruto to eat and then we are set to go."

The cat nodded, it suddenly started to grow, the tail slowly disappeared and the cat completely changed. Now instead of the cat stood the night elf known as Zagark, the elf took two cooked fish; he gave one to Naruto and started eating the other one. Naruto followed suit.

"Naruto." said the druid

"Hm?"

"When we get to Darnassus we are going to talk to the Archdruid."

"Archdruid?" asked Naruto "What is that?"

"The Archdruid is the most powerful druid in the world." he responded "The most powerful alive that is."

Naruto nodded. When they where done eating they packed everything and made sure they erased the fact that someone had been there last night.

They left the woods and arrived on the road once again, they continued their travel to the next town called Auberdine. This town was a port town; from there they would take a boat to a nearby island called Teldrassil were the capital city of the night elves is.

As they were walking night elf's on armored cats passed them coming from the direction in which they where heading. Naruto looked at his two companions who frowned.

"It seems that the priestess is on alert again." said Zagark with a sigh

"Priestess?" asked Naruto

"Yes, our leader is a female priestess, follower of Elune." explained Silveneah

"That reminds me." said Naruto "Who is Elune?"

Silveneah's eyes went wide. "You don't know?" she choked and Naruto shook his head.

Zagark chuckled and decided to explain. "Elune is the major deity worshipped by the night elves. She is associated with the larger of Azeroth's two moons, the White Lady."

"Elune is the only true goddess in the world, and the most powerful Eternal in Azeroth. In the world's infancy, she protected all living things and allowed them the chance to grow and thrive. Whenever she found violence, she would cast her calming influence across the land so that peace and healing might be given another chance to thrive." said Silveneah to Naruto

"Thus it was for many centuries, until arcane energy began to leak into the world through the Well of Eternity. Despite her attempts to guide them away, she watched in horror as her spiritual children were drawn to the Well and seduced by its power. Though her companion Malorne and their child Cenarius joined her faithful among the Kaldorei in an attempt to stave off the arrival of the Burning Legion, the demons spilled across the land in a wave of death and destruction that even the moon goddess could not prevent." explained the druid sadly gazing at the sun

Silveneah decided to continue. "Just as she felt she had once again accomplished her task and brought Azeroth toward a new era of peace, the human kingdoms fell under the corrupting influence of high elven magic, and crumbled into chaos. Shortly thereafter, the orcish Horde came to Azeroth and sparked a new era of warfare that threatens to consume the world like the War of the Ancients did so long ago."

"Elune never engages in combat of any kind, nor does she allow it to occur in her presence. Though she never physically manifests in the world of mortals, when she involves herself in a violent situation she arrives invisibly and undetected using her song of peace to calm the combatants until sunrise." explained Zagark

"Do you understand who she is?" asked Silveneah

"Yeah, I guess I do, she is a powerful god."

"Exactly."

"But what is the Well of Eternity?" asked Naruto

"I think you need to explain this Zagark." said Silveneah

"Alright…" said Zagark "The Well of Eternity is a massive pool of water infused with raw mana at the base of the World Tree. Coveted by demons, warlocks and many mages, the well is the greatest source of arcane magic in the world. While the World Tree's powers have suppressed the corrupting nature of this magic for centuries, if the tree were ever destroyed, this Well would be the source of unfathomable power to an evil creature powerful enough to wield it."

"Oh…I see." said Naruto

The rest of the journey was done in silence, Naruto had no more questions, or at least for now. After hours or walk they finally arrived at the next town, of course buildings like the last ones only that this one had a port and Naruto could see in the distance three ships.

Zagark and Silveneah started walking towards the port followed by Naruto. They entered the ports main building and fond out that the next boat to Teldrassil will leave in an hour. They went on the docks and found the boat, it was big; about 1000 people would fit with no problem inside.

Silveneah took the two cats onboard, Zagark and Naruto where about to board when they heard someone calling for them. They turned around and saw a strange man with a black robe and a … scythe on his back.

Zagark casually walked towards him followed by Naruto, when they where face to face Naruto could feel the man's aura was strange.

"What do you want?" asked Zagark

"I piece of warning." said the man

"Warning?" asked Naruto "For what?"

"Don't worry boy, I have a warning for you as well." said the man

Naruto gazed at the scythe, it was radiating a dark energy, a energy that said and had death written all over it.

"Speak then." said Zagark

"You druid, you will meet death in front and if you aren't careful you will die." said the man with no emotion

The man then turned to Naruto. "You boy, will find someone and when Death will stalk that someone you will have to chose."

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto

"War is approaching, be wary." said the man turning around to leave

"What war? The only war going on is with the Burning Legion." said the druid

"A war from which both factions might die if you aren't careful." the man said disappearing in the middle of the port.

Naruto looked at Zagark who had a look of horror on his face. The druid turned to Naruto.

"What was that?" asked Naruto

"I…I have no idea…" confessed the druid

"What did he mean?"

"I don't know…" said Zagark

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) Think of Gaara when he does that thing with his sand**

**A/N: If you have questions you can ask them, also please tell me what gender Kyuubi should be, vote is you want. Second I made up my mind and the pairing will be Naruto x OC **


	3. Pacify, long term mission…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or World of Warcraft

**Chapter 3: Pacify, long term mission…**

Tap. Tap. Tap. That was the sound that could be heard in the cabin that Naruto and Zagark shared, with the occasional sounds of water hitting the sides of the boat they where currently on. As they left a storm started, even though the island of Teldrassil was close right now it would take them at least an hour to get there. They had to move slowly so that the boat won't be turned around or they won't hit a rock and sink, which would be bad.

The tapping sound came from the game of chess the druid was playing with one of the sailors. The sailor was yet another Night Elf. It was strange for Naruto; since he arrived in this strange new world he had only seen one human, the cocky paladin. Except for that he saw more Night Elves.

Naruto glanced over at the game of chess, it was boring for him but the two players seemed to be in a sort of trance, they where so concentrated that they didn't seem to notice anything around them. Strangely though every time the ship would turn too much because of a wave and the bag near the druid would start moving from its position the druid would extend his arm to grab the bag and place it back where it was.

"Give up?" asked Zagark

The sailor shook his head and moved another piece. "You should give up."

Zagark shrugged and moved another piece blocking the sailors' king. The sailor smirked and took the piece with his king not noticing the trap. "Check-mate" said Zagark. The sailor scanned the table and saw that he indeed had fallen in a trap.

The sailor frowned. "Round two?"

"Sure." said the druid placing his pieces back on the board.

"Man this is so boring!" wined Naruto grabbing his head.

'Tap' "Might be for you." said Zagark starting the game "Why don't you go outside and look around."

'Tap' Naruto was looking at his companion with an expression that asked if he was serious. "I could fall overboard because of the storm."

'Tap' "Naw…" said the sailor "I doubt it."

'Tap' "Why don't you look for Silveneah?" asked Zagark "I think she outside in the rain."

Naruto shrugged and walked out the door, he didn't want to stay there it was too boring for him. He walked up the stairs of the ship, the ship wasn't too big, the cabins where at the bottom of the ship in its hull, the second floor was the kitchen and mess room, and last floor was the outside **(Think of the ships from the medieval age, too hard to describe)**

Once outside Naruto was greeted by a splash from a wave, he cursed the clouds and looked around, there where sailors running everywhere, holding ropes, making sure crates didn't fall over board and making sure they don't fall over board. He glanced to the side of the ship and saw the female Night Elf who had accompanied them from Ashenvale.

Naruto walked up to Silveneah carefully so as not to slip on the floor. The woman somehow felt him coming and turned her head around to see him. She smiled and him and motioned for him to join her. Naruto grabbed the wooden support of the ship and looked in front of him. The sea was agitated, black clouds where on the sky and a small lighting could be seen sometimes.

Naruto glanced over to the woman who despite the fact she was soaking wet she seemed to be in deep thought. Naruto wanted to start a conversation with her but he didn't know what to say. She looked at him and smiled.

"So how is Zagark doing?" she asked

Naruto frowned "He is still playing chess with that sailor."

Silveneah giggled. "I don't know why but he just likes that game."

Naruto shrugged. "Why would he like it?" he asked "It's boring"

"He says it's good for concentration." she told the boy. She then looked back at the sea. "But I still can't concentrate when I play it."

Naruto then looked around once again, he saw the captain of the ship giving orders to his men, he seemed like an old person, and he had a long white beard and silver hair. He had an eye patch over his left eye and a long sword strapped to his back curved slightly. What intrigued Naruto was that the sword was glowing green.

Naruto started looking at the sword like it was something he had never seen before; in fact it was something he didn't see before. He saw that the druids' mace was glowing a faint blue color but he thought it was just a reflection or something. The sword the captain of the ship had was very interesting, it made Naruto wonder what power it held, what that color meant.

Silveneah looked back at Naruto and saw him staring at the captains' sword, she was confused why he was studying the sword with so much interest, it wasn't like it was something special, that sword was forged in Darnassus and it was one of the basic swords. She opened her mouth to ask him why he was studying the sword when he beat her to it.

"Silveneah, why is that sword glowing green?" asked Naruto

The woman was puzzled. "It's been enchanted." she responded

Naruto turned to look at her questionable. "Enchanted?" he asked

"Don't you know what that means?" she asked not believing.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "No, I haven't seen anything like it before."

Silveneah frowned. "Well when someone wants his or her weapon to become more powerful and when striking to give poison, fire, water, ice damage or anything like that they go to an enchanter. The enchanter is the person that makes the weapons and even armors enchanted by giving them more resistance or damage."

Naruto looked at the sword again and grinned. "Do you think I could have such a weapon?" he asked

Silveneah smiled at him and his behavior, he reminded her of some of her old friends when they first saw an enchanted weapon. "Why don't we ask Zagark? He has a lot of money and I'm sure he would help you."

Naruto nodded happily and started running back to the entrance to the ships stairwell, but because of that he slipped on the wet floor and landed in some boxes, he tried to get up but then he slipped again and feel on his back.

Silveneah saw the boys little act and giggled at him, she walked carefully to where he landed and offered her help to him. He grinned and took her hand and carefully got back on his feet, they both started walking to the cabins.

Zagark was now on the bed looking at the ceiling. His mind was empty, completely empty; he didn't know what to think about or what to do. After he had beaten the sailor the second time they where about to start a third match when the sailor was called to help in the kitchen.

He heard someone knock at the door. Not even sitting up he told the newcomers to enter. He heard some foot steps and then the door close, he sat up and saw his soaked companions. He took the blanket from his bed and put it around the woman and then took the blanket from Naruto's bed and put it around him while shaking his head.

"You really want to catch a cold." he told both of them and then he looked at the woman "You especially, you where out there for more than half an hour."

The woman shrugged. "So what, it's not like I can get sick that easy."

"How are you so sure?" asked the druid

"I'm not shivering or sneezing." she put it bluntly

Zagark looked at her before he lay back on the bed looking at the ceiling. Silveneah nudged Naruto and motioned to the druid. Naruto understood the message.

"Hey Zagark." said the blonde boy

"Yes." answered the druid.

"Do you think I could get one of those cool enchanted weapons?" he asked

Zagark raised an eyebrow and rose up. He looked at the boy who was grinning. He then looked at the woman companion expecting some explanation. She smiled at him with one of those smiles that made the druid realize he was going to lose a lot of money really soon.

"You know the captain of the ship?" she asked innocently

Zagark put his hand under his chin and nodded. "Yes I know him. Why?"

"Well Naruto over here saw his sword and was intrigued by it."

Zagark looked at Naruto who nodded like a child. "And that is why he asked me that?"

"Yes, he wants an enchanted weapon and I know you have the money for it." said Silveneah

Zagark paled. "My money?" he asked scared

The woman nodded smiling. "I don't have enough; I wasn't paid that much back in Astrannar."

"But…but…I was planning on buying something with the money I have." said the druid with a trembling voice

Silveneah frowned. "What were you going to buy, one of those drakes?"

"What's wrong with them" he asked

"For starters they are too big, second they eat too much, third you are a druid therefore you can shift into a bird."

Zagark sighed. "I guess your right."

"So will you buy the boy a sword?" asked Silveneah

"A sword?" asked Naruto "Why a sword."

"Well to put it like this I will be able to teach you how to use it since I fight with a sword." responded the woman

Zagark nodded. "And I think a dagger would also be good for him and we need to find him a rogue teacher."

"Why?" asked Silveneah and Naruto

"Simply put, Naruto is like a rogue, but not entirely." responded the druid

"What do you mean not entirely?" asked the woman

"I mean he was able to learn my **Entangling Roots** which if you remember only Night Elf druids or Tauren druids can learn." explained the druid bringing confusion to Naruto and Silveneah

"What is a Tauren?" asked Naruto

"How the hell did he learn that?" asked Silveneah

Zagark shook his head. "Naruto you will learn later what a Tauren is, and how he learned it made me realize he also has mana and he is also something else."

"I'm afraid to ask what else." said the woman

"Bluntly put he is a combination between rogue, mage and druid." said Zagark smiling **(1)**

Silveneah's mouth was hanging open and Naruto was again puzzled. "What is a mage? And what does it mean that I am a combination of those three?"

"Well a mage is someone that can cast fire, frost and arcane spells." explained Zagark "And you are a rogue because you are swift and cunning like him, you can easily disappear and you are fast. You are like a mage because of what you told me you can do, and you are a druid or a soon to be druid because I am going to teach you. I will even try to figure out a way to make you shapeshift like me."

Naruto was gaping. "You will do that for me?" he asked not believing

The druid nodded. "And I will also make sure you get a dagger and a sword." he said grinning.

---Teldrassil, port---

Naruto, Zagark and Silveneah stepped out of the boat, they had just reached the islands port. They where currently standing on the docks. As they started moving Naruto would look with amazement left and right. Naruto looked in front of them and saw a few building that looked to be small fishing houses or one or two houses that accommodated the guards. He was now confused, except for those buildings there was nothing more, well there was something more except those. There was a strange tree, so tall that it would put Kyuubi to shame. What was even stranger than the height of the tree was the fact that its roots looked like they where outside of the ground and they seemed to create a pink color and the road was leading towards it.

Naruto was about to ask what was with the tree and the light when they walked through it. Naruto looked as his two companions disappear and blinked. He blinked again trying to figure out what had happen. His stare didn't go unnoticed by the two guards that where guarding the 'entrance' in the light.

"Boy, are you alright?" asked the male guard waving his hand to Naruto

Naruto blinked and looked at the waving guard. "What just happened?" he asked pointing to the light

The second guard smiled and answered. "I think you are for the first time here right?" she asked

Naruto nodded dumbly. "What happened to my companions? What is that light?"

"The light is a form of teleportation." explained the first guard "It teleports you up on the mountain in the capital. You didn't expect us to build stairs now did you?" he asked chuckling

It was then that Naruto looked behind the tree and round him and saw that to his left and right and in front of him where a huge wall, the capital was on top of the mountain, it was bigger that then Hokage monument. He looked behind and saw the port and the ocean. He looked back at the light and walked to it uncertain.

"Don't be afraid." said the female guard giggling "It won't hurt." she reassured him

"Maybe it will tingle a little but not hurt." said the male guard

Naruto nodded and walked more confidently in the light. He blinked and he looked him front of him, his eyes widened. No longer was the tall rocky wall in front of him, now he was looking upon a city, there where many houses like he had seen in Astrannar, in the middle of the city he saw another large tree surrounded by water, there where bridges over the water. To the left of the tree he saw a long white building that had two towers on each side of the bridge that came from the small island on which the tree was. To the right of the tree he saw even more trees, not that big, they where smaller and it looked like the elf's had built houses in the trees. Beyond the tree in the center of the city was what looked to be a wall, the wall wasn't long like the one in Konoha and it wasn't around the city. The city was surrounded by a mountain or it was the same mountain and the city was in a part of his crater, Naruto was not sure about that.

When he looked for his companions he only saw Zagark who was smiling at Naruto. The blonde boy walked to the druid who patted him on the shoulder.

"Took you long enough." he said chuckling

"Hey, you should have told me that the light was a teleporter." snapped Naruto angrily.

Zagark nodded. "True, true"

"Hey I just remembered something." said Naruto "Where are the two cats?"

"You mean Nightwalker and Grace, Silveneah's cat?" asked the druid

Naruto nodded. "Yeah those two"

"They are still in the ship." he replied. "They are going to bring them up here in a few minutes; from here a guard will take them to the stables."

"Aren't you afraid they might steal them?" asked Naruto

The druid shook his head. "They know how to take care of themselves, trust me."

Naruto nodded and looked around a little more. Zagark nudged the boy and told him to follow. Naruto did as he was told and followed Zagark on the bridge towards the big tree. As they where walking Naruto saw other people, except Night Elf's. He saw to his delight human forms, they were either wearing robes or armor that covered their entire body. Some had staves while other had swords or hammers or any other weapons.

Naruto then saw two strange people, they where smaller then him, they looked like twelve or thirteen year old kids but they had long bears and some kind of metal sticks in their hands that had a large hold. The sticks where long, about half or a meter long, they where holding them from a metal or wooden piece that came down from one of the ends of the stick. But Naruto couldn't quite call them sticks, they where much dense than a stick and on the other end of them there was a hole about ten to twenty centimeters long. As the two small creatures passed Naruto and Zagark he heard them talk, it was a little hard to understand them.

"Aye mate, tha be the problem." said one of them that had a brown bear

"Ol' Shinar never did 'ave ay 'ood understanding of the grounds." said the second one

Naruto was puzzled what they where, he was even more puzzled when a even smaller creature that reached up to his waist walked by with a strange red thing that had a wire at one end.

"Hmm…" the small mad thought "Maybe if I would take a shorter wire and add more powder I could make more powerful dynamites."

After the man was out of ear shot the druid chuckled at Naruto's expression. "The first two you saw are called Dwarfs, the short guy is a Gnome." said Naruto

Naruto nodded still looking behind him at the retreating gnome. He turned around and saw a Night Elf woman on a black cat as large as the druids. The woman looked at Naruto and then turned her attention back to the road. The cat was walking slowly, it looked like the woman was a guard and she was patrolling the area, she also wore the same armor the guards from Astrannar did.

Naruto turned to look for his companion and saw him crossing another bridge heading towards the right side of the middle tree where the smaller one are.

---Sunagakure---

Gaara, now new appointed Kazekage was looking out the window, he was in deep thought. Just a few days ago he had received a message from the Hokage of Konohagure no Sato regarding Naruto. He found out that the blonde jinchuuriki was attacked by someone, possibly Akatsuki and disappeared without a trace.

Gaara scowled, he didn't like what happened, not one bit, Naruto was his first friend, the first one to show him the true meaning of life and what having friends and people to care for meant. Because of that he managed to gain the position of Kazekage and gain the trust of everyone in Suna.

Now Gaara's siblings where no longer afraid of him, since he had opened up to them they started acting more sibling like giving Gaara the love he also never had, sibling love. Gaara and his siblings owed a lot of deal to Naruto, because of him they managed to become the family they couldn't have become before.

Gaara heard someone open the door and looked behind him. A girl around his age entered the room, she had brown hair and black eyes and her head band tied around her neck. She smiled at Gaara and the boy nodded in response.

The girl frowned. "Gaara-kun he is safe, trust me." she said as she walked up to Gaara

"I don't know that for sure Matsuri-chan." he responded looking out the window again.

Matsuri put her hand on his shoulder. "From all the stories you had told me about him he looks like the kind of boy that doesn't go down that easy."

Gaara nodded. "He is powerful, but I can't shake the feeling that he is somewhere with people more powerful than him."

Matsuri put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You told me that he defeated you when you let out Shukaku, which says something."

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed. "I just hope he is alright, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be together now."

Matsuri giggle and kissed the boys cheek. "Did you send someone to Konoha?"

"Yes, I sent Temari and four ninja to help in finding Naruto." responded Gaara nodded.

"Then you don't have to be worried, they will find a trace soon." she reassured Gaara taking his arm. Gaara freed his hand and kissed her on her head and put his arm around her waist.

"_Naruto, wherever you are, thank you." _thought Gaara

---With Naruto---

The blonde boy was now standing in front of a strange elf. He had green hair like the grass and his eyes were glowing blue. He had a short bear also green and a robe with designs of leafs on it. On his head was a band and attached to the band where a few branches with leafs on them. Zagark was standing next to this strange Elf.

"So what do you want to tell me about the boy?" asked the Elf

"Arch druid, Naruto over here has a spirit trapped in him." said Zagark bowing

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Calm down young one, the Archdruid can help you." reassured Zagark "We are here to help. I swear on my blood."

Naruto's panic seemed to disappear slowly. The elderly looking druid walked over to Naruto and looked at the boy. He brought two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes.

After a few second the druid found himself in what looked like one of the sewers in Stormwind **(human capital city)**. He started walking around till he reached a strange cage that had a piece of paper on it with the name 'Seal' on it. He then felt movement in the cage and backed away a little and waited.

Soon enough a big fox with nine tails swinging behind it was standing behind the bars, the fox looked at the old druid and sneered.

"**And what are you suppose to be?"** the fox asked rudely

The druid bowed to the fox. "I am Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm from the Night Elf capital city Darnassus."

Kyuubi laughed in amusement. **"A druid? The brat sends a druid?" **Kyuubi looked at the elf and sneered. **"What do you intend to do…mortal?" **the fox grinned evilly

"I am here to see you great spirit." responded the druid

"**Oh I am flattered, do go on." **mocked Kyuubi trying to get to the druids anger

"It seems that you are restless great spirit, I wanted to free you…"

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. **"You will rip this seal of this instance pesky mortal and free me, that is the order of Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

"I'm afraid I cannot do that as I might kill the boy." said the druid shaking his head

"**I don't care about the boy."** roared Kyuubi **"I want you to free me so I can continue my carnage." **

The druid looked at the fox. "You are still under the influence of some sort of curse and your own anger; we need to calm you down to get to the real you."

Kyuubi laughed again. **"Me? The great Kyuubi no Kitsune under a curse?"** he asked laughing **"I assure you mortal I am the fox." **he said **"Now free me." **demanded Kyuubi.

The druid started to fade away. "I cannot do that."

"**You come back here mortal!"** roared the fox **"Free me this instance! I order you!"** but it was too late, the druid disappeared.

In the real world the Arch Druid opened his eyes and moved back near Zagark. Naruto was looking with interest at what he did, he could hear Kyuubi roaring in his cage and demanding freedom so he could kill the old bastard as he named the druid.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes and tried to lock Kyuubi's voice away but he found that it didn't work. He scowled.

"What have you found great one?" asked Zagark

"It seems the boy has a ancient fox sealed inside him." responded the Arch Druid

Zagark nodded, he already knew that. "But…"

"I know what you want to ask, the spirit is restless, and it seems that it's under a curse or something."

"Ah see…so what are we going to do?" asked Zagark

"We will send him to cleanse himself." responded the elderly druid

"Cleanse myself?" asked Naruto

"Yes boy, if you would follow me." the elderly druid said walking out the door and down the stairs.

Naruto and Zagark followed closely, the Arch Druid's house was on top of a tree, the stairs where a spiral that went along the trunk of the tree. When they where at the bottom of the tree they walked behind it following a stone paved road to what seemed a garden, arriving at their destination Naruto looked around him, true there were flowers everywhere but what was in front of him made him curious.

In front of the group was a strange building, it looked like a stone pool and it looked like it had water inside, but the water was a much brighter blue and it seemed like blue lines stretched out from the pool into the sky disappearing. Naruto looked at the two druids waiting some answers.

"This little one is a moon well." said the elderly druid "This particular one has the power to calm the mind and release curses."

"And how does it work?" asked Naruto "And who else uses this?"

"Well only Night Elf's are allowed due to some things that had happened in the past. Mostly only druids and priests use them." responded Zagark

"As for how to use it you need to step in the well and walk in the middle, then sit in a meditative position and relax. The effect won't be spontaneous but they will be." said the elderly druid smiling.

Naruto nodded and stepped in the pool, it was a strange feeling, he could feel the water around his feet but he didn't get wet, the water reached up to his knees. Naruto walked in the middle of the well and sat down in the lotus position and closed his eyes relaxing. He could feel something, like energy entering his body and traveling through his system.

In the mean time Zagark was talking to the Arch Druid. Their discussion was about Naruto, the druid told the elder that he was going to help Naruto in his travels to find a way home.

"It is a good cause." said the elder

"Yes, and it feels good to help someone." replied the younger druid

"And do tell me, what class is the boy?" asked the Arch Druid

Zagark frowned. "Believe it or not the boy is a combination of Rogue, Mage and Druid."

The Arch Druid choked on his spit. "Impossible." he said

"It's not, he is agile and cunning like a rogue, he can use magic like a mage and he managed to learn my **Entangling Roots**." said Zagark

The Arch Druid looked at Naruto and studied him intensively; he then turned back to Zagark and shook his head. "There must be something in the middle."

Zagark raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He can't be all three…there must be something about him." said the Arch Druid thinking

Zagark frowned, he knew what was about the boy but he promised he wouldn't say anything and he was a man of word. He played dumb and it seemed like it was working, so far at least. The Arch Druid still thinking turned around and started walking away, Zagark sat on the ground and waited for Naruto to be done.

Back at Naruto, the boy was currently feeling relaxed like never before. He was enjoying the feeling that was passing through his body, he felt like after a good long sleep and a good massage.

Naruto subconsciously opened his eyes and saw he was in the sewer again, he frowned. He didn't want to talk to the fox now. He started walking towards the chamber that had the cage, on the way he looked at the walls, they were glowing a faint blue color. The pipes where glowing blue and the liquid inside seemed to move much faster.

When he reached the chamber that held Kyuubi's cage he felt like something was strange, he looked at the cage and saw the fox looking around the room from behind the bars with interest, what was strange was that Kyuubi was quiet.

"**Why am I here?" **asked Kyuubi looking around, his voice held curiosity.

Naruto carefully approached Kyuubi; the fox sensed him and looked around, not seeing anything at his level he looked down to see a small blonde boy, small in his opinion since he was much bigger, but the boy was the average teenager.

"**Who are you?"** asked Kyuubi curious

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean who am I?" the boy asked "Is this some kind of joke?"

Now it was Kyuubi's turn to raise an eyebrow. **"What joke boy? I just woke up and I am behind bars…why is that?"**

"What do you mean why is that? You where sealed here."

"**Hmm…so that means that you are my jailor."** deducted Kyuubi lowering his head at Naruto's level looking over him.

Naruto scowled. "This really is a joke, what do you want, to be free?"

"**Well that would be an idea, but first I want to know why I am here?"** the Kyuubi asked sincerely

Now Naruto didn't understand anything, Kyuubi was more violent, he didn't act like this. "Don't you remember anything?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi shook his head.** "All I remember is that I was sleeping in my den, then a bright green flash and then I remember waking up here."**

Naruto put his hand under his chin to think. Kyuubi in the mean time was studying him, after a long moment of silence Kyuubi talked again. **"Do tell me how long was I imprisoned in you?"**

"Fifteen years." responded Naruto bluntly making Kyuubi's eyes widen

"**What the hell did I do?" **he roared

Naruto jumped back and glared at the fox. "I knew it, you where faking everything." he said pointing to Kyuubi

The fox looked at the boy again. **"What do you mean? I wasn't faking anything! Why am I locked inside of you?" **Kyuubi demanded

"This is some kind of trick of yours to escape isn't it?" asked Naruto angrily

The fox looked shocked for a second. **"But if I try to get out you will die."**

Naruto snorted. "Like I didn't know, you want out so you can finish your job on Konoha, well it won't happen." yelled Naruto

"**Konoha?"** asked Kyuubi **"What job?"**

Naruto turned around and started walking away. "I'm not falling for it, you made my life miserable, I won't stay to play your stupid games." and with that he faded away

Kyuubi looked around again when he found a way to get answers. **"If he won't tell me what I did then I will look in his memories."**

Naruto opened his eyes again and found himself in the pool; he sat up and walked out of pool. He looked around trying to find his companion and the elder. He saw Zagark sitting on a bench looking at the sky.

Naruto walked up to Zagark and sat next to him, the druid smiled underneath his mask.

"How do you feel?" asked the druid

"Good, and more relaxed." responded Naruto

Zagark nodded. "And did the curse lift from the fox?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't know, he is acting strange, maybe it's a trick."

Zagark shrugged and sat up. "Follow me; the High Priestess summoned me for a mission."

"A mission?" asked Naruto jumping up "What mission will it be? Can I come with you?"

Zagark chuckled. "Whatever mission it will be you can come with me."

---With Silveneah---

Silveneah entered a small house; it had only a bedroom, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. She looked around the house looking for someone. She looked on the table near her and saw a drawing. She smiled; it was a drawing of her, her little sister did it to her before she left to Astrannar.

"Who are you?" asked a voice behind her. Silveneah turned around and saw a young Night Elf girl around Naruto's age with cyan hair that reached down to her waist and green eyes. The young girl gasped when she looked at the strangers face. "Sister?" she asked uncertain

Silveneah smiled warmly and nodded; before she could react she was caught by her younger sister in an embrace. "Hey Seyah." said the woman

"How come you're here?" Seyah asked "I thought you were forever stuck in Astrannar."

"I got a visit from my last friend alive or not missing." said Silveneah

The young girl pulled away and looked at her sister with teary eyes. "Who visited you?"

"It was Zagark." Silveneah said wiping her sister's tears away. "He was coming here with his new apprentice and I tagged along since I want to be close to him. I don't want to lose my last friend."

Seyah nodded. "And who is his new apprentice?"

"A young human boy, fifteen years old." responded Silveneah giggling

Just then a panther entered through the door. The panther reached up to the woman's knees. The panther growled at Silveneah and got ready to attack.

"Sevin!" exclaimed Seyah "Don't be rude to my sister."

The panther stopped growling and lowered his head meaning he was apologizing. He walked up to Silveneah and licked her hand and as a reward he was patted by his master.

Silveneah smiled. "So I see you finished your trainings and you have a companion."

Seyah nodded. "After I finished my teachings I found Sevin in the woods injured, I healed him and tamed him and he became my partner."

"It's good to know, and what else have you been up to?" asked Silveneah

"Not much, I was just recruited by the Alliance." responded the young girl

Silveneah gasped at the news. "You were recruited?"

Seyah nodded sadly. "They need fighters, they are preparing if the Horde will attack."

"And did you receive any missions or anything?"

The girl nodded. "In two days I need to leave for Menethil Harbor in Eastern Kingdoms."

Silveneah embraced her sister again. "You are too young for war, I can't believe they are already sending you in." she said sadly

"I know." responded Seyah, then something in her mind clicked. "Hey Silveneah, since you are here won't you come with me?" she asked her sister

The woman looked at the girl with sad eyes. "I don't know, I need to talk to Zagark, I said I would follow him since he is my last friend alive to protect him."

Seyah nodded sadly. "Do you want to go and look for him?" she asked

Silveneah thought for a second before nodding happily. The two walked out the door followed by the panther.

---With Naruto---

Naruto was now in the big white building on the left side of the large tree in the city. The building had two floors connected by spiraling stairs that went along the wall. The building was also long and there was a lot of space. Inside the building in the middle was another moon well, behind the well was the statue of a Night Elf female holding something in her hands above her head and looking up to the sky. Zagark had explained that they statue represents Elune. But back to the interior of the building, around the moon well there was vegetation growing, grass that was cut by had and flowers, some looked like someone had planted them while other seemed to have grown there naturally.

They heard some foot steps and they turned their attention to the stairs, coming down the stairs was a female Elf with a long white robe, she had what looked like a Fuuma Shuriken strapped to her back and on her head was gray metal plate. She had dark cyan hair that reached to her shoulders and light blue eyes. Walking next to her was a human girl that looked around Naruto's age. When Naruto looked at her he started chocking on his own spit, the girl was very cute in his opinion, her face held innocence and love. She had long silver hair that reached down to her breasts, her eyes where green and her face looked angelic. Around her neck there was a necklace with a blue diamond in the middle, she wore a white dress.

Naruto started gaping at her while Zagark bowed politely; he then turned to see Naruto who was just stunned. He didn't want to do it but the boy had to show respect, he hit him on the head and Naruto fell flat on his face. The human girl giggled at the sight. Naruto got back on his feet and bowed as well and then scowled at Zagark who just smiled at his companion.

"Its good to see you are in Darnassus Zagark." said the night elf

"It's good to be home." responded the druid. "I heard you have a mission for me Priestess Tyrande."

"Yes I do, this girl over here…" said Tyrande pointing to the human girl "…just finished her one year training under my tutelage. She has to return to Stormwind and her guards have requested more help since the Orcs and Undead have been moving strangely."

Zagark nodded. "I guess I can act as a body guard but I have two requests." he said

"Anything druid." said the girl in a sweet voice making Naruto miss a heart beat.

"Firstly I request that my two companions, Naruto…" he said pointing to the blonde "And a friend of mine who is somewhere here in Darnassus also come with me."

"Certainly, they can come." said the girl smiling "And what is your second request may I ask?"

"If it is possible to leave in two days, I am still recovering from a long trip and a fight with three undead." said Zagark

The girl nodded. "We can wait two days." she looked at Naruto "I know his name but I don't know yours."

Naruto blinked. "Oh…my name is Naruto Uzumaki." **(2)** Said Naruto grinning

"My name is Finia Wrynn, future ruler of Stormwind." she said shaking Naruto's hand **(3)**

"It's nice to meet you Finia." said Naruto grinning

The girl giggled at Naruto before she looked at the druid. "I suggest you will go and talk to the captain of the escorts as well."

"I will do that." said Zagark nodding "But tell me where I can find them."

"They are in one of the buildings in the port." said Tyrande

Zagark nodded. "I will do that a bit later, right now I need to do something…"

"I understand, we will meet again in two days." said the girl smiling

Zagark nodded and turned to leave, Naruto looked at the druid wanting to know what was next of the program. The druid smiled at Naruto and motioned to him to open his palm. Naruto did as he was told and the elf put ten gold circlets in his hand.

"I gave you ten gold, buy whatever you want." said the druid leaving

"But where should we meet?" yelled Naruto

"Don't worry, I will find you." the druid said disappearing.

Naruto sighed; he didn't know how the druid will find him. But more he didn't know where he should go right now. He started walking aimlessly.

After walking for some time his stomach growled, he looked around trying to find a place to eat and saw a building that looked similar to the restaurant in Astrannar. Naruto shrugged and walked inside, it was bigger than the other restaurant and there where some people, Elf's, Humans, Dwarfs and even Gnomes. Naruto found the Gnomes to be funny, the way they talked, the way they acted, everything.

Naruto looked around and saw a seat free at the bar. He walked to the bar and sat in the free seat and looked to his sides. There where mostly Elf's and Humans at the bar. The man next to him intrigued him, he wore a black armor that seemed to be made out of leather, there where two chains attached to the armor, and they came down from the shoulder to his waist. On his head was a blackened red cowl and a black mask, he could barely see his face, heck even his eyes where barely visible. He had black pants to match the armor, the pants had a lot of pockets which intrigued the boy, and finally the man had black gloves that had spikes in the knuckles and black shoes. Attached to the man's waist were two short swords, one on the left side and one on the right side. They were longer than a kunai but much shorter than a katana or a sword. Naruto considered the weapon to be a dagger or something. More importantly the weapon was glowing a flaming red color that seemed to radiate heat, the other one was glowing green, but not like the one which the captain on the ship had, and this one had a faint green glow. The man was drinking what seemed to be beverage. **(Beer in other words)**

"Can I help you?" asked someone

Naruto looked in front of him and saw a female elf with a red dress. She had blue eyes and gray hair.

"Do you have anything to eat?" asked Naruto

"Sure we do what would you like?" she asked politely

"Do you have anything with noodles?" the boy asked. He wanted to ask about Ramen but he wasn't sure they had something like that even here.

Naruto smiled when he saw the woman nodding. "We have."

"What do you have?"

"Well we have chicken noodles, deer noodles, spider noodles and kodo noodles." the woman responded

Naruto thought for a second, he was curious how the spider one was but he decided against it. "I will have the chicken ones."

The woman nodded and left. Naruto looked again at the man next to him and saw he was looking on a strange map. He couldn't understand what the map showed, what he understood to be the ground it looked to be ripped apart, shattered. It looked like there was a piece of land there and another piece of land there but what was strange is that they weren't separated by water which should have been drawn in blue but by something drawn in a black color.

Naruto felt the woman returning and turned around; she placed a bowl of soup in front of the boy and smiled. "That would be fifty cooper." she said

Naruto took a gold piece from his pocket and handed the woman hoping it was right, the woman took a small bag from her pocket and took out silver coins and some brown looking coins that Naruto realized they where cooper. She handed him ninety nine silver coins and fifty cooper pieces. Naruto thanked her and started eating, this time he didn't eat like he would eat ramen, he didn't want to raise any suspicions on his table manners and he also wanted to study the strange man next to him more.

Naruto enjoyed his bowl of chicken noodles; indeed it had noodles in it and pieces of meat and had some vegetables as well. Naruto at first frowned at this but then he realized that the vegetables weren't all that bad so he ate them happily. When he was done he just leaned back a little and continued to look around.

What caught Naruto's eyes was a well built man in a shiny armor and a large axe on his back. It wasn't the fact that the man was big and well built or anything like that it was the fact that he was picking on a waiter that was a young woman. Somehow Naruto didn't quite like the fact that a man would behave bad to a woman, he sat up and started walking to the man. The man looked to be around the age of thirty.

When he got there the man was trying to grope the woman. "Hey." said Naruto getting not only his attention but everyone else's in the restaurant.

"What do you want brat?" the man asked rudely

"What is wrong with you?" asked Naruto angrily "Leave her alone."

The man raised an eyebrow and became furious. "Get out of here brat before I hurt you."

Naruto sneered. "Like you could…"

The man sat up throwing his chair away and threw a punch to Naruto who dodged it with ease; he grabbed the man's arm and threw him over his shoulder into the wall. The man was indeed heavy in Naruto's opinion, but maybe that was because of the armor and the large axe.

The man shook his head and got back on his feet and took his axe in his hand. He walked up to Naruto dangerously wanting to hit him, when he was about to raise his axe someone grabbed his arm and he felt a cold blade at his neck. His eyes turned too looked behind him. He saw a strange man completely covered in a red armor, except the cowl that seemed to be a blackened red.

"It would be wrong to hit a child." said the newcomer in a cold voice

Naruto's eyes were wide open, he didn't even sense the guy move, a few minutes ago he was at the bar drinking and now he was holding his red blade at the axe wielders throat.

"Besides." said the man again "The boy is right, stop harassing young ladies." he warned pressing his blade closer to the axe wielders neck. The axe wielder started feeling the heat coming from the blade and started sweating. The black armored man back away fast and kicked the axe wielder in the back making him hit the table in front of him with his face. The axe wielder got up and growled at the newcomer before walking out the restaurant, he knew he couldn't defeat the newcomer so he left.

The black armored man sheeted his blade at his waist again and walked up to Naruto. The blonde boy tensed for a second. When the man was near Naruto everyone in the restaurant held their breath. The man studied Naruto and then patted him on the shoulder; he turned around and started leaving.

"You are interesting, meet me outside." he said before walking out the door.

Everyone started breathing normally again, Naruto was curious why everyone tensed when the man approached him. The woman Naruto had protected walked up to him.

"Thank you." she said

Naruto who was still looking at the door blinked and then turned to look at the young woman. "It's alright." he said

"Is there any way I can repay you?" she asked

Naruto shook his head. "There is no need." he smiled at her "It was my pleasure to help someone."

The woman smiled and hugged the boy. "You are always welcome here." she said letting him go and going back to work

Naruto grinned and looked back at the door. He started walking towards the door, when he was outside he looked left and right but he couldn't see the strange person. Just then he felt someone behind him, he spun around and saw the man behind him. Naruto tensed for an unknown reason.

"You intrigue me boy." the man said with no emotion visible. "When you studied my map, it took me some time to realize it was you. You are very cunning boy."

"You knew?" asked Naruto surprised

"I am an expert in stealing and stealth, but it did take me some time to realize you where looking at me." the man responded again with no emotion

Naruto gulped. "And why did you say you find me interesting?" he asked

"Tell me boy." the man said "Are you by any chance a rogue?" he asked

Naruto was quiet for a second before answering. "My companion says that I am."

The man nodded. "You seem to have the skills of a rogue, but you miss something."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"Your clothes are not adequate for a rogue, you need to hide yourself." the man said turning around "Follow me and I will show you what you need."

Naruto watched as the man was walking down the street, he didn't know why but he started following the man. As he was walking behind him he studied the man even further, the blades intrigued Naruto the most. He could feel the power coming from them, he could feel the energy, it was fascinating and breath taking.

The man for his part studied Naruto with the corner of his eyes. He could feel great power coming from the boy, a power that most rogues had. He wondered what skills the boy posses and who had taught him. He could feel that the boy had been trained for years but he could still feel that there were places where he was missing in his training. As much as he wanted to train the boy he couldn't, he had more important things to do and subconsciously the grabbed the map in his pocket.

After walking for several minutes they entered a leatherworking shop. The owner was a human; he looked to be around the age of forty. Naruto looked around the shop and saw a lot of jackets and armors, he saw cowls and gloves and boots. Every piece of armor was either dark, or a black red with green or even a dark blue with gray. There were also different colored bags, pouches that had arrows in them and some other things that Naruto didn't know what they were but didn't seem to important.

The owner looked at the newcomer and smiled. "Welcome to Julian's Leatherworking shop. How can I be of help?" he asked kindly

"The boy over here is a rogue, he needs a armor made for him." said the strange man

The owner of the shop nodded and asked. "What did you have in mind?"

"What can you make?" asked the man

"Anything, from the simplest pieces of leather to the most important." the shop owner responded smiling

"First I want a black mask, then I want you to make the Nightscape shoulder guards, and chest piece, I want the Shadowskin gloves and a pair of Dusky boots." the man said "Here is the money, it would be good for them to be ready till tomorrow." said the man putting a sack filled with coins on the counter. **(4)**

The shop keeper opened the sack a little and looked at the money, he nodded. "Who will come to pick the armor up?"

"The armor is for the boy, he will come tomorrow." said the man

The shop keeper nodded. The strange man walked out the door and Naruto followed. The man turned to Naruto and looked at him dead in the eyes, now Naruto saw the man's eyes were black, they seemed to promise pain to anyone that crossed his path.

"Now boy, when we will meet again I want to see the boy I imagined you to be, a great rogue." he said to Naruto turning around to leave

"Wait, but what's your name?" asked Naruto "Why did you buy me all that?"

"I bought that because you intrigue me, and my name…" the man said pausing "…all you need to know is my nickname, Razor." and with that the man just vanished from sight and Naruto couldn't feel him anymore.

Naruto frowned, ever since he had gotten in this world he saw only strange things, he didn't even know what was strange now, the fact that the dead are alive in this world or that he keeps meeting strange people. The man with the scythe he and Zagark had met before taking the boat to Darnassus was even stranger. The druid told Naruto that he doesn't need to worry about anything regarding the strange man, but Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that the man wanted them to know something, something that could endanger everything and everyone.

---With Zagark---

The druid was currently in an auction house looking over the prices of a dagger and a sword. He frowned as he realized that he would have to buy the weapons for the boy, they where perfect for a rogue, they could be wield easily.

The auctioneer was looking at the druid with a smile, the smile which told everyone that he just found a buyer. And he was right; Zagark was counting the money while sighing. The druid didn't want to lose his money, but it was for a good cause he thought.

"So did you find what you need?" the auctioneer asked

"Do you have the 'Ziggler' and 'The Black Knight' here?" asked Zagark

"Ah those two." said the auctioneer. "It is strange no one bought them yet but we do have them." he said

He opened a box and took out a long sword, as long as a katana but unlike the katana this sword wasn't curved at all. The handle of the sword ended with the design of claws. The blade looked like any other blade if you cut the fact that it had a faint black glow on it.

After the sword the auctioneer took out another item that looked like a small knife, it was bigger than a kunai with a few centimeters, the handle started with a diamond shape and ended with a bat like shape, the blade started like any other blade but it had two pointy shapes on each side near the handle, two on each side, both blades from the weapons where sharp. **(5)**

Zagark studied the weapons and nodded. "How much?" he asked

"That would be a total of eighty gold." said the auctioneer grinning

Zagark shuddered for a second before he paid the auctioneer the money. He then took the two weapons and left the auction house. _"I hope he will be happy with them, I just lost eighty gold on them."_ he thought shuddering.

* * *

**Alright I will explain some stuff, first:**

**(1) Someone asked me what class Naruto is, in World of Warcraft the classes are: Warlock, Warrior, Hunter, Shaman, Paladin, Rogue, Druid, Mage and Priest. Naruto is a Rogue because Ninja's are like rogues, he is a Mage because he knows fire jutsu's, water and air and he is a Druid because he is learning from one.**

**I was also asked what level everyone is, so…Zagark is level 70, Silveneah is level 70 and Naruto somewhere between level 35 and 40. The new OC's, Seyah is between level 35 and 40 and Finia is level 40. How they will advance in level I won't tell…yet…**

**(2) He said his name like that so they will know they need to call him Naruto and not Uzumaki**

**(3) I decided to make a new king, or well…queen…in World of Warcraft the king is an 8 year old Boy named Anduril Wrynn whose father died or disappeared. I decided to change both facts. The boys' father is alive and ruling over the humans and instead of the boy I placed my OC as the future ruler of humans (I like it better like this and you will see why I made her and didn't keep Anduril)**

**(4) The names are taken from actually armors in World of Warcraft, I will explain them later; maybe show you even some pictures if I find some**

**(5) Again the weapons are actually from World of Warcraft and those are their names, I will explain them later and show pictures.**

**If you want to see how the OC girl Finia looks like look on my profile for the picture. **

**If you have questions ask me freely.**


	4. Ships assassin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or World of Warcraft

**Chapter 4: Ships assassin…**

A new day came for Naruto; currently he was at the moon well in Darnassus with other druids meditating. Zagark had to leave for some business, he didn't say what so he left Naruto to do what he wants. The boy wanted only one thing, to learn some more Druid spells. When he asked other druids for help they told him to meditate first and then start.

So here he was mediating with five more druids, they said they will teach him how to shape shift into an animal but for that he needed to meditate, he needed to clear his mind of other things because shape shifting was a dangerous magic if the user wasn't calm and concentrated.

Naruto listened to everything around him, birds singing, people walking, the wind blowing. He could even hear the trees giving a certain sound of peace and tranquility. He could also hear the spirits singing while meditating. The druids told him that there are spirits in Darnassus that protect the city, they usually being called wisps and could be seen as blue glowing orbs.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around; slowly the druids opened their eyes and nodded to each other. They turned to Naruto and motioned for him to follow them. Naruto stood up and followed the druid where they where talking him, he followed them on another stone path and he reached a small garden. The druids turned to him.

"Now that you have your mind clear we can start." said a druid

Naruto nodded. "What am I suppose to do?" he asked

"First you need to imagine the animal you wish to turn into, usually these animals are bears, panthers, cheetah, seals, and crows." said another druid

"Now watch closely, this is the bear shape shift." said the first druid

Naruto looked closely, the druid closed his eyes and green lines started to surround him, then the druids body started to change, it became more massive, and he grew claws and paws and dropped on them. His face shifted and resembled a bear's face, his ears where still long and on the left front paw the druid had the design of a bears paw. The bear opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

"This is the bear form." he said in a powerful voice.

Naruto nodded and the druid turned back to his original form. He looked at the druid next to him, a woman. She smiled at him and opened her mouth to talk.

"I will show you how to transform into a panther." she said

Naruto watched as the green lines appeared around the druid, she started to grow fur and her hands turned to paws, she grew a tail and whiskers. She dropped on all four and a white mark for a panthers paw appeared on her front left paw. She opened her eyes and looked at the boy.

"Simple as that." she said

Naruto nodded. "Alright and what about the other?" he asked

"You need to ask Zagark for the crow shape shift since he is best suited. The cheetah form is like this." said another druid

He was then surrounded by green lines like the other two before him. He grew and tail and whiskers and even fur. The fur unlike the druid before him which was black this one was yellow with black spots. His hands changed to paws and he dropped on them, strangely there was no design on the druid like with the other two.

"And this is the cheetah." said the druid "It's good for running fast and making quick getaways." said the druid shifting back to his form

"And what are the other two good for?" asked Naruto

"The bear is good for brutal force and scaring your enemies." said the first druid

"And the panther is good for stealth and fast killing." said the female

Naruto nodded. "And if I want to change in other animals, can that be possible?" he asked

"It can but no one ever tried in years because they seem to get stuck in them." said the druid that had changed in a tiger

"But I can try right?"

"On your own risk, but be warned if you get stuck in that form you need to seek the Cenarion Expedition in Outland to transform you back to your original form." explained the female

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine an animal he would want to shift, the image of an animal passed in his mind and stayed locked. Green lines appeared around him as he started to grow red fur, nine red tails, his hands changed to paws and he dropped on them, he grew whiskers and two fox ears. When he opened his eyes and saw the shocked looks on the druids faces.

"What?" asked Naruto "Did I do something wrong?"

The female shook her head. "No, it's just that we never saw a druid shift in a fox, let alone one with nine tails."

Naruto's eyes widened and walked to a pond, true he was a fox now, when he looked to see how tall he is he realized he was reaching the druids waist.

Naruto growled. "Damn fox, he must have something to do with this." he said

"_**What? I did nothing you just thought of that form, I was quiet. Now take your words back kit."**_ the fox scowled.

"What fox?" asked a druid

Naruto looked at the druid and gave a grin showing his canines. "Oh nothing, its something I came across in my travels."

"_**Smooth." **_said Kyuubi sarcastically.

The druids seemed to buy it and dropped the question, but they came with a new one. "Umm…what kind of fox has nine tails?" asked one druid

"Umm…no idea." said Naruto "It just passed through my head like that." he said

The druids nodded. "Well then try to shift back to your original form; hopefully you aren't stuck in this one."

Naruto imagined himself as he used to be before he shifted and in a puff of smoke he was replaced with his original form. The druids smiled.

"Well it seems you did it." said one of them

"From here on all you need to do is be careful." said the female

Naruto nodded happily. "Hey can you teach me some spells?" he asked

The druids looked between each other before they smiled and nodded.

"We will teach you **Moonfire**." said a druid

"What does it do?" asked Naruto happily

"The spell burns the enemy with arcane damage, it is called Moonfire because there is a dark blue light that drops from the sky on your target." explained the druid

Naruto nodded and listened to the instructions carefully and paid close attention to the examples he was given on training dummies.

---With Zagark---

Zagark was in front of some big tent in Teldrassil's port. He talked to one of the guards explaining his reason to be there and the guard walked into the tent to call his superior. After waiting just a few second the guard came out. A male with white helmet that covered his entire head, he had white plate armor on his chest, over it was a tabard with the design of a lion's head. The tabard was blue and the lion's head was gold in color. The guard had plate boots and leggings, both white, similar shoulder pads and gloves.

Behind the guard a man with black hair and black eyes came out. The man had similar armor as the guard except the helmet and had the same tabard as the guard. But strapped to his waist was a sword with a golden handle. On his back was a shield tower shield with blue lines on the border and a golden lion head in the middle. Zagark saluted the captain and the captain returned the salute.

"Tell me druid what do you wish to tell me?" he asked

"I have been asked by Princess Finia Wrynn to help in the escort." the druid said

The captain nodded. "Yes she said that she wants to be accompanied by a druid."

"Did she say why?" asked Zagark interested

The captain shook his head. "She just believes that a druid will be suited for this kind of mission due to your abilities."

"Ah I understand." said Zagark "Also anything I should know about the trip to Stormwind?"

"Yes…" said the captain "We are going to take a direct boat from here to Menethil, the sea trip will last at least three days." he explained "After that we make our way to Ironforge following the trade route because it's the safest at the time."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Zagark

"Yes, there hasn't been an attack in over half a year, it is more than safe." said the captain "All we need to do is be careful when we pass through Dun Algaz, we have heard reports of Blackrock orc sightings. After we pass Dun Algaz and we are in Loch Modan we are safe and the trip should go uneventful."

Zagark nodded. "Alright, and we depart tomorrow?" he asked

The captain shook his head. "We depart in six hours."

"What?" yelled Zagark "But that doesn't give me enough time to prepare."

"I'm afraid we cannot help it, we need to leave before the storms at sea start again." explained the captain

Zagark sighed. "Alright then I guess we leave in six hours, I will be here with my companions." he said

The captain nodded. The two saluted each other and Zagark turned back to walk to the capital and find Naruto and Silveneah.

An hour later Zagark arrived at the very spot he left Naruto. He found him there panting on the ground, he walked up to him.

"What have you been up to?" asked Zagark

Naruto turned to him and grinned. "The druids here taught me how to shapeshift and to use **Moonfire**." explained Naruto

"And you know those?" the druid asked raising an eyebrow

Naruto nodded. "Yeah let me show you." he closed his eyes and this time he disappeared in a puff of smoke, when the smoke cleared Zagark looked down with wide eyes. Instead on Naruto now stood a small fox with one tail, the fox had flaming red fur and a black tip on the end of it's tail. The fox opened its eyes and looked at Zagark grinning.

"So what do you think?" it asked in a small voice

Zagark smiled under his mask. "You are the first ever to shift in a fox." he said

The fox jumped up and down. "Really?"

"Yes." said Zagark "That is why I should give you a name."

"A name?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I am also called Zagark "Swiftmend" Windrunner." he explained

The fox raised an eyebrow. "Swiftmend?" he asked

"Yes, you see I am not a combat druid, I am a healing druid and every time I healed someone that someone never died, it's because I am fast at healing and I gained the nickname "Swiftmend"." explained Zagark

"Cool." said Naruto "So what will my nickname be?"

"Well since your talent unlike other druids is to change to change to a fox…" said Zagark pondering

"_**How about Byakko?" **_asked a voice in Naruto's head

"_Byakko?"_

"_**Yes, Byakko is a spirit fox, it would suit you. You have the spirit of a fox sealed inside you and you can shift in a fox…Byakko." **_explained Kyuubi

"I got a name." said Naruto

"Oh? What did you think of?" the druid asked

"Byakko or spirit fox." Naruto said grinning

Zagark nodded. "Seems good, considering everything related to you." then the druid looked at the sky and back at Naruto "By the way we leave in five hours, the time changed."

"You mean the mission?" asked Naruto and the druid nodded

"Yes, I'm going to go and find Silveneah, if you have some unfinished business here I suggest you finish it fast and meet as at the port in four and a half hours." said Zagark

Naruto changed back in a puff of smoke to his human form and looked at Zagark. "Alright you go ahead; I will meet you in the port."

The druid nodded and took a small container out from his pocket. Naruto looked at the container, it had some sort of glyphs on it that where glowing.

"What is that?" asked Naruto

"Item container, you can put up to ten items inside of it no matter the size." said the druid

Naruto's eyes went wide. "You mean you can put a mace inside? How does that work?" he asked

"Yes any size because these glyphs." he said moving his hand in front of the glowing glyphs. "Make the items smaller while inside. To bring them out of the container you call their name."

"And why are you showing it to me?" asked Naruto

Zagark grinned. "I told you I will give you something." he put his hand on the container and said "'Ziggler' out, 'The Black Knight' out." he said. The container started glowing purple and then a long sword, as long as a katana whose blade was glowing black appeared in front of Zagark. After it a kunai of some sort only a little longer appeared next to the sword. The blade started like any other blade but it had two pointy shapes on each side near the handle, two on each side.

Naruto walked to the floating weapons and took them in his hands, strangely the weapons weren't heavy. Zagark took out two sheaths, one for the sword which was going to be strapped on the boy back and a smaller one for the dagger which was going to be strapped around Naruto's waist.

Naruto sheathed the weapons and put them in the right positions, he felt energy moving through his body, he felt like he was getting stronger and more flexible. The druid smiled at the boy and patted him on the head.

"Hope you like them." he said and then he turned around to leave.

Naruto nodded absent mindedly and silently thanks Jiraiya for taking his to a friend of his to teach Naruto Kenjutsu. Naruto then remembered he had to pick up the clothes, or armor that the guy Razor bought him yesterday.

He started running through the capital trying to remember where the shop is, when he did it only took him half an hour to reach it. When he walked inside the man smiled at Naruto.

"So your back, I have your armor ready." the shopkeeper said as he motioned to Naruto to follow him.

Naruto did as he was told and walked in a room behind the counter. The man walked to a chest and took a key out, he opened the chest and stepped away. "You can change here." he said as he walked out of the room. Naruto approached the chest and took an item out. He took out a black mask; the mask was made to cover his head except for his eyes. Naruto smirked and put the mask on, he looked in a window and liked what he saw, it made him look a little more dangerous.

The next thing Naruto took out looked like a chest piece. It was made out of some sort of strong leather, the item was colored black with grey lines on its side, and it had green sleeves that reached to his wrist. Naruto took his sword and dagger off and put them near the chest. He took his jacket off and put the armor on, it seemed to fit him nicely and he felt more flexible.

The next item he took out where shoulder pads. The shoulder pads where colored gray and ended with black tips. Naruto put them on his shoulder and secured them with a leather belt that came from under the pads.

After that he took out a pair of gloves. The gloves looked like they where made out of chains, the gloves where black and on them there was the design of a white skull, the boy not waiting put them on his hands and tested them. They were flexible which was good and he seemed to be able to move his finger much more freely.

The next item he took out where a pair of pants. They didn't look too much, they where black and seemed to have chains attached from the waist to the knees. The strange thing was that when he shook the pants the chains didn't make any noise. Not waiting anymore he took his own pants off and put the new ones on. They fitted perfectly.

The last two items he grabbed from the chest where a belt and a pair of boots. The belt was of a normal design, colored black and had pockets. He strapped it around his waist to hold the pants and chest item. The boots where also black, he took his own boots off and put the new ones on and jumped on his feet. With this new armor he seemed lighter, faster, and more agile. He couldn't explain why and didn't care that much. He took the sword and put it on his back; he took the dagger and strapped it back around his waist.

The last thing he did before walking out the room was to take the shuriken and kunai holster of his old pants and strap them on his new one. After that he took the old jacket and pants in his hands and walked out the room.

The shop keeper looked and Naruto and whistled. "That man knew right, they suit you good." he said

"Thanks." responded Naruto

"How do you feel?" he asked

"More agile, I don't know how though." explained Naruto studying his new clothes again

The man smiled. "That is rogue armor, all rogue armors make you more agile." he then saw the clothes in Naruto's hands. "If you want I can take those clothes and give you some money for them."

Naruto looked at the clothes in his hands and nodded. He handed them to the shop keeper that inspected them and then he took out a small bag. He took out five silver coins from it and gave them to Naruto. The blonde boy thanked the shop keeper and left, or more like he ran out to test this new feeling. As he was running he couldn't help but feel he was much faster and he could more much more easily. After running a little he turned and ran to the restaurant he ate yesterday.

As he walked inside everyone turned and looked at him, Naruto could feel some where looking with respect, other with fear and some where indifferent. He didn't know why some people where looking at him with fear but he shrugged it and walked to the counter. He took a seat at one of the stools and put his hand at his face and lowered the bottom of the mask to reveal his mouth. **(Like Kakashi does when he eats)**

The same elf from yesterday came, when she first saw Naruto she thought he was just another one of those rogues, and then she said the whisker marks and recognized the boy. She smiled at him and waited for the boys order. Naruto placed the same order like yesterday and the woman nodded happily and left to work on his order.

Naruto used this time to look around and try to spot the man that bough him the armor. He couldn't see him, not even the one that started trouble yesterday. He shrugged and turned his attention back to the woman he just came back with his order. Unknown to him in one of the dark corners of the restaurant the person he was looking for smirked when he saw Naruto.

After finishing his meal Naruto paid and left the restaurant heading towards the port of Teldrassil.

---With Zagark---

Zagark was walking through the city trying to find his female companion, he didn't know where her sister lived so he hoped that she would just appear from around a corner. Luckily his hopes came to as he saw his companion crossing a bridge followed by another person that had cyan hair **(light blue)**.

Zagark walked towards the two and greeted them. "Hello Silveneah, who is this?" he asked

The woman smiled. "This is my sister Seyah and her companion Sevin." Silveneah said as she pointed to the cyan haired girl and then at the panther.

Zagark nodded and smiled at Seyah. "It's nice to see you, a hunter I presume?"

The girl nodded. "And you are the druid Zagark that my sister talks about?"

"That would be me." said Zagark

"Zagark." said Silveneah getting his attention. "My sister has been recruited by the Alliance and she is leaving to Menethil Harbor."

Zagark looked at the girl and nodded. "She can come with us, we are also going there."

"Why is that?" asked the woman

"I have been assigned a mission to guard Princess Finia Wrynn on her way back to Stormwind." explained the druid

"The Princess is here?" asked Silveneah

"Yes, she came here a year ago to take lessons." answered Seyah

"Yes and I was assigned as a guard, you can also come and the boy is already coming with us." said Zagark

"Alright then when do we leave?" asked Silveneah

"In two hours, with a direct boat to Menethil Harbor." answered the druid

"Two hours?" asked the woman

"Yes it seems that the captain of the royal escort doesn't want to be caught in a storm so he moved the departure day forward." responded the druid

"Hmm…well I am all ready, the armor is already on me, I got everything I need here." said Seyah

"What about our felines?" asked Silveneah

"Already handled that." said Zagark giving Silveneah a container that had white markings on it and where glowing. "You know what that is right?"

The woman nodded. "Yes it's one of those containers but that doesn't explain where White Lightning is."

"Your cat is in that container resting." said the druid

"What?!?" yelled Silveneah "Why did you put my cat in this container?"

"Simple." explained the druid "It helps and it is easier, when you need White Lightning you just put you're had on the container and say his name and he will pop in front of you."

"I know how that works, I want to know why she is in this container."

"Like I said it saves time and space. We don't know if they allow the on the boat so this is a much more easy method." explained Zagark "Also my friend is inside one of them." he said showing a similar container. "And don't be afraid I talked to them before putting them in and they agreed."

Silveneah frowned. "Very well, then shall we go?"

"Yes, Naruto will be at the port when we arrive." said Zagark

"Who is Naruto?" asked Seyah

"He is my companion, he tagged along with me from Winterspring." said Zagark "He is very special."

"Special?" she asked

"Yes, you see he has Druid and Mage powers and he is a Rogue." Zagark explained

"Wow." said the girl "I never heard or saw anything like that."

Zagark nodded. "Come on lets go, we need to meet with the captain."

"Do you know how many escorts the Princess has?" asked Silveneah

"No, we are about to find out I guess." said the druid smiling.

---Two hours later---

Naruto just exited the portal and was now facing the see. He looked to try and spot Zagark and he saw someone that looked just like him standing in front of about ten or fifteen men that wore the same armor. Next to the said person was a woman that looked like Silveneah and another Night Elf girl with a bow on her back and two long swords strapped to her waist. Naruto assumed that he needed to go there; he started walking down the road.

"Good luck in your adventures traveler." said a feminine voice.

Naruto turned and saw one of the guards smiling at him. Naruto also gave a smile under his mask; his eyes turned to a 'U' letting people know he was smiling. "Thank you." responded Naruto and he dashed towards the docks.

Naruto jumped on a building and looked on the docks, there was only one boat much bigger than the one they used to get here. He saw the group of people walking towards the boat and recognized Zagark as being one of them. Naruto jumped and landed on the beginning of the docks and started running towards the group.

Zagark sensed someone coming and turned around, he saw a boy with black mask, and black armor running towards them. He tensed thinking it was an assassin but relaxed when he saw that the person was smiling at him with his eyes turned to a 'U'. The druid gave his own smile and waved at him.

Naruto stopped in front of the group and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I'm late." he said

A man with black hair and black eyes walked up to Zagark and Naruto. "Who are you?" he asked pointing to Naruto

The blonde boy turned and inspected the man; he assumed he must be the captain of the escort team. "Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto bowing

"He is my last companion." said Zagark

The man raised an eyebrow. "A rogue…is he skilled?" he asked

The druid nodded. "He is one of the best I have seen."

The man nodded and turned around and walked towards the boat. A few minutes later everyone was boarded. Naruto followed Zagark down to the sleeping quarters; the druid showed him where he will sleep during the trip and then showed him the cantina. On the way back to their room the captain appeared again.

"I need one of you to guard the Princess a few hours." he said

"I'll do it." offered Naruto

The captain nodded and motioned for Zagark and Naruto to follow him. A few minutes later they where in front of a door guarded by two guards, said guards saluted the captain and the captain did a move of his hand and the guards left. He turned to Naruto and Zagark after that.

"Now no one enters, no one." he said sternly "Also when she exits her room you follow her everywhere and make sure she is safe."

Naruto nodded. "No problem, how long am I suppose to stay on guard?" he asked

"A few hours, then you will be relieved." said the captain

Naruto nodded and saluted in the same manner as the guards before him did. The captain returned the salute and walked away leaving Zagark and Naruto alone. The druid turned to Naruto and lowered at his level to whisper to him.

"Promise me you won't use your ninja skills, the Ninjutsu what you talked about." he said

"Why is that?" asked Naruto is a whisper

"They had never seen things like that and might suspect you work for the Burning Legion and they will attack you." explained the druid "It is best they don't know about your true powers yet."

Naruto nodded. "Alright I won't use any Ninjutsu." he said "But I am allowed to use what I learned from the druids' right?"

Zagark nodded. "Yes they already know you can use spells."

Naruto nodded, Zagark waved to him and left leaving the boy alone. Naruto leaned on the wall near the door and closed his eyes listening to everything around him. He could hear the sea outside and the boats movement, he could hear a faint blow of the wind and he could also hear breathing inside the room.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, he didn't see anything. He unsheathed his swords and studied its blade. He was fascinated of the sheer power the blade was giving. The dark glow made it look demonic in a way. He could have sworn he could hear the sword whisper, or at least someone whisper demanding blood. He at first thought it was Kyuubi but recently the fox started behaving, Zagark explained that they had lifted Kyuubi's curse and rage and he returned to his old self. But now Naruto was wondering who was demanding blood, who was whispering to him.

Naruto sighed and sheathed his sword; he then unsheathed his dagger and studied it. The blade again was giving power but it didn't glow in any kind of color. He wondered how he could use the dagger, he figured it isn't used like a kunai that you throw it at your target. He flipped in the air and caught it. It wasn't heavy and easy to maneuver. He shrugged and placed the dagger back in its sheath.

He suddenly heard something and tensed, he looked down the hallway but he didn't see anything, he looked everywhere, even the ceiling but there was nothing. He decided to ask to fox if he knew anything.

"_Hey Kyuubi."_ said Naruto

"_**Yes kit?"**_ came the response

"_Do you feel anything?"_ he asked

"_**No, you must be paranoid or something there is nothing here. All I can hear is what is happening outside and inside the room you are guarding."**_explained the fox

"_And what is happening?"_

"_**Well there is one person in the room that seems to be sleeping or something. Outside there are about thirty or so people working, even the druid and those two female elf's."**_ said Kyuubi

Naruto nodded and leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes. He listened carefully, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was watched; he could help but think that something might happen soon.

He heard someone opening the door he was guarding and he opened his eyes. He looked at the door and saw a girl coming out. It was the princess, Naruto's eyes widened for a second when he looked at her. She wore a white dress that showed her figure really good, he hair was tied in a ponytail. It was lucky that Naruto's face was covered because she couldn't see the drool coming from his mouth.

"_**Nice figure.**_**"** said Kyuubi whistling _**"She has a nice body."**_

Naruto shook his head and silenced Kyuubi, he looked at the girl, and she looked back at him. She saw his blue eyes and smiled.

"Naruto?" she asked smiling

Naruto nodded. "How can I help you princess?" he asked

the girl frowned and then smiled. She put her hand on Naruto's check making him blush, but again she couldn't see as his face was covered. "Don't call me like that, everyone does, call me by my name." she said

"Umm…" said Naruto "I don't think the captain would like that." he said seriously

"You can call me by my name in private, I just hate to be called princess constantly." she said

Naruto nodded. "Ok…then how can I help you Finia?" he asked

"Well first are you the one guarding my door?" she asked

"Yes, why is that?"

"Just wanted to know." she responded sincerely "Now second I know that you must follow me everywhere I go is that right?" she asked

Naruto nodded again. "The captain said not to drop you out of my sight."

"Ok." she said closing the door behind her. "Come on, let's go to the cantina, I want to eat something." she said

Naruto nodded. The girl took the lead and Naruto was walking behind her. As they where walking Naruto once again felt like someone was watching him and the girl. He glanced behind him but he didn't see anything.

"_Kyuubi?"_

"_**I know what you are going to say, keep your eyes peeled, there is something ominous here."**_ said the fox

Naruto nodded and continued walking while inspecting everything around him. A few minutes later they entered the cantina. Inside where three long tables with ten seats on each side, twenty per table, the girl walked pass the tables to a Dwarf with the same armor as the guards and same helmet. Naruto suspected the Dwarf to be one of the guards.

The Dwarf heard someone coming and turned around; he saw the girl and saluted her. She waved her hand telling him to stand down which he did.

"How can I her ya?" the dwarf asked

"Do you know where the cook is?" Finia asked "I'm a little hungry."

The dwarf nodded. "I be right back." he said walking towards a door and disappearing behind it. A few minutes later he came out with a tray with a lot of food. He walked up to Naruto and gave it to him.

"Thank you." said Finia

"Ne problem." the dwarf said

Finia turned around to leave and was closely followed by Naruto, when they exited the cantina she turned to Naruto and took the tray in her hands. Naruto raised an eyebrow which was seen by the girl.

"I can handle this." she said "You don't need to serve me, no one needs. I don't know why they have to do all those things." she said with a frown

"It looks to me like you don't like being a princess that much."

The girl shook her head. "Not always, I travel a lot and don't have time for friends, the worst part is that I have an arranged marriage and I don't know with whom."

"What's so bad about that?" asked Naruto

"I don't want to marry someone I don't know, especially someone that is just after power, the power he will gain through marriage." she said walking away

Naruto followed her closely behind. "But is it necessary for you to marry?" he asked

The girl nodded. "It's the only way I will become Stormwind's queen." she explained

"But is it necessary to marry someone you don't know? To follow the arranged marriage?"

"Not always." she said shaking her head "Father said that if I find someone I like and is suitable to become my husband then I won't have to go through an arranged marriage."

"And you didn't find anyone so far?" asked Naruto

"No…" she said "All those that wanted to be with me wanted for power." she sighed. "I guess there isn't any honest person out there that would want to marry me just for to be with me and not for my power."

Naruto nodded. "I know what you mean, or at least kind of."

The girl smiled at him. "Thank you for the conversation." she said "I enjoyed talking to you; we should do it more often."

"Yeah." said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

Again a few minutes later they arrived back at the girl's room. The girl was about to enter her room when Naruto grabbed her hand. She looked at him questionable. Naruto brought a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet.

Naruto let go of her hand, he turned to the door and grabbed the knob. He brought his hand to his swords hilt getting ready for anything.

"_Do you feel it?"_ asked Naruto

"_**Yes…death…it's the smell of death."**_ said Kyuubi

Naruto opened the door slowly and walked inside the room looking at Finia with the corner of his eye to be sure she was safe. As he entered her room he saw all her things, the room was luxurious, and he even saw a staff with a strange blue crystal on one end lying on the bed. He then looked at the wall above the bed and his eyes widened.

On the wall there was writing, Naruto approached the wall and put his fingers on the writing, it was written in blood.

He ran outside the room. "Captain!" he yelled

"What's wrong?" asked Finia. She wanted to enter her room but was stopped by Naruto who shook his head.

After a few seconds the captain came running with five guards and Zagark. He saw the girl was out of her room and Naruto holding her arm.

"What happened?" he asked glaring at him thinking he was doing something to the princess.

Naruto let go of Finia's arm and pointed to her room. The captain raised an eyebrow and walked inside. He spotted the writing. _'I'm watching her.'_

The captain swore and came back outside. "Damn it, we just left the port and we have a assassin on board."

Finia's eyes widened and the guards tensed. "We need to find him fast." said the captain "Go and alert everyone." he said to the guards that saluted and ran away.

"What do we do now?" asked Zagark

The captain turned to him. "We can't let the princess stay in this room anymore, the assassin might have a way to enter now." he said

The druid nodded and brought his hand to his chin. He closed his eyes and started thinking. "We could move her somewhere else, in another room."

"I know but where?" asked the captain "No where is safe, especially cause the assassins are usually rogues." as he said that both he and the druid turned to look at Naruto

The blonde tensed. "I didn't do anything, I was with her the whole time." he said

"Not that." said the captain "Did you by any chance sense anything?" he asked "Rogues always sense other rogues."

Naruto thought for a second before he nodded. "Yes, I did sense something but I didn't see anything."

The captain nodded. "Then it's clear, we have a rogue assassin on board."

"Then we need to be even more careful." said the druid "But the main priority is to move the princess from her current room to another."

The captain nodded. "But there still is one thing." he said

"That being?" asked the druid raising an eyebrow

"If the assassin wanted to kill the princess why did he write that in blood on the wall to let everyone know he is here?" the captain asked

"Simple." said Zagark "That is one of the assassins that like to play with your fear. He lets everyone know he is present and still kills. He takes down numbers till he is stopped."

Suddenly they heard a scream and something metallic hitting the floor at the next level of the sleeping quarters.

"Shit." said the captain "The assassin, lets go." he said

"Wait my staff." said Finia

"Here it is." the druid said coming out of the room and holding her staff. She let the tray down on the ground and took her staff.

The group ran down the hall with the captain in front, he was followed by Zagark, behind the druid was the princess and behind her Naruto who was tensing more and more as he could feel even more and more danger as they walked. The smell of death made Naruto tense a lot; he wondered why no one smelled it.

As they arrived at the second level the found two guards lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood. On the wall near them there was writing in blood. _'Two down'_ could be read.

The captain swore even more and punched the wall. "Damn it! We lost two men, this is not good, and we have a pro here."

"Can't we turn back?" asked Naruto

"I'm afraid we can't, we are already too far from Darnassus and if the assassin sees that we are turning around he will go directly for the princess." said the captain

"Wait doesn't that mean that…" started Naruto to say but was interrupted but the druid

"Yes, that means that when we get closer to Menethil he will strike more and more and will try to approach the princess for the kill." he said

"That leaves me only one choice." said the captain "We need to move the princess in the same room with you druid since you can handle most of the stuff."

The druid nodded. "Yes it is true I can handle a lot of things but the fact is that I cannot face a rogue alone, especially one as 'talented' as this one." said Zagark inspecting the dead bodies.

"Then what do we do?" asked the captain

"I could look after her." said Naruto gaining everyone's attention

The captain laughed mockingling. "You?" he asked "You can't do anything."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Don't underestimate me." he said growling

"I think it's a good idea." said Zagark

"As do I." supported Finia

"But your highness, I can't just let you with this punk!" he exclaimed "Who knows what he could do? Or can't do…"

The princess waved her hand to stop him. "I trust in his abilities, I know he is capable."

"But…"

Finia shook her head. "It is my decision." she turned to Naruto "Show me your room." she said

Naruto looked at Zagark. "I will move out." the druid said "I know you can handle it, don't hold anything back anymore." he said

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto

"Yes, this is far to dangerous to be taken lightly." responded the druid with a nod

Naruto turned to the princess and motioned for her to follow him. The descended one level and walked down the hallway, after a few seconds they came to a door. Naruto opened the door and walked inside followed by Finia. He closed the door and took a chair placing it with the back at the wall near the door. He sat in the chair and looked at the girl.

Finia looked around the room; it was a simple cabin for travelers. She placed her staff on a bed and turned to look at Naruto who was sitting on a chair near the door. She saw he was looking at her and she looked out the window for a second before turning back to look at Naruto.

"What did Zagark mean by not holding anything back?" she asked

"I have special talents." said Naruto "So special no one ever saw them."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "How come?" she asked

Naruto sighed. "I cannot tell you now; I don't trust just anyone with something like this."

The girl nodded and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, but if you want to know I am on your side, I just want to keep my talents a secret." said Naruto

The girl looked at him and smiled. "I know that." she then sat on the bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto

"I'm a little afraid, I never faced a rogue before." she answered.

"Ah…" said Naruto "Don't worry I won't let anything happen."

The girl looked at him and smiled. "I know, that is why I said I trust you and your skills."

Naruto gave a grin under his mask. There was a knock at the door, Naruto sat up and brought his hand to the swords hilt, and he opened the door and saw Zagark there with two tray of food. Naruto stepped aside and the druid entered the cabin. The blonde boy closed the door behind him.

Zagark placed the trays on the table and turned to Naruto. "I thought you two might be hungry." he said

"Thank you." said Finia bowing her head

"There is no need to bow to me, I am but a mere druid." he said as he took his stuff from the second bed.

"Where will you be?" asked Naruto the druid

"In the shadows." he answered

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

The druid turned to him and grinned. "I packed my stuff not to take them away but for them to be packet seeing as I won't need them anymore." He took a container out of his pocket. "I'm going to change." he said as he walked out the room

Finia looked at Naruto. "What did he mean by that?" she asked

Naruto shrugged. "I have no idea."

A few second later the druid walked back in, but he looked different. Now he wore dark red cowl that covered his entire face, he wore leather shoulder guards that had the design of a claw on them, their ending tips where bent upwards and the shoulder guards where colored black. On his chest he wore leather armor with two pockets on its chest and two chains strapped from the chest to the belt. He wore the same belt, his boots where now black, he wore black pants and gloves. On his back was a staff whose top ending looked like bat wings with a green diamond between them.

The girl immediately recognized what he wore. "That is feral armor." she said

The druid nodded. "That it is."

"What is feral armor?" asked Naruto

"Feral armors are sued by druids that fight shapeshifted. "Explained the druid." he then was surrounded by green lines, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared instead of the druid stood a panther the same one that the druids showed Naruto and the same one that fought the three undead in Ashenvale.

"Zagark?" asked Naruto

The cat nodded. "Yes. Oh and what I meant by I will be in the shadows, I meant I will walk the hallways in my cat form."

"But what if you encounter the rogue?" asked Naruto

"I will give a loud roar." said the cat that walked out the room. As soon as it was out it seemed to fade from existence

Naruto looked around wondering where he disappeared, he looked down the corridor but the druid was nowhere.

"I suggest you close the door and keep an eye open for anything strange." said a voice that resembled Zagark's

Naruto nodded and walked back inside the room and closed the door locking it. He took his seat back and sighed. He felt someone in front of him and he raised his head, he saw Finia in front of him holding a tray and smiling.

"You should eat." she said

Naruto nodded and brought his mask down and took the tray from her thanking her. She walked back to the table where her tray was and they started eating, when they where done Naruto brought his mask back on his face and the girl lay down on the bed watching the ceiling.

Naruto sighed as he knew this will be hard.

"_**You should shift in your fox form, the small one."**_ said Kyuubi

"_Why should I do that?"_ asked Naruto

"_**If the assassin only sees her he will come out and we can grab him, he doesn't know you can shift in a fox so use it to your advantage."**_

"_Yeah but we are going to take a big risk by doing that."_ said Naruto _"The assassin might hit her before I can react."_

He felt Kyuubi shake his head. _**"Trust me, it will be much safer."**_

"_But…"_

"_**NO listen, he need to bring him out before he kills too many, tell the girl you will shift and wait for the right moment."**_ said Kyuubi

Naruto frowned; he looked at the girl who was still lying on the bed. He got up and walked to her, she turned her head to look at him. Naruto then lowered his head to whisper to her.

"I am going to shift into an animal." he said

"Why?" asked the girl

"So we can draw the assassin out, don't worry you won't be hit, I promise that." he said smiling. The girl didn't know why but felt like he was saying the truth, she nodded and Naruto took a step back. He closed his eyes and he was enveloped in a puff of smoke, when it cleared in the same spot where he stood, there was a small one tailed fox with flaming red fur.

"Oh, your so cute." said Finia as she took the fox in her arms

"Thank you." said Naruto blushing; only that it wasn't seen since he had red fur.

"But there is one thing I don't understand." she said looking in the foxes eyes "How come you can shift like a druid?"

Naruto sighed which looked cute to the girl. "Well Zagark says I am a combination of Rogue, Mage and Druid."

The girl's eyes went wide. "How come?" she asked.

"Don't know, it's just as I am, this is one of my special talents that I want to keep safe." he said "promise you won't tell anyone? Please."

The girl nodded. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Naruto nodded and jumped down from her arms on the floor, he walked to the chair and jumped on the chair and saw while waving his tail and looking at the girl. The girl giggled at the sighed and then lay down on the bed.

After a few hours the girl fell asleep and Naruto was still looking over her, he thanked Kyuubi for putting a jutsu on him. The fox placed a jutsu that will keep Naruto awake for a week. To Naruto it seemed like the fox was becoming more of a friend and he was more and more helpful, he didn't realize though that the fox will now become his greatest ally to what has to come.

* * *

**A/N: This is the next chapter, a little short but what can I say. I hope you like the new look for Naruto. As for the druids change of armor, he has two sets, one for fighting and one for healing like any other healer would have. You will see who the assassin next chapter, till then you need to think who it could be.**


	5. The difference between the two…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or World of Warcraft.

**Chapter 5: The difference between the two…**

A day had passed uneventful, well not entirely. Two more crew members and two more guards had died that bringing down the princesses guard regiment from thirty to a total of twenty four guards. Zagark said that with those numbers they would encounter problems when heading towards Ironforge, the same thing was said by the guard's captain who was getting more and amore angry with the assassin.

Naruto had spent all day in the same room with Finia; they weren't allowed to leave the room so they could conceal their position from the assassin. So liking it or not they stayed in the same room an entire day, in silence. Finia had tried to talk to Naruto and learn more about him but whenever she would ask about his home village he would change the subject or not answer at all.

Some times the druid would come in the room with two trays of food and leave them on the table for the two room occupants to eat. He would give them some information about what is happening but more than that nothing would happen when he would enter the room.

Right now like in the last night Naruto was watching over the girl as she was sleeping, he was in his fox form sitting on the chair that he had placed near the door.

"_**Tell me how you plan on going back home?" **_asked Kyuubi

"_I have no idea whatsoever, I don't know this world and I don't know it's secrets." _responded the boy honestly.

"_**Doesn't that druid know any way?"**_

"_No, he didn't say that he knew, but don't you know an ancient jutsu or something like that to send me home?"_ the blonde boy asked

"_**If I knew that don't you think I would have already told you?"**_ the fox asked

Naruto sighed. _"I guess your right." _

"_**Of course I am right…"**_ retorted the fox _**"But still…why do you want to go home? Why not stay here?"**_ he asked

"_Well I need to keep my promise to Sakura-chan and bring back Sasuke-teme, then I need to become Hokage and then…well…"_

"_**And then you don't know what else to do, honestly if you ask me you shouldn't go back there."**_

"_Why not?"_ asked Naruto

"_**Simply put, you don't know if you can accomplish those dreams…sure you will bring that traitors butt back to Konoha, but what are you going to do after that?"**_ asked Kyuubi

"_I told you, become Hokage."_

"_**Do you think they will let you?"**_ the fox asked with a sneer _**"Think out of the box Naruto, they will never let you become Hokage because of me, if I know them better they will make that traitor Hokage and blame you for his defection."**_

"_But you don't know that for sure."_ said Naruto a little scared

"_**I know how a human mind thinks when it is succumbed by fear, your rationality disappears and is replaced with nothing but instinct, pure instinct."**_ said Kyuubi

"_and how did you act when you attacked Konoha?" _

"_**Out of rage I think…"**_

"_Great…and isn't that somehow related to the narrow mind thing you are telling me about?"_ asked the blonde

"_**I guess it is, but we are way of now, you didn't answer me, why go back to Konoha? Why not live here? I mean everyone here doesn't seem to mind about me…"**_ said Kyuubi

"_They don't mind about you because not many people know about you and those that do somehow think you are a great spirit and they respect you."_

"_**And…am I not a great spirit now? If I am no longer a great fox then a great spirit fox, still there right?"**_ asked the fox

"_I suppose, but I can't stay here, what about my friends?"_ asked Naruto

"_**And what about them?"**_ the Kyuubi asked intrigued _**"Don't you think they will forget about you?"**_

"_No, no one will forget about Uzumaki Naruto, and you know that."_

"_**Well alright, they won't forget about you, but don't you have friends here now?"**_

"_All I have is Zagark and Silveneah…and maybe that Razor guy but he was strange and I don't know if I will meet him again in the near future."_ said Naruto thinking

"_**Yes, but isn't that good?"**_

"_No, I have more friends in Konoha, besides what about baa-chan and ero-sennin?"_ the blonde asked

"_**Ah how could I forget? Listen kit, they might miss you know, that is true, but don't you think these people here will miss you as well?"**_

"…"

"_**See what I mea?"**_the fox asked _**"And you can make more friends here and you can become someone here, not like in Konoha where those civilians wait for you at every corner ready to take your head off and your so called Konoha nin's to betray you on the battlefield and leave you to rot, oh and did I forget about the Akatsuki?"**_

Naruto sighed. _"Well those are some downs, but it's too early for me to decide about this, I mean maybe I can still get to Sakura-chan and convince her to go on a date and then maybe…"_

"_**Stop right there."**_ interrupted the fox _**"First of all how much has that pink girl helped you in the past?"**_

"_Well there was that time when…um…"_

"_**Just as I thought, except for the usual punches she gave you she didn't even lift a helping finger, even that emo kid that betrayed Konoha helped you more than she did."**_ the fox said sternly

"_Yeah but she changed, I'm sure of it."_ said Naruto

"_**Are you sure?"**_ asked Kyuubi _**"Let's put it like this, you somehow manage to get to date the girl, what will happen when you finally bring back the emo traitor?"**_

"_We will be a complete team again?"_ asked Naruto

"_**Besides that…"**_

"_Umm…I will be able to train with Sasuke?"_

"_**No…she will dump you for him, once a fan-girl always a fan-girl, get used to it, you cannot change things like this."**_ said Kyuubi

Naruto looked down with a sad expression. _"So what should I do?"_

"_**Think about what I said, go home…or stay here where you could do things you couldn't do back in Konoha and maybe find someone to love who isn't useless and a fan-girl."**_

With that the two stopped talking; Kyuubi left the blonde alone to think about what he said, to let every piece of information sink in him. The fox didn't have high hopes that Naruto would stop thinking of going back home but at least he had to try for the boy's safety. Every since he saw his memories he felt a slight guilt for the boy's predicament, he wanted to change his fate and find a place where he can truly call home and find someone who he can truly try and gain respect and love.

Naruto for his part just stood in the dark room listening to the ocean hitting the side of the boat making it rock slowly almost useable. He was thinking about what Kyuubi said, true everything that had happened to him back in Konoha he didn't want to happen again but he left precious people back there, people that he wanted to see again, he hasn't seen anyone back in Konoha for over two years and now he might never see them again.

The blonde boy sighed as he remembered how he met everyone when he was little, a smile creped every time he remembered the moments when he met his father figure Iruka, when he met Tsunade. He even smiled when he remembered Gaara, strange or not the red haired boy wasn't all that bad, he just had a different view of the world that needed to be changed a little. He hasn't seen him ever since the mission when Gaara was forced to fight some strange people to save his new pupil.

As Naruto thought about his friends and the people he had met over the time he remembered Kyuubi's words regarding the council of Konoha and the villagers, now that he stood to think about it, the dream of Hokage was tougher to achieve than he had thought. The council would surely object in naming him and the fox was also right when he said that they might even try to name Sasuke as Hokage if he was brought back. Things didn't look that good with his dream thinking more now.

Naruto sighed once again and started thinking about his options of remaining in this world, he already met the Night Elf's who seem to be good people and they don't judge at first sight, he even made some friends amongst them so staying here with them was a plus, but the only thing that seem to negate that plus was the hole dead that where walking amongst the living.

Another bad thing about the world was the continuous war with the Burning Legion. He didn't see anyone from that group if he could call them like that, but he had heard how they look like and they weren't rumors but the real deal. Staying in a world where demons roam free and kill anything that gets in their way, which resulted in a big minus about staying here.

Then again he saw that there are other wonders of this world and he thought that there are more to come, plus there are people that need help and there aren't that many to help them now with the outgoing war. Maybe staying here and helping would do him good and would gain him respect, the kind of respect he couldn't find back in Konoha.

Naruto looked out the window and for the first time he saw that the sky was much clearer here than in Konoha, the moon looked like it was closer and the stars seemed to shine much brighter. It was a beautiful site, he had to admit that.

The blonde boy suddenly heard movement in the room, he glanced around and saw that Finia was stirring up, a little early in his opinion, it was still around midnight or so. When the girl opened her eyes she looked around the room like she was trying to find something, or someone. Her eyes rested on Naruto.

"Naruto?" she asked yawning

"Yes…" responded the little fox

"Could I go and get a glass of water?"

Naruto shook his head. "You know you can't leave the room…"

"Than what am I suppose to do?" she asked "I'm thirsty…"

Naruto looked at the cup that was on the table near the bed. "Isn't there anymore water in there?"

"No…" said the princess shaking her head

Naruto sighted. "Can you wait till morning till Zagark comes with breakfast?"

"I could, but I don't know…" she said "I don't want to wine but I really am thirsty."

"So what should I do?" asked the blonde

"I know I shouldn't ask you this but could you get me a glass of water since I can't?" she asked sweetly

"Sorry, you know I'm not allowed to leave the room…" responded the little fox

Finia sighed. "I know…"

Naruto pondered for a second, he had to guard her but at the same time he couldn't ignore a request, the captain said clearly that he needs to listen to her, but even more clearly that he is not allowed to leave her alone in the room at any times.

The boy frowned as he knew that in the end the captain would still berate him if he finds out that he disrespected a request just to keep the other order up and going. He glanced over at Finia and saw that she was gazing out the window; he used this opportunity to change back to his human form and create one bushin.

Unfortunately she heard the puff of smoke in which the clone was created and when she turned around and saw two identical Naruto's her eyes widened and she reacted like one of them was hostile, an enemy in disguise. She grabbed her staff that was near her bed and was ready to cast a spell when Naruto stopped her.

"So do you want something specific to drink or just water?" one of the Naruto's asked

The girl blinked in confusion, both boys where standing there looking at her and waiting for her answer, not one of them was attacking the counterpart of her.

"You must be confused by the clone?" asked one of the two that took a seat on the chair

The girl nodded dumbly. "Did you say clone?" she asked curious

Both Naruto's nodded. "Yes, remember when I told you yesterday that I have a special ability or more?"

"Yes…why?"

"This is one of my special abilities, I can clone myself to do more things." responded both boys.

The girl's mouth was open wide. "So you mean that you can duplicate yourself?" she asked

They both nodded. "Yes, but I would advise you not to tell anyone about this."

"Why is that?" she asked curious

The two boys' sighed at the same time. "It's just that I don't know how other people would react."

"Oh…alright, I won't tell anyone." she said smiling

"Good, now water or anything else to drink?"

"Water would be fine." she said

Both boys nodded and the one standing up walked out the door. A few moments later he came back with a glass of water, after he handed it to the girl the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and so did the real boy. For a second the girl was afraid that something happened, but when the smoke cleared and she saw the red fox on the chair she sighed in relief knowing what her guard had did.

She drank the glass of water and placed the empty glass on the table, she thanked Naruto smiling at him and lay back in the bed closing her eyes and falling asleep again. Naruto reviewed his clones memory, the other reason he had decided to make a clone and send it for a glass of water was to find some information about the assassin. He knew that the guy was still around here somewhere and he wanted to see where he and what he was doing, if he could see him that is.

The clone didn't find much information; the ship was quiet, too quiet. It was so quiet that Naruto thought it was like a graveyard in the middle of the night right before the dead would start raising out of their graves and head towards the nearest person to devour him or something like that. He still didn't understand if the dead in this world are mindless or if they think and know how to attack and fight, he was also curious on what the dead feast in this world, not like he knows what the dead in his world eat since in his world the dead are dead and nothing more.

The only thing that the clone did find was some strange smell, it smelled like rotten flesh or something like that and it came from the end of the hallway where the room was at. Naruto wondered what the smell was, did the killer managed to get some more people on his death list or was it something else. He shrugged, he had something else to think about now, and that was if he should stay here in this world or go back home.

---Midnight---

It was midnight, now it really was midnight, how did Naruto know? It was simple, a few minutes ago a letter was sent under the door that had the time on it, of course that wasn't the main thing, the most important thing was that they would reach shore tomorrow at noon. Naruto was reading the letter again when he heard a knock at the door, he got ready to shift back in his human form when a voice spoke.

"Be careful Naruto." said the voice that seemed awful familiar with the druids "If the assassin heard about the news that we will reach Menethil at noon he will strike anytime, be prepared for the worst, I will continue my sweep of the hallways." and with that the voice disappeared.

Naruto didn't waste any time, he ran under his bed and from there he looked over at the sleeping form of the princess. He waited for the assassin to come, if he would come like Zagark had said then now would be the moment, there was no one in the room, from the assassin's point of view which Naruto was deducing and there was no one near the room that would help her in time if she woke up before he delivered the fatal blow.

Yes, this was the right moment for an assassin the strike if they didn't want the princess to get to Menethil alive. So all Naruto had to do now is stand under the bed and watch…and wait. The little fox perked its ears and listened carefully to what was happening around him.

There was nothing, it was a deadly silence, something that Naruto would have enjoyed. He liked it when it was silence around him, he could think clearly, but now, it was something else. All this silence wasn't that good, surely he could hear the water outside and the wind but nothing else, no one else was moving. It was strange that he couldn't hear the crew walking around.

Naruto suddenly heard something and his ears twitched; it was a silent sound, like someone or something was trying to break the window silently. Then all of a sudden he started hearing the ocean and the wind more clear, he could see the sheets on the bed raising and falling down again, the wind was blowing inside the room. Now this was strange, it could only mean that someone had indeed broken the window of the room to enter it.

The blonde boy's eyes then picked up and pair of feet landing in front of him, he couldn't see if he was an undead like the ones he met in the forest or if he was just another person. The reason why he couldn't see for sure was because the said person's legs where completely covered with armor, leather armor. But Naruto could feel it, the man had an aura of death around him, and he smelled like rotten flesh.

The man started approaching Finia's bed slowly, not making any sound whatsoever. Naruto could see two pointy objects strapped to the person's waist, they looked like a pair of daggers, both blades where long and dense and they where sharpened because they shined in the moon light.

Naruto saw the man taking his daggers out, he decided to move as well. The blonde boy got out from under the beat and slowly without making any sound he changed to his human form and creped behind he strange person. When Naruto was at his level he could see that the person's arms where a little clear, the armor didn't completely cover them, he could see his bones, which indicated that the man was an undead.

The undead was now in front of the girl with his daggers raised, he was about to strike when he felt a blade around his neck and something sharp pointed at his back. The undead turned his head a little in the back and saw a boy around the age of fifteen with a black mask covering his face making only his eyes visible, the boy was holding a sword in his right hand and a dagger in his left hand. The sword had a faint black glow, it wasn't an enchant which meant that the blade was special; it had powers of its own.

"Who are you?" asked the boy

The undead made a crackling sound, Naruto raised an eyebrow, he didn't understand a thing and neither did Kyuubi. The undead then let out a silent chuckle, only picked up by Naruto.

"I will ask again." the blonde boy said pressing his weapons around the undead's neck and back. "Who are you?"

"You rookie…you nothing." the undead crackled

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto deadly "Are you underestimating me?"

"Pathetic fleshes…go before I kill…" the undead crackled again.

"What do you want with Finia?" demanded Naruto

The undead chuckled silently, then his chuckle turned to a laugher, a sinister on at that as it sounded like a maniac's laugh or something much more sinister than that. The laughter woke up Finia, as she opened her eyes she saw the two figures, the one in the back she identified as Naruto, then she saw he was holding his weapons around the second figure that was laughing like an undead. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the two daggers above her.

The undead stopped laughing and saw the petrified girl looking at his daggers; he ignored Naruto and let his daggers drop on the girl. Naruto saw what the undead was doing, he dropped his sword and grabbed the undead's right arm, he swung around stopping him from stabbing Finia and threw him in the wall near the door. Naruto took his sword back in his right hand and glared at the undead that was getting up and shaking his head.

The undead glared at Naruto for stopping him on his mission. But then he laughed again as he knew he would enjoy killing the blonde boy as well. The undead moved slowly towards his prey, he moved like he was limping, his back was arched, he wasn't standing up straight. As he approached his target slowly like a lion Naruto stiffened more and more, Finia got over her shock and was about to grab her staff when she heard a clinking sound. She looked and saw that Naruto had parried the undead's right dagger with his sword and the left dagger with his own dagger.

"Not good you…" said the undead in a crackling sound. He moved his arms to the sides forcing Naruto to do the same and used the opening to grab Naruto by the chest and throw him towards the wall. The blonde boy hit the wall with a loud 'thud' and groaned in pain.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the undead in front of him; before he could react the undead delivered a powerful kick sending him through the wall in the hallway. The undead followed the blonde boy through the wall with his daggers ready to strike.

The blonde boy got back on his feet fast and charged the undead who started laughing at him, he tried to slash the undead but the attack was dodged, he tried to stab him in the chest with his dagger but the attack was parried. Naruto tried to deliver a roundhouse kick but it was dodged again by the undead that ducked.

"Naruto!" yelled Finia, the blonde boy turned to look at her "Run and get help you can't fight him, he is on an entire different level from you."

Naruto was about to talk when he felt pain in his back, he heard Finia gasp and saw her covering her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. He turned his head and saw the undead had stabbed him in the back with his dagger. The undead took his dagger out and brought it to the blonde's throat deciding to finish the job.

Finia grabbed her staff and recited an incantation fast, her hands glowed a bright yellow for a second and then it disappeared, she moved her hand towards Naruto's direction and the blonde boy was suddenly surrounded by a strange yellow circle. The undead tried to cut his throat only to find out that he couldn't touch the boy's skin. He looked up at the princess and charged her. She did the same thing like she did to Naruto only that this time she raised her hand up above her head, she too was surrounded by a yellow circle now.

Naruto saw the undead making his way to Finia, he chased after him, the undead was hitting the circle with his daggers trying to break it and Finia looked like she was getting more and more tired sustaining the shield. When the shield broke, the undead was again about to hit her when the attack was blocked by Naruto's sword, then the boy raised his dagger and brought it down in the undead's head.

The undead screamed and leaped away but he didn't fall down and die like everyone does when they are stabbed in the head. He was still on his feet glaring at the blonde boy.

"What the…" said Naruto "He should have died."

Finia shook her head as she got back on her feet. "Undead don't die that easily from an attack, they are dead after all."

"And then how am I suppose to kill him?" asked Naruto

"I don't know." said the princess afraid "I never fought an undead, come to think of it I never fought in my life, I only sparred."

Naruto frowned. _**"At least she is helpful, not like that pink girl."**_ said Kyuubi in the boy's mind

"_What do you mean?"_ asked Naruto

"_**Remember that the undead was about to cut your throat and he didn't succeed?" **_the fox asked and Naruto had a fast flash back

"_Yeah, I remember I was surrounded by a strange yellow circle, what was that?"_ the boy asked

"_**I don't know, all I know is that the girl had something to do with it, if she didn't do that circle around you we would have been dead by now."**_ said Kyuubi

Naruto was about to ask something again when the undead attacked. He also charged ignoring the princess that was telling him to run away and forget about his order. The blonde boy brought his sword up and let it drop to cut the undead in half, he wasn't expecting for the undead to parry the sword with his dagger, he also didn't expect for him to try and stab him again, when Naruto saw that the undead was preparing to stab him in the stomach he leaped back just in time avoiding the strike.

The undead charged not waiting anymore as he knew that reinforcements for the boy could come in any second. He tried to cut the boy with a vertical slash but Naruto managed to parry his attack, he used his second dagger to try and stab him in the head, Naruto moved to the side to try to avoid the attack but got stabbed in the shoulder. He gritted his teeth and delivered a kick in the undead's kidney sending him away.

"_**Kit if I where you I'd grab the girl and run."**_ said the fox

"_Why?"_ asked Naruto "_I can handle him."_

"_**Kit, do as I say, he is on a different level than you, I can feel his power, he is much stronger than you, he has been holding back the entire time."**_ yelled Kyuubi

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard that, without waiting any other word from Kyuubi he sheathed his weapons and grabbed Finia taking her in his arms bridal style and running out the door. The undead got back on his feet and yelled in anger, he ran out the door following Naruto.

Despite the situation they where in Finia couldn't help but blush, any girl would have if a boy was carrying her while she was in her night dress. Naruto was too afraid for the first time in years to think about how the girl was dressed, he kept glancing back and when he saw the undead approaching more and more and would push more chakra in his feet running faster and faster just to try and escape the assassin.

Naruto reached the end of the hallway and started climbing up, the undead wasn't far behind, he was catching up really fast. The blonde boy cursed when he saw that he couldn't shake the undead of him, he couldn't even try and stop to attack him because he would endanger Finia even though he saw that she was capable to protect herself.

When Naruto reached the outside of the ship he looked around trying to spot someone, strangely no one was out on the deck. It was silent outside, only the wind could be heard or the water hitting the side of the ship, nothing more than that.

"Where the hell is everyone?" he asked looking around

Finia also looked around and was starting to wonder the same thing. "I…I don't know…"

"_**Kit, jump to the left." **_said Kyuubi

"_Huh?"_

"_**Do it now!" **_yelled Kyuubi with a little fear in his voice

Naruto did as the fox told him; he jumped to the left and avoided a dagger that was brought down to stab him. He looked behind him and saw the assassin there.

"How…how come I didn't sense him before now?" asked Naruto wide eye

"He must have vanished so he could ambush you." responded Finia

Naruto moved to the side of the ship and let the princess down, he turned to the assassin and unsheathed his weapons and got into a fighting position. The undead slowly turned to face him, he brought his dagger up to his neck and made it looked like he was cutting his throat; he then pointed a finger to both Naruto and Finia and started laughing.

The blonde boy stood watching his enemy unfazed by his taunting. He remembered what the druid said the day before, not to hold back if he comes face to face with the assassin. Naruto now decided that he shouldn't hold back anymore, he used his left hand that had the dagger in it to make a hand sign, he disappeared from view in a whirl of leafs making Finia and the undead go wide eye.

Naruto reappeared behind the undead and he pushed his sword through the undead's chest. The assassin growled, he spun around and moved his left dagger to stab Naruto in the chest, the blonde boy dodged turning to the side and he used his dagger to try and cut the undead's face in half, he didn't succeed as the undead ducked and used both his daggers to stab the blonde boy in the stomach.

Naruto gasped in pain as he felt the cold steel enter his body. He backed away ignoring the pain and the girl's cries for him to stop trying to fight and to run. The undead not waiting for the boy to make another move again charged with his daggers ready to strike. When he was near Naruto he brought his daggers up making it look like he was going to stab him again, Naruto fell for the trap and brought his weapons to parry but the undead lowered his weapons, spun behind the boy then raised the weapons again and brought them down in the boys shoulders.

The blonde boy yelled out in pain, he growled as he looked behind him, he moved his leg to kick the undead away but his leg was caught. The assassin first stabbed his leg with his daggers then he grabbed it with his hands and started spinning around, he then let go and the boy hit the side of the ship where the princess was losing conscious.

The undead then turned his attention the princess that was trying to heal Naruto, when she saw the assassin approaching her she brought her right hand above her head, a yellow light formed in her hand. She brought down her hand fast and a ray of light fell from the sky hitting the undead. Said undead started screaming in pain as the light was burning him, he now knew with what he was hit, the priests holy smite.

The assassin growled at Finia and charged her, the girl made another circle around her and was trying to keep it up while during the undead's attacks, she tried to do another spell to push the undead away but when she was about to move her hand towards the undead the assassin grabbed her hand. She then realized that he had managed to bring her shield down. The undead used his free hand to deliver a powerful punch making the girl lose conscious as he wanted to finish the job without anymore interference. He took one of his daggers out and was ready to go for the killing blow.

The undead was just inches away with his dagger when a hand grabbed his; he turned to look at Naruto who had grabbed his hand. The boy had his head down looking at the ground, but there was something strange about him, he looked different, he could see his canines longer, his hair longer and feral and those whisker marks more prominent. When Naruto raised his head to look into his eyes, the undead saw that the boy's eyes where now slit's and where a bloody red color.

"Burning Legion?" he asked crackling.

"**No, I am not one of the Burning Legion but I am your worst nightmare."** the blonde boy said in a demonic voice

He grabbed the undead's throat and raised him above the ground; he looked into his eyes and then threw him to the other side of the ship. A strange red glow started forming around Naruto. The blonde boy started doing some strange hand signs then, the undead just stood there watching not knowing what was happening. Before he knew it the boy was done with his hand signs.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (****Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**" he said. Nothing happened for a second, but then behind the boy the water raised forming a dragon, the undead watched wide eyed at what the boy did, he already felt the boy's power was beyond what he could handle, he realized that the boy could only be taken down by two now and his power was growing more and more till the boy could only be taken down by a full group of forty or more people.

Naruto glared at the undead and with a small motion of the hand the dragon roared and charged the undead with its mouth wide open to devour. The undead jumped to the side avoiding the dragon that had hit the end of the boat and exploded transforming in water, he turned to see where the boy is but when he did that he saw that the boy was right in front of him. Before he could act Naruto grabbed his right arm and ripped it off throwing it into the ocean.

The boy then jumped away and did another set of hand signs. "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**" he said before he spited out three fireballs. The undead watched as the fireballs raced towards him, he dodged the first one but the other two hit him throwing him on the side of the boat. When he got up Naruto was again in front of him, the boy grabbed his other hand and ripped it off throwing it into the ocean.

"**Those are some pretty weapons you got there."** said Naruto eyeing the two daggers **"You won't be needing them anymore now."** he said as he took the daggers from the undead and threw them to the other side of the boat. He then grabbed the undead by the throat and turned him to the side; he raised his knee and brought the undead down on it ripping him in two finally killing him. He then threw the parts into the ocean.

Naruto looked at the unconscious girl and walked towards her, when he was near her, he kneed down and looked at her, he brushed some hair of her face and smiled.

"**If the kit would listen to me he would be happy to stay here."** he said, now it was known at least to the gods that might be watching that it was Kyuubi that fought the undead.

"**Such a beauty, the kit would be a fool if he would leave and not stay here to try and win you."** he said with a grin. He then stood up again, he heard people coming up to the deck, he walked to the two daggers and took them in his hands, he lay down on the floor face up, he gritted his teeth and planted the first dagger in his left hand and then closed the palm holding the dagger tight. He put the second dagger to his right side and turned his head towards the princess.

"**Maybe you can convince him to stay here, I don't want him to return to that place to suffer again, I'm more than sure he can find happiness here."** with that he closed his eyes, his fox features disappeared slowly until he was replaced with the normal Naruto, it was too bad that his mask had fallen of his mouth during the first fight. Kyuubi wanted to use the mask to hide the facial expression towards the undead, the fact that the undead saw the canines and the whiskers made him lose some of the concentration and Kyuubi didn't find a good fight in him from that point.

---Morning---

Naruto lazily opened his eyes, his eyes rested on a girl's face, her silver hair reached down to his face, she was smiling at him.

"Good morning Naruto." she said

Naruto blushed slightly and this time the blush was caught by the girl who giggled. "H-hey…" then Naruto remembered the events before he passed out, his eyes widened. "Where is he?" he asked alarmed

"Where is who?" Finia asked not understanding

"The undead." the blonde boy responded still alarmed

"Oh, don't worry, he disappeared or he is dead." said Finia

"How?" the blonde boy asked

"I don't know for sure, no one knows." she responded, she then took a seat in the chair near Naruto's bed. "All I know is that Zagark found you with a dagger in your left hand." Naruto looked and saw that his left hand was bandaged "and another dagger near your right."

"What does that mean?" asked the blonde

The girl looked like she didn't know as well. "Do you mean you don't remember anything?"

"All I remember is that I fell unconscious after the undead kicked me in the kidney." said Naruto "I don't remember getting stabbed in the hand."

"Well I don't know much myself since he knocked me out." said the girl

"How are you two feeling?" asked a voice, both turned to look at the door and saw Zagark standing there smiling at them

"Fine, I guess." responded Naruto

"I'm alright thank you." the girl said

"That's good to hear, and Naruto." said the druid looking at the blonde boy "I don't know what you did but you got yourself a lot of wounds, it took me a lot of time to finish healing you."

"I guess I overdid it." said Naruto scratching his head

The girl giggled at him. "Well could you tell me how you defeated your assassin?" the druid asked

Both teen's looked at the druid questionable. "Our assassin?" asked Naruto

The druid nodded. "Didn't you wonder why the deck was empty?" he asked

"Yes we did wonder that." said the girl

"Well it's like this, there where two rogues, two assassins, we had to fight the second one and he proved tough." said the druid

"So that is why people died to easily." said Naruto

The druid nodded. "Now would you mind telling me how you defeated the assassin?"

"Well…" said Naruto "To be honest I don't remember."

The druid sighed. "Why do you want to know?" asked Finia

"Well I guess you figured out that he was on an entire different level than you." the druid responded

Finia nodded. "Yes he was like two times stronger than me, or more."

"Exactly, you two where much weaker than him, that is why I am wondering how come you defeated him."

"But how do you know that we really defeated him?" asked Naruto

"His daggers where next to you, a rogue never leaves his weapons behind" Zagark responded

"…" Naruto just stared, while Zagark had explained everything Kyuubi did his own explaining on what happened after the blonde boy passed out, he was shocked to hear that the fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune helped him survive, the fox helped him by defeating the undead. This just started to prove to the blonde boy that the Druid's did something to Kyuubi because now he really is a good person, but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on him, just in case.

"I'm going to change my armor and I will go on the deck, when we reach the port I'll come and tell you." said Zagark as he walked out the door closing it.

Naruto sighed and leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes, he brought his hand on his face and felt a fabric there, he touched his face in different placed and he realized that he had a new mask on, probably the druid repaired the damaged one.

The blonde boy looked at the princess that was sitting on the chair next to his bed, she was studying his face. Naruto raised an eye brow trying to figure out why she was studying him. Before he could open his mouth to speak she started to do the talking.

"Naruto…" she said "Why do you keep a mask on?"

The blonde boy brought his hand to his face, he didn't quite realize why, he just knew that rogues where masks to hide their identity, or someone was wearing a mask to…

"Hide my scars." responded the blonde sadly

The girl raised an eyebrow. "What scars? I mean you are the same age as me, you couldn't have gone through who knows how many battles."

If there was someone else that said that Naruto would have been pissed off, but he knew that he was in a different world where children aren't sent in wars and battles.

"Despite my age I did fight many battles." Naruto said "But the scars I hide are not from battles…they are from the past."

The girl was more curious now. "The past you say?"

"Yes." responded the blonde boy with a nod.

"What happened in your past?" she asked

Naruto turned his head away from her facing the wall. "I can't tell, not yet…" _"Hopefully never."_

"_**You are too afraid; people won't judge you here because of me, trust me." **_Kyuubi said

"_You don't know that for sure, the Druid's where an exception because they always see and work with spirits."_

The fox didn't say anything after that, he decided to let the boy figure out for himself that he doesn't need to hide in a place like this, not everyone would judge him wrong especially since they don't know about the tailed beasts.

"Why can't you tell?" asked Finia "Why not me for example?"

"It's not that easy…" explained Naruto "I was shunned, beaten, treated poorly in the past for what I didn't ask; I don't want the past repeat itself."

The girl looked down at the ground. "Sorry." she said

"For what?" the blonde boy asked raising an eyebrow

"That I brought such a subject." she responded "I of all people should have known this, how it is to be afraid of the past."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be curious. "What do you mean?" he asked

"It's just that…" Finia stopped and looked out the window. "It's that my mother…well, she died when I was only ten, killed in front of me by undead forces."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto said sincerely

"But you know." the girl said looking back at Naruto and giving him a warm smile "If you ever want to talk your past I won't judge you by it."

Naruto gave her one of his own smiles. "Thank you." he said as he looked up at the ceiling again "Do you think that I could get some more rest before we get to Menethil?" he asked

"Sure, we should arrive in maximum five hours, so you should rest some more." the girl said nodding

"Alright, thanks." the blonde boy said closing his eyes. Finia waited a few minutes and then she slowly reached to Naruto's mask, the blonde boy caught her arm startling her. "I didn't say that you can remove my mask." he teased

Finia pouted and turned around faking to be hurt, Naruto chuckled silently and turned on his left side falling asleep.

---Unknown place---

Screams of horror and pain could be heard everywhere, moans of the dead, growls of the demons and beats. Horses galloping down the massive hallways, a multitude of apocalyptic sounds could be heard all around the hallways.

In one particular room, a laboratory of some sort, filled with canteens, green oozing liquids, bodies of all types, mutilated or not, stood one person. No, not a person, he wasn't a person anymore, he had lost his humanity a long time ago, in that room stood a dead, a strange dead that seemed to be floating above the ground, he didn't have legs. What was coming out of his waist area was cold air, so cold that it could freeze anything that it touched, from down his waist came a strange looking robe that had its ends cut in four in the shape of a large arrow that had a red diamond attached to it. His chest didn't have any clothe or armor, his bones where visible, they where also covered with thick ice and the cold air could be seen between the bones a leaking out. His arms where made out of ice and his hands where ice as well ending in a claw shape. His skull was also visible and it was covered with ice, he wore a strange crown similar to a pharaohs' and on the back behind his head a tunic of some sort again similar to a pharaohs'. Chains circulated him from his knees up to his shoulders. **(1)**

The creature, the dead, was working in the laboratory creating new creatures, experimenting on the dead bringing more loyal subject to life and under his will. Foot steps could be heard, barely through the chilling yells of pain that echoed the hallways, the dead, a lich he was called, turned to look at the new comes.

The newcomer was a rider; he wore black armor that covered his entire body, strange black smoke leaked from inside the armor, his yes where piercing red, the armor was the design of a demon, the helmet had two horns, the shoulders had spikes, the gloves also had spikes, knees and chest they both had spikes.

The rider kneed down in front of the lich. "I bring news my lord." he said

"What news do you bring cavalier?" the lich asked in an echoing voice

"It seems that we have found a powerful human that hold a great power inside of him, a beast." the rider answered

"Ah, so I wasn't wrong when I felt that power." the lich said satisfied

The rider nodded. "He even defeated an assassin sent by the Forsaken."

The lich laughed darkly. "Yes, that is something, I want the human to be monitored, I want reports, everything, he shall be a great weapon and addition to my army." the lich said

"As you wish Lord Kel'Thuzad." the rider said as he stood up and walked out the room leaving the satisfied lich to continue his work.

---With Naruto---

The ship had reached Menethil harbor, indeed after five hours the ship reached the port with no other incident. They disembarked and took their farewell from the captain of the ship and the crew. Of course they had to pay for the damage done form the fight but at least they got to the destination in one piece and with the princess safe.

Now the group composed out of Naruto, Zagark, Silveneah and Seyah with her pet where looking at the city before them, there was a castle in the middle of the city surrounded by houses, trees, grass, roads, inns and some stables. It was like one of those commercial ports, even the port was big.

Zagark turned to the princess and her guards, twenty four in numbers, twenty five if you count the captain as well. "So we will wait here for about three hours to resupply then we will head towards Loch Modan."

The captain nodded. "We will meet at the beginning of the bridge that takes us out of Menethil." he said

"Right." the druid turned to Naruto who was sniffing the air "Something wrong?" he asked

Naruto jumped up. "I smell food, freshly baked food, I hope its not sea food, can we go?" he asked pleadingly

The druid shrugged. "We have three hours so I guess we can."

"Alright!" cheered Naruto

"You two coming as well?" asked Naruto looking at the two female elf

"Sure, I want to eat something else as well and Sevin here too." Seyah responded patting her pet

Silveneah nodded. "Lead the way."

"Wait a second." the captain said "Boy I need to give you money."

Naruto looked at the captain curious. "Money?" he asked

"Yes for protecting the princess, after all you are paid right?" he asked

The blonde boy shook his head. "No I won't take the money, I did it because I felt it was right, for the princess I did it for free."

The group turned to leave with Naruto in front.

"Wait." called someone, Naruto stopped and turned around to see Finia running up to him

"Yes?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow

The girl got close to him and put her fingers under his mask. Naruto's eyes widen. "What are you…?" he asked, well it wasn't a complete question since the girl managed to bring his mask down and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

The girl moved close to him and whispered in his ear. "This was as thank you for saving me." she said "I hope I wasn't a burden."

Naruto shook his head. "N-no…y-you we-weren't…" said the boy stuttering

"Oh and by the way, you look very cute with those whisker marks." she whispered making the boy blush

The girl giggled and gave him another quick kiss on the cheek and ran back to the guards. Naruto put his hand on his cheek still mesmerized of what happened. The druid chuckled and moved the boy's mask back on his face and grabbed him by the hand and started dragging him towards the inn.

Finia looked at the retreating group smiling.

"Why did you do that if I may ask?" the captain intrigued

"I paid him back for what he did." she responded

"But why kiss him?"

Finia sighed. "He is not like other boys', he never once tried to ask me out on the way here or to take advantage of me while we where in the same room and I was sleeping." she responded "He is different, if only all boys' where like him." she said with a sad sigh. _"If only…" _she thought _"Maybe I can convince father and maybe he…maybe Naruto…"_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I was late, I said in three days it will be out but I have way too many work to do and it's getting hard to write.**

**(1) Go to Google and type Kel'Thuzad and looked at images for better explanation. **

**Also…don't think that they have feelings for each other…well maybe the girl has a little but Naruto is still passive…I will go slow with this pairing since I like this OC pairing I made hehe**


	6. A not so welcoming road…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and World of Warcraft

**Chapter 6: A not so welcoming road…**

Naruto was currently in one of the inns in Menethil eating a bowl of crocodile meat ramen. It was really strange at first when he saw the name but now he actually liked it, it wasn't that bad, he had to admit that the people in this world have more types of ramen than back home.

But while he was eating he was also thinking about what happened just an hour ago on the docks. He couldn't understand why Finia had actually kissed him instead of just thanking him, sure it was a thank you kiss but he never expected someone of her stature, a princess, to kiss him.

Naruto was actually happy that the people he was traveling with where nice. Nice in the way that they helped him with whatever he needed and gave him support, the druid proved to be the most supportive from the group, ever since Naruto met him, Zagark had given him money, food, companionship, training and understandment. Also the druid proved to be quite the silent type, he only talked when needed and when he only wanted to express his opinion.

The blonde boy looked at the side of the table and his eyes rested on the female elf he had met in Astranaar, she was a kind person, Naruto really liked her, she didn't judge first hand and she was never mean or anything like that. He wondered what was between her and the druid, when they would be in the same place like right now the druid would stay silent and do one thing and only one while Silveneah would sometimes get lost at looking at him like she was thinking about something or wanting for something to happen. It was just like now, Silveneah was looking at Zagark that was just standing in his seat and inspecting the inn like something or someone was watching him and was ready to strike at any second. But unlike the other times when he was oblivious of the looks, this time he saw her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked looking at Silveneah

The woman blinked and shook her head. "No, I was just thinking."

Zagark shrugged and continued inspecting the inn, Silveneah returned to her bowl but seemed a little sad, Naruto really wondered what was going through her mind and what was it that she really wanted to say to Zagark but didn't.

The blonde boy turned his attention to the newest female companion in the group, a beautiful cyan haired girl. Well, the boy did consider her beautiful but he didn't have any interest in trying to ask her out of anything, in fact he didn't know what interests he had nowadays. Ever since the talk with Kyuubi he has been wondering if it is really such a good thing to go back home or not. Naruto looked at the girl that was playing with her panther companion feeding him leftovers. The boy wondered how she managed to tame such a creature, he was told she was a hunter and Zagark had explained what a hunter is, but he still had questions about them and a lot too.

As Naruto was eating, and everyone else was doing what they where doing, five men entered the inn. They had white armor with red lines on the edges and a white helmet once again with red lines on the edges. It seemed like the hunter recognized them, she stood up and walked to them. Silveneah also stood up and walked towards them to hear what her sister was talking about. For some reason it seemed like Zagark wasn't tense around them, he didn't even see them as possible enemies or anything like that. But the druid used the opportunity that he was alone with Naruto at the table, to talk to him.

"Naruto." the druid said taking a seat near him and whispering.

"What's wrong?" the blonde boy asked

Zagark shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, I want to give you a little lesson about rogues, at least what I know about them."

"Alright…I'm listening." said Naruto knowing that up until now the druid hasn't been wrong about anything and that his advice was the best he could ask.

The druid spoke again. "From what I know, and this is true, rogues don't talk that much."

Naruto sweat dropped and his mouth fell open. "That's it?" he asked not believing

"Believe it or not, but if you keep quiet and more secretive you will develop an aura that would scare some of your enemies." explained the druid

"What do you mean by that?" the blonde asked

"Remember the aura the assassin was giving?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes it was like death."

"Exactly, when a rogue stays silent he can develop an aura of mystery and power, a rogue that also likes to lurk in shadows and strikes swift can develop an aura of death around him scaring everyone." the druid explained again

"I think I understand." said the blonde boy

"Also, you need to talk less if you want to be a great rogue." Zagark said grinning

"Don't tell me that every single rogue is the less talking more killing type." the blonde stated a little dumbfounded

"Not all, but the majority, it is best to stay silent if you want to keep your position hidden."

Naruto nodded. "Now I understand…talk only when necessary."

"Yes, that would help you." explained the druid "Usually when people sense the aura of mystery around a rogue they try not to get in fights with him…" he paused. "But some try and get the rogue to talk, but since rogues are…well…in a way ingenious, they never get caught."

"Is there a rogue that can teach me to become like that?" asked Naruto with his hopes up

The druid nodded. "Yes there is, that is why I told you this, the rogue I am going to take you to when we reach our destination doesn't like his students to be very talkative, only to talk when needed."

"I understand." the blonde boy said with a nod

"Also, all the students that rogue taught never, and I mean never lost a fight or died." Zagark said "But the rogue only trained about five or six, but the best there are in Azeroth."

The boy nodded and continued eating his bowl in silence; Zagark closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before standing still in the chair. A few minutes later the two women returned to the table, they didn't look too happy though.

Zagark opened his eyes and looked at Silveneah; he raised an eyebrow at her depression. "What happened?" he asked

Silveneah looked at the druid and sighed, she looked at her sister telling her to share the information with everyone.

"Well do you remember that I told you that I was recruited by the Alliance?" Seyah asked

Naruto and Zagark nodded. "Did they already sent you in the middle of the fight?" asked Zagark worried

The girl shook her head. "No, but I found out my first mission for the Alliance."

"If you don't have to fight the big battles yet you don't have to worry." the druid responded

"Yes I know but even this mission is…well…"

"Her mission is to help protect a supply caravan to Refugee Point in Arathi Highlands." said Silveneah

"I see where the problem is." said Zagark

"Why is that a problem?" asked Naruto not understanding

"Well, in Arathi the Horde and the Alliance fight for a small plain called Arathi Basin, they have been fighting over that same piece for years." explained Seyah

"And your afraid that you will get involved in it?" asked Naruto

The girl nodded. "I don't think I'm ready to fight in such a battle."

Silveneah sighed. "That's what brings me to the second thing."

"Let me guess, you are going with your sister?" asked Zagark

The woman nodded. "Yes…" she looked at Zagark "I hope you aren't angry, I did say I will follow you and…"

"Don't say anymore." said the druid interrupting "She is the last family you have, and don't worry about me; I can take care of myself."

Silveneah nodded sadly. "If somehow she won't have to fight in Arathi Basin then we will come and look for you."

The druid nodded standing up. "Alright then, we should get ready."

Everyone sat up and walked out of the inn, the two women went to the bridge that serves as entrance and exit to Menethil, Zagark told Naruto to be at the bridge as well in a few minutes as he needed to check something.

So now Naruto was walking down the streets of Menethil looking around silently, there where a lot of Dwarfs here, the guards where also Dwarfs. He was having a hard time understanding what they where saying, the way they talked was just strange.

Naruto looked down the road and saw riders, people that Zagark called travelers or fighters of Azeroth, those people that travel all around Azeroth and help everyone, the ones that bring order where it's missing. Naruto continued walking and the riders passed him ignoring him, or at least some, there where a few that looked at the boy curious. The blonde didn't understand why but he didn't care.

As Naruto was walking he suddenly came to a stop, in front of him stood a man. But there was something strange, the man looked deadly. His armor made him look like a merciless killer. On his head was a hood, and covering his face was what looked like a skeleton mask, his eyes where glowing purple. On his shoulder where a strange piece of shoulder pads that had three spikes coming out of them, three on each side. His armor was black and had the design of a skull with two bones on it, the skill had purple eyes. His gloves where also black and had a skull on it like the one of the chest armor, his pants where also black, same for the boots, the only difference was once again that the boots had a skull on them similar to the one on the gloves and chest armor. Around the person's waist where two daggers, Naruto couldn't see the blades as the daggers where sheathed, but one of the daggers had a black hilt with bones running along it while the second also had a black hilt but with the design of a claw on it. **(1)**

Before Naruto could react the man grabbed him by the collar and put his hand on the boy's mouth. He dragged the blonde in a alley and slammed him to the wall, well he didn't slam him hard, but Naruto was now with his back at the wall facing the man. The stranger let his hand drop from the blonde boy's mouth. Naruto was about to yell when the man placed his hand on the blonde's mouth shutting him up.

"Keep quiet." the man said

Naruto didn't know why but he complied with a nod, when the man let his hand drop once again Naruto talked whispering. "Who are you?" he asked "What do you want?"

"I'm ashamed you forgot about me." the man said making Naruto raise an eyebrow "Aren't I the one the bought you the armor you have?" he asked

Naruto looked at the man curiously, the only one that bought him the armor was that strange rogue called Razor. Naruto's eyes widen. "Razor?" he asked

The man nodded, Naruto was about to talk again when Razor shut him up. "Listen to me boy; a high being wants to capture you."

"A high being?" asked Naruto not understanding

"Someone saw your power, I saw it." Naruto's eyes went wide; the man saw and somehow knew of Kyuubi "I am impressed you grew strong if only just for a few minutes but that doesn't matter now." Razor said "What matters is that someone is after you."

"How do you know that?" asked Naruto suspecting that the man was trying to fool him or something

"Boy, I am a rogue, a thief, I know everything that goes around and comes around." he told the blonde

"Then who is after me?" he asked

"A powerful being, a lich of immense power, he will stop at nothing to get to you." Razor said "You are being watched all the time by his minions."

"I'm being watched?" asked Naruto "And who is this lich you speak of?"

"The one that spread the plague, the Lich Lord of the Plaguelands, principal agent of the Lich King, responsible for the spreading of the Plague of undeath across Lordaeron, the old capital of humans." said Razor "He commands the forces of the Scourge, undead."

"Why is he after me?" asked Naruto fearing the answer

"He wants your power, he will transform you to a mindless zombie…" said Razor deadly "Watch your back boy, cause if they capture you I will kill you." he said deadlier making the boy gulp "I cannot let someone like him gain such power."

Naruto nodded. "How will I know when I'm being watched?" he asked

"You should, your always being, except for now." Razor said "Also…" he added "When you reach Stormwind, watch your back, something is amiss. Also, don't tell anyone about me"

"Why not?" asked Naruto

"What we talk remains between us, when the time comes for me to come out of my shadows I shall." he said turning around to leave. Before he got to take the corner he turned back again and looked at the blonde, he brought two fingers to his eyes and then pointed to Naruto. He took the corner, Naruto ran to see where he went but when he also took the corner the rogue wasn't there anymore.

Naruto looked around, he looked everywhere to see if he was indeed being watched, and to his surprise he saw a strange cloaked man behind a tree. When the person saw that he was spotted he just vanished, he was there a second ago then all of a sudden he vanished.

"_Hey fox."_ said Naruto

"_**What do you want?"**_ Kyuubi asked sleepily

"_Did you feel that we where being watched before?"_ the blonde boy asked curious

"_**No…it's strange but I didn't, and I could sense that the man, that Razor guy was telling the truth…"**_ said the fox _**"I'm puzzled as to why I didn't feel anyone before."**_ he said

Naruto frowned and continued walking, a few minutes later he reached the bridge and he saw a large caravan with barrels, crates and such protected by more than a hundred armed men. All of them had white armor with red lines on the edges, this guys where the soldiers of Refugee Point from what he was told by Zagark before they left the inn.

Naruto looked around and saw the two female elves's; both of them had a blue tabard on them with the design of a yellow lion. Naruto walked up to the two and smiled. The women smiled back at him.

"Are you ready?" asked Naruto looking at Seyah

The girl nodded. "I guess it had to come to this sooner or later." she said "I just hope it was later."

"I know what you mean." explained Naruto "I was forced to fight from the age of twelve."

"So young?" asked Silveneah not believing

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…but I got used to it."

They continued doing some small talk as they waited. After a few more minutes Zagark also appeared and joined the group, after that the princess with her guards came. The princess was on top of a white horse, she didn't look to happy, Naruto wondered why.

"Refugee team, get ready." yelled someone

Seyah and Silveneah looked at the blonde boy and the druid. "Well I guess it's time we leave." said the hunter

"Take care, I lost a lot of friends there and I almost lost my life." said the druid closing his eyes

The girl nodded and walked to Naruto. "It was great meeting you."

"Likewise." responded the blonde "And take care, I hope we meet again."

The girl smiled and nodded, she moved the boy's mask down a little and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back to the group of soldiers. Naruto was now puzzled, why all of a sudden girls started kissing him. Back in Konoha no girl would do that, well no one from Konoha but still.

When Finia saw the scene before her she couldn't help but feel a little jealous, she didn't know why, at first she thought she liked the boy, then she dismissed that idea, and now she didn't know anything. She just felt jealous; she felt she wanted to be the one to kiss Naruto again. She shook her head, maybe she was in denial…she didn't know.

The druid on the other hand had a different surprise. "How long do you think this will last?" the druid asked looking at the woman

"I don't know." responded Silveneah "Maybe a few weeks, a month…I don't know."

Zagark shrugged. "Just stay save, both you and your sister."

Silveneah nodded and looked at the druid. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked

"Sure." the druid responded

"Can you take your helmet of?" she asked "I haven't seen your face for a long time."

The druid nodded and moved his hand up to his head, he grabbed the helmet which was a green leather cowl and pulled it off. Naruto was looking at him, he saw that the druid was indeed young, he had a young face, and his hair was short and green. The druid gave Silveneah a smile.

"Happy?" he asked

The woman nodded and placed a hand on his cheek. The druid raised an eyebrow at that, he wanted to ask her why she did that but before he could she jumped on him claming his lips on her own. His eyes nearly shot out, he didn't expect this. When the kiss ended he was still shocked, Silveneah gave him another kiss on the cheek and told him to stay safe. She then walked to the group of soldiers and departed.

Zagark stood there with his eyes wide open and one question passing his head, why did she kiss him. Naruto was on the floor laughing at the druid's expression, it showed that the druid never experienced a kiss or at least never expected the woman to do that. The druid shook his head and put his cowl back on his head. He looked at Naruto.

"Do you have any idea why she did that?" he asked

Naruto stopped laughing. "I have no idea." he said taking deep breaths "Maybe she likes you more than a friend."

"More than a friend?" he asked to no one looking at the road where the caravan had disappeared.

Naruto shrugged. "Anyway…" he turned to face the captain "Are we leaving?" he asked

The captain nodded. "Yes…"

"Hey Naruto." called the druid, the blonde boy turned around facing the druid. Zagark put his hand in one of his pockets and took out two strange stones, they looked like normal stones but they had a blue line in the middle. Zagark threw the stones to Naruto.

"What are these?" asked the boy not understanding

"Sharpening stones." responded the druid. "Used to sharpen a blade"

Naruto let out a long 'oh' and then nodded. He turned to the captain waiting for his order. He knew that he was suppose to take orders from the captain during the trip to Stormwind, Zagark was the only one that knew what he had to do seeing as he escorted people before.

"Alright, Naruto was it?" the captain asked

"Yes." responded the blonde boy nodding

"I want you to walk off the road in shadows." he said "Seeing as you are a rogue I want you to be the element of surprise."

Naruto nodded, the group started walking there where six guards that took the front, six walking with the princess, three on each side and the rest where behind with the captain. Zagark chose to walk next to the princess, and Naruto, he was next to the princess as well.

As soon as they crossed the bridge the captain gave the sign to Naruto, the blonde boy nodded and walked off the road and started walking through the swamp of Wetlands hiding his presence in the tall swampy grass.

The blonde boy didn't quite like this place, the place was a swamp stretching as far as the eye could see there was a chain of mountain starting from the right, going up north and then ending in the left side. There where also some trees around the place but not that many. To the horizon Naruto saw some strange buildings in the mountain; they looked like towers of some sort.

Naruto used this time, as walking alone in the swamp while keeping an eye on the group, to think about what Razor told him. He couldn't understand most of the things, like why was that lich so interested in his power, more importantly he was interested why he didn't feel anyone was watching him, he didn't feel Razor watching him and the rogue had been on the boat.

Speaking of the boat, ever since he woke up he felt more powerful, like he had gained something. He felt he was stronger, faster and more agile, and strangely he felt like he could think more clearly. He asked the druid what it meant, all he said was that he had gained more power, that he had become stronger; he still didn't understand what that meant.

But returning to the meeting he just had, he again was curious as to what the rogue had meant by watching his back when he reaches Stormwind. Was the said lich trying to grab him while he was in Stormwind or was there a trap set for the group when they reach the capital. No, if it was a trap then it would have been only for him, but did that mean that the group he was traveling with, except Zagark, where plotting against him and the druid? He hoped not, besides the girl, no, the princess didn't look like the type to plot behind someone's back.

Naruto glanced over at the princess again, he examined her more. She was wearing the white dress she wore when he first met her in Darnassus, her staff was on her back and she had let her hair free. Naruto looked at her hair, he lost himself staring at her, when the sun raze would touch her hair it would seem like it was shining, he face looked more angelic when that happened.

Still, the blonde wondered why was the princess sad when they first started the trip, he could see her looking in the swamp like she was trying to spot someone, he wondered if she saw looking for him or if she was trying to be on a lookout for an enemy.

The group walked for about six hours when they reached a sort of crossroad, there was one road that leaded towards the west and another that continued going straight forward, they followed that road continuing to walk forward.

Naruto now had more view of what was happening beyond the cliff, there was a strange building constructed in the cliff that seemed to be holding a lake of some sort up in the mountains, it had three heads of Dwarfs he presumed since all three had beards. This was a dam from what Naruto learned from some of the books the druid had given him to study.

After walking some more Naruto suddenly felt another aura, even more dangerous than the one the assassin was giving out. He tensed and got ready for anything, the aura woke up even Kyuubi that was sleeping up until now.

The blonde boy looked around trying to spot the one that was giving away that aura, he looked at the group and saw that only Zagark and Finia sensed the aura, the others didn't feel it, Naruto was wondering why, how couldn't they feel such a thing, it was almost breath taking.

Suddenly the group stopped, Naruto also stopped when he saw the group coming to a halt and he looked to see why. His eyes widened at the army that was before them, a large group of green things, some with long hair, and some with short or none. The majority wielded large axes, some had swords and shields. But all of them had a strange armor on them, their shoulder pads had spikes coming out of them, the chest armor was of pure metal and had a strange design, Naruto couldn't describe it but from what he had read this where the orc's of Orgrimmar. On their heads they had either a plate helmet with horns or one that resembled a wolf, they where all on top of large wolves with strange armor on them, the wolves had strange red eyes. He didn't understand what they where doing here but they where giving away that aura.

The captain of the guards approached the army without fear. "What are you orc's doing here?" he demanded

The orc's sneered and the leader from what it seemed laughed. "Kas gura'th hutrs zudun." he told to the other orc's that started laughing as well.

"Do you think this is funny?" yelled the captain "Answer me you filthy…." before he could finish Zagark grabbed him and silenced him

"I suggest you let me talk." he told the captain deadly, Naruto knew why Zagark acted like that, from what he had read most of the fights raging between orc's and human's where because of how the human's acted, this he wouldn't have found in a human history book, but he did find it in a night elf history book.

"Could you tell us what you are doing in Wetlands chieftain?" Zagark asked with a bow to the leader of the army

The leader sneered. "We came with a mission pitiful elf."

"What mission would that me if I may ask?" the druid asked once again politely but Naruto could feel the anger building up in him.

It was known fact that after the orc army established in Kalimdor they started invading elf woods cutting the trees down and killing the animals, this resulted in continues battles between the elf's and orc's and slowly each side gained it's allies. The orc's gained the undead, blood elf's, tauren and trolls, while the night elf's gained the human's, dwarfs, gnomes and now the dreanei.

"Zug'tar angh thi butisa?" asked the leader looking at one of his men

The orc in question answered. "Hesfa kug'zu jeveyr lioka'na uduru."

The leader nodded and turned to look at Zagark, he gave the druid a wide grin; before Naruto or anyone could react the leader brought his axe down to chop the druid in half. Zagark was ready, he knew something was going to happen; he jumped out of the way avoiding the attack.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the captain of the guards

"Your pathetic father betrayed our trust." the leader said pointing his axe to Finia that was trembling "Because of his actions we will take justice in our hands."

"B-but w-what did f-father do to upset Thrall?" Finia asked stuttering

"He not only upset Thrall, he upset Sylvanas with his pesky new alliance." the leader said growling and the rest of the orc's growled as well.

"I don't understand." the princess said

"He did wrong but we cannot invade Stormwind to punish him, but we can punish him by punishing you." the orc yelled slamming his axe in the ground "Your head will fall." he said deadly

The girl gasped in fear, the men around her unsheathed their swords and got ready, but it didn't look good, they where outnumbered ten to one. An army of this size, it made the druid wonder how they managed to get on the Eastern Kingdoms. Sure they might have had mages teleport them to Undercity and they would have rode till here but they would have been spotted in Hillsbrad Foothills or in Arathi Highlands, even in Dun Modr which was the border between Arathi and Wetlands.

Naruto tensed more than ever, he couldn't take down an army of this size and he even felt it, the power they where giving out was more than he could handle, he would be drained before he would even take down twenty. It was an army, nothing more and nothing less.

Naruto suddenly heard the orc leader roar and move his axe towards the group, the other orc's yelled as well and charged the group, some attacked while on the wolves while other unmounted and attacked running on their feet.

Zagark had resumed his position next to the princess and the protectors made a circle around her, she got down from her horse to avoid any arrows it there would be and grabbed her staff and started fighting as well casting spells and minor curses. The guards where blocking vicious attacks with their shields and where trying to cut the enemy with their swords, the druid was healing. Naruto was amazed at what Zagark was doing, the druid was casting some strange spells that created a green swirl around the wounded and their wounds would close up and their energy would return to them.

Naruto watched as the orc's where hitting the shields with their massive axes putting up a brilliant fight. Strangely the human forces where keeping up with the attackers managing to survive, so far no one had died but it was to change sooner or later.

The blonde boy eyed the leader again; he stealthily walked through the swamp to reach him. When he was close he unsheathed his sword and dagger slowly so as not to make noise and walked closer. He was getting closer and closer. When he was about the strike the orc suddenly turned around, his eyes where red and looked like their where piercing the boy.

The orc raised his axe and lowered it on top of Naruto, the boy raised his sword and parried the axe, and he was holding it above his head with great effort. He heard the orc sneer.

"You pathetic human thought you could get me that easily?" he asked in a broken english

"I try my best." said Naruto grinning under his mask

The orc roared and raised his axe again and swung it to the left, luckily because the axe was so big Naruto managed to jump in the air avoiding the attack. The orc raised the axe again to lower it on the boy's head but this time Naruto was faster. He managed to stab the orc in the chest, somehow the sword entered the plate armor and in the orc who was yelling in pain.

Unfortunately the yelling alarmed the other orc's, some turned around and when they saw Naruto they roared and attacked. Now Naruto was facing more than he could handle ten against one, two on those strange wolves and the rest on their feet.

The blonde boy knew he had to use his abilities again, he created nine kage bushins and each took on an orc. The orc's where amazed of what the boy did, creating more of him, for them he looked like a blademaster, but their thoughts where broken when they found out that the clones where solid and not illusions like the blademaster's of the horde do.

A fierce battle started between Naruto and the orc's, the leader had taken a few steps back to nurse his injury, Naruto and his clones where swinging their swords left and right and where using their daggers to try and stab or cut the enemy. Naruto was having problems with the raiders, they had already managed to defeat his clones and where advancing on the next set.

When the clones finally died Naruto managed to fool the orc's, using the kawarimi he was replaced with a log he saw in the swamp behind a rider. As the orc's where watching the log in confusion Naruto jumped on one of the wolves behind the orc. Said orc turned around and his eyes widened at Naruto, before he could reach the blonde managed to cut his throat killing him. He then disappeared in a swirl of leafs making the orc's stiffen, he reappeared behind the second rider and like the first he killed him before he could react, but this time he cut his head of.

Naruto suddenly heard a cry and looked in the groups direction, his eyes widened when he saw that the orc's broke through separating everyone, Zagark was fighting of a orc with no problem so Naruto didn't have to worry about him, the one he was worrying was Finia as she was cornered by three enemies and she was having a hard time parried the attacks.

The blonde boy threw the dead orc of the wolf and took his seat, he hit the wolf on the sides like he would hit a horse and turned it towards the main battle, the wolf rode where he was told to avoiding the orc's that tried to corner Naruto.

Once Naruto was close enough to the battle he jumped of the wolf on top of an orc's head, he spinned in the air and stabbed the orc in the head with his dagger, Naruto landed in front of the orc and grabbed his dagger and ran towards the princess dodging any attack directed his way.

When Naruto reached Finia he jumped behind her and blocked an attack, he forced the orc's axe to drop to the side and when it did he planted his dagger between the orc's eyes killing him. He turned around and grabbed the princess, he spun her making her stop behind him and it was just in time as he blocked another axe but unfortunately he couldn't dodge or block the sword that pierced his through the stomach.

Finia gasped when she saw that, she knew the attack was intended for her and she was ready to take it. _"Why did he do it?"_ she thought. _"Doesn't he value his life?"_ she asked. And then she remembered when she first asked this question back on the boat during the first night.

**-Flashback-**

_Finia was standing on the bed looking at Naruto who was eating. She frowned "Naruto."_

_The blonde boy raised his head. "Yes Finia?" he asked_

"_Why are you doing this?" she asked_

"_Doing what?"_

"_Protecting me? Aren't you afraid you could die?" she asked "Don't you value your life?"_

_Naruto stopped eating and placed the tray on the ground, he closed his eyes and when he opened then the girl saw pain in them, a lot of pain from the past up until now._

"_I do value my life." he said "But I cannot stand to see innocent people getting hurt or even killed, this is not a mission for me, this is my duty to keep people safe."_

**-End flashback-**

"_You don't have to risk yourself like this for me."_ the girl thought as she looked at the blonde boy who gritted his teeth. She couldn't help but want to take him from between the orc's and hug him and thank him over and over again.

Naruto growled and kicked the orc away, he swung his dagger cutting the axe wielders face and finally he took the sword out of his stomach. He suddenly felt like his wound was healing faster and his energy coming back like he wasn't even hit, he looked up and saw Zagark holding the princess next to him.

"Naruto, take the princess and run." he said blocking an axe with his mace

"What? I can take these guys on." said Naruto killing Zagark's attacker

"I know you can but they are after her." the druid said motioning to Finia "Our mission is to make sure she stays safe and we can't guarantee that fighting an army."

"But…" said Naruto, he then heard a scream; he turned and saw a guard had fallen. He looked at Finia who was scared, she didn't show it on the outside but he could see it in her eyes.

Naruto looked at the druid and nodded. "Will you be alright?"

"Don't ask questions to which you know the answer." the druid responded smiling

Naruto grinned under his mask and sheathed his weapons, he took the girls staff and put it on his back, he took Finia in his arms bridal style and dashed through the masses jumping from head to head.

When Naruto reached the end of the army he landed on the ground. "Keep following the road." yelled someone; he recognized the voice belonging to Zagark. He gave a nod even though he knew the druid couldn't see it and pushed all his chakra into his feet and started running away.

The orc's where amazed of the speed at which the blonde boy was running, they mounted on their wolves and started chasing him. A few of the orc's remained behind to deal with the guards and the night elf.

As Naruto was running he saw the riders behind him, he scowled and ran faster. The blonde boy felt a hand on his chest holding his armor tight; he looked down at Finia and saw that she was scared, very scared. He couldn't blame her, if an army of that size was after him he would be afraid as well.

The blonde boy glanced behind once again, those riders wouldn't give up, and they just kept coming and coming.

"_Kyuubi any idea?"_asked Naruto

"_**No idea here kit, those creatures are fast and cunning…besides you can't do hand seals for a jutsu seeing as you are carrying the girl."**_ the fox responded

Naruto frowned; he pushed more chakra into his feet and continued running. As he was running he suddenly came to a strange entrance in the mountain, there was a sign on top of it that read _'Dun Algaz'_. The blonde boy suddenly had an idea, he entered the passageway and ran as fast as he could to reach the exit, and once he did he stopped and jumped up.

Naruto landed on top of the entrance and looked down, the riders just exited the passageway and where glaring and yelling at Naruto. The blonde boy mocked the making funny faces, he could hear Finia giggling. Suddenly a rider took out a bow. Naruto's eyes widened, he heard Kyuubi yelling at him to continue running and he did.

The blonde boy started running up the mountain dodging the arrows, after running up a little the cliff started shaping into what looked like a tattered road. Naruto followed the cliffy road till he came to a cave, without any option he entered the cave. It was a good thing that the cave was way up in the mountain, it would shelter them from the orc's till the druid found them, the bad thing was that it was so high up the air was colder, both he and the girl where shivering.

Naruto walked to the end of the cave and sat down keeping Finia in his arms. She was shivering more than Naruto since she didn't have any leather on her, just the dress. Naruto put her on the ground and stood up.

"Naruto?" the girl asked shivering

"I'll be right back." he said as he dashed out of the cave leaving the girl alone. Once outside Naruto looked around trying to find a tree or something, after looking around carefully he managed to spot a tree. He ran up to it and created a rasengan and thrusted it into the tree making it fall down. The blonde boy then made another rasengan to shatter the tree bark a little more, once that was done he collected the pieces of wood and branches and ran back into the cave.

As Naruto entered the cave he saw that the girl was still there, but she was shivering more than before. Naruto put the wood down creating a bonfire; all he needed now was the fire. Naruto unfortunately didn't know any fire jutsu's so he had to resort to the next best thing, to try and see if one of the new techniques helps.

Naruto did a serie of hand signs and pointed to the wood. "Moonfire." he said, a blue light shot from the ceiling like coming out of nowhere and hit the wood setting it on fire. The blonde boy grinned and sat down near Finia.

"Much better no?" he asked grinning

The girl smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you…" she said "For helping me again."

"Ah, it's no big deal…" responded Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"But tell me something." Finia said moving her hands towards the fire. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Naruto

"You know, jump so high in the air and then climb the cliff." the girl said looking at him

Naruto sighed. "I can't tell."

"Why not?"

"It's just that…" he paused to find the right words "I'm not ready yet to reveal my secrets."

"Oh…" the girl responded looking back at the fire "Do you think the druid can reach us here if he is coming to find us?" she asked looking at Naruto

"No idea." the blonde responded "But we won't stay here till morning, after that we go to Loch Modan…" he said "I only came here to ditch those orc's."

"I see…" said the girl with a little shiver when she remembered what the orc's wanted.

The blonde boy saw the shiver. "Tell me why are they after you?" he asked

"I have no idea…" responded the girl truthfully "I know that the Forsaken sometimes tries to take me and a few bandit groups…but apart from that I don't know why the Orc's came."

"But what did your father do?" asked Naruto "They did say that it was because of your father."

Finia looked at the ground "I don't know, I haven't seen him in a year since I studied in Darnassus."

Naruto nodded and let the subject drop, they would find answers later, maybe. After that they stood in silence watching the fire, when the sun had set the fire died. The girl started to shiver again, even Naruto felt a little cold.

The blonde boy stood up and closed his eyes. Finia looked at his questionable, before she could ask what he was doing he disappeared in a puff of smoke, or more likely he was replaced with a fox that had nine tails. The fox was as big as her, maybe even bigger.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the girl; he walked up to her and gave her a grin. "Like my shapeshift?" he asked

"What fox has nine tails?" she asked

Naruto shrugged. "No idea, I just like the idea of a nine tailed fox." he responded with a grin

"But why did you shapeshift?" she asked

"This…" Naruto leaned down behind her and grabbed her by the waist with his tails; he moved her close to him and then wrapped his tails around her. "When I shapeshift I gain actual fur, it will keep me warm." he explained "But that means it could keep you warm as well."

The girl looked at him and smiled; she leaned on him and rested her head on his stomach. Indeed what the blonde boy had said was true, she wasn't shivering anymore and didn't feel cold. She smiled softly and moved closer unconsciously grabbing one of Naruto's tails. The blonde boy was blushing more than ever and the fact that Kyuubi was laughing wasn't helping at all.

"_**You know…"**_I said the fox between laughs._**"You actually had a good idea."**_

"_Which one?" _the blonde asked

"_**The one to hide in this cave and then to spend the night here, and finally to shift into a fox to keep the girl warm……and yourself."**_ the fox said with pride

"_Thanks…I guess…but what's the plan for tomorrow?"_

Kyuubi became serious._**"Alright, what we know is that undead and now orc's or whatever those green things are called are after the girl."**_

"_Yes, but we don't know why."_

"_**No, all we know is that her father did something to enrage this Thrall person and send his subjects after her."**_

"_Yes but the question is who is Thrall and who is that Sylvanas person?"_

"_**We know Thrall is the leader, the head of the Orc's, and Sylvanas is the leader of the undead named Forsaken."**_

"_Wait…let me get this, there are two undead?"_ asked Naruto

"_**What do you mean kit?"**_

"_I mean…there is the Forsaken undead and the Scourge undead…what's the difference?"_

"_**I have no idea…didn't you read in one of those books what the difference is?"**_the fox asked

"_They never mentioned about them…"_

"_**Oh well…keep an eye open tonight, we cannot be sure that we are actually safe here."**_ warned Kyuubi

"_Yeah, yeah I know."_

Naruto put his head down and his eyes rested on the cave entrance, he could feel the girl moving closer to him, like she wasn't already next to him. He looked down at her and saw the girl hugging one of his tails, he blushed again and the same question came in his head. Why do girl in this place like act like this near him and the girls back in Konoha where indifferent about him or didn't care at all? He always wanted to have a girl or two after him like Sasuke had that fan-club, but that never happened, and yet here, he met two girls, he was already kissed by both and now one of them was sleeping on him. It was strange, just strange.

The boy sighs and pulls the girl closer; he closes his eyes and perks his ears to hear anything or anyone that might approach. The thoughts about girls came back to his mind, now he was puzzled if he would ever find someone to love and to love him back or if he would stay single till he dies. He at first thought he had a chance with Sakura, but the way she acted and how she was always only thinking about Sasuke made him wonder if he ever had a chance, still he was wondering if she changed over the years.

Naruto sighed once again. "I am really destined to be alone?" he asked himself before falling asleep

Little did he know that Finia didn't fall asleep yet, when she heard the question she became puzzled why Naruto asked himself that, at first when Naruto shifted into a fox and pulled her close to him she thought that he did it for other reasons, but when he explained it she realized that her possible feelings might be one-sided but still she couldn't help but blush. Now when he asked this question she became curious, why was he asking such a thing? Was he hiding something more than he was already hiding? She really wanted to know. One thing was still sure in her mind, she was actually falling for him, she didn't realize it but since the mishap on the sea she started falling for the blonde boy. He was different than all the others, very different, she could feel that she would be happy to be with him, she knew that. All she needed to know was if he would ever fall for her. She now knew what she wanted, the throne could wait, her father could wait, and all she wanted now was a place in the heart of the boy who stole her. Finia hugged the tail more and placed a wish hoping someday it will come true, she had no doubts, it had to come true one day.

* * *

**A/N: I had to stop here, I ran out of idea's…oh well, lets see people know that alliance and horde have been fighting since…forever…but the horde never striked like this, why they did it now will be found out later…**

**Second I hope I am not going too fast with the pairing, Naruto is still passive but Finia realized she fell for him. I plan on them getting together after more chapters and Naruto starting to develop feelings a little later.**

**Also I hope I didn't go too fast with this part...**

**Why I chose the last scene? I just imagined it would be cute…the hole cave thing…oh well, I hope I didn't screw up**

**(1) Look on profile for image of the armor.**


	7. Two travelers…

Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto and World of Warcraft

**Edit: I just wanted to edit this, I want to say this to the reviewer that posts reviews** **anonymous and flames, everything you said in your flames is stupid, if you are an idiot go and act somewhere else like an idiot. And my english has only some minor grammar problem, stop with the flames! (sorry about ramble but that guy was getting on my nerves)**

**Chapter 7: Two travelers…**

During the night the two temporary inhabitants of the cave slept without any interruption, the only one keeping guard was Kyuubi after the blonde boy had fallen asleep. The fox used that opportunity to learn more about the blonde but he didn't find much apart from what he had seen in his memories so he dropped his searched and stayed vigilant.

The first person to wake up in the morning was Finia; the blonde boy had fallen asleep late last night so it was obvious that he would be sleeping more. The girl woke up feeling her head on a soft fur and something soft and warm wrapped around her. For a second she thought she was back home, but she remembered that she didn't have anything made out of fur.

When Finia opened her eyes she saw the fox and remembered the events from yesterday. She shuddered when she remembered that the orc's wanted to kill her for whatever her father might have done. As she shuddered the tails wrapped more around her making the girl blush. She grabbed one of the tails and hugged it feeling its warmth and thinking what her father might say if she would chose Naruto as her future husband.

Finia looked at the foxes head and couldn't help but start patting it, she stroke the fur gently on the foxes head, unknown to her Kyuubi who was awake was staring in disbelief, but his disbelief turned to joy as he remembered what he suspected of the girl, he couldn't help but grin in victory as he knew that he was right all along.

When Naruto woke up he felt a gentle hand passing through his fur on the head. He lazily opened his eyes and gazed at the wall of the cave, he let out a loud fox like yawn startling the girl who stopped stroking his fur. Naruto wondered what had happened to the hand that was stroking his fur, when he looked behind he saw the princess there blushing, he raised an eyebrow and the blushed as well as he realized that it was her that was stroking his fur.

Naruto unwrapped his tails and sat up stretching; he shifted back to his human form and sat down next to the princess looking through his pockets. The girl moved closer to Naruto since the morning breeze was blowing in the cave, she was blushing hard but hiding it by looking down.

Naruto found what he was looking for and gently nudge Finia who looked at him. He handed the girl a piece of bread. "Eat up we will leave soon."

"Thank you." the girl responded taking the piece of bread and eating it. Naruto took out another piece, his last one, and ate it as well.

When they where done eating Naruto took the girl's staff of his back and handed it to her, she placed it on her back and smiled at Naruto. The blonde boy sat up and walked to the cave's exit followed by Finia.

Naruto examined the outside, there was a dense fog outside, and it would make great cover for them. He turned to Finia and saw her starting to shake a little; he looked down and devised a plan.

"Do you know where Loch Modan is?" he asked still looking down

"What do you mean?" asked Finia not understanding

"I mean can you tell which way Loch Modan is?" he asked again looking at her

The girl nodded. "It's to the south." she said pointing to Naruto's left. The blonde boy nodded and transformed back into the nine tails for form, he used his tails to grab the girl and place her on his back, then he secured her with all nine tails wrapping them around her.

Finia blushed again at the situation they where in and wanted to ask Naruto what he was doing, but before she could even open her mouth to speak the blonde boy leaped of the edge of the cliff. The girl's heart stopped for a second but when the fox started running down the cliff towards the bottom she became curious how he was doing that.

Naruto was grateful that he could use his chakra while in the fox form, he could use it to climb up or down a cliff, and all he needed to do now is try to see if he can use it to walk on water.

When they reached down Naruto landed behind some bushes near the road, he looked left and right carefully and smelled the air; he could feel that the orc's where still around here somewhere so he decided to walk off the road staying in the bushes.

After walking for about two hours in silence he came to another entrance in the mountain like the first one, he smelled the air about but he couldn't sense anything close. He leaped out from behind the bushes and started running through the tunnel.

"This is the last passage." said Finia "After this we enter Loch Modan."

Naruto nodded and continued running up the road, true after a few minutes of running they came to the exit, Naruto gazed around and saw that the landscape changed again. They where in a mountain region but it was different, instead of snow there was grass and tree's all around, a lake was present to the left side of the boy. To the north-right side was a strange circular building. Naruto looked carefully at it; it seemed to be one of the Dwarf's watch posts.

Naruto leaped off the road and into the woods. He started walking through the woods following the road that was on his right; he could see patrols of Dwarf's with simple shields in their hands, a green hood on their heads and chain mail armor on chest, legs and hands. They usually had small axes or swords; some had guns as Naruto read from the history books.

The girl was a little curious as to why Naruto was walking in the forest and not on the road, she decided to ask. "Naruto…"

"Hmm…" the blonde boy responded

"Why are we walking through the forest?" she asked "Not that I have anything against it but…"

"I know what you mean." the blonde responded "But I have a purpose, one of them is to find food."

"But we could ask the guards patrolling the road." the princess stated

Naruto nodded "Yes we could, but ask yourself how they would react if they see me like this?"

The girl thought for a second and then realized what Naruto was saying, she was shocked at first when Naruto changed into the massive fox she was currently riding on, but because she knew it was Naruto she didn't react hostile, other people might try to attack Naruto as they see him thinking he was some sort of demon, seeing as no fox was this big and it didn't have nine tails.

Naruto unwrapped six of his tails, keeping three around the princess to make sure she is secured. He looked around and spotted a tree with apples. He leaned down motioning to Finia to get down. She complied and got of the boy who stood up again and turned back to his human form.

Naruto walked to the apple tree and started running up it; once he was up he collected some apples and jumped down. He placed the apples of the ground and bit his thumb; he went through a serie of hand signs and then slammed his palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled but nothing happened. Naruto raised an eyebrow and repeated the process with the same result, nothing came.

"_Kyuubi?"_ asked Naruto

"_**What is it kit?"**_asked the fox sleepily

"_Why can't I summon?"_

The fox raised an eyebrow. _**"You can't summon?"**_

"_No…why is that?"_

"_**Strange, did you do the hand signs right?"**_

"_Of course I did them right."_

"_**Then I have no idea, you have enough chakra to summon a large toad, why you can't is beyond me."**_ Kyuubi responded

"What where you trying to do?" asked Finia looking at Naruto

The blonde boy turned around facing her. "I wanted to summon."

"Summon?" asked the girl

Naruto nodded. "Yes but it seems that I can't, why is that?" he asked

"From all I know only a warlock can summon." she responded

Naruto cursed under his breath. "Wait here alright?"

"Wait where are you going?" she asked afraid

Naruto gave her a smile and jumped away. Finia moved close to a tree and sat down with her back at the tree thinking where Naruto had gone. She looked around afraid, she hadn't forgotten about the orc's and she was afraid they might be somewhere near, she couldn't take them out, they where too strong for her and she was inexperienced.

After half an hour Naruto came back with four fish in his hands. He looked at Finia and gave her a smile; she sighed in relief and looked at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow; she was looking at him with the same eyes Silveneah was looking at Zagark, he was confused what that meant.

In fact he remembered he saw the same look in Sakura's when she was looking at Sasuke, but that was just because of who Sasuke was, or was it more? Why was Finia looking at him like Sakura used to look at Sasuke, he had no idea.

Naruto didn't realize it but he was staring in her eyes for a few minutes, as he was looking at her face and her hair that was moving gently as the wind blew he felt something inside of him. What was this feeling? He couldn't place it, he didn't realize what he was feeling.

He started to wonder, was he falling for her? No, of course not after all he loved Sakura, but did he? It was too confusing, he knew Sakura since the academy days and he had loved her since then, he met Finia just a week ago, he couldn't develop feelings for her, could he?

Naruto shook his head and gathered some wood; he placed it on the ground and used the Moonfire again to lithe them up wood. He started cooking the fish, Finia sat next to him stealing glances and it just made Naruto ponder some more.

He remembered when Sakura used to steal glances at Sasuke and she would just ignore him like he was nothing. Finia was now acting almost like Sakura, stealing glances, only that not at someone else, but at him. Did that mean something? Naruto shook his head; he still loved Sakura…didn't he?

Naruto sighed and continued cooking the fish, when it was done he gave two to the girl and he ate the other two, after that he gave the girl an apple which she gladly took it and he placed the other one in a small bag Zagark had given him.

The blonde boy sat up. "Alright let's get ready to leave." he said

Finia nodded and sat up as well; she walked over to Naruto and hugged him. "Thank you for being so kind to me Naruto." she said

Naruto was stunned, now he was more confused, he didn't know if this was a thank you hug or more than that. He saw Ino and Sakura hug Sasuke before but he didn't understand what kind of hug that one was; he didn't understand what kind of hug this one was. But something was different, the hug was more lovingly than the other he had received before, sure his mother figure Tsunade had hugged him lovingly as a mother would hug her son, but this was different, what kind? The blonde boy was curious, he had never experienced this kind of affection, what was it? Was this love? Or was it something else.

He remembered all the times he wanted to hug the pink girl, he really loved her but she was always after Sasuke, did that change over the past two and a half years? Or did it remain the same? Even at nights he wanted to return to Konoha and see her and try and hug her and tell her he loves her. Even the nights here in this new world he thought about her, but now he was confused, he didn't know anything, did he love her or was it just a crush? He mentally sighed as he couldn't find an answer.

Finia for her part enjoyed embracing her savior, the person who she had fallen in love with. She was a little depressed the blonde boy didn't return the hug but she decided that maybe she could win his heart while the trip last, maybe there was a chance before reaching Stormwind. She really wanted to be with him, now she knew that, she really understood what she was feeling ever since she met him the second time on the boat. Strangely she fell in love with him since then but only until last night did she realize that. She hugged him tighter not wanting the moment to end, not wanting to return home, only wanting to be with him and feeling him close to her. This was the boy she had been waiting all her life, the boy that wasn't after the power she would inherit, the boy that didn't see women as sex toy's. This was the boy she had wished all nights for her to meet and now she didn't want to lose him.

Finia was more depressed when she had to brake the hug, they had to continue their trip to Ironforge, maybe the guards had already gotten there, maybe they where safe. Naruto wanted to see if the druid was safe, he didn't want him to die as he was the one that helped him from the start and didn't shun him when he was told about Kyuubi.

The blonde boy shifted back into the fox and helped Finia up. He wrapped three tails around her to keep her secure and dashed through the forest. They would make up for lost time.

Finia leaned on Naruto hugging the fox and closed her eyes hearing everything that was happening around them. She felt safe with the boy, it seemed like the blonde radiated a aura of safety that made anyone feel like nothing could hurt them.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" she asked with her eyes closed

"Depends on what you ask." responded the blonde

"Do you have a family?" she asked

Naruto felt sad, family, he never had such a thing, the only thing he could consider as family where Iruka and Tsunade, Iruka was like a father to him, the best he could wish. Even the old Hokage, Sandaime had been like a grandfather to the blonde but he passed away, not of old age unfortunately.

"No…I don't." responded the blonde with sadness

Finia shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry; I guess I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's alright…" responded Naruto jumping over a rock "You didn't know."

Finia nodded. "Tell me, do you…like someone?" she asked

Naruto thought, and thought. He didn't know exactly what to say, more than that he was curious as to why the girl asked him that. He wanted to ask Kyuubi but the fox was asleep, he didn't know what to answer, he just said what he knew.

"I don't know for sure." he responded "When I was young I fell in love with a girl in my home village." he responded. Finia felt like her heart stopped for a second.

"Do you still love her?" she asked

Naruto sighed. "That's the thing, I don't know anymore, she never paid attention to me, she was always after someone else, I don't know if it was because of his position in society or because she loved him."

The girl felt sad for the boy and yet felt happy. She may still have a chance; maybe she could still make it to the boy's heart.

"Where is your home village?" asked Finia

Naruto was silent for some time. "Far away." he responded after a long wait

Finia wondered why he was so sad when he talked about his home, she wondered why she was avoiding answering that, and it couldn't be bad could it? It wasn't like his home town was in Northland or in the Plaguelands. If it was there that means that the object of his sadness was the fact that his home town was destroyed by the Scourge and maybe that is why he doesn't have a family.

"Did something bad happen to your village?" she asked

"Once, yes…or more than once…" responded the blonde

"Is it…still there?" she asked "I mean, it wasn't destroyed was it?"

Naruto shook his head "No it wasn't, it's still there…"

Finia smiled and felt reassured but she was still curious why he was avoiding the subjects. "Do you wish to go home?" she asked

Naruto stopped thinking, did he want to go home or not? He didn't have an answer for that, he started to like this place, he could learn so much and he could do so many, people here where nice, well not all but there wore those that where really worth the while.

"I…I don't know…" he responded "I don't know if I want to go back or stay here."

Finia wanted to ask another question but she dropped it. After running for a few more hours Naruto finally stopped close to a wall of some sort. He studied the wall and saw that patrols where significantly bigger here. He couldn't go between them, he would be dead meat.

He considered shifting back to his human form and walking pass them, but what would they do if they see the princess? That was the question, he didn't know if they would consider Naruto as someone hostile or not. He decided to risk it. He placed Finia down and shifted back into his human form.

Naruto turned to face Finia. "Come we will walk till we reach Dun Morogh on the other side."

Finia nodded and followed Naruto walking next to him. They came out from the bushes and on the road, they turned towards the wall and started walking casually, but Naruto was on alert just in case something bad would happen.

As they approached the wall the guards walked up to them, they where about to ask them what they where doing and what where their business when they spotted Finia.

"Ah princess." said one of the dwarfs bowing down comically

Finia smiled and gave them a nod. "Could we pass?" she asked

"Why o'course." said the second guard "But mey ya tell us wo this is?" he asked looking at Naruto suspiciously

"He is my guard." responded Finia smiling

"Ya guard?" asked the first dwarf "Shoun ya be 'avin more?"

Finia nodded. "Yes but we where attacked and he was ordered to take me and make a run for it."

"Ya where attacked?" asked the second dwarf "Ere ould that be?"

"It was in Wetlands." responded Naruto for the first time, his voice held no emotion, it made everyone around him cringe "A large party of orc's under Thrall's command."

"Orc's?!?" yelled the two dwarf's "We know Horde is fighting with Alliance but to attack like that…"

"Wonder what upset Thrall." said the second guard

"They said that father made an alliance with someone, do you know who?" Finia asked hoping to get some answers

The dwarfs shook their head. "Ney, we do not know."

"Stormwind been silent for a month now." said the second dwarf

"Silent?" asked Naruto curious _"Is this what Razor meant by something being amiss?"_

"Aye, we not receive news from an'one there." responded the first guard

Naruto frowned. "Anyway, we should get going." he said "Did by any chance a group pass here with a druid amongst them?" he asked

The dwarfs shook their head. "Ney, we not seen anyone pass for a week now."

Naruto nodded sadly and started walking. Finia thanked the guards who bowed down again and followed Naruto. She looked at him curious as to why he acted to…unemotional. It didn't suit him in her opinion; he didn't look like the cold blood killer for her.

Naruto followed the road and started climbing up the mountain again; they entered another tunnel and continued walking in silence. They had been walking for about an hour or so when they finally reached the end of the tunnel. Once outside they where greeted by…snow and cold weather.

The blonde boy frowned, how come the temperature changes like this in this place? He was really curious about this. He looked to his left and saw another guard tower and the guards there. There where about fifty or so, they all bowed to the princess when they saw her and looked at Naruto suspiciously but dismissed it after the first look. They weren't that bad from what Naruto deducted.

They continued walking down the road; they where passed by two ram riding dwarfs who nodded at both of them. They once again entered another tunnel and continued walking in silence.

While they where walking Naruto started feeling his hands getting cold, in fact he started feeling like he was getting cold in his armor, if he was getting cold in the leather armor he wondered how Finia was doing. He looked towards the girl and saw that she was shivering and trying to hide it so as not to look weak.

Naruto was impressed at what the girl was trying to do; she didn't want to be a burden to anyone so she was doing her best to act normal even in this weather. Naruto shook his head, he wanted to change into his fox form but they needed to exit this tunnel so he could get a better view of what was ahead of them.

The blonde boy looked again at the princess, her hands where red from the cold, he sighed, and he knew he would regret this later or she would scowl him but it was the only solution. He opened his back and took out a small blanket; he placed it on her back and moved his hand behind her pulling her close to him to keep her warm.

Finia was startled from what just happened, she looked at the boy with wide eyes. Naruto thought that now she would scowled him, but he was wrong, in fact to his amazement she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Finia was just a little shorter than him. The blonde boy was now confused, usually other girls would beat him or scowl him for pulling them next to him and holding them like that. He didn't realize that she wasn't like most girls, not even now. The boy mentally shrugged and held her tight and continued walking.

Finia was happy, of course she was cold, and the weather in Dun Morogh was as cold as the one in Winterspring, maybe even colder. But now she was happy of the turn of events, despite the fact that the blonde boy did what he did just to keep her warm she was happy to feel him holding her. He leaned her head on his shoulder enjoying the warmth he was sharing with her, she was right, once again…she had found the perfect boy for her, the one she could love.

---

Hours later they finally came out of the last tunnel. Naruto frowned, he still didn't have a good view of the place, the mountain was blocking his view. He glanced over at Finia and saw that she was holding his chest armor tightly, a small smile on her lips. Why was she acting like this, Naruto asked himself.

The blonde boy looked around again and saw two more guard towers, he now wondered what the guards would say if they saw them passing like this. He sighed and started walking with Finia next to him.

As they passed the first guard tower he received curious stares, the dwarfs where staring at him as he was holding the princess next to him like she was his, and they where staring even more when they saw the princess with her head on his shoulder smiling.

"Oy!" said a dwarf to his companion "What ya think?" he asked motioning to the two teens

His companion shook his head. "No idea…ya think she found 'er man?"

"Possibly, how ya think Magni will react?" the first guard asked

The second shrugged. "No idea, Magni does consider her like his granddaughter…" he responded "'aybe he will test 'im?" he asked

"'aybe" the first one said looking at the two teens and shaking his head

Finia felt the stares but she didn't mind them, she was thinking of how King Magni will react when she would tell him about the boy. She knew he considered her more than just her father's daughter, he saw her as his granddaughter. She was in good terms with the dwarf king.

The girl giggled inwardly thinking of how Magni would react, but frowned as she knew that Naruto wasn't doing what he was doing now because he had feelings for her but because he wanted to keep her safe and not let her freeze to death. She still respected that, the boy was one of a kind.

Passing the last guard tower they received the same curious stares if not they only intensified as they saw Finia smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto came to a halt all of a sudden and Finia opened her eyes to see what was happening, in front of them where two guard.

"Is there a problem?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Ney, we just wanted to know where the rest of the princess's guards are." said one guard

"We where attacked yesterday." said Finia "He is the one of the guards, the one that saved me." she said looking at Naruto with a smile

The two dwarfs looked at each other. The first one thought something in the lines of _"The princess is in love with that boy?"_ while the second had something in the lines of _"That kid is oblivious to the obvious."_

"Hey." said Naruto grabbing their attention "Do you happen to have a coat or something for the princess?"

The guards looked at each other, a devious glint in their eyes appeared. They looked back at Naruto. "Ney, our apologies we don't have any." they lied, in truth both wanted to somehow help the princess, it wasn't everyday that she falls in love with someone, what was strange was that the said someone was oblivious to her feelings.

Naruto frowned. "Oh well…" he said as he started walking away

"Safe journey to ya!" yelled the second guard

Naruto raised his hand up and let it down, he saw with the corner of his eyes that they where looking funny at him, like they wanted something to happen between him and the princess. He shrugged the thought away and continued walking.

After an hour of walking they where farther away from the last guard tower, the blonde boy looked around and now had a clear view of the area. There was snow and ice as far as the eye can see; there was a frozen lake not far to the north-east, the mountains where everywhere and he saw a strange huge tower to the far north along the side of the mountain.

Naruto turned to the princess and took the blanket of her; he put it back into his bag and shifted into his fox form once again. He sat down and motioned to Finia to climb up; once she did Naruto secured her with all his tails but also to make sure she doesn't get cold.

The blonde boy looked back at her and saw her hugging his tails, a cute smile on her face, he suddenly felt the urge to shift back into his human form and kiss her. Naruto shook his head, he couldn't do that for several reasons, once being the fact that she was royalty and he couldn't just do that, the other being that he was in love with Sakura…he was, wasn't he? Again he was puzzled on the said topic, he remembered the looks Finia was giving him, the same looks Sakura was giving Sasuke, and her eyes held love just like Sakura's when she looked at Sasuke. Naruto shoo his head, it was impossible for a princess to love him, he surely interpreted wrong what he saw.

Naruto continued walking through the snow following the road, they where watched by a pair of hungry white panthers, Naruto would let out a small growl every time when they saw them and the animals would turn back and leave. This place was hostile to walk during the night; he had to find a place for the night, somewhere to stay safe so he would not be attacked by wild animals.

As he was walking he couldn't find anything, no cave no nothing, he became worried, night couldn't catch him outside it was too dangerous here. He decided to start running to try and reach Ironforge faster, at least they would be safe there.

---Konoha---

Two weeks passed since Naruto disappeared, ANBU had been assigned to check the strange marking to try and figure out what it meant, what it did, the marking surely held the answer to what happened to the blonde boy. Tsunade was drinking more and more sake and Jiraiya would stay in the same spot and research what happened to the boy, he hasn't left the spot where he disappeared only to return to Konoha for food when he needed it, other than that he kept staying in the same spot.

The rest of the rookies, what was left of them now where completely devastated, they where about to see the blonde boy again after his two year and a half absence and now he disappeared and no one knew what happened. The villagers, well only half of them since Naruto managed to show the other half they where wrong about him being Kyuubi already started feeling better about his disappearance while the other half where just as sad as the rookie, they wanted to hear the blonde boy yelling and cheering again.

They rookie, plus team Gai, would spend time with their sensei's at Ichiraku ramen stand talking and trying to find out as well what happened to Naruto, it seemed that not even their sensei's knew what happened to the blonde boy, all they knew was that he had been attacked by an Akatsuki and he vanished while the Akatsuki ran away.

Old man Ichiraku was sad he lost his best customer, maybe forever, he was sad the blonde boy disappeared he missed him dearly over the years, same going for his daughter, it seemed that the blonde boy was the cheering spirit of Konoha and now that he was gone the happy air in the village seemed to disappear being replaced with sorrow.

Konohamaru was the one taking it bad, after his grandfather died he didn't know who to turn, Naruto was the one he did eventually, the blonde boy was the one that he considered an older brother and a rival at the same time. Now that he was missing he couldn't smile that much anymore, he felt like he had lost another precious person, he had just graduated and wanted to show Naruto that he did but now he couldn't do anything, it was over.

Iruka who was the father figure of Naruto took it hard, very hard. He didn't want to teach for a few days at the academy, he only started teaching again only after he was told by Tsunade and she promised him that she would find out what happened to the blonde boy. He really missed him, of course Naruto bid his farewell to him when he left but he missed him over the years like everyone else and he really wanted a reunion, he was anxious when he heard he would return but now…now he was desperate to find out what happened to the boy he called a son.

Returning back to the rookie nine, taking them one by one, each had their own thoughts. Sakura who now was the last member of Team 7 was devastated, first she lost the one she loved to the hands of the snake sannin and now she lost the last member and the boy she started developing feelings when he was away **(this is still a Naru/OC fic)**. She wanted to give Naruto a chance in dating now that he would return more mature in her opinion but now it couldn't be done. He was missing and nothing could be done, she just sulked away in her thoughts as another member of Team 7 vanished…maybe forever.

Kakashi was more than depressed, he was sulking inside, he failed to save Sasuke and now he failed to keep Naruto, it just seemed like he was loosing people more and more, like he was failing in the role of a sensei. He started wondering if he really should have been a sensei after all this years, he wondered what would have happened if someone else had taken Team 7 instead of him. He was furious, he failed everyone, he failed Obito, he failed his sensei, his teammate Rin, and now he failed both Sasuke and Naruto. He wasn't fit for a sensei anymore.

Team 8 had their own thoughts, Hinata who had a crush on the blonde couldn't take it, she just couldn't take the fact that the blonde disappeared, se wanted to admit her feelings when he would return but nothing was possible now, it was over. She cried her heart out when she found out that he was missing; there was no one left to give her the same confidence the blonde did. Kiba was there for her trying to comfort her but nothing came out of it, even the dog boy was sad the blonde disappeared, he would have enjoyed a rematch with him and talk about past times. Shino was…well he didn't show anything on the outside, but on the inside he was really sad, Naruto was strong, he was the link that held people together and made them strong and gave them power just by being there, now that he was missing it just wasn't the same, everyone was crushing inside. Team 8's sensei, Kurenai, didn't know what to say, she was amazed that the boy had managed to scare of a Akatsuki and yet disappear without a trace, she started to wonder why he disappeared, after all he didn't have a reason to leave, did he?

In Team 10, Ino was also depressed, the blonde boy was unique, making everyone smile, keeping them united, it seemed that now that he was gone things where slowly falling apart. She really missed him and his ways, Shikamaru was sad, yes, but he knew Naruto was safe, he knew that he could manage himself, he was only wondering what really happened to the boy, he heard about the strange black markings and smoke, it had to do with his disappearance, but what? Chouji was sad he lost a friend, a good friend and a ramen eating companion, Naruto couldn't be replaced at eating ramen. The sensei, Asuma was angry that this happened, he wondered what his father the third would have said or done if he was still alive, heck he wondered how his father would have taken all this. He really wanted to know how the blonde boy was, what happened to him.

Team Gai didn't know Naruto too much, but they did know him a little, Lee became attached to the blonde as a friend and liked him when it came to sparing and talking, Naruto would always help him, like the thing he did for him when he opened a dojo, he really wanted to find Naruto but there was nothing he could do anymore. Neji was infuriated that Naruto of all people disappeared like that; he just couldn't run away he knew that for sure, he knew that blonde boy didn't run away but that something had happened to him. Tenten was wondering when the blonde boy would return, he was strange, but strange in a good way. She liked him as a friend and wanted to know him better seeing as he could change people like that, like he changed Neji, she was sad like everyone else that he disappeared and wanted to do something about that but found out that she couldn't do anything, just wait.

---Back to Naruto---

The blonde boy had been running for more than three hours, the sun had already set and he could hear wolves howling in the darkness, he could also see that Finia was more alert and ready to fight anything that came their way if it was hostile, the blonde boy smiled knowing that the girl was someone people could rely on and know that they would have some sort of backup.

As he was running he suddenly came to a stop as he heard a gun load, the same gun's that dwarfs use. He looked around and in front of him a torch lit up, he saw two ram riders approaching, one had his gun loaded and pointed to Naruto ready to fire. The blonde boy had been spotted and they considered him as a enemy, a anomaly that may be hostile.

Finia also heard the gun load, when she saw the two dwarfs her eyes narrowed as she saw they where about to shoot the boy. "Stop!" she yelled. The dwarf lowered his gun and blinked in confusion, same as the second.

"Princess?" they asked

Naruto unwrapped two tails for them to get a better view, true there stood the princess. The two dwarfs where confused. They looked at Naruto; they had never seen such a creature before, where did the princess find it they wondered.

"Pardon me question, where did you get that creature?" asked a dwarf pointing to Naruto

A vein appeared on the foxes head. "Creature?" he yelled out startling the dwarfs "I'll have you know that I'm no creature!"

"It speaks!" yelled the second dwarf

Finia frowned. "Naruto is not an 'it' or an animal, he is a druid, a human druid to it."

The dwarf's eyes bulked out at the news. "Ay 'uman druid?" asked the first dwarf not believing

Naruto sneered. "Wow, I'm special." he said sarcastically making Finia giggle.

"But wha happened to the guards?" asked one of the dwarfs.

Finia frowned; she didn't want to tell the same story over and over again. "Something happened on the road and I was left with only one guard so far." she said looking at Naruto

"Hey, can you guide us to Ironforge?" asked Naruto "I'd hate to have a pack of wolves on my tail."

The dwarfs nodded and turned their rams around. "Follow us." they said as they started galloping away.

Naruto moved his tails around Finia again and dashed away after the two riders. Both of them had torches in their hands now and Naruto could see everything clearer now.

After running for another hour the road started to become clearer, there where lamps along the road, the two riders put out the torches and secured them to the side of their rams. They walked across a small bridge and then took a right and started ascending.

The blonde boy looked carefully to where they where going, when they started their ascend they passed two guards that had their back at a flag each. The flags had the design of a green shield on which there was an anvil and a hammer. The guards where different from the rest, they had a metal helmet with two horns, a triangular shield, a mace or axe in their hands and their body armor was made out of mail or plate.

Naruto looked up front and saw that they where approaching the tower he had seen from the distance before it got dark, now up close Naruto realized it wasn't a tower but a large entrance in the mountain where the capital city of the dwarfs was. As they entered the city the first thing Naruto saw apart from guards that where looking at his suspiciously was a large statue of a dwarf that was holding two hammers above his head and seemed to be yelling to the sky.

As they entered the city Naruto unwrapped six of his tails again from around the princess holding her in place with only three. As he did that he saw that the guards weren't looking at his suspiciously anymore, they started looking curious and they bowed to the princess.

The two riders stopped in front of statue and Naruto stopped in front of them.

"This be where we stop." said one of them "I think you know how to reach King Magni."

Finia nodded. "Yes thank you."

The riders bowed their heads and rode away, or more likely out of the city. Naruto turned his head to Finia. "Well lead the way, I've never been here."

Finia was surprised Naruto had never been to Ironforge before but she complied nonetheless, she told him to turn left and walk, Naruto did as he was told. When they entered the city they fist entered a long hallway of some sort, now after Naruto had walked out of the hallway he entered the real city which seemed to be built in a spiral.

The blonde boy looked left and right and saw many dwarfs and gnomes, he saw some elf's and human's but not that much. He continued walking and came across a bridge, he looked down and saw lava underneath the bridge, and of course if someone fell by accident there was a strong net of some sort that would stop the fall. Naruto walked across the bridge as Finia told him and walked towards a big building that seemed to be the bank house. When he was in front of it he turned to the left again and continued walking till he reached a door. He went inside and turned to the right, it seemed to be a tunnel to another part of the city so he started walking. Once he was out of the tunnel he watched as in front of him a large, no not large, a huge forge of some sort appeared.

They where in a huge circular room that had a platform in the middle, underneath the platform was lava, to the side of the platform where two huge pots filled with lava and in the middle of the platform was a anvil, a big one. Naruto felt Finia nudging him and telling him to turn to the right. He did as he was told and started walking till he reached a entrance to his right once again, beyond the entrance was a room, in the back of the room was a throne and a dwarf with long dark orange beard and hair, he had two hammers strapped to his waist he wore a circlet on his head that had a red ruby in the middle and plate armor. This was the dwarf King, Magni Bronzebeard. There where five guards to the left and right of the room.

Naruto unwrapped his last three tails from Finia, the girl jumped off Naruto and ran to the dwarf who was just little smaller. The king raised an eyebrow and then when he recognized Finia and smiled and hugged her.

"Oy Finia, lon' time no see." Magni said

"It's good to see you Magni." Finia said breaking the embrace.

Naruto walked in the middle of the room and sat down waving his tails. The dwarf looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

"An' wo might 'e be?" asked Magni pointing to Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki sir." the fox responded bowing its head.

The dwarf raised an eyebrow. "Ay talkin' fox?" he asked

Naruto sighed in exasperation, Finia giggled and walked to Naruto and patted him on the head. "He is not a fox, he is human."

"A human?" asked Magni not believing

Finia nodded. "Yes but he is a human druid, can you believe that?" she asked cheerfully

"Now tis strange." Mangi responded moving his hand through his beard.

Naruto sat up and closed his eyes, he changed back to his human form and opened his eyes and looked at the dwarfs in the room, they all had their mouths open in disbelief. Mangi was more shocked when he saw that the blonde boy had a sword on his back and a dagger at his waist, plus his armor looked like it was for a rogue. He was confused, if the boy was a druid then how come he was a rogue as well.

Mangi then saw Finia look at Naruto, he raised an eyebrow and then grinned. _"Well, well, seems like little Finia fell in love." _he looked at Naruto and shook his head _"And he is as clueless as a rock."_ He smiled as he realized that Finia might have found the boy she was looking for, he could see that the boy was strong and he looked like a decent man so he had no problem, he only wondered what her father might say, he might not approve of her being with the boy and that would crush her. He only hoped that her father wasn't so caught up in the whole war that he forgot how to be an exemplary father.

"So Naruto?" the dwarf asked

The blonde boy nodded. "Yes."

"So ere is the rest of the guards?" asked Mangi looking at Finia

The girl looked down sad. "He is the last one I think, we where attacked by orc's in Wetlands and we haven't seen them since yesterday." she responded

"Orc's?" asked the king not believing, the guards started mumbling between each other, where the orc's planning on invading or what.

"Yes." responded Finia "Naruto's companion, a night elf, told him to take me and run away."

"And I ran, we took cover in a cave in Dun Algaz and in the morning we continued or journey till we reach Ironforge." Naruto responded

The king sat down on the throne and frowned. "I will send ey party to find the guards." he looked at the two and saw that they where both tired. "In the mean time…" he said getting up. "Follow me."

Naruto and Finia followed the king as he left the throne room; they walked through the city till they reached the residential area, Magni lead them to his house. It was big enough to accommodate them all.

"So tell me 'ow your father is." said Magni to Finia "We 'aven't 'eard from 'im in a long time."

"I don't know anything about father, I haven't received a letter from him for two months." responded the girl "Do you think something is wrong?"

Magni shrugged. "Ney idea, we not receive word from Stormwind in days."

"Something might be up…" said Naruto thinking _"Razor was defiantly right, there has to be something wrong."_

"Maybe…or tis maybe because 'ey don' want to talk." said Magni with a shrug

As they reached his house he walked inside followed by the two. He led them through a lot of hallways and rooms till they finally reached the dormitory.

"This is yours." said the king opening a door for Finia. The room was big, fit for a king, Magni always kept the room clean, it was the same room where Finia slept when she was little and came to visit Ironforge and him.

"And tis is yours." said Magni opening a door next to Finia's room, it wasn't as big as the first but it was bigger than the room Naruto used to sleep when he was in Konoha, and the bed was bigger. "Seems appropriate since you are 'er guard, if she has problems you are close to 'er."

Naruto bowed. "Thank you." he said

Magni nodded. "You two sleep now, you might 'ave a lot in the morning." and with that he left.

"Well I'll go and get some rest." said Naruto, he turned around and saw Finia looking at him again with the same look as Silveneah was giving Zagark. He stood there watching her.

Finia smiled at Naruto. "Ok, sleep well Naruto." she said giving him a wink and walking in her room closing the door.

Naruto blinked, he felt his cheeks go red, why did she blink at him, he wondered. He started feeling his heart beat faster, like when he first saw Sakura, like when he always saw her. But he couldn't be in love with Finia, could he? He was in love with Sakura after all…

The blonde boy shook his head and went into his room and closed the door, he put his sword on the table and the dagger next to it, he didn't bother undressing, he jumped on to the bed and closed his eyes trying to figure out what was he feeling, why was he feeling so strange.

Finia fell asleep with a smile on her face, despite all they had passed through she felt happy and secure near the blonde, she loved him, there was no doubt about that, she only hoped that the blonde boy would love her back soon. That night she dreamed about him, her smile was ever present of her face during the night.

* * *

**A/N: Alright…well this was the last chapter I had written and waited to be posted. I will start writing a new one soon. Also…what do you guys think, should someone from the Naruto world come and help Naruto or not? Just say yes or no, don't tell me who I will have a vote for that later…**

**Also the relationship between Magni and Finia, I could explain it next chapter or if you didn't figure it out Magni sees her as his granddaughter (he is older than he looks, from what I know dwarfs live long, almost as long as elf's) and she sees him as her grandfather or something like that. Also…next chapter might be about Stormwind or…not…we will see **


	8. The Crusade…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 8: The Crusade…**

The next day came fast; Naruto woke up from his slumber even though he didn't want to. As Naruto got off the bed he walked to the table on which he set his weapons and strapped the dagger back to his waist and placed the sword on his back.

The blonde boy walked to the door and opened it; he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He glanced in the mirror that was near his door and moved the mask back on his face. He gave himself and nod and started walking down the hallway. He didn't check to see if Finia was awake or anything like that, they where somewhere safe, he knew that nothing bad could happen here…or at least he hoped.

As Naruto was walking down the houses hallway he suddenly came to the kitchen, curious as to who could be inside he opened the door and walked inside. The kitchen was rather big; there was everything that a kitchen needs. The blonde boy saw some male and female dwarfs cooking.

"Ey boy." said a dwarf

The blonde boy turned to look at him. "Yes…"

"If ya want ta eat something wait in the dinin' room." he said pointing to a door to the blonde's right.

Naruto shrugged and walked towards the door, a quick snack couldn't hurt. The blonde boy opened the door and walked into the dinning room, this room was bigger than the kitchen, and there was a table in the middle of the room that could accommodate more than fifty people. There were statues around the wall and a large number of paintings about everything, things like animals, mythical creatures, and nature and so on.

As the blonde boy looked at the table he saw Finia at one end eating some eggs and drinking tea. The blonde boy walked to the table and took a seat next to Finia; the girl was at the end of the table so Naruto was seated to her left. The girl smiled and greeted him.

"Good morning Naruto." she said happily

"Mhm…" responded the blonde looking at a painting that got his attention.

The girl looked at Naruto and traced his eye sigh. Her eyes rested on the painting at which the blonde was looking. She gave a sad smile and turned back to her eggs.

A few minutes later a dwarf came in with bread, eggs, saucers, a bowl with ramen, due to the fact that Finia had told them what the boy enjoys to eat. Naruto thanked the dwarf and started eating from the bowl of ramen, he looked at another painting and it got his attention more.

The painting showed a red dragon curled up in the middle of a field, his eyes where resting on a human with black armor and grey hair who wielded a strange sword that had strange markings on the blade, the blade had a hilt with the head of a skeleton of some sort, the painting showed the blade radiating a strange light blue color, almost icy.

Naruto looked carefully at the painting, even Kyuubi started inspecting it. Then something clicked in the boy's head, he had seen that man before, but where? He wondered. He glanced back at the previous painting that resembled a huge city surrounded by white walls. On the road towards the city was the same black armored man from the painting with the dragon, he had the same swords strapped to his back. But the only difference from the other one was that he was accompanied by five cloaked men and the men were all on black horses.

"Tell me…" said Naruto gaining Finia's attention "What city is that?" the blonde asked pointing to the first painting

Finia looked sad at the painting. "That is the old human capital, Lordaeron, now the undead capital city."

Naruto nodded. "And that black man?" the blonde asked "The one with the light blue glowing sword."

"That was prince Arthas, he betrayed us and became an undead, now a Lich." Finia responded looking at her food.

The blonde boy nodded and continued eating while looking at the painting with the dragon, he didn't know why but that dragon's eyes just seemed to call him, to tell him to find the said dragon.

The two ate their meal in silence; Naruto didn't bother asking anymore questions as he didn't want to make the girl sadder. It seemed that each painting was a memory about Azeroth's past.

Once they were done with their food the blonde boy stood up and thanked for the meal. Finia also stood up and thanked the dwarfs and left the room following Naruto. The blonde boy was walking through the house with no aim, his mind was empty and he didn't want to think about anything. Without even knowing he somehow entered the living room, the blonde boy walked to a chair and sat down looking at the floor.

Finia took a seat in front of Naruto and looked at him, the blonde boy looked troubled…no, he looked empty, like there was something missing or like he didn't know what to do anymore. The blonde boy let out a sigh.

"You alright?" asked Finia

Naruto raised his head and saw the girl in front of him, he wondered how come he didn't sense her or better yet, when did he enter the living room and sat down.

"Yeah…just thinking." said Naruto

Finia nodded and leaned in the chair. "So…umm…" she said uncertain looking around "You want to talk about something?" she asked hopefully

The blonde boy shrugged. "Sure…I guess."

"Umm…well, I told you about me but I don't know much about you." the girl said looking at the blonde

Naruto leaned in his chair and looked at the ceiling. "Not much to say about me, I am an orphan, hated by everyone, started fighting since the age of twelve, saw many people die and even killed people."

"Why do people hate you?" asked Finia, she was very sad when she heard that the blonde was an orphan

Naruto stayed in silence, he didn't know what to say, he had already told her a lie about his special abilities, what else could he tell her?

"Don't know for sure." he lied

"But you said they hate you about your abilities, what else?" Finia asked

The blonde shrugged. "People fear what they don't know." he responded

"Then…" said Finia "Why are you an orphan?" she asked changing the subject

"My parents died when my village was attacked by a demon." he responded closing his eyes.

The girl gasped, a demon had attacked his village and killed his parents, which was as bad as the plague spreading through the country side and infecting everyone.

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said

Naruto nodded absentmindedly. "Don't worry about it." the blonde boy stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Finia

"Going to explore the city, want to come?" he asked looking at her

Finia shook her head. "Sorry, but Magni wants to talk to me." she said sadly

Naruto nodded. "Well I will see you a little later, alright?" he asked smiling

Finia gave him her own smile and nodded. She walked up to the blonde and removed his mask; she kissed his cheek and winked at him. She walked out the room leaving the blonde alone in the living room blushing madly.

Naruto put his mask back on his face and walked out the door, his mind drifted to surprisingly Finia. He started playing back in his mind everything about her and how she acted when they were alone. Somehow her acting reminded him about something, it told him about something.

The blonde boy raised his head and saw that he was outside the house, he shook his head thinking that he should look were he is walking so he won't fall into something that would turn too troublesome. He shook his head as he realized that he just said something that Shikamaru would say and started walking through the capital of the dwarfs.

His mind raced back to the girl once again, the way she looked at him, the way she acted, everything. As Naruto was walking he suddenly came to a halt, he had just realized why the girl was acting like that. He slapped his forehead; he was an idiot for not realizing it before. The way she looked, her eyes held only love, pure love and nothing more. The way she acted, her body movements clearly indicated that she loved him, the fact that she kissed him and tried on other occasions to kiss him. Yep, he was an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

The blonde boy sighed once again as he just realized that the love she carries for him might never turn mutual, he loved Sakura…or at least he still thought, but one thing was sure, she would have to learn about his real identity, who he really is and that would mean telling her about Kyuubi, he knew that she would reject him after that and be afraid of him. He felt his heart stop when he realized that maybe Sakura would also reject him because of Kyuubi, he now accepted the fact that the girl loved him, but he knew that she wouldn't love him anymore when she hears about the fox.

In the meantime Kyuubi was banging his head to the bars of the cage because of the boy. He had just heard what he thought, he was proud when his jailor realized the girls love for him but then he started getting angrier and angrier at what the blonde thought. He was still dumb, he didn't realize yet what kind of love the girl held for him, the blonde was hopeless, positively hopeless. But Kyuubi would fix everything, this time he would do something good for the kid seeing as in the past he didn't quite do much good.

Naruto continued his walk through Ironforge looking through shops and bars, there wasn't much to see, this place was interesting in a way but at the same time it was a little boring.

As Naruto reached the center of the city he walked on the platform where the big anvil was, there were dwarfs working on the platform crafting armors and weapons. The blonde boy looked to see what they did, he was quite fascinated.

"Hey Naruto." he suddenly heard. The blonde boy turned around and to his surprise he saw the druid standing there smiling.

"Zagark?" asked Naruto uncertain

The druid looked at himself and then back at the blonde. "Yep, it's me." he said grinning

The blonde boy yelled in happiness and ran towards the druid, he grabbed the elf in a tight hug and started asking numerous questions as to what happened, were had he been and things like that.

The druid knew why the boy acted like this, Naruto had told him about his life in Konoha and he knew the blonde was scared to lose someone. He laughed reassuringly to the boy and pulled him of slowly.

Zagark kneed to the blonde's level and looked at him in the eyes. "Could you slow down a little?" he asked grinning "You are asking too many questions." he said

Naruto nodded happily. "So…" he said "Where have you been?" he asked

"Wetlands…Loch Modan…and now Ironforge." the druid responded

"Umm…ok…" said Naruto with a sweat drop "Then what happened?"

"Well after you left with the princess we continued fighting, their numbers decreased as most of them started chasing you." responded the druid "We fought as much as we could and then defeated them half an hour after you left or so."

"But if you defeated them so fast why didn't you come with the guards to look for us?" asked the blonde

"Well after we defeated our enemies we hid to nurse our wounds, we also lost a great deal of guards. We are only ten now, if you count their captain as well." responded the druid

"But how long did you stay to nurse your wounds?" asked the blonde "Not that I'm implying that you…"

"Easy there." said Zagark stopping Naruto "You are not implying anything, you were worried and you were tasked to guard the princess on your own, it's only natural you ask stuff like this." said the druid

Naruto nodded and relaxed, the druid smiled and continued. "Now as I was saying we stopped to nurse our wounds, we stayed hidden one night and half of the next say so the orc army would lose our trail."

"Did they return for you?" asked Naruto worried

"Yes they did." responded Zagark "But like I said we stayed hidden and they didn't find us, they retreat back to Hillsbrad."

"Oh…ok…" said Naruto "When did you get here?" he then asked

"Well, we started our trip to Ironforge when we were sure the enemy was gone, we started running to be more exact but that didn't prove to be such a good idea seeing as we were still too tired to run all of a sudden." responded the druid

"And you stopped and made camp again?" the blonde asked

"No…" came the response "We didn't, we just slowed our pace."

"Why is that?" asked Naruto

"Well…one thing, I didn't want to leave you alone with such a task, not that I don't think you aren't capable of finishing the task, it's more like I don't want you to get lost because you don't know this realm." explained the druid

"True, true…" said Naruto "But then again Kyuubi could have helped me if I got lost and besides Finia guided me."

"Well that solves my problem." said the druid with a smile "Now the second thing was that the captain of the guards wanted to catch up with you."

"Why is that?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow

Zagark frowned. "He thought that you will take advantage of her since you are her only guard."

"What?!?" yelled the blonde outraged. "I would never do such a thing!" he said turning red, of anger.

"Yes, yes, I know." responded the druid raising and dropping his hands to calm the blonde boy down "But he is the one responsible for her safety, if she dies he is executed or something like that."

"Oh…" said Naruto scratching the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry, I didn't know." he said

"It's alright…" responded the druid with a smile "Tell me do you still have those stones I gave you?" he asked

Naruto nodded and put his hand in one of his pockets; he took out two stones and showed them to Zagark.

The druid nodded. "Hold on to them."

"Ok…" said the blonde pocketing the stones, he looked up and saw that the druid was walking away. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked

The druid stopped and titled his head towards Naruto. "If you follow you will see." he said smiling

The druid started walking away once again, the blonde boy follows, he knew the druid wasn't a bad person that would stab you in the back like other. So Naruto followed the druid as he was walking towards the anvil in the middle of the platform.

The druid stopped in front of the anvil, there was a dwarf there sitting with his back leaned to the anvil. The dwarf sat up and waved at Zagark, the blonde boy studied the dwarf, he looked strange, or at least his armor.

The dwarf had a red helmet with four eye slots that we're glowing yellow; it had two horns that ran along his neck. His shoulder pads resembled the face of a demon or something like that whose mouth was open and a powerful red light was coming out, it looked like fire. The shoulder pads also had a horn in the middle, it was short and it also had two more horns near the end that was at the neck, they were going along the shoulder towards the heads mouth. The entire armor was red, a dark red color, and his gloves where black and metallic, he had a strange design on the armor. The dwarf had a long sword strapped to his waist, it's hilt had the design of a dragon, on his back was a shield that had in the middle a demon's head whose mouth was open and was glowing red, his eyes were glowing bloody red and had two horns that pointed downwards. **(1)**

"Oy Zagark." said the dwarf

"Von." acknowledged Zagark

"What brings ya to Ironforge?" he asked, the blonde boy saw that on the dwarfs chest was a tabard, it was white and had silver lines on it that resembled a tree.

"First of all I'm here for the money, the favor and my request." the druid responded

The dwarf, Von, scowled. "And I thought ya would forget." he sighed and took out a small bag and handed it to Zagark.

The druid opened the bag and looked inside; he seemed to be counting whatever was inside. A satisfied nod let both Naruto and the dwarf know that he was happy with whatever was inside.

The dwarf gave a nod and walked near the anvil; he bent down and picked up his back. He opened the back and took out a piece of clothing and threw it to Zagark. The druid unfolded the piece of clothing to reveal the same tabard the dwarf was wearing.

Zagark took his own tabard off and put the new one on. Naruto was confused. "Much better now." said the druid

"Aye, twas about time we do this." the dwarf said

Zagark nodded. "Yes, too bad the old leader died."

Von shrugged. "Twas inevitable." he said

"Umm…" the blonde boy started "Why did you chance the tabard?" he asked

The druid looked at him and smiled. "The organization I'm part of changed the tabard with something that represents us more, this happened as the last leader died and a new one came."

"Oh…" said the blonde

"Oy, who's this?" the dwarf asked pointing to the blonde

"Remember the letter I sent you?" Zagark asked

"Aye, how could I?" asked Von "Ya wanted a favor."

The druid nodded and turned to Naruto "Can I have your dagger and sword?" he asked

The blonde boy nodded and handed the weapons to the druid who in turn handed them to the dwarf. The dwarf inspected the two weapons and shook his head; he walked towards a smaller anvil and took out a hammer from his backpack and some strange items. He started working on Naruto's weapons.

"What's he doing?" asked the blonde

"Making your blades sharper and stronger." responded Zagark

"Aye…" said the dwarf while working "So tell me boy, how ya find Zagark?"

"Actually he found me." responded Naruto "I was attacked by some bears in Winterspring and I fell of the cliff and then fell unconscious…"

"Ah and then Zagark here came." the dwarf concluded

Naruto nodded. "What armor is that you are wearing?" he asked

"Tis just something I picked up from my travels." he responded

"More likely in your travels with me and the organization." the druid said

"Aye, aye…don' say more." Von responded

"Also I hope you remember what we need to do." warned the druid

The dwarf stopped working on the weapons and looked at the druid. "I 'ave not forgotten…but something like that…"

"We have to…" the druid said serious

"But tis just too much, past and future!" the dwarf said angrily "Tis suicide"

"It is something we must do." the druid said glaring "We can't push back now because the Alliance won't do anything; everything is on the hands of the organization."

The dwarf sighed and turned back to his work, Naruto was wondering about what they were talking and what was going to happen that the dwarf was so outraged about. Naruto looked around to see what else was going on, it seemed that more and more people were appearing.

He looked at the dwarf and saw him concentrated on his weapons; he looked at Zagark and saw that the druid was looking upwards at the cities ceiling, the city was in a mountain after all.

After a few minutes the dwarf finished his work on the weapons and handed them to the blonde boy. Naruto got up on his feet and swung the sword and felt that it was lighter and easier to maneuver; he tested the dagger as well and got the same result. He nodded at the dwarf and thanked him.

Zagark stood up and patted the dwarf on the shoulder. "So you want to go and eat something?" he asked

The dwarf shrugged at first but then nodded, Zagark asked Naruto if he wants to join. Not having anything else to do the blonde boy also nodded and followed Zagark and Von. They walked of the platform and into a restaurant that was close by.

The group found a table near the corner of the restaurant and sat there. They placed their orders and waited, or at least the blonde boy waited and listened to what his companion and the dwarf were talking.

"Have ya heard about Stormwind?" asked Von

"No, is there something bad happening there?" he asked

The dwarf nodded. "Yes, I heard about yer mission…" Von said

"And what about it?" asked the druid

"Abandon it, don' go to Stormwind." the dwarf warned

Zagark raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" he asked

Von brought his hands to his head and grabbed his helmet; he lifted it up and placed in on the table. Naruto saw that the dwarf was old, or at least he thought, he had a red beard and red hair, his eyes where black and commanding.

"Ya remember the Scarlet Crusade?" he asked

Zagark sneered. "How could I?" he asked angrily

"Well they are in Stormwind." the dwarf said

The druid raised an eyebrow and looked worried. "Did they assault the capital?"

"Ney…" responded Von shaking his head "Tis something else." he said

"But what wrong is happening there?"

"Rumors say that people are dying in Stormwind…" said Von "Those people." he said narrowing his eyes

Zagark gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "What the hell is that king thinking?" he roared outraged

"Keep ya calm Zagark." Von said

"Calm?" he asked "What about Demile?" he asked angrily "So you remember that he is still there?" he asked "And Triniar."

"Aye, I know." Von responded nodding "But tis nothing we can do."

Zagark put his head in his hands to try and calm down, Naruto looked at the two not understanding, he was wondering who the Scarlet Crusade was. Zagark looked at Naruto with the corner of his eyes.

"You must be wondering who they are…" the druid said

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…"

The dwarf looked at the blonde and then at Zagark. "He doesn't know who the Scarlet Crusade is?" he asked amazed

Zagark shook his head and sighed. "Listen carefully Naruto." he said "The Scarlet Crusade is a group of crazed human zealots, that battles fervently and vainly against the Scourge in the Plaguelands."

"If ya are wonderin' the Plaguelands are the zones that had been completely infested by the undead, there is nothing living there, only rottin' bones and walkin' dead." Von added taking a zip from his beer.

Zagark nodded and continued his story. "In the Western Plaguelands, the Scarlet Crusade strikes against the Scourge from Hearthglen. Many Knights of the Silver Hand remained on Lordaeron for several reasons ranging from missing the fleeing boats, to a sense of duty to clear their homeland of the undead. With the destruction of Lordaeron in front of them and the knowledge that Arthas had betrayed them, some knights actually went mad."

"Wait." said Naruto "Arthas?" he asked

"That is what I said." Zagark responded nodding

"So he is the prince that turned to a lich?" he asked

"Aye, tis him, bastard." grumbled the dwarf

Zagark nodded. "Yes, but as I was saying…They hunt the undead in Lordaeron with a zealousness that frightens many. Innocent mortals have been killed through misunderstandings, or simply 'just making sure' these paladins have a frightening policy: When in doubt, assume the person is undead and kill him."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You mean that…"

"Yes…if they see a child they kill him if they aren't sure that he is dead or alive." responded the druid clenching his fists

"Tis a horrible order…" said Von taking another zip from his beer.

"Anyway…" said Zagark "These knights would never admit that they walk the same dark road that led to Arthas's damnation, but few of them continue to follow the three virtues. Those who question their leaders are assumed to be undead sympathizers and are slain. Many serve the Scarlet Crusade out of fear, as to speak up means instant death."

Naruto sneered. "A bunch of pansies those that go there because they are afraid of them."

Von snickered. "I like ya thinking brat." he said

"Well…yes…" said Zagark "You should also know that the Scarlet Crusade maintains several bastions throughout the former lands of Lordaeron, namely the Scarlet Monastery, Hearthglen, Tyr's Hand, the fortified cathedral of Stratholme and several smaller camps and watchtowers spread throughout the area."

Von snickered again. "Remember when we assaulted the monastery?" he asked

"Yes…" said the druid with a satisfied smirk "Though if so many people are dying it means that they are taking their revenge." he concluded

"Aye, could be a possibility." said Von taking a zip from his beer "Also, those that died are the ones that have opposed the crusade."

"Then it is obvious…they are up to something." said Zagark bringing his hand to his chin

"But wait…" said Naruto "If they have that policy then why are they in the human capital?" he asked

"Good question." the dwarf said leaning on his chair and crossing his arms.

"Hmm…" said Zagark "Many things here don't add up."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"Well…it's like this." the druid said preparing to give the blonde another lesson in history. "The Scarlet Crusade is what happens when mad zealots take over a good cause. While the Alliance is in agreement that the Scourge needs to be eradicated from Lordaeron so they can return home, few Alliance members would agree with the methods used by the Scarlet Crusade."

"The Crusade's members are mostly soldiers, many are Knights of the Silver Hand, who saw such devastation wrought by the Scourge that they resort to extreme measures to destroy the undead." Von said looking at his helmet

"Exactly…" the druid said "This includes killing any mortal they assume to be undead, killing mortals to get to undead or killing mortals who may sympathize with undead. 'Sympathizing with the undead' is how Crusaders interpret someone arguing that their methods are severe."

"Hmm…so they kill anyone…you already said that." the blonde said thinking

"_**Those mortals are pathetic, this is were human's fear go to."**_ said the fox sneering

"Aye, but Zagark do you remember about the emissaries." the dwarf said

"Emissaries?" asked Naruto

"Generally, the actions of the Scarlet Crusade are tolerated out of ignorance, and both the Alliance and the Church of Holy Light distance themselves from the Crusade's activities officially, but without trying to interfere." Zagark said "In fact, the Scarlet Crusade, maintains contacts to both by several emissaries."

"And we saw em in a few places." said the dwarf "Too bad I couldn't cut them."

"You need to control yourself." the druid retorted

"Look whose talking." the dwarf said with a smirk

"Wait…" said Naruto "That means that they might have emissaries in Stormwind."

"They do…at least two." said the druid

"But wouldn't they attack people?" asked Naruto "I mean before all this?"

The druid shook his head. "They couldn't it would be too evident…"

"And how bad are they?" asked Naruto

Zagark gave a sad sigh. "The Scarlet Crusade has killed countless refugees fleeing the horrors of the Scourge, regarding them as possible carriers of the plague or even undead sympathizers, and their growing zealotry has started to make the Crusade enemies all over Azeroth. Most Crusaders tend to think that anyone unassociated with their cause should have no business in the Plaguelands and thus is behaving suspiciously if he enters this region."

"Twas a bad day that day." said Von shaking his head "I was amongst the soldiers protecting the refugee's…same as Zagark."

Naruto looked at the druid. "Yes…" the druid said "We were fighting the undead masses to defend the refugee's and then…all of a sudden." he gritted his teeth "They appeared and started killing everyone…" he said

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And you didn't…" he didn't finish as Zagark slammed his fist on the table

"Don't even think we didn't try." he said angrily making Naruto gulp

"Ya need to know, our forces were scarce, me and Zagark alone took on fifty undead." the dwarf said

"It was the darkest day, we were only twenty brave fighters, half fought the undead to buy time, half fought the crusade to try and save the refugee's." said the druid

There was long silence after that, Von was looking at his drink his eyes held sadness, Zagark was looking at his fist his eyes also holding sadness. Naruto was wondering what had happened in that fight.

Zagark suddenly opened his mouth. "Twenty fought…" he said

"Six survived…" said the dwarf

"Two died later because of the grave wounds…" the druid said again

"Only four survived that day…" Von said

"And more than a hundred refugee's were massacred by the crusade." the druid finished

Naruto lowered his head. "Sorry…" he said "I didn't know."

Zagark nodded. "It's alright…"

"Ya know…" said the dwarf. "Did ya hear the other rumor?" he asked

Zagark raised his head to look at the dwarf. "What rumor?" he asked

"There are those that claim that the Scarlet Crusade now has a more sinister purpose, that it is being used for darker reasons than the honorable…" the dwarf sneered and corrected himself "…misguided cause of clearing the Plaguelands from the taint of the Scourge."

The druid stayed silent to absorb the information, he then narrowed his eyes. "This may be correct" he said "There are rumors that say that Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan is actually a Dreadlord possessing his body"

"How do ya know that?" asked the dwarf

"The Argent of Dawn talks about it." responded Zagark

"Who is the Argent of Dawn?" asked Naruto

"The Argent Dawn is a neutral and good organization focused on protecting Azeroth from the threats that seek to destroy it, such as the Burning Legion and the Scourge." said Zagark

"So they are like the Scarlet crusade?" asked Naruto

Zagark shook his head. "The Argent Dawn exists to oppose 'evil' groups and races such as the Scourge and the Burning Legion. The Argent Dawn is a recently formed organization, or at least they didn't make it obvious to the public until a few years ago. They seem to have a hand in helping out all over the globe, and as such they've picked up quite a few friends and enemies alike."

"And who are the members?" asked the blonde

"Many members of the Argent of Dawn are also Knights of the Silver Hand, or former knights, and they hold a few former, and current, members of the Kirin Tor in their ranks as well. The magi work well together with these undead-slayers, since Dalaran was hit by the Scourge and many of the Kirin Tor want to strike back." explained Zagark

"But aren't those from the Silver Hand evil?" asked Naruto

"Those that have left the crusade have left it because they realized what they were doing wasn't the true way to fight the plague, they also sensed some threat from within form what they told us." said Zagark

"Why did they tell you this?" asked Naruto

"Cause we fought for them." explained Von "We helped the Argent of Dawn, more than once."

The druid nodded. "Also, the Argent of Dawn has its fair share of enemies, not the least of which are little things like the Burning Legion and the Scourge. The Twilight's Hammer, servants of the Old Gods also have the Argent Dawn on their hit list. Finally, most members of the Scarlet Crusade don't play well with the Argent Dawn either, if only because they operate on the same turf, and the Scarlets think all non-Scarlets are evil."

"So these guys are the good guys against the undead." said Naruto

"In a way yes…" the druid said

"Then who are you?" the blonde asked

"What ya mean boy?" Von asked not understanding

"You said you are an organization, what is your purpose?" he asked

The druid smiled. "We are an organization formed from heroes from all across Azeroth, or at least heroes of the Alliance since the Horde don't want interaction with the Alliance."

"Aye, our organization fights against the Burning Legion an' the Scourge." explained the dwarf

"We also take missions from the Alliance and help them as we can…and plunder the Scarlet." finished the druid with a snicker

"Why would you plunder the Scarlet?" asked Naruto

"Obviously to 'repay' them for what they did." the druid said crossing his arms.

Naruto was about to talk again when their food arrived. The blonde boy thanked for his food and started eating in silence; they all remained silent for the time. As the blonde boy was eating he suddenly felt someone watching him.

Turning around the blonde boy narrowed his eyes as he saw a strange person in the middle of the restaurant, said person had a strange helmet with two large horns going to the side, the helmet somehow resembled the head of a creature. The person had a red robe with many markings on it, his shoulder pads resembled dragon scales and on his back where a pair of wings, large red wings. **(2)**

Naruto looked carefully and saw that the person was an undead; he could see his bones and the rotting flesh on him. The undead walked slowly towards Naruto, as he was walking everything behind and to his sides started to go ablaze, the blonde boy turned to the druid and the dwarf to see if they noticed the newcomer. To his surprise the two were still eating like they didn't sense anything.

Naruto turned around again and his eyes widened, the undead wasn't there anymore, it's like he never entered the restaurant, everything was in the same state when he first entered the place.

"Naruto?" asked Zagark

The blonde boy turned to look at the druid, his face was white as a sheet. The dwarf seeing this raised an eyebrow.

"Ya alright boy?" asked the dwarf

Naruto shook his head and put his hands on his head. "Didn't you see it?" he asked

"See what?" the druid asked

"The undead, there was an undead here." the boy said

The dwarf was confused. "There's no way an undead could enter Ironforge unseen."

"That is true." said Zagark nodding "Maybe you are stressed."

Naruto nodded and calmed down, he picked up his spoon and started eating again trying to forget what he had seen. After finishing their meal the group started talking again, Naruto didn't find much about the dwarf.

Al that Naruto found out about Von was his name and the fact that he was a warrior that travels around Azeroth, or at least traveled. Ever since the Dark Portal opened in the Badlands he had entered Outland and started helping the Alliance in fighting the Burning Legion.

He found out that the dwarf was a good friend of the druids that they had done a lot of quests for the Alliance in the past together and fought side by side a long time. Other than that he didn't find out much.

One thing was sure, they had stayed in the restaurant all day talking, so when the time to leave finally came they left the restaurant. Before they could depart the dwarf gave another warning to Zagark to stay clear from Stormwind but the druid just shook the warning of saying that he has a new mission now.

With that last warning the dwarf took out a strange stone which started glowing green and after a few second the dwarf vanished. The druid said that he had returned to Outland with that stone to continue his assistance to the Alliance.

"Naruto…" said the druid as they were walking

"Hm…" the blonde responded

"I want to give you a personal mission." he said

"Personal?" asked the blonde raising an eyebrow

The druid nodded. "Yes, when we reach Stormwind our mission is complete…but I want you to follow the princess."

"Why do you want me to do that?" asked Naruto

"If the Crusade really is there that means that they might also target the princess."

"Why is everyone targeting Finia?" asked Naruto annoyed. "She is already scared enough."

"It's like this, her father will soon step down, at the age of eighteen she takes the throne with the person she marries." explained Zagark

Naruto thought for a second and then realized. "So if someone kills her the king won't have who to put on the throne?" he asked

"Not entirely." said Zagark "He would be forced to put on the throne someone from the noble houses…"

"But that means…"

"That it could be someone that doesn't want the good of the alliance, maybe he isn't who he portrays himself to be." the druid said

"I understand." the blonde said "But how will I keep watch on her?" he asked

"Use your fox form…" the druid said "Also while you will keep watch on her I will search for my friends, we won't stay more than a day in Stormwind."

"But how will I make sure she is safe if we leave after a day?" asked the blonde

"By making sure that everything is safe in the palace." answered the druid

"Oh…" said Naruto and then nodded

After walking a little more Zagark shifted in his panther and dashed away, the blonde boy walked to the house he was currently staying at. As he walked inside he was greeted by both Finia and King Magni.

The king smiled at the blonde boy. "Hello Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Hello…" he said

"We have good news." said Finia

"Hmm…"

"The guards made it back safe, or at least some of them and so did Zagark." she said

"Yeah I know, I met up with him." responded the blonde boy

"That is good." the girl said "Also I talked to the captain and tomorrow morning we are leaving to Stormwind, I finally get to see father again." she said happily

Naruto gave her a smile, but inside he was scared, he was scared for her. He didn't want her to die, he wanted to tell her that they shouldn't go to Stormwind that they should run and wait till the Crusade's plot is uncovered. But he couldn't, he had a mission to stick to and he had to make sure everything was alight.

The blonde boy was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts as the girl in her happiness grabbed him and hugged him tight. Magni chuckled and left to give them some privacy. Naruto who now knew that Finia loved him returned the embrace, when he felt that she was no longer holding him because of the happy news and started holding him lovingly the blonde boy didn't realize why but he returned the hug lovingly as well.

Finia was more than happy now, first she finds out that she will go home soon and see her father and now when she embraced the boy he embraced her back and he was also hugging her lovingly. She thought that he loves her as well, that he finally understood her message.

Finia raised her head and looked at the blonde boy in the eyes while hugging him. She moved a hand to his face and pulled down his mask and looked at him. She started tracing his whisker like marks with a finger lovingly.

Naruto didn't know what he was doing anymore, first when he was hugging her he felt good, like he wanted to continue hugging her. Now when she removed his mask and started tracing his whiskers he didn't know why he was still standing there, he felt his heart go faster and faster and that he wanted to kiss her.

Finia placed her hand on the blonde's cheek and looked at him; the blonde boy gave her a soft smile which she returned. She moved her head closer to him and slowly closed her eyes, she wanted to kiss him. She loved him so much, she couldn't get enough of him, she just wanted to kiss him and for this moment to last forever.

Naruto saw her closing in on him; he saw that she wanted to kiss him. Before her lips could touch his he placed a finger on them stopping her. She opened her eyes and looked at him; Naruto felt his heart sink as he saw the look of pure sadness and rejection in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he said as he looked at the ground. He broke the embrace and walked towards his room.

Finia was crushed, the boy she loves with all her heart reject her. This had never happened, boys always ran for her, but it was only for power and not love, for her body and her power, nothing more. She finally finds someone to love and he rejects her, she felt her heart sink and crush to a million pieces. She does the only thing a heart broken girl could do…sob.

He could hear the silent sobs that the girl was letting out, he didn't know why but he felt more and more horrible for what he did. As soon as he entered his room he closed the door, placed his weapons on the table and sunk in his bed. Before he could do anything else, or even think about what just happened he was forcedly pushed inside his mindscape.

---Mindscape---

Naruto landed right in front of Kyuubi's cage with a loud 'thud'. He sat up rubbing his butt and looked at the fox. The fox was glaring at him letting out killer intent, he wondered why Kyuubi was acting like this…he got his answer.

"**Fool!"** roared the fox **"What was that?"** he questioned

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto not understanding

"**That! She was about to kiss you, to show you her affection for you and you reject her like that?"** he asked angrily

"What do you care?" asked the blonde boy

"**Did you see the look in her eyes?"** the fox asked

Naruto lowered his head in shame and looked in another direction.

"**So you did!"** shouted Kyuubi **"Isn't that the same look you gave when the pink haired girl always broke your heart?"** he asked annoyed

"Yes…" said Naruto slowly

"**What was that?"** the fox asked **"I couldn't hear you."**

"I said yes…" the blonde boy responded quietly

"**Don't whisper to me!" **the fox roared

"I said yes damn it!" yelled Naruto on top of his lungs

"**Then tell me why did you brake her heart?" **demanded the fox **"She was looking for your love, like you always look for love and understanding."**

Naruto lowered his head in shame again. "I don't know." he said "I mean…she is a princess…I can't just…"

Kyuubi started laughing stopping the boy talking. **"You are a fool; she can pick who she marries if that is what you are worried about."**

"But what if her father already picked someone for her?" asked Naruto

"**Arranged marriage?" **the fox asked **"Pfft…she can change that; it is the one good thing about your mortals love."**

"But…me…you…" said Naruto

"**What about me and you?" **the fox asked narrowing his eyes

"If I tell her my true story she will reject me, she will reject me when I tell her about you." the blonde boy said angrily

"**No reason to be angry at me!" **roared Kyuubi **"And besides you should know about how she was looking at you, that is pure love, she would never abandon you because of me!"** yelled the fox outraged

"You don't know that for sure!" yelled back Naruto "I don't want to be shunned again, I don't want my heart to be broken again!"

"**And because of that you brake hers?"** the fox asked making Naruto sulk back and bow his head in shame

"I didn't want it to happen like that." he said sadly

"**Well you did…"** sneered Kyuubi **"I swear you are as blind as a bat, think about it this way, someone truly loves you here and wants to be with you, back in Konoha the odds are almost equal to nothing…!"** he roared, but in truth he knew that there was someone in Konoha that loves him, he didn't want to tell Naruto as he realized something. In this world the blonde would be happier with this girl then back in Konoha, he was trying to do what was best for him, but at the same time to repair his mistake to the broken girl's heart.

"But what about my life spam?" he asked shaking in fury, or was it that he was holding back tears?

"**What about it?"** the fox asked gentler this time

"Because of you I will live longer than she will…" said Naruto "She will die before me and after that I will be alone again."

"**That doesn't mean that the same thing won't happen in Konoha."** the fox countered

"There could be a jutsu in Konoha to raise the life spam of someone." said Naruto

"**There could be a mystical spell here that could do that." **retorted Kyuubi

"Baa-chan might know something!" yelled Naruto on top of his lounges

"**There might be an ancient spirit here that will surely increase her life spam."** roared Kyuubi, in fact he knew there was one, and he could feel the spirit, ancient and powerful.

"What if Finia doesn't want to life longer?" the blonde asked

"**What if the girl in Konoha doesn't want to?" **asked Kyuubi

"You don't know anything!" yelled Naruto

"**You don't know!" **spat back Kyuubi **"You have higher chances to live happy with this girl than any other."**

"How would you know that teme!?!" yelled Naruto

"**Because I've seen it before!" **yelled the fox making Naruto look at him **"I saw what this true love as you humans call it does, she would never shun you, she would surely want to be with you as much as possible."** the fox said **"Don't throw this away!" **he yelled

Naruto stood there in silence, he didn't know what to do anymore, he had done enough bad as it is. What else could do? He looked at the fox and then down. What was he thinking? he wondered.

The fox was right in a lot of ways, what the fox said also made him realize that his love for Sakura might never be accomplished, he might never find love. But here he was, he had a girl in his arms, a girl that loves him and he shuns her away. He did what he was afraid of happening to her and he did it with no remorse, or at least it was at first.

Naruto fell on his knees as he realized his mistake, he might have lost another person, and he might have lost someone he could love. Forget about the fact that she is a princess; forget about the fact that her father might not allow this. They could manage it somehow, he just realized it, and he realized how stupid he was.

"It's too late now." said Naruto

"**What do you mean?"** asked the fox

"Maybe she hates me now…for what I did…" he said quietly

"**Or maybe not…"** the fox said calmly **"Do as I tell you, go and apologize, then tell her everything about you and you shall see that she indeed loves you with all her heart."** Kyuubi said warmly **"She will not shun you."** he said and pushed Naruto out of his mindscape.

---Real world---

Naruto opened his eyes and shot out of his bed. He looked around and realized that Kyuubi threw him out of the mindscape. He looked at the door and remembered what Kyuubi told him.

Naruto took his weapons and put them in the right place and walked towards the door. He opened the door and stepped out, he walked to Finia's room which was next door and leaned his head on the door. He could hear silent sobs from inside.

The blonde boy now felt terrible, she loves him and he rejects her like that without giving her a chance. It was just evil from him. He would have to explain everything and see the result like Kyuubi had told him. He takes a deep breath and knocks at the door.

Naruto waits and waits, no response comes; he knocks again and hears a muffled voice telling him to go away. He feels his heart sink more, he knocks again the same result, she screams for him to leave.

"**Just walk inside and do as I told you."** said the fox with a sight

Naruto nods and opens the door slowly and silently. He walks inside and closes the door behind him. He looks and sees Finia on the bed with her face in her pillow crying.

Naruto realizes the extent of his damage, he never made a girl cry and now when seeing at what he did he felt horrible. "I'm sorry." he said with a low voice but was picked up by Finia

The girl stops crying and looks at Naruto. "What do you want?" she asked

Naruto looked to the wall. "I want to apologize for earlier." he said

"There is nothing to apologize about." she said "Just go."

Naruto looked at her with sad eyes. "Please let me explain you my story…" he said grabbing the girl's attention "Maybe after that you will understand why I did that."

Finia looks at Naruto, he was going to tell her his story and who he was. His past and everything, she wipes her tears away and nods. "Ok…" she said "I will listen."

* * *

**A/N: Alright…another chapter done, I stopped here because I won't sum his life, he will explain everything to her. Also there are reasons for what Kyuubi did, one of them was said, the other not. And another thing, maybe next chapter the blonde might realize that he loves her as well, I mean he did develop feelings but he didn't know. I will see if I will still keep his oblivious to himself or not…**

**(1) Check profile for photo**

**(2) Check profile for photo**

**Btw…why didn't Zagark and the dwarf see the undead? Any ideas?**


	9. “I’m sorry…”

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and World of Warcraft

**A/N: I swear I didn't want to do this but as I was writing I just happened to write it like this and well…read and see (I couldn't rewrite it because I loved it too much the way it came out)**

**Chapter 9: "I'm sorry…"**

Naruto looked at Finia; he then looked towards a chair near the wall. "May I?" he asked pointing to the chair.

Finia looked at the chair and then nodded. The blonde boy walked to the chair and sat down; he reached for his helmet and pulled it of revealing his blonde hair and his face. He placed the piece of leather on the table near the chair; he did the same thing with his weapons, placing them on the table.

When he was done with that he let out a heavy sigh and looked at Finia, the girl's eyes were still watery, he let his head drop and started talking.

"I wonder where I should start from." he said to no one in particular "I guess the very beginning would be good." he looked at Finia; he then turned his head and looked at the door. "You should know that I am not from this world as a start."

"What do you mean you are not from this world?" the girl asked tensing

"I mean I am not from here, but that doesn't mean that I am with the Burning Legion or the Scourge." he said making the girl relax

"Then were are you from?" she asked

"I come from another world, a world were magic and undead don't exist." the blonde responded "In my world we have fighters that are called ninjas. These ninjas are like your rogues, they at swift and never leave a trail behind them." Naruto paused and looked down at his feet. "But at the same time we also have a sort of magic." he said

"Sort of magic?" Finia asked curiously

Naruto nodded. "Our magic is channeled by what we call chakra, the essence of life, if our chakra completely drains…we die." he said somberly "With chakra we do certain techniques, they are like magic spells only that we do not chant them, we do hand signs and then call out the name of the technique or jutsu as we call them and it works."

"So you mean that these ninjas are something like a rogue and…" said Finia slipping at the end

"And a mage…or a druid…or a warlock…you name it." said Naruto "With a jutsu we can spit out fire, raise mud and turn it to stone to defend ourselves, shoot lighting, create water dragons, duplicate ourselves, summon creatures small or big to help us fight…you name it." the blonde boy said

"That is incredible." said Finia awe struck

The blonde boy nodded. "Yes it is." he said "Where I come from there are five major ninja cities. They are called Hidden Villages because they are hidden, they are the Hidden Village in the Sand, Hidden Village in the Mist, Hidden Village in the Cloud, Hidden Village in the Rock and finally Hidden Village in the Leafs, my home village." finished the boy looking up at the girl

"Now…" said Naruto resuming his story "We also have demons…but only nine in number."

"Only nine demons?" asked Finia amazed, even though his world did had demons it didn't have the same amount as her world, constantly fighting demons, constantly fearing that they might invade your house or town.

"Yes, each demon is determined by the number of his tails, the lesser demon has one tail while the most powerful has nine tails." he said

Finia thought for a second, a nine tailed demon, she narrowed her eyes as she looked at Naruto. "Do you mean that…?"

The blonde shook his head. "I am not a demon, I had seen a demon, that is why I shift into a nine tailed fox." responded the blonde and Finia sighted in relief. "But…there are demons, at first they roamed free but the ninjas using special jutsu's sealed these demons in newborn babies to create weapons, unemotional weapons only bent for destruction. They wanted the perfect weapon to invade another village and rule over it or burn it to the ground."

"That's awful." said Finia with a gasp; his world was just like any other, countless wars. Even though in his world there were only humans they fought between each other instead of helping themselves.

"Yes it is." responded the blonde "All demons had been locked away…all except one, the nine-tailed demon fox that goes by the name of Kyuubi no Kitsune." he said "The fox still roamed free…till one day…" he paused and shrunk in his chair "One day, the fox attacked my home village, our ninjas tried to kill it but he wouldn't die, a mere mortal cannot kill a demon, he was too powerful so our village leader, the Hokage, came with a solution, he sacrificed his life to seal the demon in a newborn baby."

"That was a honorable thing, he sacrificed his life to save his village." said the girl

Naruto nodded sadly. "The fourth Hokage, Yondaime, died sealing the demon away, the third Hokage who was till alive took his place back as the village leader…The village of Konoha, my home village was a really nice place, it was like it's name says hidden in the leafs, it was surrounded by many trees thus giving it that name." he said "The village was big, it also had a mountain and on it were carved the faces of the Hokage's, dead or alive, four in total."

"What happened to the baby?" asked Finia

"I will get to that." responded Naruto "Now on to my story." he said "I grew up with no parents, they died in the Kyuubi attack, to this day I still don't know who they are." Finia looked sadly at Naruto and couldn't help but let a tear drop for him "I grew up till the age of four in an orphanage……hated, shunned, beaten, starved." he said with malice

Finia gasped again. "Why would they do that to you?" she asked shocked

Naruto gritted his teeth but then relaxed, he ignored the question. "I was fed once per day, or per week, depending on how generous the caretaker was. I had to feed myself from the garbage." at this point Finia was shedding silent tears for his misfortune "At the age of four they kicked me out of the orphanage saying that I could take care of myself now."

"That is horrible." the girl said shocked, the humans in his world were viler than anything she had heard of.

"Yes it is…the third Hokage found me, he was like a grandfather to me, and he gave me a home and money. I was happy that day, a bad day turned good. The next day I wanted to buy new clothes and get out of my rags, unfortunately…I was kicked out of every store, then chased, if they would catch me they would beat me till the Hokage would come and save me with the ANBU, ANBU being the most elite ninja of a village taking the most dangerous missions." explained Naruto

"Why did they do that?" Finia asked angrily "Why would they beat you? You didn't do them any wrong right?" she asked

"No I didn't, but they still beat me." said Naruto sadly

"Why?" demanded Finia

Naruto pretended he didn't hear the question and continued his story telling. "The only thing I managed to buy was an orange jumpsuit that screamed 'Here I am, come kill me!'…I hated it, but unfortunately grew up loving it." said Naruto looking at his feet, never raising his eyes to meet the girl's eyes. "Food…they only sold me rotten food…I was only skin and bones." explained Naruto

The blonde boy stood up and walked to a window with his hands behind his back. "Every day I was beaten by the villagers, every day they tried to assassinate me…I had entered the hospital more than fifty times, more than a hundred, every time with something broken and numerous cuts."

The blonde boy sighed and looked in the mirror at his own reflection, he could see his past and he hated it, he hated every moment of his past. "Despite all the beatings I grew up holding no grudge…" he said

"Why would…" tried Finia to ask only to be stopped by Naruto who continued talking

"But the worst was on the day of tenth October, on my birthday, on that day Kyuubi was defeated, Yondaime died and the baby had the demon sealed in him. On that day I was beaten the worst, everyone would try and kill me with whatever they had…" he spat out

Finia lowered her head sadly and then realized, the day of his birthday was the day the fox was sealed a way which could only mean that.

"Are…you saying that…you have Kyuubi in you?" she asked

"I am…a jinchuuriki." the blonde boy said sadly

"Jinchuuriki?" asked Finia

"A human sacrifice." spat out Naruto "I am the holder of the greatest demons, Yondaime said I should be seen as a hero but instead of that they treated me like a demon spawn, like a horror from hell." he said as he started shaking and tears dropping from his eyes "They called me 'demon', 'demon-brat', 'hell spawn', everything."

Finia despite what she just learned about him felt really sad and touched about his life, he didn't look like a demon, not one bit and he was too generous to be a demon, his generosity and kind heart couldn't be a demon trick, it was too real.

"At the age of twelve I found out that I was his holder when one of my teachers tricked me into stealing an important scroll with forbidden jutsu's. My other teacher, my father figure, Iruka was almost killed on that day, but that was also the day I graduated the ninja academy and became a ninja." the blonde boy said still shaking "Despite the fact that Iruka saved me…at first he hated me thinking I was Kyuubi but he learned the difference in time, and he became close to me, my father figure."

"A ninja always works in groups of four, beginning ninjas always have a sensei." said Naruto walking back to his chair "My teammates were Uchiha Sasuke, whose eyes could copy any jutsu just by looking at the perform and seeing the hand signs he does, he could copy any moves, anything. He was the last of the clan as his brother massacred the rest of the clan; he bent his life on revenge."

Naruto sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands. "My other teammate was Haruno Sakura, a fan-girl that always chased after Sasuke, I had a crush on her and every time I would try and ask her out she would reject me and punch me away." said Naruto "My sensei was Hatake Kakashi, the copy-cat ninja. He was called like that because one of his eyes was the special eye that Sasuke had, he had copied over a thousand jutsu's…"

Naruto stopped and sniffed, he wiped away a tear that came from his frustration. He started again. "During an exam when would raise a ninja in rank my teammate Sasuke got bitten by a man named Orochimaru, that bite gave Sasuke a curse seal that made him power hungry. Orochimaru also killed …… the third Hokage, Sarutobi…." said Naruto sadly and lowering his head more.

Finia felt the anger and sadness building up in the boy, she felt very sorry for him, his story was very sad. When she heard that the demon was sealed inside of him she was scared…at first, but then realized that he isn't a demon, he couldn't. He was just the holder, the one keeping the demon at bay.

"Because of that…" said Naruto resuming his story "Me and my other sensei, Jiraiya the toad sannin, went to look for his teammate Tsunade so she could become the next Hokage. We found her, she made a bet with me that if I could master a jutsu the Yondaime created in one week she would give me something…she would give me this." said Naruto taking the necklace and showing it to Finia while his head was down, he didn't want to see her eyes after he had told her that he holds Kyuubi, he wanted to finish the story before he could look at her.

"We fought with Orochimaru and made him flee, Tsunade became the fifth Hokage…but on a dark day, Sasuke that was so power hungry betrayed the village and ran away to find Orochimaru and gain power to kill his brother." said Naruto "Tsunade, who had become my grandmother figure, sent me and four of my friends to retrieve Sasuke…in the end I was the one that had to face him."

"You see…he didn't want to return…" explained Naruto "So we had to fight, I lost the battle…" Naruto brought his hand to his chest "Sasuke pierced my body driving his hand through my chest a few inches away from my heart…he did that with a jutsu that creates lighting in his hand."

Finia gasped as she heard that the blonde boy had his chest pierced by lighting. "That's awful…" she said

"He left me there to die…but I didn't…I was saved." said Naruto "My sensei Jiraiya took me away from the village so I can train and bring back Sasuke…" the blonde boy explained "But as we were returning after two and a half years I was attacked by Sasuke's brother who is part of an organization that want's the demons for who knows what. I don't know what Itachi, Sasuke's brother, did but he sent me here…" finished Naruto

The blonde boy looked up at her. "This is my story…made as short as possible."

Finia looked down. "Is this…why…" despite what she had just heard, she couldn't stop loving him, he was just too kind and pure hearted to be a demon, to be evil. She still loved him after all he had said.

"I did what I did because I didn't want to hurt you when you realize that I am a demon." said Naruto

"_**Baka!"**_ roared Kyuubi _**"How many times do people have to tell you that**__** I am the demon**__** and not **__**YOU**__**."**_ the outraged fox yelled

Finia raised her head and looked at the blonde. "Why are you saying that?" she asked stunned

"What?" the blonde boy asked looking down

"Why are you saying that you are a demon?" she asked again

"Because I am." came the sad response

"You are not!" yelled Finia tearing up "If you were then Azeroth would be a memory by now." she said

Naruto smiled and looked at her. "Thank you." he said "For understanding me."

Finia nodded and wiped her tears away. "But still…why do you reject me?" she asked

"Hu?" the blonde boy asked confused

"Naruto…do you…do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked blushing

"I believe that there is a possibility." responded the blonde getting up and walked to the mirror. "Why do you ask?"

"Because…because I do believe." she said "I believe that such things exist, because the first time I saw you…I loved you." she said making Naruto turn and look at her "I knew you were different, I knew that you wouldn't go for power…I loved you for you and I still do…why do you reject me?" she asked starting to cry again.

Naruto looked down sad, Kyuubi was right when he said that she would not shun him away for something he couldn't control or something he did not wish for. But now…why did he reject her? Was it because he was now afraid that she would die before him and he would live longer than her? He was afraid of that.

Naruto looked at Finia as she was crying her heart out in her hands; he walked over to her and sat on the bed next to the crying girl. He moved an arm behind her grabbing her shoulder and pulling her close to him in a loving hug.

Finia sensing someone pulling her in a hug wrapped her arms around the person not carrying who it could be, she put her head on Naruto's chest and continued crying her heart out. The blonde boy felt his heart sink, seeing her cry like this made him very sad.

Naruto started passing his hand through her hair and tried to calm her down, she continued asking the same question. 'Why?' that was the only question coming from her, the only thing she was saying.

Naruto sighed. "I don't know why." he responded sincerely "I think is because I'm afraid to lose you."

Finia stopped crying and looked up at Naruto. "W-what do y-you mean?" she asked

"Because of Kyuubi my life spam has been upped, I will live longer than you." he explained "Because of that I am afraid that you might die later on and I will be alone till the moment I die…I don't want that." he said sadly

Finia's eyes teared up again and she started crying. She put her head on his chest and shed her tears there. "Isn't (sob) there a way (sob) for me to live longer?" she asked

Naruto's eyes widen at what she asked, he was shocked that she asked that. "What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean that (sob) I love you too (sob) much to give up on (sob) you…" she said between sobs "You stole my heart (sob) I want to be with (sob) you whatever it (sob) takes." she cried

"I don't know." the blonde said

Finia tightened her hold on Naruto like she was trying to prevent the boy from leaving. "I want to (sob) I want to be with you…" she cried "Please!" she begged

Naruto put his head on hers and held her tight. "You know, ever since I found out about Kyuubi and talked with him we have created a link in our mind allowing us to talk between each other." he explained "At first he was a bastard that wanted to kill me and destroy my home village, Konoha."

"But ever since we came here…" Naruto paused and held Finia tighter to calm her crying "Ever since I met Zagark and he had taken me to the druids in Darnassus, I don't know what they did but Kyuubi became friendly and started helping me…he said that…" he stopped and gulped "That there might be a way to up your life spam."

Finia stopped crying and swallowed, she looked up at Naruto with teary eyes. "How?" she asked "How can I live as long as you?" she asked "How?"

"Kyuubi says that if there is a great spirit here in Azeroth we can ask for his help, he might grant us the wish." he explained

"B-but what if th-there isn't any spirit?" she asked shaking "Would you leave me?" she asked even though she knew that Naruto doesn't love her, or at least she thought

Naruto's heart was struck when those words came from her; she had asked something that made his heart sink. He thought about it, he thought hard and he realized something that made him mentally slap himself. Every time he looked at her, when they talked or when she hugged him, his heart would go faster, he always wanted to kiss her and hug her back. He realized that he had feelings for her but he was denying them for Sakura. He was an idiot, he really was, he made the girl he fell in love with cry by rejecting her. But not anymore, he would repair his mistake.

"No." he said smiling and holding her tighter not wanting to let go, he closed his eyes. "I will not leave you." he said, Finia looked up at him again, the blonde boy opened his eyes "If there isn't a spirit to grant us that wish we will find another way, and if there still isn't I won't leave you, I will be with you forever." he said smiling softly at her.

"Do you mean that…" asked Finia with her hopes up

Naruto nodded. "Yes…I just realized…I do love you, I was just denying it." he said sadly

Finia's heart raced faster and faster as she heard him confess, her wish, the wish she put when they were running from the orc army had come true, it really did. She started crying again, but this time because of happiness, she put her head on his chest again and held him tight.

"_**See?"**_ asked Kyuubi laughing _**"I told you she loves you and that she won't reject you."**_

"_Yeah…"_ responded the blonde stroking the girls hair

"_**I will leave you two alone, tomorrow I want to tell you something, alright?"**_ Kyuubi said

Naruto gave a mental nod and felt Kyuubi walking to the back of the cage. He looked down at Finia who stopped crying and was resting her head on his chest. He put his hand under her chin and raised her head to look in her eyes.

Finia looked into Naruto's eyes, so much love they held now, love intended for her. She couldn't help but smile and let tears of joy fall from her eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders and moved closer to him, she closed her eyes as her head was approaching his.

The blonde boy saw what she was doing, he smiled, this time he would return her intention, he put his hands around her waist and when her lips connected with his he closed his eyes and leaned on the bed taking the girl with him. They shared a long and passionate kiss, Finia whose wish to be with Naruto had been granted was letting all her love flow through the kiss and all her joyful tears fall from her eyes.

As the two parted slowly Finia opened her eyes and looked at Naruto, she moved her head closer to him and stopped when her nose touched his. The blonde boy opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." he said truthfully "And for breaking your heart, I was an idiot." he said sadly

Finia smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "It has been repaired." she said as she started passing her fingers on his whisker like cheeks. "Thank you."

Naruto let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes feeling the girls touch on his cheek, every time she touched his whiskers a shiver of delight went through his spine. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her close to him.

The blonde boy started wondering why he hadn't realized it sooner, why had he rejected something like this. All his life he was trying to find love and recognition and when it was in front of him he would just throw it away, he smiled because he managed to repair his mistake.

Naruto no longer had any doubts, he truly loves the girl and nothing more, he now was most certain he would never find anyone like ever elsewhere. He forgot about Sakura and about the failed attempts to get her to love him, he found true love and the most beautiful girl.

Somehow he remembered when Sakura told him that no one would want to be with him, he mentally started laughing at that. _"No one ey?" _he asked himself _"Tell me that now…"_ he said making a victory sign.

As Finia stopped tracing his whisker marks and placed her head on his chest again Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her. He kissed her on the head and started moving his hand on her back making the girl shift her head on his chest in delight.

When Naruto heard Finia yawn he chuckled, crying takes someone's energy away and it was already night. "Finia." he said softly and lovingly

"Hmm…?" came the response

"You should go to sleep." he said smiling.

"I'm not tired." she responded

Naruto chuckled; he gently picked the girl up and held her up bridal style. He stood up and turned towards the bed and gently lay her down. He gave Finia a quick kiss on the lips which she returned and turned to leave.

Finia grabbed his hand before he could move away, Naruto turned to look at her. "Could you please stay here?" she asked hopefully "Just one night." she said

Naruto looked at her with soft eyes and nodded, after all he wasn't sure if they would meet again soon, especially since he will leave only after one day in Stormwind. Finia moved to make room for Naruto who lay down in the bed. He turned to look at her. The girl smiled and moved close to him putting her head close to his chest to hear the rhythm of his heart.

Naruto took Finia in his arms and held her tight; he kissed her on the head. Every time he did that he mentally scowled himself at what he was about to throw away, he even thanked Kyuubi for making him correct him mistake.

Naruto looked at the girl in his arms, a princess. He didn't know how but he had fallen in love with a princess and the princess had fallen in love with him. He was just a simple person, well almost simple; he was a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice meant to hold a demon at bay. He didn't know how but it seemed that fate smiled upon him, a princess out of all girls had fallen in love with him and was desperate to be with him. The chances for that were incredibly low, but yet, here he was holding a princess in his arms. He couldn't help but smile and think of what Sasuke would say if he saw this.

Finia raised her heard to look at him one last time; she moved towards him and captured his lips with hers one more time sharing yet another passionate kiss. At that moment she didn't care about anything else, she just cared about Naruto. She didn't care what her father would say, she didn't care if he wouldn't agree with them, and she would run away with him if it was necessary, she wanted to be with the boy that had stolen her heart.

They broke the kiss after some time, Finia looked in the boys eyes, those deep blue eyes that once dull or serious now held love, a deep blue sea of love directed to her. She couldn't help but be happy; she had found the perfect man, someone that didn't want her for power but for love.

"I love you Naruto." she said and she put her head under his chin again holding his tightly

"I love you too Finia..." responded the blonde also tightening the embrace _"More than I even realized."_ he thought as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. His life was taking a new turn, one that seemed brighter than any other path.

Finia had stayed awake a little longer, she recapitulated everything the boy had told her, despite what he was, despite were he came from, she loved him. She only hoped he would want to remain here, though she thought she was selfish for hoping the he would remain in this world with her. She couldn't help it, she was in love, her love was finally returned, she had found the perfect boyfriend and if possible the perfect husband. She smiled and moved closer to the boy seeking his warmth. Subconsciously the blonde pulled her closer and held her tighter, this made the girl smile more. She fell asleep with a smile on her face; she knew that everything would be good from now on. Nothing could ruin this moment or any other moment in the future.

---Morning---

Zagark was running down the streets of Ironforge as fast as his legs could. He had received an urgent message from King Magni that he wanted to see him; he wondered what was happening, he prayed it wasn't something bad as he was called to the King's house.

As Zagark entered the house a dwarf guided him through to were the king was. Zagark followed without questioning, a few minutes later he arrived at his destination. The king was standing behind a door. The dwarf that accompanied Zagark bowed and left.

"So…" said the king "Are ya the druid that helped Finia?" he asked

Zagark nodded. "Yes that is me." he responded

"Come…" the dwarf said motioning to Zagark "Take a look." he said slowly opening the door

Zagark raised an eyebrow but complied nonetheless, he looked inside and his eyes widened. He saw Naruto in a bed holding the princess in his arms. The druid immediately withdrew his head from the room and turned to the king.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't know, I …" he started giving away apologies, he knew that King Magni considered Finia as his niece, it was common knowledge.

The King was amused at what the druid was doing; the druid thought that the blonde boy did wrong. Magni started chuckling. "There's ney need ta apologize." he said "I am very pleased." he said

Zagark stopped and looked at the king. "Umm…huh?" he said not finding any other words to express his confusion

The king chuckled again. "Last night Finia tried to get the boy's love but instead twas rejected." he said sadly "She cried 'er heart out in 'er room, I wanted to beat the kid but tis his life, you cannot make him to love someone."

"I understand." responded the druid

"But…" said Magni happily as he put the 'but' in. "When I came this morning to check on 'er I saw this…meaning…he accepted 'er feelings." he said happily and with pride in his voice

"And you are happy?" asked Zagark not believing

"Aye, she deserves 'omeone like 'im." the king responded "May they be happy together." he said

Zagark looked to the door that was now closed and nodded. "May Elune grant them a happy life together." he said smiling

"Let's go and drink." the king said happily as he started walking away

Zagark sighed and prayed to Elune, he knew how much dwarfs drink; he always had competitions on drinking with Von because that dwarf was just too stubborn to understand that a druid, heck, and a night elf is not a dwarf…a beer canister.

When Finia started to stir all her memories from yesterday came to play, she shed a tear when she remembered how the blonde boy rejected her but then when she remembered how he had told her everything, his past, his love for her. She still had her eyes closed and now she was wishing everything that had happened wasn't a dream. When she opened her eyes and saw someone holding her she looked up and saw the blonde boy's face. She smiled now knowing that it wasn't a dream, everything was real, and he loved her back. She moved her head on his chest and held him tight not wanting to let go.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around; when his eyes rested on the girl he smiled. He looked around the room again to find a watch or something, when he did he sighed. He looked down at the girl again and shook her lightly

"Finia." he said "We need to get up."

"Just a few more, please." she responded snuggling closer to him

The blonde boy nodded and started passing his hand through her long silver hair feeling it. He passed a finger on her cheek making Finia giggle at the touch, he kissed her on the head and held her tight in his arms.

Both of them were enjoying the moment wishing for it to last forever, Finia wanted and hoped her father would accept Naruto and also hoped he didn't make any plans to marry her off to someone from the noble houses of Stormwind, she didn't like any of them, they all wanted power, besides, she had fallen in love with someone already. But not just anyone, he was a fighter, a strong on, pure hearted and a will of fire. He was unique in many ways and he made her feel safe and secure every time he was close or touched her.

"We should get up, if the captain comes and sees us I don't know what he will interpret this as…" he said sadly

Finia nodded sadly. "We shouldn't tell about this to anyone, who knows how they will react." she said as she looked into his eyes

Naruto smiled at her. "We can tell King Magni, I'm sure he will be happy."

Finia giggle. "I think he might already know, he saw me crying last night and wanted to kill you." she said making Naruto gulp. "And if he checked on me last night and saw us sleeping together I'm sure he is happy now, he accepted you the first time I told him that I love you."

Naruto let out a reassured breath and smiled. "We can also tell Zagark, he is not the kind of person to break us apart."

Finia nodded happily and moved close to Naruto, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and placed her lips on his sharing a long good morning kiss. The blonde boy happily returned the kiss holding her body close to his.

When they parted Naruto passed his hand through her hair one more time and then got up. He walked to the table were he left his things and picked them up. He strapped his sword to his back and his dagger to his waist. He wanted to put his mask back on but Finia grabbed his hand before he could.

"Could you leave it off…until we leave the house at least." she said holding his arm

Naruto nodded and pocketed the mask. He took the girl hand into his and walked to the door. He opened the door and let Finia walk out first; he walked out behind her and closed the door once he was out. He took her hand in his and they both started walking towards the dinning room.

As they entered the dining room they were welcomed by a rather comical sight. The king was at the table in the end with a large cup in his hand cheering about who knows what and Zagark was near him, seated at the table hitting his head on it.

Finia and Naruto walked towards them and they could hear a little more clearly what Magni was saying.

"Come on elf, drink some more." he said

Zagark shook his head in exasperation. "No more, you're going to kill me."

"Bah… nonsense… drink." he said

Zagark let his head drop on the table, why was he always the one to have to face this? He had to face his friend Von when he drinks, and he drinks a lot. He sighed and turned his head towards the door and saw the blonde boy without his mask holding the princess's hand and she was holding his.

Zagark smiled at Naruto and Finia. "Good morning you too." he said

"Hey…" said Naruto "What's happening?" he asked

"King Magni here saw you two together and started celebrating." responded Zagark "By drinking…and he made me drink as well." he continued "And now he won't stop." he said desperate

Finia giggled. "Magni, you shouldn't drink at a day like this, I mean today I am leaving." she said sadly

The King stopped cheering and smiled at the person he considered a granddaughter. "Alright…come take a seat and eat." he said

Naruto and Finia nodded, they walked towards them. Naruto took a seat next to Zagark, on the druid's right and Finia was seated next to Naruto on his right. As soon as they were seated a dwarf came with the food and placed it in front of them, they thanked the dwarf and started eating.

"So what's going to happen today?" asked Naruto trying to do some table conversation

"Well…" responded the druid leaning in his chair "We will go to the tram system here in Ironforge and take the tram towards Stormwind."

"Huh…tram?" asked Naruto blinking

"Oh right…you never saw it." said the druid "Well the tram is a contraption that the gnomes created to make fast travel between Ironforge and Stormwind. It's a machinery that goes underground at high speed, we should reach Stormwind in about ten minutes after we leave." the druid finished with a smile

"Oh…" said Naruto "Sounds…interesting."

The King nodded. "Aye, tis a masterpiece." he said taking a zip from his beer.

They didn't talk after that, probably not having anything else to say. When Finia and Naruto were done eating they all rose from the table and walked towards the hallway. As they reached the hallway Zagark stepped out to see if the guards have arrived.

The druid came back in after a few seconds and told them that the captain and his guards are waiting outside. Finia nodded and looked at Naruto; the blonde boy looked back at her.

Finia walked over to Naruto and hugged him, she put her head on his chest and Naruto returned the hug putting his head on hers. She was just a bit smaller than him. Finia moved her head of his chest and looked into his eyes. Naruto looked into hers, she had beautiful green eyes now that he looked more carefully, they held so much love, it was breath taking.

Finia moved closer to Naruto and planted her lips on his sharing one last kiss before they might part ways. Naruto returned the kiss like it was the last one he would ever give Finia. Once they parted they hugged each other one last time and after a minute or so they broke the hug. Naruto took his mask out of his pocket and placed it back on his head covering his hair and face.

Finia was already prepared; her staff was on her back. She looked at Zagark who nodded at her and opened the door, the druid stepped out follow by Finia, then Naruto and finally Magni.

Once outside the captain of the guards and the guards bowed to Finia. Then the captain thanked Naruto for everything he did.

"I should give you some money boy." the captain said

Naruto waved his hand. "No need, I did it for free…" he said

"But I never seen a mercenary to risk his life like this for free." said the captain awe struck

"I did it for free and for the princess, nothing more and nothing less." said the blonde making Finia blush when she heard that he did for her

The captain shook his head. "Are you sure?" he asked "I am willing to give you a hundred gold for all your trouble."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want the gold, I don't want anything, and this is for free." he said. The captain and the guard were amazed that the blonde boy was turning down a hundred gold, other people would have asked for more for everything that happened and yet here was someone who was turning down such a sum.

Naruto on the other hand knew why he was rejecting the money, mainly it was because he didn't need it, but it was also because he really did do this for Finia, he wanted to keep her safe. After all know that he realized his feelings for her and found hers for him he wanted to be sure that she will be constantly safe.

Naruto was sad that he may not see Finia again, today was the day she will be home, she will go back to the palace and live with her father and other people that are there while he will stay in a inn and leave the next day, maybe never seeing Finia again. It was sad, Naruto didn't want this to happen now, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to change this events.

They started walking towards the gnome part of the city, when they got there the entrance was like a mechanized tunnel, everything was made out of machines. When they passed the tunnel they came to a large round room, in the middle of the room stood the king of gnomes, he greeted everyone and told them that the tram is working just fine.

The group turned right and entered another tunnel, the large metallic door opened to reveal a large room with chairs and pylons. There was a strange machine in front of them, it had no door or windows, it was a platform with bars to sustain people and make sure they don't fall, it had only three platforms but they were big enough to keep everyone.

"Well tis is it." said Magni sadly

Finia turned to him and nodded. She walked up to the king and gave him a hug. "I hope I will see you again Magni." she said

Magni nodded and returned the hug. When they parted Finia walked on the middle platform were Zagark and Naruto wore. The rest of the group was on the first platform in front of them.

The tram started moving and soon they were on their way to Stormwind. As the tram was moving Zagark started tensing more and more, Naruto on the other hand sat down and closed his eyes and started to meditate.

---Mindscape---

Naruto opened his eyes and saw himself in front of Kyuubi's cage. He sat up and walked to the bars; the fox came out of the shadows and stopped in front of the cage as well.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Naruto

The fox cleared his voice.** "Remember last night when I told you that there might be a spirit to help with your cause?"**

The blonde boy nodded. "Yes…what about it?"

"**Well, to put it simple, there is a spirit in this world."** the fox said grinning

Naruto perked his ears. "Alright, tell me all you know."

"**Good…"** the fox said with a bigger grin **"I can feel it, the spirit is somewhere in this world, I can't track it a hundred percent clear but we know it is present."** Kyuubi said

"Yeah, yeah, I know that but do you know how to find it?" asked the blonde

"**No…"** responded Kyuubi **"I told you that I can feel a weak presence, I can't be sure were it is, he might be hiding."**

"So how to we find it?"

"**We can try and ask around, legends, folk tales, rumors, anything can help."** the fox responded

Naruto put his hand under his chin and nodded. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"**Also, we need to do something fast."** said Kyuubi **"Don't ask why but I have a very bad feeling."**

"Heh…" laughed Naruto "Your not the only one, I can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen soon."

"**Ah…a foxes intuition!" **declared Kyuubi with a smirk

"Maybe for you, I'm still a human."

"**That can be changed."** retorted Kyuubi with a grin

"Oh, no…" said Naruto waving his hands "You are not changing me into a fox or anything like that."

Kyuubi started laughing, his voice booming through the sewer. **"I wouldn't do that; you couldn't handle being a fox."**

"Hey." said Naruto angry "Is that an insult."

Kyuubi stopped laughing and looked at the blonde.** "Umm…no…"** he responded with a sweat drop.

Naruto sweat dropped as well. "Anyway…" he said changing the subject "Did you hear the conversation last night about the Scarlet?" he asked

Kyuubi nodded. **"Yes, I did, and somehow it all seems so very strange."**

"Tell me about it." scoffed Naruto "I mean killing people just like that…they are insane."

"**More than that, that rumor the dwarf said that they are actually led by a demon and no one knows that."** the fox said

"Obviously someone knows if members of the Scarlet Crusade left to create the Argent of Dawn and the rumor appeared." said Naruto watching as the water dripped.

"**But for only so little to see…it's…"** the fox said with a shake of the head. **"Anyway…you should return and…change to your fox form and make a shadow clone."**

Naruto stood up and nodded. "Alright…" he said and he faded from his mindscape.

---Real world---

Naruto opened his eyes; he glanced around and saw that the tram was still moving. He stood up and with fast speed he created a kage bushin then shifted in the fox form. He managed to alert Zagark and Finia that were on the same platform as him, luckily the guards didn't see.

Zagark was impressed at what the blonde boy planned to do, he knew that Naruto could duplicate himself and was surprised when he chose to do it now while on the tram. He looked at the clone and saw that it stood up straight, like the blonde boy would do; it was mimicking his entire movements.

Finia was puzzled at what Naruto did, she didn't understand why he had changed to his little fox form and duplicate himself. She looked at the little fox and saw it turn to her, the fox then ran up to her and started climbing on her leg till he reached up and sat down on her shoulder.

"Naruto?" she whispered "What are you doing?"

The blonde boy looked at her serious. "I have a mission to guard you." he said

Finia smiled at him, she was happy that he was still thinking about her, even though he said it because it was his mission. But she didn't understand why he would still take his mission serious as they were almost home.

"But why?" she asked "I mean we are almost home."

"You shall see when this contraption stops." he said serious

Finia seemed a little scared, Naruto knew something she didn't know and yet he wouldn't tell her. She started wondering what did the blonde boy knew that still made him want to keep a close eye on her.

Naruto seeing her like that licked her cheek to reassure her, she giggle at him. "Listen, I want you to act like I am a pet you found and grew attached to, can you do that?" he asked

Finia nodded and took Naruto in his arms holding him. She started stroking his fur gently with a finger and the blonde boy would purr like a cat…or a fox. She hugged the fox to her chest and gave it a small kiss on the head; Naruto closed his eyes and raised his head up in pleasure. He would enjoy all this while he still could.

As the tram stopped Finia looked up towards the exit of the tram, Naruto felt Zagark tense at a point that would clearly state that he was ready to either fight or run away, depending on the enemy's movement.

Finia looked towards the exit and gasped at what she saw, sure her father was there guarded by Stormwind guards, but there were other people as well. Some of them had red robes with a red chapeau, a staff in their hand, while other had red metal boots, red metal gloves, red pants again out of metal, red chest piece and red shoulder pads. Some of them even had a red helmet; they had a shield on their backs or in their hands and a sword or axe. On all of them was a tabard that had a red leaf on it, these were the Scarlet Crusade.

* * *

**A/N: Wow…well, more or less this is how the Scarlet Crusade looks like. For their helmets, some have the with horns that go to the front or spiky helmets that look similar to a crown or just plain metal helmets with no design whatsoever.**

**Frankly I think this came out good…wonder what will happen next no? **


	10. A druids burden…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft

**A/N: Really sorry if there are mistakes...(typos and grammar errors...)**

**Chapter 10: A druids burden…**

Zagark's hand started twitching towards his mace, his eyes turned cold as he looked at the tabard of the Scarlet Crusade. Memories of the past started to resurface as he gazed upon those red robes, upon those emotionless faces…those fake smiles.

**-Flashback-**

"_Hurry up!" yelled a man with a silver armor and a helmet that resembled a crown on his head. _

_People were running and screaming; women were holding to their children and running for their and their children's life. Men were grabbing whatever weapon they could fight and retaliate, they would protect their loved ones killing the enemy and showing no mercy. _

_Men and women alike were falling, dying fast, some were not that lucky, they would find a slow and painful death or they would see their beloved ones killed in front of them. Children were crying as the enemy approached them and killed them with no remorse, they were crying as they saw their parents and friends dying in front of them and they couldn't do anything to help or save them._

"_There too many!" shouted a woman with a green plate armor, she had silver eyes and matching silver hair. _

"_We need to hold them back a little longer, we're almost at the border!" shouted a rider with blue armor that had a dragon designed on it. _

_A child was running trying to find his parents, he looked behind and saw the horror, peoples head's were being cut off and there was nothing they could do to oppose. He started running faster and faster till he tripped on his own feet. He looked behind in horror as a skeleton approached him. _

_The child started crying as there was no one near to save him and he would meet the same death as everyone else. Then all of a sudden a man with black leather armor and a black mask on his face appeared behind the skeleton, he grabbed its head and did a sidekick destroying the body, he then looked at the skull that was glaring at him. The man turned around and threw the skull away hitting another skeleton and making his head fall off._

_The man turned to the child who was shivering. He bent down ignoring the screams of the child and picked him up. He started running with the child in his arms telling him that everything is alright. Slowly he managed to reach the group, he looked around and saw a druid and dwarf. _

_The druid had a red leather helmet that resembled a crown; he had light blue chest armor, flat shoulder pads and red leather pants and boots. He had a staff in his hand. The dwarf had a plate helmet that covered his head but it showed his mouth and eyes, he had silver chest armor, pants and gloves. He had no shoulder pads, in his left hand there was a triangular shield with a claw design on it, he had a long dense sword in his right hand._

_The druid and the dwarf were fighting side by side each defending their backs. The druid then turned to the man and yelled out._

"_Kadal!" he called "Get your ass here!" _

_The man named Kadal ran towards the two, once he reached them he pulled of his mask showing a man in his late twenties. _

"_What's the status report?" the dwarf asked_

"_Grim, the Scourge is pushing hard, we already lost Julan and Rina." Kadal responded shaking his head. "We also lost ten fighters of the Dragon order, we lost Inuka and …" the man chocked on his spit and held back his tears. "…my wife…Yilka." _

_The dwarf scowled. "Darn ye bloody bastards!" he yelled as he cut of the head of a zombie_

"_Poor Rina…poor Julan…I'm sorry for your wife…" the druid said "We shouldn't stick here." he told them as he looked around and pushed his staff in a skeleton's head making it pop of its body and roll away._

_Kadal nodded. "What is your order sir?" he asked_

"_Pull back!" shouted the druid "Everyone fall back to Andorhal!" he shouted_

"_Zagark what about Darrowshire?" asked the man_

_The druid scowled. "Damn it…" he looked behind the man were the bridge and road would lead towards Darrowshire._

"_There's nothin' we can do for 'em now." said the dwarf "Let's move."_

_The man nodded and held the child tight in his arms as he started running towards the village of Andorhal. Zagark turned towards the dwarf and both of them then turned to look at the incoming legions of undead. _

"_Stall 'em?" asked the dwarf_

_The druid nodded and started chanting. He moved his open palm towards a large creature that had two heads, three hands each holding a axe, his stomach was open and his insides were visible._

"_Moonfire!" the druid shouted and a pillar of dark blue light shot from the sky and hit the creature making a hole in it. The creature dropped dead on the ground. _

_The druid then put his palm on his head and murmured. "Barkskin." braches appeared around him and started circling him, the braches then thickened and became hard as steel. The druid then looked at a mass of skeletons and zombies that were marching towards them. _

"_The sky darkens, the sky roars and punishes the offenders, Mother Nature show your wrath on my enemies, let the sky roar in power, let the thunder fall!" the druid chanted, he opened his left palm and raised it towards the sky, lighting started to appear in his palms as the sky suddenly darkened and clouds appeared. Then there was a thunder, and another, and then the clouds concentrated in just one spot and lighting started moving towards the ground striking the marching undead forces._

_The skeletons charged faster forgetting about the slow zombies. The dwarf jumped in front of the druid that was channeling the spell and raised his sword. The first skeleton came, the dwarf cut its head of, a sword was lowered and the dwarf blocked the attack with his shield, he then spun and did a side-slash destroying the skeletons body. _

_A skeleton jumped behind the druid and lowered his axe to cut, the axe stopped above the druids head as the braches circulating the druid appeared above his head to block the attack. The dwarf appeared above the skeleton and lowered his sword with force obliterating the walking dead. _

_The druid finished chanting his spell and the clouds started disappearing, he looked at the dwarf and nodded towards him. The dwarf nodded back and they started running in the same direction Kadal had run. The druid glanced behind and narrowed his eyes as he saw a horse, the horse was dead, its skull visible. The rider had white hair, a dark blue mask over his face, light blue armor on his with skeletal heads on it and dark blue clothing underneath the armor. On his back there was a black sword, its hilt resembled bat wings, the blade was dense and glowing black._

_The druid looked in front of him not wanting to look behind, this is the first death knight he had seen in all his life and he hasn't been scared before like this. The death knight gave the most dangerous aura he had ever sensed, the smell of death coming from his was choking him. The druid didn't want to look behind anymore, he started praying to Elune and hoping that she would save the refugees and help them hold back the advancing armies of the Scourge._

**-End flashback-**

"Finia!" said the king as he opened his arms to embrace his daughter in a hug. The girl smiled and ran up to her father. Naruto jumped out of Finia's arms before she was caught in the hug. He sat down next to her leg waving his tail.

"It's so good to see you again Finia." her father said

"It's good to be back home father…but…" said Finia as she looked at the Crusade members

The king realized what she was meaning and smiled. "You don't need to worry, they changed their ideals and decided to join us." he said

Naruto's clone and Zagark decided to walk up then. The King looked at the druid and recognized him, it wasn't hard after all. The druid had a reputation that surpassed him, he was known all over Azeroth for his deeds, much like other heroes that now fight in Outland against the Burning Legion.

The king then looked at 'Naruto' and narrowed his eyes as he saw he was a rogue, he didn't quite trust rogues from the first sight. He looked at the blonde skeptical. The clone decided to talk and introduce himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki." the clone said as he bowed down

The King nodded. "Tandus Wrynn, king of Stormwind."

"A pleasure to meet you." the clone said with another bow

The king looked at the boy, a smile creped on his face as he realized that the boy wasn't that bad for a rogue. Finia decided to speak up as well.

"Father, Naruto here is the guard that did most of the protecting." she said smiling

"He did?" the king asked as he looked over the blonde boy

The real Naruto in the mean time studied the Crusade members, he could see an evil glint in their eyes, he didn't like this not one bit. Now he understood what everyone had meant that something dark is happening.

Naruto walked up to Finia and raised his paw and touched her leg. The girl looked down at Naruto and realized that she wasn't holding him anymore. She smiled and picked him up and held him in her arms stroking his fur.

"And what is this?" asked the king looking over the little fox

Finia turned to her father and smile. "His name is…"

"Byakko." said Naruto slowly so only Finia could hear him. **(1)**

"Byakko…" she conclude smiling

"What does that mean?" asked the king.

"It means spirit fox." responded the druid still tense "Little Byakko here belongs to a clan of foxes from Teldrasill that are protected by our mistress, it is said that they hold some powers and bless the ones that they deem worthy."

Zagark looked at the Crusade members and saw a sparkle in their eyes, he narrowed his eyes as he mentally cursed himself for what he said, he shouldn't have said that, now he made more problems for Naruto.

"Interesting." said a man belonging to the Scarlet Crusade

"Can we hold him?" asked a robed man also belonging to the Crusade.

Finia narrowed her eyes as she looked at them and held Naruto tighter in her arms. "I'm sorry but I still don't trust you to leave Byakko in your hands." she told them

The king shook his head. "Finia darling, you must understand they are no longer evil."

"I will understand that once I deem it is true." she said with a pout

The king shook his head but didn't say anything else in that matter. "Well then, we should get going, to the palace." he said and turned around

Everyone followed the king as he was walking towards the palace. Finia was right behind her father glancing behind from time to time and glaring at the Scarlet soldiers that would look at Naruto like he was some source of power.

On the way to the palace the druid grabbed Naruto's clone and disappeared from the group. No one saw as he did that, Zagark wanted to run and find his friends and make sure that they are alright.

The king looked behind and saw that the boy and the druid weren't following anymore. He shrugged thinking that they didn't want to stick around and that they had other things to deal with.

As Zagark was running through the streets with the clone behind him he saw many Scarlet members, too many in fact, it was like they had moved their base of operation in Stormwind. He didn't like it one bit. He started running faster as he didn't want to make any more mistakes. His mind was already to full with past events that could have been avoided.

**-Flashback-**

_The druid and the dwarf ran and ran; they ran till they reached a farm. They saw the house was surrounded by skeletons and zombies; they looked at the barn that was completely destroyed. They wanted to ignore the skeletons and whatever purpose they had for surrounding the house when they heard someone cry for help from inside the house. _

_They stopped and looked at the house. They saw a woman at the window calling for them to save her. The dwarf scowled as he knew that the druid couldn't stand back and watch someone die, he knew that he would charge any second. True to his thoughts the druid held his staff tighter and charged the masses of undead ignoring the fact that they might slaughter him in any second. _

_The dwarf shook his head and charged after the druid to save his skin again. The druid's movements alerted the skeletons that turned to face him and then charged him. The druid started chanting and concentrating on his body._

"_Swift as the wind, silent as the leaf in the wind, eyes that catch any movement, watchers of the night grant me the power of the panthers." he said as his body shifted into one of a panther. _

_The druid then let out a powerful growl and started moving faster. He jumped up and landed on top a skeleton, he bit its head ripping it from the body and spit it out; he jumped down and bit the next skeleton ripping its leg and making it fall. The druid saw a axe lowering down towards him and he jumped to the side, he bit the hand of the axe wielding skeleton and ripped it of. _

_The druid then jumped on the skeleton making it fall on its back and started mutilating its bones with his claws. When he saw another axe coming down on him he jumped of the skeleton letting the axe fall on the skeleton that he had clawed. The druid then jumped on another skeleton and started clawing it. _

_The dwarf finally reached the middle of the battle and raised his sword. He started cutting through the zombies and the skeletons like butter, he would raise his shield to defend himself against any attack that my come towards him. The dwarf saw the druid running towards the house; he started cutting the enemies that were blocking his path towards the house. _

_The druid ran in the house whose door had been destroyed by three zombies, they had entered the house just a few minutes ago and the druid was desperate to reach the woman in time before she would be mutilated by the zombies and transformed into one of them._

_The dwarf stopped at the houses entrance and started holding his ground against the legions of undead. A massive axe dropped on his shield shattering it, the dwarf cursed and unsheathed his second sword which he had it attached to his waist just in case things like this would happen. The dwarf started spinning his swords blocking every single attack and destroying anything that wasn't alive and came too close to him._

_The druid ran upstairs in his cat form; he had heard a woman's scream and hoped he wasn't too late. Once he got up he saw two of the three zombies mutilating a woman's body. The druid narrowed his eyes and jumped on one of the zombies back and started clawing it and ripping its flesh with his own teeth. Once he was sure the zombie was dead he jumped on the second zombie and bit its arm, he put his pawn on the zombies chest and ripped the arm of. Then he started clawing the undead till it dropped dead. _

_The druid turned his attention to the hallway of the second floor and ran trying to find the last zombie to finish him off. He heard a woman's scream coming from the corner. He ran were he heard the scream and when he got there he saw a man with a long sword, a light yellow plate armor and a golden shield cutting the zombies head of. The druid recognized the man as being one of the paladin's of the Holy Order. _

_The paladin looked at the druid and nodded. "At last some help." _

_The druid nodded his head and shifted back into his elf form. "When did you get here?"_

"_I was injured in the previous battles and the ladies here nursed me back to health." he answered "I tried to save Miss Dana but this filth appeared and tried to harm Miss Hafla." the paladin said as he motioned towards a woman in the corner of the room shivering._

_The druid walked up to her and gave her a hand. She accepted the hand and sat up shakily. "Come, we will help you get out of here." the druid said reassuringly_

"_W-what ha-happened to m-my sister?" she asked stuttering_

_The druid shook his head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save her." _

_The woman started crying, the druid looked at the paladin that put his helmet back on his head. The paladin looked at the druid. "You take Miss Hafla; I will hold the demons back."_

_The druid nodded understanding what he was meaning. He picked up the woman and held her in his arms. They ran out the door in the hallway. They ran to the stairs were the body of the other woman was. They started walking down the stairs when they heard a chilling scream. They turned around and looked with wide eyes at the body of the mutilated woman as her spirit rose. _

"_Dana?" asked the woman in the druid's arms_

_The spirit looked at her so called sister and yelled, it was a yell that send a chill down everyone's spines, and the yell rotted them in place in fear. Neither the druid nor the paladin had seen such a thing before in their life. The spirit then started floating towards them, the woman started shaking more and more in fear as the spirit approached them. The druid shook himself out of the fear that had taken over him for a second and jumped back avoiding the spirits claw like hand. _

_The paladin jumped in front of the druid and lowered his sword in the spirits head. The sword cut like it was flesh and the spirit yelled out in pain. The paladin then did a vertical slash and cut the head of the spirit of; the body then exploded in a bright white light and disappeared. The woman buried her head in the druid's chest crying over her sister whose spirit she had seen dying right in front of her._

_The dwarf was having some trouble, he was getting tired faster and faster and the skeletons and zombies just kept coming, and if it wasn't enough strange spirits started rising from the ground and attacking him. Sure he could cut them and kill them but they were so many and came from so many sides that he was tiring faster and faster. Heck the spirits could walk between walls as well so running in the house and trying to barricade himself and the druid inside would be a stupid idea. _

_The dwarf heard foot steps behind him, he was about to turn around when a paladin jumped in front of him and threw a golden hammer in one of the skeletons. The hammer hit the skeleton then it bounced to the one next to him and then next one and next one, finally stopping at the fifth skeleton. Every time it hit a golden light would incinerate the skeletons destroying them. _

"_Gods that watch upon us, light that shines upon us and guides us, oh holy light that always guided us through the path of truth, show your might and burn this beings." the paladin chanted as he stretched his left arm above his head and a golden light appeared in his palm. Then all around him a golden cloud formed that shot around him incinerating the undead, the undead started moving around aimlessly trying to make the holy flames extinguish. It was futile; one by one the undead's dropped on the ground dead, never to rise again._

_The paladin glanced over at the dwarf, he nodded and the dwarf and the dwarf nodded back at him. They held their blades tighter and charged at the same time the masses to make an escape route. The dwarf jumped in the middle of a group of skeletons and moved his blades to the side, he started spinning till he became a blur, and his swords were cutting anything that got to close. Once he stopped spinning he jumped on a skeleton and destroyed it with his swords, he charged the next one and once he was done with that one he picked a new target._

_The paladin had only one sword but it was enough, the sword was massive, with his shield he would defend himself, he would swing the sword with great force on the undead taking down three in one go. The paladin would sometimes move his open palm towards an undead and the undead would suddenly be ignited in a golden flame destroying its body. The druid and the dwarf would hear him mutter 'Exorcism' just before the flames would entangle the undead. _

_The druid looked around trying to find a way out of the masses; he had to save the woman who was weeping in on his chest. He looked behind him and narrowed his eyes as a skeleton was running towards him._

"_Mother Nature let your roots grow and entangle your enemies." he said "Entangling roots!" he shouted as he moved his open palm towards the incoming undead, roots shot out of the ground and entangled the undead holding him in place. The druid then slowly closed his hand to a fist and the roots constricted the skeleton destroying it._

_The druid looked towards the road and saw the death knight accompanied by two liches. He narrowed his eyes._

"_We got to get out of here!" he shouted_

_The paladin looked at the death knight and knew that they won't be able to escape if they run, even if they would run through the woods the death knight would catch up and kill them with just a swing of the sword. The paladin looked at the druid and then at the woman that was looking at him with teary eyes._

"_Thank you for nursing me back to health Miss Hafla." he said, he then looked at the druid "Get out of here, I will stall him."_

"_No you idiot!" shouted the druid "He is a death knight; you can't hold your ground against him!" _

"_Forget about me and run!" shouted the paladin "Run to Lordaeron and seek refugee there." and with that he charged the death knight ignoring the cries of the woman that pleaded him to stop. _

_The druid scowled and motioned for the dwarf to follow. The dwarf complied and he followed the druid as he sped towards the forest carrying the crying woman. The dwarf glanced behind and saw the paladin fighting a legion of undead all by himself and getting stabbed and cut. The last thing he saw before the trees blocked his view was the paladin on his knees looking at the death knight and the death knight cutting his head with a move of him sword. _

_Unknown to the dwarf the druid had also seen the death of the paladin and couldn't help but feel that he was the one to blame for his death. He could have stayed behind and try to stall while the paladin would carry the woman and run away. But now it was too late, the Holy Order had lost another paladin and this one looked like a powerful one, if the death knight had killed him like that it only meant that nothing would stop them. _

_He looked towards the direction Lordaeron is and prayed to reach Andorhal in time and take the refugee's to the capital city and ask for help. He heard that the prince, Arthas had returned from Northland three months ago and he had defeated a army such as this with a mystical sword of great power. He hoped that the prince would save them and that he would stop this invasion. _

**-End flashback-**

Finia had followed her father till they reached the palace. Once inside the guards waited outside and they made their way to the throne room as her father wanted her to meet her new teacher. She didn't know why her father wanted her to study more, she hand learned as much as a priest needed to learn to be ready to fight.

As they walked inside the throne room Finia saw a woman with a red chapeau on her head, she had white hair that reached down to her shoulders; she had black eyes and red marking around her eyes. She had a red robe, red boots and gloves and a staff in her hands.

The king walked to the end of the room and sat at his throne, he looked at Finia.

"Finia, this is High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane." Tandus said

The woman gave the girl a smile. "It's good to finally meet you, your father speaks high of you." she said as she extended her hand to shake hers.

Finia hesitantly shook the woman's hand. "Thanks…umm…likewise." said Finia uncertain

"Now Finia remember that I told you that you will have a new mentor?" the girls father asked

The girl nodded. "Yes…what about it?" she asked

"Well Whitemane here was happy to take you as her pupil." the king said making Finia narrow her eyes and Naruto growl.

The woman then saw the little fox in the girl's hands. "What a cute fox…" she looked in Naruto's eyes, the blonde boy looked at the woman and saw something evil in the back of her eyes, and he let out enough killer intent only for the woman to feel.

The woman's eyes widened as she felt a killer intent coming from the fox and a strange power she had never felt before. "Where did you get this animal?" she asked

"A friend gave it to me." retorted Finia holding Naruto tight like the woman would try and take him away from her.

"And this friend of yours…who was he?" Whiteman asked

"What do you mean?" asked Finia suspiciously

"Well, what was his stature, where did he get the fox?" she asked kindly

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Why should I tell you?" she asked rudely

"Now Finia be nice, she is your tutor." the king said

"Why should I?" asked Finia angrily

"Well darling." the woman said "Your father didn't tell you yet but you will not study here, we will study at the Scarlet Monastery." she said with a smile on her face

Naruto had seen those kind of smiles before, they didn't mean anything good, from all his experience when he was beaten and tortured and people would say that they would help him but in fact they would deceive him. He knew all about that kind of people and this woman was a liar, Naruto growled more at the woman.

"Finia tell your pet to stop this behavior." commanded her father

Finia raised Naruto up a little and planted a kiss on his head and told him to stay quiet. The blonde boy hesitantly stopped growling and then just stayed silent and watched as the events unfolded. Finia looked up at her father and then at the woman and started throwing daggers.

"I will not go there." she said

"Finia this is for your own good and for you to learn more." her father told her

"You won't find anyone more capable and more powerful than me." the woman said

"No, I will not go." the girl said as she turned her head to the side

"Finia, you will go and that is an order." her father said raising his voice

Finia gasped at her father's outburst, he never shouted at her. This was the first time he had ever shouted at her and it scared her. This wasn't the father that had raised her and loved her all her life. This wasn't like him.

The woman smiled and decided to add a little more to the girls shock. "Don't worry you will be home in time for your wedding." she said in a 'as a matter of fact' tone

The girl narrowed her eyes and looked at her father shocked, the blonde boy perked his ears wondering what the woman had meant. Finia looked at her father that just stayed in that seat like nothing had happened, she waited for an explanation.

"Yes…" said the king "You are engaged." he told the girl whose heart stopped.

"W-w-what?" she asked stuttering and hoping she didn't hear right, or that she was imagining all of this.

"You are engaged to the boy of one of the noble clans of Stormwind." he told her

"You don't mean…"

"Yes I mean him, he is the only boy in the entire clans and you will marry him to strengthen the city and the clan." said the king

Finia was shaking in despair. "But … he … he doesn't even care about…"

"About what?" asked her father "He is a good man and this pact was made six moths ago, we cannot back it up anymore."

Tears started to form in the girls eyes. "But why?" she asked "I don't love him!" she shouted "He cares only for power!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" shouted the king back

Finia gasped again, this wasn't like her father. "It has been settled, deal with it." Finia looked up in her fathers eyes that turned cold. She started crying and ran out of the throne room to her bedroom leaving a smirking woman and a emotionless king behind.

---

Zagark looked everywhere, he even shook the Scarlet Crusade of his tail but he still didn't find them. He was reaching the moment of despair, they couldn't have died, they just couldn't.

The druid ran in the park district of the city and looked around in desperation. He ran in every pub there was, he looked in every tailor and leatherworking shop and still couldn't find them. He looked in their secret place to see if they had left him a message but there was nothing. He checked his bank to see if they left him a mail there but there was nothing.

The druid was reaching the point of despair more and more, he had already lost too many friends, he couldn't lose the old man, and he couldn't lose Triniar as well.

**-Flashback-**

_The druid and the dwarf had run as fast as they could, everything was silent; the only sounds that could be heard were the sobs of the woman and the words of the druid that was trying to calm the woman down. They looked around the forest and realized that they were getting closer and closer to Andorhal, the forces should be ready there, and they should be organized already and once they get there everything should go smoother._

_They had been taken by surprise when dead started rising from the ground in the city of Stratholme. As they taken as many survivors as they could they ran out of the city through the secret exit, once outside they were again attacked by more and more undead. On the way more soldiers have died, more refugees have lost their lives. _

_As they started exiting the forest they ran up towards the top of a hill, once on top they gazed upon Andorhal. Their eyes widen at the sight. The druid fell on the ground on his knees and was fighting back his tears. The village of Andorhal was in ruins, every building was in flames. They could still see soldiers fighting trying to buy time for the refugees. One by one they would fall by the hands of the undead and then they would arise as skeletons or mindless zombies and kill their own friends, teammates, or family. _

_The druid got back on his feet and looked around, he saw a cavalier of the Holy Order running out of Andorhal carrying a baby in his hands. The druid ran down towards the cavalier, said cavalier hearing something approach him unsheathed his sword and got ready, he relaxed a little when he saw the druid and the dwarf._

"_What do you want?" the cavalier asked_

_The druid approached him. "Please take her and get her to safety, I have to help the people in Andorhal." _

_The cavalier looked at the crying woman and then back at the village and shook his head. "Don't go in there, the village is lost, run to Lordaeron, it's our only salvation." he said _

_The druid put the woman down on her feet and the cavalier helped her mount up on the back of his horse. The druid took his staff in his hands and shook his head. _

"_Just get out of here and save her and what you are already carrying, I have to do this." the druid said as he ran towards the burning village, his blue cape moving behind him as the wind blew and as he ran._

"_Fool!" shouted the cavalier as he sped away. The dwarf cursed again and became worried, if the druid ran in the village it could only mean that the team he was leading was still in there. He started running after the druid, or at least trying to find him as the druid disappeared in the rumble._

_The druid was running through the village trying to avoid any unnecessary fights. He looked left and right and could only see soldiers die by the hands of the undead. There was nothing he could to do save them, everything was lost, and he could only hope that the people he was searching for were still alive._

_The druid suddenly saw a group of fighter in front of the village's main building fighting of masses of undead and trying to save the refugees that were inside. The druid ran towards the group of brave fighters. A man with silver plate armor and a helmet that resembled a crown, a female night elf with silver hair and a bow in her hands, a old man with blue robes and a man with a shield that had the design of a dragon on it._

_The druid started swinging his staff hitting the undead in his way and trying to make his way towards the team he was suppose to lead. He looked in front of him and saw a massive skeleton raising his sword to strike, before the skeleton could lower the sword something crashed into him and sent him flying away. The druid looked and saw the dwarf smirking behind his mask._

_The dwarf then started clearing the way with the druid behind that was giving him spell support. They looked at the entrance of the building and saw that more soldiers came out; there were thirty men and women defending the building. They all looked tired and that they would fall any second, but their eyes said otherwise, they still held power and determination._

_The dwarf managed to clear the way for him and the druid and reached the group. The druid ran in the middle of them inspecting each and everyone one of them making sure none of them was injured. They had already lost three priests and two druids, he and a female elf were the last of the druids alive and they only had one more priest. _

_Seeing no injured the druid started looking at their faces to see who was dead and who wasn't, he saw Kadal inside the building with the child he had saved holding him in a hug while the boy was crying on his shoulder because of the fear._

_The druid turned his attention towards the battle, he saw a mage that jumped in the middle of the masses and raised his arm, a blue energy shot all around him and froze the enemy in place, the mage then ran out of there while the other two mages were calling down ice shards from the sky and a warlock was calling down fireballs from the sky._

_He looked over and saw the elf hunter firing arrows and hitting every target in the head and finishing it in just one shot. He looked at the priest that was healing everyone, the same with the druid. He saw two paladins that were also helping with the healing of the wounded. _

_The druid suddenly felt a cold breeze, he looked up to the hill were he was just a few minutes ago and his eyes narrowed as he saw the death knight there with a lich that was breathing ice out of his mouth. _

"_We got to get out of here!" the druid shouted_

_Everyone looked up at the hill and narrowed their eyes when they saw the death knight and the lich. A ruckus started as everyone was disorganized and was trying to get away from the coming death. The refugees forgot of the undead and some were stupid to run away without protection, needless to say that they were killed in a matter of seconds and turned to mindless slaves of whoever was controlling them._

"_Everyone calm down, we need to get organized!" yelled the druid in despair, this wasn't what he was ordered to do, and this was nothing that he could handle. Three druids, a rogue and a hunter were sent to the Easter Kingdoms to see how the humans were fairing, they had come across the dwarfs and the druid made a friends amongst one of them and then all of a sudden all this happened and the former leader of Stratholme placed him as the leader of the escape group. This wasn't what he wanted, he never experienced such a thing before, and this wasn't something he could handle._

_Strangely everyone started to organize, Kadal ran up to the druid. "Please hold him." he said as he handed the child he carried for so long to the druid_

_The druid took the young boy in his arms, the boy was a little reluctant to leave the man's embrace but he had no choice. Kadal took out his dagger and like a madman he jumped in the middle of the undead to buy time. He started cutting everything that came in his path, he would kick them away, cut throats and head of. _

"_Father!" yelled a little boy around the age of five or six. Zagark looked to were the little boy was looking and saw that one of the mages had been stabbed in the heart and then decapitated. _

_The druid saw the little boy running towards his falling father. "No don't!" shouted the druid as he ran up to the boy. The boy was grabbed by the hunter and stopped. The boy was crying his heart out as he just lost maybe his only family. The druid walked up to the boy and picked him up, he swung him over his shoulder holding him with one hand and then he swung the child Kadal had carried over his other shoulder and held him with his other hand._

"_Retreat!" shouted the druid and everyone started running away._

_The druid looked behind as they were running and saw that the undead had brought three catapults that were throwing bodies and bones on the city to spread the plague. The druid looked for Kadal and saw the man in front of him cutting through the ranks of the undead and finishing them off._

_The group made it out of the village but ten more had died, the priest was dead, two paladins had died, one mage died and one warlock died. They had also lost two human rogues and three warriors. Their numbers were short; the other druid was too tired to continue healing, same as the paladin. In fact they were all too tired to continue fighting._

_The druid started wondering why Lordaeron hadn't responded if the prince returned three months ago with the news of the undead raising. Something was strange and the druid couldn't shake the feeling that everything is lost and their struggle in is vain._

_Suddenly a skeleton jumped behind him and was ready to stab him. Kadal jumped in between and parried the attack. "Razor sharp asshole!" he shouted as he stabbed the skeleton in the eyes and destroyed its skull, the child he had saved watched in awe at what he did and what he had risked to save everyone._

_The man turned around and started running after the group, the druid could hear the boy whose father just die cry over the loss. He also heard when the boy said that he would seek revenge. The druid couldn't help but feel that this was his fault again, if he had paid more attention and made sure that they move organized this wouldn't have happened._

_He was sent here to get alliance with the humans, dwarfs and gnomes against the orc's that were cutting their forest, the orc's had appeared only six or eight months ago, just a month after the prince left for Northland, it was strange that the orc's appeared like that, but it nerved them that they were cutting down their forest, it was sacred and they wouldn't stand for it._

_After running a little more they reached a narrow area between the mountains, it was the passage towards Tirisfal Glades, it was the infamous Bulwark. As they got there they stopped to catch they breath, they passed the mountains after that and entered Tirisfal but instead of green plains and green trees, to their horror, the grass and trees were dead, bodies were everywhere. _

"_What…happened here?" asked a soldier_

"_Oh my god…" gasped a woman_

"_This is strange." Kadal said "And the strangest thing is that the undead attacked from behind in Andorhal, just what is happening?" he asked_

_Suddenly an arrow landed behind them, they narrowed their eyes as they saw the undead marching towards them. The druid put the two boys down and looked at everyone._

"_Alright we don't know what happened here but I will not let anyone else die." he said with confidence _

"_What will we do?" asked the remaining mage_

"_The only thing we can, we will defeat these monsters and then we will guide the refugees to the second human capital, the capital of Stormwind." the druid answered_

"_Why there?" asked a refugee_

"_I have a bad feeling something happened with Lordaeron." the druid answered sadly_

"_We don't care what you think!" shouted a refugee "We need to get out of here and Lordaeron is the safest place!"_

"_You idiot shut up!" shouted the hunter "People died to defend you, you will follow the leaders orders!" she said angrily_

"_Shut up everyone!" the druid shouted "They are coming, we need to defend everyone!"_

_There was a chorus of agreement and everyone got ready. Twenty brave fighters stood between the undead army and the refugees. The undead charged in full force and the defenders started fighting like their own lives depended on it. _

_In truth their lives was now meaningless, they could have left the refugees behind a long time ago if they wanted to survive. The moment Andorhal had fallen everything, all hope of survival was lost, all they could do know is make sure that the refugees survive. Five hundred refugees, they all had to survive, children, women, men, elders, they had to survive, it was the least they could do now._

_The defenders fought bravely, though they were only twenty and the enemy outnumbered them they didn't out skill them. The defenders knew what they were fighting for and with what they were fighting, there was no way they could lose now. This was the last stand and they would make sure that everyone would be alright._

_Hours passed, the hunter ran out of arrows and was forced to fight with her swords, everyone was on the edge of their strengths, and the druid started healing despite the fact that he wasn't a healing druid. Everyone was praying for salvation to come, for someone, for an army to come and save them_

_Then as if their prayers were heard a army started approaching from Lordaeron it seemed. They all had a tabard with a flame __**(2)**__ on it. Everyone started cheering and clapping, they were saved. _

_Then, their hopes and prayers turned to horror and shock as the first rider cut the head of a refugee of and the started attacking the rest. The druid did the only thing he could do at that moment. _

"_Defend the refugees!" he shouted "Kill the so called reinforcements! Scatter in half!" _

_The group split, half of the defenders engaged a desperate fight with the riders, the other half engaged in a desperate fight with the undead._

"_Boy!" shouted Kadal as he saw a rider approaching him. He ran up to the boy and jumped at him; he grabbed the boy and rolled on the ground avoiding the attack. _

"_Hide in the bushes." he said as the boy nodded and ran behind a bush. The man took his daggers out and glared at the rider. "What the fuck are you doing?" he shouted_

"_They are all undead in disguise, we are the Scarlet Crusade, and we will eradicate the Scourge!" he shouted as he charged Kadal_

_Kadal gritted his teeth and took a pill out of his punch, he threw it on the ground under his feet and it exploded covering him with smoke. When the smoke cleared the man wasn't there anymore. The rider looked around trying to see were he disappeared. Then all of a sudden a blade pierced his skull._

"_Feel my cold steel." said the cold voice of Kadal behind the rider._

_The rider fell on the ground dead and Kadal attacked the next Scarlet Crusade member, the new enemy in his eyes, they were eviler than the undead, these guys were alive and they were killing their own brethren. _

_The druid looked around at what was happening, refugees were going down like flies. He started chanting for his spells assisting on both sides, killing both undead and Scarlet members. He was sweating hard, his men were dying and he couldn't do anything to save them._

_Another hour had passed, the undead forces were defeated, the Scarlet forces were defeated, but the price was a hard one. The druid and the dwarf looked in shock, horror and despair as three hundred bodies lay on the ground, fourteen brave men and woman that the druid commanded had died. _

"_Zagark?" a voice came_

_The druid looked to the source of the sound. He saw the hunter holding her side. She had battled the Scarlet forces. The druid dropped his staff and ran up to her. _

"_Semina!" he yelled_

_When the druid reached the hunter she dropped on her knees holding her side. The druid helped her lay on the ground and studied the wound, it was deep and he was drained, he couldn't heal her, he couldn't heal a wound like that._

_The dwarf kneeled next to the druid and took out some bandages. "Hold still." he said as he started wrapping the bandages around her. "There…all done." he said as he got up and walked towards the druid. "It won't help, I'm sorry." he said as he walked away_

_The druid knew what he meant, the wound was too deep and the hunter would die sooner or later. The druid started fighting back his tears again but this time with no success, the hunter raised her hand up and removed his helmet and started passing her hand on his cheek wiping the tears away._

_Kadal was limping on the battlefield looking around. He was trying to find the young boy. "Boy!" he shouted, he prayed that he managed to survive. His prayer was answered and a small boy came out of the bushes and ran up to him._

"_There you are." he said as he smiled and ruffled the boy's hair._

"_You alright mister?" he asked_

_Kadal nodded. "You don't need to worry for me." he said with a chuckled "I will be alright." but it truth he won't, he was dying, just like the hunter. _

_The druid didn't analyze anything, he couldn't do anything, he was at a loss of words, before him the woman he loved was dying and he as a druid there was nothing he could do. A small child walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. The druid looked at him while holding the hunter in his arms. It was the boy whose father died before his eyes._

_The boy kneeled next to the druid and looked at the hunter who smiled softly at him. "Look after Zagark when you grow up for me." she said as she stroke the boy's hair "I can see you will get strong, learn from the past but don't lock yourself in the past." she said_

_The boy nodded. The woman then looked up and the druid and entangled him in a hug. The druid returned the hug without hesitation, he held her like it was the last time, he knew this was the last time he would hug her. He started crying as he realized that. This was his entire fault, he never should have asked her to come with him to the Eastern Kingdoms._

"_There, there, it's alright." she said _

_The druid shook his head. "No its not…you're dying and it's my entire fault."_

"_It isn't your fault." she said softly_

"_It is, I never should have told you to come with me." he said sadly_

_She broke the embrace and looked into his eyes. "I'm happy I came here, I got to see many things and I got to spend time with you, if I would have stayed behind and you would have died here think of how I would have felt."_

_The druid lowered his head in sadness. She continued talking. "Don't get down, remember the happy moments and don't let the dark ones blind your judgment, don't hide yourself and don't ever change."_

_She then moved up to him and planted her lips on the druids. They shared a long passionate kiss, the last one they would ever share. When they parted the hunter looked one last time at her lovers eyes before she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes._

"_Never change…never stop loving because of this." she said as she slowly drifted to sleep with a peaceful smile on her face. But she would never awake from that sleep, the druid had seen her for the last time, but he had at least seen her with a smile on her face._

_The druid started crying over the loss for a good half an hour. When he did stop he looked at the boy that had stood next to him the entire time. "What's your name boy?" he asked_

_The boy looked up at him. "Demile." he said_

_The druid nodded with a smile. "Well Demile, how would you like it if we become friends and I help you in this world?" he asked_

_The boy's eyes lit up and he nodded happily, he was an orphan now but there was someone there willing to look after him and give him what a boy needs. He hugged the druid and started crying with him, each of them over their own loss._

_A few hours later Kadal had died after he told the boy he saved the things a rogue does, about the dreams he accomplished and those he didn't, about his fears such as dying without friends, he told him about his life and made the boy promise he will get strong. The boy promised he will. Kadal had died with a smile just like the hunter. The boy took it hard; he took the death of the one that saved him hard._

**-End Flashback-**

When they left the battlefield, only four brave fighters were alive, two hundred refugees survived. The druid had carried his beloved all the way to Stormwind, he was right when he said that something happened to Lordaeron, he had even seen it, and the former capital was in flames, bodies everywhere and undead lurking everywhere. Their destination that day changed to Stormwind, Kadal's body was carried by the night elf rogue, and Semina was carried all the way by the druid. Once in Stormwind they used a portal to transport to Darnassus were the buried the hunter, the rogue was buried in Stormwind, the little boy, Demile followed Zagark in Darnassus were he learned for four years how to become a mage and then he continued his studies in Stormwind.

Many things happened that day, people had died and factions were created, but the major things were the birth of a new mage, Demile and the birth of a new and powerful rogue that started seeking the death of the Scourge, that day the rogue Razor was born. It was fifty years ago.

"DEMILE!" shouted Zagark in the canals district of Stormwind as he couldn't find the boy he had promised to help all those years ago.

* * *

**A/N: Well this was most a flashback chapter about the past of the druid, Zagark. I think you all know who the dwarf is. Yep as you figured Razor comes from there, it's just that Zagark doesn't remember who he is. Also, four survived, a druid, a warrior, a rogue and …? Wonder what hehe.**

**Well what will happen next chapter with Naruto and Finia…hmm…**

**(1) Byakko also means Spirit fox, I rechecked and I was right **

**(2) Rechecked and the Scarlet Crusade has a tabard with a flame, not a flaming leaf, sorry for my mistake.**

**Btw, I made up the chanting, there is no actual chanting in World of Warcraft**

**And again Btw, those that play and/or know the history of World of Warcraft and Warcraft, know that I had changed the time lines a little...for example Archimonde was killed 45 years ago, Illidan ran to Outland 43 years ago, Dark Portal opened 5 years ago **


	11. Bloody night, the ‘kidnapping’…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft

**A/N: You already know this, I'm sorry for my grammar errors and typos…**

**Chapter 11: Bloody night, the 'kidnapping'…**

Naruto was sitting at the edge of a bed looking at the girl that had buried her face in her pillow and crying her heart out. He was gently passing his hand through her hair and trying to calm her down. He was shocked of the sudden change in her father's eyes, a few hours ago he looked like a good person and then all of a sudden he changed cold.

"Finia, come on cheer up." he said

The girl shook her head. "How can I?" she asked "What happened to father?"

Naruto grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her up; he then put her on his lap and entangled her in a reassuring hug. The girl put her head on his chest and continued crying.

"And he even wants to send me to the Monastery…" she cried out "Why?"

The blonde boy shook his head. "I have no idea…"

"What am I suppose to do now?" she asked "The guy he arranged for me to marry wants only power."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he remembered Sasuke; he was also only after power and he did everything he could to gain that power. "Bastard…" he said between his teeth

"Naruto…what am I suppose to do?" she asked hugging the blonde tighter

"I have no idea…" he responded shaking his head

Suddenly the blondes head snapped up as he was receiving the memories of the clone that had just been dispelled.

**-Clones memories-**

'_Naruto' and the druid were running through the Old town district of Stormwind. The druid had a desperate look on his face; he kept murmuring the names of the two friends he couldn't find. _

_As they were running they suddenly bumped into a Scarlet Crusade member._

"_Watch were your going filth!" he yelled _

_The druid gritted his teeth and was about to hit the Crusade member in the face with his mace when he thought of something else._

"_My apologies." the druid said with a bow that was mimicked by the clone_

_The Crusade member sneered and walked away arrogantly; the druid grabbed the clone by the arm and pulled him in an alley. He looked to see if there was anyone around, not seeing anyone he turned to the clone._

"_Can you send Naruto a message from me?" he asked_

_The clone nodded. "Dispel me and the message will reach him…"_

"_Dispel you?" asked the druid not understanding_

"_Hit me hard enough and I will be dispelled, all my memories will go to the real Naruto." the cloned explained_

_The druid nodded and started talking. "Alright, tell Naruto that we are leaving tonight, I will try and find my friends and get us a portal to Shattrath, and he has to meet me at the gates of Stormwind at midnight tonight." _

_The clone nodded. "What about Finia?" he asked_

_Zagark scowled as he knew that he couldn't leave the girl here. The druid snapped his fingers. "Right, tell her that we are leaving and ask her what her plans are. If she decides to come the organization will look after her safety, we cannot lose the heir to Stormwind."_

_The clone nodded. "Alright, dispel me." Zagark nodded and landed a powerful punch in the clones stomach dispelling it, the last thing he said before the clone disappeared was a 'Sorry.'_

**-End clone memories-**

Naruto finished looking over the newly received memories. He sighed and looked down at the crying girl and tried to find the words to tell her that he was going to leave. He was surprised that the druid wanted to leave so fast, he knew that he hated the Scarlet Crusade and the Crusade was after his head but for him to leave so fast it meant that he knew something that wasn't good.

"Finia." Naruto said gently "I have some bad news."

The girl looked up at him with teary eyes. "What happened?" he asked

"Remember the clone I created?" he asked and the girl nodded "Zagark just dispelled it with a message; I am leaving tonight at midnight."

The girl started tearing up more. "You're leaving?" she asked. She couldn't believe that the boy with whom she had fallen in love would leave right now in the most crucial moment, when she didn't know what to do and how to act with all the news she was receiving.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, but Zagark said to ask you want you want to do…"

The girl blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked not understanding

"I mean, are you staying here?" he asked "Or do you want to come? Zagark said that the organization he is in will protect you."

Finia was surprised to hear that, Naruto was asking her if she was going to leave with him. She knew that if she would leave her father would order the death of the druid and her love, she knew that things would go from bad to worse but staying back here would only make things worse, she would be married to someone she doesn't want to and she might even be turned to a mindless zealot for the Scarlet Crusade.

The girl was about to respond when Naruto tensed. The boy got up and placed Finia on the bed and he shifted in his little fox form. The girl was confused why he did that but then the door started to slowly open. Finia looked as an old man with yellow robes and yellow hood over his head entered her room. He had a long staff with a blue diamond at the end of the staff. Its end was also glowing white.

"Archbishop Benedictus." said Finia as she lowered her head in respect

The old man smiled and closed the door. "There is no need to bow to me Finia." he said

Finia nodded and sat up. The old man sat down in a chair near her bed and took a deep breath. "Well I think you saw the situation here."

Finia nodded sadly. "Why did all this happen?" she asked

The man shook his head. "I don't know, but many brave heroes were killed by the Crusade and your father just seems to be blind to all of this, he even put in jail a rogue that had helped save two thousand refugees fifty years ago, when the Plaguelands appeared."

"You mean one of the defenders from Stratholme?" she asked with her eyes narrowed

The man nodded. "I don't know why he did that, but its too strange…"

"Could the crusade…"

The man shook his head. "I doubt that the Crusade is behind this…also, do you remember your guardian?" he asked

"Did something happen to Bolvar?" she asked shakily

The old man shrugged. "I don't know, all I know is that he deflected from Stormwind two months ago and he disappeared in the Swamp of Sorrows."

Finia gasped. "Why did he leave?" she asked

"He was sick of all this, and the fact that Windsor disappeared in the Burning Steppes didn't help at all." the man answered

"What's going to happen now?" she asked

The old man looked at Naruto; the blonde boy looked back at him and saw something that made him wonder. He saw a glint of hope in his eyes; his eyes were also pleading him. He didn't understand why, was it that the man knew that the fox was actually a druid?

"They will send you to the Monastery tomorrow." he said shocking the girl more.

The blonde boy started growling, the bishop looked down and his eyes became more pleading. Now Naruto was more confused that he ever was. Was this guy for real? Could he really see behind his transformation or was it something more? What the druid said back there that the Byakko had mystical powers, did the rumor reach this guy ears and was he pleading for a miracle?

There was a knock at the door and the old man sighed, he sat up and walked to the door. Before he opened the door to leave he looked at Finia. "If a chance of escape appears, take it, but return and unmask the evil." he said before stepping out of the room.

A Crusade member looked inside the room. "You should pack for tomorrow." he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

The door closed and Finia looked at all of her belongings, she made up her mind. She started packing everything she needed for a long trip.

The blonde boy looked at her curious, he changed back to his human form and approached her, he put his hand on her shoulder and asked.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm packing." she said sadly

"Don't tell me you are going to the monastery." he almost shouted in horror

The girl shook her head. "No…" she then looked up at him "I'm coming with you."

Naruto was taken by surprise, she was the first girl he met that would want to go somewhere with him. Heck she was the first to love him for who he was and not hate him for what he carried.

Naruto smiled at her and started helping her back her things. They tried to take only the essential, they took a robe that would mask her and would also keep her warm in case they would walk through cold places. They packed an extra blanket, big enough to accommodate two people, they packed some fruits they found in room, and Finia then packed her clothes and some family jewels. Finally they took every single piece of gold, silver and copper that was in the room.

When they were done Naruto sat on the bed and looked at what they packed, two bags in total, it wasn't all that bad. Finia walked up to Naruto and sat down on the bed next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Naruto placed his arm around her waist.

"Naruto, what will we do later on?" she asked

"The old man said that you need return one day and unmask the evil." Naruto answered. "I don't know for sure what it means but I think he wants you to return and take your place as the ruler."

"How will I do that?" she asked

"First of all we will find the dragon so we can see if we can up your life span." Naruto answered. "Then we will try and find allies to battle the Crusade out of here."

Finia nodded and put her arm around the boy she loved. The entire day they stayed in the room waiting for the right moment to come, the moment they would leave and return only when they have enough power to take the city back and clean it of the Crusade's taint.

* * *

It was getting close to midnight; Naruto looked at the girl in his arms that had fallen asleep just a few hours ago. He kissed her gently on her cheek and pulled his mask on his face. The blonde gently shook Finia and she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Come on, we need to go." he said as he moved the hair out of her face.

Finia nodded and sat up, she walked to the corner of the room were her bags were. She put one bag on her back and Naruto grabbed the second bag strapping it to his back. Finally Finia strapped her staff to her back and turned to Naruto.

The blonde boy grinned under his mask and took Finia in his arms. He opened the window and glanced around, without any warning he jumped out the window startling Finia. He landed safely in the courtyard of the palace. He jumped in a tree and then on the roof.

Naruto started jumping from roof top to roof top pumping as much chakra as he could. He managed to keep himself in the shadows, every time he would jump from a roof to another he would look down on the streets and he would see the Crusade members patrolling in rather big numbers.

Finia was holding on to Naruto, she was also enjoying the ride. She looked at the blonde and saw him inspecting the area around them as he was carrying her. She also looked down on the streets and saw the patrols. She looked back towards the palace before looking towards the gates of Stormwind and not turning around anymore.

After just a few minutes, Naruto was pumping a lot of chakra after all, they reached the gates. The blonde boy jumped on top of the gates and looked around carefully. Strangely there were no guards; surely the druid had something to do with it.

The blonde then jumped down and walked in the forest outside the city walls. He hid himself behind a tree and waited. He put Finia down and held her in his arms; his eyes were scanning the area around him making sure that nothing would get him by surprise.

Suddenly the blonde heard movement, he looked in the direction the sound was coming and saw the druid coming out from behind the bushes with his mount.

"Good you made it." the druid said and then looked at the girl "Alright, you also took the princess."

Naruto nodded. "So were are the others?" he asked

"Couldn't find them…or more likely I know were they are but I couldn't strike. Demile is stuck in the Mage tower, they will try and assassinate him tonight; Triniar was arrested and thrown in the Stockades for attempting to murder Whitemane just a few days ago." the druid responded

"So…what will happen now?" asked Naruto

The druid walked up to him and handed him a map. "Follow the map to a place called Deadwind Pass, the organization has a hiding place there."

"Are there people waiting for us there?" the blonde asked

Zagark shook his head. "No, you two will hide there and I will come and get you after I rescue my friends."

Naruto nodded. "What will we use to get there?" asked Finia

The druid motioned to his mount. "Nightwalker will take you there, I also packed food for him." the druid said throwing a small box to Naruto. "Also let me secure your backpacks." Zagark told them and took out two containers, small boxes.

"I've heard about this containers." said Finia as she looked at them

The druid nodded. "Come in handy, especially if you travel a lot."

Naruto and Finia took their backpacks of and handed them to the druid. The druid then sealed them inside two small boxes and he handed them to Naruto who placed them in one of his pockets.

The druid then motioned for them to mount up. The giant cat lay down on its stomach to make it easier for the two teens to get up. Naruto was the first to mount up, he then offered a hand to Finia who gladly took it and climbed up positioning herself in front of Naruto. The blonde boy put a hand around her waist to hold her in place and with his other hand he held on to Nightwalker.

"Don't stop running till you reach Deadwind Pass." the druid said

"What will you do?" the blonde asked looking at the druid

The druid looked towards the wall of the city. "I have to bail someone out of jail." he said as he turned around to look at Naruto "Care to hand me one of those kunai of yours?" he asked

Naruto nodded and looked in his pockets; he took out a kunai and his headband. He handed the kunai to Zagark and looked at his headband. He tied his headband back on his forehead and nodded at the druid.

The druid walked up to Nightwalker and looked at the cat in the eyes. "Now you listen to Naruto and the princess, take them to safety."

The cat let out a growl letting the druid know that he already knew what his mission was. Zagark grinned and shifted into a panther and dashed towards Stormwind. Nightwalker galloped away through the forest avoiding the road, he already knew were Deadwind Pass was so he wouldn't need directions from the blonde boy.

Naruto held Finia tighter, he looked behind were the city was trying to understand what was going to happen from here on. He looked towards the horizon wondering what will await them.

* * *

Zagark had entered the Mage Tower stealthily; he walked up the long circular stairs till he reached the top end of the tower. Once he was there he looked at the very end of the room and saw a man in his middle fifties with blue robes glaring at Crusade members.

"_Damn…"_ thought Zagark _"Lets see…1…2…3…4…5…hmm…10…"_ he counted the enemies. _"Not a pretty number."_

"So…" said one of the Crusade members "We finally found the mage that rampaged through the Monastery killing our ranks."

The robed man sneered. "I would do it again and again you filths."

"You'd better watch your tongue." warned a Crusade member

"Then again he doesn't need to, he will die anyway." laughed another member.

The robed man gritted his teeth, he didn't stand a chance like this, there was a mage amongst them, and if that mage would fall dead he could kill the rest. Suddenly he saw a blur behind the mage, he looked carefully and saw a panther, and he smirked as he realized that help had arrived.

One of the Crusade members saw the smirk. "What's with that smirk?" he asked

"You'll see…" responded the man

The mage sneered. "Like you can do anything while I'm here." he laughed, his laughter was short as a cold blade cut his throat and he dropped dead. The other members turned around and saw a night elf with a dark red cowl that covered his entire face, he wore leather shoulder guards that had the design of a claw on them, their ending tips where bent upwards and the shoulder guards where colored black. On his chest he wore leather armor with two pockets and it had two chains strapped from the chest to the belt. His boots where now black, he wore black pants and gloves. On his back was a staff whose top ending looked like bat wings with a green diamond between them.

"What is the meaning of this!?" yelled a Crusade member

The newcomer glared. "I'm here to kill you." he said darkly

"Not if we do that first!" shouted the Crusade member.

The robed man grinned; he disappeared from his position and reappeared between the masses of Scarlet Crusade members. He raised his open palm up and a blue glow formed around it. It then shot out and froze his enemies. He jumped away and landed in front of the druid. He extended his arm in front of him and opened his palm. Wind shot out of his palm shattering the frozen men and killing them.

The robed man turned to the druid and grinned, he shook the druid's hand. "You finally came Zagark."

The druid shook his head. "You are hard to track down Demile."

The man, Demile, laughed. "Well now that you found me we need to get out of here."

"Not before we rescue Triniar." responded the druid

"Right, right…lead the way." he said

Zagark started running out of the tower followed by Demile. Once they were outside they were greeted by a gruesome sight. Five Scarlet Crusade members were dead, their bodies completely mutilate. A man with a hood on his head that was covering his face was looking at the bodies. The hood looked like a skeleton mask, his eyes where glowing purple. On his shoulder where a strange piece of shoulder pads that had three spikes coming out of them, three on each side. His armor was black and had the design of a skull with two bones on it, the skill had purple eyes. His gloves where also black and had a skull on it like the one of the chest armor, his pants where also black, same for the boots, the only difference was once again that the boots had a skull on them similar to the one on the gloves and chest armor.

The strange man looked at the druid and the mage. "Thought you might need help." he said

"Who are you?" asked Zagark puzzled

"A friend…" the man responded "But if I must, I am called Razor."

"Alright…" said Zagark feeling that he had seen the man before

"What are your plans?" Razor asked walking up to the two

"We need to raid the Stockades and free a friend." said Demile

The man named Razor nodded, the group started running towards the canal district were the prison known as Stockades was.

* * *

Naruto and Finia had been running for the past hour staying clear of the road. The only bad thing so far was that the patrols seemed to enter the woods as well and it would prove a risk in being spotted. So far they haven't been spotted which was a good thing.

Nightwalker suddenly jumped over a small river, he landed on the other side and looked around, he turned to the right and continued galloping. Naruto looked in the direction the cat was taking them and narrowed his eyes as he saw that they were approaching the road.

"What are you doing, we need to stick of the road." said Naruto

The cat growled at him and jumped out of the woods and ran of the road jumping in the woods on the other side. Naruto looked behind and saw that no one spotted them, he let out a sigh.

Suddenly his ears picked up movement, it seemed like the cat had also picked up the movement as he was growling dangerously. The blonde boy looked behind but didn't see anything. The cat then stopped all of a sudden and Naruto looked to see why. In front of them were three riders, they belonged to Stormwind. But unlike the guards in Stormwind these guys had an emblem of a sword on their chest.

"Halt, who goes there?" asked one of the riders

Naruto growled, he didn't know what to do, he could feel Finia shaking; it must mean that she knew who this guys were. One of the riders approached them and lighted a torch, when the light reached them he saw the rider gasp.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" he asked

Finia mumbled something under her breath but it wasn't picked up by the rider. The rider then looked at Naruto and saw the blonde glaring at him; he also saw the strange headband with a leaf on it. He narrowed his eyes thinking at the princess was abducted.

"You!" he shouted pointing to Naruto "Hand over the princess and we shall spare you."

Naruto sneered. "Make me." he said

The rider growled. "Kidnapper." he said and unsheathed his sword, the other two riders followed his example.

"Stop!" yelled Finia startling the riders

"But princess…"

"No, he didn't kidnap me, I am running away so I will not marry your clan leader's son." she said coldly

The riders blinked before they realized that indeed their clan leader's son was supposed to marry the princess in a year. The looked at each other and shook their heads. The riders looked at the princess.

"Then we need to get you back." they said

Finia moved closer to Naruto seeking protection. The blonde boy gently hit the cat turning it towards the river. The cat jumped up and started running towards the nearby river.

The riders seeing that the kidnapper was trying to escape turned their horses towards him and charged forward with their swords drawn. Naruto looked behind and saw the riders approaching; he started doing hand signs for a jutsu that Jiraiya taught him.

After a few minute chase the cat stopped in front of a river and turned around growling at the riders. The riders approached slowly. The blonde boy grinned as he finished the last one handed seal.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**" Naruto said and a water dragon shot out of the lake. The dragon let out a powerful roar and moved towards the blonde, the dragon's head stopped near Naruto, it was looking at the trembling riders.

Finia watched amazed at the creature Naruto had created. A water dragon, she had never seen anything like this before. The riders were trembling, they might be facing a demon and they didn't know. Without thinking one of the riders charged with his sword raised.

With just one thought Naruto ordered the dragon to attack. The dragon roared and charged forward. The rider narrowed his eyes at the speed with which the dragon was approaching. He didn't have time to dodge and the dragon swallowed him. A few seconds later the dragon spat the rider and his horse out, they were both dead.

"D-d-d-DEMON!" yelled one of the riders.

Naruto tensed, he started throwing daggers and doing hand signs again and this time faster. He gritted his teeth, he wouldn't take that kind of crap anymore, he was fed up with being called a demon.

"**Doton: Doryuudan**" he said as the head of dragon came out of the ground and spat mud missiles at one the riders throwing him of his horse. Naruto turned Nightwalker around and told him to move. The cat started running away along the river side.

Then blonde boy looked at the riders or at least the remaining one and said. "Tell everyone that Byakko is watching over the princess…" and with that he disappeared in the night.

Finia felt Naruto's hand shaking a little; she looked up at him and saw that his eyes held sorrow for what he did. She took his hand in hers and brought it up and kissed it. She looked back up at the blonde who was looking shocked at her.

"Don't listen to what they say, you aren't a demon." she said as she snuggled in his chest.

Naruto smiled under his mask held the girl he loved tighter, he didn't look behind anymore. He saw that they were approaching a bridge; surely it was the bridge that would take them to Duskwood.

* * *

Razor moved behind a guard, he took out his daggers and with a swift motion he cut the guards throat. He took out a small bomb from his pocket and lit the fuse. He threw the bomb in the building the guard was guarding. The bomb blew and he heard people scream in pain.

Razor jumped in the building and saw three guards standing up. They noticed the new comer and drew their swords out and charged. Suddenly a fireball hit one of the guards and he was sent flying away. Then a blue light shot from the ceiling and hit another guard destroying his body. The last guard looked around fearfully. He saw two more people behind Razor.

The guard turned around to run, when he did that Razor took out a throwing knife and threw it at the guard. The knife entered the guards head and killed him. The rogue turned to his teammates.

"Alright, you go in and save your friend, I will provide cover."

"No way…no more." said the druid "I will not let anyone else die, because they wanted to buy time for me."

Razor smiled behind his mask but the druid didn't see the smile. _"Kadal…you would be proud to see your friend like this."_

"Don't worry, they can't kill me." said Razor darkly

Then the rogue took out dynamite from his backpack and lit the fuse. He walked outside the building and threw the dynamite towards a nearby arms shop. The dynamite blew up destroying the shop. That attracted unwanted attention.

"Why the hell did you do that?" shouted Demile

Razor looked at him. "I want to skin some Crusaders…alive." he told them with a dark voice

Zagark shuddered for a second. "You sure you will be alright?" he asked

The rogue nodded. The mage and the druid wished him luck and went in the building down a serie of stairs entering the Stockades. Razor turned around and blocked the entrance; he took out another dynamite and lit it. He threw it inside the building and it exploded setting the building on fire.

"_That will buy them time."_ he thought, after all there was a mage with the druid and the mage could open a portal and get out.

"Someone bring water and put this fire out!" shouted a guard

Razor turned around and saw more than thirty guards approaching. He even saw Scarlet Crusade members, he grit his teeth and tightened his hold on his daggers._"They will pay for what they did to you Kadal."_ he thought as he took a defensive stance.

* * *

Zagark and Demile had been running through the Stockades for quite some time. They still didn't find the target, but they did find Triniar's weapons and armor.

Running a little more they reached a cell that was locked with more than one locks. Demile froze the locks and then Zagark with his mace destroyed them; they opened the door and walked inside the cell.

"You came to finish the job?" asked someone

"Triniar?" Zagark asked uncertain

They heard a gasp and looked in the dark end of the cell, someone was there. They looked carefully as someone was coming out of the shadows. As the figure stepped out of the shadows Zagark smiled happily.

"Finally, we found you Triniar." he said

"Zagark!" shouted the figure, a night elf woman that looked to be in her early thirties. She ran up to the druid and jumped on his entangling him in a hug. The druid laughed at her antics. She then broke the hug and turned to Demile and hugged him as well.

"Nice to see you too Triniar." the mage said with a smile

The woman broke the hug and looked at them. "So I guess you here to bail me out."

"Correct." said Zagark "Here, these are yours." he told her as he handed her a backpack with armor and weapons

The woman nodded and took them happily; she walked in the dark end of the cell.

"What are you doing?" asked Zagark raising an eyebrow

"Going to change." she told them "Or do you want me to change in front of you?" she asked teasingly making both men blush.

A few minutes later the woman stepped out of the shadows wearing her armor. She had a gray mask on her face, gray pants, chest armor and gloves. Her boots were brown and her shoulder pads were silver. He pants and her chest armor had many pockets, her shoulder pads had two spikes on each and a chain attached to them. She had two daggers attached to her waist. The woman's long blue hair was tied in a pony tails.

"Alright, now I'm ready." she said happily

"Good." said the mage who closed his eyes. He then moved his open palm in front of him and opened his eyes, a portal opened in front of him. The druid jumped through the portal followed by the rogue. Lastly the mage jumped in and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

Nightwalker had stopped a few minutes ago in the forest of Duskwood. He couldn't continue his road due to the fact that there were too many patrols and that the undead roamed the land. Naruto had used one of the containers the druid gave him to put Nightwalker inside.

The blonde boy and the girl were stealthily walking through the corrupted forest of Duskwood. Naruto was holding Finia's hand and he was holding his dagger in his left hand. He was trying to walk as stealthily as possible so as not to draw unwanted attention.

Finia was holding Naruto's hand tightly, her free hand was close to her staff, and she was ready to take it out in case something or someone jumped in front of them and wanted to fight. She was ready to fight back if needed and not be a burden for Naruto.

To make things worse they were walking through part of the forest that was roaming with undead, zombies to be more exact. Mindless zombies that only wanted to devour someone.

The two runaways suddenly stopped as a zombie was walking towards their position, it didn't look to good. Then all of a sudden someone jumped on the undead and with a massive sword he cut the zombies head of.

Naruto looked to see who it was, the new comer had strange plate armor, and he was a warrior for sure. The new comer's helmet covered his mouth and his head, but his eyes were visible. The new comer's chest piece had a yellow diamond in the middle. The chest piece was gray, a dark gray to be more precise. His shoulder guards had three spikes on each side; his gloves looked like steel same with his boots and pants. The most noticeable feature was that his legs were skeletal, his knees had no flesh, and his eyes were giving a dangerous orange glow.

"H-he's an undead…of the Forsaken." said Finia slowly.

Naruto looked with wide eyes as the undead turned towards him. The undead locked eyes with him, the blonde boy wondered how come the undead could see him behind the bushes. Then all of a sudden the undead started walking towards them, Naruto gulped nervously and tightened the grip on the dagger.

Then without any warning the undead spun around and chopped the head of another zombie, he then charged the approaching masses killing everything in his path. It seemed like his attention was drawn away. Naruto sighed in relief and sheathe his dagger. Not wanting to risk anything like this anymore he took Finia in his arms and jumped on the branch of a tree and started running through the forest jumping from branch to branch.

The undead looked in the direction Naruto had run and gave a small nod before turning towards the mindless zombies.

* * *

Zagark, Demile and Triniar ran as fast as their legs could keep them. The druid had explained his companions what had happened and they were shocked to hear about the princess.

The group ran up some stairs and stopped in front of a large door. The meeting room was beyond the door and if he was right there should be a meeting right about now. The druid opened the doors and stepped in.

"Trouble!" he yelled out

Everyone in the room looked at the druid in shock.

"Holy crap!" shouted a man "This is the first time I hear him shout."

"Zagark, what ya doing?" a dwarf asked

Zagark was with his hands on his knees panting, same with Demile and Triniar. The occupants of the room widen their eyes as they saw Demile and Triniar.

"Demile! Triniar!" shouted a member "You escaped!"

"Forget that their alive!" shouted another member

Zagark looked up; fifty people were in the room including the leader, a beautiful night elf woman with long silver hair and green eyes. The woman was dressed in a robe that had a violet line in the middle coming down from the chest. Her shoulder pads were violet and hand a golden line in the middle. She had a neck protector with golden lines designed on it. The woman looked at Zagark and blinked.

"What happened to you?" she asked kindly

"Von…do you remember Naruto?" asked the druid looking at a dwarf in the middle of the room

"Aye, what about him?" the dwarf asked

"I ordered him to kidnap the princess." he responded

"What did you do?!?" shouted almost half the people in the room making the druid flinch

"Zagark." the leader said sternly "Why did you do that?"

"You all know of the Scarlet Crusade right?" he asked

"Of course we do." responded a man with golden armor

"Well, the princess's father wanted to send her to the Scarlet Monastery…"

There were gasps in the room; everyone held great respect for the king of Stormwind and his daughter. Finia had been kind and generous to the organization members in the past, though she didn't remember about the organization since they changed their tabard a lot.

"That is outrageous!" yelled a paladin

"You're telling me?" asked a dreanei. **(1)**

"Zagark were ya sent the boy?" asked Von

"Deadwind Pass, at the hideout." responded Zagark

Everyone started to talk among each other.

"Do we have people there?" asked a woman

The leader took out a map and some documents and looked over them; she studied them carefully and then shook her head.

"The last member left Deadwind a month ago." she said

"Who is the closest to Deadwind Pass?" asked a gnome

"We have Gartan, who is in Stranglethorn, or at least he was a week ago." said the woman "Then we have Roran in Burning Steps helping with the fight against the Blackrock."

"They are too far away." said Demile

"Yes we need someone closer…" Triniar added

"We have no one close to that area…" said the leader sadly

"Who is the closest to the Dark Portal then?" asked Zagark

The leader looked over the documents and took out another map and started studying it. She shook her head again getting angry.

"Andasil is in Nagrand, Uvial and Hestos are fighting in Shadowmoon, Gjan is in Zangramarsh...there is no one close to the Dark Portal." the leader said gritting her teeth

"Where are the rest of the members?" asked Triniar "There are only fifty people here…"

The leader nodded. "The majority is fighting in Blades Edge Mountain, and then we have about thirty people in Easter and Western Plaguelands fighting the Scourge."

"What are we suppose to do?" asked Demile

"I told Naruto I will go and get him, I will do that." said Zagark

"Dude, the Dark Portal is at a week distance from here." said a warlock

"Damn it, I have to get there, we can't open any portal because Stormwind is the closest and we cannot go there." argued the druid

"Why not?" asked another druid

"Simply put we had to fight the guards to save Triniar." Demile answered "We might be labeled enemies of Stormwind now."

"The good thing is that Ironforge, Darnassus and Exodar surely won't declare us their enemies." Triniar said

"How do you know that?" asked someone from the group

"We can tell them about the Scarlet Crusade." Demile answered

"We can't do that, do you know what will happen then?" asked a rogue in the room

"I think I do." said Zagark "The Alliance will break and the Horde will stomp over it and all capitals will fall."

"We have to do something nonetheless, we cannot let the princess die!" shouted a shaman

"True, true." said the leader "She is the one that has to take the throne of Stormwind and she is the most capable unlike those power hungry clans in Stormwind."

"Then what should we do?" asked a mage

"We need to alert our people, everyone…" said the leader sternly

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes Zagark…" the leader answered "We need to split up."

"Felma I think you are the most suited for it." said Demile to the leader "You know better how we need to split."

"Right…" said the Felma "Zagark, Demile, Triniar, Von and myself will go and find the boy who is guarding the princess. I also want Aleondra, Hudus and Juklam to come."

"What about the rest?" asked a hunter

"The rest of you go to Nagrand, Shadowmoon, Zangramarsh and Blades Edge Mountain and tell the others what happened." the leader instructed

"What do we do after that?" asked a gnome

"After that…wait for new orders here in Shattrath…" she said

"Bad idea." pointed Zagark

"Why is that?" asked Felma

"Stormwind might send people after us here since they know our headquarters is here." answered the druid

The leader cursed. "Then all of you go to Zangramarsh and wait at the Cenarion Expedition camp for new orders."

"And the guys in Plaguelands?" asked a dreanei

"What about our two men in Burning Steps and Stranglethorn?" asked a hunter

"Me and my team will take care of that." said Felma "I want you Hudus, Aleondra and Juklam to go to Ironforge, then Burning Steps and find Roran." she said "Me, Von, Zagark, Demile and Triniar will fly to the Dark Portal, it's the fastest way to Deadwind Pass."

There was a chorus of 'Yes ma'am' and everyone started to run out of the room to grab their things and do what they were instructed. The leader of the organization and her team stayed in the room a little longer.

"Alright what else we need to know?" asked the leader

Zagark cleared his throat. "There might be something else after the boy."

"And that is?" asked the leader

"The Scourge or the Burning Legion…they have spies watching him, he noticed them."

"Why are they after him?" asked Demile

Zagark closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he opened them and answered. "He has a hidden power."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, another chapter done. I saw that some were a little angry with the last chapter, I had to make it for a little clarification on some OC's (sorry I bored ya, just don't kill me (shivers)) **

**Anyway…the organization is moving, but it won't strike. Who knows, maybe they are too late…**

**Oh one last thing, I don't know why but people think this is going on a similar path with 'The Legend of Naruto Uzumaki'…well I hope not, I have a plan in my head and a line that I follow, I hope I didn't accidentally made it look like it will turn out like the other story. Like I said to my reviewers, I have a plan, and my plan will lead this story on a original path (and another thing, I didn't read the other story only up to chapter 9 and stopped, don't know why.) **

**(1) If you look on Google and type 'dreanei' you will get pics of them**


	12. On the run

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft

**Chapter 12: On the run…**

Four riders could be seen speeding through a thick forest with creatures that surpasses any imagination. All of them had determination in their eyes; a crow was flying above them with its eyes focused on a massive door in the horizon.

One of the riders, a dwarf, had a red helmet with four eye slots that we're glowing yellow; it had two horns that ran along his neck. His shoulder pads resembled the face of a demon whose mouth was open and a powerful red light was coming out, it looked like fire. The shoulder pads also had a horn in the middle, it was short and it also had two more horns near the end that was at the neck, they were going along the shoulder towards the heads mouth. The entire armor was red, a dark red color, and his gloves where black and metallic. The dwarf had a long sword strapped to his waist, it's hilt had the design of a dragon, on his back was a shield that had in the middle a demon's head whose mouth was open and was glowing red, his eyes were glowing bloody red and had two horns that pointed downwards. He was riding on a strange machine.

Another rider, a man, was wearing a long robe with a hood over his head. The hood had an icy blue color, two spikes behind it and a blue diamond on its top. His shoulder pads were like a semi-circle; a few inches away from it four ice shards were floating. The shoulder pads had spikes made out of ice all around the edge. His gloves had icy blue tips on the fingers, his robe had icy blue lines and in the middle they created blue diamonds. In the riders back was a long staff that had a claw like design on its top end; it looked like it was holding an ice shard and it was leaking out a light blue smoke. He was on top of an armored horse.

The third rider, a female, was dressed in a robe that had a violet line in the middle coming down from the chest. Her shoulder pads were violet and hand a golden line in the middle. She had a neck protector with golden lines designed on it. Her gloves had violet tips on the fingers and on her back she had a staff with a wing design on its top end, they resembled angel wings. She was riding on a white panther with light blue armor on it.

The fourth rider, again a female, she had a gray mask on her face, gray pants with black lines on them, a gray chest armor and gray gloves with a skeleton head designed on each. Her boots were brown and her shoulder pads were silver. Her pants and her chest armor had many pockets, her shoulder pads had two spikes on each and a chain attached to them. She had two daggers attached to her waist. She was riding on a black panther with gray armor on it.

The crow looked down at the riders and started descending. Then the crow landed on the third riders shoulder and looked around. The rider looked at the crow.

"Saw anything Zagark?" she asked

The crow locked eyes with the female. "The gate is at the horizon, the Alliance and the Horde are still battling the demons that are trying to enter the portal and stomp over Azeroth."

"Like always…" said the fourth rider shaking her head.

"Oy, stay focused…" the dwarf shouted

"Why didn't we take the gryphon's?" asked the second rider. "It would have been faster."

"The gryphon master said that the Legion is trying to down anything that is flying." responded Zagark

"But we have our own gryphon's." argued the second rider.

"Demile, they would see us and attack us and that would make us late." shot back the fourth rider.

The crow shook his head. "Man this feels like fifty years ago." he said

"Oh don't mention it…let's hope we don't make the same mistakes." responded the fourth rider.

"Triniar what are you talking about?" asked the third rider.

"Well Felma…our mistake was the Plaguelands…" responded the fourth rider, Triniar.

"And my decisions as a leader." added the crow that flapped its wings and rose from Felma's shoulder and started flying above the riders inspecting the area.

"So 'ow do we pass the battle unnoticed?" asked the first rider.

"No idea Von, we will have to improvise." responded Felma

Demile grumbled something and then shook his head.

"Hey do you think the boy would leave the spot?" asked Triniar

"If he does it will bring us a lot of trouble…" responded the crow.

* * *

Naruto and Finia walked into a strange cave, in the back of the cave there were two large flags with the design of a silver tree with a white background. Near the flags there was fire wood and fur. The bad thing about the cave was that there were no beds or chairs or anything like that.

Another noticeable feature about the cave was that it had weapons racks and all sort of weapons. What caught the blondes attention was a bow whose ends had small wings, the bow even had a light golden glow on it.

The blonde boy put Finia down and searched his pockets, in the mean time Finia walked deeper in the cave and looked around. It was hard to find the cave but in the end they managed to find it. It was so well hidden that even with a map they had difficulty to discover it.

There were two popping sounds in the cave and Finia turned around and saw the large cat Nightwalker near Naruto and the blonde boy was patting it on the head and feeding it a large piece of meat. When he was done with that the blonde walked up to Finia and continued inspecting the cave.

Naruto walked near a flag and saw a book near it. He picked it up and opened it looking for the most recent add. He saw a date and the druid's name. He started reading it.

"_December 1st, year 26, entry by Zagark._

_The Dark Portal opened; I can't describe the horror's that were coming out of it. If the Plaguelands wasn't enough now we have to deal with this. Demons like I've never seen before came out. Succubus's, Voidwalker's, Hellhound's…these are the ones that we know of and came out of the portal. But what followed after…the most shocking thing I have ever seen. A creature of such power, it looked like the dreaded Archimonde, but we all know that Archimonde died in the battle of Mount Hyjal, I was one of the druids that fought that day, a day to remember how the Scourge was pushed back and the Tree of Life was defended by both Horde and Alliance. But this creature…no it looked like Archimonde but it was smaller, its power…as great as Archimonde I believe. The beats shocked us all to the core when he created a giant fireball in his left hand and threw it at one of our ballista's making it fly in the ground of the crater and destroy everything in its path, our organization fought valiantly…we lost a few, may Elune rest their souls, but in the end we defeated the beast…our next stop was passing the portal and…"_

Naruto stopped reading and flipped the pages trying to find the most recent entry and find some answers. He was curious what the organization was and what was happening in this world. He finally reached the last entry.

"_July 22nd, year 29, entry by Gartan._

_Things have gone way too wrong, we have raided Kharazan and it was a failure, too many undead jumped on us and we had to pull back. Medivh sent everything he had to push us back; I don't know why he would try to get us out like that. He sent even that rider on us. Tena died by the hands of the rider, that ass. I had stationed the guys…umm…and gals to guard the entrance, the Alliance were stupid enough to enter and try to finish what we couldn't do. Needless to say after a lot of screaming everything fell into a morbid silence and no one came out the entire day. The two guys that were studying the place warned us not to go inside unprepared…we were fools not to listen to them and now we paid the price and that was Tena's blood. Nuziar tried to go back inside and avenge her; I swear this paladin's are insane, they just don't understand that we can't do anything to stop someone's death._

_Right now I came back here to resupply and write down what happened, I'm going to Stranglethorn to take a boat to Kalimdor and find the Horde organization and plead them to help out. The leader was right when she said that we were fools to fight the Horde all the time instead of just allying with them and solve all this problems. Hell the demons might be laughing at our foolishness now. I only hope that the Horde aren't like the Alliance and that they will leave the differences and the past alone and help us…if they don't then I am dead and this is my last entry. The one that is reading this I plead you to go to Kharazan and find the eight members of our organization and tell them to go to Shattrath, I have a bad feeling that Medivh will want them dead. I only hope that someone will find this entry soon before anything happens to the team. I would go myself but like I said time is of the essence and I need to get to Stranglethorn and get help. We need to ally with the Horde organization and fight the demons back, we need to level Kharazan and make sure that its horrors will stay buried under the ground forever._

_If you are new to the organization and they won't believe you tell them this: An unknown Crusade against the known enemy."_

And the entry stopped there, Naruto closed the book and wondered what he should do. He could ignore this or he could go and find the ones that are guarding the so called Kharazan, whatever that may be.

The blonde boy looked outside and saw it was dark, a cold breeze was blowing. He shook his head and decided to go look for the group in the morning. He turned back to the flag and put the book down on the ground. He looked around and saw a circle with ash in it, possibly where they make the bonfire.

Naruto walked up to the fire wood and started picking them up one by one. With his hands full he walked to the circle and placed them inside the circle. Then all of a sudden the wood was set on fire startling Naruto. The blonde boy blinked and thought that maybe it was some sort of spell that the organization left behind. He shrugged and placed more wood on the fire and then turned around. He saw the cat behind him sitting on its stomach enjoying the warmth of the fire.

Naruto looked around and saw Finia at the entrance in the cave. He wondered at what she was looking at but shrugged and sat down leaning on the massive cat. The cat didn't say anything, it just yawned and closed its eyes falling asleep.

The blonde boy heard Finia moving and saw her walking towards him. She took her staff in her hand and placed it on the ground next to the cat and then sat down near Naruto putting her head on his shoulder. The blonde boy chuckled and took out a container from his pocket, he pulled out the blanket that they packed and placed the container back in his pocket. He took Finia in his arms positioning her on his lap and then he covered themselves with the blanket.

Finia looked at Naruto and leaned to kiss him on the lips. They shared a passionate kiss and when they broke Finia put her arm around the blonde's neck and looked at him in the eyes.

"I love you Naruto." she said as she leaned for another kiss.

"Me too." said the blonde before her lips captured his in another passionate kiss. When they broke Finia put her head on his chest and closed her eyes falling asleep.

* * *

Silence, complete and utter silence, that was the only thing heard in the entire place. Then all of a sudden there were footsteps approaching. A pair of white eyes opened and glanced around, the eyes rested on an approaching figure.

The figure had plate armor. The helmet covered his mouth and his head, but his orange eyes were visible. The chest piece had a yellow diamond in the middle it had a dark gray color. His shoulder guards had three spikes on each side; his gloves looked like steel same with his boots and pants. The most noticeable feature was that his legs were skeletal, his knees had no flesh.

The figure, and undead climbed up ten steps and kneeled in front of the person with white eyes.

"Report." said a woman, her voice cold and commanding

"Mistress, I have seen the boy." responded the undead

"And?" asked the white eyed woman curious

"It's like we suspected, he has great power but it's hidden inside of him." he responded keeping his head down all the time.

"Very interesting…anything else you noticed?" she asked

The undead nodded. "He was accompanied by the princess of Stormwind."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "And why didn't you strike?" she asked angrily "Have you forgotten what her father did?"

The undead shook his head. "No mistress, I have not."

"Then explain why." demanded the woman

"The boy had what I believe love in his eyes for her and she had the same." responded the undead

The woman blinked. "Where did you see them?" she asked

"Duskwood mistress, running from Stormwind and hiding from the patrols." he responded

"Why would the princess hide from her own kind?" asked the woman curious

"I heard a rumor that the princess was kidnapped." the undead answered

"Kidnapped?" asked the woman and the undead nodded. "How could she be kidnapped by the one she loves and is loved back?" asked the woman curious

"I have heard another rumor that she was supposed to be sent to the Monastery." the undead responded

The woman blinked and put her hand under her chin to think. "Hmm…then if you say so…" she mumbled "If I am right that means that she ran away to escape the Scarlet Crusade."

The undead nodded in understandment. "It is a possibility."

The woman closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She thought for a second and then opened her eyes. "If that is the case it means she is not like her father had become."

"I'm not sure I understand mistress." said the undead with his head down

"I mean that maybe she is the key to stop all of this." said the woman

"Then what are your orders?" asked the undead

"Take a group, the ones you know are most loyal and bring the boy and the girl here before me, unharmed." she ordered

The undead nodded. "I shall do as you order." he said

"Know this, if they have a single scratch the punishment will be dire." she said darkly

"I understand, I shall make sure they are unharmed." the undead responded

Then the undead stood up and bowed one last time to the woman and turned around leaving the chamber. The woman closed her eyes and a smirk appeared on her face as the plan for her vengeance and her kin's vengeance would be fulfilled.

* * *

The next morning Naruto was the first to wake up. He carefully placed Finia on the ground next to the cat and got up on his feet. He checked through his pockets and took out a container. He opened the container and a backpack came out. Naruto opened the backpack and found enough food for the two of them.

Naruto took out some bread, meat, and milk and placed them on the ground near the circle. The fire had extinguished over the night, he had to light it back up. He walked to the pile of wood and started picking it up. He walked to the circle and placed the wood in the middle, they suddenly caught fire.

The blonde boy then prepared the fire place so he can cook the meat.

"_**Hey kit."**_said a voice in the blonde boy's head.

"_Kyuubi?"_ he mentally asked _"Where have you been all this time?"_

"_**Sleeping…"**_ answered the fox making Naruto twitch

"_Why the hell were you sleeping?"_ he asked annoyed

"_**That doesn't matter, now I looked over your memories and I have to say that you can't stay here for long."**_

"_Why is that?"_ the blonde boy asked

"_**Well kit, the druid told you to wait for him here, but don't you think that someone else might find you?"**_the fox asked

"_Someone else?"_ the blonde asked puzzled _"Who could find us here when I had trouble finding this place with a map?"_

"_**It's like this, yes you did have trouble but those guards might have tracking dogs and if they do they will follow your scent till they find you and when they do they might come in rather big numbers."**_ explained Kyuubi with a yawn

"_Hmm…so what do you suggest?"_ asked Naruto

"_**You need to leave and find a new place to hide."**_

"_But what about Zagark?"_ he asked _"I mean he won't be able to find me later."_

"_**You may never know that for sure, but right now it is important that you make sure your mate won't get taken back and you won't be fed to the dogs."**_ said the fox making Naruto blush at the mate part

The blonde boy sighed._"Alright I will think of a plan or something."_

"_**Good, in the meantime you should do that request you saw in the book."**_

"_You mean finding the organization members?"_ asked Naruto

"_**Yes, it will come in handy, trust me…"**_

"_Why does it sound like you know something and I don't?"_ asked Naruto

Kyuubi started laughing in his cage. _**"That's because I know something…"**_

"_Great…"_ Naruto then looked at the sleeping girl and became puzzled _"What will I do if I leave?"_ he asked _"I can't leave Finia by herself."_

"_**Hmm…you're right…tell you what, you summon me out and I will look after her."**_

"_No way, you might try and kill her then rampage this entire place."_ Naruto mentally yelled

"_**Are you an idiot?"**_roared Kyuubi in the boy's mind _**"I will not do such a thing, I thought I told you that I am here to help, and no I have no need of destroying anything, the druids took away the curse that was on me. I'm back to myself."**_ said Kyuubi irritated.

"_Alright…alright…just don't scream anymore."_ said Naruto _"But how will I summon you if I can't summon the toads?"_ he asked

Kyuubi was silent for a second when he came with an answer. _**"Well you might not be able to summon the toads because this real is not connected with the summoning plain like the elemental countries are."**_

"_Oh…that might be right, and I can summon you because you are here?"_ he asked

"_**Your not dumb…that is right, just add my name when you summon me."**_ Kyuubi explained

Naruto nodded and took the meat away from the fire as it was already cooked and placed it on a tray. He stood up and bit his thumb; he did the necessary hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune**" Naruto said silently. There was a poof of smoke and Naruto moved back a little. The smoke cleared and it revealed a strange man with a bloody red cloak and hood over his head, he had nine tails swinging behind him. The man turned to Naruto and grinned.

"**So good to be outside."** he said stretching his arms and legs.

"Kyuubi?" asked Naruto blinking

The man turned and looked and Naruto and nodded. **"What are you surprised that I have a human form as well?" **he asked with a smirk

Naruto nodded dumbly. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked

Kyuubi shrugged. **"It never passed my mind."**

They suddenly heard someone yawning and looked at the girl as she slowly opened her eyes. She glanced around and smiled when she saw Naruto, she then looked at Kyuubi and narrowed her eyes as she didn't know who he is.

Her first reaction was to grab her staff and get ready to fight. Naruto stopped her before she could cast a spell on Kyuubi.

"Naruto?" she asked

The blonde boy smiled at her. "Don't worry, he is a friend."

"But he feels like a demon." she said blinking

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.** "How do you know I am a demon?"** he asked

"Priests like hunters can feel demons." she said "Who are you?" she demanded

The fox sighed. **"Kyuubi no Kitsune at your service."** he said bowing down his head a little

Finia narrowed her eyes. "You're the fox that is sealed in Naruto?" she asked

"**That would be me."** responded Kyuubi nodding.

Finia looked at Naruto with her mouth opened and then at Kyuubi, she stood up and shook her head not understanding. Naruto grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I called him out, I summoned him." the blonde boy said

"You can summon demons?" asked the girl awed

"No…" responded Naruto shaking his head "I can only summon Kyuubi here and toads but as of recent I can only summon Kyuubi."

Finia sighed and nodded. "But why did you summon Kyuubi? I thought he was evil…"

"Not anymore, the druids released the curse that was on Kyuubi, he is a good guy now." responded Naruto

"**As to why I am outside it's because Naruto has to run to a place called Kharazan and deliver a message." **added the fox

Finia narrowed her eyes and looked at Naruto. "Why are you going there?" she asked scared

"I have to give a message to some guys from the organization…"

"But do you know what…"

"Yes I know." interrupted Naruto "I read in a book here about that place."

Finia wanted to say something else but she knew that Naruto won't stop from going. She sighed and gave him a quick peck on the lips and looked at him in the eyes.

"At least be careful…" she said

Naruto nodded grinning. "Come on lets eat." he said as he pointed to the tray with meat, the bread and the milk

Finia nodded and sat down with Naruto and started eating. In the mean time Kyuubi was looking at Nightwalker in the eyes, the cat was looking back at Kyuubi.

Suddenly the cat growled at Kyuubi and the fox narrowed his eyes.

"**What do you mean by that?"** he asked angrily

The cat growled again and the fox's mouth opened and he started gaping. Naruto glanced at them wondering what they were talking about, it seemed like Kyuubi can understand the cat.

"**I will have you know that is not true."** said Kyuubi with a huff

The cat growled and yipped, Kyuubi growled back. **"Bastard, do you think you can defeat me? I am the might Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** he said with pride

Suddenly Finia and Naruto heard a loud 'thud' and turned around and saw Kyuubi on the ground with the massive cat on him holding him in place with its paw.

"What the hell Kyuubi?" asked Naruto

"**He started it, he said I was weak."** the fox growled

Naruto shook his head and turned his attention back to the food, Finia giggled before turning to the food.

When Naruto was done eating he looked through the cave to find a map that would show him were Kharazan is. He managed to find one and looked over it. He nodded at Kyuubi who returned the nod and ran outside the cave. He was surprised that the seal didn't force Kyuubi back in his body but he ignored it.

The blonde boy was jumping from rock to rock, he could see a large tower of some sort in the horizon, he looked down and saw a river whose course was leading towards the tower. The blonde jumped down and landed on the river, he looked up ahead and saw the tower and started running up to it.

After a few minutes of running Naruto reached the tower like building; he looked around and saw about ten destroyed houses near the tower. He walked in the middle of the buildings and carefully inspected the area.

He felt a cold breeze behind him and he spun around, but there was nothing there. He shrugged and walked in one of the houses and looked around carefully. There were bones everywhere. He walked back outside and looked at the entrance in the tower. He started walking towards the tower when he felt another cold breeze. He spun around the second time but again there was nothing there. He turned back to look at the tower and his eyes widened. In front of him were more than twenty ghosts.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g…" stuttered Naruto pointing at the ghosts

The ghosts looked at him and started moving towards him, his eyes widened and did the only thing he could do when he sees ghosts.

"GHOSTS!" he shouted and started running and screaming **(1)**. He suddenly reached a well and stopped in front of it. He turned around and he glared at the ghosts. He drew out his sword and dagger and got ready.

The ghosts slowly approached him, the blonde boy's hands were shaking, his fear for ghosts was still present in his mind and he didn't know why he was afraid in the first place.

As the ghosts got closer a hammer hit one of them and then bounced on the next one and the next and finally stopped at the fifth ghost, the ghosts that were hit exploded in a bright white light and disappeared. Then a panther appeared in front of Naruto and jumped on one of the ghosts and started mauling it till it disappeared. If that wasn't enough an ice bolt shot towards another ghost killing it, then a violet light attached itself to another ghost that slowly started dying.

A paladin jumped out of nowhere and started cutting through the ghosts like they were butter, the panther was swiping them and jumping from a ghost to another. The two worked together as a team protecting their backs and making sure that nothing hits them from behind.

Needless to say that the ghosts were killed in just a few seconds, the boy looked at the panther that turned to him and locked eyes with him. The panther slowly approached Naruto and started shifting. When the panther was near Naruto it had already finished shifting and instead of the panther stood a young female night elf. She inspected Naruto and then talked.

"What are you doing here boy?" she asked rather rudely

"I'm h-here to g-give a message to a group." he responded

"What message boy?" asked someone and Naruto turned to see a man with golden armor approaching.

"That the group under Gartan needs to return to Shattrath." said Naruto

"Why would he do that?" asked the paladin "If he wanted us to return to Shattrath he would have come and tell us."

"He left for Stranglethorn." responded Naruto

"He did what?" asked the druid

"Wait how do we know you are telling the truth?" asked the paladin

"I read his entry in the book in the cave." the blonde responded

The man blinked and looked at the druid. "How can we trust that you are telling the truth?" the druid asked

"An unknown crusade against the known enemy." responded Naruto

Now both the druid and the paladin blinked. Then the paladin whistled and Naruto looked around to see two more women and four more men coming out of different hiding places.

"Alright everyone pack and let's get out of here." declared the paladin.

"Why?" asked a gnome

"You heard, it was the password, he is from the organization, come on open a portal." answered the paladin

A dwarf nodded and opened a portal and the members started walking through. The druid grabbed Naruto by the arm and started dragging him after her.

"Wait." said Naruto

"What?" she asked kindly this time

"I can't come, I left someone behind." he answered

"Who?" asked the druid

Naruto freed his arm and turned around and leaped away. The druid shook her head, the boy reminded her of someone from the organization. She walked through the portal and the portal then closed behind her.

As the blonde boy was running he suddenly felt like he had become stronger, like he had gained a whole new power. His mind sharpened, his reflexes and speed boosted, he felt like he could wield his weapons much easier, he felt like he had more stamina and that his spirit strengthened.

The blonde boy started climbing up a cliff, when he reached the top he looked back and saw a dark cloud over the tower which he didn't see before. He looked down on the road and his eyes narrowed as he saw about twenty Scarlet Crusade members and twenty Stormwind guards with dogs.

Naruto jumped away running towards the cave were he left Finia. As he entered the cave he saw Kyuubi lying down on the ground eating an apple, he looked around and saw Finia reading the book he had read last night.

Kyuubi sensed Naruto walking in and sat up.** "So did you find them?"** he asked

The blonde nodded. "Yeah and they left."

"**Good, now I what do we do?"** he asked

"We have to leave that's what we do." responded Naruto that started packing everything

"Why are we leaving?" asked Finia looking at Naruto

"It's like Kyuubi said, they are tracking us down with dogs." the blonde responded

Finia gasped and placed the book down, she ran up to Naruto and started helping him pack everything.

"**Hmm…were will you go now?"** the fox asked

"We need to leave this area…if we could reach Wetlands or Arathi." responded Naruto looking out through the caves entrance.

"Why Arathi?" asked Finia

"Silveneah and Seyah are there, they might help us." responded the blonde

"**Not a bad plan and we are in dwarf territory there."**

"Then we could go to Blasted Lands at Nethergarde Keep and take a gryphon from there, the news about my so called kidnapping couldn't have reached there yet." said Finia.

"Where are the Blasted Lands?" asked Naruto

Finia took Naruto's hand and walked with him to the entrance of the cave. She pointed towards the mountains to the north-east.

"Beyond those mountains, to reach it we need to go through the Swamp of Sorrows following the road." responded Finia

Naruto cursed as he knew that he cannot climb those mountains, they were too high and the temperature might be too low for them. He turned around and walked over to the massive cat.

"Alright in you go." he said as he opened a container and the cat disappeared inside.

The blonde boy then took out another container and pulled out a gray robe and threw it to Finia. The girl nodded understanding what he meant by that and put the robe on her. Kyuubi dispelled himself and went back in his cell.

Naruto looked around the cave one last time to see if they got everything they needed. Satisfied Naruto walked over to Finia and took her in her arms.

"_Alright fox, give me your chakra, I will run till we get to Nethergarde." _he thought

Red swirls appeared around Naruto, his eyes turned to red slits, his whisker marks became more accentuated and his canines grew longer. Finia gasped at the sudden change and before she could say anything Naruto dashed out of the cave at blinding speed.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Finia asked while Naruto was carrying her

"What do you mean?" the blonde boy asked not understanding

"What happened to your appearance?" she asked

"Oh this?" asked Naruto "Well every time I use Kyuubi's chakra my appearance change, don't worry I'm still me." he said reassuringly and giving her a warm smile

Finia nodded and put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

Naruto had run till he reached the entrance to Blasted lands. He had taken several shortcuts jumping either from tree to tree or climbing on smaller mountains and then descending.

When Naruto had passed the so called Swamp of Sorrows he had to be stealthily once again as the area seemed to be populated by the Horde. Finia had told him that the Horde has an outpost in the swamp unlike the alliance.

The blonde boy had seen a watch tower and numerous patrols on the way, running through the swamp had proved difficult, it seemed like every darn creature could see him. The huge spiders proved to be the most annoying creatures in the whole damn swamp.

As much as Naruto tried to shake them of his tail even by jumping from tree to tree the spiders would follow him on webs. They were really fast and it made Naruto wonder what kind of spider would run so fast.

It took the blonde a long time but in the end he had managed to shake the spiders of his tail and reach the entrance to the Blasted Lands safely.

The blonde boy stopped at the entrance and put Finia down. He took out a container and opened it, the massive cat popped out of it.

"Why did you bring Nightwalker out?" asked Finia

"I'm too tired from all that running." he responded

True to his words they he had run for about seven hours, one hour ago his changed back to his normal self. His eyes were once again blue and he didn't have long canines anymore. His whisker marks weren't accentuated anymore.

Naruto got on the cats back and helped Finia up. He placed her in front of him and put his arm around her waist holding her in place.

"Alright, get us to Nethergarde." said Naruto to Nightwalker

The cat started running on the road towards the keep. All the time Naruto had run he hadn't seen any Alliance patrols, not even here in this place.

Naruto watched amazed as a giant gate appeared at the horizon, there were dark clouds above it and lighting shooting down.

"That's The Dark Portal." said Finia

Naruto nodded knowing what it was. It was the portal from which the demons came to Azeroth, from were everything had begun in the first place. The cat turned to the left all of a sudden and Naruto watched as a keep appeared in front of them.

As they were moving towards the keep he saw patrols, these guys had a violet tabard with the design of a golden eye on it. Naruto recognized them from the history book he had read. These guys were from Dalaran, the city of the mages.

Naruto tensed at first when he saw the patrols but he relaxed when he realized that they weren't even looking at him. They ignored Naruto and Finia as they passed by them, it seemed like they didn't receive the message yet.

As the two entered the keep they got of Nightwalker and Naruto put him back inside the container. They started looking around for the gryphon master, Naruto wasn't sure for who he should be looking but it seemed that Finia did so he just followed her as she walked through the keep.

Naruto looked up at the sky, it was dark already. He looked around and saw guards everywhere, patrolling in big numbers. He saw them carrying out ballista's and catapults. Riders would leave the keep in numbers of five or six.

After walking aimlessly around the keep for a good half and hour they still couldn't find the gryphon master. Finally they decided to ask for directions, so when they did a guard guided them to the stables were Naruto saw the strangest creatures possible. They had the body of a lion, the head and wings of an eagle and they were big, really big.

"Hey you got customers!" shouted the guard inside and then turned around and left

Out from the stables a dwarf came, he looked at Naruto and Finia and raised an eyebrow. "So what ya need?" he asked

"A gryphon to Refugee Point in Arathi Highlands." responded Finia kindly

"Do ya know how to ride a gryphon?" he asked

Finia nodded. "Yes I do."

"Do ya know?" he asked again looking at Naruto

"Umm…no…" said Naruto

"Then I can give ya a gryphon for a gold and tell the master at Refugee to send 'im back." the dwarf said

Finia nodded again. "Alright, can you pay him?" she asked looking at Naruto

The blonde boy nodded and looked through his pockets. He found a gold coin and handed it to the dwarf who nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

Once inside the dwarf started walking from a gryphon to another. Naruto studied all of the creatures with fascination; they were either snow white or gray. Some even had strange armor on them.

Suddenly the dwarf stopped right in front of a snow white gryphon, it was big and he looked strong enough to carry to people.

"This 'ere be Remmy." he said "He can carry two people with ney problem."

"Ok…so we can take him?" asked Finia

The dwarf nodded and began to saddle the creature up. Once that was done he led the creature out of the stable with Naruto and Finia walking behind him. Once outside the bird sat on its stomach and Finia mounted up first. Naruto mounted after Finia sitting behind her and holding on to her.

The dwarf moved back and the bird unfolded its wings and started flapping them. Finia told the bird to lift up and the bird did as it was told and started lifting from the ground up in the air.

Naruto watched amazed as the things started to shrink under them, he held tighter to Finia like his life depended on it. The girl giggled at his reaction.

"Never flied before?" she asked and Naruto shook his head. "Then you better hold on tight." he told him and the blonde boy complied holding tight to the girl

Finia turned the bird toward the direction she wanted it to fly to and ordered it to move. The bird flapped its wings and started flying away at a great speed. Naruto watched in awe and fascination as they were flying and covering ground that he couldn't cover before on his own.

"So what will we do when we get to Arathi?" she asked

Naruto shrugged. "We will figure it out there, right now we got rid of the one tracking us." he said

"Do you think they will follow us to Arathi if they reach Nethergarde and start asking questions?" she asked again

"Possibly, but we won't stick around too much to find out." responded Naruto

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Talk to Seyah and Silveneah and ask them to join us, the more the merrier." responded Naruto with a grin

"Ok, I guess that could work." she said

"Yeah it will, it will also be a good idea because when we will start tracking the spirit of the dragon they might now a thing or two and help us out." declared Naruto

Finia nodded. "Ok…"

"Hey…tell me…where you learned to fly one of these?" he asked

"My father wanted me to learn how to fly a gryphon so he asked the cities gryphon master to teach me." she responded "I have been learning since the age of eight."

Naruto nodded and continued to look down, he didn't know why but he liked to see what was happening underneath him. He looked back and he could still see the massive gate, he wondered what the druid will do when he realizes that they had left the cave.

* * *

**A/N: …this is not my best chapter, don't know why but it didn't come out the way I wanted…(sigh)…anyway next chapter there will be a little surprise for the readers…no, there won't be a lemon…well not yet I plan on writing one later…**

**(1) Naruto is afraid of ghosts, check the filler episodes, I thought it would be a good idea to keep his fear.**

**Sorry for my grammar error and typos, English is not my maternal language and even though I have studied it for a long time I still have some grammar problems. The typos are more because of how I type I accidentaly hit the wrong letter and well...the typo. I will try to make sure I won't have that many.**

**Oh and please don't say this chapter was a bit...well...uninteresting, to be honest I agree, it didn't come out as I wanted, but the next one will be better, that I can assure you (plus remember my surprise hehe) **


	13. Sharing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft

**A/N: Here is the surprise…hehe…(lucky number 13 lol)**

**Chapter 13: Sharing…**

Seyah was standing under a tree in the grassy fields of Arathi Highlands. Her long cyan hair was moving in the wind. Her companion Sevin was sleeping next to her. She sighted as her mind drifted to a certain blond boy. She didn't know why but it just happened, she had fallen in love with the boy despite the fact that she had only seen him a few times during the trip on the boat.

It was rare for a night elf to fall in love with a human, yet it happened. She wasn't the first and surely not the last. She looked up at the sky and just sat there with her mind thinking of the boy. She wondered how he was doing and where he went. She knew that the boy was in Stormwind or maybe he had left.

For her it ever since she came to this place it was a constant battle with the ogres in Stromgarde Keep, or with the Syndicate. She witnessed numerous fighters die and she couldn't help but feel that this whole thing was just wrong. Her older sister Silveneah had sticked by her side during all the battles watching her back and making sure nothing took her from behind.

Still with all that the night elf girl wanted to think how it would have been if she decline joining the ranks of the Alliance and would have traveled with the druid and the boy. It might have made a difference, she might have gotten close to the boy and see him more. She knew that when all this was over with her sister would start searching for the druid and she said she would follow her. Then she would meet the boy again but it would be much later.

Seyah couldn't help but feel that she had lost her chance with the boy, when she saw the princess kissing him in the harbor she knew that the princess had feelings for him as well and the maybe he had developed feelings for her too. She couldn't help but feel that it may be too late to get close to the boy, she didn't want to make him take a decision between her and the princess, but she knew that she would miss those deep blue eyes.

Seyah looked down at the ground sadly thinking of her mistake in joining the Alliance, if she didn't join maybe she could have had a chance with the blond boy. Her sister even encouraged her to try and get close to the boy seeing as she was only thinking about him all the way to Menethil. On the boat she wanted to try and get close to him but the incident with the assassin stopped her from reaching him as he was assigned to keep guard constantly on the princess.

The night elf girl heard foot steps in the guard and reached out for her bow, a voice stopped her before doing anything she would regret later.

"How you feeling sis?" a woman asked

Seyah retracted her hand from the bow and turned her head around to look at her sister, she sighted before answering.

"Good…I guess."

Silveneah saw the dawned look on her sisters face and wondered what she was thinking, she knew of her affection for the blond boy and felt sad that she didn't manage to get and talk to him more.

"Is there something wrong?" the woman asked worried

Seyah shrugged, not even she was sure what was wrong or what was right. She didn't know if she was feeling alright or if she was sad and wanted to cry.

"I don't know, I mean, I feel like I would regret something." she answered

Silveneah raised an eyebrow at that. She walked up to her sister and sat down next to Sevin and started stroking the panther's fur. The panther yawn and started purring in pleasure.

"Your thinking about the boy, right?" she asked

Seyah nodded and gazed up at the starts again, a dawned look on her face. She closed her eyes and her mind drifted at the blonde boy again.

"I think I really love him, you know, how you love the druid." she said

"That much?" asked Silveneah

Seyah nodded. "I feel like he is part of me and that I can't be without him."

"I know that feeling." Silveneah responded looking at the panther who was purring, his tail swinging left and right slowly.

"What am I suppose to do?" she asked sadly

"Well, you can wait till your time here is over…" answered Silveneah "Or…you can write him a letter and tell him."

Seyah looked at her older sister and raised an eyebrow. "And how will it reach him?" she asked

Silveneah giggled. "You forget that the ones that deliver letters don't stop till they find the one they need to deliver it to."

"Yes but how would they find him, the world is big." wined Seyah

"I don't know, all I know is that they always find them." responded Silveneah "Remember they delivered all my letters to Zagark."

Seyah nodded and looked back up at the stars. "Do you think I might have chance with him?" she asked

"Why would you ask that?" intrigued Silveneah

"Well you did see how the princess was looking at him." responded Seyah

The woman nodded. "Yes…but you know they say, you can never know if you don't try."

Seyah nodded. "I guess your right." she said as she stood up.

"So you will write to him?" asked Silveneah

"Yes…" responded the night elf girl

"Tell him everything alright?" said the woman as she stood up as well

Seyah nodded. "Come Sevin, lets go." the panther yawn and stood up stretching. It then followed Seyah as she was walking towards the Refugee camp with her sister. Seyah was thinking on how to write the letter, it was strange that she was writing the letter and not the boy, it made her giggle, the roles had switched. It wasn't the boy who was declaring his love to the girl now; it was the other way around.

They didn't have to walk too much and they reached the camp. When they did they saw a gryphon landing at the stables. Curious to see who came at this hour they walked over to the stables to inspect.

Naruto and Finia reached Arathi Highlands in just a few hours, their flight was uneventful. The blonde boy was enjoying the sights. As they landed in the stables in Refugee Point, Naruto got of the gryphon and handed a hand to Finia that gladly accepted. He helped the girl dismount.

Finia lowered her hood and walked to the gryphon master, a dwarf. She explained to the dwarf that he needs to send the gryphon back to Nethergarde Keep. The dwarf nodded and walked to the gryphon and sent it on its way.

The blond boy took Finia's hand and walked out of the stables. Finia put her head on his shoulder and followed him. Once outside the boy looked around to see if he could spot anyone familiar. His eyes rested on two night elves, a woman and a girl. It seemed like they noticed them, he raised his free hand and waved at them. But something was strange, at first he saw a smile on the girl's face that disappeared, when he waved to her she lowered her head and turned around and left. He was puzzled, like always.

Seyah and Silveneah reached the stables and saw two people coming out, a girl and boy. Seyah recognized Naruto and her heart started beating faster, she smiled. She saw the boy waving at her and her smile became wider, but then she saw that he was accompanied by the princess and he was holding her hand and her head was on his shoulder. It could have only meant that she was too late to achieve what she wanted. Her smile dropped and she let her head drop, she turned around and left followed by a worried Sevin.

Silveneah felt sad to see her sister like that but she couldn't blame the blond boy, after all he didn't get to hear her sisters feelings and maybe the princess had already expressed hers to him and he developed feelings for her as well.

Another person that saw the whole incident was Finia; she saw the look in the night elf girl's eyes when she looked at Naruto. It was the same look she was giving the boy. A look that held love, she felt jealous but her jealousy turned to sorrow when she saw the defeated look on the hunter's face, when he saw her turn and leave without saying anything.

Naruto let go of the girls hand and walked over to the night elf woman. He looked at the retreating figure of the girl and could have sworn he saw a tear drop from her face. He looked at the woman confused. The woman didn't say anything, she shrugged.

"What brings you here Naruto?" asked Silveneah warmly

"We had trouble." explained Naruto

"And what trouble might you have that you brought the princess here." said a man. Naruto turned around and saw a man with brown hair and eyes, a brown beard. A long sword strapped to his back. He wore yellow battle armor and he had a light orange tabard with the design of two stone pylons sustaining a third stone pylon, then the pylons repeated themselves forming a circle. **(1)**

"And who might you be?" asked Naruto

"I asked you the question first." said the man with a voice that indicated superiority

"Naruto you should answer him, he is the captain here and besides is a good man." said Silveneah

Naruto nodded. "Fine, if that is the case, the princess is here because we are on the run."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked at Finia that was standing next to Naruto. "Is that true?" he asked

Finia nodded sadly. "The Scarlet Crusade is in Stormwind and well things aren't going good there, I had to run so I won't be married off and sent to the Monastery."

The man nodded and looked at Naruto. "Since you asked I figure I should tell,, I am Field Marshal Oslight."

"Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto shaking the man's hand

"Now, if you are on the run I presume you are _Byakko_." the man said making the blond narrow his eyes

"H-how did you know?" stuttered Naruto

"We received the message that a creature named _Byakko_ kidnapped the princess." he said casually

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away…" said Finia angrily "And he is my boyfriend." she said with a pout

The man chuckled. "No need to be angry at me princess, I am on your side."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked

"The Arathi Basin fighters and the Refugee fighters are on your side, you are safe here till the Crusade cones to look for you here." he said

"You mean that…?" asked Finia with her hopes up

"Yes, you do not need to worry or hide here, you are safe amongst us, we don't like the Crusade and we will not lose the next heir to the throne." he said harshly yet warmly to the girl

Finia cheered in joy and entangled Naruto in a hug which he returned happily.

"So what are your plans boy?" Oslight asked

Naruto shrugged. "So far I have no idea, we will wait and formulate a plan." he answered

The man nodded. "Alright, you are welcome here and do what you like, but keep a low profile and don't venture towards the west."

"Why not?" asked Naruto

"There is an orc stronghold there." he responded

Naruto nodded. "We will be safe." he said. The man nodded and bowed to the princess, he then walked away leaving the group alone.

Naruto turned to look at Finia. "I am going to look around, don't venture alone." he said

Finia nodded. "Be careful." she said. Naruto nodded and pulled down his mask, he gave her a quick peck on the lips and moved his mask back on his face. He started walking the opposite direction in which Seyah went.

Finia looked in the direction Finia went. She still felt sorry for the night elf girl, she looked at Naruto and remembered what he saw a few days ago.

"_I had grown alone, with no parents, no love, no nothing…I was all alone."_

Finia looked in the direction Seyah went, the look in her eyes it just made her wonder if she could change something to make the boy she loves happier, if she could do something so that everyone would win out of it.

The girl looked at Silveneah and smiled. "If you excuse me I have to find someone here." she said

Silveneah nodded and turned around to leave. Finia started running in the direction Seyah went to try and find her. She had a plan and if it would work she would make Naruto the luckiest boy ever, she would win from this and so will the hunter.

* * *

Seyah was standing under the same tree she stood a few minutes ago. She wanted to shed tears for her mistake but she knew that it was too late and shedding tears would do nothing. She had a chance and she had lost it, it was as she suspected, too late to find the boy's love for her. She felt jealous on the princess and couldn't help but think that princesses just seem to get everything.

Sevin had his head on her lap looking at his master; he could feel her sorrow yet her determination to not reveal it. His master was strong and this made Sevin as a trusty companion and helper to feel pride for her. The panther heard movement and turned its head in the direction the sound was coming from; Seyah looked at her companion and then where he was looking. She saw Finia approaching. Seyah turned her head around and continued watching the sky.

Finia had found the night elf girl. She walked up to her and looked at her as she was gazing up at the sky.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked politely

Seyah looked at the girl before nodding. Finia sat down near the night elf hunter and looked up at the sky as well.

"Why are you here?" asked Seyah going directly to the point

"I'm here to talk to you." she said

"About what?" the girl asked raising an eyebrow

"About Naruto, I saw how you looked at him." responded Finia

Seyah sighed. "Listen if you want to tell me to stay clear of him I already understand, I lost my chance to be with him."

"No it's not like that." said Finia amazed that the elf thought that she wanted to help to her about that.

"Then what are you here for?" she asked raising an eyebrow

Finia sighed. "First I want to offer you a proposition."

"And that is?" Seyah asked intrigued

Finia giggled and looked at the hunter. "It involves Naruto and us."

"A competition?" asked Seyah raising an eyebrow once again

Finia shook her head. "No…let me tell you his story and then you will see what I want us to do." she said

"Alright I'm listening." said Seyah paying attention

"Now, to begin with Naruto is not from here, not from this world." said Finia

"Not from this world? Is he from Outland?" asked the hunter

Finia shook her head. "Not even from there, Naruto comes from another world, a world where all the fighter classes are combined into one, something called a ninja."

"A ninja?" asked the hunter curious

"Yes, a ninja that is like a rogue and at the same time it can be like a mage, or a warrior, or a paladin, anything." the princess responded

"Wow…" said Seyah awe struck "So Naruto is a huge combination of all of those?" she asked amazed

Finia nodded. "Yes, and in his world there are only nine demons."

"Nine demons?" asked Seyah shocked, it was the kind of world that she wanted to see.

"Yes, their demons are determined by the number of the tails, the weakest has one tail and the most powerful nine tails." responded the princess

"How do you know all this?" the hunter asked skeptical

"Naruto told me…" responded Finia. "But anyway, the human's in his realm enslaved the demons sealing them inside new born children."

"Why would they do that?" the hunter asked confused.

"So they can transform them in emotionless weapons only bent on destruction." responded the princess sadly

"That is so wrong, I can't believe humans would do such a thing to their kind." said Seyah disgusted

"Yes I know…and Naruto is one of those children." said Finia shocking Seyah

"But he doesn't even look like a demon, he doesn't even act like one and he isn't emotionless." protested Seyah

"I know, let me explain why." said Finia "You see, his home village called Konoha was one night attacked by the nine tailed demon fox, the strongest. To save the village, its leader called Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the demon in Naruto and told the villagers to treat him like a hero for his burden."

"So that is why he kept his humanity and that Yondaime seemed to do a noble thing." said Seyah

"Not quite, that is not the reason he kept his humanity." said the princess

The hunter raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked not understanding

"The villagers didn't respect their leaders last wish and instead of treating Naruto like a hero they treated him like a demon spawn, like a monster." she paused and took a deep breath; it was hard to tell the story and realized why Naruto hesitated to tell it to her. "Naruto grew up alone with no family and no love, he was starved to death, beaten, shunned, people tried to kill him and even assassinate him at nights."

Seyah had her hand over her mouth, she had to restrain herself from shouting and cursing those people, she understood that Naruto was not the demon from the first time she saw him, if he was a demon she would have sensed it just like any hunter and yet he wasn't and didn't even act like one. If he was such a strong demon he would have destroyed everything and killed everyone with no remorse.

"The only reason he survived was that the Third Hokage who took his place as the village leader once again saved Naruto every time before he could die. But he was wounded hard every time." Finia said "Naruto told me that he considered the Third Hokage a grandfather and that the Third Hokage always looked after him and gave him things so he could survive, even his own apartment when he was kicked out of the orphanage at a tender age."

"That is so wrong, I can't believe they did that to him." the hunter said shaking in anger

"I know, I had the same reaction." explained Finia "All that Naruto wanted was to be acknowledged, he didn't even know he had a demon inside of him till he was twelve."

"What else happened to him?" asked the night elf girl

"Well…one his birthday on the tenth of October they would attack him harder to try and kill him since he was born on the same day the nine tailed fox Kyuubi was sealed away." answered Finia

Seyah gasped. "That is no treatment for anyone, I can't believe he didn't snap all those years."

Finia nodded. "Naruto said that he had a father figure, when he enrolled in the ninja academy he met a teacher named Iruka, at first the teacher was like everyone else but in time he realized that Naruto wasn't the demon and he became like a father figure to Naruto."

"So he was one of the persons that always kept him sane?" asked Seyah

"Yes…along with a old man and his daughter that fed Naruto ever since he was young." answered Finia "But, Naruto told me how his life as a ninja was, he told me how he was tricked to steal a dangerous scroll, but in the end it came out well."

"But what else happened?" asked the girl

"Well Naruto told me how his best friend tried to kill him." answered Finia sadly

"His best friend?" asked the night elf shocked

"Yes, he said that his best friend used a jutsu, which is like magic for us, to pierce his chest with his own hand that was covered with lighting." responded the princess. "Naruto said that it was very close to his heart and it almost killed him."

"That is so wrong…" said Seyah outraged.

"Yes but now this brings me here." said Finia "I love Naruto and now he loves me…"

"I'm glad for you." interrupted Seyah sadly

"Wait let me finish." said Finia "You see, every time I look in his eyes I see love, but I still see the sorrow and pain, he still has inside of him."

"And what do you want me for?" asked Seyah

"Do something for him." responded the princes

Seyah sneered. "I don't strip." she said bitterly

The girl giggled. "No silly, not that…" she said "I saw that you love him as much as I do."

"Yes…" responded the hunter with her head down

"And if you had a chance would you try and make him happy?" she asked

"You don't even have to ask, I would only want to see that smile on his face." replied the elf

"Then what do you think if we share?" asked Finia

Seyah looked up in surprise. "Share?" she asked "Why would you share him?"

"Well, you know of his life now right?" asked Finia

Seyah nodded. "It's so sad that he had to go through all of that."

"That is right, but because of that he still has pain and sorrow in his soul, I can see it in his eyes." replied the princes

"But why share?" asked the elf again

"Think about it like this, instead of trying to fight over his love we can share. Asking Naruto to choose between the two of us is wrong it's the hardest decision for anyone." answered Finia

"Yes it is…" nodded the hunter

"And besides, think of the surprise on his face if he sees that two girls love him and they are willing to share him, we could make his pain go away forever and give him the love he never had."

"I know…but aren't you a princes?" asked Seyah

"Yes…but why do you ask?" asked the princes curious

"Well if you marry him won't he become king?" the elf asked "Then I won't be able to be with him anymore." she said sadly

"Not quite." replied Finia "Naruto can still marry you two and you will become the second queen." she said

"Second queen?" asked the hunter not understanding

Finia nodded. "In the past there used to be a king that had two wives, therefore two queens and king." she said "We can make that happen."

"I see…" mumbled Seyah

"Also, because of the demon Naruto's life span upped." said Finia "He will live as long as a elf I think."

Seyah was shocked of this new revelation. "That long?" she asked awed

Finia nodded. "Yes…Naruto also said that we will search for the spirit of a dragon in Azeroth so he can up my life span as well."

"He wants you to live as long as him?" asked the hunter

"It was more like I wanted, I asked him if there was a solution for me to live long as him." the princes answered

"And he told you of the dragon?" asked Seyah

Once again Finia nodded. "Yes and I told him that I would be happy to live as long as him."

Seyah looked down thinking what to do. She then looked at Finia. "But what if he doesn't want me?" she asked

"Naruto is not the kind to turn someone down; I know it." reassured Finia "Besides if we tell him that we will share him he will love you as well…we will make him the happiest boy."

"I don't know…" said Seyah "I want to but…what about the consequences."

"What consequences?" asked Finia curious

"Well your father for example, I think he won't allow him to marry someone else except for you." she said

"If that will come we will deal with it then." said Finia "I am willing to not become the next queen if it means to be with Naruto and see him happy."

"You are willing make such a sacrifice?" asked Seyah amazed

Finia nodded. "So what do you say?"

"I guess…that…sure, if it means to make him happy and give him the love he didn't have and be with him at the same time." she said happily

"Great, come on let's find him and tell him the good news." said Finia

"You want to tell him now?" asked Seyah

"Yes, tell him that you love him and I will tell him that we decided to share you, it will be only we two sharing him, no one else…" said Finia happily

Seyah nodded and stood up, she followed Finia to look for Naruto. Sevin was right behind them.

Seyah was really happy of how things turned out, she wondered if Naruto would accept her and how her life will turn out now. She would be with the boy she fell in love, even though she will share him she had no problem with that, she was quite happy.

After she had heard his story she couldn't help but feel that Finia was right when she said that they need to fix his broken and empty heart. To give him the love he never had, it won't be parental love, it would be a lover's love and soon it would turn to a families love when they would have children. Seyah blushed when she though of children and her smile reappeared on her face.

* * *

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" shouted Naruto as he slammed his palm in the ground for the fifth time. He had patrolled the area around the Refugee Point and didn't find anything out of place so he decided to try and summon the toads. He wanted to create a bridge between this world and the summoning plain. But so far there was no success at it.

In his mind Kyuubi was thinking how he can fix the summoning problem, at the same time he was thinking what he could teach Naruto. The blonde boy needed to expand his jutsu library if he was to protect his mate now and Kyuubi did say that he would help him from now on.

Naruto was also thinking about the look in the night elf's eyes, it resembled the look that Finia always gave him and was still giving him. He didn't know what to do if she suddenly came up to him and told him that she loves him, he couldn't choose between her and Finia and at the same time he didn't want to break any hearts.

The blond boy heard someone approaching; he turned around and saw Finia and Seyah walking up to him. Seyah's companion was walking behind the two girls looking a little sleepy.

"Naruto!" called out Finia as she waved her hand

Naruto smiled under his mask and walked up to her. Finia and Seyah stopped and waited for Naruto reach them.

"So what are you two doing here?" asked the blond as he looked at both girls

The girls looked at each other and smiled, they looked at Naruto and Seyah spoke. "You should sit down." she said

"Why?" asked the blond curious

"So you won't fall when we give you the news." answered Finia giggling

Naruto shrugged and walked to a tree and sat down. The trees in this place were scarce; it was more like a grassy field. The blond boy looked at the two girls and gestured to them to tell him what they wanted to tell him.

Finia and Seyah walked up to Naruto and sat one their knees in front of him. Sevin took a position behind the girls guarding their backs in case anything might come.

"Well Naruto, Seyah here has something to tell you." said Finia

Naruto turned and looked at the girl in question and nodded. "I'm listening."

Seyah looked at Naruto in the eyes. The blonde boy saw the love in her eyes and his heart stopped as he realized what she was about to say.

"_**Well I'll be damned."**_ was the only think Kyuubi said

"Naruto…" said Seyah with a blush on her face. "I will get right to the point." she took a deep breath. "I love you."

Naruto gulped and looked at Finia, he didn't see any jealousy or anything like that, he raised an eyebrow and looked at Seyah puzzled.

"Umm…I don't know what to say." responded Naruto scratching his head. "I mean I love Finia and I am with her."

Seyah looked down at that and Finia decided to talk. "Yes she knows, but we talked and we want to tell you that we both love you so much and we don't want to argue for your love or make you choose between us and risk to break anyone's heart." she said

"Where is this going?" asked Naruto a little afraid

"Well this is going to the fact that we decided to share you and make you happy, give you the love you truly deserve." said Finia happily

"Share me?" asked Naruto with his eyes widen

"Yes as in we will both be your girlfriends and maybe later your wives." Finia responded blushing

Naruto had a blush under his mask. "So let me get this straight, you both love me and you want to share me?" he asked

Both Finia and Seyah nodded. _"Great…"_ thought Naruto _"What do I do?"_ he asked

"_**Hmm…well the noblest thing is to accept it."**_ answered Kyuubi shrugging

"_You mean let them share me and me to love both of them?"_ asked Naruto _"It's not like I have a problem with it but…"_

"_**Listen kit, right in front of you are two of babes that decided to share you and make you happy."**_ said Kyuubi _**"Don't throw this away, accept it…it's this all you ever wanted?"**_ he asked _**"To be loved…"**_

"_Well yeah but this is incredible."_

"_**You're telling me?"**_asked the fox_** "I wasn't expecting this, but take my advice and accept the elf gal; you will not regret it I guarantee it."**_

Naruto gave a mental nod and looked at the two girls, he sighed and the girls held their breath waiting for his decision.

"First of all…did you by any chance tell Seyah about my past?" he asked looking at Finia

The girl in question nodded. "I told her everything…"

"And…?" asked Naruto

"I don't care about what you carry, I fact it makes me love you more for your sacrifice." responded Seyah

Naruto nodded and took the girls hands in his. They both held their breaths again knowing that this might be the moment when he tells then what he had decided to do with the entire sharing thing.

Naruto looked at Finia. "Finia…I was oblivious to your feelings the entire trip to Ironforge and you still loved me, even after I broke your heart which I am sorry." he said

"Don't worry about it." said Finia with her eyes sparkling

"You showed me the love I never had and I thank you for that." he finished

"Anytime Naruto." Finia said with a gentle smile on her face

Naruto nodded and looked at Seyah in her eyes. "You were kind to me and you even loved me and I had no clue." said Naruto "You loved me despite you saw me only a few times, I guess that thing, love a first sight applies to many." chuckled Naruto

"I guess it does." said Seyah with a smile

"Now…" said Naruto with his head down taking a deep breath. He looked up at both girls. "I am quite happy that you two want to share me…" he said and for the third time the girls held their breath. "Seyah…" said Naruto looking at her. "I am willing to be with you and love you…" he closed his eyes "…which means I would be happy to have you both in my life." he said with a smile

The girls both squealed happily and jumped on Naruto entangling him in a hug. Naruto was taking by surprise, his eyes widened. He could hear Kyuubi cheering for him from his cage. The blonde boy smiled and wrapped arms around the girls.

The girls looked at him and pulled down his mask, each of them kissed one of his cheeks and put their head on him. Naruto was blushing furiously, he never expected something like this to happen, he was happy to have one person to love him as in boyfriend and girlfriend, but he never expected to have to girls to love him like that and be willing to share him.

Naruto smiled one of his genuine smiles and tightened the hold on the girls. He looked at the night elf girl admiring her hair and her face. He kissed her on the head and she shifted her head on his shoulder in delight, he then looked at Finia admiring her as well. He kissed her on top of her head as well and like Seyah she shifted her head on his shoulder in delight.

Naruto looked up at the stars and thanked the god that had blessed him like this. His life was taking a turn that he had always wanted, he found love in two girls and the girls didn't care about Kyuubi. He was truly happy now.

The three stood under the tree enjoying themselves for quite some time. Naruto was passing his head through their hair enjoying the feeling; Seyah would touch his whisker like cheeks and Finia was moving her finger on his chest.

Naruto sighed as he knew he had to brake this moment. "Come on we need to return to the camp or else they will get worried."

The girls groaned but stood up nonetheless. Naruto also stood up and walked the girls. He kissed both of them on a cheek and put his hands around their waist and started walking back to the camp with them.

When they reached the camp everyone was gaping at him, why you would ask, well that is simple. For starters Naruto was the princess's lover and possibly the new king, he was walking side by side with her holding her by the waist but at the same time he was walking with a night elf girl holding her by the waist. Heck he even kissed both of them on the cheek and the girls didn't seem to complain to the fact that he was kissing both of them.

Some of the guards including the Field Marshal knew what it meant. History might be repeating itself and they might have a king and two queens after such a long time. They were quite happy, the boy seemed strong and princes loved him, the hunter had already proved she was strong in all the battles she participated. Many grumbled something about lucky blondes as Naruto and the two girls passed.

The three teens reached their tent, or at least Finia's tent. Naruto gave her a good night kiss on the lips and Finia walked in her tent. Naruto then looked at Seyah and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"Thank you for giving me a chance Naruto." she said hugging him, Seyah was just a inch taller than Naruto

"Think nothing of it, I just want to see you two happy." said Naruto

Seyah nodded. "And we want to see you happy." she whispered in his ear

Naruto could have sworn that he heard her purr when she whispered. The elf pulled back a little and then moved close to Naruto and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto gladly returned the kiss. When they broke Naruto wished her good night and walked to his tent that was just a bit father than Finia's.

Seyah smiled as she watched the blonde boy leave.

"Well…it turned out good." said someone behind her. Seyah spun around and saw her sister there smiling

"Silveneah…where you spying on us?" she asked a little offended

The woman shrugged. "I wanted to see how you feel when I overheard your conversation with the princes, I am quite surprise she was willing to share the boy with you."

"I know, but now…" said Seyah as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"So now you have the boy…or share him whatever you want to call it, how do you feel?" asked the woman

"Happy…very happy." responded Seyah

Silveneah smiled and nodded. "Alight, well get some rest, tomorrow we need to strike the Syndicate again." she said as she walked away

Seyah nodded and turned to leave when someone grabbed her arm. She looked to see who it was and saw Finia holding her arm, she raised an eyebrow and Finia moved close to her to whisper.

"Why don't we spend the night with him?" she asked giggling

Seyah thought for a second before nodding. "Sure but let me change." she said

Finia nodded and followed the hunter as she ran to her tent to change.

* * *

Naruto was lying on the bed in his tent with his eyes closed. He was thinking of what happened today and couldn't help but feel very happy and lucky. Somehow his title as the luckiest ninja fit him.

"_**Well I be…"**_ said Kyuubi _**"You lucky bastard."**_ the fox laughed

"_Yeah I know, I never saw this coming, I really must be lucky."_ Naruto answered

"_**Well now you will have to please tow girls."**_ said Kyuubi

"_That won't be hard."_

"_**Not until you have to mate with them."**_ laughed the fox making Naruto blush a deep red

"_Pervert!"_shouted Naruto

"_**Aw, don't tell me you didn't have naughty thoughts when they were hugging you…I know what you thought about that moment you little pervert."**_ laughed Kyuubi

Naruto's face was red as a tomato. _"Ero-sennin is to blame."_ retorted Naruto

Kyuubi shrugged._**"Maybe…maybe not…"**_

"_Hey so are you going to teach me jutsu's?" _asked Naruto looking at the fox

"_**Yes, while you sleep we will train here in your mindscape."**_

"_Yatta!"_ shouted the blond

"_**Yes, yes, but right now you should open your eyes; there is a surprise for you."**_

"_A surprise?"_ asked the blond not understanding

Naruto opened his eyes and tried to get up and look around but he could move, his arms were held in place. He looked to his right and saw Finia there on his arm; he looked to his left and saw Seyah there on his arm.

Naruto looked at Finia again and saw she was in white nightdress that showed her body rather good, nice curves and a lovely pair of breasts, Naruto then looked at Seyah and saw she was in a silver nightdress that completely showed her body, a nice hourglass figure, a round firm ass and a nice pair of breast. Naruto felt something coming out of his nose and closed his eyes shaking his head to clean it of the images he was having. Kyuubi was howling in laughter.

Naruto was then pushed down by a hand; he looked to see it was Finia that was pulling him down. Naruto complied and leaned back down with his head on the pillow. Both girls shifted and moved closer to him. He heard Seyah frown and looked at her; before he could react she pulled his shirt off.

Both girls blushed as they saw the well toned body. Seyah kissed him on the chest, a thing that Finia also did. Then the girls moved closer to him and he could feel their breast as they passed on his chest. He could only think that they were doing that on purpose.

"Do you mind if we sleep here tonight?" asked Seyah gently, her voice seemed like a purr.

"No…not at all." said Naruto

Finia smiled and moved her body on his to make him feel her. "That's good."

"Sure is…" purred Seyah "…our fox boy." she said seductively as she moved her body on his again making Naruto almost faint from blood loss every time the girls did that.

"So how come you decided to sleep here?" asked Naruto

"We wanted to make you feel comfortable tonight." answered Finia sweetly

"And the dresses?" he asked blushing

"You don't like us?" asked Seyah faking to be sad

"No, no, it's nothing like that." answered Naruto fast "You two look gorgeous but why did you want to dress like this?"

"A little present for you." answered Finia

"Why?" asked Naruto

"You're our lovable fox boy." responded Seyah moving a finger on his chest and sending a shiver down the blond's spine.

"Ok…" he said

Naruto then wrapped his arms around the girls holding them tight. The girls gave him one last kiss on the cheek and then closed their eyes. Naruto soon followed their exampled and feel in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Well now the pairing officially changed to NarutoxOCxOC and it will stop here. Naruto will have two girls in his life from now one and they will share him, he will give the same amount of love for both of them.**

**Now why I wanted to add Seyah is simple, other than the fact that people wanted her I also had this all planned out, I just fooled you guys. The real pairing from the start was mini-harem, meaning Naruto and two girls. I just wanted to keep it a secret (yes I am evil)**

**This chapter was more of a bonding between the girls and then the girls and Naruto. Next one…well we will see…so till next Saturday (or Friday) cya later (Btw I updated constantly because this weekend I was free and I dedicated my time to write this fic as I absolutely love were it's going)**

**(1) think Stonehenge **


	14. Blood for gold…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft

**Chapter 14: Blood for gold…**

The next day Naruto slowly made his way out of the tent so he wouldn't wake up the two sleeping girls. He was very happy, he couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt like this, to be accepted for who you are, and better yet to find people that love you. This made the blond really happy.

Still he remembered the matter at hand, first he had to acquire new spells, then he had to make a connection to be able to summon the toads and finally he had to find a way to make some money now. He still had two more gold pieces from what the druid had given him but that wasn't enough, he didn't know what will happen later on, so he had to be prepared.

Naruto got dressed and tied his headband around his forehead and slowly walked out the tent. Once outside he looked around trying to find either Silveneah or Oslight. He saw the man, Oslight, talking to a woman. The blond boy walked towards him, the man hearing footsteps turned around and smiled when he saw Naruto.

The blond boy nodded at the marshal who nodded back, he then turned and looked at the woman, and she was dressed differently. She had white shoulder pads with red lines on the edges, she had a vest under her body armor, and her gloves were also red, same for the boots and leggings. She wore a red tabard with a white design of a falcon on it **(1)**. She had a short sword in her right hand and a triangular shield in her left hand with a red design of a falcon. She had dark orange hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning Naruto." said Oslight smiling

The blond nodded. "Morning…" he said yawning

"Sleep well?" asked the man with a grin on his face

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Well…yeah…hehe…" he said

"What is that tied to your forehead?" asked the woman pointing to the headband

Naruto looked at her and then tapped his headband. "Oh this?" he asked "This is the symbol of my home village."

"I didn't know Alliance villages have symbols…" said the woman studying the headband

"My village is…special…" said Naruto and the woman nodded dropping the subject

"Oh where are my manners?" asked Oslight. "Naruto this is Captain Nials, she leads the Stromgarde forces, or in other words she is the leader of the Refugees."

Naruto shook the woman's hand. "A pleasure to meet you." he said

"Same here…" she said "Tell me are you Byakko?" she asked

"Why do you ask?" the blond asked

"She didn't believe me when I told her that the Byakko is here." deadpanned Oslight

"Oh…" responded Naruto rubbing the back of his head. "Well yes, that would be me…"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I expected you to be taller and older."

"What was that suppose to mean?" asked Naruto

Nials shrugged. "Don't know, I just thought that…"

"Anyway…" said Oslight "We where wondering if you could show us how you scared of and killed the patrol back in Elwynn Forest."

"I guess I could." said Naruto rubbing his chin "But in return I want something." he said with a grin

"What would that be?" Oslight asked raising an eyebrow

"I need a mage to train me, I will show you if you give me a mage." responded Naruto crossing his arms

"That won't be too hard." responded the woman "Show us and I will personally take you to a mage…"

"But what do you need a mage for?" asked the marshal curious

"I need training…" the blond responded looking up at the sky

"But aren't you a rogue?" asked the woman

"Yes I am…" responded Naruto nodding "But at the same time I can use spells…how do you think I killed those guys?" the blond asked

The two adults looked at each other and then back at the blond and nodded. Naruto looked around and saw a rather big puddle not too far and started walking towards it. The two adults were walking behind him not making any sound.

As they reached the puddle Naruto turned to look at them. He gave them a goofy grin and started doing the hand signs. The captain and the marshal raised an eyebrow wondering what he was doing with his hands, when he created the last hand sign the blond called out the name of the spell, or at least spell for the two observers.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**" said Naruto as a dragon made out of water shot from the puddle. The dragon looked down at the two gaping humans and lowered its head near the blond. Naruto canceled the jutsu and started his hand signs once again.

When Naruto finished the hand signs he called out the name of the jutsu. "**Doton: Doryuudan**" he said as the head of a dragon rose from the ground, it was about to spit something when Naruto canceled the jutsu.

The two adults stood gaping at what they saw, they had never seen anyone create dragons made out of water or dragon heads made out of the solid ground. The first to recover from his shock was Oslight that was curious what the earth dragon was about to do.

"Naruto…what was the last dragon about to spit?" he asked

"Mud." came the simple response

"Mud?" asked Nials not understanding

The blond nodded. "Yes, but don't take it lightly, it can be very powerful." Naruto then looked at a nearby rock and grinned under his mask. He turned to look at the two adults. "If I destroy that rock, what will you give me?" he asked pointing to a rather big rock

The woman looked at the rock and raised an eyebrow, could he really do that? She looked back at the blond and saw his confident and determined eyes.

"If you break that rock I will give you the best mage we have to offer." she said

Naruto nodded and turned towards the rock. He extended his left arm and opened his palm; a sphere started forming in his palm. Oslight and Nials eyes widen as they saw the blond charging towards the rock with a strange blue sphere in his left palm. The blond moved his hand in front of him towards the rock.

"**Oodama Rasengan!**" he shouted as he slammed the sphere in the rock. There was a powerful explosion and dust covered the area were the rock stood. When the dust faded their eyes widen when they saw that the rock completely disappeared and instead of the rock there was a strange path that cut through the ground.

Naruto stood in front of the two grinning at their expressions, they where in complete awe of what he did. They looked down at him, he smiled innocently at them.

"W-what w-was that?" stuttered Oslight

"That?" asked the blond "It was my signature move, it's called Rasengan, it creates a powerful sphere in my hand, excellent for close range combat." he said grinning

"That…was…incredible." said Nials with her eyes wide.

"Sure was…" said Naruto "Now…about that mage…" he said serious

The woman shook herself out of it and looked at the blond. "Yes, yes, if you would follow me." she said

Naruto nodded and followed the captain as she was walking back at the camp. Oslight was trailing behind them in deep thought.

As they arrived back in the camp the woman walked towards a caravan where a human with red robes and a hat over his head was leaning in a chair sleeping from what it seemed. His feet were on a table in front of him.

The group stopped in front of him, Nials tapped his shoulder, the man didn't respond. She tapped his shoulder again and the response was a snore. Naruto sweat dropped, was this the best they had to offer as a teacher? He was almost as lazy as Kakashi or maybe even more.

Nials grit her teeth; she didn't like it when he did that. She grabbed his legs and raised them up making the man fall on his back. She let his legs go and they dropped on the ground. The man groaned and opened his eyes; he rubbed the back of his head and glared at the woman.

"What was that for?" he asked annoyed

"If we were attacked right now you would have been dead!" she shouted at him

The man pouted and looked away. "You don't know that for sure." he said

Naruto could have sworn that he saw a vein appear on the woman's head. "I could have killed you!" she roared

The man stood up and shrugged. "Meh…lucky hit captain." he said sticking out his tongue

"Ugh!" the captain said as she turned around and looked at Oslight. "You deal with this, my nerves are not good enough to listen to him." he said as she walked away fuming

Naruto was puzzled why the woman just didn't give him an order or something like that, or punish him for his disrespect.

"You know you should have been nicer." said Oslight

"Meh, you know I like to tease my sis." he said with a grin on his face

Naruto raised an eyebrow, the man was Nials brother? He looked back at the retreating form of the captain and then at the man. The man like Nials had dark orange hair and brown eyes.

"And who is this?" he asked looking at Naruto

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, the Byakko." responded Oslight patting Naruto on the shoulder "He is here to receive training from you."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Training?" he asked "What for, he's a rogue, last time I checked rogues couldn't use mana."

"Naruto is special." responded the marshal "He is the only rogue that can use mana and spells."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Well this is new…" he said then he put his hand under his chin and started thinking. "If he can use mana then he is one hell of a rogue." he said with a grin

"So will you train me?" the blond asked

"Sure why not…" the man responded "Lets give it a shot, my name is Gerret." he said shaking Naruto's hand

The man then turned around and picked up a normal staff. He patted Naruto on the shoulder and started walking away. The blond boy followed curious what he could learn, they left the field marshal alone. Oslight shook his head, people always forgot to say good bye to him. He shrugged and walked back to his post.

A few minutes later Naruto and Gerret arrived at what seemed a training area. The grass was all scorched, debris present everywhere and arrows lay in all places. The blond turned to look at his new sensei waiting to see what to do next.

Gerret was inspecting Naruto trying to figure out how much mana he has, he was quite surprised to see he has quite a lot and that it was flowing normally. He opened a scroll and looked through the spells he had trying to figure out which one would be best suited for the blond boy.

The man grinned as he found a good offensive spell, in fact two. The basic spells for a mage, if the boy will learn these then he would teach a defensive spell as well for a more advanced mage. Hopefully he will learn that one as well.

Gerret looked at the blond boy and motioned to come closer. Naruto complied and walked over to the mage and listened carefully.

"Alright…how about I teach you how to use the **Fireball**?" he asked grinning

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _"Fireball? Does he mean something like a Katon jutsu?"_ he asked himself and nodded to the man wanting to learn this new spell. The man grinned and turned towards a dummy.

"Alright, pay attention." he said "This spell creates fire in your hands, if you concentrate the fire in one palm and then concentrate for it to create a ball of fire that shoots towards a target you have your spell." he explained…somehow.

"Umm…could you show me?" asked Naruto

The man nodded grinning. "Watch carefully." he said. Gerret looked at the dummy, he moved his left foot in front of him and his left hand towards the dummy, his right hand was behind him. For a second nothing happened, then all of sudden his hands were on fire. The fire disappeared from his right hand and it started blazing in his left hand. Then the fire shot out in a rather big fireball that hit the dummy in a matter of seconds completely destroying it.

The blond boy grinned, it was something like the Katon jutsu Sasuke always used, maybe a bit smaller than what the Uchiha always produced but it was something and he liked it. The man turned to Naruto and grinned.

"So you got it?" he asked hopefully

The blond nodded. "I think I can do it."

"Then show me." demanded Gerret

Naruto nodded and looked at a dummy near the one that was destroyed. He positioned himself in the same way Gerret did and started concentrating sending chakra in his hands. He concentrated on forming fire in his hands. A few seconds later his hands were on fire, Naruto was amazed that the fire wasn't burning his skin, however he didn't ponder on that too much. He concentrated on the fire and on his left hand, the fire in his right hand disappeared and the one in his left hand became more powerful.

"Don't keep the fire too long or it will explode in your face." said Gerret.

The blond boy nodded, he concentrated on creating the fireball. He could feel something happening to the fire in his hand, before he even realized it the fire in his hand shot out and formed into a fireball that hit the dummy full on setting it ablaze and making a hole in the middle.

Gerret looked at the damaged and raised an eyebrow; the fireball went right through the dummy making a rather big hole and leaving it on fire. He walked over to the dummy and looked through the hole. Yep, it was a big one; his head could fit in that hole. He turned back to look at Naruto, the blond boy just shrugged.

The mage smiled and walked back to Naruto. "Well this was interesting, I like your fireball." He laughed

"Heh…I guess mine are different?" he asked

"Sure are, but what about we try a new spell?" Gerret asked opening a scroll.

Naruto nodded, the mage handed Naruto the scroll and the blond started reading. **Frostbolt:**_creates ice in the casters palms, the ice is then sent to either the left palm or the right palm and concentrated at the maximum there. When the cast is done a large ice shard will shoot from the casters palm towards the enemy. Upon impact the shard will shatter and freeze the target for a few seconds, if its cast with great precision the shard will penetrate the body of the target, it will explode inside the body and kill the target instantly. But for this the caster needs to be of a high level or else it will not have this effect. __Warning:__ do not keep the ice too long in your cast palm or else it will explode and encase you in a block of ice. _

Naruto rolled the scroll and gave it back to Gerret. The blond assumed the position he had when casting the fireball and concentrated, the only difference this time was that he was concentrating on his chakra to transform in ice. To his amazement in both his hands a light blue circle was forming, then what looked like snowflakes started to drop from the circle. Naruto concentrated on his left palm, the circled from his right palm disappeared and the one in his left palm became more accentuated. Like with the fireball he concentrated on created a large ice shard. The circle started glowing more and more powerful and then all of a sudden it moved towards the middle of his palm and a large ice shard as big as a fist and long as a kunai shot from his palm and moved towards the dummy he was concentrating on. When the Frostbolt hit the dummy it exploded and the dummy looked like it was incased in ice.

Gerret walked over to the dummy and tapped it; he started running his fingers from the dummies head down to its stomach. The blond boy could see lines appear there; indeed the dummy had been frozen a little. Gerret backed away and water started dripping from the dummy. Naruto raised an eyebrow; the mage saw his confusion and explained.

"The spell wore off…"he said "You see, when the Frostbolt hits the target it encases it in a thin line of ice making the target move slower and even shiver to death if the spell is powerful enough." Gerret said laughing "When the spell ends that thin line of ice melts…resulting water…" he finished.

"Ah I understand…" said Naruto _"I wonder why I can do this spells without hand signs but I can't do the moonfire without hand signs."_ he wondered

"Well you amaze me Naruto." Gerret said sitting down on a rock

"Why is that?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Other mages wouldn't have been able to do this spells out of the first try." He answered "It would have been more like the fifth or tenth time; they are the lower levels of the spell after all."

"What do you mean by lower levels?" asked Naruto

"Its like this, the spells are categorized in ranks, the first ranks are for novices, beginners in the art of mages. As they rise in this art the ranks of the spells raise and they become more and more strong. That fireball can become quite massive for example." answered the mage.

"And how do you raise the ranks of a spell?" asked Naruto

"First of all you need to become stronger." explained Gerret

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" he asked

"The stronger you become the stronger your spell will be, or in other words the stronger you become the spell will gain a new level." the mage said "But for that to happen you need to train with that spell till you feel that you cannot go higher anymore."

"Hmm…interesting…" was all that the blond say

"Sure is…" grinned Gerret "Now how about I teach you something for a much higher level?" he asked

The blond boy raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" he asked curious

"Its called **Mana Shield**." he responded "Basically it creates a shield out of mana around you that absorbs any attack while it drains your mana, the spell lasts for a minute, good for quick getaways or quick killing." he explained

"_This is interesting."_ thought Naruto _"But then again it could be dangerous for me…I work on chakra and I don't know for sure if the same thing from my world applies here."_ he pondered.

It was quite simple really; if a ninja would run out of chakra, completely deplete himself of it he would normally die. But here people would drain their chakra, or how they call it mana, and survive. This was interesting but it was at the same time risky for Naruto. Though he had to admit he liked the idea of a shield that absorbs damage even if it doesn't last for too long.

"Lets give it a try." said Naruto grinning

Gerret gave his own grin and started explaining. "All you need to do is concentrate; you imagine that you are inside a sphere, a light green sphere."

"Just that?" asked Naruto

"Basically." answered the mage

"Then how come only mages can use this?" asked Naruto "I mean it's so simple that another person such as a warlock could use it."

"It's not that easy Naruto." Said the man "You see, everything here is based on something."

"Umm…"

"What I mean is that a warlock is a summoner of the dark, a bringer of excruciating pain and a master of curses. He cannot master arcane or fire or even frost for that matter. You see fire and frost belong to nature, we mages work with nature in a way, arcane spells are the mental power of a mage, it takes a mage to be able to use arcane…" Gerret explained

"But still…why can't a warlock learn mage spells?" asked Naruto still puzzled

"(sigh) Well to put it more simple you cannot cut a apple with a fork." answered the mage "Understand what I'm trying to say?" he asked

The blond boy nodded. "I think I do now…" he answered

"Good…now why don't you try and use that spell?" asked Gerret taking a seat under the nearby tree

"What will you do?" questioned Naruto

Gerret shrugged. "Take a nap maybe, it will take you a long time to learn this one, even though it sounds easily."

"Right…how hard can it be?" asked Naruto not believing

"Suit yourself." replied the mage _"I said the same thing when I first tried this and it took me one full day to learn it."_

Naruto tried and tried for the next one or two hours but with no prevail. It seemed to be just like the other spells, like the druids moonfire, he couldn't get it to work. He started wondering why some spells needed for him to make hand signs while other didn't give a damn about hand signs.

The mage stood and watched with fascination at the numerous tries it took Naruto to make the spell work. He was glad that he didn't stop trying like other would have done. Still he was curious as to why the boy didn't manage to make the spell work. Sure it took him a lot of time to make it work but he didn't have as much mana as Naruto has and he wasn't as concentrated as the blond was right now.

Gerret studied the boy's armor. The typical rogue armor, not too strong and not too weak, but still it was good for him. A more powerful armor would crush him because he wouldn't be able to control the power. What was curious was the fact that the blond boy didn't seem to understand what his armor stood for.

The mage wondered what kind of rogue Naruto was if he could use mage powers. He heard of the dreadfully byakko that killed two Stormwind guards and kidnapped the princess, but from what he learned last night he didn't actually kidnap her…it was more of a rescuing her from going to the Monastery.

He wondered, was the blond something like the legends used to say. Arthas was unique that's for sure, but he was corrupted by the power of the sword and betrayed everyone. This boy, he already seemed to hold something powerful and destructive inside of him but it didn't seem like the kind of powerful being that would desire death to everyone and everything.

Gerret looked up at the sky and tried to remember how the bigger demons look like. He had seen a lot of lesser demons such as succubus's, voidwalkers and even hellhounds. He remembered the dreadlords…now those where nasty demons. The blond boy gave a demonic energy out from inside of him but it wasn't the same as the one the demons gave. No this energy despite being demonic was calm and collected and it didn't seem to be full of malice and suffering. Happy you might say.

He glanced over at Naruto, he didn't look like a demon, and even though he might give away traces of demon energy it seemed controlled and carrying. He decided to drop the idea of Naruto being a demon; if he was they would have been dead a long time ago. The demonic energy seemed to match the same power as Ragnaros holds, maybe even more. He shook his head; the demonic energy must be from one of the blond's encounters, for sure. Gerret smiled and acknowledged the blond as just any other person.

The mage looked towards the camp and saw a messenger approaching. He rose and eyebrow and stood up. Naruto sensed his teacher standing up and looked towards him. He saw the man walking away, he was about to ask where he was going when he saw that he was approaching another person.

Just like captain Nials this man had the same armor and tabard, the only difference was that on his head was a white helmet with red lines at the edges and there was what seemed like a red pony tail that started from the top of his helmet. **(2)**

Gerret approached the messenger, the man stopped in his tracks and raised his hand at his head and saluted the mage. "I bring orders from captain Nials, sir." he said

Gerret nodded. "And what does my sister what?" he asked

The new comer looked at Naruto. "She desires to speak with Mr. Uzumaki."

The mage nodded. "Alright, I will bring him to her, you may go."

"Yes sir." said the new comer and saluted. He turned around and started leaving.

Gerret approached the blond boy. "Well Naruto it seems like Nials wants to see you."

"What for?" asked Naruto

The mage shrugged. "Beats me, lets go and see."

Naruto nodded and started walking away after the mage.

* * *

As the two entered the camp they where greeted by a rather interesting sight. There were about fifty or so men armed and ready for battle. Whatever battle that might be. Gerret however recognized them as the fighters of Stromgarde, the fallen city. He shook his head; many soldiers died there and still do. No mercy is shown there.

Naruto walked over to Nials who was reading some reports or something like that. The captain raised her head and looked at Naruto. She motioned for him to come closer and the blond complied.

"I have a request if I may." said the captain

"Of course, what would you want?" the blond asked

"We have a few problems with a man named Falconcrest." She responded "He is the leader of the Syndicate that holds the keep and the keep's courtyard in Stromgarde."

"And what do you want me to do?" asked Naruto

"You are the best suited for this job, if you kill Falconcrest and his bodyguard Otto and bring me their heads I will reward you…" she replied serious "We want our city back, the Syndicate and the Ogres are the only thing that keep us back from obtaining what we want."

"And if I will those two you are sure that you can defeat the Syndicate?" asked the blond boy curious.

"Positive…" she said "Are you up for this?" she asked

"What will I get from this?" he asked

"Gold, I will pay you in gold." She responded. "You already have our gratitude for saving the princess from the Scarlet and you have our protection, this is the only thing we ask from you."

Naruto pondered for a second, he needed money and this task wasn't that hard, or at least it didn't sound to be that hard.

"Alright, I'll do it." he said with a grin

"Great!" exclaimed Nials "Now…Falconcrest has red hair, white skin and light blue eyes and dresses in flowing, light garments. He has a orange bandana on his face and usually used a sword and a dagger like you." she said and Naruto nodded. "Otto, his bodyguard, is a bald man with green eyes, he has a orange bandana on his face just like Falconcrest and carries a morning star. He is always near Falconcrest so it should be easy to spot him."

"Umm…what's a morning star?" asked Naruto puzzled

"The morning star is a form of a spiked club resembling a mace, usually with a long spike extending straight from the top in addition to a number of smaller spikes around the particle of the head." she explained "His morning star is deadly, made out of the hardest metal, so be sure to be careful."

Naruto nodded. "Sounds easy, I will bring their heads fast." he told the captain and turned to leave.

"I will send two riders to show you the way to Stromgarde." Nials said as Naruto was walking away.

The blond boy nodded and continued walking through the camp. He walked to his tent to see if the girls woke up. As he reached the tent he walked inside and found it empty. He shrugged and walked outside. They must have waked up and left to do who knows what.

Naruto continued walking through the camp waiting for the riders to come and guide him to his objective. As he was walking through the camp he suddenly saw Finia looking over a scroll. He walked over to her.

The girl raised her head and smiled when she saw Naruto walking up to her. The blond boy waved at her and she waved back at him. Naruto stopped in front of her and pulled her in a hug. Finia took his mask of and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Where did you go this morning?" she asked as they broke the hug

"I went to train." answered Naruto "I found a mage to teach me a few spells."

"That's great!" exclaimed Finia. "So what did you learn?" she asked

"The Fireball and the Frostbolt, I still have some problems with the Mana Shield." he answered.

Finia smiled and kissed him again on the cheek. "Maybe I should teach you a priest spell." She giggled

Naruto grinned. "Maybe…" he answered. "Oh and where is Seyah?" he asked curious

"She left with Silveneah." Finia answered

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Where did she go?" he asked

"She is still fighting for the Alliance, she went to Stromgarde to help in the fight." answered Finia

"Oh…oh yeah…I also have to go to Stromgarde." Naruto told Finia

"What for?" she asked curious

"The captain of the camp wants me to kill the leader of the Syndicate and his bodyguard." he answered

"Do you think you can do it?" asked Finia worried

Naruto waved his hand. "Of course, I can take care of those guys, how hard can it be?" he asked happily

"Don't joke with this." said Finia "You should know that Falconcrest killed a lot of people and so did his bodyguard." she warned him

Naruto shrugged. "I can take him down, have you forgotten where I come from?" he asked

Finia shook her head. "No I didn't but keep in mind, don't take him lightly…"

"I won't… I never underestimate my opponent." he said smiling

The girl hugged him again. "Be careful alright?" she asked

Naruto nodded. He was about to say something when someone called for him. "Uzumaki?" he heard

Naruto and Finia turned to see who was calling him. They saw two Stromgarde soldiers with polearms riding on horses. The horses had a red armor on them and they looked strong.

"That would be me." answered Naruto

"We are here to guide you to Stromgarde." said one of the riders

"Oh you are the riders Nials said she would send." the blond boy said pointing to the two riders

They nodded. "Yes…" answered one of the riders.

Naruto nodded and broke the hug. "Just a second." he said as he took out a container from his pocket. He moved his hand above it and a large cat appeared in front of him. The cat looked at Naruto and growled.

"Yes, yes, I know I kept you inside for a day or more, sorry." he said to the cat scratching the back of his head.

The cat growled again. "Umm…if I give you a treat later will you take me to Stromgarde?" he asked the massive cat

The cat yipped and leaned down on its stomach. Naruto positioned himself on the cats back and the cat stood up.

"Alright I'm ready." said Naruto as he put his mask back on his face, he winked to Finia and left following the two riders.

* * *

Naruto was in awe, the gates of Stromgarde were huge. The city even though in ruins was huge. He could see a massive keep at the end of the city and he could see people there, but unlike the riders or those from the camp these guys all had orange bandanas on their faces and black armor, robes or plate armor in fact.

The two riders looked at Naruto. "Well this is it." said the first one

"Up there is Stromgarde Keep, inside you will find Falconcrest and Otto." the second rider said

Naruto nodded. "Alright, I will take it from here." he told the two riders who nodded and turned away and left.

Naruto got of Nightwalker and placed him back inside the container. He looked over at the keep again. He would have to use his ninja abilities to get past all those guards. He could take them all out but it would take a long time to finish all of them.

Naruto ran up towards the outer wall of the keeps courtyard. He used his chakra to climb up on the wall and when he was up he looked around. There were a lot of Syndicate patrols, they seemed to be either rogues, or mages, or warriors, or even warlocks.

The blond boy looked around trying to find an easy way into the keep. The entrance was guarded by more than ten Syndicate members. He looked up at the keep and saw a passageway between two towers and a door that was open. He looked left and right and saw tall grass and enough debris to hide him on the right side.

The blond boy crouched down and started walking through the grass carefully so as not to be seen or heard. He stopped in front of a catapult, two rogues were there. He looked around and saw that he could climb the wall on the right side without being seen.

"Hey did you hear something?" asked one of the rogues to his companion

The second rogue shook his head. "You must be imagining stuff." he answered

The first one shrugged. "Whatever."

Naruto walked behind the catapult carefully, he didn't want to be seen. He wasn't very good at stealth that was a fact. Because of him wearing orange in the past he couldn't learn stealth easily so he had to improvise on many occasions. But now he had a different set of cloths, or more like armor. If he would stick to the shadows he would be hard to spot.

As Naruto passed the catapult he looked around one last time to be sure that no one will see him. He could vaguely see in the distance massive creatures with massive clubs and staffs fighting what seemed to be the Stromgarde army.

The blond turned to look at the keeps wall; he placed his left foot on the wall and started climbing. As he reached the top he saw a Syndicate member sleeping near the door. He carefully walked towards the man and when he was close enough he took his dagger out and cut the man's throat. The man's eyes shot open and he started choking on his blood, after a few seconds of excruciating pain the man dropped dead.

Naruto walked in the tower and started descending down the stairs. As the stairs stopped he came face to face with a mage. The mage was about to shout who he was and what he was doing here when Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the mage cutting his throat.

The mage fell down with a loud 'thud'. The blond cursed thinking that he might alert someone.

"Hey you hear anything?" the blond heard someone ask

Naruto looked to his left and saw a room, the door was broken. He closed his eyes and concentrated, he felt about six people inside, two of them where very strong. He opened his eyes and henged into the mage he had just killed.

"Hey Yuja, you there?" asked someone from inside the room.

Naruto not waiting anymore walked inside casually. "You called?" he asked

A man with a massive sword nodded. "Of course I called, didn't you hear me?" he asked annoyed

"Sorry, I thought I heard something." 'Yuja' excused himself

"That's strange I thought I heard something as well." the man said scratching his head

'Yuja' shrugged. "Maybe it was the wind, I didn't find anything."

"Then what was with that thud?" asked the man again

'Yuja' stayed silent for a second. "Oh that…a barrel fell down." he answered

The man seemed to bite in the lie. "Oh, alright." he then turned around and started writing something.

'Yuja' looked in the room. There was a rogue, two mages, and warrior, the man he had just talk to. He looked at the end of the room and saw two men there. One was bald and had what looked to be a mace in his hand and the other had a sword and a dagger.

"_The bald on must be Otto."_ thought Naruto

"What are you looking at?" asked the man holding the dagger and the sword.

'Yuja' shook his head. "I have a report." he lied

"Report?" the man asked again "About what?" he asked

"The Stromgarde forces." replied 'Yuja'

The man seemed interested. "Very well…come here." he told 'Yuja'

'Yuja' nodded and slowly approached the man. He stopped in front of the man. The man sheathed his dagger and extended his arm. 'Yuja' didn't do anything, he just stood there waiting.

"Well?" asked the man getting impatient.

Before he could do anything 'Yuja' disappeared in a puff of smoke, he was replaced with a strange boy. The boy unsheathed his sword and cut the man's hand of; the man started screaming in pain.

"Falconcrest is under attack!" shouted one of the people in the room.

Naruto jumped to the side avoiding a mace, the bald man was Otto the bodyguard, and he knew that for sure now.

Falconcrest grit his teeth. "Kill that bastard." he said holding his arm

Naruto looked at the mages; he narrowed his eyes as he saw one of the mages creating a fireball and the other a frostbolt. The first mage fired his fireball, Naruto used kawarimi to switch himself with the warrior in the room. The fireball hit the unfortunate Syndicate member making a hole in his chest and setting him ablaze. The man screamed in pain and agony.

The second mage turned to look at Naruto, he fired his frostbolt. The blond boy jumped to the side avoiding the spell that hit the nearby book shelf full on destroying it. The rogue then charged Naruto. He raised his dagger to strike; it was blocked by Naruto's own dagger. The blond boy side stepped and unsheathed his sword. He did a vertical slash and cut the rogue in half.

"What are you doing, he is just a puny rogue, kill him already!" roared Falconcrest

Naruto sneered. "That's what you think." he said as he sheathed his weapons and concentrated. Fire formed in his hands, he jumped into the casting stance and fired a fireball at one of the mages. It hit the mage full on sending him flying away.

The second mage grit his teeth and formed another frostbolt. He fired it and unfortunately for Naruto it hit him full on sending him flying away and hitting the wall. The blond boy felt cold, he started shivering. He saw Otto running straight for him with his mace raised.

Naruto rolled to the side avoiding the morning star. Otto glared at Naruto and charged again, the mage started creating another frostbolt. Naruto jumped on his feet and started dodging the attacks. He looked with the corner of his eyes at the mage and saw him firing the third frostbolt. The blond grabbed Otto by the chest and forced him to move in front of him. The boy used the bodyguard as a human shield, just before the frostbolt hit, Naruto jumped away. When the spell his Otto it not only froze him but it sent him flying away and hitting the wall with his face.

Naruto turned around and saw the mage he had hit with the fireball standing up; it seemed like his fireball wasn't strong enough to kill him or sent him ablaze. The now recovered mage raised his left hand up and a light blue aura formed around it, Naruto felt the temperature of the room drop, he suddenly saw a snowflake dropping in front of him. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a cloud above his head. Before he realized what was happening ice shards started dropping from the cloud.

Naruto jumped left and right avoiding the ice shards, if one of them would hit him in the head he would die, the shards where pointy and thick. What was strange was that he was moving slower and that his feet where cold, he started shivering again. When an ice shard would hit the ground it would shatter in numerous pieces.

The blond boy looked at the first mage and saw him creating a fireball. When the mage finished it he fired the spell at Naruto. The blond boy tried to dodge but it seemed like he was moving slower and slower. The fireball hit full on and sent him flying away again. He hit a book shelf and his right sleeve was on fire.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and started hitting his left sleeve to stop the fire. He took a bottle of water out of his pouch and poured it on his sleeve extinguishing the fire. He stood up and glared at the mage. He unsheathed his dagger and raised his free hand in front of his face. He started moving his fingers forming who knows what and then all of a sudden he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone in the room started looking around wondering where he disappeared, the blond seemed to have vanished just like any other mage but they didn't see him use gun powder. They suddenly heard a gurgling scream, they turned in the direction the sound was and saw the blond boy holding one of the mages by the head, or more like holding the mages head, the body was on the ground in a pool of blood and the boy's dagger was bloody.

The remaining mage narrowed his eyes and ran towards Naruto. The blond boy smirked thinking the mage was insane and charged as well throwing the head aside. The mage raised his left hand ad purple aura appeared in his hand. Naruto wondered what it was but ignored it, it was a bad thing. A strange transparent dome formed around the mage that shot around in a semicircle. Naruto was caught in the explosion and thrown away hitting the wall for the third time. Naruto started rubbing his head, he felt like Tsunade had punched him again.

Naruto looked up at the mage that was smirking, he started wondering what spell was that. He got back on his feet and picked up his dagger. Naruto charged forward again, when he was close to the mage he stopped. The mage had his hand up again and the purple aura appeared again. Naruto jumped away avoiding the explosion. He looked through him pouch and found a shuriken, he threw it at the unsuspecting mage and hit him in the left eye. The mage fell on his knees screaming in pain.

Naruto took this chance to attack. When he reached the mage the cut his throat and removed the shuriken from the mages eye. He looked towards his remaining targets, Falconcrest and Otto. By now Otto was standing up again and was near the leader. Otto charged again and raised his mace, he lowered it and it was blocked by Naruto's dagger. The blond boy spun around and tried to cut Otto on his back but he was punched in the face and sent flying away lading on a table and breaking it.

"Finish him of." commanded Falconcrest who was still holding his bleeding arm.

Otto nodded and charged again, he raised his mace and lowered it. The blond narrowed his eyes and rolled of the table. The mace hit the table, or what was left of it, turning it into dust. Naruto sheathed his dagger and extended his left palm. He formed the rasengan in his arm; he then charged Otto and started pumping more chakra in the attack.

As he got near Otto he jumped to the left avoiding the mace, he then moved his rasengan up to strike; it was intercepted by the mace. Naruto pumped more chakra and the mace exploded in the pressure, the sphere then hit Otto in the chest and sent him flying away hitting his leader and knocking them both down. Naruto calmly walked towards them and unsheathed his sword.

"Time to cut some heads." said Naruto deadly and sadistically.

Falconcrest pushed the unconscious body of Otto of him and stood up; he grabbed his sword with his undamaged hand and charged Naruto. "You die today brat!" he shouted in rage.

The man lowered his head above the blonds head. Naruto raised his own sword and blocked the attack; he moved his hand to his dagger and unsheathed it. Falconcrest saw what the blond was planning and kicked the blond's hand that held the dagger making him drop it.

"Fight fair." demanded the Syndicate leader

"Very well…" said a grinned Naruto. He spun around and tried a vertical slash but it was blocked by Falconcrest who delivered a side kick towards Naruto. The blond boy caught the kick with his free hand. He then grabbed the man's leg and started spinning around. He then let go of his leg and Falconcrest hit the wall.

Naruto got into his stance and waited for the man to attack. The leader of the Syndicate stood up and glared at Naruto. He raised his sword, let out a battle cry, and charged again. His sword collided with the blond's sword. They started moving the swords left and right, a serie of 'cling' and 'clang' could be heard in the room as the two swords met each other with each strike. Naruto had to admit that even though Falconcrest didn't have a hand he was still putting up a good fight. He wondered how hard it would have been if he didn't cut one of his hands and he now used his dagger as well.

Falconcrest suddenly jumped up and tried to cut Naruto in half. The blond boy moved in front and raised his sword above his head and plunged it into the man's chest. The man coughed out blood.

"I-it…ca-can't … b-be…" he said as his eyes closed and dropped his sword.

Naruto kicked the body of his sword and walked over to his dagger. He picked it up and walked over to Otto's body, the man was still unconscious, Naruto shook his head. It wasn't fair to kill someone like this but he couldn't stand here and wait, he could hear foot steps in the distance. With one shift motion he cut Otto's head off and sealed it into one of his scrolls. He walked over to Falconcrest's body and cut his head of sealing it into the same scroll in which Otto's head was.

"Falconcrest sir, what's happening here?" yelled someone

Naruto turned to the door and saw about ten or twenty Syndicate members. The members saw their dead leader and Naruto standing just a few steps away from the body.

"What have you done?" demanded one of the new comers

"Who are you?" demanded another one

Naruto started calculating his odds. It didn't look too nice; there were too many mage and rogues. Heck there was one or two warlocks and he didn't face any warlock so far. He tried to find a way out but the only option was to break the wall and jump out…it didn't seem too bad.

Naruto sheathed his weapons and put the scroll in his pouch; he extended his arm and formed the Oodama Rasengan. He looked at the new comers whose eyes were big as saucers.

"My name is Byakko." responded Naruto as he charged forward.

One of the new comers shook himself out of his stupor. "Attack!" he yelled "Kill him for what he did to the leader!" there were a serie of cheers and everyone charged. The casters stood back and started concentrating on their spells.

Naruto jumped to the sides avoiding the attacks, he reached the wall and thrusted the attack in the wall. There was a huge explosion and the entire room was covered in smoke. Everyone covered their eyes and the casters stopped their attacks to cover their eyes. Naruto used this opportunity to jump down.

"Later suckers!" he shouted as he jumped through the hole in the wall. He was falling down, he fell pass the courtyard and from what it seemed he was about to land in the ogre part of the city. He pumped chakra in his body to have a safe fall and not hurt himself. He landed on something huge.

Naruto looked around and saw in front of him the Stromgarde forces looking at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked, he then heard a loud roar and he felt the ground moving. He looked down and saw that he landed on the head of an ogre that was not trying to shake him of. The blond held tight so as not to fall, the ogre having enough of him ran towards and wall with the intent to crush Naruto in it. The blond jumped away in time and the ogre hit the wall with force, he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Not so bright." said Naruto with a sweat drop forming on his head as he looked at the unconscious form.

"Naruto!" he heard someone shout for him.

The blond turned around and saw Seyah waving at him. He grinned and walked towards the girl ignoring the amazed stares everyone was giving him. He stopped in front of the night elf and lowered his mask. He pulled her close to him and placed his lips on hers. Seyah closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. When they finally broke he pulled his mask on his face again and turned to look at the Stromgarde forces. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked

"What…where….how?" stuttered one of the soldiers

Seyah giggled. "I think he wants to know how you got here…" she told the blond

"Oh…" replied Naruto scratching the back of his head. "I had a mission from captain Nials to kill Otto and Falconcrest." he told everyone

"You killed the leader of the Syndicate in Stromgarde keep!?" shouted one of the soldiers

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…"

"There he is!" shouted someone, everyone turned around and saw about thirty Syndicate members pointing to Naruto

"He killed Falconcrest, kill him!" one of the members shouted as they all yelled and charged forward.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, this wasn't good. He was about to make kage bushins to fight them of when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a soldier with a sash around his head, probably the leader of the group.

"You killed the one that was leading the forces of the Syndicate and keeping us from taking back the upper part of Stromgarde…we will help you now." he said as he unsheathed his sword. "Attack!" he yelled pointing his sword towards the attacking Syndicate forces. "Leave no survivors!"

Everyone cheered and unsheathed their swords, daggers. Some took out their bows, or mainly only Seyah, while other took out their guns, mostly some dwarfs. Naruto unsheathed his sword and dagger and position himself near Seyah's left side, Silveneah was standing on her right side.

The two forces collided in full force. Numerous Syndicate forces were sent flying away. Stromgarde mages started firing fireballs and frostbolt's towards the Syndicate members, mostly the mages and the warlocks while the healers would cure the curses set upon the soldiers and heal them.

It was a slaughter; Naruto didn't have to do anything. The Stromgarde forces decimated the Syndicate forces in a matter of seconds; it seemed like without a leader they couldn't fight coordinated. They fell like flies…there had been a few rogues that gave some problems, or some mages or warlocks. What intrigued Naruto about the warlocks was the fact that they summoned strange creatures with red eyes. These creatures where made out of a dark blue color, they seemed to be made out of smoke. During the fight he heard Stromgarde forces call out the name Voidwalkers and attack this strange creatures…these where the voidwalkers?

Seyah on the other hand used quite a lot of arrows, even though she used a lot she had to be sure not to hit a friendly soldier. All her arrows hit precisely, they either hit in the enemies heads or in their chest. Sometimes the arrows hit in their legs making them fall down and easy to kill. Naruto was impressed of the skill Seyah showed, heck she even fire three arrows at the same time. She even created poison arrows using her mana. Yep, she was interesting and it would be a bad idea to mess with her.

When every Syndicate member died the leader of the group turned to Naruto. He walked up to him and shook his hand. "You did the people of Stromgarde a great favor, I thank you." he said

"Ah it's nothing." responded Naruto grinning behind his mask

The man shook his head. "Let me give you escorts back to the camp." he said

Naruto smiled. "Thank you but if you are giving me escorts I know who I want."

"Oh?" asked the man raising an eyebrow.

Naruto chuckled and put his hand around Seyah and grinned. "I'm sure that you can let Seyah and Silveneah be my escorts." he said cheerfully

The man smiled and nodded. "Sure…and Seyah, Silveneah, you two are free for the day." he said as he turned around and left

"Well that was interesting." said Silveneah giggling

"Sure was." added Seyah

Naruto put his hand in his pocket and took out the container. He moved his hand over it and Nightwalker came out. Silveneah raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you have Nightwalker, I thought he was with Zagark." she said

Naruto nodded. "Yes, but he gave him to me for the quick getaway from Stormwind." he said

"Oh…" said Silveneah "Alright then…but you do know that Seyah doesn't have a mount."

"No I didn't but I have a better idea." replied Naruto

Silveneah raised an eyebrow. Naruto got up on Nightwalkers back and moved near Seyah, he extended his hand towards her and she gladly took it. He gently lifted her on the cat's back. Seyah smiled and leaned on the blond's chest.

Silveneah smiled, she also took out a container and moved her hand above it. Her white cat appeared and she climbed on it. Naruto told Nightwalker to take them back to the camp and the cat complied. Silveneah walked behind Naruto.

Sevin was walking next to Nightwalker, being a panther he didn't have the privilege of riding on a mount. Seyah looked at the blond's arm and saw that his sleeve was burned

"What happened to you?" she asked as she took his hand in hers

"Ah don't worry, a fireball hit me." he said

She gasped. "You should be more careful, a fireball can kill you." she said as she looked up at him.

Naruto smiled at her and hugged her. "Don't worry about me…" he reassured her "Things like this always happen to me."

"Well they shouldn't anymore…you have gone through enough in your life." she said

Naruto shrugged. "I can't avoid things here, besides, I am here to help."

Seyah smiled at him. "You know, you would make a great leader…and a hero." she told him. Naruto smiled at her.

* * *

Five people entered a cave, they looked around and then suddenly one of them yelled out.

"Naruto!!!" he screamed

A dwarf leaned to the rest of the people. "Wow, this is the second time I hear him scream." he told them as they nodded.

"So he's not here." said Felma looking around "Though he could have been nicer to our hideout." she said as she shook her head. The entire place was destroyed, the flags where ripped and burned, the firewood was destroyed and the weapons were missing.

"I wonder why he took our weapons." said Triniar looking around

"I wonder why he ripped the book." said Von

Zagark raised an eyebrow. He shifted in his panther form and started smelling the air. He then started growling dangerously.

"What now?" asked Felma raising an eyebrow.

Zagark looked at her. "Scarlet Crusade…their scent is everywhere."

Von dropped the book from his hand. "No way…"

"Does that mean?" asked Triniar

Zagark shook his head. "No, it seems like Naruto's and the princess's scent disappeared a long time ago." he told them "It seems though like the Crusade took all our weapons…"

"They took the bow of Phoenix." stated Triniar looking at the rack where the bow should have been.

"It's luckily Maleron didn't leave the sword here…" said Zagark

"Or Jaka…he has the legendary sword…" said Von looking around

"Those bastards…we have to find them and retrieve our weapons!" roared Felma

"Forget that…they took our money!" shouted Triniar showing them a destroyed chest.

"How the hell did they find the hiding place for the chest?" asked Felma enraged.

"I have no idea…" said Zagark "But what are we going to do now?" he asked "Look for Naruto…"

"Or retrieve our stuff?" asked Von

Felma shook her head. "You said the boy is powerful we can leave the search for him for now. We need to find that bow, and a lot of our weapons, they are too dangerous to be left in their hands." she said sternly

Zagark walked towards the exit of the cave and smelled the ground. "I have their scent…weak but I have it…lets go then." everyone nodded and followed the druid.

* * *

**A/N: Sozy, sozy…I'm late hehe…yeah it took a long time to update I know, thank you for your patience thought. To make it up I made this chapter longer…just a little thought (sweat drop) but it's good enough I guess…and I even added a nice battle scene…**

**(1) I think it was a falcon, the tabard for Stromgarde**

**(2) Remember those medieval helmets? Or the Roman ones? Some of them seemed to have like a pony tail on their top.**

**A/N: Let me explain why Naruto learned the spells so fast, in World of Warcraft each spell has a rank for a level. The fireball and the frostbolt Naruto learned are Rank 1 for level 1, meaning that he would learn them faster since he is level 35-36. And as he trains more with the spell the rank will go up until he reaches the limit. For example lets say the Fireball Rank 4 is for level 36, he can learn up to there, Fireball Rank 5 which would be for level 40 he cannot learn, he first needs to gain more level…or here become stronger. Hope this is good for explanation…**

**Also…I was asked why Naruto had to make hand signs for one spell…Moonfire is instant cast, meaning to casting time or stuff like that, but Naruto needs to mold the chakra to make the jutsu/spell work…and even Entangling Roots which is a cast time spell he integrated it in hand signs giving him a much bigger example. For example he is running and makes the hand signs for Entangling Roots, he doesn't have to stop running to get in casting position and cast the spell…nope…this give him an advantage over other people…therefore he will integrate other spells for hand signs later in the chapters…**

**Btw…my updates will come…fast or slow…depends on my free time, right now I have a lot to study as exams are getting closer…but I will have an update every month, one or more at least.**


	15. Does it ever stop?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft

**A/N: Sorry if its short or ... uninteresting but I needed a 'bridge' if I can call it like that for the next chapter...**

**Chapter 15: Does it ever stop?**

It was around noon that the group of fighters from Stromgarde returned to the camp. Naruto parted ways with Seyah as the night elf girl left to report to the field marshal with her sister. The blond on the other hand went to look for captain Nials.

Naruto looked around to see what was happening, it seemed like everyone was busy with this and that. Some were healing the wounded with their spells, while others would bandage the wounds and miraculously the wounded would stand up and walk away like nothing happened at all. There people sure knew how to make good medicine from what it seemed.

As Naruto reached the captains tent he was greeted by two guards, they nodded at the blond and let him pass. Naruto walked inside the tent and saw the captain behind a small desk looking over some documents and writing something in what seemed like a notebook.

The captain looked up to see who entered, she smiled as her eyes rested on Naruto. She motioned to him to take a seat in front of her desk, the blond complied and sat down in a chair.

"So, I assume that the mission was a success." Nials said as she rested her chin in her hands.

The blond nodded. "Mission complete, targets killed and numerous casualties on the Syndicate's side." he grinned behind his mask.

"And their heads?" the captain asked

"Right here." responded the blond taking out a scroll and placing it on the table.

"Umm…" the captain scratched the back of his head "Really doubt their heads would fit in here."

The blond chuckled at the captain, he took the scroll and wiped some blood on it. The scroll opened and two heads popped out of it, Naruto was holding them.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a smirk

Nials stood gaping at the sight, true the heads of the Syndicate leader and his body guard was in the blond's hands, but she had never seen something like this, putting heads in a scroll that was something new to her.

Nials shook herself out of her stupor and smiled at the blond. "Well then…I guess payment is in order."

"What do I do with the heads?" asked the blond

"Oh, right." said the woman "Guard!" she shouted and one guard came in. "Take the heads and you know what to do with them." she commanded

The guard nodded and walked over to Naruto, the blond gave him the heads and the guard walked outside. Naruto then turned and looked at Nials.

"So how much?" the blond asked

"One gold piece." replied the captain

Naruto started thinking; first time when he bought something he was given cooper and silver in exchange of that gold piece, meaning that the gold piece is the highest form of money.

"Very well…" replied the blond

Nials smiled and opened her pouch, she took out one gold piece and handed it to the blond who nodded and thanked the captain.

"So what are your plans Uzumaki?" Nials asked as she leaned in her chair

"Well…if you can pinpoint me to the nearest dragon…" the blond said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

Nials almost chocked on her spit. "What?" she asked "Dragon?"

"Well, yeah…" replied the blond

"What the hell do you need to find a dragon for?" asked Nials, it was almost like shouting to Naruto

"Well I need to find one for a certain quest I'm on." replied the blond, truth it wasn't a mission or anything like that but it was for Finia. He wanted to see if there is a possibility to up her life span.

"I don't know what they are paying you and what they need but the only dragons I heard of are the ones in Tanaris, Silithus and Dusthwallow Marsh. Of course there is a dragon that flies over Azeroth and some times stops in one particular spot to rest." Nials said

"And were exactly is that?" the blond asked

"Well the said dragon sometime rests in Duskwood, Wetlands and from what I know in Azshara as well." the captain responded calmly

"Where do you think he is now?" intrigued Naruto

Nials shrugged. "He could be anywhere, oh and there are dragons in Searing Gorge and Burning Steps, not to mention in Blackrock mountain." she told the blond

"Great, that narrows my search to a few thousand dragons." sighed the blond

"Didn't they tell you were to look for the dragon or how it looks like?" asked the woman curious

Naruto shook his head. "No, I just have to find the oldest dragon there is." he replied

"The oldest you say…" the captain said as she put her hand under her chin and started thinking. "So far I know that the oldest dragon is in Tanaris in the Caverns of Time." she told the blond "Maybe that is the dragon you seek."

"Where is Tanaris then?" asked Naruto

"Its in Kalimdor, to the far south, the Caverns of Time are located somewhere in the desert, I believe south of Gadgetzan." Nials responded

Naruto nodded. "Alright, thanks for the info." he said as he started walking away

"If you need anything, a mission or something look for me." Nials called

Naruto nodded as he left the tent, the captain turned back to her work but at the same time she was wondering what the blond wanted from a dragon or better yet who wanted to send someone as Naruto after a dragon, he didn't look like he could take on a dragon yet.

As Naruto was walking through the camp he looked around trying to find something to eat, his stomach demanded it. He saw many soldiers with plates in their hands eating, he tried to smell the air but he couldn't pinpoint the exact location of the food.

Naruto decided to go in the direction the majority of the soldiers that were carrying food plates came. After walking a little more he finally reached what looked like a stove in the outside and a chef that was preparing food. He walked over to said chef and stopped just a few feet away.

The chef turned towards Naruto and his face lit up. "Well who do we have here?" he asked laughing "Come boy, I guess you are hungry." he said as he turned to the pot

"Do you know me?" asked Naruto

"Who wouldn't?" the chef asked grinning to Naruto "You are the great Byakko after all, the one that killed the Syndicate leader and his body guard."

Naruto's eyes widen, news surely traveled fast here. "Well yeah…" responded Naruto scratching the back of his head

The chef turned his head at the blond and smiled. "You did us a great deal boy, now we will be able to retake Stromgarde and rebuild our city." he said happily

The chef then took a plate and filled it with food, he turned around and gave the plate to Naruto. "When you are done just bring the plate back here." he said

Naruto nodded. "How much do I owe you?" he asked

The chef laughed. "Boy, you don't have to pay, no one pays here. We must feed our armies, we do not charge our fighters." he said as he turned around and continued stirring the pot.

Naruto smiled and turned around and started walking away. He was looking for a good place to sit and eat, somewhere with not that much people around. As he walked around the camp he saw a large tree near the tents, he walked over to the tree and sat down under it.

He lowered his mask and started eating. The food was good, very good, he couldn't complain. Even if he did complain it wouldn't have any effect. As Naruto was eating he heard someone coming towards him, looking up he smiled at Finia and Seyah.

"Hey you two." he greeted them.

The girls both waved at him. "Hey Naruto." greeted Finia

"Getting along?" joked the blond

"You'd be surprised." replied Seyah sticking out her tongue

"Well that's good, I'd hate to see you two fight…" he told them

Naruto then looked down at his plate and continued eating. Seyah and Finia walked over to the tree and sat next to the blond, Seyah to his left and Finia to his right. The blond grinned as he was eating.

"So what do I owe this honor?" the blond asked

"Well I heard that a certain someone helped the people of Stromgarde very much." answered Finia as she passed her finger on the blond's right cheek.

"Oh is that so?" the blond asked "I guess I will have to meet this certain someone." he told them as he continued to eat.

Seyah giggled. "Enjoying your lunch?" she asked

"Sure do, the cook really knows how to make a meal…" replied the blond "Did you two eat already?" he asked

"Yeah…" replied Finia nodding "We were walking through the camp talking when we saw you here eating all alone."

"Aham…and we thought we should give you a little company." Seyah said as she leaned on the blond's shoulder.

"Alright…just let me finish here." the blond told them as he started to chow down on his food.

The group stayed in silence, the girls let Naruto finish his meal before starting to talk again. While the blond was eating he was wondering how to get to Tanaris, he would have to get to Kalimdor meaning that he would need to cross the ocean again, then he would need to head south but that would mean that he would pass through Horde territory.

Naruto sighed and placed his empty plate down on the ground. He looked up at the sky wondering how he will get to Tanaris. Reaching the shores of Kalimdor won't be hard, all he will have to do is get a boat from Menethil and from there he would have to see what to do next. He sighed again in frustration, it was harder than he realized.

"Something wrong Naruto?" asked Seyah looking at him

"No…" replied the blond looking back at her "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little, frustrated…" replied the night elf

"Oh…" said Naruto, he looked down at the ground "I guess I am a little frustrated."

"And tense…" added Finia.

"Mmm…maybe we need to help you relax." said Seyah as she leaned closer to the blond's face making him blush

"I know…" said Finia as she put her hands on the blond's shoulder "Maybe a massage would do the trick." she said as she started massaging the blond.

Naruto smiled and let out a moan of pleasure, he was relaxed that's for sure. The girl's hands seemed to have a certain magic to them, she also seemed to know how to give someone a massage, it was completely stress relieving.

Seyah giggled at the blond's face and turned around, she leaned on him and snuggled in his chest. The blond wrapped his arms around the night elf's stomach and held her tight near him. Finia placed a kiss on the blond's neck who shuddered in pleasure at the touch.

Naruto then opened his eyes and positioned his body against the tree, he took Finia with his right arm and the girl leaned her head on his shoulder. Seyah was still on his chest enjoying his warmth. The blond kissed both of them on top of their heads and looked up at the sky.

He started remembering what he had passed through this few days, despite the fact that he passed through numerous life and death situations he couldn't be happier for what he had achieved in the end. Remembering the incident from the organizations cave he also remembered the items he took from there.

Naruto nudged the girls gently, they moved away from the blond and looked at him strangely wondering what he wanted. The blond just smiled at them, he placed his hand in one of his pockets and took out a scroll. He sprayed some blood on it and two items poofed out of the scroll.

As the smoke receded the girls could see Naruto holding a staff that had a gem on one end held by a hand. The gem was glowing light blue, the staff itself was decorated with smaller jewels and had leather in the place were the staff would be held. The second item was a bow, it had small wings at the end and it was giving a light golden glow.

Naruto looked at the girls and saw their eyes sparkling from what it seemed, he chuckled at their expressions. He handed the staff to Finia and the bow to Seyah. The girls carefully took the weapons and felt them, the weapons were really interesting.

"Where did you get these?" asked Seyah amazed

"Well…" said Naruto as he looked at Finia "Remember the organizations hideout?" he asked

Finia nodded. "Yes what about it?" she asked

"Well there were some weapon racks there…"

"Wait…" interrupted Finia "You mean that you stole these weapons from the organization?" she asked

"Well not stole, seeing as the crusade was coming I thought they might try and steal the weapons, I couldn't take all of them but I took these two because they seemed the most valuable." he explained

"Don't you think they will be mad?" asked Seyah

"Don't think so." said Naruto "I'm sure Zagark wouldn't mind."

* * *

Five Scarlet members were eating around a camp fire in Duskwood, suddenly they heard someone sneeze. They jumped on their feet and saw a druid and a dwarf behind a bush.

"Get them!" shouted the Crusade member recognizing the tabard on the druid

"Shit…" cursed the druid as he jumped on his feet and started fighting the crusade members with the dwarf.

"This is all your fault you sneezing elf!" shouted the dwarf

"Somehow I know Naruto has to do with this." said the druid under his breath "What did you call me!?!" the druid roared at the dwarf

* * *

"Well if you say so…" said Finia as she looked back at the staff.

"But why give them to us?" asked Seyah curious

"I think this is a good gift for the two girls I love." replied the blond with a smile on his face.

Both girls blushed and entangled Naruto in a hug thanking him. The blond laughed at them. "At first I wanted to learn how to use the bow but I think it would suit you better Seyah." he told the night elf

The girl looked at him and kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "You know, I could teach you how to use a bow and we could find you one for you." she said sweetly making the blond blush at her silky voice.

"That would be interesting." said Naruto hugging them back.

"You know, you would be the first rogue hunter." giggled Finia as she also kissed the blond on the cheek to thank him.

"Hey that sounds interesting." said the blond with stars in his eyes, oh he would kick ass after that for sure. "You know, instead of throwing away your bow you should give it to me…it would be ashamed to throw it away." said Naruto

Seyah looked at him and smiled. "If you say so." she said

Seyah broke the hug and placed her gift on the ground, she took out a container and moved her hand above it, and a bow appeared in her hands a few seconds later. Said bow looked a little thin but resistant nonetheless.

"It might look thin, but because of this it fires arrows at much longer ranges." she told the blond as she handed the bow to him.

Naruto took the bow and studied it, he looked back at Seyah and smiled placing a kiss on her lips making the girl blush. He put the bow inside a scroll and sealed it, he would learn a bit later how to use it.

Finia and Seyah placed their new gifts inside personal containers and looked at the blond. Naruto leaned back on the tree and the girls leaned on him, Naruto placed his hands around them and held them close to him smiling.

* * *

A couple of hours later Naruto woke up. Looking around he saw the girls were still sleeping in his arms; he smiled and looked towards the sky wondering what to do next. He could go and ask Nails for another mission but he didn't know what might happen or how long the mission would take.

He couldn't risk being away from the camp too long, if the Scarlet Crusade would pass through the camp and spot Finia they would take her by force back to Stormwind or directly to the Monastery. And since he didn't want to take any changes he didn't want a mission that would send him who knows were.

Naruto created a shadow clone, well it was hard seeing as two girls were clinging on your arms and wouldn't let go, but as he created the clone he used the replacement technique to swap places with the clone. Leaving instructions to the clone in case the girls wake up and he still didn't return, he turned towards the training grounds and started leaving.

On his way there he stopped at a nearby weapon merchant, the guy was selling a lot of things, from small weapons such as daggers to bigger ones such as warhammers. Naruto was lucky to see that the merchant sold arrows as well. Putting the holster on his back he continued walking towards the training grounds.

As he got there he could see ten Stromgarde archers practicing there with their bows and arrows. He looked at one of archers to see how they work with these things. As he looked he slowly understood how things work. Eyes for a free target he spotted one not too far away from one of the archers.

Naruto walked towards his target and stopped in front of it at the same distance the other archers were. It seemed rather far away since the target seemed to be pretty far away from the blond. Looking next to him he saw a man that seemed to be in his middle thirties. The man looked at him and smiled, he then turned back to his target and continued practicing.

Naruto watched amazed as the man was firing not one, not two, but three arrows at the same time and all of them hitting the target dead-on. The blond was impressed, he studied the man carefully to see if there was a trick behind it all. He could see that he was holding the arrows between two fingers, the arrows were parted from each other at a small distance, it was just enough so they don't hit each other. Other than that Naruto couldn't see the man doing anything else special.

The blond turned towards his target, he held his bow, the one that Seyah had given him. He held it firmly in his hand, he raised it and moved it towards the target. Taking an arrow from his holster he placed it on the bow and held it like the other archers did. He then pulled the arrow back and let go of it. The arrow flew from the bow with great speed, unfortunately it didn't hit the target, it stopped about a hundred meters from it.

The blond shrugged, he was a beginner after all. Taking another arrow he slightly raised the bow a little higher. Like last time he pulled the arrow back and let it go. The arrow flew away and once again it hit the ground but this time only fifty meters away from the target.

The blond grinned, he figured out how this works. He needs to calculate the angle and distance. He raised the bow a little more and took out the third arrow. He didn't notice but the wind was blowing a little. Naruto fired the third arrow expecting it to hit the target. He was shocked when he saw the arrow pass the target and landing on its left side.

Naruto frowned when he saw that, he thought that he calculated everything right. Maybe he was missing something. He lowered the bow a little and took out the fourth arrow. He attempted to fire it and hit the target, but like last time he missed, this time the arrow hitting the ground on the targets right side.

Naruto growled, what was he missing? He suddenly heard the man near him chuckled, he turned towards him and saw the man looking at him with his eyes laughing at his misfortune. The man put his bow on his back and turned towards Naruto.

"When the wind is blowing you need to take that into consideration as well…" the man told Naruto

"Excuse me?" asked the blond not understanding

"The reason you are missing your target is that the wind is blowing and making your arrow move from its original course." the man explained

"So how do I do?" asked the blond

The man grinned, he took his bow in his hands and turned towards Naruto's target. He took out an arrow and pulled in back on the bow. Unlike Naruto he didn't immediately let go of it, he waited. After two seconds or so the man let go of the arrow that flew towards the target and hitting it dead on.

The man turned towards Naruto. "When the wind is blowing you need to feel in which direction its blowing." he explained "Depending from were the wind is blowing your arrow will either fly faster, or slower or will deviate from its course."

"Umm…ok…I think." said the blond

The archer shook his head. "The wind is blowing from left or right now." he told the blond "Wait for the wind to stop and then fire your arrow."

Naruto nodded and turned towards the target. He took out an arrow and placed it on the bow pulling it back. He waited a little and then let go of the arrow, but it didn't fly towards the target, instead it flew right in the ground near the target…again.

The man shook his head. "You didn't feel it." he said "You just waited, you need to feel when the wind stops…it won't help if you wait hoping for the wind to stop blowing."

"But what will happen if the wind won't stop blowing?" asked Naruto

The man smiled. "Good question." he said "If that happens then remember this, fire your arrow to the left or right of your target, depending if the wind is blowing from the left or from the right."

The archer then took out an arrow and placed it on his bow, he turned the bow a little towards the left of the target, he pulled it back and let it go. The arrow flew but at first it seemed like it won't hit the target. Then all of a sudden the arrow seemed to change its course in mid air and it hit the target…not dead on but it hit it.

The man turned towards Naruto and saw his staring at the target with wide eyes, he chuckled at his expression. "You try…" he told the blond

Naruto shook himself and positioned himself. He took out an arrow and placed it on the bow, he pulled it back and waited. He looked at the grass in front of him and saw it moving towards the left, so the wind must be blowing from the right. He continued looking at the grass and when he saw that the grass stopped moving he let go of the arrow that flew towards the target and hitting it.

The archer nodded. "That was good, but keep in mind that in combat if you look at the grass or any other thing to figure out the trajectory of the wind then you might lose your target, or it may spot you." he explained

"So how to I figure out how the wind is blowing?" asked the blond

"You will need to feel how the wind touches you." the archer answered

Naruto nodded and turned towards the target again. He took out another arrow and placed it on his bow. He pulled the arrow back and waited, he kept looking at the target and trying to feel from were the wind was blowing. It seemed hard with his mask covering his head.

The blond lowered his bow and gently let the arrow come back. He took the arrow in his hand and studied it. It was hard for him to feel the wind with his mask so he needed to improvise. He looked through his pouch and luckily he found a black ribbon. He tied the ribbon to the top of the bow and positioned himself.

He placed the arrow back on the bow and pulled it back. He looked at the ribbon and saw it moving towards the right, the wind was blowing from the left them. When the ribbon stopped moving the blond fired the arrow that hit the target once again.

The man clapped at Naruto. "Very good, I like your idea with the ribbon, seeing as the mask blocks you from feeling the wind."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks…"

"Keep practicing boy, you might become a legend someday." he said as he turned towards his own target and continued practicing.

Naruto smiled towards the man and turned at his post and continued practicing. This time he could hit the target more, sometimes he would miss but it was either because he misunderstood the winds direction or that the wind started blowing again much faster.

Overall Naruto learned how to use the bow fast, he might not know how to fire two or three arrows but at least he had a long range weapon. Though he would have to seal it in one of his scrolls, he couldn't carry the holster and the bow on his back all the time, other wise he wouldn't be able to unsheathe his sword.

But thinking back at Seyah he realized that she too had two swords. Unlike him she had them strapped to her waist. Naruto pondered at this, he could strap the sword to his waist just like his dagger and then have the holster and the bow on his back.

Not thinking too much Naruto took the sword and it's sheathe and tied it to his waist. It was an odd feeling, the sword seemed to pull him down, or so it seemed. He might need to get used to it. He placed the holster back on his back and then the bow.

* * *

It was night, late at night and Naruto couldn't sleep. He looked from his chair towards the bed where the two girls were sleeping, he used the replacement technique again to swap himself with a book. He didn't know why he did that but he just couldn't sleep and standing in bed doing nothing didn't help at all.

A couple of hours ago he told Seyah that he learned how to use to bow in a fairly good time, the girl congratulated him and rewarded him with a kiss. The blond had spent the entire day with the girls to know them better, or at least to know the hunter since he didn't talk to her in the past too much.

Naruto sighed, he stood up and got dressed. He walked out the tent and started walking through the camp. He hated the nights when he just couldn't sleep, usually it was the nights when he knew that something was about to happen and that was usually when the villagers would come to kill him or an assassin would come after him. But here there was no one that would want his head, especially since he didn't show his identity to many people.

Naruto walked through the village in deep thought, as he was walking he could see some of the Stromgarde forces up and on patrol, or maybe it was the night shift. He had heard the captain saying that they work in shifts, a group guards the camp at night while the other at day.

The blond didn't think about it much, the men didn't even seem to care that he was up, they would look at him to see if he was one of them and then continue what they were doing before. Naruto liked it this way, no one glaring at him, no one spitting behind his back and no one plotting to kill him.

As he was walking he suddenly arrived at the archery grounds as he found out that they were called. He continued to walk till he stopped near a post that seemed damage. Well all posts were damaged by arrows but this one seemed to be damaged by a sword. And recently.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He looked towards the camp but he couldn't see anything strange. He looked around and saw foot prints, not too strange seeing as the archers that practice here would also leave foot prints when they would go and retrieve their arrows. But these ones seemed…he didn't know how to explain it but they seemed like they belonged to someone else, not a human.

Naruto looked back at the camp again and decided to go back to his tent and check on the girls. Like he thought before he wouldn't want to take any chances in loosing anyone of them. He loved them too much, even though he didn't tell Seyah yet he started developing feelings for the night elf.

As Naruto reached the camp he suddenly came to halt. His eyes widen in fear as he felt a really powerful presence, the stench of death could be smelled everywhere. He glanced around and saw that some guards were also aware of the presence and where trying to keep their calm and find out from were it was coming. Others seemed like they didn't sense it and were looking at their companions strangely.

Naruto ran towards his tent, he could feel the presence getting closer and closer as he got there. As he reached the tent he walked inside slowly and carefully. As he entered the tent his eyes narrowed as he saw everything ravaged like there was a struggle. His eyes narrowed more as he didn't see the girls, luckily he didn't see blood as well.

The blond looked around and saw a letter on the bed, he walked over to the bed and read the letter. His eyes widen, he gripped the letter in his hands and fire entangled it burning it. Naruto grit his teeth and his eyes became slits. He started trembling, clenching his head he let out a roar and red chakra shot from him out.

The roar and the demonic chakra woke up everyone in the camp. The guards that were awake and saw the chakra blast immediately ran towards its location. Nials that was awake also ran to figure out what was happening. As she reached the tent from were the red pillar was coming out she saw a guard moving towards the tent to go inside.

Suddenly the pillar stopped and something jumped on the guard. Nials looked carefully and saw it was Naruto, she gasped as she saw his eyes. The blond held the guard by the throat above the ground. He looked at him straight in the eyes.

"**Where is the Ugu'sha farm?"** demanded the boy in a strange demonic voice that made everyone tremble.

"T-to t-th-the N-n-north-e-east…" stuttered the guard "N-ne-near the lar-large wa-wall…" he stuttered

Naruto let the guard drop on the ground and looked towards the wall that could be seen in the distance. He clenched his hands and started walking towards the wall. Nials moved towards the blond.

"Hey wait!" she shouted

Suddenly the blond bent a little and disappeared, he ran away from what it seemed but he was so fast that no one could track him. Everyone stood there gaping at what they had just witnessed. This was something they had never seen before, heck they never felt such a powerful demonic energy. It was frightening, the strangest thing was that the energy didn't tell that the demon was hungry for everyone's blood…it seemed to be directed for something or someone else.

Naruto was running through the grassy fields of Arathi Highlands. He was trembling in rage. Someone had dared to kidnap not only Finia but Seyah as well. They wanted to see him, they wanted to lure him with them, he didn't know or care what they wanted with him but he would make them pay for taking the girls away.

It didn't take long for Naruto to arrive at the farm, he could see a granary or two, a barn and a house. In front of the house was a field, a farm…Naruto started walking towards the house. He didn't know for sure were he needed to meet the people in what building since they didn't say.

As Naruto was walking two people came out of the house. One had plate armor and a massive sword in his hands, he also had a mask with horns on his head. The other had a robe and his face was covered by a black hood. In his hands was a staff.

"_Welcome…"_ the armored man said in a crackling voice

Naruto grit his teeth.**"Undead."** he said, only the undead talk in a crackling voice.

The robed man chuckled, but unlike any other chuckles Naruto had heard this one sounded sinister, and dead.

"_So the boy knows what we are, this will be more simple."_ he said

"**Where are they?"** demanded Naruto

"_Down to business I see…"_ answered the armored man

"_Ah…the living, always impatient."_ said the robed one,

"_Indeed…I can't believe I was like them before."_ the armored undead laughed

The two were suddenly shut up when they felt a powerful demonic energy. Turning towards Naruto they saw him covered with a strange red aura, they could see his eyes were redder than before and he looked like he was ready to attack.

"_Hmm…this is new."_ said the armored one

"_Indeed, I didn't know that humans are demons."_ the robed one answered

Something inside Naruto snapped when he heard that, he vanished from sight and appeared in front of the robed man. He grabbed the undead by the throat and slammed him on the ground making a rather large crater.

Naruto then turned towards the armored one and charged with his sword raised. The undead raised his sword and the boy's sword hit his. A large red blast blew behind the blond's sword. The armored man looked amazed, but he grinned under his mask, he saw a challenge. Unfortunately before he could act the blond kicked him in the ribs and made him fly through the house's wall.

The robed undead stood up and shook his head to clear the blurry images. He looked around trying to figure out where the blond is. Suddenly said blond appeared in front of him grabbing him by the throat again.

Naruto was about to snap the man's neck. _"Enough!"_ shouted someone in crackling voice. Before he could even figure out what was happening chains shot from the ground and grabbed the blond's hands and legs, they tied themselves around his waist and chest and even neck.

Naruto was forced to let the undead go and he started struggling in the chains. Naruto let out a powerful roar enhanced with chakra that shook the ground around him and sending a blast wave that threw crates and any small objects nearby away.

The robed undead stood up and looked at the blond. He grinned. _"So interesting."_ he crackled

"_Indeed."_ answered someone else

Naruto tried to turn and see who it is but the chains were keeping him in place.

"_Can't move?"_ asked the same voice again _"Let me help you."_ he said

Suddenly the chains forced the blond's body around. Now Naruto was standing, or at least was being held in front of a group of six undead, all except two had robes and staves in their hands. The ones that didn't looked like rogues.

Naruto scanned the area and his eyes widen as he saw Finia and Seyah held by the rogues, the two girls were still in their night dress. Naruto grit his teeth and closed his eyes, he started pulling the chains trying to break free.

"_There is no use, the chains won't break." _said an undead

Suddenly Naruto roared again and managed to rip the chains from his arms, the groups eyes widen as they saw that and immediately two of the robed undead chanted and more chains appeared from the ground and wrapped around the blond's arms.

"_Hold still."_ demanded one of the undead

"**You bastards, let them go!"** roared Naruto

Seyah and Finia looked at the blond, they had never felt this weak before. Without their weapons it seemed like they couldn't do anything. To make it worse the fact that they were taken while they were sleeping and now that they were in their night dress made them feel even more weak.

Naruto roared again.**"Let them GO!"** he shouted the red aura becoming more and more prominent.

The undead's backed up a little, the kid was becoming stronger than them, in a few seconds he could become so strong that he would wipe the floor with them in a second. He was slowly going up towards the legendary Arthas's power or even Ragnarose's.

"_Calm down or we kill them."_ said a rogue as he placed his dagger at Finia's throat and the other at Seyah's.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _"Calm down." _the undead said again and Naruto let Kyuubi's chakra recede.

"_Good."_ said one of the robed undead, it seemed like he was the leader. _"Now that we have your attention, our mistress would want a word with you."_

Naruto spat on the leader. **"Like I would go with you."** he said

"_Its like this…"_ the undead said wiping the spit of his hood. _"You come with us and the girls won't be harmed, you try and oppose they will die."_

Naruto looked around trying to figure out the odds of succeeding. He lowered his head as he realized that he would risk too much. He looked back up at the leader and growled.

"**Fine, take me to the so called mistress."** he said

"_Good…"_ the undead said _"Open a portal the Undercity."_ he demanded and another robed undead nodded and opened a portal.

"_Follow us will you."_ said the leader as the chains disappeared from Naruto, not all but some. Naruto looked around and saw that the armored undead from before and two more robed men were holding his chains, his hands were tied in chains behind him.

Naruto growled. **"How will I know you won't kill them once I walk inside?"** he asked

The undead laughed, it sounded so dead and evil it scared the two girls. Before anyone could react the two rogues pushed the girls inside the portal.

"_Happy?"_ asked the leader laughing

Naruto grit his teeth. He was about to retort when he felt pushed inside. After Naruto 'walked' inside the portal the rest of the undead group walked in. The portal closed behind them

* * *

**A/N: Well…alright let's see Naruto learned how to use the bow but unlike other hunters he won't be able to use their special attacks or abilities. He will be able to fire three arrows later but more than that no. He will be able to place traps as well.**

**When Naruto uses Kyuubi's chakra his level grows till it reaches 225 just like any other boss. If he reaches that level he can match up to Thrall, he can take on Ragnaros by himself…a fight between bosses lol.**

**Also…a little request, if anyone knows a site were I can get info on Warhammer 40k, about troops and races, even history that would help me. So if you know please tell me.**


	16. Undercity tasks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft

**A/N: A little heads-up, I raised the rating for blood and gore that was going to show up sooner or later and for…you will see later…**

**Chapter 16: Undercity tasks…**

Naruto struggled in his chains shouting and letting out roars that shook the ground. His slitted red eyes were glaring deadly at the undead group and everyone around him. The strangest thing was that no one was afraid, no one even flinch as they saw him, no one glared, spat or called him a demon, monster, abomination. The blond roared again and shifted in his chains, the undead group would just look at him emotionless and not do anything.

Naruto glanced around and his eyes widen for the first time as he looked around and saw where he was, he wondered how he didn't see this before, maybe his fit of rage blocked his view. Now, looking carefully around he saw that he was in some sort of sewer…no scratch that, it looked like an underground sewer city. Yes that is the correct term, the reason was quite, he could see on each side of the green sewer like river.

Looking up Naruto could see the ceiling, it was quite far, judging from the distance he deducted that Kyuubi could fit here perfectly and even have more room to stretch and jump. Looking to his right he saw some strange shops…well they didn't look like shops, they were just some tables with merchandise on them and behind said table more merchandise suspended on the wall. Of course and undead would be the 'shopkeeper'.

The blond heard some heavy footsteps all of a sudden, he even heard the girls gasp in fear. Looking in front of him he saw the strangest thing he had ever seen. There stood a massive creature, yes a creature. This creature looked like it was created from multiple body parts, it had a normal human head…well maybe a bit larger, it had two massive arms holding a one-edge axe each hand, and sprouting out of his back there was another arm that held a scythe. His stomach was open and his inner organs could be seen, his ribs were coming out of its stomach. It also seemed like one eye was bigger than the other and his mouth was open on one side all the time, like it was stuck that way.

As the creature passed the group Naruto saw that it was bigger than a normal human, heck it was bigger than an elf. The creature also seemed to carry a strange green smoke around it, as it passed the blond he could feel getting a little sick and dizzy. It seemed like the smoke was to make the enemy vulnerable. Glancing behind Naruto saw the girls breathe in relief as the creature passed them without doing anything.

The blond then glanced around and saw some undead with a evil glint in their eyes as they were looking at the two girls. He grit his teeth and roared again shaking the ground, the group had to stop and wait for the minor earthquake to stop. The blond was trashing in his chains again. On of the undead jailors came to the blond and grabbed him by the throat and turned him to look in his eyes.

"_Keep quiet and stop that or else."_ the undead warned as he dropped the blond on the ground.

Naruto looked up at the undead and growled, but he complied nonetheless, he would make the undead suffer later. He was in no mood for being pushed around now, and he definitely didn't like being pushed around again, he had taken enough pushing around when he was in Konoha, he would not take it again.

The group continued their 'walk' towards who knows where. Or at least Naruto and the girls didn't know where they were being taken, they could only wait and see. As they were walking Naruto couldn't help but feel more and more disgusted, he had never seen things like this.

As they were walking Naruto saw a group of undead feeding on recent dead bodies, they passed by what looked to be the research part of the city were bodies were being taken and the undead would mutilate them and then combine them to create a new creature, most likely a abomination like he had seen before.

The group came to a halt in front of a big entrance, two undead guards looked over the group before nodding and letting them pass. The group entered and found themselves in a long tunnel of some sort. As they were walking through the tunnel Naruto looked around and saw guards on each side of the wall, they were close to each other, rather good defenses he had to admit.

Naruto looked up front and he could see the end of the tunnel, they entered a round room, in the middle there was what seemed a round platform or stage, on it stood a night elf woman. She had a dark cowl over hear head, two purple lines coming down from her eyes on her cheeks. She had a black armor and black robe like pants, her gloves were also black, her shoes the same and she had black shoulder pads that seemed to protect even her neck. Her clothes looked regal, the design was meant to be regal from what it seemed, though Naruto was curious as to why there was a night elf here.

The woman looked down at the group, she walked down from the podium and stopped in front of Naruto. She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head to look in his bloody red eyes. A smirk appeared on her face as she looked in those eyes, this is what she was looking for. The blond was looking up at her face, her pale face. The blond thought there was some connection between her and the undead if she could move freely.

Naruto glanced around and saw that the undead were all bowing down to the woman, he looked back at the woman and saw the smirk on her face. He sneered at her not carrying what the consequences would be, not carrying what would happen. He knew for sure that he didn't like that smirk and he would show it.

The woman was taken by surprise by the boldness of the blond, she saw that undead ready to jump on the child and punish him for his act but she stopped them before they did so. Looking back at the child she grinned.

"Welcome to my city, to our city." she said solemnly

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Your city?" asked the blond "Since when does a night elf rule over the undead?" he asked

The woman growled and glared at the blond. "Watch your tongue boy, I am not a night elf and never was."

"Then tell me how come you are tall as night elf and have pointy ears." demanded the blond growling back at her showing that he would not submit to her authority

The woman saw what he was doing and smirked, she already liked the way he acted, though she was a little annoyed that he wouldn't submit to her authority, this was her domain, she ruled here and she would be respected by a flesh bag.

"I was a high elf." responded the woman "But I died in the way, long story short I became an undead but I still look like high elf, only difference is my skin color." the woman said.

"High elf?" asked Naruto, he then remembered what he had read from the books. Yes the high elf's used to work hand in hand with the humans but when the plague hit the capital city of the high elf's was destroyed, many died and the survivors changed their names in blood elves. They even broke apart from the human alliance and became their enemies.

The woman turned her back at Naruto and walked back up at the podium, a throne suddenly rose from the ground and the woman sat cross legged on the throne. Her eyes kept a complete lock with the blond's. Naruto didn't even blink, he would not show any sign of weakness to the woman, but he was curious as to who she was.

"So this is the child?" she finally asked as an undead stood up and nodded.

"_Yes mistress, this is the child that we have been telling you about."_ the undead crackled

Suddenly metallic foot steps were heard; the blond turned around and saw the undead he had seen in the forest when he was running with Finia from Stormwind. The undead bowed down to the woman and then stood back up.

"_This is the child I saw."_ the armored undead said.

The woman nodded and looked at the blond. "Now…I am sure you are curious as to who I am." she said as Naruto just nodded once. "I am Sylvanas Windrunnner, the banshee queen, ruler of the Forsaken and Undercity."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled. "So you are the one that ordered the kidnapping of my loves." he said dangerously letting killer intent come out of him.

The woman just smirked, it seemed like she wasn't affected by the killer intent at all. In fact she seemed to be pleased with the massive killer intent coming out of the blond, other people would have started cowering and fleeing in fright, but no, this woman didn't, she just stood there smirking at the blond. Oh how much it pissed off Naruto.

"Well I can see that you have a lot of power…and anger." the woman said laughing

"What do you want of us?" demanded the blond trying to break the chains again.

"Ah yes, straight to the point." she said with a smirk "I want your power."

The blond narrowed his eyes, she said it just like the Akatsuki, no way in hell will they extract Kyuubi out of him. The blond continued to trash around and yell, he felt like a trapped animal, he felt like doom was coming towards him at a rapid pace.

"_Stop trashing."_ an undead demanded as he hit the blond on the back of his head making him fall on his face. The blond growled and looked at the undead, suddenly a knife pierced the undead's skull and he dropped on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

The blond looked up at the woman and saw her standing up holding a knife in her right hand while her left hand was stretched towards the undead that had dropped on the ground. She looked to be pissed, the woman looked around and growled at the undead in the room making them back away and cower in fear.

"What did I tell you?" she demanded, everyone stood silent "I said that no harm has to come to the boy!" she shouted at them.

Naruto's eyes widen wondering why the queen of the undead would protect him. The woman stood up straight and placed her knife on the throne, she walked over to the blond and picked him up and placed him back on his feet.

"We need him, you will treat him with respect." she told them angrily

The blond was shocked now, why would the ruler of the undead say something like that, heck why would she kill one of her own. Looking around he saw that every single undead was complying to her wish. He looked back at her and saw her staring down at him directly in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" asked Naruto

"Because we need you." she responded

"My power?" asked the blond raising an eyebrow

The woman nodded. "Yes, your power, we need your help." she said

The blond chocked on his spit and so did the two girls as they were looking dumbfounded at the queen. Did she just say that she needs help? This was something that no one would hear, it was impossible, it had to be a trick. The queen of the undead would never ask a human for help.

"What the hell?" shouted Naruto

The woman shook her head and walked back to her throne. She sat down and did a motion with her hand. One of the undead nodded and left the room only to come back followed by another undead. Naruto looked at him, he was a warlock but unlike the other undead he had a tabard, a different on. The tabard was a light blue Horde Symbol on a dark blue background with white skull trim. The undead had a frightening scythe on his back that was glowing black, a deadly black color.

The undead looked at the blond from under his mask. He walked over to him and grabbed his chin with his skeleton hand, he looked in his red eyes studying him, trying to measure his power from what it seemed. He let go of the blond who growled at being rudely picked on. The undead turned to the queen and bowed.

"You may stand up." the queen said

"_So this is the great power you offer me?"_ the undead ask in a dark and deadly voice.

"Yes, his power will help both of us." Sylvanas answered as she glanced over to the blond.

The undead looked back at Naruto, he then looked back at the queen and nodded.

"_This will do nicely…"_ he said as he turned to the blond

Naruto looked at the undead and waited, he wondered what the undead would do. The undead suddenly moved his hand in his robe, the blond tensed wondering what he will do. Then the undead took his hand out, he was holding a scroll. The blond raised an eyebrow.

"_Free him."_ demanded the warlock

The undead's complied and broke the chains holding Naruto. The blond stretched his hands and looked at the warlock. The undead walked up to him and handed Naruto the scroll. The blond raised an eyebrow and looked at him for answers.

"_We have two tasks for you human."_ the undead said

"Tasks?" asked Naruto

The undead nodded._"Lady Sylvanas has her own task for you, while I have my own task." _

"And what would that be?" the blond asked carefully

"_I am part of the horde organization, and we need you to bring back a member that has been captured by the Scarlet Crusade."_ the undead said deadly

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he heard the name of the crusade. "Why would you need me for the task?" he asked

"_The Crusade is guarding our member with paladins, their holy fire will burn us and make us more vulnerable, you on the other hand…it will not affect you…"_

"And you want me to free your member?" asked Naruto puzzled

"_That is right."_ the warlock answered _"He holds valuable information on a certain Lich and on the Crusade."_ he said with venom

"Which brings us to my request." said Sylvanas making Naruto look up at her.

"And that is?" he asked

"Kill Kel'Thuzad." the queen answered seriously

Finia and Seyah gasped as they heard that. "He can't do that!" shouted Finia

The queen looked at them. "He will…he has to."

Naruto groaned, he also knew who this Kel'Thuzad is and he knew that he couldn't take him on. "And how do you know I can do it?" he asked

"That is simple." grinned Sylvanas "I can feel a hidden power inside of you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, it seemed like everyone could feel Kyuubi inside of him. He looked at the queen and the warlock.

"What if I refuse?" he asked

"_Then we will make you."_ the undead replied

"How?" asked Naruto

The queen pointed to the two girls making Naruto narrow his eyes. He growled. "If you dare as to touch a single piece of hair I will have your head." he spat at the woman

The undead in the room looked at each other in surprise, no one had ever dared to stand up to the queen of the undead. The woman just smirked at his boldness.

"We will not harm them as long as you do what we demand." she said

Naruto growled but he saw that indeed there was no way out. "Fine, who do I need to rescue?" he asked

"_His name is Sadrin."_ **(1)** responded the undead warlock

"Fine…" said Naruto "But I will not be able to take on Kel'Thuzad right now, I am too weak." he said

"Then get stronger, but you will not leave this place." said the queen "For now you will rest, tomorrow night you will attack the Scarlet Monastery." said Sylvanas

Naruto grumbled and nodded. A group of undead came to take him away but he stopped them. "I will not go alone, the girls will stay with me, I do not trust anyone here to leave them with." he said

The queen rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine, take all three in the same room." she said

The undead guard nodded and escorted the blond and the two girls out of the room. They didn't walk too long as they reached a strange door, opening it they found it was a prison cell…is this what they said as a room?

Before the blond could complain or anything he was pushed inside and the girls as well. The door was locked behind them leaving them in darkness. The only light coming was from a small hole in the ceiling that seemed to lead to the outside.

The blond walked over to the light so Finia and Seyah could see him. The two girls seeing him there walked over to him and tackled him in a hug. The blond held them close and looked up at the hole.

"Naruto you can't go." said Finia

"Go where?" he asked

"Don't go and fight Kel'Thuzad, you can't defeat him." she cried "He is too strong."

"He is one of the leader of the Scourge here in Azeroth, you will die if you go." said Seyah

The blond tightened the hold on them. "I know but if I don't do what they ask they will hurt you." he said

"But we can't lose you." Seyah cried

"You won't…" replied Naruto as he kissed both girls on the cheek, he looked back up at the ceiling trying to figure out a way out.

"You won't be able to fight him alone." said Finia "Tell Sylvanas to let us come with you." she told the blond

"If I do that she would think that I would use the opportunity to escape with you." he responded "She will not let me."

Naruto broke the hug and walked back a little, he shifted into a large fox and walked back to the girls and looked at them.

"Come on, we need to sleep, its cold here and the way you are dressed you will catch a cold." he told them as he laid down

Finia and Seyah snuggled in his fur and the blond wrapped his tails around the two girls holding them. He looked up at the ceiling, he would figure out a way to escape, he just needed to think about this.

Naruto felt Finia shiver. He looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep but was shivering, it was either from the cold or from fright of the undead. After all an undead tried to assassinate her on a ship, maybe it was the Forsaken, maybe it was the Scourge, but they would try again, who knows…

The blond curled around the two girls and gently touched Finia's cheek with his nose, he licked her cheek and she seemed to calm down a little. Naruto looked at Seyah and saw her spacing out looking in the darkness. He moved one of his tails and started passing his tail on the elf's cheek. The girl looked at the blond and smiled reassuringly at him, but he could see that she was worried for him.

Seyah looked back in the darkness continuing to space out, it made the blond wonder what she was thinking about, the look on her face made it seem like the thoughts were grim, like she was thinking that she might lose someone precious to her. The blond couldn't help but think that she was thinking about him.

Sighing the blond put his head down on the cold floor and closed his eyes; he would need all the sleep he can get to regain most of his strength and fight the Crusade.

----------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes hearing a powerful knock, looking around he could see anything, it was like the light had completely disappeared, maybe it was dark already. He heard the knock again and this time it was accompanied by a voice, a crackling voice.

"_Wake up, its time."_ the voice said

Naruto groaned and tried to stand up but he felt something holding him down. Looking around he could vaguely see the girls still sleeping on him, he wondered how they could sleep so much. He used his tails to lift them and gently placed them down on the floor, he didn't want to but there was no other option.

Feeling like something was moving them, Finia and Seyah opened their eyes only to be welcomed by complete darkness, they thought that something had happened, that while they were sleeping god knows what happened to their eyes sight. Looking around they saw a pair of red slitted eyes. At first they would have screamed and be afraid but they realized that the eyes could only belong to Naruto.

"Naruto?" asked Finia

"Yes, its me." the blond's voice could be heard where the pair of eyes were.

"Why is it so dark?" asked Seyah

"Night time." answered the blond

Naruto then changed back to his human form. "**Kage bushin no jutsu."** he said and a puff of smoke was heard. The girls wondered what he was doing. Then all of a sudden the room started to gain light, they looked around and saw Naruto with his hands in a seal, his eyes closed and red energy coming out of him and going inside an identical clone.

The girls watched amazed as the clone's features started to change, its nails grew becoming claws, its eyes turned red and slitted, the canines grew longer, his hair became wilder and more feral and finally the whisker marks became more accentuated. The red energy stopped coming out of Naruto and the light die. A pair of red eyes started looking around and then a demonic voice could be heard.

"**Why do I always end up in the dark?"** the voice asked making Finia and Seyah afraid.

"Kyuubi, I have a favor to ask of you." said the blond

Finia and Seyah narrowed their eyes as they heard the name Kyuubi.

"**And that would be?"** the voice asked again only this time it seemed peaceful and calm.

"I want you to look after Seyah and Finia and make sure no harm comes to them while I am away." replied Naruto

"**If you are leaving me here in a clone then you should know I will be pushed back in the seal."** replied Kyuubi

"Yes I know, but I gave you eight tails worth of power and I worked over the seal a little, once I will get out of range from you we will both feel some pain, the seal will slowly start to take you back inside of me." replied Naruto

"**Let me get this straight…"** the fox said **"You made a timer on the seal?"** he asked

"Yes, I gave you eight tails meaning that I have up to thirty minutes before you are completely sucked back in the seal." replied the blond

"**And what about the pain?"** Kyuubi asked serious **"I am not in the mood to feel excruciating pain."**

"There will be pain, but not excruciating…that I can assure you." replied Naruto

"**Fine…"** said Kyuubi **"I will look after the two girls but get you ass back here fast."** he demanded

"Right…" said Naruto

The door suddenly opened and the room was flooded by light making everyone but Kyuubi cover their eyes at the light coming in. The warlock from before entered the room and looked around, he saw the Kyuubified clone and wondered what that was but he ignored it. He turned to the blond and took his arm and started walking out the door.

"Naruto be careful." called Finia right before the door closed

Kyuubi sneered as the door closed. **"He better come back in one piece, I don't want to start healing everything."** he said and then winced in pain._**"Yep, light pain…but endurable."**_ he thought

Naruto stood outside of the ruins of Lordaeron. He was escorted out of Undercity by the warlock and about ten other undead. He found out how to get out of the city and he was already planning an escape.

Naruto opened the scroll and read its contents, he had to go to the Scarlet Monastery and find the graveyard and cathedral, Sadrin was in one of them. The blond looked behind him and the warlock gave him his dagger and sword, the blond narrowed his eyes wondering when they took his weapons. He grabbed them and strapped them around his waist. Looking at the scroll again he dashed away following the map.

As Naruto was running through the forest he saw a lot of strange animals, strange light blue dogs that seemed and looked demonic of nature, rather big bats that could match up to a humans height and much more. The trees were dead, they looked dead at least, their bark was covered in worms.

The blond started running up a road towards a big structure. He could see the strange structure in the distance, unlike other building it didn't look rundown and it seemed like someone was living there. As he got closer he could see skeletons, undead and humans strangled in the trees. He looked on the scroll again and realized that he was getting close to the monastery.

The blond twitched, a sharp pain passed through his body and felt he gained one tail from Kyuubi, it only meant that the fox had seven tails left. The blond sped up, as he reached the entrance he jumped on the roof of the building and looked around. There were living beings here, people, and they were all part of the Scarlet Crusade. So far the blond could see mages, warriors, hunters and priests.

Naruto started walking on the roof while looking carefully around him. He could see a graveyard in the distance but there was something strange, there were spirits there, ghosts and not even a sign of the Crusade. The blond jumped down in the graveyard and in one of the bushes, he looked around and he saw three crypts, one in front of him that was open and guarded by skeletons, and one on his left and the other on his right both closed.

The blond looked behind him and saw a door, it was opened and it was leading inside the Monastery, maybe an alternative entrance to the place. The blond carefully sneaked inside so as not to draw attention to himself. As he walked inside he hid behind a crate, he could see Scarlet Crusade members patrolling the hallway.

The blond looked around and found a door at the far end of the hallway, but the only way to get there was to fight the guards, four of them. The blond waited, when the guards turned around and started walking towards the door at the far end of the hallway Naruto came out from behind the crate and drew his weapons. He slowly walked to the patrol and looked at them, two were paladins from what it seemed and two were warriors.

The blond walked towards one of the paladins, he crouched down and continued to follow the patrol. When he was close enough Naruto jumped on the paladin, said paladin dropped on the ground and Naruto stabbed the paladin in the throat with his dagger. He jumped of the paladin avoiding a sword.

"Scourge filth." one of the guards said

Naruto sneered and charged, he raised his sword and lowered it above one of the warriors, the warrior blocked the attack and Naruto slashed him on the chest with his dagger, he then jumped away and the warrior was cut in half by the remaining paladin's sword. Blood sprayed everywhere and Naruto grinned under his mask. He charged the shocked paladin and jumped up with the intent to cut his head of.

Suddenly Naruto was kicked away and into a wall. He looked to see who it was and saw the remaining warrior had kicked him away to protect his comrade. The paladin shook himself out of his shock and charged the blond with his sword raised. He lowered the sword and Naruto jumped away, the blond then raised his sword to block the warriors attack. He looked at the paladin and saw his left hand glowing yellow. Before he could even blink a yellow shockwave hit the blond in the chest and sent him flying in the nearby wall.

Naruto groaned as he looked up at the paladin, he had done some strange spell on him. The smirked, if they wanted a spell fight then they will get a spell fight. He jumped in his stance and fire started to develop in his hands, he fired a fireball at the paladin, his eyes widen when the paladin just dodged the fireball. The warrior attacked Naruto taking him by surprise. The blond started dodging the sword, he then delivered a kick in the warriors chin and sent him flying away in a nearby wall. The blond then fired a frostbolt at him hitting him full on. Naruto then charged the warrior and raised his sword.

Naruto was about to cut the warrior when the paladin appeared in front of him and thrusted his sword to try and stab Naruto in the chest. Naruto turned his body to the side and dodged the attack, he twisted his leg and kicked the paladin in the face sending him crashing in his comrade. The blond then charged again and raised his sword, he lowered it in the paladin's chest straight in the heart, the sword went through the paladin and stabbed the warrior as well killing both of them.

Naruto took his sword out and felt strange, he looked at his sword and saw it was forming a dark glow. He shrugged it off and sheathed his weapons. He started walking away. He reached the door at the end of the hallway and entered the room, he looked around and saw another door that was closed to his left. He walked over to the door and opened it, he stepped inside and narrowed his eyes. He was inside a torture room from what it seemed at there were about ten Crusade members inside and they were all looking at him.

"Ooppss…" said Naruto "Wrong room." he chuckled as he started backing away slowly.

"Trespasser!" shouted one of the members of the Crusade and charged Naruto trying to deliver a punch, Naruto ducked and the man flew over him crashing in the wall and falling unconscious.

The blond sweat dropped and turned around, the other nine Crusade members charged at the same time. Naruto unsheathed his weapons and moved his sword to strike, his attack was parried by another sword, he jumped away avoiding an attack. The blond spun around and tried to slash the enemy behind him, he missed but the sword fired a strange dark and purpled ball towards the enemy hitting him and making him yell in pain. The dark glow disappeared from the sword.

Naruto would have stopped and look at his sword awe struck but he couldn't. He jumped on a wall avoiding a fireball and then jumped on the mage that fire it. He cut his throat with his dagger, suddenly the dagger started giving a green glow. The blond didn't notice this and continued fighting. Suddenly as Naruto cut one of the mages on the chest the mage was suddenly surrounded by a green glow that exploded where he was cut making him fly away and hitting the nearby wall and making him lose conscious.

The blond grinned, he ducked and avoided another sword, he passed through a serie of hand signs and pointed towards a warrior. "**Moonfire**" he said as a ray fell from the ceiling on the warrior making him cry in pain. The blond used this opportunity to stab him in the chest and kill him. The sword started glowing again and Naruto looked around and saw a paladin. He tried a vertical slash, he missed, he tried an upward cut, it was parried.

Naruto growled and spun around, he appeared behind the paladin and was about to stab him when the paladin raised his hand up and a yellow orb appeared in his hand, the orb exploded and yellow fire shot from the paladin's legs in a circle. The fire caught Naruto and the blond felt like something was burning his feet. He grit his teeth in pain and raised his sword blocking the paladin's sword.

Naruto then foot stabbed the paladin with his dagger, the paladin yelled in pain and lowered his body to try and grab his foot, Naruto raised his dagger and slashed the paladin in the middle of the face spraying blood everywhere and killing the said paladin in one go. The paladin dropped on his back dead and Naruto charged the nearest target. Naruto moved his sword for a vertical slash on a warrior and the same dark and purple bolt shot from the sword and hit the warrior. While he was crying in pain Naruto cut his head of.

The blond looked around and saw that there were only three more left, a mage and two warriors. Naruto charged forward with his sword and dagger in hand, the mage fired a frostbolt towards him. The blond jumped to the side and avoided the attack and at the same time he changed his attack course going straight towards the mage.

The blond vanished from sight just before the mage could do anything. The Crusade members stopped dead in their tracks trying to figure out where he went. Suddenly the blond appeared in front of the mage and thrusted his sword in the mages chest killing him. The two warriors charged forward with a battle cry and their swords raised. As they go closer the blond just stood there doing nothing. When they reached the blond they lowered their sword cutting Naruto in half. They smirked thinking he was dead but all of a sudden the blond disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before they could comprehend what happened a sword came out of one warrior's chest and a dagger out of the other one.

The two warriors dropped dead on the ground and Naruto who was right behind them sheathed his weapons. He looked around the torture room. Yep there were undead here but it seemed like they weren't alive anymore. He sighed and walked out the room through another door.

Naruto twitched in pain again as the second tail came back to him, Kyuubi had only six tails now. The blond sped through the empty hallways, he at first wondered why they were empty but them remembered that there are Crusade members in Stormwind, it must be that they all came from the Monastery.

The blond ran out a door straight in a courtyard, he could see a fountain in the middle on the courtyard and to his left he saw a large door and about six Crusade members guarding it. Naruto jumped in a bush as he heard someone opening the door he had just come through. He looked to see who it was. Coming out of the door were three warriors, from the Crusade of course, behind them two mages, behind said mages was an undead that was chained, behind the undead where three priests and two paladins.

Naruto watched as the group walked over to the large doors, he saw them starting to talk and listened carefully.

"Good, take him inside for purification, orders from Mograin." said one of the guards.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, he wondered what purification is but if it was the Crusade talking it could only mean that they will kill the undead. Naruto watched as a strange dark glow appeared in the undead's hands before it disappeared, he looked at his face and saw a smirk…yep the undead was planning an escape or an honorable dead.

The group walked inside and the doors closed. Naruto started walking through the bushes and then up on the wall. He positioned himself above the large door and took out six shuriken. He threw then each at a guard hitting them in the head and killing them. He then jumped down and took the shuriken out of their skulls, he cleaned the blood of them and placed them back inside his pouch.

The blond was about to open the door and step inside when a evil thought passed through his mind. He smirked as he started to change.

-------------------------

The undead was on his knees in front of an altar inside the cathedral. He looked up at his executioner and growled, it sounded frightening but it didn't scare the paladin. Said paladin walked over to the undead and looked at him in the eyes.

"Are you going to talk?" he asked

The undead cursed in so many ways in his language but the paladin didn't understand anything, the undead spat on the paladin's shoes making said paladin angry.

"I take that as a no, very well then…" he said as he unsheathed his sword. "Let the execution…" he was about to finish the story but a powerful roar stopped him, he looked at the large door. Everyone in the cathedral turned to look, suddenly the doors were blasted open and a giant fox, about four to five meters tall with nine tails swinging behind it appeared.

Everyone stood gaping at the fox, said fox was glaring at everyone except the undead. It looked at the undead and what seemed to be a smirk appeared on the foxes face. The undead smirked as well and concentrated. Suddenly dark energy surrounded him and exploded all around him throwing the paladin away and any Scarlet Crusade member close enough. The blast disintegrated the chains and the undead was now free.

Naruto started running through the long hallway knocking down every single Crusade member he came across, he used his tails the kick them away. He stopped in front of the undead and picked him up with one of his tails.

"_What are you doing?"_ demanded the undead

"I was sent by Sylvanas." replied Naruto and the undead nodded. The blond then placed the undead on his back and started running away towards the exit.

"Stop them!" commanded the paladin, Mograin.

A group of Scarlet Crusade ran to the door and closed it, Naruto hit the door with his head but the door didn't even flinch, instead Naruto felt dizzy. He dropped on the ground and blinked. The undead looked around and saw the Crusade members closing in on them, a large group, over fifty.

Naruto groaned and changed back to his human form, the undead dropped on the ground and looked around trying to figure out what was happening. His eyes widen as he saw a human rogue in front of him glaring at the Scarlet members.

"_You are the one she sent?"_ he asked

"Got a problem?" asked Naruto annoyed

"_You're just a kid!" _he yelled

"And you're an undead but you don't see me pointing that out!" shouted Naruto "You don't know how much I had to kill to get to you." he whined

"You are dead undead-lover." spat a Crusade member

A vein appeared on Naruto's head. "Hey, I'm doing this because I have to, it's not like I have a choice!" he yelled

The undead wondered what he meant but he didn't have time to ponder on it as a sword appeared out of nowhere ready to strike. Naruto appeared in front of the undead and blocked the sword, he pushed it away and grabbed a nearby mage. He kicked him in the chin and threw a rock on in his head.

"Better get ready…this is going to be one hell of a fight." said Naruto to the undead who grabbed a random staff from the ground.

"_Damn, I need my armor." _the undead crackled.

* * *

**A/N: Well…what can I say even this one came out too short, I don't know what the hell is happening to me but … oh well…next chapter I will try to make it longer…**

**Someone told me to keep an update on everyone's level…well I will keep it. So far:**

**Naruto – lvl 40**

**Seyah – lvl 42**

**Finia – lvl 40**

**(1) Character belongs to Korraganitar the NightShadow (I need his background and info Korrag)**


	17. Blood doesn’t drip, it flows…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft

**Warning: Warlock warning xD (I hope warlock lovers enjoy the … ahem … warlock scenes –snickers-)**

**Chapter 17: Blood doesn't drip, it flows…**

Naruto and Sadrin looked over the forces of Scarlet Crusade, the undead looked a little…bored…and pissed off. Naruto on the other hand was trying to figure out a plan, sure he got in, with a rather interesting a freaky entrance but he now had to get out, he could shift back in his fox form or he could fight them and just run after that. Oh so many possibilities.

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he thought of something; he closed his eyes and concentrated. Then, without any kind of warning strange red energy shot out of him and started spiraling around him. Everyone took a step back in wonder and fright, the undead just stood there unfazed, thought he was a bit curious how the brat was getting stronger by the second.

Sadrin looked at the blond curious to see what was happening. He saw his nails elongating into claws, his frame became more feral and had more muscles. He thought he saw the kid's canines elongating under his mask. Then, the boy's eyes snapped open to reveal a pair of red slitted eyes instead of the original blue ones. The Scarlet members took a step back and watched in fright the changes that occurred.

The undead was impressed, the boy was now at the same level as he was, it should be a piece of cake for him to deal with these guys now. Still…it was strange that the boy gained so much power all of a sudden, he wondered where it came from and how he got so much power. He also wondered how the hell he managed to hide it, the boy seemed like a weak fool when he first stepped through those doors.

Naruto snarled at the men around him making them take another step back, the blond was suddenly enjoying this; he loved inducing fear in the hearts of bastards like the Scarlet Crusade. The blond spinned his sword on the tip of his fingers while looking around at the enemy trying to see who was foolish enough to attack him. He looked at the paladin and saw that he was a little afraid now of him, this brought a smirk on the boy's face.

The undead looked at the staff in his hand, it was a piece of crap. He threw it on the ground and turned around, he started walking towards the large door. The blond turned around and looked at him wondering where the hell he was going. Wasn't he supposed to get him out of here? Why was he walking away? He could stay and help him…not that he needed help…didn't he?

"Hey!" shouted Naruto "Where the hell are you going?" he demanded

The undead opened the large doors and looked back at the blond with lazy eyes. _"Get my armor back of course, what did you expect, to fight with trash items?"_ he asked as he walked out the door

"Great…" mumbled Naruto "I have to hold these guys by myself…" he said looking in front of him and seeing the grins on the Scarlet members.

"Feeling lucky?" asked the blond "Or do you feel stupid?" he asked again as he shot a fireball in one of the unsuspecting man and making him fly in a nearby pylon. The fireball was rather powerful, even Naruto sensed it, the cracking sound of bones even showed it.

"You demon!" shouted a Crusade member

That was a bad move, the blond snapped and slowly turned his head towards the idiot that said that. He turned his head so slow that it made many of the Scarlet Crusade gulp and take a few steps back once more. As Naruto made eye contact with the one that said that he started glaring at him and focusing a large amount of killer intent of said person.

The man started chocking on the air, the Crusade members looked at him in fear as he was chocking on the air, if the boy could kill them from such a distance they would stand a chance against him, they would be doomed. Not to mention that he was now a demon, he looked like a demon and seemed to carry the power of one as well.

All of sudden Naruto disappeared in a swirl of flames making the crusade members stiffen and wondering where he went. All of a sudden they heard a gurgling scream, turning towards the direction the sound was coming from, they could see the boy holding a chaplain above him, his hand through his back, coming out through the chest and holding the chaplain by the neck. The blond snapped the chaplain's neck and took his arm out of him letting the dead body drop on the ground.

He slowly raised his head and looked around at the shivering crusade members, he was spinning his sword through his fingers and smirking under his mask. Naruto stopped spinning the sword and sheathed it, he moved his hand towards a crusade member and fired a frostbolt. The man narrowed his eyes and jumped away, the good thing was that the attack missed him, the bad thing was that it hit his companion that was right behind him. Said companion had a hole in his chest, his face turned white and he dropped on the ground dead, there was no blood leaking out, maybe because it was frozen in place.

The crusade members looked at each other and then at the blond, they all charged him at the same time. Naruto spun on his left leg and grabbed a crusade member by the face, he spun again and threw his victim at another crusade member. He then ducked and avoided a sword, he jumped on his hands and used both legs to kick a crusade member away. Naruto dropped on his stomach and rolled away avoiding a rather massive axe. He then used his hands to lift himself up and stand on his feet.

He unsheathed his sword and blocked an incoming attack. He saw a sword coming towards him through the corner of his eyes and dodged it by letting his body drop back, he then spun to the right appearing in front of a crusade member and kicking him in the chin making him fly away and landing on three other crusade members. The blond then jumped on one of the pylons using his chakra to stand on it. He sheathed his sword and flashed through a serie of hand signs. He closed his eyes and concentrated. **(1)**

The building started to shake all of a sudden, the crusade members were looking at each other in confusion and worried at the same time. All of a sudden what looked like a dragons head shot from a nearby door taking in its mouth more than five crusade members. The dragon spat them out at the same time throwing them in the masses. It then moved towards Naruto and moved in front of him while looking at the crusade members.

"W-wh-what is that?" stuttered a crusade member looking at the dragon both in admiration and fear. Thought it was more of the late.

Naruto grinned. "This…is my little friend." he said with a chuckle. He then moved his eyes towards the ground and the dragon started moving towards the ground with great speed. A paladin raised his shield in an attempt to block the incoming attack. The dragon hit the shield and through the paladin away like someone would throw a rock. The paladin hit a wall in the far back making a big crack and breaking a few bones in the process.

The mages turned towards the dragon and fired a frostbolt each, the dragon turned towards them and started attacking. It moved left and right avoiding the attacks though a couple of them hit the dragon and everyone saw that the dragon was freezing. Thought it was freezing rather slowly. The dragon opened its mouth and grabbed a mage and swallowed him. The crusade members could see the swallowed mage floating inside the dragon's body, they could see him choke on the lack of air and die in a matter of seconds.

The dragon then roared making the crusade members take a set back, Naruto grinned under his mask. But the grin vanished as fast as it came as he saw a fireball coming straight at him. The blond's concentration broke and the dragon exploded throwing water everywhere and letting the dead body drop on the ground. Naruto jumped away avoiding the attack. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone looked around trying to figure out where the brat had disappeared. Suddenly they heard something, they started looking around like a bunch of fools. Then the sound became clearer and they looked up at the ceiling. Their eyes widened as they saw the blond standing on the ceiling, his right hand extended and a spiraling ball in his hand.

The blond then started falling down from the ceiling, he stretched his hand in front of him and the spiraling ball made contact with the ground. The result was immediate. The ground shook, then something like a wave moved in a circle around the boy and finally the area were the ball hit exploded throwing crusade members in every single direction along with pieces from the floor. Dust covered the entire chapel and the people inside started coughing.

Foot steps were heard from outside and a undead with a dark blue robe that had green lines coming down from the top and a strange staff in his hand appeared. The staff was double edged, it had what looked like a big spike at each end and was surrounded by four more spikes and it was giving a deadly black aura. It also seemed like it had a white crystal on each middle spike.

The undead looked around and it seemed like he whistled at the damage done. When the smoke cleared he saw Naruto in the middle of a large hole moving his right hand like he would be doing some exercise. The blond turned towards the undead and looked at him, he nodded recognizing him. The undead nodded back and looked around at the crusade members, they were groaning and wincing in pain. Some were unharmed while others were harmed beyond recognition.

The undead eyed a weakened crusade member and grinned evilly, he moved his free hand towards the unlucky guy and opened his palm. A strange purple line shot from the undead's hand and connected with the man making him glow purple. The man started yelling in pain and horror. Naruto watched amazed and shocked as the color in the man's face started draining. Then something rather scary started happening. The man's face seemed to be crumbling, like sand particles. In a matter of seconds the man dropped on the ground and exploded in particles of dust while a strange purple diamond or gem of some sort appeared in the undead's hand who was grinning sadistically.

He then moved his left hand in which he was holding the staff in front of him and opened his palm while holding the staff with one finger. He looked at the crystal and threw up in the air above his head. He moved his right hand behind him and opening his palm. The crystal dropped and stopped right above his head. A strange pentagram of some sort appeared under his feet and strange purple…dark purple lines started moving from the undead's feet towards the crystal that was spinning above his head. Another pentagram appeared above his head and the lines started moving faster and faster while the crystal started shattering.

"_Come forth Tangkrit, come forth and serve your master!" _he crackled evilly and sadistically

The pentagrams disappeared and the crystal exploded, the lines disappeared and a pair of dark red eyes appeared next to the undead. Then a body started forming, a pair of dark blue clawed hands appeared, then the arms which had a big bracelet. On said bracelet were three green diamonds. The body of the creature was also dark blue but said creature had no legs, instead there was a dark cloud underneath it. The creature was massive, as tall as the undead and it was leaking demonic energy.

"**What have you summoned me for?"** the creature demanded

"_Cut the chit-chat."_ Sadrin crackled _"Go and kill, and I want blood, a lot of blood…"_ he said and before the creature could move he remembered about the blond _"Oh and be sure not to harm the kid over there."_ he said pointing to Naruto

Tangkrit was puzzled why his master would tell him not to harm someone, especially a human. Usually he would just want every single human be killed, but as he was supposed to listen he didn't ask and did what he was told to do. He started moving towards a ground of Scarlet crusade members, said members stiffened and readied themselves. The voidwalker reached a group of five warriors. One of the warriors let out a battle cry and charged forward with his sword raised. He lowered the sword and it went right through the voidwalker not even damaging it.

Tangkrit moved his claw like hand towards the crusade member and swiped his chest drawing blood out. It then grabbed his head moved its free hand inside the man's mouth and forcedly opened it but it didn't stop there. It continued moving his upper jaw till a snapping sound was heard and the man's head was broken in half from the upper jaw section. Blood sprayed everywhere and they could all hear the sadistic laugher of the undead.

Naruto watched in awe and disgust what happened. He felt like puking after he saw the man's head being ripped in half. Naruto shuddering thinking how the feeling of having your head ripped in half was. He looked at the undead and saw a strange black aura around his right hand that was outstretched towards a paladin that was charging him. Before Naruto could even blink a strange bolt made out of shadow shot from the undead's hand and hit the paladin sending him flying backwards. The undead then grinned deviously and fire appeared in his hands, he moved his hand towards the downed paladin and said person caught fire, literarily. He was actually burning.

Naruto was gaping at the sight, he didn't seem to hear the paladin scream in pain and agony as he was running around trying to extinguish himself. It didn't take long for the paladin to drop dead on the ground, the bad thing was that he dropped with his face towards the blond. Naruto chocked on his spit, or was it dinner coming out? The man's face was red, extremely red and parts of his skin were gone showing of flesh…or even the flesh was gone showing his bones. It didn't even help when he heard the undead laugh maniacally.

"_Boy."_ the undead said as Naruto looked at him _"Come here, let us enjoy this."_ he said with a devious smile

Naruto not wanting to get fried like the paladin nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear near the undead. Sadrin grinned at him and turned towards the masses of Scarlet Crusade members.

"_Watch…"_ he commanded

A strange green aura appeared in his hands, it felt demonic…and powerful. Naruto felt like it was draining his life, like it was sending him towards his death. Before he could ponder on it the undead fired what looked like a green flaming skull towards a priest. The attack hit the priest that turned white as a sheet and the life from his eyes nearly disappeared. Then the priest started screaming in horror as he turned around and started running. Sadrin laughed at the scared priest.

Sadrin suddenly pointed towards a warrior but nothing happened. Naruto wondered why he pointed at the guy, it was also strange that said guy was fighting the voidwalker. Then the undead turned towards a mage and this time a green line came out of his palm and connected with the mage. Naruto saw the color in the mages face disappearing and said mage was chocking and holding his neck. He then dropped on the ground lifeless.

Before he could ask what happened he heard someone scream in pain and agony, he looked around and saw the warrior Sadrin had pointed towards just a minute ago holding his head and screaming. Multiple cracks in his skin started to appear and blood started oozing out. His eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped on the ground in a pool of blood.

As the body hit the ground a strange green portal opened and a massive demon came out. Naruto stiffened as he saw the demon. It had a pair of red demonic wings, two long horns on top of his head, his teeth were sharp and deadly, not to mention big. He had a three bladed shoulder pads on each shoulder of course, pointy ears, two smaller horns coming out of his lower jaw. He had metal gauntlets in his hands with spikes, a metal belt with chains. Instead of feet it had hoofs, it had a long thin tail, a strange green blade that seemed to be burning green. The demon was red and well built, strong and powerful, also, the demon and chains circulating him.

"_This is new."_ the undead crackled _"But this will be even funnier!" _he shouted _"Attack, kill them, give me blood!"_ he shouted at the demon

The demon glared at the undead, it seemed like he didn't like the fact that he was here. But it also seemed like the chains around him started glowing a deadly purple and the demon suddenly turned around and lifted his sword, then he lowered it and cut two crusade members in half in just one blow. The demon let out a terrifying roar and the crusade members around him took a few steps back. The demon turned around and lowered his sword on a warrior cutting him in half, from the head down to his feet.

Sadrin smirked, it seemed like he was enjoying the show. He looked with the corner of his eyes and spotted two paladins approaching. He grinned as he pointed towards one of paladins, he then pointed again at the same paladin. He started moving slower and he was clutching his head like he was in pain or something. Sadrin then moved his hand towards the second paladin and a dark aura appeared in his hand. He raised his hand and the color in the paladin's face drained as he screamed in terror and started running away.

Sadrin smirked and concentrated. His hands caught fire and he fired what looked like a fireball at the fleeing paladin, the fireball had a dark aura around it. As it hit the target the paladin stopped dead in his tracks. He suddenly dropped on the ground dead, but there was no external damage on the paladin. The undead laughed at the dead paladin and looked at his companion that was on the ground panting while holding his head in pure agony. The undead concentrated again and a purple light shot from his palm and connected with the paladin. Said paladin turned to dust and a crystal just like before appeared in the undead's hand.

"What is that?" asked Naruto looking at the crystal

"_Soul shard."_the undead replied with a grin

Naruto looked at the dust of the paladin and then at the shard. So that spell that the undead was doing was draining the soul of its target. But for what purpose? Surely it couldn't only be to summon demons. The blond shook his head and looked back at the massive demon, it was taller than a normal human, heck it was taller than a night elf. It was as tall as three or four adults combined. The chains suddenly broke and the demon stopped attacking, it looked around and started laughing.

"_Now this is bad."_ said the undead as he stiffened for a second. _"Meh, if he comes he is as good as dead."_ he said with a shrug

"What were those chains?" asked Naruto

"_Oh, I was controlling him with those chains, now that they are gone he cannot be controlled anymore."_ Sadrin said with a shrug, it seemed like he didn't care what happened.

The large demon moved his opened palm towards a crusade member, a strange force started lifting the crusade member up in the air and choking him. Then strange green lights started appearing that entered the crusade member's body. The man started screaming and before anyone knew the man exploded spraying blood and flesh everywhere. The demon laughed evilly and looked around sneering at the cowering Scarlet members.

Naruto looked to see where the paladin from before was. It seemed like he had run away or something. That is before he felt someone behind him, turning around he saw the commander there, Mograine. The undead also turned to look at him, rather bored.

"You undead scumbag." he spat at Sadrin

"_Oh it looks like the little wittle commander is angry, oh what am I going to do? Oh look at me, I am trembling in fear, oh please save me from his wrath."_ he started laughing while holding his sides, Naruto started snickering much to the annoyance of the commander.

"Shut up you scumbags!" shouted the commander

Sadrin smirked, he was about to do some damage on the fool when he felt something approaching. He turned his head and looked behind him, his eyes narrowed as he saw the massive demon approaching with a smirk on its face. He sighted, the demon was at the same level as he was, it could prove annoying. He looked at the blond.

"_I will leave the honors of killing the fool to you, I will handle the demon."_ he said as he spun around and started walking towards the demon

Naruto grinned and cracked his knuckles at the commander. "Looks like it's just you and me." he said

"Ha, like a brat like you can defeat me! The greatest paladin!" he shouted

Naruto yawned. "You bore me…a lot." he said as he disappeared from view.

Mograine stiffened, he held his sword in his hands tight, he felt something behind him. He spun around and raised his sword to cut. It was blocked by another sword; the blond was there with his sword drawn. Naruto used his knee to kick the paladin away making him take a few steps back. He then charged forward with his sword raised and ready to strike.

The paladin shook his head and looked up at the incoming attack, with a shift motion he raised his sword and blocked the attack. Naruto grit his teeth, he was starting to hate this guy. He suddenly jumped back and winced in pain, another tail returned, he had already lost count on how many tails returned to him. He looked back up at the Scarlet commander and held his sword tightly.

"I will finish this fast." Naruto declared before he vanished again.

The commander stiffened and started looking around, he was trying to figure out where the blond kid disappeared. Up on the nearby roof Naruto was walking slowly and getting in position, when the commander was right in front of him he unsheathed his dagger and jumped. He landed right on top of the commander and raised his dagger to strike, the commander punched him away and Naruto landed on his feet a few steps away.

The blond immediately charged again and moved his sword for a swipe, it was blocked just like he wanted. He spun his dagger on his fingers before he held it tight in his hands and stabbed the commander in the chest. Mograine grit his teeth in pain and jumped away. He extended his free hand and what looked like a yellow hammer formed in his hand. He threw the hammer at Naruto hitting him.

The blond was thrown away crashing in a nearby tree, he shakily stood up on his feet and looked around, and everything was spinning around him. He looked at the commander and saw he was coming towards him but he couldn't move, it was like he was frozen in place or something like that. Mograine smirked and raised his sword, he lowered it on Naruto and made a cut on the blond's shoulder.

Naruto tried to scream in pain but found out that he couldn't even do that. This guy was tougher than he had expected, it was nothing like he had fought before. Suddenly he felt like his limbs were working again, just in time. The enemy's sword was above his head dropping at a fast rate, the blond blocked the attack raising his hand. He saw the commander grimace. Like he had expected what he did to last longer, long enough to kill him.

Naruto raised his dagger again and tried to cut the enemy's throat, what he didn't expect was for the enemy to grab his hand and twist it. This time Naruto screamed in pain as he felt his arm itching in pain. He jumped away and dropped his dagger and sword, he grabbed his twisted hand and looked at it, it was shaking because of the intense pain going through the nerves. Naruto grit his teeth and twisted his hand again so it will heal as it should.

Naruto let his hands drop and looked at the commander panting, he was going to pay for that…dearly. He took his dagger in his hand and sheathed it, he then took his sword and stood back on his feet, he couldn't use the dagger but he will cut Mograine's head of with his sword even if it's the last thing he will do.

The blond charged forwards and raised his sword, the commander raised his sword to block but this time Naruto raised his knee again and kicked the commander in the stomach making him bent down a little, he then kicked Mograine in the face making him fly away and crash in the nearby wall. The blond boy charged again and when he got to his target he threw his sword up in the air above his head and grabbed the commander by the leg and started spinning with him around. After a few seconds he let go of the commander's leg, Mograin flew right in the nearby pile of bones and blood.

Naruto caught the sword and charged again, Mograine jumped back on his feet and blocked the blond's sword, he spun on one leg and cut the blond on the back. Naruto grit his teeth and took a few steps in front, he turned around and stretched his hand. A dark purple light shot from the sky right on top of the commander that screamed in pain, part of his skin seemed to have been burned.

"H-how do you k-know druid magic?" he asked stuttering in pain.

"That's for me to know and for you to never know." Naruto answered with no emotion

The commander narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth, the kid was mocking him. He charged forwards again and moved his sword for a vertical slash, the blond blocked the attack and using his sword he raised the enemy's sword up, he kicked the commander in the chest making him take a few steps back. Then he leaped forward and lowered his sword to cut the man in half. Mograine blocked the attack and punched Naruto in the face making the blond take a few steps back and hold his face.

Mograine used this to his advantage as he grabbed the blond by the collar and threw him the pool of blood and bones. He raised his sword and then lowered it to stab the blond, Naruto narrowed his eyes and rolled away then jumping back on his feet and delivering a kick towards the commander. Unfortunately the commander managed to grab the blond's leg and he tried to twist his left as well. Naruto seeing this spun in mid air and freeing himself. He spun again and raised his leg to kick the enemy in the face. Mograine ducked and raised his sword to stab the blond.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and with a quick move he swapped himself with a log. Mograine looked at the stabbed log dumbfounded. He shook himself out of it and freed his sword from inside the log and looked around. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed his legs and tried to pull him underneath the ground. Mograine managed to free himself before the hands pulled him underground and jumped away.

The hands went back inside the ground and Naruto jumped out of the ground right in front of the commander with his sword raised. The commander raised his sword and stabbed Naruto in the chest. The blond coughed and looked with wide eyes at the commander who was smirking in victory.

"Any last words undead-lover?" he asked

Naruto grinned "Boom." he said

Mograine raised an eyebrow, before he could react light shot out of the blond and he exploded throwing the commander away. The real Naruto jumped down from a nearby tree right behind the commander. He raised his sword to chop the commander's head of when something grabbed him, he looked down and saw what looked like a tail holding him, he turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the demon behind him.

Suddenly Naruto was lifted from the ground and thrown in the chapels walls making a huge hole. Naruto groaned and looked around, the demon was attacking Sadrin again and it seemed like Mograine was charging the undead as well. Naruto used a quick substitution jutsu to replace himself with a dead body, he appeared right in front of the charging commander and delivered a punch in his face.

Mograine was taken by surprise and he flew backwards in a pool of his own men's blood. Naruto appeared above him and delivered and kick in his stomach making him gasp for air. The blond then grabbed the man by the throat and threw him in the nearby fountain. He then jumped in the fountain as well and raised his sword to cut, he started lowering it without regret but once again it was blocked by the commander's own sword.

"This is getting annoying." Naruto said with a glare

The commander pushed Naruto away making him stumble backwards and trip on the fountain's end. He dropped down on the grass and shook his head, he saw the commander approaching. Making quick hand signs a dragon made out of water shot from the fountain and grabbed the commander by the leg and raised him up in the air and started shaking him like a rag doll. The dragon then threw Mograine on the ground making a rather big hole.

Naruto stood up and commanded the dragon to attack again. The dragon charged forward and entered the mass of smoke, all of a sudden the dragon exploded and water sprayed everywhere, the blond raised an eyebrow wondering what happened and how the commander managed to defeat his jutsu. As the smoke cleared he could clearly see the commander inside a strange yellow to golden bubble.

Naruto leaped away and appeared in front of the commander with his sword raised, he lowered his sword and it stopped right on top of the bubble, he tried a vertical slash but the result was the same, the bubble prevented him from hitting the commander. Mograine smirked and turned around.

"You got lucky today, but we will meet again." he said as he started running away.

Naruto was about to follow him when he heard the demon yell, he turned around and saw Sadrin standing in front of the demon that was on its knees and with its hands up in the air screaming. Flames appeared underneath him and started to consume him. In a matter of seconds the demon was completely consumed by the flames and a strange green portal opened behind him sucking him inside. It then closed when the demon was completely sucked inside.

"What happened?" asked Naruto

Sadrin looked at the blond bored. _"Oh I just killed him…"_ he said with a shrug. _"So…did you kill Mograine?" _he asked

Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned around, he started looking around trying to figure out where he had gone. He cursed realizing that the Scarlet commander managed to give him the slip. He shook his head and turned to look at the undead that seemed rather pissed off.

"_Pathetic, you couldn't kill that paladin."_ he said shaking his head

Naruto growled "Oh shut up." he said walking over to the undead. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." he said angrily

Sadrin shrugged. _"Like I care."_ he said dusting his robe _"Come on, lets go back."_ he said walking away

"Hey, what's this about us going back?" asked Naruto

The undead turned to look at him. _"You where sent here to 'save' me."_ he said

Naruto caught the sarcasm in that and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto sheathing his sword

"_Oh you don't know?"_ asked Sadrin chuckling _"This was all a test."_ he said

Naruto choked on his spit. "A WHAT?!?" he shouted

The undead winced at the high tone. _"Damn you could kill someone with that voice."_ he said _"But yes, this was a test what did you expect?"_ he asked _"ME SADRIN DARKFIRE! THE GREATEST DESTRUCTION WARLOCK TO EVER EXIST?" _he shouted at the blond _"Me the greatest warlock OF DOOM!"_ he asked with a dark and malicious laughter**(Sorry Korrag, couldn't help it xD –please don't kill me-)**

"Looks to me like you got captured." said Naruto in a bored tone "Rather great you are…" he laughed

Before he could even blink the undead was in front of him holding him up by the throat._"Listen to me brat, I got captured because I ­__let__ myself get captured, as part of the test for you."_ he said angrily

"What test?" asked Naruto in a squeaky voice because of the undead that was strangling him

"_The test to see if you are good enough to kill Kel'Thuzad, and it seems you are strong enough."_ he said letting the blond drop on the ground_"Now move it pesky human, we got work to do."_ he said walking away

Naruto grumbled and stood up. _"It was all a test…I will get you for this."_ he thought angrily and glaring at the undead.

The two started walking away and met light and heavy encounter on the way out but with a flick of the hand from the undead the enemy's just started dropping like flies, Naruto sweat dropped every time he saw their targets screaming, running and dying. This was like a walk in the park for the undead, he was really strong and it was now clear to Naruto that indeed all of this was just a stupid test.

It didn't take long and the two walked outside of the monastery were they didn't meet anyone else, so calmly and slowly they started walking back to the capital of the undead. On the way the undead was killing a few insects and laughing maniacally, it made Naruto wonder if the undead was sane anymore.

"Hey…" Naruto said suddenly as they were walking

"_What do you want now?"_ demanded the undead

"What were those spells you used?" asked Naruto

The undead grinned sinisterly. _"One of them is called __**Shadowbolt**__ and just as it's name says it hurls a bolt of shadow towards the enemy injuring him and peeling his skin off."_ he said with a dark laughter

"And why are you laughing?" asked Naruto

"_I love inducing pain and terror in the hearts of weaklings."_ he hissed

Naruto sweat dropped "Alright…" he said taking a few steps away from him "And the other spells?" he asked

"_**Curse of Agony**__**Corruption**__, and a couple more curses, one of them being the __**Curse of Doom**__."_he said with a smirk _"As you saw it the victim dies the most gruesome death and sometimes a Doomguard under my control comes from hell."_ he laughed

"Wow…that's…umm…interesting." said Naruto with a gulp, Warlocks were scary, really scary.

"_Also I used other variations such as __**Immolation**__, that spell burns the victim alive!"_ he laughed maniacally _"Also there is__**Soul Fire**__ it burns the victims soul and kills him, __**Drain Life**__ which does just what the name says, __**Drain Soul**__ and of course __**Summoning."**_he concluded with a shrug

Naruto nodded. "Hey, how does the summoning work?" he asked

The undead looked at him curious. _"Well…you open a portal with another dimension and call forth a demon."_ he said

"Can you call anything else?" Naruto asked

"_Like what?"_ asked the undead not understanding

"Well let's say something like frogs." the blond replied

The undead started laughing at him _"That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard, frogs are good for nothing, just eating!"_ he laughed and Naruto grit his teeth

"Never mind." he said looking away and making the undead curious why he asked that.

"_If you want to summon a demon you need a soul shard and you need to concentrate on a dimension."_ he said and then looked away

Naruto put his hand under his chin to think, if that was true then when he would summon he could try thinking about his own dimension and maybe he could create a bridge between his world and this world for the summons to pass. He would need Gamabunta's help anyway with escaping from Undercity.

-----------------

Naruto stood in front of his cell door, Sadrin was right behind him looking bored. The undead guards opened the door and pushed Naruto inside.

"_Hey take it easy on the kid."_ Sadrin said

"_Why would you care?"_ a guard asked _"He is just a human."_

"_Whatever."_ Sadrin said walking away _"Just be careful, mistress would kill you."_ he said making the undead gulp. They closed the door and Naruto sighed

Suddenly the blond found himself in a fierce hug. He looked around and saw a pair of red slitted eyes looking at his amused, looking down he saw Finia and Seyah holding him. He smiled and returned the hug. His left hand twitched in pain and he grit his teeth.

"**Got injured I see."** said Kyuubi

The girls broke the hug and looked at the blond carefully. Kyuubi walked forward and opened his palm revealing a flame that was providing light in the chamber. He looked at the blond and frowned when he saw the cut in his shoulder and the injured hand that was twitching.

"**You always get in a lot of shit."** the fox said shaking his head

Finia walked over to Naruto and took his hand. "I can heal this." she said as her hands were covered in a white and she touched his hand gently. Naruto felt the pain disappear and his hand stopped twitching in pain. He looked at the girl and smiled

Finia giggled at Naruto. "Let me heal you second wound." she said as she took a step back and her hands started glowing white, she raised her left hand up and white light surrounded Naruto. He looked at his injury and saw it was closing fast, very fast. He looked back at the girl and smiled

"Thanks." he said as he lowered his mask and sat down with his back at the wall.

Seyah walked over to him and sat down next to him and held him tight, Finia sat down to his right and put her head on his shoulder. Naruto sighed in relief and looked at Kyuubi, the fox had only two more tails.

"**So what now?"** asked Kyuubi

Naruto sighed. "I found the way out of this place but we will need to do some damage to get out of here." he said

The fox nodded. **"By the way, why is there a different demonic aura around you?"** he asked

"The undead I was suppose to save summoned a demon by mistake and the demon managed to hit me once." he said with a shrug

"**Hmm…that was a rather weak demon, low class it seems…"** Kyuubi said shaking his head **"Pathetic that you let such a demon get the best of you."**

"Hey I was fighting a paladin and didn't see him attacking." the blond retorted

Seyah put her hand on his cheek and made him turn his head towards here. "Don't worry, the good thing is that you are alright." she said as she kissed him on the lips.

Naruto moaned and deepened the kiss, the huntress smiled and put her hand behind his head and deepened the kiss as well. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and sat down looking at his nail. The two broke the kiss and looked at each other in the eyes, the blond smiled at the huntress and kissed her on the nose making her giggle.

Naruto turned his head around and winked at Finia, he moved closer to her and placed his lips or hers. The girl moaned and put her hands on the blond's chest, Naruto deepened the kiss and the girl did the same enjoy every single second of it. When the two broke the kiss Naruto looked at her in the eyes and smile, he kissed her on the nose just like he did with Seyah and moved back. Finia put her head back on his shoulder closed her eyes smiling. Seyah put her head on his chest and snuggled. Naruto chuckled and held them close to him.

"**Alright lover-boy."** said Kyuubi **"What are your plans?"** he asked

"First I need to find the right moment to break the door, then I need to fight my way out of here and then summon Gamabunta and run away." he replied "But I need to make sure no harm comes to Seyah and Finia."

Kyuubi nodded. **"The perfect moment would be right when the sun shines more brightly, in the middle of the day."** he said

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that means we have an hour to start this." he looked at the girls "Could you let me get up?" he asked

The girls nodded and moved away, Naruto sat up and walked over to Kyuubi. He bit his thumb and flashed through hand signs, he slammed his palm on the ground. While he was doing that he was thinking about the frogs and about his home. He called the name of the jutsu and a puff of smoke appeared.

"Yo!" he heard someone say

Naruto grinned, the smoke disappeared revealing Gamakichi. The toad looked around trying to see through the darkness. Kyuubi made a flame in his palm and the toad looked at him, he looked at his tails and gasped jumping backwards and right into Naruto's legs. He looked up and saw Naruto and his eyes widened.

"Boss!" he shouted "Your alive!" he said

Naruto nodded "Gamakichi I need your help." Naruto said in a tone saying that he didn't have time for discussions.

"What do you need boss?" the small toad asked

"I need you to tell Gamabunta and Gamatabi to be ready when I call on them." he said

"What for boss?" asked the toad

"Time for a jail break." the blond said with a grin and the toad nodded disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, first of all I want you guys to know that my updates will become lesser and lesser because I have about 5 to 6 more months till I have my final exams. If I pass those I will be able to go to collage, if not I will be stuck in the 12th grade for another year and I can't afford such a thing (OMG the humiliation O.O)**

**Also, is there an expert at threesome's? Aka writing lemons, I want to add a lemon soon but since I have never written a lemon before I don't know what will come out and I don't want to ruin the story. **

**(1) The chapel in Scarlet Monastery has fountains inside, small ones, Naruto drew water from there. **

**Next time all I can say is that there will be a major 'prison break' (lol always wanted to write something like that)**

** Also, before you complain that Sadrin is WAY too overpowered I want you all to know that he is lvl 70!!! It's only normal that he is overpowered. Besides warlocks kick ass xD (they kicked mine a lot :P)**

**Naruto - lvl 41**

**Seyah - lvl 42**

**Finia -lvl 40**

**Kyuubi - lvl ?? (can you imagine a skull there? xD)**

**-Ahem- Let me explain Kyuubi's power: 1-tail: lvl 50, 2-tail: lvl 60, 3-tail: lvl 70, 4-tail: lvl 80, 5-tail: lvl 90?, 6-tail: lvl 100?, 7-tail: 110?, 8-tail: 'someone has a death wish', 9-tail?? (skull) **

**Where you see '?' it means that it isn't sure that he has that power, it means that he might be lvl 90 or he might be higher... **


	18. Jail break

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft and/or Naruto

**Chapter 18: Jail break…**

"**Ready brat?"** Kyuubi asked as he looked at the cell door.

The blond boy moved his hand on the door to try and figure out if there are any traps or if there is any kind of spell. He didn't learn any spell detection technique but he was confident that if there was a spell placed on the door he could sense it. The blond grinned and took his hand away from the door, he turned around to face Kyuubi.

"Right, you remember the plan?" he asked

The fox nodded while yawning. **"Yeah, yeah…you blast the door and take care of the guards and I will carry your girlfriends." **he said in a bored tone while looking at one of his tails.

"Umm…yeah…" the blond said blinking.

The blond turned to face the door again and took five steps back, he bit his thumb and started flashing through hand signs. Kyuubi opened his palm and a small fire appeared lighting the room. As Naruto slammed his hand on the floor he whispered the name of the jutsu and a pile of smoke covered the area. He took two steps back and waited for the smoke to clear and as it did he smiled under his mask.

Finia and Seyah who were standing next to Kyuubi studied the summoned toad with interest. The toad was taller than Naruto by a head, it had armor on its wrists and body and shoulder pads. The toad looked at Naruto and Kyuubi and nodded. The blond grinned at the toad.

"Hey Gamatabi." the blond saluted.

"Hey boy…and…" the toad looked at Kyuubi who was grinning "…umm…Kyuubi…" he said a little unsure.

Naruto blinked at Gamatabi. "Didn't Gamakichi tell you that you will meet Kyuubi as well?" he asked curious

"Oh he did, but…" the toad scratched its head. "Well…lets just say that it's something else when you see him in person than when you hear about him."

Hearing that Kyuubi raised his head proudly. **"Ah yes, my name is well known in the summon world, they tremble when they hear my voice." **

Naruto turned his head to face Kyuubi and gave him a bored expression. "Your point is?" he asked.

The fox shrugged. **"Just telling you what you should do…"** he said with a grin and showing his canines.

"Yeah…" the blond replied bored. "Anyway…" he said turning towards Gamatabi "You know what to do…"

The toad nodded and turned around to face the door. It brought its hands together in a fist and grinned. The toad moved his right hand behind him and clenched hard. The blond took out a kunai he hid in one of his shoes and got ready. Kyuubi grabbed the girls with his remaining tails, two in number and also got ready. Gamatabi suddenly punched the cell door that was thrown away like a rocket in the wall.

The undead guards blinked once, twice, three times. They looked at each other and blinked again, twice. They moved their heads to look inside the cell to figure out what happened, they met a fist each. The impact was powerful enough that it blew their heads away. Gamatabi jumped out of the cell and looked at the two undead.

"Holy shit!" yelled the toad "I hope I didn't kill them…" he said poking a body that was twitching.

Naruto walked outside and blinked. "Umm…are they dead?" he asked uncertain.

Kyuubi walked out of the cell as well with the two girls and looked at the bodies. **"Yep…as dead as they can be…"**

"Crap…I killed two people, I only wanted to knock them out cold." said Gamatabi jumping away from the body.

"Weren't they dead already?" asked Naruto looking at Kyuubi

"**Umm…let's just forget this…"** he said with a shrug. _**"How can something dead die again?"**_ he asked himself not knowing Naruto was asking himself the same thing.

"_What's going on?"_

"_What was that crash?"_

Naruto turned around and saw three more guards appearing, they looked at the small group and them at the bodies and gripped the hilts of their swords tighter. The blond glared at the undead and started flashing through hand signs, Gamatabi placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke startling the guards. The two reappeared behind the guards and Naruto jumped up in the air and raised his kunai, he dropped on one guard and stabbed him in the head with the kunai. The toad grabbed the other two and threw them in the wall…hard.

The blond stood up and looked left and right, he turned towards Kyuubi and motioned him to follow. The fox raised the girls up with his tails and started walking towards the blond. Naruto turned right and started running down the corridor with Gamatabi next to him and Kyuubi behind him. He closed his eyes and started retracing his steps from yesterday when he came back with the warlock. He was brought in front of the jailor that took his weapons and placed them on a rack.

The blond's eyes snapped open as he remembered, he turned right and started running through another corridor, then he turned left again only to come face to face with another corridor that had cell's on each side and a total of six guards. The undead turned their heads towards Naruto and the group to see who had appeared. Their eyes narrowed as they recognized the blond, they unsheathed their shorts and started walking slowly and cautiously towards the rogue.

Naruto grinned and ran towards the guards and as he was getting closer to them one of the guards raised his sword and started running towards the blond. The guard started lowering his sword to cut the blond, the attack was blocked by the kunai. With a swift motion Naruto took a large step towards the undead and stabbed him in the stomach with his kunai, he then twirled around and took the kunai out of the undead's stomach spraying blood on the ground, then he stabbed the undead in the back and kicked him making the undead drop on the ground. He took the kunai out of the guard and cut his head off.

The blond then turned around and grinned at the five remaining guards who were now trembling in anger. Two of them charged forward with their swords raised, as they were about to lower them Gamatabi appeared in front of them punching their faces and making them fly away and hitting the far end wall of the corridor. Naruto jumped on the toads shoulder and then in the air, he raised his kunai and landed on an undead making him fall on the ground and dropping his sword. The blond then started stabbing the undead in the face completely destroying it.

Naruto stood up and looked at the remaining two guards. The guards took a step back, the blond seeing this charged forward intending to kill them and finish this. As he reached the first guard he crouched down and brought the kunai next to him, he then thrusted the kunai upwards and stabbed the guard in the chin, he took the kunai out and twirled around appearing in front of the second guard and blocking the undead's sword. The blond grabbed the undead by the chest and threw him in the nearby wall making the guard drop his sword. While the guard was getting back on his feet Naruto kicked him in the stomach and then slit his throat with the kunai.

Naruto took wiped the blood of the kunai with a piece of clothing from a guard and started running again followed by Kyuubi and Gamatabi. As he reached the end of the corridor he found the two undead Gamatabi hit with their heads stuck inside the wall, the blond snickered and then turned right. He continued running till he reached a rather big door, he put his ear on the door and heard someone talking inside. The blond took a step back and kicked the door opened and walked inside.

As he entered the room he found himself face to face with the warden and two guards. The warden which had a black trench coat and a dark cowl over his face turned to face the blond. Naruto waited to see what the warden will do and take action only after that. He saw the warden moving his hand inside the trench coat and then he could clearly hear the sound of a sword being drawn.

Naruto didn't wait anymore and charged forward intending to kill the warden before he could draw his sword. He raised his kunai and then brought it down trying to stab the warden in the head. What he didn't expect was for the attack to be blocked, the blond's eyes narrowed when he saw the warden crouched and holding a sword above his head. The warden then kicked the blond in the stomach making his take a few steps back, he then jumped in the air and raised his sword. Naruto looked up and saw the attack and jumped to the side, the warden's sword hit the ground making the ground crack, he then lifted the sword up and charged forward again moving his sword left and right with amazing speed and making the blond stay in defense.

In the meantime Gamatabi who had already finished the two undead guards was looking through the weapons rack with Kyuubi and the girls. The fox grinned and pointed to each weapon that belonged to his container and the toad grabbed each one of them. Kyuubi then grabbed the sword and looked at the blond who was in defense even now.

"**Brat!"** the fox called out as he threw the sword towards Naruto. The blond jumped up and grabbed the sword. All of a sudden he felt something grabbing his leg, he looked behind him and his eyes narrowed as he saw the warden holding his left leg.

The warden spun around and threw Naruto in the nearby wall making it crack. He raised his sword again and charged forward and as he got closer he raised his sword and then lowered it with all his force to cut the blond. Naruto unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head managing to parry the attack. He grit his teeth in annoyance, he never expected the warden to be this strong. The blond rolled away and jumped back on his feet, he turned towards the warden and studied him carefully.

The warden turned slowly towards Naruto and looked at him. He bent forward and charged. The warden moved his sword to cut from the side, but the attack was parried. Naruto grabbed the warden by the coat and spun on his leg and threw him in the weapon racks. The blond was surprised when he realized that he forgot to let go of the coat and he was now holding it, he was even more surprised when he saw that the warden's body had no flesh or muscles at all, it was all bones. The warden put his hand on his cowl and lowered it revealing his head.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw that the warden was actually a skeleton. This was the first time he saw one even though the druid told him about such things. The warden tilted his head to the side and looked at the surprised blond. The blond shook his head and charged forward once again. He moved his sword to the side and using all the force he could muster he cut the warden's head off. The skull fell on the ground and rolled away stopping near the wall.

The blond grinned, it was over. Or so he thought, he raised his eye brows when he realized that the warden's body wasn't falling, his eyes widened when the warden's body grabbed him by the chest and pushed him away. He watched amazed as the body turned towards the skull and picked it up placing it back where it was. The warden then turned around again and looked at Naruto, the blond didn't know if the warden was laughing at him now or anything like that since the warden wasn't making any expression.

"_This…is a skeleton?"_ the blond asked himself _"How do you defeat something like this?"_ he asked himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when Gamatabi appeared next to the warden and punched him hard making the skeleton fly in the wall and break. The bones fell on the ground and scattered. Naruto sighed in relief, breaking the body should stop the skeleton. He turned around and started walking towards the group. He stopped midway when he looked at Kyuubi's amazed expression. Wondering what the fox was amazed of Naruto turned around and his eyes narrowed as he saw the warden standing back up, his left had was reforming as he was standing.

"What…the hell?" the blond asked taking a step back "How do you kill something like this?" he asked

"I don't think we can kill him." said Finia "I sense a strong spell around him that keeps making him move, it would require at mage to break that spell…or a shaman." she said

"So what do we do?" asked the blond

"**We are running late as it is…therefore…we run." **he yelled as he dashed out the door.

Naruto looked at the warden again and ran out the door followed by Gamatabi. He turned left as he came out of the room and started running down the hallway with the group behind him. He looked behind and his eyes narrowed as he saw the warden chasing them rather fast. He was starting to wonder what kind of spell was casted on the skeleton to make him run that fast.

"Gamatabi, your job is done here." said Naruto "Tell Gamabunta to be ready." he said

The toad nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, the blond looked at Kyuubi and nodded. The fox threw the blond's dagger towards him and then he threw his scrolls. Naruto pocketed the scrolls and looked behind him, the warden was still chasing them. He opened a scroll and three explosive tags appeared in his hand, he then pocketed the scroll. As he was about to take out three kunai he heard Kyuubi calling him.

"**Brat, we have trouble!" **the fox shouted looking up front.

Naruto looked in front of him and stopped abruptly with Kyuubi. In front of them where ten guards and two warlocks, he looked behind and saw the warden had stopped as well and was getting ready to attack. Naruto looked around trying to figure out the fastest way out. As he looked down he saw some bars and behind them what looked like a sewer. The blond took out two kunai and tied an explosive tag to each, he then threw a kunai towards the warden and one towards the group in front.

Naruto tied the last explosive tag on the bars and ran moved next to Kyuubi. As the first two explosive tags exploded Naruto activated the one tied to the bars and covered his head. Kyuubi turned around and moved the girls in front of him to protect them. When the tag exploded Naruto turned around and jumped inside the hole followed by Kyuubi. Once inside he started running towards the direction he was running before followed closely by Kyuubi.

Naruto looked behind him again and his eyes narrowed when he saw the warden chasing after them again. He grit his teeth in annoyance and looked up front. His eyes narrowed again as he saw a large number of strange ooze moving around.

"What the hell are those?" he asked

"Don't let them touch you!" shouted Seyah "Those are ooze's and their poisoness." she said

Naruto nodded and ran straight through the strange things. As he was running he saw that the creatures were alerted by his presence and started moving towards him rather fast. He looked at Kyuubi and saw that the ooze's were ignoring him, they were all moving towards him. He looked up front and started adding chakra to his feet to run faster. He looked behind and saw Kyuubi was doing the same thing and that they were loosing the warden and the strange ooze's.

The blond grinned and turned to look in front of him. He stopped abruptly and narrowed his eyes when he realized that he reached a strange junction for the sewer. There were three tunnels, three directions in which he could go but he didn't know which way to take. If he was running through the corridors and the streets of Undercity he would have realized which way to go, but this…was beyond what he knew. The blond looked left and right trying to figure out what to do, he could hear the warden approaching. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his eyes then snapped open and he started running through the left tunnel.

After running for a good ten minutes Naruto thought that he was going nowhere. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that the tunnel was coming to an end, the tunnel was open but he couldn't see if there was something at the end of the tunnel. The blond tried to stop only to realize that he can't, he slipped and fell on the ground and started rolling down. The blond closed his eyes and expected to drop in a bottomless pit when he exits the tunnel, what he didn't expect was to hit something hard and to hear a growl.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down to see on what he landed, his eyes narrowed as he saw he was standing on an abomination's head and the creature looked pissed…really pissed. The blond jumped away just in time as the creature tried to cut him with an axe. The blond heard a thud and looked behind him where the abomination was, he sweat dropped as he saw that it hit itself with the axe.

"**Alright, which way?"** Kyuubi asked as he landed next to the blond.

Naruto looked around and saw another tunnel. "That way." he said as he climbed inside the tunnel and started running.

A few minutes later the group was outside, the tunnel led them outside, they would have sighed in relief now if there weren't any enemies around. As they got outside they were surprised by a large undead army. More than fifty undead were waiting for them at the tunnels ends.

"_Give up human, there is no escape now."_ an undead said

"_Tsk, tsk…you should have stayed put in your cell brat."_ a familiar voice said. Naruto looked through the army and saw Sadrin there, it was hard to recognize him now since he was wearing darker clothes and he looked…scary, very scary, he really looked like a warlock now.

"_Come peacefully and we will not torture you that badly."_ an undead wielding a massive axe said.

Naruto grinned. "I think I will pass." he said as he bit his thumb and flashed through a hand signs. He slammed his palm on the ground and shouted the name of the jutsu. The area was suddenly covered in smoke.

"_What did he do?"_ a warlock asked.

"_I feel a massive presence."_ Sadrin said as he was looking through the smoke.

When the smoke cleared the undead's all took a step back as they saw Naruto standing on top of a toads head, a rather massive toad, it looked as big as Lordaeron or even bigger. The toad had a pipe in its mouth and was looking down at the undead irritated.

"**Brat…this is where you were playing all this time?"** the toad asked, his voice booming throughout the area.

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well…yeah…I could use your help if you don't mind." he said

"**I have no idea how you got yourself in jail, and I have no idea what those guys are but they don't seem like a friendly bunch…so I will help you this time."** Gamabunta said as he leaped away making a massive distance between him and the small undead army.

As the undead saw what happened their mouths dropped (literarily for some of them). Sadrin and the rest of the warlocks where blinking like idiots at the sight. An undead turned towards the rest and looked at them confused and shocked.

"_Umm…what just happened?"_ he asked and everyone looked at him with shocked expressions.

* * *

"**Brat, do you know how much trouble you caused back home?"** Gamabunta berated Naruto who was sweating bullets. **"When that hag hears what you got yourself into she will make sure you won't leave the hospital for a long time!"** the toad shouted making the ground shake and the bats fly away.

"Umm…hehehe…" Naruto laughed nervously "I'm sorry?" he asked

"**Why didn't you contact us faster? Or did you get in trouble from the first time you got here?"** Gamabunta demanded.

Naruto nodded. "Well…when I got here for the first time a bear was about to kill me." he said laughing nervously.

"**What? A bear? Jiraiya would be ashamed brat!"** Gamabunta shouted again as he was leaping.

"Well…it was the shock of appearing in a place like this." Naruto said crossing his arms and pouting like a little child.

"**I couldn't have been that bad…"** said Gamabunta with a shrug.

Naruto glared at the toad. "I appeared in an area filled with snow." he said with a pout.

"**Oh…"** the toad said.

The group stayed silent after that, Naruto kept looking in front at a dark cloud towards which they were heading. He could see mountains forming in the distance, he started wondering where they were running. He hadn't devised a plan as to where to go once they are free, but he figured that if he sees a mountain that means that he might be on the right way towards Arathi Highlands.

"Ne…'Bunta…" said Naruto "How's everyone…back at home?" he asked

"**Well, like I said before everyone I worried about you." **he replied **"When Gamakichi came and told me you summoned him I was about to tell Jiraiya, but when he explained the situation you are in I decided to wait."**

"I see…" replied the boy

"**So…when will you come home and how?"** the toad asked looking back at the blond, he could also see that the girls heads raised and they stiffened for a second.

"Don't know…" replied the blond. "I don't think I will ever come back…I have too much to do here." he said

"**This might not concern me but what do you have to do here?"** the toad asked curiously.

"I don't know that myself, but I feel that I'm needed here…" he said "Besides…" the blond turned to look at the two girls "I have found something here that I was looking for back at home." he said with a smile.

The toad nodded understanding what he meant. Gamabunta looked in front of him and started jumping over the edges of a mountain to reach the other side. As he reached the other side he stopped and looked around.

"**What fucked up place is this?"** he asked looking around.

The blond raised his eye brows and looked down. The trees all had a deadly green color, like poison, the grass was a green towards black, there were dead bodies on the ground, or at least the remains of the bodies. Looking around he could see several small villages that had houses in flames, he even thought that he could see something walking within the villages but it didn't look human at all.

Naruto turned towards the girls for answers, he didn't know this part of the world, he had never been here and he had never heard or read about this. Or so he thought. As he was looking at the girls he saw them trembling as they were looking over the forest and villages. Kyuubi was twitching and the grin present of his face could only mean that he had smelled opponents that he desired to fight, or at least that was what Naruto thought.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

Finia looked up at the blond shocked. "You mean you don't know?" she asked.

The blond shook his head. "I came to this world not long ago." he replied.

"But you said that Zagark gave you books to read." she told the blond.

Naruto tapped his chin trying to remember if this area reminded him of anything in particular. He looked back at Finia and shook his head letting her know that he doesn't remember and he doesn't know what this area is.

"This is…" she said trembling "The Western Plaguelands."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "The Plaguelands?" he asked looking back down. "This isn't good."

"**Oy, what is this Plaguelands?"** Gamabunta asked.

"**Simply put it's a place where the dead have risen from their graves and killed the inhabitants, then the fauna got infected by a disease and turned into this."** replied Kyuubi with a shrug.

"**What the…? Dead rising from their graves?"** asked the toad incredulously.

"**That's what I said toad…"** replied the fox with a grin on his face.

"**Should I turn back brat?"** the toad asked.

"No…we need to keep moving forward." he replied.

"But we don't stand a chance here, we are too weak to fight the guys here." said Seyah bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them.

"I know, but we will try to sneak around everyone and go back to Arathi Highlands." replied Naruto looking around. "It should be to our right, if we keep going in that direction we should reach Arathi." he said with confidence.

"Are you sure?" asked Finia looking up at him.

"Positive." Naruto said with a smile. "You can go 'Bunta, with you around it would be harder to sneak." he said

"**True, but you can't even hold me here anymore."** the toad said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto landed on the ground and looked around, he heard Kyuubi land behind him and turned around, the fox demon was holding the two girls with his tails. The blond turned around to see if there was anything or anyone here. He sighed in relief and turned to face Kyuubi once again.

As Naruto opened his mouth to talk he saw the girls and Kyuubi tense, the blond spun around only to come face to face with a giant spider. The blond gulped and took a step back, the spider made a strange sound and jumped towards the blond. Naruto heard the girls scream right before he jumped out of the way. He turned around and moved his arm towards the spider with his palm open. The blond shot a fireball towards the spider hitting it in the head.

The creature took a step back and lowered its head, then it started shaking it and then raised it up and looked at the blond straight in the eyes and made the same horrific sound, it sounded like it was angry. The blond was amazed that the spider managed to resist his fireball. Naruto was about to fire another fireball when he heard Kyuubi move, looking towards his companion he saw that he was taking steps back and gritting his teeth, he also saw the girls looking in front of them with horror in their eyes.

Tracing their line of sight Naruto saw what brought fear to the girls. Behind the trees and bushes a large number of red eyes were looking at them and spiders were descending from the trees, a rather large number of spiders. Naruto clenched his fists as he knew that he couldn't defeat them all, he didn't even scratch the first spider with his fireball, he couldn't do anything against the other.

"Kyuubi, follow me!" the blond commanded as he turned around and started running towards the direction he deemed to be Arathi Highlands.

"**Is there any way to lose these things?"** asked Kyuubi.

"If there is a river we could cross it, they can't follow us." replied Finia looking back at the large number of spiders chasing them.

Naruto looked in front of him, the forest was coming to an end. He looked behind him and came face to face with a spider, he paled instantly and turned around running faster. As he ran pass Kyuubi, the fox looked behind and whistled, if he could he would have fought all those spiders. He sighed, he couldn't fight them now due to the fact that he didn't have all his tails and he was carrying the two girls.

As the blond was running he suddenly slipped and fell on his back, he was still moving on the slippery grass and before he knew it he fell in a river. Swimming back up to the surface he looked around trying to figure out where Kyuubi is, looking back at the shore he saw the fox grinning at him. He raised an eyebrow wondering why Kyuubi was grinning. Before he realized it the fox threw both girls in the river right on top of Naruto and then dispelled himself returning to his cage.

The blond swam back up to the surface of the river. He could hear Kyuubi laughing inside his cage.

"Damn fox…why didn't you just jump in the river?" questioned Naruto.

"_**Tch…I hate water, you should know that brat."**_ Kyuubi replied.

Naruto sighed and looked back towards the shore, he could see the spiders there eyeing him and the girls, making strange sounds towards them. The blond raised his hand and shot a fireball towards a spider making it take a few steps back, it then turned around and started walking away followed by the rest of the spiders.

Seeing as they were leaving Naruto turned his attention towards Finia and Seyah. He grinned at them under his mask.

"So what's next?" he asked.

"Well, we should swim to the opposite shore and find our way out of Plaguelands." replied Seyah and Finia nodded in agreement.

Naruto turned around and started swimming towards the opposite shore, the girls followed his example. Once they reached the shore the first one out of the water was Naruto, he then helped the girls out and once that was done he dropped on the grass to catch his breath.

"Alright…" he said "Now we need to…uh…" he blinked as he looked at the girls. Their dresses were wet of course but because of that they were exposed. Finia and Seyah looked at Naruto in confusion, the blond was looking at them and blinking like an idiot. Confused, the girls looked at each other and then at their clothes and blushed hard. Instinctively they brought their hands at their chest and kicked Naruto in the face screaming 'pervert'. Of course a certain fox was enjoying the situation and laughing his ass off in his cage.

* * *

"Sorry about earlier." said Finia walking behind Naruto.

"Yeah, it was pure instinct, we didn't mean it." added Seyah looking down embarrassed.

Naruto who was keeping his head up towards the sky to keep the blood from coming out of his nose sighed. "I told you, it's all right…" he said lowering his head and looking up front.

"Naruto, what are we going to do?" asked Seyah.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked turning his head slightly.

"Our clothes are wet, we could catch a cold." replied Finia. "Yours too." she then added

"Your right…" the blond replied "But I don't need to change my clothes, I'm used to this…" he said with a shrug.

The blond then stopped walking and started looking through his pockets trying to find any scroll that might contain clothes. Taking the scrolls out one by one his eyes stopped on one that had robes in it. They were the robes he collected from the cave he was in a few weeks ago with Finia.

Opening the scroll he smeared blood on it and in a puff of smoke two black robes appeared in his hands. He handed one to Finia and another to Seyah who thanked him and accepted the robes. Once that was done Naruto rolled the scroll and placed it back in his pocket and started walking again followed closely by the two girls.

The blond looked up at the sky again, it looked like it was getting dark. It was strange, time must have flown really fast, or maybe it was this area in particular. As he was walking he felt the girls take one of his arms each and walk next to him. He looked at them wondering if they were afraid or something. Looking around through the trees he realized that this place was getting scarier by the minute.

Suddenly Naruto looked behind as he felt something. But as he turned he didn't spot anything. Raising an eyebrow he shrugged thinking that he was getting paranoid. He turned around and continued minding his business until he felt the presence again. Freeing his arms from the girls grasp and spun around unsheathing his sword and getting in a defensive position. Once again he raised an eyebrow as he couldn't see anyone behind him.

Naruto lowered his sword and looked around trying to figure out if it was only him or if there was truly something here. He shrugged again and slowly sheathed his sword. Looking over the area again with a careful eye he turned around and sighed.

"Did you feel something?" asked Finia.

Naruto nodded. "I thought I felt something, but there's nothing here except for us and the bats." he replied looking around with his eyes.

"This place is creepy." said Seyah looking around. "Without my bow and arrows I feel so helpless." she said disappointed.

Naruto put his hand on her should and smiled. "Don't worry, we will be out of here soon and everything will return to normal." he said trying to reassure the girl.

Seyah nodded and smiled at the blond. "Thank you." she said.

The blond nodded and started walking away but after taking a few steps he stopped and spun around again taking out a kunai and throwing it. The kunai was caught in mid air by a skeleton hand. Naruto narrowed his eyes as three skeletons with plate armor on their bodies and massive swords just appeared out of nowhere behind them.

The blond grabbed the girls and moved them behind him, he then drew his sword out and got in a defensive stance. The skeletons were moving slowly towards them, Naruto could feel that they were powerful, just like those spiders. He wouldn't be able to defeat them easily. Suddenly one of the skeletons collapsed and exploded, his bones dropping on the ground, the other two turned around and one of them had his head chopped on and his body kicked in a nearby tree. The third skeleton raised his sword to strike but his arms were suddenly cut off, the sword dropped on the ground and then the skeleton crumbled in tiny bones.

Naruto and the two girls looked to see who defeated the skeletons, was it a friend of a foe? In the pile of bones stood a Night Elf to the group's relief and to Naruto's surprise a female rogue from what it seemed. The woman who looked to be around the age of twenty five wore a strange helmet that covered half her face, her eyes and cheeks were covered but the top of her head and her lips were visible. Her shoulder pads reached up to the base of her mouth and covered half of her arms; she had a long black cape, on her chest was a leather piece with many pockets (brown color). She wore black leather gloves with a skull on them, a pair of dark green pants with numerous pockets once again, a dark green belt and brown shoes. Tied to her waist were two large blades that were glowing a mixture of green and purple. She had long green hair and she was studying the group making Naruto stiffen. The woman then started walking slowly towards them, the blond could feel the power radiating of her, if she was going to attack he would stand a chance without calling out Kyuubi's power.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not dead….but I'm very busy (sigh) This chapter was written in one month, 1000 words per week you might say. (damn my time) Anyway it might seem…like a strange chapter…and made in haste…I think it's not perfect, in fact I'm sure of it but the next one will be good. (I hope)**

**Anyway…I can't describe the swords…too strange of a model, go to google and search for Gladiator's Quickblade and Gladiator's Slicer. **

**Who the woman is you will find out in the next chapter…(don't know when the next will come so please don't ask me xD)**

**Once again my apologies for all my mistakes and if the chapter sucks…(I know it does) Btw sorry for such a short chapter…**


	19. The dead are after him…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft

**Chapter 19: The dead are after him…**

Naruto's heart was beating faster and faster with every step the rogue took. He was tense and ready to act, he was ready to call for Kyuubi's power and push back the rogue in case she attacked. As the rogue got closer she stopped just a few inches away from the blond and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Do tell me…" she said in a low voice. "Are you the rumored Byakko?" she asked.

The blond held his breath, she knew of the name. She could have been sent from Stormwind to find him and return Finia. But there was something strange, she didn't have the Alliance tabard, in fact she had no tabard on her. The blond looked at the woman in the eyes.

"And what if I am?" he asked, his voice held wariness.

The woman put her hand under her chin. "Hmm…" she started thinking "I would ask if you really kidnapped the princess…" she said looking at Finia.

The girl in question looked at her strangely. "Why would you ask that?" she asked in return.

"Obviously the boy is protecting you…so…there is something fishy about the rumor." she replied with a shrug as she let her hand down.

"What rumor?" Seyah asked curiously.

"It is said that a demon wearing a boy's skin…" the blond growled as he heard that "…had kidnapped the princess with the intent to devour her or something like that." the rogue concluded as she looked back at the blond who was growling.

Finia placed her hand on the blond's shoulder. "Don't listen to what they say, you aren't a demon." she told the blond as she smiled at him.

Naruto breathed to calm down and closed his eyes, he then opened them and looked at the rogue in front of him. "Yes, I am Byakko." he replied.

The woman nodded. "Figured as much…my question still stands though, what was your purpose on _kidnapping_ the princes?" she asked stretching the word 'kidnapping' to make her point "Its clear to me that you aren't hurting her and from what she said you aren't a demon."

"I saved her." the blond replied.

"Oh?" the rogue asked raising an eyebrow "And from what may I ask?"

"My father was going to send me to the Scarlet Monastery." replied Finia lowering her head and making the rogue look at her "So I asked him to take me away with him." she said again holding on to the blond.

The rogue closed her eyes and sighed. "Well…that scratches one bounty of my list." she said as she opened her eyes.

"Bounty?" Seyah asked as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

The woman nodded. "I was going around Azeroth to look for the so called demon and slay it and return the princess for the bounty…" she told the group and they all tensed and Naruto was reaching for his weapons. "But…apparently the princess had a reason and she left…with her lover…" she finished with a laugh.

Naruto started gaping at her. "W-wh…h-…I…" he stuttered, how in god's name did she know that he was Finia's lover?

"How did you know that?" asked Finia with shock written all over her face.

"Seriously, the way he reacts when you tell him something and how close you stay to him and more things clearly state that you two are in love." she said with a straight face.

Finia blushed as she looked at the ground. "Well…yeah…" she said fidgeting.

"Wait…" the blond said shaking his head and making everyone look at him. "You…" he said looking at the rogue "Are you a friend or a foe?" he asked with a glare.

The woman looked at him and sheathed her weapons, she then hit the blond on the head. "Friend…" she said looking at the blond with bored eyes.

"What was that for?" the blond demanded as he nursed his head.

"As a rogue you should have been able to…dodge the fist, or catch it…" she said. "You did none of those…what kind of fucked up rogue are you?" she asked.

"One that didn't get any fucking training…alright?" the blond retorted angrily.

The woman looked at him with wide eyes. "You didn't get any training?" she asked shocked "Are you insane? Going out in the world without training!" she shouted at him. "How do you expect to protect the princess if you have zero to no training at all?" she demanded.

Naruto growled at her. "I did a pretty fine job so far." he said.

The rogue raised her finger and moved it left and right. "Not 'so far' …. till now is more likely." she said deadpanning "I mean…you are a complete idiot coming her when you are this weak." she told the blond.

"Hey!" the blond shouted angrily at the woman.

Said woman sighed. "Follow me…if we stay here any longer we will have to face more dead." she said as she turned around and started walking away.

"How can we trust you?" the blond asked, he had to be wary.

The woman turned her head to look at the blond with cold eyes and releasing a large amount of killer intent towards him. "I didn't kill you." she said as she turned around and started walking.

Naruto shivered at her cold gaze and deadly voice. He sheathed his weapons and took the girls hands in his and started following the strange rogue. It was better not to get on her bad side and find out more about her. She said she was their ally, but who knows for how long that would be.

As they were walking Naruto saw that the woman was leading them towards the mountains, but as they were walking the woman stopped near a tree. She bent down and took something out of the bushes. Naruto tensed getting ready for anything that she might have hidden there. He was surprised when he saw her taking out a bag and then opening it and taking out a tabard. The woman put the tabard on her and then closed the bag and sealed it away in one of the containers.

As she turned around to face Naruto, the blond's eyes, and Finia's, widened when they saw the design. It was the same as the druid's tabard, it was the same tabard Zagark wore last time Naruto had seen him. The woman looked at them strangely wondering for what they were so shocked about. She looked over her clothing but found nothing amiss, she then looked back at them tilting her head to the side.

"What?" she asked.

Naruto pointed at the tabard. "You have the same tabard as Zagark." he said.

The woman looked at the blond with interest. "You know Zagark?" she asked curiously.

The blond nodded. "I'm his companion in traveling since a few months ago." he replied.

The woman smiled at him. "Oh…you should have said so sooner." she told the blond making him gape.

"Excuse me…" Seyah said "Could you tell us your name?" she asked.

The woman put her hand under her chin and smiled at the girl. "They call me Tyrasves." she said "And I'm a combat rogue." she said.

"Combat rogue?" the blond asked.

"It means that I specialize in combat…" she said with a bored look at the blond.

"Right." the blond said "So…your from the same organization as Zagark." he stated the obvious, mostly trying to change the subject.

"Indeed." the woman replied. "I am part of the _Shimmering winds_." she told the blond.

"Shimmering winds?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't he tell you?" the woman asked. "That's the name of our organization." she said as she turned to leave.

"Hey where are you going now?" the blond asked.

The woman made a sign towards the group to follow her and continued walking. The blond groaned and took the girls hands again and followed the woman. As they were walking the blond looked up at the sky, it was rather frightening. It wasn't the normal night sky that he was seeing, no, it was different. For some strange reason the sky had a dark to red color, he could also see green lines.

Naruto wondered why the night sky looked so…strange. Was it because of the so called plague that even the sky changed colors? Or was it because of something else? He didn't know for sure, he didn't know how to explain this. He tried to ask the damn fox for an explanation or for his opinion but it seemed like Kyuubi had fallen asleep due to the fact that he wasn't responding when the blond was calling for him in his mind.

The young rogue sighed as they continued walking. It was strange, there were no enemies around now. Zagark once explained to him that when you can't see the enemy or when they are nowhere to be seen it could either mean that they are hiding and waiting for the right moment to strike, or that the enemy isn't present in that particular area. Naruto wondered which one of this it was. Surely the undead would walk the entire Plaguelands and spread death and plague over it.

As they were walking Naruto could hear people not far away, talking and laughing. He looked around and saw that they were walking towards a light, or better yet, a multitude of lights. He wondered where the woman was taking them, he could clearly hear someone sharpening weapons, multitude of voices. He tensed for a second, anything could lie in waiting once they reach their destination. Maybe it was a trap…or maybe it wasn't.

As they continued walking the group entered a clearing and now Naruto could see who was talking. In the clearing there were about thirty men and woman of the Alliance, it was a small camp. He looked at them, there was a wide variety of classes such as warriors, hunters, druids, mages, priests and even shamans. One thing that caught the blond's eyes was the tabard, it was the same as Zagark's and Tyrasves.

"Oy!" a dwarf called as he looked at the night elf woman "'ho are 'hey?" he asked.

"Just a brat, a hunter and the princess." the woman replied as she sat down near a camp fire.

The entire camp stood silent as they heard that, they turned their heads towards the princess and looked at her. They then looked at the blond and at the hunter. They looked at each other and then back at the blond. One of them stood up and walked towards Naruto. He was a human mage, around the age of forty. He looked at the blond and then nodded.

"Fits the description." he said as he turned towards Tyrasves. "I hope you didn't injure them, you weren't here when we received the letter."

The woman looked up at the mage. "Letter?" she asked.

The man nodded. "Leader said that Zagark's companion that goes by the name of Byakko 'kidnapped' the princess and he was now protecting her."

"Figured that much." the woman replied with a wave of the hand.

"Yes, but what you don't know is that we need to look after them now that they are here." the man replied.

"Look after us?" Finia asked not understanding.

The mage turned to look at her and smiled. "Yes, our leader clearly said that if by some strange twist of events you end up here we are to look after you, guard you in other words." he replied with a smile.

Tyrasves groaned. "I am to look after a brat?" she asked somewhat annoyed.

"Yes, you are…" the mage replied. "We will talk about this in the morning, I'm sure you three are tired." the man said as he looked at Naruto and the two girls.

Seyah and Finia nodded as the man motioned to them to follow him. The blond looked around the camp and saw everyone smiling and nodding at Finia. He walked next to the rogue and sat down next to her. The woman looked at him and narrowed her eyes, seeing this, the blond moved a little away from her. For some strange reason she seemed pissed, or so he thought.

Naruto looked around the camp, he saw Finia and Seyah enter a tent and then, a few seconds later the mage came out and walked back to his post from what it seemed. He looked around at the members of the organization. They all turned back to what they were doing before, chatting, drinking, laughing and working. He looked back at the rogue next to him.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her the rogue turned to look at the blond wondering what he wanted now. She raised an eyebrow and turned to look back at the camp fire. She wasn't interested in what he was going to say or ask, she just wanted to stay in perfect silence and enjoy the night while it lasted.

"Umm…" but a certain kid wouldn't let her.

"What?" she asked with a groan.

"Why are you all here?" he asked. "I mean, what are you guys doing in Plaguelands?" he asked looking around at the members of the organization.

"Leader told us to be here and help the Argent of Dawn in their fight against the Scourge." she replied with a shrug as she took a stick with some meat on it and started cooking it over the fire.

"So, you guys are helping the Argent of Dawn…" the blond said as the woman nodded. He then looked down at the ground, he didn't know what to ask or what to talk about.

"Hey…" the blond said as he turned to look at Tyrasves again "You said you are a combat rogue…"

"That is what I said." she replied to the blond "Why do you ask?" she asked in return.

"Well…" the blond said "I was wondering if you could train me." he replied rather bluntly.

The woman turned her head slowly towards Naruto. "Why would I do that?" she asked taking a bite from the meat.

"Because I'm a rogue but I don't know how to fight like a rogue." he replied with a stoic face. "I tried to find a trainer but I had no luck." he told her.

The woman sighed. "What comes out for me if I train you?" she asked.

The blond tapped his chin thinking, he then turned to look at the rogue. "Information and gold." he said.

The rogue looked at him. "I see…" she replied. "Give me the information and I will start training you now." she said. "Once your training is done you will give me the gold."

The blond nodded. "Alright, the Forsaken want Kel'Thuzad to die." he said as the woman looked at him.

"They always want him to die, that is old news boy." she said.

Naruto shook his head. "They are more desperate now." he said. "And Kel'Thuzad is looking for something." he told her as he remembered what Razor told him.

The woman looked at the blond with wide eyes. "What is he looking for?" she asked.

"A strange power, I don't know exactly what…also, Stormwind is occupied by the Scarlet Crusade and the King is acting weird." he told her.

The woman looked at the fire and stood in silence for a few minutes, she then nodded and stood up and motioned towards Naruto to follow her. The blond did as he was told and followed the rogue into the woods. Tyrasves didn't move too far away from the camp, she stopped just a few meters from the clearing and turned to look at the blond.

"Do you know how to vanish?" she asked.

The blond shook his head and the woman gapped at him. "How in Elune's name do you not know how to vanish?" she asked, it was more like yelling though.

The blond laughed nervously. "I was never taught." he replied.

"But a rogue should know how to vanish, it's…instinct." she said with her mouth wide open which looked really funny considering she had her helmet on.

The blond shrugged. "If you tell me what I need to feel when I vanish, or something like that, I can do it." he said.

The woman breathed and nodded. "Fine, you need to concentrate, you need to feel something inside of you, touch the energy that floats within you, imagine yourself vanishing from sight…" she said.

The blond nodded and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and then exhaled. He did as the woman told him. It felt strange, he could definitely feel something inside of him, something apart from his normal chakra, from Kyuubi and his chakra. It was a strange sensation. He imagined himself touching it, he felt it move through his body and then he imagined himself disappearing, vanishing from sight. He closed his eyes and looked at the woman who was smirking.

"Very good." she said proudly.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked "You can still see me…"

"That's because I'm stronger than you and I can see you…" she replied, to her the blond looked transparent, but to others he might not even appear in front of them. "You must know, that when you attack, your stealth will be dispelled and everyone will be able to see you." she explained.

"So what is this stealth good for?" he asked.

"Sneaking, stealing, grabbing information, assassination…you name it." she replied. "Now…lets move on to some attacks." she told the blond as she took out her weapons.

The blond did the same, he took out his sword and dagger and waited for Tyrasves to show him what he needs to learn. The woman suddenly sheathed one of her swords and took out a knife and disappeared. The blond looked around trying to figure out where she went. Then, he felt something behind him, something pointy. He slowly turned his head and saw the rogue there with her knife at his back.

"This is called **Backstab**." she said "When you perform this you need to hit a vital part in your targets back to weaken him." she said as she took her dagger away and then kicked the blond making him fall on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Get up…a little spar is in order." she said as she took a stance.

The blond saw that she wasn't kidding. He jumped on his feet and got ready. "No magic…only weapons and rogue tricks." she said as she attacked. She moved her sword to the side and the blond parried it with his, but the woman put so much power in that attack that it moved the blond to the side. She then raised her knee and kicked the blond in the chin making him fly in a nearby tree.

The blond hit the tree hard, he groaned and stood up. Before he could even react the woman appeared in front of him and hit him with her dagger, he didn't know where or how, but as soon as she hit him he started feeling dizzy and he couldn't move at all. He looked at the smirking woman wondering what she did.

"That's called **Gouge**." she said. "You hit your target in a non-vital area of the neck but where a nerve is located. Doing this will incapacitate your opponent making him easier to kill." she said licking her lips.

The blond slowly felt better and jumped away from the woman, he brought his hand to his neck and saw that he was bleeding, but not that much as to kill him. Tough he wondered how she did that, sure she explained it but it had to be more than just hitting the nerve, he looked at the woman wondering what exactly she did. He knew it had to be more.

The woman smirked. "I see you realized." she said proudly "When I hit you I only cut you slightly, but while doing that I pushed my energy through the dagger and then through the wound, towards the nerve to daze you." she said and then charged forward again.

The blond ducked the sword, he then side stepped the dagger, he was then kicked in the stomach and he dropped on the ground. The rogue grabbed him by his clothes and threw him away. The blond hit the ground and rolled towards a nearby tree that stopped his movement. He groaned and stood up looking at the woman.

"Why do rogues use gouge when fighting?" he asked "I mean, if you want to kill the target, then why use gouge to incapacitate your enemy instead of just slitting their throat?" he asked in confusion.

"Some rogues enjoy making their enemy tremble and give them a slow death, gouge can also be used when you are fighting multiple opponents or when your opponent is much stronger than you and you need to devise a plan or make a quick get away." she replied to the blond's question as she charged again.

The blond saw the sword coming to pierce his stomach, he moved away and then looked up narrowing his eyes when he saw the dagger coming down on him. To his relief it stopped just a few inches from his face. But there was something strange about the dagger, it was radiating a purple color. As the woman took her dagger away the purple color disappeared.

"And that is what we call, the **Sinister Strike.**" Tyrasves said. "When you channel your energy towards one of the hands that holds any weapon, your hand and weapon will move faster and you will be able to hit your target much more easy." she explained to the blond.

"I see…" the blond said as he looked at his weapons.

"Also…" the woman said grabbing his attention "Believe it or not, you can create combo's by doing almost any rogue attack."

"Combos?" the blond asked raising an eyebrow.

The woman nodded. "It means that you get faster, agiler and stronger until you use your combos for a deadly strike." she said.

"How will I know if I make these…combos?" he asked curious.

"Simple, if you feel one time faster, or two times faster, then it means that you managed to get combos." she replied.

"But what exactly are these combos?" he asked.

"They come from your energy, whenever you use your energy for an attack it rips in two, one of it will remain your energy while the other will turn to a more prominent energy which we like to call combo. When we feel that the combo reached a certain point and cannot go up in power anymore we use it in a mortal strike. And before you ask, both energies replenish themselves." she explained.

"I see…" the blond said as he put his hand on his stomach and looked at it. He then looked back at the rogue. "Anything else you could teach me?" he asked.

"There is much more." she replied. "But I will teach you two more things and then you start practicing trough spar." she said as she charged forward. "Try casting a spell!" she yelled at him.

Naruto nodded and brought his hand up and started concentrating, fire appeared in his hand and as he was about to fire Tyrasves appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chin making his move backwards. He even felt strange, he felt the power from the spell disappear and that he cannot access his chakra, he got scared at that point and looked at the woman. Just as he was about to ask what happened he started feeling his chakra flow again.

"That is called the **Kick**." she said "If your opponent is a caster, when he or she starts casting you kick them in the chin while sending energy through your leg. It will make the target's body not feel their energy anymore and they won't be able to cast any spells for a certain period of time." she explained as she looked at the stunned blond.

The woman charged again. "Try hitting me!" she yelled as she sheathed her weapon. The blond wondered if she had gone crazy, he saw her coming closer and closer and raised his weapon. All of a sudden she became transparent and as the blond lowered his sword she just vanished from in front of him and appeared to his side. The blond tried again, she ducked so fast that he didn't see her move. She then disappeared again only to reappear in front of the blond and punching him in the stomach making him take a step back. She turned to normal then.

"And that is called **Evasion.**" she said "Rather handy if I do say so myself." she said with a grin. "To use Evasion you need to concentrate on your energy and imagine yourself being able to dodge anything, you will become faster for a short period of time in which you can dodge weapons and attacks as long as you are stronger or at the same level as your enemy. If your enemy is stronger than you then he will be able to hit you…not much…but he will be able." she said as she stood up straight.

"Wow…that's really good and handy." the blond said amazed, he would be able to dodge almost anything if he used that.

"I see you like it…then lets start training you…" the woman said as she unsheathed her sword and charged forward.

* * *

Naruto yawned as he stretched on the ground. After sparring for a few good hours with the rogue he managed to get the hang of the attacks she taught him. Then they headed back to the camp for some well deserved rest. The blond his eyes, he could hear something outside…it was rain drops, so it was raining outside. The blond opened his eyes and looked out from his cover. It wasn't raining outside, it was pouring, and hard.

It was hard to see in front of you, it was like a fog. The blond groaned, he stood up and looked towards the girl's tent. A warlock and a mage were guarding the door, they didn't seem to mind the rain, not at all. Maybe it was because they faced this kind of weather before and they got used to it. Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked around the clearing. Everyone was out in the rain working, sharpening weapons. No one was hiding in the cover.

He even saw Tyrasves sparring with another rogue, they seemed to be moving very fast. The blond was mesmerized by the fast movements of the two rogues, if he would train more maybe he could reach that level of power and speed. He looked down at his stomach and placed his hand over it. He had another type of energy inside of him instead his normal chakra. He never imagined that.

Now the blond started wondering if all ninja's had the rogue skills. If they all had them that would mean that they all had the second type of energy, it would mean that they would be able to do much more than they can do now. He wondered though, why no one ever felt the second type, was it because no one concentrated hard enough? Or was it because back in his world they couldn't reach the second energy? He didn't know how to answer that.

The blond stretched his arms and walked out his cover into the rain, he didn't mind getting wet or anything like that. He turned towards the girl's tent and started walking towards it. As he reached the tent the guards nodded at him letting him know that he can pass. It was strange, last night he told everyone that he was Byakko, they didn't seem to even react to the name. Maybe in the letter they got from their leader they found out that he did it for Finia…to save her.

Whatever the reason, Naruto didn't care too much, he was happy tough that there was an organization supporting him and helping him on this journey. He nodded at the guards and thanked then, he walked inside the tent and looked around. He saw Seyah sitting on the bed looking on the floor and Finia was sitting at a table. The two heard someone enter the tent and looked to see who it was, they smiled as they saw the blond.

Seyah jumped up and took the blond's hand and dragged him towards the bed, she sat down and the blond sat near her. The hunter put her head on his shoulder and smiled happily, she didn't mind him being wet. The blond smiled and put his hand around the girl and looked at Finia.

"So how did you two sleep?" he asked a little tired.

"Good…but why are you tired?" the priestess asked as she stood up and walked towards Naruto. She crouched at his level and put her hand on his forehead. "You aren't catching a fever, right?" she asked concerned.

The blond laughed and took the girl's hand from his forehead. "Not at all…I trained a lot last night with Tyrasves." he said.

"She taught you how to fight like a rogue?" Seyah asked raising her head and looking at the blond.

The blond turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, I learned a lot of cool stuff." he declared. "If I train more I will get more powerful and I will be able to protect both of you." he said as he held on to Finia's hand tightly and on to Seyah.

The girl's blushed at his comment and smiled at him. "That's very nice of you Naruto." Finia said as she sat down next to the blond.

Naruto grinned. "Hey, I need to protect my precious people, right?" he asked as he kissed each girl on their cheeks.

"True…" Seyah said as she put her head on the blond's shoulder again and smiled. But as soon as she put her head on his shoulder her eyes snapped open and she jumped on her feet making Naruto wonder what was wrong.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"I thought I felt something." she said a little unsure.

The blond stood up and looked around the room, he couldn't feel anything. He turned to look at Seyah and ask her what she could have felt or from where when Kyuubi called.

"_**Kit…"**_ the fox said in his mind _**"Step outside, something is coming…"**_ he said, he seemed rather alarmed by whatever he had felt.

"I'll be right back." the blond said as he walked out the tent leaving two puzzled girls behind.

The blond stepped in the rain, he looked around, he couldn't see anything amiss and he couldn't hear anything strange. He started walking away from the tent and stopped a few meters away. He looked around again but he didn't see anything. He wondered what Kyuubi could have felt, he didn't see anything and he couldn't feel anything. As he was about to turn he heard one of the guards ask something.

"Hey…whose there?" the guard asked.

The blond turned towards his left and saw a shadowy figure walking towards them slowly, it seemed like the figure was limping. It could be that the person was injured or something like that. He saw that the guards also noticed this.

"Hey, you alright…?" the mage asked as he looked towards the coming figure.

Naruto was about to walk towards the figure and see who it was when he saw the mage tense, he then crouched a little and fire appeared in his hands. He fired a large fireball towards the figure that exploded on impact and completely destroyed whoever was coming. The blond narrowed his eyes wondering why that mage did what he did. He was about to ask when he heard something moving towards them once again from the same direction.

He turned to see who was coming and his eyes widened when about fifty or so blurry images appeared through the rain. Without a warning a thunder appeared that lighted the area a little and Naruto clearly saw more than fifty skeletons with armor and zombies marching towards them. He heard that everyone had stopped what they were doing till now.

"Scourge!" someone shouted as a multitude of spells were fired towards the incoming figures.

Naruto saw arrows flying towards the marching dead and hitting them making many of them drop. The blond saw the marching dead had stopped their march and then, they unsheathed their weapons from what it seemed and started charging forward.

"Attack!" a warrior shouted as he charged forward with his sword raised.

Naruto saw rogues, warriors, paladins, shamans and some druid charging forward towards the marching army. The tow forces collided with each other, skeletons and zombies where thrown away by warriors that used their shields to bash them.

The blond then saw something strange, fire started dropping from the sky an on top of the marching dead. It started burning the zombies skin and the skeletons bones. It was killing them one by one and at a fast rate. He looked around and saw a mage holding his hand up and a small fire was in his palm. The blond looked back at the marching army and saw Ice shards dropping on them, he saw strange chains sorrounding a skeleton and imobilizing it. A lighting bolt flew past him and hit a skeleton in the head, then anotehr lighting that hit a zombie, then bounced on another and finnaly hit one more before disappearing.

"Hey kid, help us!" a warlock called towards the blond.

"Are you insane?" the mage asked. "They are on a different level from him!" he shouted.

Naruto looked at the fight and unsheathed his weapons, he started running towards the army. "Hey! Are you insane?" the mage shouted.

Naruto ignored the mage, he didn't know why but he felt like he needed to fight and help these guys. He lowered his body to the side and then with a swift motion he turned his body and moved his arm that was holding the sword. He cut a skeleton in half, its legs dropped on the ground. The blond was about to take on another when he felt something grab his legs. Looking down he narrowed his eyes as he saw the skeleton he had just cut holding him, his upper body was still moving.

Suddenly a foot stepped on the skeletons head crushing it, the blond looked and saw it was a warrior that had stepped on the skeleton. The warrior then turned his attention somewhere else and charged forward disappearing in a blur and reappearing in front of his target making it fly away. The blond turned around and ducked a sword, he jumped to the side avoiding a claw.

Standing up he concentrated and attacked, he moved his sword from the side to cut the skeleton, his attack was blocked by the undead's shield. The skeleton then tried to cut the blond with its sword, seeing this, Naruto spun around and hit the skeleton in the back in its spine and ripping it out. The skeleton dropped on the ground in a pile of bones. Turning around the blond ducked avoiding a claw, his hand and dagger started glowing purple as he thrusted his dagger in the zombies head.

The blond spun around the zombie while dragging the dagger inside the zombie's neck. He then took out his dagger and kicked the zombie in the back, he turned around and avoided a sword, he raised his own sword up destroying the skeletons arm and then he cut the dead in half. Naruto looked around and saw two more zombies running towards him, he wondered how they could run.

The blond jumped in the air and landed on a zombies head and planted his dagger in its head, he then jumped away and turned around only to see the zombie he had stabbed in the head in front of him ready to strike. The blond jumped away just in time avoiding the zombie, but, he then felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking behind he saw a skeleton had stabbed him with its sword. The blond kicked the skeleton and jumped away.

When he was about to touch his wound and see the extent of the damage, he was surrounded by a green light and leafs started dropping around, his pain disappeared and he felt that he wasn't bleeding anymore. He looked behind and saw a druid there.

"I got your back!" the druid shouted at him.

Naruto grinned and nodded at her, he turned around and charged forward again. It was hard to fight in this rain, he couldn't see his allies clearly, the enemy was overwhelming them as it is. Suddenly a shadow bolt flew past him and right into a skeleton destroying it, he started sweating, the spell was close to hit him.

Naruto turned around and saw a skeleton behind him, he looked to his left and saw more coming, it was like they were coming for him and him alone. Naruto ducked a sword, he avoided a claw. But he couldn't avoid the second claw that scratched him on the chest. He jumped away and right into a skeleton's clutches. The skeleton started holding him tightly as the blond was struggling. He saw the zombies coming towards him. He started struggling more.

Suddenly he and the skeleton fell on the ground, he looked up and saw a rogue had destroyed the skeleton. "Get up!" he shouted at the blond as he avoided a claw and stabbed a zombie in between the eyes.

Naruto jumped back on his feet and he was about to be hit by a sword. The rogue grabbed the blond by the collar and pushed him away from the sword. "Idiot! Pay attention!" he shouted.

As he turned around a sword pierced him through the heart. The rogue yelled in pain and dropped on his knees. The skeleton took its sword out as the body dropped on the ground. Naruto looked at the body with wide eyes, the rogue died because of him, because he wasn't paying attention around him and he jumped into the midst of the battle blindly.

What Naruto didn't expect was for a strange golden light to shoot form the ground where the rogue's body was and for said rogue to start moving. The rogue raised his head and growled at the undead that killed him, he rolled away and jumped on his feet and threw a knife in the skeleton's head. He then charged forward and started cutting it with his daggers so fast that Naruto couldn't keep up with his eyes. In a matter of seconds the skeleton dropped on the ground in numerous bones.

"How the hell did he get me?" he shouted.

"It seems like there are stronger ones amongst them, at the same level as us." a bear said that appeared behind Naruto startling him.

"Damn it, are there guys after the princess?" a warrior asked as he bashed a skeleton with his shield.

"How the hell should I know?" the rogue asked as he grabbed a skeletons head, ripped it of and threw it towards a zombie hitting said zombie in the head and making it fall on its back.

"Do you guys feel that?" asked the druid.

They stopped fighting and looked in front of them, a massive shadow appeared making them take a few steps back. As the shadow became clearer they could all see a Lich. The Lich was floating above the ground and whenever he breathed he would breathe ice.

"Is that…Araj the Summoner?" the warrior asked as he looked at the Lich.

The Lich looked around and raised its hands up and they started glowing light blue. Ice shards started dropping from the sky on the group. Naruto started avoiding them and so did the others, the blond found it hard to avoid the ice shards, they were big and it was easy to be hit, in fact he got hit two times. The blond looked at the Lich, a trail of blood coming down from his head over his left eye.

Naruto was about to engage the Lich when it looked at him and said something that stopped him. _"Come…"_ the Lich said in a icy and dead tone. _"Come towards me…"_ it said making Naruto take a few steps back _"Master…wants you…"_ the Lich said.

The undead around the ground started moving towards Naruto and only towards him. They were ignoring the other three members of the Shimmering Winds. They looked around curious, they were killing the skeletons and zombies and they weren't retaliating at all. They saw them move towards the blond and started hearing Araj call for him.

"Their after…him?" the warrior asked.

"Shit!" the rogues shouted. "Don't let them get him!" he shouted as he jumped in front of Naruto and started cutting through the army.

Naruto shook himself out of his daze and started helping the rogue, he was kicking, slashing and killing every undead coming towards him. The warrior and the druid had joined them in the fight and they were helping as much as they could. But there were too many undead and they were reaching their limits fast.

The Lich started moving as it raised its hand and shot a frostbolt towards the warrior making him fly away. It then raised his hands up and howled at the sky, a terrifying howl that made the three fighters shiver. Ghosts started appearing around them and moving slowly towards the group. Naruto started shivering as he saw them, he was always afraid of ghosts. And now he was more and more afraid, the closer they got, the scared he got.

The rogue started fighting the ghosts, Naruto couldn't understand how those weapons could cut the ghosts but those phantasms started dying. They would raised their hands up and howl before turning into a strange light purple globe and drop on the ground. The druid shifted back to his form and raised his hand in the air.

"Lighting! Strike my foes!" he shouted as thunder was heard and lighting started dropping from the sky and hitting every undead around them in a ten meter radius.

The warrior reappeared and slashed a ghost in half and then bashed a zombie ripping it in half. He then turned to Naruto who was fighting a skeleton and grabbed him. He flung the blond over his shoulder and started running away, the rogue and the druid were following. The blond wondered what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"First, you cannot face Araj, he is too strong, second, you need to get out of here." the warrior said.

"For some strange reason the Scourge is after you." the druid said as he turned around and made roots shoot from the ground and grab a skeleton.

The group passed the rest of the members, Naruto only now realized that he had advanced away from the group, he had been fighting alone with the undead until the rogue came to help. The warrior suddenly let the blond drop and he looked around to see where he was. The rogue had dropped him right in front of the girl's tent.

The two girls looked at him scared and jumped to hug him.

"This is no time for hugs!" Tyrasves shouted. She was sitting on top of a nightsaber.

"Are we ready?" someone asked and Naruto turned to see a mage on top of a horse and a priest on another horse.

"Yes, let's go!" shouted the rogue.

"Wait, what's going on?" shouted Naruto,

"Hindus reported that the Scourge are after you, they are too many for us to hold them off and they might harm the princess, we need to move you three out of here." the mage replied as he extended his hand towards Finia who took it and got up on the horse.

Seyah was helped on the priestess's horse and Naruto was told to get up on Tyrasves's horse. The blond looked behind at the members that were still fighting, true to the mages words there were a lot of undead and the guys seemed to have a lot of trouble. But what was really strange was that it seemed like they were ready to run.

Before Naruto could do anything someone grabbed him and threw him on Tyrasves's nightsaber. The woman told the cat to start moving and the group started running through the rain. Looking behind Naruto saw that as soon as they departed the ones fighting disengaged and started running in all directions in groups of three.

"Damn Araj is pissed." he heard Tyrasves say as he heard a freighting howl.

* * *

**A/N: Well…now that is the name of the organization (I could have used the name of the one I am in but it's a raid guild and the name wouldn't fit…most likely :P)**

**The undead, or Scourge, that Naruto and the guys had been fighting ranged from lvl 60 to 70 (in the game 60 is the highest they can reach but here I changed that to make it more…interesting)**

**I tried to explain the combo a little, I hope people like my idea on combo xD**

**Edit: to anyone that sees the 60 thing, we are talking about the Plaguelands here, mobs (computer controled monsters) are up to 60 only. In Outland the highest they can be is 70.**


	20. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft

**Chapter 20: Alone…**

"Alright, this is insane!" a rogue shouted as he and the group where running.

Behind the group a bunch of undead riders were trailing them and were getting closer and closer. Naruto looked at the riders and looked in front of him, they were riding through a mountain passage, rather narrow. He looked up at the cliff and then looked at the riders. He started flashing through hand signs.

"**Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile!**" he shouted and a dragons head rose from the ground and started firing mud missiles at the incoming riders hitting them and making them drop from their horses and on the ground.

The group, or more like the members of the organization, looked at the blond with wide eyes, they had never seen anything like that. Such a strange spell but it had such a great effect that it was a force to be feared. Naruto looked up at the cliffs again and moved his hand in his pouch. He took out a kunai and was about to take out an explosive tag when he realized that the scroll containing the explosive tags were back at Refugee Point.

"Damn." the blond cursed as he looked at the rogue's back, he was on her nightsaber "Do you happen to have something that can explode?" he asked.

Tyrasves looked at the blond and raised an eyebrow. "Something that can blow?" she asked and the blond nodded. "Hey Kulian! Throw me some dynamite!" she shouted at a gnome riding a strange mechanical bird.

"One order of dynamite coming right up!" he shouted back as he looked through his pouch and took out a big red stick with a wire attached to it towards the rogue. Said rogue caught the item and handed it to the blond who took it and looked at it strangely.

"You light the fuse and throw it." the rogue said giving the blond a match.

Naruto nodded as he set the wire on fire and looked up at the cliff again. He rolled on the nightsaber so that he would face the sky and threw the dynamite upwards towards a pointy end of the cliff. The dynamite exploded right where the blond had planned and chunks of rocks started falling on the road and right on top of the undead riders.

The rogue whistled. "Impressive brat…" she said.

"That bought us some time." the mage said looking back at the undead riders that were trying to get pass the debris.

"I think we ran into more trouble Silin." the gnome said towards the mage who looked in front and his eyes widened.

The group stopped abruptly and tensed, Naruto turned to see what was blocking their way. In front of the group stood five riders, their horses' hoofs had a dark blue flame and they had a black armor radiating dark energy. The riders had a strange crown like helmet, the top resembled a crown. The armor was massive and looked heavy, on the chest they had a skull, their left shoulder guard had spikes coming out, their knee pads had skulls that seemed to be screaming. Their eyes were cold blue and their sword had a deadly green or black glow.

"Crap…" Tyrasves said as she looked at the five riders. "This is the worst case scenario." she said looking between the riders.

"Are those…what I think they are?" the blond asked looking at the riders.

The mage nodded. "Yes…those are deathknights." he said "But not just any deathknights…riders from Naxxramas itself." he said with a shudder.

"There is no way we can take those guys on!" the rogue that had fought along side with Naruto said as he moved back a little with his horse.

The riders looked at the group and scanned everyone, their eyes then stopped on the blond. One of them moved forward with his horse making the group move back a little. The rider stopped a few feet away from his companions and extended his arm towards the blond.

"_Come…with us…"_ he said in a ghostly voice making everyone shiver.

"Ok…what now?" the gnome asked.

Naruto looked around trying to find a way out of this place, but everywhere he looked he could see rocks and rocks again. Suddenly something caught his eyes, he looked towards the gnome and shouted at him.

"Throw me some dynamite!" he said.

The gnome looked at him strangely. "What for? You can't take these guys out with dynamite." he said.

"Just give me some." the blond replied. The gnome nodded and threw a small container towards the blond.

"You will find matches inside as well." he said.

The blond nodded and jumped off the nightsaber. "Hey, scary tin can … men …" the blond shouted towards the riders making them look at each other in question. "Catch me if you can!" he shouted as he started running away towards the direction they just came from.

"What are you doing?" Tyrasves shouted in anger.

"I know what I'm doing, you get to Refugee Point, and I'll meet you there!" he shouted as she started running faster.

The knights seeing the blond run away ordered their horses to chase after the blond, they past the group without even doing anything and started moving after the blond himself. The group looked at what just happened in wonder, was Naruto insane or something, or did he plan something? Whatever it was they hoped the blond won't get caught, after all those guys are strong.

Ignoring the girls cries to stop Naruto and not let him go on his own, the group turned their attention towards Arathi Highlands and started riding towards the Refugee camp there.

Naruto looked behind him and saw the riders coming closer and closer, he was pumping as much chakra in his feet as he could but it seemed like it wasn't enough to shake these guys off. But that didn't matter, he had a fool proof plan and it was sure to work if he would work carefully. Looking in front of him the blond saw the entrance to the cave he spotted not long ago.

The blond grinned, this was going to be easy. His eyes narrowed as he felt an ominous presence behind him, thinking fast he dropped on the ground just in time, a rider passed by him and from the looks of it he was ready to grab him. The blond looked around and saw the riders were circling him now. Looking to his left he saw the entrance was not far away.

The blond stood up and looked at the riders. "You think you got me." he said calmly making the riders look at him and wonder what he was up to now. "Heh…" the blond started doing hand signs and when he was done he was surrounded by a cloud of smoke.

The riders took a few steps back and held their sword tightly, their master told them that he might use 'that' power against them and it was a power to be recon with. But, they didn't expect what happened next. When the smoke cleared they could clearly see twenty Naruto's, they looked identical. The riders looked at each other and then at the blond's.

The blond's grinned under their masks. "Well? I thought you were going to capture me." they taunted at the same time.

The riders looked at the large number of targets wondering which one was the real person. They could cut through them and find out who was the real one but the master had ordered them to bring him back alive. Therefore if they would harm him the master would raze their existence from the face of the planet.

Seeing as the riders won't take the first move, the Naruto's took out a kunai each and threw them towards the riders. Said riders moved their swords in front of them and parried the projectiles with ease, they then charged forward and started hitting the Naruto's with their feet and once they saw that they disappear when hit they started kicking them more.

Once the last Naruto disappeared the riders started looking around trying to figure out where the real one was. When they couldn't find him they started looking around the pass. It was then that they saw the blond at the caves entrance, not wasting any time the five started riding towards the entrance with the intent to end this futile game and capture the blond.

As Naruto entered the cave he turned around and took some ninja wire out of his pocket and then he took the dynamite, he started attaching the dynamite to the entrance in the cave as fast as he could, the deathknights could arrive at any second after all. It took the blond a minute to finish his work. When he was done he turned around, he now had to lure the knights inside and then it was over.

Naruto looked around the cave, it wasn't an ordinary cave, it was big. He could see that the cave goes on and on and that there were many passage ways. He snickered when he remembered how he tricked the horsemen, when he created the clones he used a fast replacement jutsu to switch himself with a rock that was near the cave's entrance. It was easy and the riders feel for it.

The blond started moving through the cave, it wouldn't be long and the riders will arrive so he had to think on how to make his plan work. He needed to trick them somehow again or else his plan would fail. As he was looking through the cave he felt something behind him, turning around he came face to face with another rogue only that this one was different from the others. This guy was completely dressed in black and it didn't seem like he was happy to see Naruto.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" he asked as he looked at Naruto.

"An intruder." someone replied and Naruto saw a mage with red robes appearing behind the rogue.

"Do you think those Stormwind scum sent him?" the rogue asked.

"He seems weak, I doubt it." the mage replied.

"Heh…doesn't matter, his weapons will sell good on the black market." the rogue said as he moved towards the blond.

Naruto turned around and wanted to run but he came face to face with another rogue, in fact, he came face to face with about ten more rogues and five more mages. It seemed like the cave was these guys hiding place, thugs from what it seemed. Naruto sighed in annoyance, this would complicate his job. He was about to try something when he heard a thud.

The blond, and everyone else, looked to see who fell down and their eyes widened when they saw a deathknight holding a mages head in his hands and the body lying in a pool of blood at the knight's feet. The knight dropped the head and pointed towards the blond rogue.

"_He's ours…"_ he said in a cold voice.

The rogues looked at the deathknight in fear, no way where they going to fight something like that, they didn't want to die yet. They all took a step back, one of the rogues thought he felt something behind him, looking to see what it was he realized that he couldn't see anymore. A sharp pain passed through him as he screamed and grabbed his face, his eyes were gone and another deathknight was holding them in his hands.

Three more deathknights appeared around the ground and unsheathed their swords and started moving towards the group of thugs. Seeing that there was no other way out the thugs charged forward with the intent to survive the battle and escape. The mages fired frostbolt's and fireballs at the knights but as the spells hit it looked like they didn't have any effect. The spells just disappeared in the knights armors leaving them intact.

The mages started backing away in fear, one of the rogues jumped to cut a deathknight, just as he was about to drop on top of his target said target grabbed him by the neck and snapped it without breaking a sweat. The rider let the body drop on the ground and looked at the remaining thugs waiting for the next foolish one to attack. The thugs seeing how easy one of their men died decided against fighting and started running away with their tails between their legs.

As the thugs were running away the knights turned their attention towards the spot where the blond should be. As they looked at that particular spot they realized that the blond wasn't there anymore. They started looking around frantically again, trying to figure out where the brat had disappeared. It was getting annoying, the brat was toying with them, if they could they would just kill him and finish this faster, but no…damn Kel'Thuzad wanted the blond alive.

They spotted the blond running towards what looked like an entrance in a passage way. To them it looked like the blond was running blindly away from them, but they knew better, if he managed to drag them inside the cave that means that he must be planning something. The knights looked at each other and nodded, they started running in different directions, one of them followed Naruto through the passage.

As the blond was running he looked behind to see if his so called hunters were following him, he only saw one deathknight. The blond wondered where the other four are, surely they didn't gave up on the chase. Looking back in front he saw the passage coming to an end. As he came out of the passage he entered a large room of the cavern that had pathways leading up and down. The blond looked around and then looked behind and saw the knight getting closer.

He took out a scroll and unsealed it, he then took out what looked like an explosive tag and sealed the scroll again. The blond made a single hand sign and the tag was set on fire, then he threw the tag towards the ground and it exploded enveloping the area in smoke. It was one of the smoke tags the blond had made a while ago when he was traveling with the druid. He had seen a rogue before using some sort of smoke bomb to disappear from sight, he considered it would be a good idea to use something like this to get away.

As the knight entered the room he looked around trying the spot the blond through the smoke. Slowly, the smoke dissipated and the knight found himself all alone in the room. He looked up trying to see if the blond was there, but he didn't see him there. He looked down to see if the blond tried to run down. To his surprise the blond was there, although he was moving slowly. The knight realized that the blond had used the smoke so that he could stealth. Too bad for him that he was weaker and that the knight could see him.

The rider slowly walked to the edge of the pathway leading down in the room and unsheathed his sword. Said weapon started giving a deathly purple glow, it was becoming more and more accentuated. The knight raised his sword and swiped towards the blond unleashing a strange wave of purple energy towards his target.

Naruto looked up and his eyes narrowed when he saw a strange attack heading towards him. He looked around trying to figure out where to jump, if he would try to duck the attack would hit the wall behind him and the rocks above would fall on top of him, he could jump up but he wasn't sure that he would make it safely. Thinking fast, the blond jumped from the pathway and landed on the other side of spiral leading down in the cavern. The attack hit the spot the blond was a few moments ago and as predicted by Naruto, rocks started falling down because of the attack.

The blond eyed the knight, he expected him to see him, he was sure that the knight will see him. He saw the knight charging his sword for a second attack. Naruto stuck his feet to the wall using his chakra and started flashing through hand signs. A dragon's head rose from the wall near Naruto and started spitting mud towards the knight who stopped channeling energy in the sword and raised it to defend the attack.

The knight was surprised that someone as weak as the boy managed to make such a powerful attack, the mud projectiles managed to push him back a little. If he didn't defend himself they would have hit him hard and threw him towards the wall. As the projectiles stopped coming the knight looked down where the blond was and sheathed his sword.

Naruto found himself staring at the knight and wondering why he was staring towards him. It was then that he felt something strange moving towards him, he looked to his left and saw a deathknight slowly moving towards him. The blond looked up wanting to run upwards but he changed his mind as he saw another deathknight on the pathway above his head. As the knight started leaning towards the blond to grab him, Naruto decided to try something else.

The blond stopped channeling chakra in his feet and let his body drop in the caves pit. He grinned at them, he knew what was down there and he will use it as an escape route. As the blond reached the end of the so called pit the knights heard a splash indicating that the blond fell in water. They looked at each other and started walking away, each in another direction once again.

Naruto looked around as he was swimming in the small pond, all around him he could see the walls of the pit. He took a deep breath and dived and started looking around him under the water. He saw a small opening to his right, resurfacing, he swam where he saw the opening and then took another deep breath. He dived once again and started swimming through the opening.

The passage wasn't that long so Naruto didn't have to swim too much to get on the other side. Once he got there he resurfaced and found himself in a small room of the cave. He saw a passage. Naruto swam to the shore and once he got there he looked behind him and sighed, he must have lost the knights for now, but he wasn't sure for how long. His plan went sideways a little but there was nothing he couldn't repair.

He turned around and started running through the passage and as he was running something popped in his head. The blond created five clones and continued running with them at his side. As he took the corner he came face to face with a deathknight who swung his sword cutting him and his clones. All six Naruto's disappeared in a puff of smoke and the knight turned around and started walking away.

The real Naruto who was hanging on top of the caves ceiling not far away from where the knight was received the clones' memories. It was then that he realized it, the knights knew where he was going, they knew his moves. It was like they could see him through the walls. After he created six clones he jumped away in a small opening in the wall and crawled in another passage. He had the feeling that the knights knew how he moved and he knew that they might have knowledge of the cave and where each passage leads to.

Looking around one last time the blond dropped from the ceiling and turned around, he started running away and exited the passage in another small room that had two more passage ways. The blond turned to the right and started running, he somehow knew that if he went to the left he might end up face to face with a deathknight, he could feel the dark energy coming from that side.

As the blond entered the passage he continued to run, he then turned left and to his surprise he came face to face with what he didn't want to. Just as he was about to jump away the knight grabbed him by the throat and slammed him in the wall making the blond wince in pain. As the knight was preparing to do who knows what, Naruto replaced himself with a rock behind the knight startling his foe and surprising him. The blond didn't wait any longer and started running away in the direction the knight came from. Said knight slowly turned around and started chasing the boy.

Naruto kept on running and running, but no matter how much he ran the knight was getting closer and closer. The blond growled as he looked at the one chasing him, turning his head around he saw the passage coming once again to an end. As he exited the passage he came to a stop as he entered a dead end. The blond turned around and saw the knight at the passage ways entrance with his sword unsheathed. The knight swung the sword above the passage ways entrance making it crumble and closing the way.

Turning around the knight started walking slowly after Naruto as said boy was taking small steps back and looking around. The room's walls were too slippery for him to just climb them, there was almost nothing to hold on to. The edges in the room's walls where too far away from each other, even for him it would be hard to climb just by using his chakra. The blond looked at the knight and cursed, took out a scroll and unsealed the contents.

As the smoke cleared the knight saw Naruto holding two kunai and some rope. The blond quickly tied the wire to a kunai and threw said weapon upwards. The weapon implanted in the wall and the blond grinned. He then tied the other end of the rope to the second kunai and threw it higher than the first weapon. He then looked at the wall and started running up. He could feel his feet slip on the wet wall, luckily he reached the first kunai before he completely slipped. He grabbed the rope and started moving up towards the second kunai.

Seeing this the knight unsheathed his weapon once again and started channeling energy in it. The blond saw this through the corner of his eyes and started moving faster. As the knight released the energy, Naruto had already reached the second kunai. With a swift motion, the blond pulled the first kunai out of the wall just as the attack hit the area. He then threw the kunai upwards implanting it in the wall. Finally, he channeled chakra in his feet and jumped away, he grabbed the rope halfway to the first kunai.

The knight growled when he missed, he hissed when he saw what the boy did. He started channeling energy in the sword once again, this time he channeled more than the last time. He unleashed the energy accumulated in the sword hitting the second kunai and cutting the rope. Naruto, who hadn't reached the first kunai yet held onto the rope firmly as he was pushed towards the wall. He moved his feet in front of him and managed to loosen the impact. He then started to climb up using the rope as support.

Once the blond reached the first kunai he looked up and realized that he can now run up and grab the edge of the pit's wall. Taking a deep breath, he channeled chakra in his feet and started running upwards fast, his hand was still holding the rope. As he reached the top he grabbed the edge and pulled the rope making the kunai come out. He then threw the kunai upwards making it and the rope entangle around a pillar. The blond then started pulling himself out. As he made it out he looked down and saw the knight howl in rage, it was a frightening howl and the echo was even more frightening.

Naruto then saw the knight channel energy in his sword again and unleashing it on the sealed entrance. The debris was destroyed and the knight ran through the passage before it was blocked again by other rocks. The blond realized that he might face that knight again. He stood up and looked around trying to figure out where the exit was, the entrance through which he came.

Sighing the blond started running towards the only passage he could see and as he was running he couldn't help shake the feeling that something was watching him. He looked behind him, he looked above and underneath him, but he didn't see anything. It was strange, he was sure something was watching him but he could see what. He had this feeling ever since he entered the cave.

As the blond exited the passage he grinned as he realized that he was back from where he first started. Running fast the blond took the match out and jumped on the entrance's wall where he had placed the dynamite. He lit the wires and then jumped down, he then jumped out of the cave and the dynamite exploded making the entrance crumble and trapping the knights inside. The blond grinned as he looked at the now closed entrance, he turned around and his eyes widened.

In front of his stood two of the five knights, he looked at the shocked beyond believe, he knew that all five had been chasing him and he knew that all five should still be inside, so why where this two out?

"_We have eyes…"_ one of the knight said.

"_We can see you wherever you go."_ the second one added.

"_The walls have eyes…"_ once again the first knight said.

"_The walls have ears."_the second one added and then pointed behind Naruto.

The blond spun around and his eyes widened as a strange ghost like creature was standing there behind him. This ghost was different from other. It had no legs, it's arms resembled claws, it's eyes where yellow, it had no mouth or resemblance of it ever having, same thing for the nose. And unlike other ghosts he had seen this one was black like the smoke, he could even see particles of what seemed like black smoke dropping from the ghost's body.

"W-wh-what is t-that?" the blond stuttered as he looked at the strange ghost.

"_Our eyes…"_ the first knight replied.

"_Our ears…"_ the second added.

"_The shade."_ they simultaneously replied.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, he read about these ghosts, they were used by the Scourge for scouting because during the night or in dark places these things were invisible to the eye, no one apart from an undead could see them. Or at least that was in the past, gnomes had invented machines, goggles, that could see them but he didn't have such an item. He knew something was watching him but he didn't know it was this thing.

Turning his attention to the knights the blond glared at them. The two knights started moving towards the blond with the intent to capture him. One of them took out a chain from what it seemed, it was a bit different from other chains. This one had spikes everywhere. The blond gulped, clearly they were pissed and wanted to torture him a little.

"Fuck this!" the blond shouted as he made a familiar hand sign. About twenty clones popped into existence making the knights stop in their tracks. "Plan B!" he shouted as the clones and him charged forward towards the enemy.

The knights got in a defensive stage, they already knew that if they hit these clones hard enough they would disappear. They held onto their shield tight, they intended to bash the living hell out of the clones and the brat. If they are lucky they might hit the brat as well and drive him into unconsciousness.

As the clones got closer the knights bent a little and raised their shields, but, they didn't expect the clones to jump on their shields, then on their heads and kicked them in the back of their heads. The two riders fell on the ground face first, they could hear foot steps in the distance and they realized that the blond was getting away. Simultaneously the knights roared in anger.

Glancing behind, the blond saw the knights jumping back on their feet and mounting their skeletal horses. He started pumping chakra in his feet and started running faster, he was keeping a fairly good distance between him and the knights. Glancing behind once again the blond narrowed his eyes as he saw the two knights with their swords in their hands and channeling energy in it.

Looking to his left the blond saw a small opening, he turned to the left and started running, he knew he was on top of a small mountain but this was a desperate moment and desperate moments call for desperate measures. As he neared the edge of the mountain, the blond jumped and channeled chakra in his feet. The blond hit the ground at the base of the mountain and grit his teeth, he felt a surge of pain in his legs as he hit the ground, luckily, Kyuubi's chakra started healing his tissues.

The blond looked up, it was a long fall, the mountain was almost as tall as the Hokage Monument, maybe a bit smaller. Shaking his head he looked around to see where he was. He could see a road to his far right, surely the knights would come from there as the road seemed to lead up to the mountain, he could see another edge of the plateau, or whatever he was standing on, in front of him. He stood up and walked towards the edge and looked around.

In front of him, just a few kilometers away, was a small village. He couldn't see it clearly but it seemed like there were people there. He looked to his left and saw a river not far away, but something else caught his eyes, to his left, far away, was a tall wall, it could only mean that Arathi was beyond that wall. He grinned and decided to cross the river and get to the other side of the bank and continue his journey through the woods.

The blond looked behind, he couldn't see anything, he looked towards the road and his eyes narrowed when he saw the Shade there, it was looking around, probably trying to find him. The blond quickly jumped away towards the river and started running, he didn't want to get spotted, as long as the Shade won't see him the knights won't know where he is.

As the blond was running towards the river he realized that he was also getting closer to the village. As he realized that he started moving slower, he didn't know what was in the village or who lived in it. The blond heard something moving in the forest, quickly, he stealthed and waited patiently to see who it was. The blond looked to his right and saw a patrol of about five undead coming into view.

Naruto looked at the undead carefully, these guys didn't look like the Scourge. He then realized that these guys were the Forsaken, they came from the village and that means that the village belonged to the Forsaken. He looked towards it again and more carefully, it was only now that he saw that some buildings were destroyed and that undead where walking all around the place.

Looking back at the guards he saw them stop moving and looking around. The blond held his breath for a second hoping that they haven't seen him. He didn't know how strong these guys were but the stronger one was the easier it was to see someone like Naruto, even if he was stealthed.

"_You hear something?"_ asked one of the guards in a crackling voice.

"_Yeah…it sounds awfully familiar."_ another one replied.

The guards turned to their left and Naruto looked to see what they were looking at. His eyes narrowed as he saw the Shade there looking around, it was trying to spot the blond. Though he wondered why he could see it. There was some shade here, surely it could become invisible to the eye, the forest wasn't that dense.

"_Look, it's one of those…"_ one of the guards said as he pointed towards the shade that looked back at him.

"_Kill it, who knows what it might be reporting."_ another one said as he charged forward with his axe raised.

The Shade dodged the attack and turned around and started leaving. _"Don't let it get away! Kill it!"_ one of the guards yelled as they all chased after the Shade.

As they disappeared from view Naruto sighed in relief and unstealthed. He turned his attention back to where the river was and started running. The blond was glad that those undead started chasing after the Shade, it would give him some time to get away. He didn't like getting caught in the night here, especially with those ghosts trying to find him and the knights chasing after him.

As the blond reached the river bank he stopped for a second and took a deep breath. He took his mask down and started washing his face with the rivers water. He looked around and saw many strange creatures, he could see what looked like turtles only that they were bigger and had strange razor teeth. He sighed, he was in a different world and things here where much more different, but he didn't expect this kind of animal.

Shrugging, the blond stood up and placed his mask back on his face. He took a few steps back and then he ran towards the river, he jumped over it and landed on the other bank. The river wasn't that big after all but he didn't want to get wet any further than he was. As he landed, the blond looked behind him once again and then started running again. He could see a castle, or a keep, forming in the distance. He raised an eyebrow wondering who the structure belonged to.

As he got closer to the structure the blond saw it was destroyed, the outer walls were still intact in some places, the keep itself was no more, there were some towers left. In short, the so called castle was nothing more than ruins. Though he could see human's there, they looked like thugs. Or maybe one of those criminal syndicates that he had read about. The blond shrugged not carrying since he was just passing by, he could see the large wall in the distance getting closer and closer by the minute.

Naruto looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark, he had been running for a few good hours. He looked back at the castle and at the thugs and realized that if he tried to go around it then it would take too long and it would get dark outside, thus giving the Shade a perfect chance to find him.

Naruto closed his eyes and shifted in a small one-tailed fox. He opened his eyes and dashed out of the forest hoping the thugs will ignore him. As he passed the first thug, he saw him looking at him strangely but shrugging it of and looking back at what he was looking before. The blond grinned realizing that he can pass now without them attacking him or trailing him.

As he was running he saw two archers practicing on some posts. The archers stopped firing their arrows and looked at the running fox, Naruto could clearly see a devious smirk on one of the archers faces. Said archer turned to his companion and grinned at him.

"Let's see who hits it first." he said with a devious grin.

The other one grinned in reply. "Let's…" he said as he put an arrow on his boy and started taking aim.

The blond paled when he heard that, he started running faster. He looked at the archers and saw them firing the first wave of arrows towards him. The blond leaped to the side avoiding the arrows and making the two archers look at him with stunned faces.

"Never seen that before." one of them said.

"Heh…it's a smart fox…" the second said "Who hits it will receive the other guys meal tonight." he said looking at his companion with a smirk.

"You're on." the first one replied with a smirk of his own as he placed the second arrow him his bow.

The blond gulped, he saw the second wave coming towards him as he was running, he jumped away avoiding them once again. He growled as he looked at them. The two archers just laughed at him as they placed their arrows on their bows once again. They fired the third wave and Naruto jumped away once again.

"That's it…" the blond growled as he started shifting back to his original form.

The two thugs looked at the fox with their mouths hanging open, first it spoke, then it started changing becoming taller and taller until it turned into what looked like a rogue. Said rogue glared at them as he took a strange scroll out of his arm and unsealed a bow, but with no arrows.

"Let's see how you like it." Naruto growled as he took an arrow out of the ground and placed it on the bow.

The blond took aim and pulled the string back, he then let go of the arrow and said projectile flew towards its target. The arrow implanted itself in one of the archer's skull making his eyes roll inside and drop on the ground dead with his mouth hanging open.

The second archer looked at his fallen companion and then at the blond, he looked at his companion once again and growled. "You will pay for that, whatever you are." he hissed as he took an arrow out and placed it on the bow.

"Bring it." the blond said as he took another arrow from the ground and placed it on the bow. They both took aim at the same time, the archer fired first, Naruto turned his body to the left avoiding the arrow and then fired his own arrow. His projectile flew towards the target but missed as the archer jumped away just in time.

Naruto took another arrow out of the ground fast and placed it on the bow, he took aim and pulled the string back, as the archer stood up and turned towards the blond an arrow entered his skull between his eyes. The thug's eyes rolled back and he dropped on the ground. Naruto sneered at the fallen thug and walked towards his body.

"Scumbag." he said as he spat of the dead body. He leaned down and grabbed the man's arrow pouch and strapped it to his back. He glared at the dead body one last time before dashing towards the wall separating this place from Arathi Highlands.

* * *

It wasn't long after the sun set and Naruto reached the wall. He decided against using the large doors to pass in Arathi and decided on climbing the wall and jumping on the other side. The blond looked at the wall in awe, it was almost as big as the one back in Konoha, a idea smaller than the one back home. He grinned as he started running up the wall and when he got the top he looked around.

In front of him was Arathi Highlands, behind him stood the area he had just been in, if he remembered correctly from the maps he studied the area was called Hillsbrad Foothills. Looking back towards Arathi he saw the farm where he was last before he was taken to Undercity. It was a fair distance from here to the farm. It would take him a bit longer to get back to the camp. Still, he wondered if the rest had already made it back, he said that they were going to Refugee Point.

Shaking his head the blond jumped down from the wall and landed in Arathi Highlands, he looked towards the farm and wondered if it was alright to run towards it and then from there to retrace his steps towards the camp. He sighed and sat down to think, if the undead was still there it could pose a threat and they might follow him back to the camp, but if the organization was back at the camp then the undead wouldn't try to capture him…wouldn't they?

"_Kyuubi, you there?"_ asked the blond.

"_**Yeah, I'm here…"**_replied the fox _**"Or in case you forgot, there is no way for me to leave you without killing you and maybe even me."**_ he said.

"_Yeah…whatever…listen, do you think it's wise to go to that farm?"_ the blond asked looking at the farm again.

"_**Should be, I mean if there are undead there we can fight them now without fearing that they will hurt those two."**_the fox replied shrugging.

Then Naruto realized something. _"Hey, where have you been when those deathknights attacked?"_ he asked angry.

"_**Sleeping…I still had to recover my energy after losing my tails."**_ he replied tiredly. _**"Even now I'm not fully recovered, need to sleep for the last tail."**_ the fox said as he cut the mental link and went back to sleep.

Naruto sighed, he stood up and started running towards the farm. He was holding the bow in his right hand, he took an arrow from the pouch and placed it on the bow in case he needed to fire it. As he was running he could hear the wolves howling in the night, he even saw some wolves not far from his location looking at him and trailing after him.

"This day couldn't get any worse" the blond said as he saw the wolves charging towards him. He hated having to fight his way time and time again. He took aim with his bow and fired at a wolf hitting it in the head and killing it.

He took out another arrow and placed it on the bow, he took aim and fired at another wolf, but the wolf moved away and avoided the arrow. The blond decided to fire again, he took another arrow out and fired at the same wolf only to see it side step, the arrow scratched his leg a little.

Naruto growled as he strapped the bow to his back and unsheathed his weapons. He stopped running and turned towards the pack of wolves coming towards him. As the first wolf got close and jumped towards the blond his head was cut of in a swift motion. Naruto then created two clones and started fighting the wolves of.

The blond saw a wolf ready to jump on him through the corner of his eyes, he moved his open palm towards it and roots appeared out of the ground grabbing the wolf and holding it in place. A clone then appeared and stabbed the animal killing it. The real Naruto then turned around and fired a fireball at an incoming wolf making it fly away in a nearby tree.

The blond fell on the ground face first as a wolf jumped on his back, just as the wolf was about to bite him the blond replaced himself with another wolf making the previous one biting his comrade. A pained howl was heard as the bitten wolf shook the one that hurt him of him. It then stood up and attacked his so called companion.

Seeing this, the wolves turned their attention towards the two that were fighting, Naruto sheathed his weapons and dashed away while the wolves where distracted, he had to admit it that it was a good diversion.

As Naruto got to the farm he was surprised to see it was abandoned, no one was there. The house looked damaged and so did the barn, surely no one lived here so he started running again, retracing his steps from a few days ago. As he was running he looked behind to see if anything or anyone was following him, he grinned when he saw that he wasn't followed. He looked in front of him once more, Refugee Point wasn't far.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, first of all it might have sucked, it might have not. I don't really remember how the deathknights from Naxxramas look like or what attacks they have and use…so I improvised a little hehe. As for the Shade, it is a scout unit used in Warcraft 3 that I decided to implement here, the Shade still is in World of Warcraft only that you can see it any time, kill it and it fights back, the Shade from Warcraft 3 was just a scout and didn't fight back.**

**Now for the level update. Naruto is level 43, Seyah is level 43 and Finia is level 42. And someone told me in the last review that the level cap for mobs was raised to 70 recently, I know that…but we are talking about Azeroth here, meaning that monsters at up to 60 (sometimes a little higher like 62), the ones that are 70 (up to 72 or 73 sometimes) are in Outland, I will get to that part but later…**

**On a final note, my apologies for all my mistakes and grammar errors...(it's hard to write a fic when you are studying lol)**


	21. Towards the sand

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft

**Chapter 21: Towards the sand…**

Pant. Pant. The blond was keeping his head down and panting, trying to catch his breath, no one likes running for hours and his body clearly said that. The blond raised his head and looked in front of him, Refugee Point was just a few meters away, he just needed to cross the hill up front and he will be there. The blond looked behind and saw a dark cloud, like any other ninja he considered it a bad omen.

The blond's mind was racing with thoughts, he needed to do something, the Scourge might still be on his trail, if he stays put they might catch up, he needed to go somewhere safe, he needed to leave this continent with the two girls. Then again he knew that the guys from the Shimmering Winds won't let him leave alone, without them in other words. He didn't mind, he could use the help and he could use more companions, besides he still had a lot of tricks to learn.

Shaking his head the blond started walking slowly and painfully up the hill. As he reached the top he took a deep breath and looked in front of him, he could clearly see Refugee Point, the guards were patrolling, the fire was burning and he could see the horses of the organization's members. The blond smiled and sighed in relief, if they were here that meant that Seyah and Finia were safe.

Wiping the sweat of his forehead, the blond started running towards the camp. As he was running the guards on station turned their attention towards him and tensed, as the blond got closer they relaxed recognizing him. Two of the guards approached the blond as he stopped in front of them. The guards saluted the blond with respect making him look at them strangely.

"Welcome back Byakko, sir." one of the guards said keeping a straight face but Naruto could see the respect in his eyes.

"Umm…it's good to be back?" Naruto asked taken by surprise by the salute and the respectful tone.

"We were waiting for your arrival sir, captain Nials is also waiting for you." the second guard said towards the blond.

"Right…umm…care to tell me why you are so…respectful?" he asked blinking in curiosity.

The guards looked at each other and then at the blond with a smile on their face. "Quite simple sir, we have heard of your brave deeds in protecting the princess and everyone here at Refugee Point came to respect you more than before." he said.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Ok…" he said still shocked "Is Finia here?" he asked.

The second guard nodded. "Yes, she is debating the next move in the tent over there." he said turning around and pointing towards a large tent that had the organizations horses near it.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks." he said as he started walking away, the guards returned to their posts.

As Naruto reached the tent he heard people talking inside, he could clearly hear Finia arguing with the organizations mage from what it seemed. Curios as to what was happening the blond waited outside and started listening to the conversation.

"My princess, you must understand, we cannot wait here for him." the mage said.

"I don't care, we will wait and that's final." Finia countered angrily.

"But you heard captain Nials, there was a Scarlet patrol here two days ago, they might be retuning from Southshore any time." the mage argued.

"Are you expecting me to leave Naruto behind?" the girl asked furiously.

"No your highness, we can leave a message telling him where to look for us and we will depart." Silin replied to the girl's question.

"And what about the deathknights?" Finia asked slamming her hands on the table. "If they catch Naruto then…then…" Naruto heard her starting to whimper and sob.

"Your highness, I know you love the boy but it's not like you are going to marry him…" the mage pressed on.

"It is!" she shouted back startling the mage and the rest of the people in the room. "I didn't tell him, but I would be more than happy to marry him and for him to become the king of Stormwind." she shouted.

Naruto lowered his head after hearing that and wiped a tear of happiness from his eyes. "And not just me." she then said making Naruto raise his head. "Seyah will also marry him."

"What?" shouted the entire room and Naruto outside started choking on the air he was breathing. "That's impossible." someone in the room said.

"It cannot be done." another added.

"It can, or have you forgotten about the history? There was one king that had two wives." she argued.

"That was because of necessity." the mage replied calmly "He had to marry both to unite two factions that had been at war and unite the humans under one banner."

"So what?" Finia asked stubbornly "Can't we do this to strengthen our allegiance with Darnassus?" she asked.

"She is not of royal blood." the mage said pointing towards a figure next to Finia.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked inside making everyone look at him, the blond glared at the mage who looked at him with a raise eyebrow. "Since when do you care if she is of royal blood or not?" asked Naruto. Just as the mage was about to reply Naruto continued "I'm not of royal blood, but if Finia wants to marry me I will gladly accept it, would you go against her wishes?" he asked stopping next to Finia.

"Naruto…" she said looking at him, the blond looked at her and then at Seyah and gave them an eye smile. The girls teared up as they looked at him.

"Did you think I was going to die?" he asked calmly. "You don't have to worry about me, it takes more than a couple of deathknights to take down Uzumaki Naruto." he said with a chuckle as he cupped the girl's cheeks in his hands. "Don't cry…alright?" he asked.

"Well it's nice to see you in one piece brat." Tyrasves said with a grin "Seems like I was wrong about you, you can hold it in tough situations."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, he the opened his eyes and turned towards the table and placed his hands on it. "Alright, listen, we have problems." he said gaining everyone's attention.

"What problems?" the mage asked.

"While I was trying to trick the knights into trapping them in a cave I found out that they constantly watched my every move with a Shade." he said making everyone tense.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Nials shaking slightly "Are they heading here?" she asked.

"Possibly…" the blond acknowledged "I managed to trap three of the five knights in a cave…"

"That won't hold them." a gnome from the organization said.

"Kulian is right." admitted Tyrasves "It will take more than that to stop a deathknight."

"It doesn't matter, it bought us precious time." the blond said "I lost track of the Shade in Hillsbrad Foothills, but I don't know for how long." he admitted. "They might be heading here as we speak." he said.

"What should we do?" asked Silin.

"We need to leave the continent." the blond replied shocking everyone. "I've been measuring the options, we cannot go to Outland that's for sure." he said as everyone in the organization nodded. "We cannot return to Deadwind Pass because of the Scarlet…" this time Finia nodded.

"But why towards Kalimdor? Why not Ironforge?" asked Seyah curios.

"If we go to Ironforge we will encounter two problems, the first will be that the undead will most likely follow us there and attack the city, and that there might be Stormwind patrols there." replied Naruto to the girl.

"So where do you plan on going in Kalimdor? Darnassus would be a good idea but we cannot just go there and tell them that we are hiding the princess from Stormwind and her father." the organizations mage replied to the blond.

"Do you guys by any chance have a hiding place in Kalimdor?" Naruto asked "It would be the best solution to hide there for a while." he admitted.

Silin scratched his chin and took a map from his pocket and placed it on the table, he opened it and looked over it tracing the areas with a finger. He then stopped over a region named Tanaris and tapped on it.

"We have a hiding place there…in Tanaris…" he said and then moved his finger over the map again and stopped over a outpost. "We also are in good terms with the outpost in Feralas and we can hide there as well." he said looking at the blond.

"The best option would be Tanaris, who knows what spies can be in the outpost…" replied Naruto.

"What about the Horde?" Tyrasves asked making everyone look at her.

"What about it?" Kulian asked.

"From what Zagark told us a bunch of Orc's wanted to take the princess to Thrall for her father's mistakes." she replied.

Naruto looked at the girl in question and saw her with her head down. The blond smiled and moved his arm around her shoulder and brought her close to him. She looked up at the blond and smiled moving her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Don't worry, I will protect her, even if it kills me…" the blond said looking at Seyah. "I will protect both of them…" he then looked at everyone "…even if I have to go alone, I will go to Tanaris." he said sternly.

The organization members looked at each other and then towards the blond. "If you go, we will go." the mage said "We have been given the task to protect the princess at all costs…" he said.

"Good…we need to take a boat tonight and go there." Naruto said.

"Why tonight?" asked Finia.

"From what I heard there was a Scarlet patrol a few days here…" Naruto said.

"Wait, you were spying on us?" asked Finia backing away slightly.

"I was curios why people were yelling." the blond replied with a grin.

The girl looked at him and then glared. "You know…you will have a lot to make up for." she said and Naruto blinked at her.

"For what?" he asked not understanding.

"For playing hero." Seyah replied to his question looking angrily at him.

"What?" the blond shouted shocked. "I had to do something or else they would have caught us…and I can't risk loosing you two."

"Then you would risk your own life?" asked Finia tearing up again "You would play the bait and die?"

Naruto tried to reply but Seyah cut him off. "If you died, do you think we would have been happy?" she asked also tearing up.

Naruto looked between the two girls not knowing how to reply or what to do. They were about to cry for something he had done, because they were worried for him. Naruto lowered his head and then looked up again at the two girls. He moved towards them and grabbed them, pulling them in a hug.

"I know I said this before, but you aren't going to lose me…not now, not ever." he said letting the two girls cry in his shoulder.

Silin coughed gaining the blond's attention "I don't want to be rude, but is there another reason you want to leave tonight?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes there is, I want to be sure I completely lose the deathknights, if they are on their way here we cannot risk it…you said it yourself that you cannot take down five at the same time." he replied to the mage's question.

Silin nodded. "It would require at least twenty of our best to take five at the same time." he admitted. "Very well, we will pack our things and leave now." he said turning around and walking towards the exit.

Naruto looked down at the girl and tightened his hold on them, he lowered his head a little and whispered in their ears. "Go and get ready, take all your stuff and meet me back here." he said to them kissing them gently on their heads.

The girls nodded and moved away from Naruto, they whipped their tears and turned around leaving the tent. Naruto sighed and turned around and looked at the remaining people, Silveneah and Nials. The blond smiled at the two.

The night elf woman walked over to Naruto and stopped in front of him. The blond raised an eyebrow. "Naruto…" she said "Do take care of my sister and don't break her heart." she said seriously.

The blond nodded. "Don't worry…she's safe with me…I give you my word." he told her as the woman nodded and smiled.

"Naruto." Nials said gaining the blond's attention.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want you to know that everyone here in Refugee Point came to respect you greatly." she said as the blond smiled under his mask "I want you to know that whenever you are in trouble…look for us, call us, we will come." she said.

"Where are you going with this?" Naruto asked catching the hint in her words.

"The princess wants to marry you, that means that you will become king, when that happens…if that happens, we will become your army without any questions asked." she said as she bowed down.

"Nials?" the blond asked shocked.

"The people of Stromgarde will gladly accept you as their leader if you promise that once you become our king you will return Stromgarde keep to us and help us rebuild it." she said as she kneeled down in front of the blond.

"Your deeds speak highly, the princess acknowledges you and trusts you more than life, you have proved to be a capable warrior and a great leader…we will gladly become your followers, we will fight at your side and die at your side now and forever." she said seriously.

Naruto looked at the woman before him and couldn't help but blink in wonder, he had never had anyone, absolutely anyone say this kind of words towards him. It was new to him, it was shocking, it was beyond belief. He didn't know what to say…what to do. An entire army would gladly accept him and follow him for just a promise, one that he will have to keep.

"Nials…" the blond said "I…this is too much to think…I don't know if I am suited to be a king or anything like that…but Finia trusts me…" he said "So I can't let her down, therefore, if I do become king I promise you that we will take Stromgarde back and we will return it to its formal glory." the blond declared with a grin.

"Many thanks lord Naruto." the woman said as she stood up. "My men will forever remember you and we will forever follow you."

"You don't really have to." the blond said scratching the back of his head embarrassed. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it, even if I don't become king I will still help you get the keep back and even if I have to work by myself I will help you rebuild everything." he said with a grin.

The woman grinned back and bowed down. "Many thanks lord."

"Please don't call me that." Naruto deadpanned, he didn't like to be called so formal, he was no lord, he was no important person, you could say he was just a peasant in this world.

"As you wish…but keep in mind, if you ever need our assistance feel free to call for us." she said as she left the tent.

Naruto sighed. "Pretty popular you're becoming." Silveneah admitted as she giggled.

"Yeah…I never thought things would turn like this." he said as he started walking towards the exit. "By the way, where is Nightwalker?" he asked.

"The same place you left him of course, I fed him while you were gone, but please…next time…warn us before you disappear with my sister." she said with a small laugh.

Naruto turned towards her and grinned, he then turned towards the exit and started walking. "You are coming with us right?" he asked.

"Of course, my sister is with you, while I trust that you will protect her I still want to make sure she will be safe." she said sternly.

Naruto nodded as he left the tent. He then started walking away until he reached the stables. He nodded at the guards who saluted him with respect making his feel better for some strange reason, he liked this kind of attention, he wanted it to last. The blond entered the stable and looked around, he spotted the druid's nightsaber sleeping in a corner.

"Nightwalker!" Naruto called, the cat's ears moved at the sound and its eyes opened scanning the area. They rested on Naruto. Nightwalker stood up and stretched yawning loudly. It then walked towards the blond and started moving around him purring like a cat and making Naruto chuckle.

"You missed me didn't you?" he asked as the cat placed its head on his shoulder. "Come on…" Naruto said putting his hand on the cat's head. "Let's find the girls."

Nightwalker made a sound of agreement and lowered its body letting the blond climb up. Naruto get on the cat's back and said cat stood up and started walking out of the stables slowly. As they got outside Naruto took a deep breath enjoying the night and looked around as the cat continued walking for both of them. There was nothing out of order, he could see the organization members mounting up and preparing to leave.

Naruto stopped in front of the tent he and the girl's shared. A few seconds later Finia and Seyah came out wearing their armors. Finia was wearing a long priest robe with blue stripes coming down from her shoulders, she had a pair of green gloves, blue boots, a necklace resembling a leaf tied to her neck, two rings on a finger each and green cape with blue edges. She held the staff that Naruto had given her. The girl smiled at the blond who smiled back at her.

He then turned to look at Seyah and see what she was wearing, it shocked him a little. The girl had a metallic chest armor that covered her assets yet showed them really good, the armor stopped above her belly. Her pants were made out of leather, they had a light brown color. She had a long cape colored green in the middle and black on the edges, she wore black gloves and a pair of black boots. Tied to her back was the bow Naruto had given her not long ago. The blond smiled at her as well.

Naruto looked up in front and saw Silveneah approaching on top of her own nightsaber and the rest of the organization members. He looked at everyone and saw that they were all ready. Then he looked at Silveneah, the woman tossed a backpack towards him which he caught with ease. He opened it and found his remaining scrolls inside, he grinned and placed the backpack inside a container.

"Alright…I will take care of Finia." Naruto said as he told Nightwalker to lean down. Finia then positioned herself behind Naruto and strapped her staff to her back.

"Come on Seyah, you're with me for now." said Silveneah as the girl got on her sisters nightsaber sitting behind her.

"So where to?" asked Silin.

"Wetlands, Menethil harbor, we will take a boat to Dustwallow March from there." the blond replied to the mage who nodded.

Naruto then told Nightwalker to start moving and the fox did as it was told. Silveneah moved next to the blond while the organization members moved behind him. As they were making their way out of them camp, Naruto, and the rest of the group, was surprised when they saw that every single guard and soldier lined up and started saluting the blond as he was passing.

As they reached the end of the long line of soldiers and at the exit of the camp they saw Nials waiting for them with Gerret and Oslight next to her with a grin on his face. He was holding something in his hands wrapped in silk. The blond stopped in front of them and raised an eyebrow. The marshal walked over to Naruto and raised the item he was holding up to him. The blond raise an eyebrow and took the item in his hands and took the wrapping off revealing a sword.

The sword had a brown hilt and golden endings resembling a eagles wings, at the bottom of the hilt there was a small diamond colored blue. The blade was large and it looked powerful, there was also a strange red glow around it. The blond, curios moved his finger towards the glow and was amazed when he felt heat radiating from it, he looked at the marshal curios.

"That sword served me well in my time, while I was just a private, I feel you can have it as a token of appreciation." he said

"But I didn't do anything." the blond said amazed.

Oslight shook his head. "You killed two Syndicate leaders that were giving us a lot of trouble and protected the princess no matter what, you deserve it." he said with a smile.

"Thanks…" the blond said looking at the sword.

"It's enchanted." Oslight said making Naruto's eyes widen "The enchant will made the sword burn anyone on contact, fry the enemy's skin and clothing…" he said with a pleased grin.

Naruto grinned back at the marshal. "Thanks, it means a lot." he said as the marshal nodded.

"Take care Naruto, and take care of the princess as well." he said with a bow.

Naruto nodded and sheathed the weapon, he then strapped it to his back and started moving forward, he nodded again at Nials who saluted back and once he passed her he ordered Nightwalker to dash away towards Menethil. It was a good thing that druid traveled a lot, because Nightwalker knew the roads now and there was no way he could get lost when the cat was with him.

The blond looked behind and saw the rest of the organization members following him and Silveneah with Seyah not far behind. He looked pass the group one last time at the camp and smiled, he met a lot of interesting people and made some friends, he never expected for someone like them to accept him like that. It made him feel happy, he had no doubts, there was no way he was going back home now…people needed him here.

* * *

Ten riders passed with great speed over the bridge leading towards Menethil harbor, the dwarf guards blinked as they saw that, the riders passed like lighting by them, it's like they were in a hurry or something was chasing them. The guards looked at each other and then at the port-city gates and then back at each other.

"Shimmering Winds." one of them said.

"Aye…always in an 'urry." the some replied shaking his head.

Naruto looked at his surroundings, at the buildings and at the guards patrolling the streets. There were more guards now due to the fact that it was the middle of the night. Everything was different now at night, there weren't so many people out and the port-city seemed peaceful and different from the busy commercial point it was during the morning. The group made their way towards the boats, more precisely towards the one that was ready to depart to Kalimdor.

As they reached a large boat the group stopped and Silin got of his horse and walked towards a crewmember that was checking some crates. The man heard Silin approaching and raised his head to look who it was, his eyes widened as he saw the mage. Naruto learned during their trip to Menethil that the Shimmering Winds were well known and respected by the Alliance.

"How can I help you?" the man asked looking at the mage.

"Do you have free cabins for a ten people?" asked the mage.

"Yes we have, do you desire to reach Dustwallow Marsh?" he asked.

Silin nodded. "Yes, we want to get there." he replied as he put his hand in his pocket and took out a small bag filled with coins. "We will pay a lot for our safe arrival there." he said.

The man looked at the bag and then turned around. "Captain!" he shouted and a muscular man walked down from the boat on the docks.

"What is it?" he asked.

"These people desire to reach Dustwallow March and will pay good." the crew man said.

The captain looked at Silin. "We were preparing to leave, we have free cabins…" he said as he turned around "Come on board." he told them.

Silin nodded and threw the small bag to the captain who caught it with ease. Naruto got of the nightsaber and then took Finia in his arms and helped her down. He then took out the container and looked at the cat that was growling at him. The blond laughed nervously as he looked at the nightsaber.

"I swear I won't forget to bring you out once we reach shore." he said. The cat seemed to accept the promise and disappeared in the container.

Naruto placed the container in his pocket and took Finia's hand, he then looked to see where Seyah was and saw her walking towards him. The blond grinned and took the huntresses hand as well and walked on board the ship. Finia moved her free hand behind her head and covered her face with a cowl, her silver hair could be seen coming out of her cowl.

The girls and Naruto walked on board and looked around. Naruto looked at the organization members and noted each one. There was Silin, the leader of the group – a human mage, there was Tyrasves – the night elf rogue, Kulian – the gnome warlock, Hindus – the human rogue, Hemastos – the dwarf warrior, he wasn't much of a talker and Czejin – the human paladin. The last two didn't talk very much and Naruto was glad that Czejin wasn't an arrogant bastard like the first paladin he met.

Silin was a man in his early thirties, he had brown hair, he had a strange collar like armor around his neck, he wore a light blue robe with many designs on it, his shoulder pads were like three in one, there was a pad over another sustained by magic. They were floating one above another, they were also colored in a light blue, his gloves were light blue and his gloves fingers were brown, his shoes were light blue and he had a staff in his hands with a strange circle at one end moving clockwise and crystal floating above it. **(1)**

Kulian had a black cowl over his head, Naruto had never seen his face. His shoulder guard had spikes coming out of it and strange white particles could be seen coming out of them, his gloves looked like claws and like his shoulder guards they were colored in a dark blue color. His robe was a mixture between black and gold and had a skull in the middle, his shoes where black. Naruto had never seen the warlock with a weapon so far, he presumed he had a dagger. **(2)**

Hindus had the same armor that Razor had the last time Naruto had met him, he had two daggers strapped to his waist, one was leaking green substance, poison, and the other was leaking fire from what it seemed. Hemastos wore the same armor as the dwarf, Von, he had a shield on his back with the design of a dragon's head and it was colored black with red lines, his sword resembled a scimitar.

Czejin, like Kulian, the blond had never seen his face. His face was covered by a plate helmet that seemed to be made out of crystals, his shoulder pads were a light purple and had crystal shards floating above his shoulders, his bracers were thicker than anyone's and had a crystal embalmed in them, his gloves were light purple, his chest armor had a blue crystal over his stomach and the armor itself had a strange design, his pants continued the chest armors design and his boots were surprisingly earthly brown. He had a large hammer strapped to his back. **(3)**

"Let me show you the free cabins." the captain said motioning to the group to follow him.

The group descended on the stairs until they reached the dormitory level of the ship. The captain told them that all the rooms are free since no one usually travels at night and after that he left. Naruto moved to the first room and opened the door, like in the first boat in which he had traveled, the room was fairly big and had two beds. The blond walked in follow by Finia.

"Princess, are you going to stay with him?" asked Silin somewhat confused.

"Of course I am." she said smiling "He is my boyfriend, mine and Seyah's…" she replied with a giggle. "Besides, I trust him fully…" she told the mage as she took the blond's arm and held on to it.

The blond smiled and placed his hand on her cheek making her smiled and lean her head on his hand. "Alright…take care of her…" the mage said as he started walking away.

"You don't mind if I stay here, right?" asked Seyah walking in.

The blond and Finia looked at her and smiled. "Of course not." giggled Finia.

"Sure you can stay." the blond said as he extended his hand to the night elf. The huntress smiled and took the hand and walked in.

"Sis, don't forget him." said Silveneah as she passed by the door, a few moments later the panthers head appeared.

"Sevin!" called Seyah "Come here…" she said placing her hands on her knees. The panther walked in and purr as he moved near its master's feet. The girl giggled at petted her pet.

"Alright you two, get comfortable." the blond said as he closed the door and locked it. He then walked to one of the beds and sat down closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to relax.

Naruto the proceeded to take his weapons of and placed them on the table, he then took his mask of and placed it on the weapons. He took his shoes off and got on the bed and leaned in it closing his eyes and sighing tiredly, he couldn't wait to sleep a little. He opened his eyes as he heard a metallic sound, he saw Seyah working on her chest armor, he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto looking at her.

The girl raised her head and smiled. "Taking of my armor, you don't expect me to sleep with this on me now do you?" she asked giggling.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait…do you…" he stopped asking as the girl removed her chest piece revealing a bra. The blond sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't have anything under that…" the blond replied with a shrug.

Seyah blushed. "Unlike other night elf's I wear a bra under my armor…" she said looking at the floor.

Naruto nodded and turned his head towards Finia, the girl had removed her cowl by now and she had placed her staff near the table. She then stretched and then looked at Naruto and smiled.

"How long will it take us to reach Dustwallow?" Naruto asked.

"Up to five days, depending on the weather." replied Finia. "Why is that?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Just curios." he admitted.

"Umm…where will I sleep?" asked Seyah still standing in the same spot. Finia looked at her and Naruto did the same.

"You could sleep with Finia." the blond replied.

The girl in question thought of something and grinned towards the blond. "Better yet, you could sleep with Naruto." she said making the boy look at her. "We can take turns, one night I sleep with him and one night you sleep with him." she said.

"Ok." the huntress replied happily as she leaped towards the blond's bed. Naruto sighed and got out of the bed letting Seyah sleep near the wall, while the huntress got in bed Naruto walked over to Finia and sat on his knees in front of her.

"Sleep well my love." he said giving her a kiss on the lips which she returned.

"You too…" she replied.

The blond stood up and walked over to his bed which he was now temporarily sharing with Seyah. He got in the bed and covered himself and the huntress with the blanket. Once that was done he turned his head towards the girl who moved as close as she could to him. She moved her head close to him and captured his lips in a small passionate kiss. As they broke the kiss, Seyah placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sleep well my huntress." said the blond wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, he could feel her breasts press on his stomach making him blush in the process and Seyah as well.

"You too foxy…" she replied, once again the blond thought he heard her purr. He chuckled thinking that she could purr.

Naruto started moving his had on her bare back, excluding the bras fabric of course. As the girl moved her head on his chest, her cyan hair fell on the blond's chest as well. Naruto never did say it but he liked her hair a lot, he moved his hand on her head and stared passing it through her hair. He was happy to be in this world. The blond kissed the girl on the head making her move her head on his chest in pleasure of the contact.

The blond moved his hand back on her back and continued trailing her skin sending shivers down her spine. She liked the feeling, it made her feel very good. She raised her head slightly and kissed the blond's neck making his smile, she then started moving her nose on the blond's neck making him shiver in delight. Grinning, the blond turned to face the wall and grabbed the girl by her waist and pulled her up to his level.

The blond looked in her eyes and moved closer kissing her on the lips and then pulled her body close to his. Once they broke the kiss Naruto put his nose on hers and smiled, she smiled as well as her hands started trailing his chest. The opened their eyes and looked at each other again before kissing once more. Once they broke the kiss for the third time Seyah placed her head under his neck and snuggled close to him.

"I love you Naruto." she said quietly, like whisper, she said it with all her heart and it warmed the blond inside.

"I love you too…Seyah…" he said surprising the girl and making her smile wide and hold him tighter, this was the first time he had told her that he loves her, it made her very happy.

The blond held the girl tight in his arms enjoying the warmth coming from her. He closed his eyes and let himself succumb to peaceful slumber. He wouldn't want to trade his life for anything now, he had what he always wanted, someone to love him. Two girls loved him deeply and he loved them both with all his heart. He would protect them to the very end.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he looked out the window, they had been at sea for four day now. He had slept in the same with both girls, each taking turns. He enjoyed those nights and the feeling of waking up and seeing one of the two girls in his arms. The blond looked down and turned around, he crouched down and looked at the panther.

Said panther looked back at the blond and tilted its head to the side and then yawned. Naruto grinned and started scratching the animal on the head making it purr. He stood up after that and turned to look out the window once more wondering when they will reach shore. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he turned around and saw Finia there.

The blond turned around and kissed her on the tip of her nose making the girl giggle in response. "How long till we reach land?" asked Naruto.

The girl shrugged. "Don't know, what you getting bored with us?" she asked playfully.

"No…I just felt the urge to fight something…and kill…" he said making Finia look at him surprised. "I think Kyuubi is to blame for this."

"_**What? Killing isn't bad…"**_ the fox countered.

"_So slaughtering an entire village isn't bad…"_ the blond deadpanned.

"_**Might I remind you that I was controlled and that slaughter is at a whole other level than normal killing…" **_the fox replied with a huff.

"Naruto?" Finia asked seeing the distant look in the blond's eyes.

"Oh sorry…had a small talk with furball." the blond said with a grin and ignoring the obscenities the fox was throwing at him.

"Hey guess what!" Seyah called as she entered the room and made Naruto and Finia turn and look at her.

"What?" asked the blond.

"The captain said that we will reach shore in thirty minutes." she replied with a smile.

Naruto grinned as he broke the hug with Finia. "Alright, let's get ready then." he said taking his mask from the table and placing it back on his face. He then proceeded to take his weapons and strap them to his waist. Finally he took the sword Oslight gave him and strapped it to his back.

Once he was done he turned around and saw that Seyah was already ready, she was holding her bow in her hands and Sevin was standing next to her. He then looked at Finia and saw that she was also ready, he cowl was over her head masking her face and the staff in her hands. The blond nodded satisfied and walked to the door, he opened it and stepped out followed by the two girls and the panther.

The small group made their way up to the deck and once they reached it they looked around trying to spot their destination. The blond looked with wide eyes as the city of Theramore appeared. He could see a light tower to the right side of the walls, a massive tower in the middle of the city, a keep near the tower and a large dock with many ships.

The blond looked behind and saw that the rest of the organization members were on the deck waiting to reach shore. He looked around and spotted Hindus sitting on the ships edge with…a fishing pole in his hands. The blond blinked in wonder. The rogue was sitting on the edge of the ship fishing, he didn't mind the fact that the wind was blowing hard and it could throw him overboard.

Naruto shook his head, some of these guys were really strange. A few days ago he found out that the paladin and the dwarf had gotten drunk and started dancing on the cantinas tables. The leader of the group, Silin, was looking at them and shaking his head, sometimes Naruto saw him slap his forehead. The other members just laughed at their comrades.

As the boat reached Theramore's docks Naruto and the rest of the group walked of the vessel and on to the docks. The blond looked around and saw guards patrolling the docks, but unlike the Stormwind guards this ones had white plate armor, and a tabard with the design on a golden anchor on it. There were other people around as well, working on the docks, repairing ships, moving crates on or out from ships.

The blond saw Silin walk towards the tower and started following him with the rest of the group. As they left the docks they headed straight towards the gryphon master. As they got there Silin walked to the dwarf and started talking with him while the rest waited for him to finish. Once he was done talking he turned to the group and took a deep breath.

"Alright, the gryphon master said he will give us gryphons to ride to Tanaris, but he has only five." he said.

"Two people on a gryphon, that isn't too bad." said Hindus as the rest agreed.

"Alright, we will go like this. Hindus with Tyrasves, Silveneah with Czejin, Kulian with Naruto, Hemastos with Seyah and I will ride a gryphon with the princess." the mage said.

"I can ride a gryphon…" said Finia.

"Yes but you don't know the way to Tanaris." replied the mage.

"Yeah…" Finia said looking down and blushing.

"Alright, everyone follow me." he said as he entered the gryphon stables.

As they went inside they followed the gryphon master that showed them five gryphons. Naruto followed the warlock and let Kulian get on the gryphons back first. He then mounted up and the gnome turned the gryphon and hit it lightly telling it to move towards the exit. As they got outside Naruto saw that everyone was coming out and then when he saw Silin take of the rest of the members ordered their gryphons to take of.

In a matter of seconds Naruto was experiencing riding the gryphon once more. He looked down at the ground as they were flying and saw that they were flying above a swamp. Dustwallow Marsh in other words, he could vaguely see human's down there and other creatures. It wasn't long before Kulian turned the gryphon and started flying above the water passing by the mountains.

It wasn't long and Naruto could see the desert appear in front of him. The gryphon turned right and passed over what looked like a small port and then started flying above the sands. Naruto looked around, the sand stretched as far as the eye can see, there were mountains to the right and left and the sea was behind them. In front of them Naruto could see a large jungle, or at least he could see the top of the trees. He read about that area, if he remembered correctly that was Un'Goro Crater.

Naruto felt the gryphon started to descend and looked down to see where they were. He spotted a large city, the buildings were made out of stone, there was a wall surrounding the city and a few towers along the walls. But what surprised Naruto was the fact that goblins patrolled the city and that the goblins were the guards. He had never seen a goblin up until now.

The goblins were small green creatures, long pointy ears, almost like a Night Elf's only longer. They had a leather vest on them, leather pants and gloves. A club in their hands but said club had spikes coming out of it. The goblins were as tall as a gnome, maybe a bit taller. As the gryphon landed on the ground Naruto got of the creature and walked away a little.

He took a small container out of his pocket and moved his hand over it. Nightwalker appeared out of the container, the saber yawned and then stretched before looking at the blond. Naruto took another container out and from it he took a piece of meat which he gave to the hungry animal. The saber gladly accepted it and started devouring the piece of meat.

"Naruto…" Silin said as he walked over to the blond. "I am going to take the princess to the hiding place with the rest of the guys."

"What about me?" asked Naruto.

"I have a mission for you." he said looking at the blond.

"Hmm…what do I have to do?" asked Naruto looking at the man before him.

"We have a member here in Tanaris, but we lost contact with him some time ago, his name is Maleron." the mage replied to the blond's question.

"You want me to find him right?" Naruto asked.

The mage nodded. "Yes, and I want you to take some jobs from the city."

"Why is that?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"You need to get stronger for what has to come, take jobs and started working on them…once you become stronger we will teach you everything we know and everything you can learn." the mage replied.

Naruto thought for a second, it wasn't all that bad. "Alright…but once I find this Maleron…how do I find the hiding place?" he asked.

"That's simple, tell Maleron to come with you to the Treacherous Sands." replied the mage "From there he will know where to go."

Naruto nodded and looked at Seyah and Silveneah. "You two are going with them?" he asked.

They shook their heads. "I'm also going to take some missions here and help you out." said the huntress.

"You know what I don't understand." Finia said with a pout "Why can't I stay and work with Naruto and Seyah?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we will handle jobs from Steamweedle Port." the mage replied "Besides, we are in neutral territory, Horde passes here as well and we can't let them see you." he told the girl who pouted again.

"You know, it's not fair…you think I'm weak or something?" she asked with a glare.

Silin started waving his hands in front of him. "That's not true, we are only thinking of your well being." he said.

"Finia." Naruto called making the girl look at him. The blond walked towards her and stopped in front of her. "He is right, we can't risk having you exposed…" he said putting his hand under her chin.

"But I want to help you." she said sadly.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, you will later. Get strong while I search for this Maleron, alright?" he asked as the girl sighed and then nodded.

"Come back safely, alright?" she said as she lowered the blond's mask a little and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, I will." the blond said as he turned around and started walking inside the city followed by the saber and the two night elf's.

As Naruto passed the wall and entered the city he looked around trying to figure out where to start. They told him that Maleron disappeared in Tanaris but they didn't tell him where exactly, maybe they didn't know as well. Naruto started walking towards the tavern, from what he learned from the druid was that in the tavern you can get a lot of answers.

As the blond reached the tavern he saw a familiar figure looking over a map. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that the familiar figure was none other than Zagark. Grinning Naruto walked over to him, the druid, feeling that someone was approaching him, turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto?" he asked shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Zagark!" shouted Silveneah as she ran to him and entangled him in a hug.

"Silveneah and Seyah too?" he asked "What brings you to this distant place?" he asked curious.

"We had a lot of trouble." Naruto said.

"That I know, you weren't at the hiding place when I got there." the druid said calmly. "But you were right to leave…the Scarlet Crusade could have caught you if you didn't." he said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…but anyway…our troubles just continued after that."

"Do tell." Zagark said pushing the night elf warrior of him, or at least trying, when he saw that she wouldn't move he sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder and looked back at Naruto.

The blond started telling him what happened after he and Finia reached Refugee Point, the druid was shocked to learn what he had passed through, that he had been through the Monastery, that the undead captured him and the girls that loved him, he went wide eyes when he heard that the princess was sharing him with Seyah. He was surprised when he heard that some of the guys from Plaguelands were here.

"Naruto…where is Silin and the guys?" he asked.

"He went with Finia to the hiding place here and they will take missions from the port to the east of town." he said.

The druid nodded and then looked back at the map. "What are you doing here? And why didn't you come search for me and Finia?" he asked.

"When we got to the hiding place we found out that the Crusade stole from us, over ten thousand gold pieces and some valuable weapons…" he then looked up at Seyah and saw the bow. "I see that the bow is in good hands." he said.

Naruto laughed. "Well I thought that I should try and learn how to use a bow and took it from the rack, but I gave it to Seyah figuring it would help her more." he admitted.

"It's a good thing that you took it, it's a valuable item, did you by any chance take a staff as well?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…Finia has it now." he replied as the druid nodded.

"Good…well…after we found out that the items were stolen we started tracking down the one that stole from us and recovering every single thing that was stolen." the druid said scratching his head.

"And how much did you recover?" asked Naruto.

"Everything…Leader and the rest of the team is somewhere here in Kalimdor…" replied Zagark.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Leader sent me to Silithus to contact some members that are there." he replied.

"Why is that?" asked the blond.

"Classified, but I can tell you that a storm is coming…" he said looking at the blond seriously. "You need to be careful from now on, I don't know what else can happen, if what you say is true then Kel'Thuzad won't stop at nothing to find you…" he said.

"Don't worry, I'll watch my back…" he said with a grin.

"Good…take care of Nightwalker for me alright?" he said as he scratched the saber behind its ears.

"Sure will…" Naruto replied.

"Also, you said you are looking for Maleron, right?" the druid asked as Naruto nodded. "If you want to know, last thing I know is that he was searching through the desert, near the mountain over there." he said pointing towards a strange mountain that was at the east of the city.

"What is that place?" asked Naruto.

"The Caverns of Time, but take my advice and stay clear of it…" the druid said.

"Why is that?" asked Naruto curious.

"You aren't ready to go there…not yet…" he said as he closed his map and placed it back in his pocket.

The druid then turned around and started leaving, he raised his head up saying good bye. Silveneah looked at her sister and smiled, she then turned around and started walking towards the druid.

"Sis, where are you going?" the huntress asked making the druid stop and look at the warrior.

"Going to help Zagark…Naruto, take care of my sister…" she said with a smile "…and don't do anything … perverted." she said laughing as the blond started chocking on the air he was breathing.

"I don't think it's wise to come with me." Zagark said as the woman called for her nightsaber.

"I think it is." she said mounting up. "Get on." she told the druid.

Zagark shrugged and got on the nightsaber's back. The woman waved to her sister and Naruto before dashing away with the druid. In a matter of seconds the two disappeared from view. Naruto looked at the huntress and placed his hand on her shoulder making her look at him.

"Come on, lets find something to do and find that Maleron." he said.

* * *

**A/N: Alright…well…I have nothing to put in the authors note, maybe apart from the fact that I made Naruto and Seyah bond a little and made them go on the mission alone so that they can bond more. **

**Also, as a reviewer said (I forgot to mention this) but indeed there are placed in Azeroth that has mobs at lvl 70, such places are Caverns of Time (in Tanaris), Kharazan (in Deadwind Pass), a recently opened island to the north of Plaguelands, but I won't go there until way later and finally Zul'Aman (Ghostlands, a area right above Eastern Plaguelands)**

**Now…the levels are still the same (for Naruto, Seyah and Finia)……finally I'm sorry if there are mistakes, grammatical errors and so forth……**

**(1) Tier four (those that play WoW know what I mean...)**

**(2) Uncomplete Tier Four**

**(3) Tier Five**

**Also, I will explain why everyone has this type of armor and so one later, to let everyone know the portal to Outland opened only a few years ago in the Fic meaning that the Outland bosses are all alive (that's why the Organization is battling in Blade's Edge Mountain, to get to Gruul) I made it like this for a reason which you will see later. **


	22. Time

**A/N:** Ah…well, I'm back everyone. I decided that the manga can kiss my ass and it should bow down to me and my own greatness …. cough… umm…maybe not hehe…anyway… I finished my exams and passed them but I am disappointed that I didn't manage to pass them with flying colors, but I was better than the rest.

Now…I have no idea what will happen from here on end … but… all I can say is that I will continue writing (in case you didn't learn by reading the one-shot, prequel to a story to come) but I will warn you that once Autumn comes I will not post that often anymore…the reason…well it could be that I plan to study at two collages at the same time…or the fact that, hmm…a yes, about six games I have been waiting for eternity will be launched then and I will spend most of my time playing them xD

With that out of the way I can say that I can start the story before something distracts me and I won't write for another day (I am three days late on my update because Mass Effect was released and I played it all day long…oops?)…hmm…something smells good… drools … be right back…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Time…**

-2 days later

"Damn…this is annoying." a blond teen said as he was walking through the desert and panting. He glanced at his companion and saw her grinning at him, he sighed.

"You should take of that mask and armor then…don't know why you wear black in the middle of the desert." the girl said giggling.

"And I still don't know why you wear revealing clothes…umm…armor…" the blond said glancing at his companion, or more like towards her chest.

The girl giggled as she placed her hand under the blond's chin and raised his head to look in her eyes. "Though I see that you like what you see." she replied slyly.

The blond coughed as he looked away. "Well…like any other man I guess…" he replied with a shrug.

"You know…if someone else had said that and if someone else had looked at me like you did that someone would have died." the girl said dangerously making the blond gulp and sweat a little, not the sweat from the sun and heat though. "But since it's you…" Seyah said grabbing the blond's arm and pulling her body close to his. "You can look all you want…" she whispered in his ear.

The blond felt the blood from his nose coming out at the thoughts he was having. He shook his head and started cursing a certain pervert for convincing him to read those damn books. If Jiraiya hadn't told him that his books will use in life later on Naruto would have never opened one. Now he regrets…or at least his innocent part, and what's left of it, regrets it.

"Naruto…" the girl said looking at him as they were walking. The blond tiredly turned his head towards her, not that he was tired of her, more like the god damn sun and heat.

"Yes Seyah?" he replied with a smile.

"Can I take your mask of?" she pleaded. "It's not like there are any enemies around and unless they have this big telescope I doubt they will see your face in the middle of the desert." she said with smile of her own.

The blond sighed, she had been nagging him to take his mask of since yesterday, but he was having a hard time telling her 'no', "Fine…" the blond said defeated.

The girl grinned as she moved her fingers towards his mask and gently pulled it of revealing his face and whisker like marks. The girl started moving her fingers gently on his whiskers making the blond shudder in pleasure. As the girl continued to move her fingers she turned her head around and glared at the sand. Her hand stopped moving and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her companion, Sevin, became alert.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto turning around.

The blond looked to see where she was looking and saw the sand move. He tensed wondering what it was. To his relief a scorpion came out of the sand and started moving away. Now, at first, when he saw these scorpions the blond was completely shocked. They are bigger then a god damn rat and more dangerous than a normal scorpion. As the creature started moving away from the two adventurers, Seyah turned towards the blond relaxed and smiled.

"How did you know there was something behind us?" asked the blond curious.

"As a hunter I have heightened senses and I can feel creatures or enemies before they even strike." she replied looking at the blond.

Naruto nodded and then grinned, he turned and started walking again. The huntress ran after the blond and once she caught up with him she started walking next to the blond. From time to time she would look at him and try to grab his attention for something…Naruto still didn't figure out what it was. She would catch the blond as he would stare at her while they were walking.

Most of the times Naruto would be caught staring at the girl's chest, watching how the sweat trails down from her neck towards…alright, you obviously know. Still, it seemed like Seyah didn't give a damn, it looked more like she enjoyed the attention, though she enjoyed making the blond feel embarrassed each time she caught him in the act of staring.

They had been out in the desert for two days and it seemed like Naruto wasn't fairing very well, mostly because of the dark clothing. Seyah remembered when the blond started hallucinating and when the sand projected a mirage in front of him. She didn't know what he saw but it was related to ramen and a stand she had never heard of. It was quite funny seeing the blond what he would try to do. She had to put it to a stop though when he tried to eat sand with a pair of bones.

Naruto hated that recent memory, he hated the sand and for the first time he hated the clothes he was wearing. Black was a no go in the desert. That was a sure fact. Too bad no one told him that he should get a different armor or some other clothes. The blond sighed in frustration. Still he had to admit that he liked the idea of traveling in the hot sun with Seyah.

"Say…Naruto, we just killed forty Ogres right?" Seyah asked putting her hand under her chin.

The blond nodded. "Yes, the guy from Gadgetzan wanted us to kill forty, why do you ask?" the blond inquired.

"Well…the Ogre camp is behind us, but to the south of Gadgetzan, yet we are walking towards the east of the Ogre camp when we should have walked towards the north..." she said making the blond's eyes widen in horror.

"You mean to say that we are going in the wrong direction?" he almost screamed at the revelation.

The girl nodded. "Yeah…I think so…" she replied.

The blond's head dropped. "I knew I should have taken a map…or asked for one." he said with a sigh.

The girl giggled at him. "Don't worry, maybe we will find some information on Maleron by going this way." she said trying to cheer up the blond.

Naruto blinked. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he said with a grin as he kissed the cyan haired girl on the cheek.

The girl brought her hand to her cheek and smiled. "Your welcome foxy." she said with a giggle.

"Alright…lets see where this road leads." the blond said vigorously for some strange reason.

The two of them, plus the huntress's companion, continued walking through the sand and under the hot sun towards the east to explore. Naruto looked in front of him as a strange mountain formation could be seen appearing. He looked at them carefully wondering what was there. He then looked at his companion and saw she was looking at the ground in thought.

He shrugged and looked back at the mountain formation and scratched his head. He could recall someone telling him that there was a place in Tanaris where only the strong should venture. He sighed, he couldn't remember what the place was called or where it was. Though he had Kyuubi and the fox would tell him if he was going somewhere bad and if he should turn back before he could get his ass handed to him.

Seconds passed, they turned into minutes and then the minutes turned into hours. The two heroes, plus the cat, continued walking towards the east getting closer and closer towards the mountain formation with each passing step. The blond was getting a strange feeling, like there was something inside there that was calling for him. He thought he could hear someone call him.

Naruto shook his head and looked at his girlfriend; she too was looking at the mountain curiously. He then turned his head away and looked at the mountain and started scanning the area. He saw what looked like an entrance, a passage to enter in the middle of the mountain chain. The blond turned towards the passage and started walking.

Seyah looked at the blond and ran after him, as she got near him she looked at him and saw he had a serious expression on his face. It was like he knew that there was something here or at least he suspected something. She looked back in front of her and continued walking.

As the two passed the passage they found themselves in a strange place. The mountain was surrounding them, there was only one entrance and exit, the one they just came through. Around them stood a large number of structures, from Alliance towers to Horde towers, from Alliance structures to Horde ones. Boats, bones, weapons, everything was scattered in the area, in front of them was a road that lead in the mountain towards a large door from what it seemed.

The blond was about to move when he felt a powerful wind blow behind him, but it was strange, it was like something big was breathing in the back of his neck. Slowly, he turned his head and looked behind him. His eyes widened when he saw a dragon, a big yellow dragon. The creature's eyes were locked on to him and they were looking down on him. Naruto gulped as he took a step back and took Seyah's hand in his and moved her behind him.

The dragon looked at the blond and scanned him thoroughly, it then looked at the huntress and scanned her. His eyes then moved back at Naruto. The massive creature then leaned down on its stomach and lowered its head, resting it on its paws. The dragon huffed blowing sand away in the two traveler's eyes.

"**Who are you and what are you doing here?"** the massive dragon asked.

The blond looked up at the dragon, the dragon had what looked like a beard coming down from its lower jaw, it must mean that the dragon was pretty ancient, or old in other words. The second thing he noticed was that the dragon had small horn coming out from between the nose and the eyes and then two large horns coming out of his head going in the back, in between them, going down the neck were smaller horns. His eyes were green, piercing in ones soul and his tail had spikes at the end. His wings were big, very big.

The blond gulped a second time. "W-who are you?" he asked slowly, he didn't want to get in a fight with this one.

"**I am Anachronos, guardian of the Caverns of Time…and you child, are too weak to enter."** the dragon said in a deep voice as his eyes pierced in the blond's blue eyes.

"This is the Caverns of Time?" asked the blond looking behind him intrigued, he then looked back at the dragon. "Why can't I enter?" he asked.

"**You are weak, if you go now you will die…your time has not come yet."** responded the dragon.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

"**I know what happened in the past, what happens in the present and what will happen in the future." **Anachronos said as he looked up at the sky. **"At the same time I know each and everyone's destiny."** he replied looking down at the blond again.

"You know everyone's destiny?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow. "Does that mean you…lets say, know my destiny?" he asked.

"**Yes, I do…"** replied the aged dragon.

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard that. **"You my boy…your time of death is coming…"** the dragon said in a monotone voice.

"Wait….what?" asked Naruto alarmed. "I don't think I heard you right…you said, my time of death is coming?" he asked.

The dragon slowly nodded. **"Yes, you heard me well, your time is coming to an end."** said Anachronos.

The blond looked down in shock, a part of him believed what the dragon had just said, but he wasn't sure if it was all true. He felt Seyah wrap her arms around him and he placed his hands on her holding them tight, like he was afraid to let go and lose everything he had just found.

"If you say is true…when will I die?" asked the blond looking back up. "Before I help Finia get Stormwind or after?" he asked seriously.

"**It is not my place to say, we are not allowed to divulge information about the future."** the dragon replied.

"Then why did you tell me I was going to die?" Naruto asked confused.

"**It has been decided for you to know…you play a great role here little one, a role that cannot be played by anyone else."** Anachronos replied solemnly as he looked at the blond.

"Then I do not see the point of you telling me that I will die." the blond said again.

"**If you seek the answer to your question I advise you to step inside the caverns and search for Zaladormu…"** the dragon said as he stood up ready to leave.

"But how will I know how to find him?" asked the blond.

"**He is easy to spot, he will be right in front of you…apparently sleeping…walk to him and talk to him…"** Anachronos said as he raised his wings and started flapping them, in a matter of seconds he was in the air hovering above the mountains.

The blond looked up at the flying dragon and then looked towards the entrance. He felt Seyah take his hand and hold it tight in hers. The blond replied by holding her hand tight as well as he started walking towards the large entrance. He could feel the huntress look at him, but he didn't look back to see what was wrong.

Seyah, for her part, she was scared when she heard what the dragon said. She knew who Anachronos is and she knew that what he says is always true. She was afraid to let go of Naruto now, afraid that she might lose him. She held as tight as she could and moved closer to him, in a way, to protect him from the outside world.

As the two reached the entrance they saw a dragon hovering above the ground, flapping its wings. Unlike Anachronos this one didn't have a beard and he was smaller, much smaller, maybe he was younger than the dragon hovering above the area. The blond carefully walked over to the dragon and slightly bowed his head.

"Could you tell me where to find Zaladormu?" he asked as he looked at the dragon.

Said dragon landed on the ground and leaned down. **"Hop on, I shall take you to him."** the dragon replied.

Naruto looked skeptical. "Are you sure?" he asked.

The dragon nodded. **"Yes, do not be afraid child, I shall not harm you and I am here as a helper for all those that seek to enter the Caverns."** he replied.

Naruto nodded and walked over to the dragon, he turned towards Seyah and helped her up on the dragon's back. He then hopped on behind the girl and placed his hands around her waist. Sevin also jumped on the dragon deciding to stay behind Naruto. As the dragon saw that they were in position he raised from the ground and lifted his wings.

He started flapping them, slowly raising from the ground, then he turned around and started flying down in the cavern. As they were flying Naruto and Seyah looked around. They were amazed with what was inside, the walls seemed to be cracked in some places leaving empty space where what looked like space itself was moving. Just like a river would flow through the mountains, down the hill, so did this 'space'.

Naruto could see what looked like stars in the dark and purple river of 'space'. He was mesmerized by it, he could sometimes see other planets, he wondered if what he was seeing was real or just an illusion, but it all seemed real. He looked at Seyah and saw she was amazed as well, it was obvious that she had never seen or heard of this things before.

It didn't take long and the group reached the end of the cavern, a large oval room, big enough for five Hokage towers to be build on top of each other. Looking towards the ceiling Naruto saw about five dragons hovering, flying in random directions, like they were guarding the area. He looked down and saw something strange.

Down on the ground stood massive creatures, five times bigger than a human, they looked like dragons, only difference was that they were standing up on two legs like humans and they had no wings. They had a large tail with spikes, two horns on top of their heads and spikes coming down from their neck towards the end of the tail. They had a strange plate armor that covered their chest and shoulders and a large axe in their hands. They looked like guardians of some sort.

But the strangest thing was the ceiling, it didn't look like any cave ceiling, it looked like space itself, stars everywhere, space dust moving from location to location, stars sparkling in the distance. And the dragons flying there, it was like he was in another world. In the middle of the room stood a large clepsydra, a golden one, it had many glass parts each filled with sand falling down at the bottom.

The clepsydra seemed to measure the time of the world, slowly the bottom was filling, but it seemed like all the sand that was there had taken millennia to fall down, even down there was a lot of sand in the clepsydra it seemed like the bottom will never end any time soon. In four different spots of the room stood four statues, each in every spot, the statues itself resembled a man with a robe that covered his entire body holding a two handed sword. The sword was pointing down towards the ground and the statues eyes seemed to glow a strange color.

Naruto felt the dragon starting to descend, in a matter of seconds they were down on the ground in front of the largest dragon he had ever seen, he was even bigger than Anachronos. But…the only difference from him was that this dragon was transparent, almost like he was a ghost or a spirit of some sort. Naruto helped Seyah to get of the dragon, Sevin jumped down and landed next to the blond.

Naruto thanked the dragon who started moving away, he then turned towards the transparent dragon and looked at it in awe. It seemed to be sleeping, remembering what Anachronos said he started walking towards it. As he got closer two of the dragon guardians raised their axes and moved towards the blond, one of them lowered it in front of the blond and sneered making the blond take a step back in surprise.

"**That…will not be necessary."** the blond heard someone say, he and the guards looked at the dragon who was slowly raising his head. **"Uzumaki Naruto…"** the dragon said.

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard that. "You know my name?" he asked surprised, the guards moved away and resumed their previous position.

"**Indeed I do, I know all that is past, present and future…just as Anachronos."** the dragon replied as he raised his head high.

"Anachronos sent to so I may have a question answered." replied the blond as he looked at the dragon. "But first…"

"**Yes, I am Zaladormu."** the dragon replied cutting the blond off and startling him at the same time **"As I said, I know the past, present and future…"** the dragon's voice echoed through the cavern.

"R-right…then…about my question…" said the blond only to be interrupted again.

"**Yes, you shall die…when we shall not tell…"** replied Zaladormu as he looked at the blond.

"Why not?" asked Naruto now getting angry, he hated when people told him something but only half of it and then not telling him anything else.

"**The world is build on a certain balance, if that balance is broken the world will shatter."** the dragon replied **"There are certain events written in the stars."** he said as he looked up at the ceiling **"Our meeting was suppose to happen, I have been waiting for you Naruto."** he told the blond as he looked back at him.

"You…waited for me?" he asked surprised. "This was…suppose to happen?" he asked once more "You mean that…all I have done so far was suppose to?"

"**There are those that were suppose to, but there are those that did not suppose to."** Zaladormu replied and then continued as he saw the puzzled look on the blond's face **"The sealing of Kyuubi inside of you was fated, was supposed to happen, your live was supposed to happen…"** he said taking a pause **"But it could have changed…"**

"Changed?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

The dragon nodded slowly. **"Yes…changed, if someone had desired to adopt you the wheels of time would have turned and the events would have changed…everything you do, every decision you take turns time for the worst or for the right…"** Zaladormu replied in a deep and mystique voice.

"**You see young one…if you had fallen before our meeting the time would have changed, you and your destiny would have been replaced with someone or something else…but there are those, such as you, that cannot be replaced…"** the dragon said slowly.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked "You just said that if I were to…"

"**I know what I said young one…"** the dragon interrupted **"…it was just an example…let me give you another, if one seeks power and attains it but then seeks to destroy the world with it…we interfere…"** Zaladormu replied **"We change the curse of time so as heroes would rise to defeat the evil and stop the destruction of the world."**

"Why would you do that?" asked Naruto puzzled "I thought you were not allowed to do such a thing."

"**The end of time is set in stone, it cannot and will not be changed…we will not allow that…"** Zaladormu said raising his voice a little becoming more fierce. **"…but, returning to your question young one…I cannot tell you when are how you shall die…"** he replied as he leaned down again.

Naruto was about to say something when the dragon started speaking again. **"But…I have a proposition for you…"** Zaladormu said slowly.

"A proposition?" asked the blond.

"**Yes…**" the dragon replied with a nod **"I shall grant you one wish, one wish that will not endanger the world, if you will not die…"** said the dragon.

"But…I don't know when I will die, I could die tomorrow and I may not know…" said the blond puzzled "How am I suppose to pass your proposition if I don't know when…"

"**That is the test…find out, survive death and come back to me…if you do that I shall grant you one wish…"** Zaladormu replied.

Naruto looked down in thought at what he was proposed, to survive death and have a wish granted, he already knew what his wish was but…how was he going to survive death if he didn't know when it would come. It was too hard, he didn't know what to do. He looked at Seyah and saw her looking at him with worry in her eyes, the blond smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned on his hand enjoying the warmth. The blond then looked back at the dragon and sighed.

"Alright…if I pass and you shall grant me one wish then the only wish I have is that Finia would be able to live as long as me and Seyah, to have the same life span as us." he said with a smile as he looked at the huntress and taking her in his arms.

The dragon looked at Naruto, the blond thought he saw him smile. **"Very well, your wish will be granted as long as you survive…take care and may the gods be with you."** he said as he turned his head away and closed his eyes falling asleep from what it seemed.

The blond looked at the sleeping dragon and sighed, he then looked at Seyah who had her head on his shoulder. He smiled and snuggled closer to her holding the girl tight in his arms. He could feel the worry coming out of her, thanks to Kyuubi he could feel some emotions. He rubbed her back gently to reassure her that everything will be alright.

The blond heard footsteps getting closer towards them, he opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes rested on a man that was approaching him. The man looked to be around his twenties, he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a golden plate armor and shoulder pads, on his back was a sword glowing purple and with a tint of red. The man had a tabard that Naruto recognized, it was the same as Zagark's.

"Well…that was impressive boy." the man said as he stopped a few meters away from Naruto and smiled. Seyah turned her head and looked at the newcomer carefully.

"You're with the Shimmering Winds." Naruto stated as the man smiled and nodded "Are you by any chance Maleron?" he asked and once again the man smiled.

"Yes, I go by that name." the man said casually. "Are you looking for me?" he asked curiously.

Naruto nodded as he let go of Seyah and moved towards the paladin. "Silin sent me, he said they lost contact with you." he replied.

The man put his hand under his chin and looked at the ground. "Hmm…well I have been here for some time helping with the Black Morass problem." he replied closing his eyes. "I never thought that it would take me that long."

"Black Morass problem?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

The paladin nodded keeping his eyes closed. "The Black Dragonflight was trying to alter the time line in the past and the Keeper's asked for my helped so I granted it." the paladin replied with a shrug and then sighed. "I guess that now we need to head back…where is everyone?" he asked opening his eyes.

"At the hide out here in Tanaris." replied the blond "At the Treacherous Sands."

Maleron nodded in understanding. "Alright, I guess…" he said with a sigh. "Come on, lets go and sleep we can't go right now." he said walking away.

"Why not?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"It's getting dark and it will be god damn cold outside, I don't want to walk through an 'iceberg'." the paladin replied as he continued walking.

Naruto looked at Seyah who looked back at him, he then looked at Maleron and started running after him with Seyah in tow. It wasn't long and they reached him and started following him, a few minutes later they arrived at a house that seemed to be build in the wall of the cavern, there was a man outside sharpening a sword. He nodded at Maleron who nodded back and stepped inside the house followed by the two travelers.

"Who was that?" asked Naruto.

"That was a dragon." replied the paladin casually.

"A what?" the blond asked, or almost shouted as he heard that.

"A dragon of the Bronze Dragonflight, the ones guarding this place, or you could say the good guys." Maleron replied with a smile as he went to a room and opened it revealing about ten beds. "There are very few that sleep here but this in was brought here through a space distortion, this entire room is ours…we will sleep here for the night and then tomorrow we will start our journey back home." the paladin said as he walked to a bed and sat down.

Naruto nodded and walked to a bed followed closely by Seyah, he sighed and sat down on the bed which was next to the paladin's. He looked up and saw that the huntress was looking around in the room, the panther had already jumped on a bed parallel with Naruto's and was sleeping. The blond smiled and leaned down with his back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling pondering what he was told.

Truth be told, Naruto was now scared of the future, he didn't want to die and leave everyone. He had just found everything he ever wanted and he was going to lose it all one day, maybe even tomorrow. He sighed as he placed his hand on his chest, he could feel his heart beat fast, it was aching him and it was hurting him at the same time. He didn't want to feel this anymore, it was too painful.

Suddenly, the blond felt a hand on his, he opened his eyes and found himself staring in Seyah's own light blue eyes. The girl moved her body above his and gently placed on of her hands on his cheeks and started moving it. The blond closed his eyes and sighed, his aching was slowly going away and his heart wasn't hurting him anymore. He opened his eyes again and looked at the huntress. She was wearing nothing apart from her purple bra and panties.

The blond had gotten used to this in the past two days, he smiled at her and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her down on his capturing her lips with his, sharing a passionate kiss. As they broke, Seyah raised her head and looked at the blond, she placed her hand on his cheek again and smiled.

"Don't worry, we are here, everyone will back you up." she said reassuringly. "I am sure that once Zagark hears of this he will be next to you all the time to make sure you survive, the organization will surely teach you great things so you can survive." she said with a smile on her face.

The blond smiled in return. "You know, you're very beautiful when you smile." he replied as he kissed her again and made her giggle.

The blond then moved Seyah of him and stood up, he took his armor and weapons of and looked at the paladin. He sweat dropped when he saw that the paladin was already sleeping, and he was already out of his armor. He wondered when he took his armor of. Nonetheless the blond didn't pay much attention, he turned around he saw Seyah standing on the edge of the bed in a alluring way and smiling seductively at the blond.

Naruto grinned and got in bed placing his had on the girl and moving it on her almost bare skin sending shivers down her spine. The girl closed her eyes in pleasure and moved closer to his warmth. She placed her head on his chest and started moving her hand on his stomach.

"Naruto?" she asked silently.

"Yes my huntress?" the blond replied silently as well as he kept moving his hand on her back.

"I was wondering…would you…I mean…" she tried to say something but she kept pushing her head on his chest like she was embarrassed or something.

"Something wrong?" the blond asked worried.

She shook her head. "Never mind…it was nothing…it can wait." she said as she placed her hands on the blond's chest.

Naruto shrugged and took her in his arms and covered themselves. He kissed her lightly on the head and placed his head on top of hers. He closed his eyes slowly drifting to sleep, though his sleep will not be very pleasant now with the revelation of his upcoming death.

* * *

The next morning Naruto felt strange, he couldn't feel the warmth from Seyah coming towards him, he slowly opened his eyes wondering where she was. He saw that the girl wasn't in bed anymore. He stood up and rubbed his eyes, then he turned his head towards the paladin's bed and saw said paladin on the floor doing push-ups.

"Two hundred, two hundred and one…" the blond heard him count and his eyes slightly widened when he heard the number, the paladin must be strong if he could do so many.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, the paladin turned his head towards Naruto as he was doing the push-ups and smiled. "Good morning." he said "Your girlfriend is outside talking with the dragon to sharpen her polearm.

"Polearm?" asked the blond raising an eyebrow. "She never told me she had one."

"That's because I rarely use it." said a new voice and the blond looked at the door. Seyah was standing there holding a polearm in her left hand. The blade was sharpened, it was long and it looked deadly.

"Why not?" asked Naruto as the girl walked in the room and stopped in front of Naruto. She bent down showing her cleavage to the blond and kissed him on the lips.

"I just don't…" she replied as she stood up. She was wearing the same armor from before, and the same pants, gloves and boots. She took a container out and sealed the weapon inside.

Seyah then turned towards the blond and sat on the bed with him and leaned towards him placing her head on his shoulder. "You should get ready, we will leave soon." she told the blond as she rubbed her head on his shoulder.

The blond smiled at her and kissed the girl on the head. She moved her head away as the blond stood up and walked to where he left his armor. He started getting dressed and tying his weapons to his waist. He then took out his container in which Nightwalker was and turned to Seyah.

"Hold on to him." he said as he gave the container to her.

"Why is that?" asked the girl raising an eyebrow.

Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "I forgot to let him out yesterday, he might be angry at me and he will surely jump me and beat me to a bloody pulp."

The girl giggled at him and took the container placing it in one of her pockets. "Don't worry, I will talk with him and he will understand." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." the blond said as he kissed her on the cheek and then placed his mask on his face.

"Alright you two, follow me." the paladin said as he was standing at the door ready to leave. Once again Naruto wondered when he got ready, it was like he was moving with the speed of light or something.

The three heroes left the inn and started walking up the towards the exit of the cavern, as they were walking Naruto looked behind him where Zaladormu was sleeping. Even now he could hear the dragon when he talked, even now he could feel his gaze on him, it scared and it reassured him at the same time. Shaking his head Naruto turned his attention to the task at hand and continued walking.

A few hours later we find the travelers walking through the desert, the sand storm, even though it wasn't too powerful, wasn't favorable for running while on a mount as you could get lost easily. However, Naruto couldn't help shake the feeling that death was now stalking him, that it was round the corner as they say it. He kept glancing around and he was on constant alert with everything that was happening around him.

He hoped that nothing will happen, but…it wasn't after him. He saw Maleron raise his hand up signaling them to stop, he was looking around very seriously as though he sensed something. It was then that Naruto heard footsteps, a lot of them, he thought that it was from bandits, there were a lot of bandits here, a day ago they tried to kill him and take Seyah for some 'fun', they died fast, no matter how many they were Naruto and Seyah killed them with ease.

But now, something was amiss, as the blond kept staring in front of him three figures could be seen emerging from the sandstorm, behind them more than fifty, around them three more and more than fifty accompanying them. The blond looked up in front again and his eyes widened in horror when he saw who was there.

In front of him stood three Deathknights, the same Deathknights that he thought he had gotten away from. Behind them was a vast army of skeletons, zombies and ghouls. He looked around, three more Deathknights to his left, to his right and behind him. He saw Maleron shaking, he could smell the fear coming out of him, he knew that he couldn't take on such an army and he was afraid. Naruto smelled the fear coming out of Seyah as well as she moved closer to him, but…it looked like she was shielding him, she was trying to protect him.

The blond looked at her with compassion, he was touched by her gesture. _**"Come with us…"**_one of the knights said towards Naruto as the blond turned his head towards them and glared.

"Hah, if you think I will come then you are wrong." the blond sneered.

"_**We shall drag you back if necessary, save the useless bloodshed and come with us."**_ the knight said once more trying to convince Naruto to come peacefully, though he did want to shed some blood, it was that Kel'Thuzad was getting impatient by the minute.

Naruto heard a sword being taken out from its sheath, he turned towards Maleron and saw he was in a fighting position, though he could see his hand slightly trembling though his position was defiant. The paladin seemed to want to fight and not let then take whatever they wanted without a fight, even though he might die.

Naruto unsheathed his weapons and got in a fighting position as well, he started twirling his dagger on one finger as he held his sword in front of his face and glared at the knights. Seyah seeing all this took her bow and moved behind Naruto and placed her back on his as she took an arrow out and placed it on the bow and started pointing towards the knights behind Naruto.

The knights looked between each other for a few seconds and then back at Naruto. _**"I see…have it your way."**_ the same knight said once more as he extended his hand towards Naruto and the undead army started marching towards the three heroes while the knights stayed put.

"Light, Purge them!" the paladin shouted as he extended his hand towards a group of skeletons and fire shot towards them and started burning them and destroying them.

"_**Bring me the brat."**_ the knight ordered as the army charged forward.

Seyah pulled her arrow back and fired, Naruto seeing this passed through a few hand signs fast and multiplicated her arrows, now instead of one stood a hundred. The arrows hit multiple targets, zombies and skeletons fell on the ground, the skeletons – some shattered and never got up, others slowly were rising back up, the zombies however would fall on the ground and die.

Naruto extended one of his hands towards a group of skeletons and fired a fireball, he added Kyuubi's chakra to the attack, the result was a powerful fireball that shattered through the ranks of the undead and created a rather large hole in the ground. He turned his hand towards a zombie that was getting close to Seyah and rooted it, Sevin then appeared and mauled it, he turned towards another zombie and used Moonfire on it.

The blond then saw the army getting closer, he moved away from Seyah's back leaving a clone behind and charged towards the masses, he created fifty more clones and they all started attacking, slashing left and right, kicked, punching, they used everything they could, from melee attacks, to spells and jutsu's. The blond spun around taking three ghoul's heads of, he then ducked avoiding a sword and kicked the skeleton away, then he placed his hand on a zombies head and fired a frostbolt through its skull.

Unknown to the ground the Deathknights started walking toward them, slowly they all drew their swords out at the same time. The sand storm started dying out and then, when it died, a Deathknight blurred out of everyone's sight only to appear next to Naruto slamming his fist in the blond's face and making his fly through the masses of undead, outside the fight. The rest of the knights started running towards the blond, it seemed like the undead army was to keep his companions busy while they deal with him.

The blond shook his head and groaned as he slowly stood up, he opened his eyes and narrowed them, he ducked avoiding a sword and then jumped away avoiding another. "Naruto!" he heard Seyah shout after him, he was in deep shit. Twelve Deathknights were around him, it wasn't looking good.

The blond spun around and started channeling the energy Tyrasves had told him about, he assumed a defensive position and waited. Three knights came at the same time making the blond's eyes narrow, he moved to the left avoiding a strike, he ducked avoiding another, then he blocked the last sword, he spun around and took his dagger out and moved it to hit the Deathknight, unfortunately the knight was at a hole different level than him, he managed to avoid the dagger and kick the blond in the ribs making his grunt in pain.

The blond raised his head and glared, he charged and started moving his sword and dagger left and right, up and down to cut the Deathknight or stab him. The knight was proving a worthy adversary, but Naruto saw an opening, channeling energy he pushed the dagger towards the knight and stabbed him in the ribs, then he spun around taking the dagger out and kicked the knight in the face and made him fly away while spinning.

The blond landed on his feet and dropped down avoiding a sword, he then kicked the one behind him, or at least tried, another Deathknight appeared and grabbed his leg, he raised him up and started spinning him around and then let him go. The blond flew in the middle of some skeletons breaking them apart. He shook his head and jumped up, he started growling.

"Alright, you asked for it." the blond said as he bit his thumb under his mask and started doing hand signs. "**Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** he shouted as smoke appeared next to him and a powerful demonic energy was felt that even the dead stopped in their tracks.

"**Well, well, well…what do we have here?"** a voice said sinisterly **"A party and I was just invited to take part in."** the voice said again as a dark laughter could be heard, it then turned into a insane one.

As the smoke died down everyone could see a strange man wearing a bloody red cape with cowl standing next to Naruto. His hands had claws, his razor sharp teeth could be seen under his cowl, seven fox like tails swishing behind him, a pair of pointy ears could be seen under the hood.

The man raised his head a little, one bloody red slited eye could be seen and a sinister smirk. **"It's been some time since I fought like this…I hope you make my fight enjoyable…"** he said as flames started appearing out of nowhere and materialized into a sword in his left hand.

Without a warning the man blurred out of vision and appeared behind a knight cutting him in half from the waist. As the upper body started dropping and blood started flowing out the man could be heard laughing insanely. **"Give me more blood!"** he shouted in glee as he charged forward slamming into a knight and making him fly away.

The blond turned around and blocked a sword, he then pushed the sword away and kicked the knight, he turned around and ducked avoiding an attack, he threw his dagger up and summoned a clone. They both jumped away and started forming something in the blond's hand. The blond started charging forward, when he got closer to a knight he slammed the sphere in him. **"Rasengan!"** he shouted as the knight flew away and a large trail was left behind him.

The blond turned around and jumped in the air, he caught the dagger and landed on the ground behind a knight, he spun around and tried to slash him only to have the attack blocked. The blond tried to retaliate, only that before he could do anything the knight spun around and raised his sword with the flat end, he raised it with all the power he could muster and the result was deadly. The sword hit the blond's arm, the arm which held the dagger, the bones moved upwards and the blond shouted in pain, at the same time a howl of pain was heard and Kyuubi was thrown away with force.

The blond jumped away dropping his dagger and grabbed his arm, he grit his teeth and pulled the bones back together, he howled in pain once more as he started glaring at the knight. He stood up and took the sword in both hands and charged forward. As he was about to reach him a knight appeared from his left, the blond jumped away and raised his weapon blocking an attack. Just was he was about to charge back a Deathknight slammed into the blond's target making him fly away and Kyuubi appeared above the Deathknight he had thrown.

"**How dare you!"** shouted the fox demon rage evident in his voice and eyes **"How dare Kel'Thuzad steal from the fox clan!"** he shouted as he grabbed the knight and tried to throw him away. To Naruto's amazement and horror, the knight spun in the air and landed behind the demon and kicked him hard in the ribs making fly away crashing in a nearby rock and leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Kyuubi jumped back on his feet and glared hard as he kept gritting his teeth in anger. **"How dare you steal from me!"** the demon fox shouted as he charged forward with great speed and slamming into the Deathknight.

A large pillar of dust rose to the air as the demon collided with the knight, when the smoke cleared to Naruto's amazement he saw that the knight was at par wit Kyuubi, but at the same time Kyuubi had only five tails, something was wrong. The blond was shaken out of his thoughts as he felt someone behind him, he jumped away avoiding a sword, then he raised his sword and moved it towards him enemy to slash him.

The enemy blocked the attack and tried to kick the blond, however Naruto used a substitution and changed places with another Deathknight that was trying to cut him from the behind, as a result one Deathknight had his skull cracked and the other was kicked away with force. Naruto turned towards Kyuubi once more and saw he was being thrown away viciously.

The Kyuubi shook his head and raised a finger up, he then placed it on the ground and a wave of power shot towards the Deathknight pushing him away and a large part of the undead army. At the end of the wave the power exploded throwing dust and pieces of bones and meat everywhere, Naruto had to cover his eyes. As the after effects died down the blond looked at Naruto and saw him smirking, but now he had only four tails.

The blond then felt something cold pierce through him, he looked down as he was chocking on his blood, a sword was coming out of his stomach, he looked behind and saw a Deathknight there. He could hear Seyah scream in horror and Kyuubi roar in anger and pain, but he didn't understand why in pain…or anger. The knight then grabbed the blond, took the sword out and threw him away, he landed a few feet away.

A few seconds later Kyuubi appeared behind the knight and ripped him to shreds, but the fox demon now had only three tails. Naruto looked at his wound and saw it was healing fast, surely Kyuubi was working on his even if he was out. He stood up and tried to charge again but a howl made him freeze in his tracks, he looked up at the sky and saw a skeleton dragon flying towards him. The blond swore and tried to swap placed with something but the dragon wasn't after grabbing him, the pile of bones stopped a few meters from him and flapped his wings making Naruto break his concentration and cover his eyes and face as the sand was blowing towards him.

Before he could even react the dragon moved down and grabbed the blond raising him in the sky, as he was flying away it seemed like he would escape anymore, however…Kyuubi didn't agree with that. The fox started shifting, he became bigger, taller, he turned to his true form, a massive fox with nine-tails, only that seven out of the nine were transparent, almost like they didn't really exist, like they weren't real.

Kyuubi pounced towards the dragon and slammed it on the ground one of his tails grabbed Naruto before any damage came to him. The fox started slashing and ripping the bones from the undead dragon, he was shattering the bones to make sure that it would never come back to life. However, a sharp pain in the head made him stop what he was doing and start howling in pain, Naruto also started yelling.

The fox looked down at the blond saw strange purple chains moving around him and reinforcing the seal making him go back inside, he looked around and saw the lich from before, from Andorhal. He roared in anger as he tried to pounce at him, but he vanished before he could. The blond dropped on the ground unconscious as two Deathknight approached him and lifted him up, then making their way out of the sand.

* * *

**A/N: This is it…sorry if the chapter is short and … lame, but I couldn't find my words and couldn't think of anything else, you could say that towards the end I had a authors block, however this doesn't happen to often…**

**Review as you like, however, flames without any use will result in a delete of the review or ignore from the reviewer if he isn't anonymous**


	23. “You scratch my back, I scratch yours…”

**A/N: Umm...why am I doing this? Hmm...I want to say something and I forgot…anyway, please have patience with me I am rereading the previous chapters so I can remember where I was heading with the story (you can't blame me I forgot). However I can happily say that this chapter will not stink, I made sure of it...so, here is the new chapter…And I consider this a great chapter - I can say that the chapter wrote itself :)  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft

* * *

**Chapter 23: "You scratch my back, I scratch yours…"**

Everything was blurry, the light of the sun was washing over his eyes making it hard to see, though he could distinguish three people around him. They were moving, he was moving, it seemed like he was lying on something and carried somewhere. He looked around, he thought he saw something. Mountains to his left, the desert and a massive crater in the middle of the desert. He looked at one of the men, he looked back, everything was blurry, he couldn't distinguish anything and before he could something hard hit him in the face and he succumbed back to darkness.

He opened his eyes once more, he stared at the darkening sky. He could see a shooting star pass overhead, he looked around once more, they were still moving, his vision was clearer now, he could see much clearly. He looked down at his legs, they were chained, he looked up at his hands and they were chained as well. Looking back down he saw the Lich from Andorhal, he couldn't remember his name, in front of the Lich stood two Deathknights, it seemed like they were guarding him. The blond smelled something, something rotten, he looked back to see who was dragging him or the contraption he was on. Two abominations, it was their rotten stench that filled the air. He looked back up at the sky, a skeleton's face appeared in front of him, it was studying him, then it looked around and something grabbed his head and threw it away. Naruto closed his eyes feeling weak and sick, maybe the abominations stench was weakening him greatly. He succumbed to darkness once more.

He could hear fighting, he opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his feet, the Lich was firing spells around him like he was trying to hit something. The blond looked to his left and saw a Deathknight pinned to a tree, his arms ripped off and a massive axe holding him in place. The blond looked down at the Lich again, fireballs and arrows were hitting him from everywhere. It seemed like someone saw the undead army and was now attacking it. The blond saw as a massive fireball hit the lich and made him move back a little, finally several lighting bolts hit him and he raised towards the sky, then in a bright flash of light he disappeared and dust was scattered in the air. The lich was killed and from the sounds of it the fighting had stopped. The blond tried to look around but he was falling asleep once more, his head was hurting, he couldn't stop his eyes from closing.

The blond opened his eyes and realized that he was being carried, someone was holding his arms and dragging him through what looked like a jail, or a prison. He looked around and saw many bones, skeletons of people chained to the walls, he saw Alliance members in prisons, he even saw some Horde members, he looked up, to his left, towards one of his carriers trying to see who it was. All he could see was a black armor, a rogue like armor. But it looked different, it was ripped in some places and the blond could see bones, surely this rogue was a Forsaken.

Before he could do anything, the ones carrying him stopped and he heard a cell door open, he was thrown inside a cell and the door closed behind. The blond shook his head as he tried to stand up, he realized his legs and hands were chained and then another chain was connecting the leg chain with the arm chain. He looked back at the cell door, it was composed out of bars and one door, he could see pass the bars. The rogue and three warriors, two of which seemed to be the guards of this place, they had polearms in their hands, a helmet that covered their entire face but with no particular design, just a T shape at the front of the helmet so that they can see, breath and speak clearly. They had plate armor and the Horde tabard.

The blond turned his body until he was sitting on his butt and looked at his jailors wondering how he ended up in a horde prison, last thing he remembered was that the Scourge had managed to take him down and were delivering him to Kel'Thuzad or something like that. He shook his head and looked at the last warrior, from the tall stature and the position he had it seemed like he was a Blood Elf, male or female, he couldn't deduce. The helmet that completely covered his face didn't show much and the armor, black with red colored, covered his or her entire body.

The rogue turned towards the guards and started speaking in a language Naruto had never heard. The guards seemed to understand him and replied back, while they were discussing they kept pointing towards the cell, to him to be more exact and then towards another place. At one point it seemed like the rogue said something that upset the guards because they raised their polearms and were ready to strike. The third warrior stood quiet during the whole ordeal, it was strange to say at least. Finally it seemed like they had reached an understanding and they departed, only the guards remained that assumed defensive position to the sides of the cell.

Naruto sighed and decided to check with Kyuubi and see if he can do something about this. The blond entered his mind and walked towards the fox's cage, as he got there he looked around, normally Kyuubi would appear at the bars when he would enter his mindscape but this time he wasn't appearing.

"Kyuubi?" asked Naruto as he looked around, inside the fox's cage. He walked over to the bars and grabbed them, he moved his head inside and looked around. He could hear something inside the darkness of the cage.

Curious, the blond stepped in, behind the bars and started walking towards the source of the sound. "Kyuubi?" he asked again. But once more there was no reply, he walked in the darkness with no fear, he knew that the fox was on his side now so there was no real danger. As he reached the area from where the sound was coming the blond was greeted by a sleeping fox.

Naruto watched as the great Kyuubi no Kitsune was sleeping on the wet floor. But there was something strange, his breath's didn't seem very even. He looked around and saw that the fox had several wounds that were healing. Looking back at his face he realized that he must be sleeping to heal his wounds and the wound he received from the sword. Deciding that there was nothing to do here the blond turned around and started leaving. Once he was outside the cage he left his mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes in the real world and saw that the guards had brought him food and water. Naruto tried to stand up, he found it hard, with great effort the blond managed to stand up and slowly walked towards the bars of the cell. Taking one step at a time and dragging his feet slowly so as not to fall, the blond managed to reach the bars, he then slowly sat down in front of the plate with food and looked at it. Just by looking at it the blond felt his stomach turn, he realized that this must be the prisoner treatment, the blond looked away and pushed himself from the dish deciding to take only the cup of water.

The blond pushed himself to the far end of the cell and sat there, in a dark corner. He sighed as he looked up at the guards, they didn't seem to give a shit about him or anything like that. Not that Naruto cared about it, he looked back down at the floor trying to figure out how to get out of this, to formulate an escape plan or something. He closed his eyes and leaned on the wall thinking. He spent hours trying to figure out something, the chain that held his legs and arms seemed to be enchanted or seemed to have some kind of spell because he couldn't use his chakra to break them. Hours and hours he thought but with no avail, he finally fell asleep thinking of a way to escape his predicament.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." a deep voice ordered as a pair of blue eyes opened.

Naruto looked up to see who was waking him, it was an orc. The blond closed his eyes and then opened them again in confusion. "How come I can understand you?" he asked as he looked at the tall green creature in front of him.

The orc snorted as he looked at the blond. "There are those that know your pathetic language, in the past we tried to communicate with your race to reach an understanding but you wouldn't listen and most of us decided to drop learning how to speak your tongue." replied the creature as it stood up straight and peered at the blond.

"And why do you speak it?" the blond asked curiously.

Again the orc snorted as it looked away. "Sometimes we try to reach an understanding with your pesky humans but just like before we reach shit." he replied as he looked back at the blond with feral eyes. "Now get up." he ordered.

The blond not wanting to anger the creature further and get beaten now as he couldn't retaliate started getting up. Slowly he tried to get up on his feet but the chains were proving to be a bitch. The orc seemed to have been a short tempered one as it growled and grabbed the blond by the hair and raised him up, then he set him on the ground on his feet and sneered.

"Next time move faster." the orc ordered sharply as he moved his hand down and grabbed the connecting chain and turned around.

Without a warning the orc started moving away while dragging the blond after him. Naruto was having a hard time standing up and moving without falling, with each fast step he took he would lose balance and almost fall down. The orc didn't seem to give a shit as he walked out of the cell and then down the prison's corridor towards god knows where.

As he was being leaded away the blond spared glances around him, he tried to find a window or something, but they seemed scarce in this place. Though when he saw one he could see the light coming inside the corridor, clearly it was morning or something like that, he couldn't deduce it exactly. The blond looked around, everything around him was dark, the orc's used torches to light the prison.

After walking for a few minutes the orc reached a door and pushed it open, light moved inside the dark hallway blinding Naruto. The orc turned towards the blond and grabbed him by the collar, he then threw him out the door and closed it behind him. The blond fell face first on the ground, he raised his head and started spitting out the sand from his face. He looked around, he was in some kind of arena, or something similar. There were four pylons in the middle of the arena.

"Stand up human!" someone ordered, the power from his voice gave him away as the leader, or so Naruto presumed.

The blond did as he was told not wanting to anger them when he was in a disadvantage. He stood up slowly and looked around. He really was in a arena, there were rows of seats all around him and Horde members occupied them, every single Horde member. He looked around until he spotted a throne and an orc sitting on said throne. Two guards were in front of him, they looked dangerous and their weapons as well.

The orc sitting on the throne had blue eyes, but they were fierce, black hair and a black beard, two elongated teeth coming from the lower jaw upwards, just like any other orc in that manner. He had a black with golden armor on him, thick shoulder pads with the same color and he had a huge and deadly warhammer next to his throne. He was looking intensively at the blond.

"First…" the orc said as he looked at the blond. "Tell me what your name is boy." he demanded as he looked in his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto." the blond replied carefully and with a neutral tone.

The orc looked around and then at one of his guards who whispered something in his ears, the orc nodded and looked back at the blond. "Do you know, who I am?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "How should I?" he asked "Never seen you before…" he replied turning his head away trying to show he was not intimidated by the glares.

"I am Warchief Thrall, leader of the Horde and the Orc's." he replied with authority in his voice as the orc's did some kind of chant while raising their weapon or fist in the air.

The blond turned his head at the Warchief, he had read about him and he knew that facing him was certain death, only a foul would try to fight him head on. He studied the leader of the Horde with interest, he was powerful, he could feel it. He was no foul, he realized that if he were to insult him he would sign his own death warrant. He needed to be careful on how he was going to speak with him.

"Do you know, why you are here?" Thrall asked as he looked at the blond hero.

Naruto shook his head. "I do not." he replied shortly.

"You are a prisoner of war." the leader said making Naruto cringe, he didn't like the sound of that. "We have tried many years to reason with your kin but they drive us out of our homes, when we find a new home they try to drive us away from this one as well, they are backstabbers." Thrall growled.

Naruto looked down. "I am sorry, I do now know the facts and I do not take part in anyone's side in his matter." he replied seriously, he didn't really give a damn what happened between human's and orc's in the past but he didn't want to get caught in the middle of it, even though he was a human he was an outsider to the world of Azeroth.

Naruto could hear the Warchief snort as well as other orc's. "Despite the fact of how humans treat their prisoners, especially orc's…" he growled angrily "I am willing to treat my prisoners with more generosity…" he said as the blond looked up wondering what he meant. "…but…for that to happen you must entertain us." he said with a grin on his face.

"Umm…I don't like the way that sounds." the blond said slowly as he could feel something bad was going to happen.

Thrall smirked as he looked at the blond. "Let the fight of survival begin!" he shouted as two cage doors opened and four wolves jumped out from each one.

The blond looked at the wolves and started sweating, the wolves turned their attention towards the blond and growled hungrily. "Ok…how am I suppose to fight while chained?" he asked himself as he looked around.

Suddenly an idea popped in the blond's head as he looked at one of the wolves that was preparing to attack. Naruto took a defensive position, as best as he could and waited. The wolf lunged forward with its mouth open ready to bite the blond. As it got closer, Naruto jumped in the air just enough for the wolf to pass under him, he then landed on the wolf's back, he then turned around and threw his chain in front of the animal and around its neck and pulled hard.

The animal started struggling and trying to throw the impostor off its back, it started jumping and turning like mad as it felt itself chocking. But no matter how hard it tried the blond would let go and death soon arrived taking the animal. As the wolf dropped dead on the ground Naruto stood up and looked at the remaining seven. He sighed as he saw them all charge at the same time.

Naruto jumped up as one wolf lunged towards him, he landed on the wolf's back and then jumped in front of him landing on another wolf and making the animal crash on the ground. Then the blond jumped backwards and landed on his palms on another wolf, finally, using all his power he threw himself upwards and turned in the air. He then turned around in the middle of the air and threw his chain forward managing to grab the top of one of the four pylons.

The blond groaned as he hit the pylon with his chest, he shook his head and took a deep breath and pushed himself up, he then turned around and sat down on the pylon. He looked down and saw that the wolves were growling and moving around the tall structures. Some of them were jumping in the air as if trying to reach the blond and bite him, or bring him down. Naruto smirked when he saw that the wolves couldn't reach him.

Naruto looked up towards the Orc leader and saw his left eye twitching, in anger or annoyance, the blond didn't really know. He heard the crow boo at him and yell profanities, this only made the blond laugh as he was actually enjoying this. He then looked at the chain and started thinking how he could break it, surely there had to be a way. Suddenly the blond heard the crowd cheer, he looked around, nothing strange, he looked down and saw the wolves were gone, it made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

He looked around the stadium and saw that at one end stood an orc. He had a warrior's armor on him, he looked fierce and the massive axe he was carrying only made him look fiercer. The orc made eye contact with the blond, he sneered as he looked at Naruto. Our hero only grinned, he knew that the orc couldn't reach him, there was no way he could, even if he tried to climb up Naruto would only kick him in the face and let him drop.

Though, what the orc did next surprised Naruto. The massive creature pulled out a boomstick, the same one that the dwarfs use, he had seen one in action before. His eyes narrowed as he saw the orc aiming at him and a smirk appearing on his face. The blond gulped and started looking around for something to use as a shield, there was nothing, zero. He looked back at the orc just as he fired the boomstick, the blond's eyes narrowed as he rolled away from that spot falling from the pylon. There was no other way out of that.

As he landed on the ground he looked back at the orc and saw him seal his weapon away, then he saw him take his axe in his hands again and bend slightly. The blond knew what was coming, just as the blond blinked the orc disappeared from view, a large trail of smoke was left behind him and it was getting closer towards the boy. Naruto raised his arms up to his chest, he saw the axe coming down, just as the axe sliced the chain the blond jumped away avoiding the orc as he moved towards the opposite wall almost crashing in it.

Naruto landed a few feet away from his previous location, he looked back at the orc and saw him turning to glare at him. Naruto sighed as he looked at the massive creature, he was preparing for another attack only that this time it seemed like he was moving slowly towards said blond. Once again Naruto looked around for a weapon or something, but there was nothing, however due to the fact that the chain was broken he could now move his hands freely.

The blond looked down at his feet and saw the chain attached to his legs, his left eyebrow twitched as he sat down and grabbed the chain with his hands. The orc stopped moving as it looked at Naruto with interest, in fact, the entire stadium looked at the blond with interest wondering what he was doing. The blond, ignored the stares, and concentrated on the chain, he channeled chakra in his hands and gripped his chain, he then pulled it and shattered it in the process making a few eyes go wide.

As the chain fell on the ground the blond stood up grinning, he moved his head left and right making a cracking sound, he then punched his knuckles and got in a fighting position. The orc seeing that the blond was getting ready for fight smirked, he wanted to see what he was capable of. The orc charged forward once again with the axe raised, as he got closer to the blond he lowered the massive weapon to cut, Naruto jumped to the side and avoided the attack. The orc spun around with the axe and Naruto ducked avoiding the attack once more.

As the blond ducked something caught his eyes, he reached towards the orc and grabbed the hilt of a weapon, then he pushed forward and moved behind the orc, he moved his arm forward dragging out a sword, finally he spun around and raised the sword to attack. As he lowered the sword towards the orc's neck to ct him, the orc moved his axe and blocked the attack, he turned his head slightly towards Naruto and grinned behind his helmet, though the blond didn't see.

The two fighters jumped away from each other, the orc turned around facing the blond and charged again, Naruto bent slightly and charged as well. As the two got closer, Naruto moved his sword to the side and the orc as well, they both moved the weapons towards the enemy at the same time and a 'clang' could be heard all around the arena as the two weapons connected, the blond then jumped back slightly and moved his open hand towards the orc.

"**Fireball"** he said as fire formed in his hand and a rather big fireball shot out making its way towards the orc.

The enemy, knew of the boy and what he was able to do, he expected this. Just as the fireball got closer he bent and moved his axe in front of him. The attack collided with the axe and it exploded encasing the area in smoke. The blond stood a few meters away, waiting to see what happened, if the orc was still there. The, something jumped out of the smoke towards the blond who smirked, Naruto had anticipated this.

As the orc started descending towards him, Naruto took a step to the right and avoided the orc, his eyes however widened when he saw the axe suddenly move to chop his head of, the blond raised the sword and blocked the attack, then something, or better yet, the orc, moved one of his legs under the blond's and made him trip and fall on his back socking the blond. The orc was moving faster then before, had he been holding back?

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw a fist coming down towards his face, he placed his hand on the ground and used his chakra to push himself away from the attack. He spun in the air and landed on his legs, bent forward. He turned his head towards the orc and glared, the orc slowly stood up and looked at the blond. A strange red aura started moving around him and the sand around the creature raised slightly, it was now that the blond felt the power coming out of the orc, it was way more than the blond had thought at first.

The orc charged forward again swiping with his axe left and right, the blond would duck and turn left and right to defend himself from the attack, he knew that if he would raise the sword to block any of the attacks his might not only lose the sword but his hands as well, the force with which the orc was attacking was more than he could handle, still, he groaned inwardly as he realized that he should have known that they wouldn't send someone weak to fight him.

Naruto decided to end this, if this went too much he might lose an arm or something else. He jumped away and started spinning while adding chakra and mana in the sword, he then started mixing the two concentrating on creating a fireball or something close to it. The blond felt the sword getting hotter and hotter and when he felt that he couldn't hold it anymore he let go if it as he stopped spinning. To his and the audiences amazement, a flaming sword which was spinning very fast was moving towards the orc warrior. Said warrior narrowed his eyes before raising his axe to deflect the sword.

However, something else happened. As the sword made contact with the axe the entire force from the combined mana and chakra exploded, that made the fire explode and that made a fire nova which threw the orc away in one of the wall and made the sword drop on the ground. The blond stood gaping at what he did, he didn't know exactly what the result would be, he knew that he would make an attack with flames, but he didn't realize that he would create something like this.

Shaking his head the blond moved his open palm to the side and started concentrating, he slowly started creating the Rasengan in his hands. He opened his eyes and saw the orc starting to stand up, slowly. An idea passed through the blond's head and he grinned, he closed his eyes and started concentrating again, in a matter of seconds fire started to spiral around the blue orb. As the blond opened his eyes he grinned at what he saw. He turned towards the orc that was now back on his feet and charged forward.

"Let's see how you handle this!" he shouted as he ran towards the orc. Thrall was looking in amazement at what was happening before him, he had never seen anything like that. As the blond got closer the orc raised his axe to defend himself, the blond pushed the orb in the axe, the warrior could feel the power of the orb, he then heard a crack and to his amazement he saw his axe was cracking. Before he knew it, the axe shattered and the attack connected with his chest, he felt hot and he felt his insides turning. **"Flaming Rasengan!"** the blond shouted as the orc was suddenly pushed away with mighty speed crashing in the wall and ending up outside the arena.

Everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes widened when they saw that, the best warrior the Horde had, or the Orc's had, was defeated by a human child with an attack they had never seen or heard before. The blond stood up and turned towards the Orc leader and gave him a cocky grin, then he felt someone behind him, before he could turn and see clearly who it was he fell on the ground and started succumbing to darkness. The last thing he saw however was an undead with dark and bloody red robes.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the ceiling of his prison. He sighed, he was back in jail, however something felt different now, he raised his hands and saw that they weren't chained anymore, they didn't bother to chain his hands anymore. He looked down at his feet and saw that not even his feet were chained. He grinned, maybe now he would be able to make a run for it, break the wall and started running out of this prison and back to Tanaris. That shouldn't be too hard.

However, he was shaken out of his plans when he heard the cell door open, he looked at the door and saw that it was Thrall standing there looking over him with interest. "You impress me boy." the leader said calmly.

Naruto grinned. "It's what I do best." he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

The orc leader grinned as well for some strange reason. "Boy, I have a proposition for you." he said.

"Is that why you are here?" Naruto asked standing up and then taking a seat on his cell bed.

The orc leader nodded. "Yes, that is why I am here." he replied.

"Before you go to whatever you want to ask me, do tell me, why was I brought here and how did you find me?" Naruto asked, it had been bugging him for quite some time now.

Thrall grinned in a feral manner. "You see, we heard reports of a strange guard that escorted the princess of Stormwind back home safely and outran my best riders." he said "Then I heard that the same guard kidnapped the princess…"

Naruto nodded bored. "Yeah…and?" he asked looking at his finger nails, Thrall didn't know but it seemed like he was trying to annoy him, however that wouldn't happen as he had a great temper.

"And, I had scouts look for that guardian especially after I received a report from out undead allies when they said that he escaped from their jail on top of a massive frog that nearly crushed more than a hundred soldiers." the orc leader said amused.

Naruto nodded motioning for the orc to continued. Thrall started walking through the cell while looking at the blond, his hands behind him. "I wanted to find this royal guard, I wanted to see what he was really doing going around Azeroth with the princess of Stormwind hanging next to him…" he said as he looked at the blond "I also wanted to know why would the strongest Alliance organization would go against the Alliance to help said guard and not return the princess to her rightful place…" he finished trailing off.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the orc. "You know, you sent those riders for a purpose…" he said and when he saw Thrall nod he continued. "You are angry of the 'alliance' her father formed with those bastards." he said narrowing his eyes.

The orc leaders closed his eyes and gave a deep growl. "Indeed I am, I might hate the Alliance, I might hate the humans, but I would never go as low as them as to ally myself with the worst enemy in history." he said as he opened his eyes and glared at the blond.

Naruto leaned on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Then you should know that at first I didn't know of them, I saved her from your riders because it was my duty…however, it became personal when I saw what I saw and heard what I heard." he said glaring back at the orc momentarily changing his eyes into Kyuubi's.

However that didn't even faze the orc from what it seemed. "I see…so do tell me, why she desired to leave?" he asked knowing full well that the princess couldn't have been kidnapped and from what the undead had told him she was clinging to her kidnapper and shown him affection and so forth.

"Oh…" said Naruto looking back at the ceiling and starting to play with his nails. "…well it could be the fact that she also despises the Scarlet Crusade and that she didn't agree with what her father had done." he said casually "She doesn't like them and will never consider them allies…ever since we ran from there I was planning a way to one day return and take down the crusade and give the throne to her as she rightfully deserves."

"And what of the king?" asked Thrall and narrowed his eyes when he saw the blond glaring hard at him with demonic eyes.

"I never told her this, but from the day I saw her father I knew she no longer had a family." he replied.

Thrall looked questionable at the blond and then his eyes narrowed. "Do you mean that there is no more king?" he asked.

"Bingo." the blond said with a grin. "The current 'king' is just a puppet, the corpse of the king, something is controlling it…or better yet, someone." he said as he looked back at the ceiling.

"From the looks of it you know who it is." a feminine voice said that made Naruto jump from his bed and land far in the darkness of the cell.

"You!" he growled as he looked at the woman.

"It's nice that you haven't forgotten about me." Sylvanas said with a sadistic grin as she licked her lips.

"What do you want?" asked the blond "I already told you I will not fight Kel'Thuzad."

"Oh and why not?" asked the woman moving in the cell swaying her hips. "After all…isn't he the one currently controlling Stormwind?" she asked as she made the blond's eyes narrow.

"How did you know?" he asked as he looked at the woman with a critical eye.

"It was obvious, the way you reacted when I first told you who I want you to kill, the reason why you declined the offer or how you tried to move away from it…" she said.

"That doesn't give any information on how I knew about this." the blond growled.

"Why I knew?" she asked as the blond nodded. "It was simple, on your way to the monastery you were never alone, I had a rogue follow you." she said as Naruto's eyes widened. "Let me tell you what he found." she said with a grin.

_**­-Flashback-**_

_Naruto was racing towards the Scarlet Monastery when all of a sudden he stopped, he looked around as if he heard someone calling him. The undead moved behind a tree silently and waited to see what was happening, surely the kid couldn't have seen him, he is much weaker than him. However, he was surprised when he saw another rogue appear in front of the blond._

"_Razor." the blond said dropping his guard, it seemed like the blond knew who he was. _

"_I see you were taken captive…such shame." the rogue said shaking his head._

_The blond boy growled. "Yeah, well what would you have done when the undead had your girlfriends hostages?" he asked._

_The rogue shrugged and looked back at the kid. "Listen here boy, I know you have your doubts about the king of Stormwind, am I right?" he asked as Naruto nodded. "Well, I am here to confirm you something."_

"_And what would that be?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow._

"_When you saw the king what did you think?" asked the rogue._

_The kid seemed surprised of the question but responded nonetheless. "Something felt wrong about him, it felt like he was controlled, yet at the same time it felt as if he wasn't there anymore."_

"_In what sense?" the rogue pressed on as if trying to see if what the blond knew was right or wrong._

"_I mean, as if it was his body but he wasn't there, as if he was dead or something, though I couldn't really figure it out." replied Naruto as he looked at the rogue._

_Razor nodded as he started moving around the blond. "You know, you were right." he said making the blond's eyes widen. "I did some research and it turns out that the king is actually dead, killed some time ago."_

"_By who?" asked Naruto as he was following the rogues movement._

"_Not sure who killed him, I do however know who is controlling him, who is pulling the strings…" replied Razor as he briefly turned his head towards the blond._

"_And that would be?" Naruto pressed on as he kept looking at the rogue and at the same time was getting mighty impatient._

"_Kel'Thuzad himself." the rogue replied in a deadly tone making Naruto turn to stone. "Now tell me…what did Sylvanas ask of you?" he said looking in the boys eyes and making said boy shiver. "And I want the answer, all of it." he said dangerously as he reached for his weapons._

_The undead didn't know why, but it seemed like the boy feared this rogue, it was like he knew something about to rogue that made him reply and tell everything. Naruto told all, how he was to infiltrate the monastery and then how he was to kill Kel'Thuzad later in his own base of operations. _

"_Listen to me boy." said the rogue as he looked at Naruto. "Do not go for that man yet, you are not ready, not even with your spirit inside of you." he said making Naruto take a step back in shock._

"_How did you…?" the blond trailed of._

"_I know…I have a lot of information kid, listen…get strong for I shall wait for you at the entrance to the Necropolis, I will wait for you there once you get strong." replied the rogue as he kept moving around the boy._

"_Why are you helping me? Why would you help me?" asked the blond._

"_I know that you want to kill the Lich so that he cannot control the body of the deceased king, I know that you want to place the princess as the ruler of Stormwind and the Alliance and set things right." replied the rogue as he stopped moving and turned with his back at the undead and the blond._

"_Yes, I do want to do that…but why are you helping me?" the blond pressed on._

_Razor turned his head slightly towards the blond and replied. "Kel'Thuzad is my mortal enemy, I hate him with a passion, I want to see him die, I want to see him weak and helpless…" he replied._

"_But why?" asked Naruto still pressing on for more answers._

"_Why is not of your concern and will never be, I offer you my services, if you do not want to help then I will do this myself, but if I fail you cannot take him down by yourself … he is waiting for you and he will know when you come, you no longer have the element of surprise." replied Razor making the blond narrow his eyes._

"_You mean that…"_

"_Yes…" Razor said once more with a nod "…he knows that you saw his spies, he knows that you know of him, he knows all and is preparing to take you out before you get too strong…" he replied._

"_So what do you want me to do?" asked Naruto._

"_Formulate a plan and get out of Undercity, he has agents there, trust me…" he said as he started to leave._

"_But if he had agents Sylvanas would surely have eliminated them by now…" he replied as the rogue stopped moving._

"_Sylvanas knows there is something amiss, yet she doesn't know what…" he replied._

"_Who in tarnation are you?" shouted Naruto pointing a finger towards Razor "Are you some kind of God? What are you because there is no way you could know all this!" he shouted._

_The man slowly turned his head and looked at the blond, the undead didn't know what the blond saw but he saw said blond shiver when looking in the man's eyes. "I am something you could never comprehend…not now at least…however with the passing of time you will learn who I am and what I am…" he said as he stared walking away. "Get strong…but leave Undercity…it is a must." he said as he vanished from sight like a rogue would do._

_**-End flashback-**_

As Sylvanas finished saying what she had to say she looked at the blond waiting for an answer, he saw him sweating knowing that he was now in a corner and that his plans have been spilled out, however a grin appeared on his face thinking that he still had a trump card in his sleeves, he could use it to make an alliance in dark times, like it always happened in the past.

"If you know that….then help me." he blond said making the two leaders eyes widen at his demand.

They were about to reply when the blond came out of the shadows and looked at the blond, they could see through his eyes that he knew what he was doing, they were no longer facing a child, they were facing a man, a man that knew the hardships of the world, that knew the secrets of the world, that knew what was right and wrong. He knew it all.

"Me and Razor will indeed strike at the very core of the Lich's forces, however I am not that confident as he is, I know that there is no way two of us can take him down…" he said as he looked at the two leaders.

"And you want use to help." Thrall said in a deep voice.

Naruto nodded. "You already know what I can do, but that is just the tip of it." he said with a feral grin and then turned serious. "You have to understand something, because Kel'Thuzad is still alive the wheels of fate are spinning in a direction that could lead to the total destruction of the races." he said.

Sylvanas started laughing as she heard what the boy said. "Yeah right, and what would you know?"

"I had talked with one of the Keepers of Time, I had been in the Caverns of Time." said the blond making the two leaders eyes narrow once more.

"And…what did he tell you? A bed time story with fairies?" mocked the undead queen, she didn't believe him.

"No…" said the blond with a glare. "He contacted me in my sleep and told me when exactly I will die, but once again he did not tell me how…all I can tell you is that somehow I will be taken directly to the Lich, in front of him, that would be an opportune moment to strike."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Thrall seeing that something is missing.

"As we speak Razor is assembling the Alliance Organization, the Shimmering Winds…the moment I 'disappear' is the moment they will strike the Plaguelands, the moment they will strike Kel'Thuzad's fortress." replied the blond seriously.

"You want us… to team up with them?" asked Thrall angrily as he got the meaning of what the blond was saying.

Naruto glared at him, he knew that it could get him killed, but he knew that he wouldn't die here. "Think of it! Forget about the past, Finia can change the relation between Horde and Alliance, don't you have a bigger enemy to face?" asked Naruto angrily "Isn't the Scourge a threat? Isn't Kel'Thuzad a bigger threat? Isn't the Burning Legion an even bigger threat?" he almost shouted as he looked at the two stupefied leaders.

"What are you saying?" asked Sylvanas.

"You want me to kill Kel'Thuzad, right now I agree to what you want, from the start I agreed because it was inevitable. But I cannot do it alone. For the first time in history you can put all your differences at side and join forces!" shouted Naruto as he looked at the two leaders.

"We can never do that!" shouted Thrall back "They will betray us once more!" he shouted.

"Then what about Theramore? What of those humans under Jaina Proudmore?" asked Naruto looking at Thrall whose eyes widened. "They respected the pact for so long that they still do not attack you, with Finia and me we can change the Alliance while you change the Horde and we can live in peace."

Naruto walked towards the two leaders and stopped right in front of them. "Think of it, peace, after all those years of fighting for freedom, it can come now if we join forces and drive the bastard of a Lich back to his grave." he said as he looked at the two.

Thrall looked at the undead queen and then back at the blond. Sylvanas was already thinking about all of this, with the Lich dead her people would finally be able to live without the Scourge threat from the Plaguelands. However, she doubted that the humans will agree to make peace with the Horde.

Thrall knew that the elves will never make peace, not after they started cutting down trees which the elves considered one of their most prized possessions, however the humans took from them their land so they had to improvise, the Barrens had no trees from which he could produce weapons of war or anything like that, so he needed wood, it was inevitable that they would go for the elf land.

"Think of it." said Naruto once more "I place my life on the line that there will be peace…assist me in the battle, help me kill the Lich, I will free Stormwind and set a new order along with Finia."

Sylvanas sighed as she bent down at the boy's level and looked at him in the eyes. "I can't believe I am doing this … but …" she said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I will lend the Forsaken's help, and will wait for peace, however if you betray us we shall destroy the Alliance once and for all…" she threatened.

Naruto nodded and looked at Thrall. "I will talk with the Trolls and Blood Elves, as well as with the Tauren…" he said as he turned to walk away. "Sleep child, for tomorrow we will train you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Train me?" he asked as he looked at the orc.

"You want to take down the Lich, you are still weak, we will train you to make you the ultimate weapon against him…so sleep." he said as he started walking away.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, just then he felt a finger trailing his cheek and his eyes snapped open, he found himself looking at the undead queen who was smirking.

"What now?" asked Naruto looking at her.

"You amaze me kid…you have just done something no one has ever had the guts to do, you stood before Thrall and myself and managed to convince us to peace…" she said as she moved around the blond in a seductive way.

"Where are you going with this?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"It's quite simple, there is something else you know that you aren't telling us…but first who are you?" she said as she leaned on his back.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Naruto not turning his head towards her.

"Because you are not from this world, I know it…and the power you hold, the attacks you make, you are no demon yet you were not born in Azeroth or Outland." she replied as she moved her hands on his chest.

"Would you stop that?" asked the blond annoyed.

"Why would I do that?" she asked with a grin.

Naruto sighed. "You will learn more about me later…however, when will I be able to leave this place?" he asked as the woman pushed herself away from him.

"When we are done training you and when we say so." she replied.

"You better not…"

"We shall not hunt your woman…or women…" she said with a devious smile on her face and making Naruto sigh in relief.

"However, should you fail us, we shall kill them…"

"That was not part of the deal!" Naruto growled as his head snapped in her direction.

"I am dead boy, I have no heart so I care not what happens…" she said

"However you want what is best for your people, you have a heart…"

"I have the desire for the Forsaken to live the lives that were taken from them by the Scourge…"

"Say what you want, I know what it is…" the blond said as the woman huffed and walked out of the chamber.

Naruto sighed and then grinned, everything was going according to plan, and how Razor had said it would happen. He never thought that it would this easy, but now the hard part will come, facing the Lich himself. And then taking back Stormwind and apologize to Finia for him knowing the truth yet not telling her about it. The blond walked to the bet and leaned down, he sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: You never expected that now did you? A good story is one that while it progresses reveals slowly the true potential and plans of the hero, what he knew and how he knew. And in the end it just shows that the hero knew more than he let out. Naruto knew a lot from the time he reached Stormwind yet he never showed it, he is a good prankster and a … well … lair, he used the skills he used in Konoha to survive to learn more about the world so he cannot be taken by surprise, but instead of that he learned the deepest secrets in Azeroth. **

**Now you are all wondering about a lot of things, who Razor really is once more (probably), what the wardens of time told Naruto in his sleep (this is why he fought the undead back in Tanaris, he knew it wasn't the moment when he dies)…**

**To be honest, Naruto played the fool one more time in Azeroth so that he can get strong and get allies, he did manage to convince Sylvanas to help him, now it's only a matter of time until the rest of the Horde helps. I can gladly say that this story is approaching an end (there will be a part 2 with Outland).**

**If you have questions about the chapter, go ahead and ask, but more will be revealed later. (I used this type of story method after a rather good thriller book).**

**Naruto – currently level 50.**


	24. Towards doom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft.

**A/N: Sorry everyone, chapter is only about 7000 word long, short I know and the next one will be as well because we are nearing the end and I don't have too many ideas on how to make a chapter longer than 6 or 7k words.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Towards doom...**

--1 year later

One year had passed since Naruto was taken 'captive' by the Horde. Even though he started as any other prisoner, after his little display of power and after he shared some of his secrets with the leader of the Horde and the leader of the Undead, Naruto had found himself the next day as a guest of honor in Orgrimmar.

Despite all that it was hard, the Horde did not accept him with open arms and right of the bat like in some sappy story. They sneered at him, glared at him and growled at him. They ignored his presence and ignored him when he talked. Most of them did so, however it wasn't Konoha, they did not attack him or do any physical damage. Naruto realized that due to the constant war the Horde wasn't too kind to get along with the humans, or any other Alliance member.

However, slowly, the Horde members started to accept him and his presence, in one year Naruto managed to snake his way in the hearts of the Horde. How he did it, not even he knew. But now, if he were to walk down the streets they would smile at him, some would stop and talk with him. Naruto liked the attention he was getting from everyone, and it also made him realize that he was the first human to be accepted by the Horde. He realized that now he would have to work hard to show the Alliance that the Horde is not what they think and in the end to try and make the two sides reach and agreement and reach peace in the end.

For one year Naruto had been helped by the Horde in any way they could. It was part of an agreement he made with Thrall just a week after he became a guest of his.

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto was sitting in the massive library in the Horde leaders' palace. He was holding an old book that had the history of Azeroth. The book gave detailed explanations from both Horde and Alliance side regarding the war between the two factions and at some point the war with the Scourge. Naruto was displeased with the Alliance's view, it seemed like in the past the humans were narrow minded. It was actually strange that the book didn't say how the conflict between the Horde and the Alliance started in the first place._

_As he was reading he became more and more displeased of the beliefs of the two factions. It was like back home, the villagers were the Alliance and the Horde were the jinchuuriki in a way said. The Alliance never stopped and listened and that lead for the other side to do the same. He had been reading the book for several days already and it brought to light more about Azeroth, it also brought to light that someone had to change the views of the two major factions. _

"_Hello Thrall…" Naruto said as he raised his head up from the book, behind his stood the figure of the Horde leader._

"_I see you are reading our history book, not much of a history…" he said trailing off._

_The blond shook his head as he looked down at the book. "Actually…if there was someone that would open the human's eyes then all this would end."_

"_What do you mean?" asked the orc raising an eyebrow._

"_Just what I said." the blond replied glancing back at the Horde leader. "The Elf's are at war with the Horde because of you…" he said making Thrall growl. The blond looked back at the book and continued. "You wanted war machines, those cost wood, you depleted the wood in Durotar, so you expanded your search area until you reached Elf land and started cutting down the trees." explained the blond._

"_We needed those machines to fight the humans and the undead." growled the orc leader back as he glared daggers at the blond's back._

_Said blond nodded. "Indeed, however, don't you think that with some diplomacy you could have reached an agreement with the Elf's?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow. _

"_They would have attacked…" replied the orc._

"_And with that thought the war started in the first place." replied Naruto with a sigh._

"_What do you mean?" the orc leader asked raising an eyebrow in confusion._

"_Lets take this example shall we?" asked Naruto standing up and turning towards Thrall. "I am a human and you are your ancestor, one of the first that made contact with man." he said as Thrall nodded. "Now, put yourself in his shows, this is the first time you ever saw a human, what would you do, or think?"_

_Thrall raised an eyebrow and looked at the blond and responded. "I would think that this creature is interesting, maybe a worthy opponent to fight with honor. However this creature could have weapons on him and he could be unworthy, he might hurt me and then my kin. The creature looks strange, he might be a savage…" _

_Naruto nodded at the explanation. "This is what the human would think…" he said taking a deep breath. "What is this creature? Green colored? Vicious looking? Will it attack me? Shall I attack it first? What if it attacks me? It looks like a savage, it might rip me apart if I do not act first." he said._

_Thrall growled. "Just like a human would think." he said as he spat the words out._

_Naruto shrugged and looked away. "However…the question is…who would attack first?" he asked looking back at the leader._

"_The human…" replied Thrall._

"_Really?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow. "The majority of humans don't take rash decisions, they analyze before acting, most of us are even uncertain at what to do when we see something we have never seen before." _

"_That does not explain anything." growled the leader._

"_You sure?" asked Naruto "The human back then might have been too shocked to act, his mind might have been frozen in place…however as you said, your ancestors thrived for the art of battle, always searching worthy opponent…what if he attacked first?" the blond asked._

_Thrall narrowed his eyes and growled at the blond. He grabbed him by the throat and brought him up to face him. "Do not place us at the same level as your kin, a bunch of scum's…" he growled._

_The blond gasped for air. "You know…lets not think that…however…" he coughed for air "…why didn't… the rest of your…ancestors, apart from…you…try to talk to them instead…of fighting them?" he asked between breaths._

_The Horde leaders' eyes narrowed as he looked at the blond and let him drop on the ground. Naruto coughed for air and looked back at him. "The book even says it, you only fought, you never tried to communicate, so the humans fought back, it's in our nature to defend ourselves from what wishes us harm."_

_Thrall looked at him with wide eyes before sighing. "Maybe you are right…but…" he narrowed his eyes and Naruto raised his hand up._

"_No, I am not saying you are to blame for the war, I am saying that humans and orc's at the same time are to blame." he replied making the horde leaders eyes widen for a fraction. "I mean…you never tried to talk to them, they never tried…you attacked, we defended, we attacked you defended and so on." replied the blond._

"_Hmm…so…with the elf's it was the same thing?" asked Thrall._

_Naruto nodded. "You could have asked if they would give you trees, wood, surely through diplomacy you could have managed it." he replied "However, I know that your decision to go in and take was because the human's were pushing towards Orgrimmar and you needed to remove them from Kalimdor." the blond said._

_Thrall nodded closing his eyes. "What about the Dwarfs?" he asked._

_Naruto shrugged. "I am most certain that they were old 'friends' of the humans so…you attack the humans the Dwarfs come to aid them…just like the Trolls were to the Orc's…and later on the Tauren here in Kalimdor." _

_The leader sighed and nodded. "So…back to the main topic, what did you actually mean by what you said?" he asked._

"_If there was someone more open minded in the Alliance, preferably the leader then the war surely would end." he said._

"_How are you sure about that?"_

"_Because he would try to understand the other side…" replied Naruto looking back at the shelves with books. "Like I am trying now…"_

_Thralls eyes widen. "What are you trying to say?"_

_The blond smirked. "As you know, me and the princess of Stormwind are closer than friends, heck she even said she wanted us to get married…if that happens…"_

"_You will become the new king…" finished Thrall as Naruto nodded. "And you want to end the war?"_

"_If you ask me this whole thing is stupid." the blond replied with a bored look on his face. "You both have a greater enemy, the blood Orc's and the demons from Outland…" he said with a shrug._

_Thrall sighed and nodded in contempt. "You are right…but how are you planning to become the king?" he asked._

"_I will not lie to you, I love Finia and I respect her wishes, I will try to open her views regarding the Horde and I cannot promise anything…however, my plan is to throw the Scarlet Crusade out of Stormwind, kill the corrupted and at least get in good terms with the Horde…" he said with a sigh._

"_You have a tough job, but I understand what you mean about the princess…you are quite the honorable person…"_

"_I don't feel like that, I feel like I am plotting behind my beloved ones back…" said the blond dropped on the ground in depression._

_The orc shrugged. "She will understand…" he said and took a deep breath. "I will support you on this." he said making the blond look at him with wide eyes. "Too many years of war, we want peace for once…we don't want to fall asleep and fear a blade at our throats…the same might be with the humans I am sure." he said as Naruto nodded with a smile._

"_And because of that, and the fact that you will face Kel'Thuzad, me and Sylvanas discussed this." he said taking a deep breath "You will be trained by the Horde, by a mage and a rogue. I will also train you with swords and in strength…and I will not lie…it will hurt, like hell." he said with a sadistic grin on his face making Naruto pale._

'_I think I got myself in deep shit.' he thought._

'_**Glad I have popcorn…'**__ the fox replied with a snicker as he leaned in his cage to enjoy the training session through which the blond will go._

**-End Flashback-**

The training was indeed a bitch, harsh with no mercy whatsoever. But in the end he became strong, very strong. He didn't imagine that he would be able to reach this level of power only after a year. True that he was trained to the bone, he was put to fight against many Horde warriors, heck he was even placed to fight with the first Horde warlock he had met. To say that Sadrin had fun torturing him wasn't new. The warlock kept him under fear spells and curses until his body and mind couldn't take it anymore and he just dropped on the ground defeated.

However, after six months of torture the warlock approached the blond and told him that he will help him counteract the warlock's fears, or at least try. However, Sadrin was rather sick in the mind, or at least that was what Naruto thought, the undead's training was harsher than Thralls, more gruesome than his and more diabolical that Kyuubi's. Even the fox demon himself said that he was impressed, he was actually impressed.

After six months of training the Horde leader decided that Naruto should experience some outdoor combat as well. Under the careful watch of thirty of the most elite Horde members, Naruto was taken outside the walls of Orgrimmar and towards Azshara to fight against the creatures there, some of them included the Naga that inhabited the beach area. Naruto had learned that he was under the watch of these many Horde so as not to try and run away, he had promised to take down Kel'Thuzad and Sylvanas insisted that someone was to watch over him and make sure he doesn't run off and never keep his promise.

What they didn't know was that he never went back on his promises. They had learned that after a few months though and in time Naruto was let to travel outside Orgrimmar with only five guards. A rogue, a warrior, a priest, a shaman and finally a warlock, the warlock was none other than Sadrin who was keeping a close eye on him twenty four-seven. Naruto thought that said warlock was after revenge after his stunt with Gamabunta, he never did actually find out why Sadrin always kept a close eye on him.

The blond helped the Horde by doing missions and as such, however he never did anything that made him go against the Alliance. At the same time he was not allowed to see his girlfriends or even make contact with them. For an entire year Naruto had been lost for Finia and Seyah, the girls had never seen or heard from him and he had never seen or heard from them. He was afraid what conclusion they might have reached, it frightened him to no end.

The blond sighed as he leaned with his back at a tree. Just a few days ago Thrall sent an army towards the Plaguelands to wait for the Shimmering Winds and then assist them in battle. He looked at the sky thinking when the Lich will strike. He knows that at any moment he might jump at him. Just two months ago he was contacted in his sleep by a Keeper of Time and warned him that in two months he will fight the Lich.

Naruto had changed his wardrobe in the year that had passed. Right now he was wearing the same armor Razor wore when he met him the second time. A skull like mask with a hood over his head, gloves with a skull design on top of them. Black leather armor with chains attached to it and many pockets, black pants with chains as well and pockets, his shoulder armor had three spikes coming out and pointing away from the blond's head. He even changed his sword, he now had a long blade that had the design of a dragon on the blade, the hilt was made out of leather and the lower tip of the hilt had a small jewel, the upper part of the hilt had the design of a claw and from it the blade itself would start.

The blond raised his left hand and looked at it, he could barely see the faces of the girls now. He closed his eyes and his fist and sighed. Looking back at the sky, he narrowed his eyes as he thought he saw something flying in the sky. He shook his head thinking it was his imagination. He looked back at the sky and narrowed his eyes, he placed his left hand on the ground and pushed himself away from the tree he was sitting under. A few seconds later, a massive dragon flew over it ripping the ground and the tree.

The blond turned around and saw an ice blue skeleton dragon flying in the sky. The dragon roared angrily as it spat out the ground and the tree. The blond looked behind himself and saw a Deathknight standing there with his sword in his hands and looking at him. As Naruto was about to attack he heard an explosion, he looked to his right and saw the Auction House and the Bank were on fire and that the Horde warriors were fighting the Scourge. A shadow passed over the blond making him look up, his eyes narrowed as he saw a necropolis flying above his head.

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto was sitting in the undead queens room, she had called him to tell him something important from what he heard. The woman was currently lying in the bed and moving her body in an alluring way, the blond was resisting her temptation, but it was hard nonetheless. The woman seeing that he wasn't falling for her little game decided to stand up and walk towards him._

_As she did so, she started speaking. "Tell me boy, do you know how Kel'Thuzad likes to operate?" she asked as she placed her hand on the blond's cheek and started moving around him trailing his cheek with her hand._

_The blond closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I have never faced him before and the books do not say." he replied._

"_Hmm…" the woman replied as she leaned on the blond's back pressing her body against his and making him blush slightly. "…then you should know this, he likes to mass his enemy." she said._

"_Mass…his enemy?" asked the blond not understanding._

_The woman nodded as she moved closer to him until her mouth was near his ear. "Yes…" she said in sensual voice. "…the man loves to send a lot of his minions in the fight and overwhelm his enemies."_

"_I see…" the blond replied with a shiver "But how does he move his forces from one place to another? Surely an army of that size can be easily spotted and taken down from long range." he said._

_The woman chuckled slightly as she licked his earlobe making the blond shiver. "Yes, that's why he uses Necropolises." _

"_What are those?" asked the blond trying to pry himself from her grasp._

_The woman frowned seeing that he was resisting her and let go of the blond. "Structures that can be 'teleported' from one place to another, he used them before to assault the capital cities of both Alliance and Horde…so…be careful…" she said walking away and swaying her hips trying to allure the blond to her._

**-End Flashback-**

"Well…I should have expected this…" the blond said looking up at the large necropolis. His eyes narrowed for a second as he ducked under a sword, he turned around and jumped over another swing.

"_Kyuubi, can you deal with him?"_ he mentally asked the fox as he looked at the Deathknight.

"_**No…"**_ came the short reply making the blind raise an eyebrow in confusion as he ducked under another swing.

"_Why the fuck not?"_ he asked slightly pissed off, he had never heard the fox saying no when it comes to battles, so why now?

"_**I have no idea what that Lich did, but a year ago when I fought that Deathknight he was draining my power…"**_ the mighty fox growled angrily. _**"He was stealing MY power!"**_ he roared inside the cage as Naruto could hear the fox hitting the cage bars with his paws.

"_What do you mean…he was draining your power? Like a warlock would drain life force to replenish his?"_ the blond asked as he drew his old dagger and blocked the enemy's sword.

"_**Worse than that, he was draining my power…how I do not know…and he was assimilating it…"**_ the fox replied as the blond ducked under the sword and stabbed the knight in the shoulder.

"_Assimilating?"_ he was in confusion.

"_**It means that the motherfucker was using my own power against me…"**_ Kyuubi growled in annoyance _**"Like I said…I don't know how the Lich did it, but if this guy can drain my power as well then he could drain enough until he can par with me."**_

"_Well that fucks up my plan…"_ the blond said as his eyebrows were twitching in annoyance.

The blond saw the sword coming again, with a swift motion he unsheathed his own sword blocking the knights weapon. He kicked the knight in the chest making him take several steps back, the blond then raised his sword and lowered it on top of the knight only to get blocked by the enemy's sword. Naruto smirked and vanished from sight startling the enemy.

The Deathknight looked around frantically trying to sense the blond or figure out where he was. However he realized, much to his anger, that his enemy was at a whole new level now. He turned his head around thinking he felt something, he turned around and it was then that he felt something stab him in the back, he felt great pain. He then felt someone jump over him, he looked up and his face connected with the blond's sword cutting his head in half.

As the knight dropped on the ground in a pool of blood, Naruto turned around only to come face to face with three more Deathknights, he sighed in annoyance knowing he will have to take care of them as well. The blond charged forward towards his enemies, as they raised their swords, ready to intercept, the blond jumped in the air and vanished from sight startling the knights.

All of a sudden one of them screamed and two heads turned in the direction of the one that screamed. They saw him on his knees holding his side, it seemed like he had been hit in the kidney. The knight in the middle heard his companion moving around, he turned towards his companion and saw him moving from left and right like a drunken idiot. He realized that the blond must have sapped him while they were distracted.

Suddenly, he spun around and blocked the blond's dagger that was aimed at his kidney, he raised his foot and kicked the blond in the chin making him fly away. As the blond touched the ground and jumped back on his feet and dashed towards his enemy with great speed. The Deathknight was surprised by the speed but he was not taken of guard, he blocked the blond's sword and ducked under the dagger.

The blond jumped behind the knight and his sword and dagger started glowing purple, he attacked again and the knight raised his sword blocking the blond's, however the dagger managed to hit him making the knight kick the blond in the stomach forcing him to take a few steps back. Not waiting for the blond to make a move, the knight raised his sword and lowered it towards the blond, Naruto who was still in daze raised his dagger to block the sword only to have it broken.

The blond watched with wide eyes as his dagger was cut in two and the sword was now on his shoulder. As the Deathknight took the sword out of his shoulder slowly and painfully, the blond yelled out in pain and he jumped away clutching his injury. He growled in anger as he let the broken dagger fall on the ground, he stood up and grabbed his sword with both hands and looked around, he saw the other two Deathknights now standing up and looking towards him.

Naruto grit his teeth from the pain and turned towards the knight he had hit in the kidney. The blond concentrated on the sword, as he got closer to the enemy the Deathknights realized that the sword was in flames. Naruto started moving his sword to the side more and more and when he got close enough to the Deathknight he vanished, only to reappear behind the Deathknight, bent forward with the sword to the side.

The two Deathknights watched in amazement as their companion's upper half, from the chest upwards, suddenly dropped from the rest of the body as blood started spraying from the lower half that dropped a few milliseconds later. The blond grinned behind his mask. _"Say hello to my improved Sinister Strike."_ the blond thought as he started chuckling darkly.

Naruto slowly stood up and turned towards the remaining two Deathknights. He saw the one that broke his dagger making a sign to his companion to attack, surely that guy was the leader. The blond saw the second Deathknight charge forward with his sword to the side. Naruto raised his own weapon and blocked the weapon, he moved back and blocked another slash, he kept doing as such for a few seconds until he blocked the enemy sword again and grabbed him by the head.

The blond spun behind his enemy and took his sword, he lowered the blunt side on the Deathknights leg shattering the bones from the powerful impact. Naruto watched with fascination as the leg twisted in an unnatural way and the knight felt to the ground. He saw as he was trying to get back on his feet using the sword as support. He even saw the leader moving towards him.

The blond grinned as he jumped away just in time avoiding the leaders sword, however the injured Deathknight was not that lucky as his own leader chopped his head in half, killing him instantly. The blond thought he heard the leader grumble, he saw him take the sword out of his companions skull and kick the dead body away, he turned towards Naruto and unsheathed a dagger. He then spun the two weapons in his hands and took a stance familiar to rogues, one that Naruto recognized.

The blond was shocked when the Deathknight vanished from sight and appeared in front of him with both weapons above his head. The blond used a quick substitution and replaced himself with a nearby body. The weapons stabbed the body and the knight growled in anger, he shoved the dead body away and turned towards the blond in a slow manner like all Deathknights do. The blond raised his sword above his head and bent down in a defensive position.

Once again the Deathknight vanished from sight and appeared in front of Naruto with his weapons ready to strike. Naruto blocked the sword and moved out of the daggers way, he spun behind the knight and moved his sword to strike, it was blocked by the leaders dagger. Said leader then spun around fast with his sword, the blond ducked avoiding the sword that was about to decapitate him.

Naruto jumped away and looked at his enemy once more, he never thought that these guys could be rogues or as fast like this. The blond shook his head and analyzed the situation once more, he was facing a rogue, he could use his mage spells but whenever he would fight a rogue with mage spells he would lose. He brought his hands together and flashed through hand signs. A dragon made out of earth shot from the ground, it roared to the skies and turned towards the knight, it charged forward with its mouth open.

The knight jumped out of the way as the dragon flew pass him, he looked behind and saw the dragon had already turned and it was charging towards him once more, he looked towards the blond and saw he was standing in the same spot with his hands in one seal, maintaining the dragon. The knight charged forwards while he kept glancing behind and dodging the dragon whenever it got too close.

As the leader got closer to the blond he moved his weapons to the side, ready to strike, as he reached the blond he moved his weapons to cut him in two, the blond grinned as he jumped over the attack and over the Deathknight.

"You lose." the blond said just before the dragon rammed itself in the Deathknight sending him flying in Orgrimmar's walls. As the blond landed he disappeared in a swirl of leafs and reappeared behind the knight that was trying to stand up.

"Good bye." the blond stated darkly as he cut the knights head of. The body fell to the ground as a pool of blood started to appear. The blond looked at the dagger that the knight used. It was a short black weapon, the hilt had two spike like things at the start of the blade and the blade itself, black as well, was sharp and looked deadly.

"Hmm…nice dagger, I think I will take it…" the blond said with a satisfied grin as he bent down and grabbed the dagger. He watched with fascination as a purple glow appeared on the blade writing a name. _"Harbinger of Doom … hm…nice name."_ the blond thought with a grin as he sheathed his new dagger.

The blond's head snapped up as he heard something soaring through the air, he bent backwards and raised his hand grabbing an arrow, he slowly turned his head and saw an army of skeleton approaching, there were several archers amongst them and some summoners.

The blond sheathed his weapon and ran towards the army, the skeletons looked at each other and then back at the blond, they charged as well with their weapons raised. As the blond got closer he concentrated on his right hand and a blue aura appeared around it. He jumped in the middle of the army and raised his hand in the air.

"**Frost Nova!**" he shouted as the aura intensified and covered the blond's aura, ice then shot from the ground around the blond in a circle, it moved under the army and ice shot from the ground encasing the entire army in ice. The blond looked around with a satisfied grin as the large army was struggling the break the ice.

The blond concentrated again and raised his hand to the sky once more. "**Blizzard**" he stated as large shards of ice started falling from the sky on top of the enemy. The blond watched with satisfaction as the ice shards would fall on top of a skeleton completely shattering it, or as a shard would pass through it destroying the body or ripping the head of.

Naruto felt the ground shake, he lowered his hand and looked around, he saw the summoners were doing something, he watched as hands shot from the ground, and started pulling their bodies out. The blond could see zombies rising all around him from the ground. He sighed, he didn't want to deal with this right now.

The blond moved his left hand to the side and concentrated, his hand caught fire and he slammed his palm on the ground. "**Blast Wave!**" he shouted as a wave of fire shot from around him, the zombies caught fire and the fire started burning them, the blond saw them drop like flies, one by one, completely burned.

He concentrated once more and moved his hand in front of him towards a group of advancing zombies. "**Flamestrike**" he said as he raised his hand up in the air and a pillar of fire shot from under the zombies incinerating them. The blond finally turned towards a summoner and moved his open palm towards him. "**Arcane missiles**" he said as strange purple missiles shot from his palm towards the summoner, each hit making him take a step back and making a whole in his body. The last one hit the summoner in the head making it fly away and the summoner drop on the ground, dead.

The blond turned towards three more and raised his palm up to the sky once more. Ice started forming in his hand, he then closed his hand in a fist and slightly lowered his arm, he then took a step back and threw a spear made out of ice towards one of the summoners. The spear his him and exploded inside the summoner sending his flesh and bones in the air.

"Lets see if my jutsu is ready for combat." the blond said to himself as he started doing hand seals, for the past two months he had been trying to create his own unique jutsu, like the Yondaime had the Rasengan and the Hiraishin, he wanted something powerful as well, something that will make him known, even if it wasn't in the Elemental Countries, at least make him known in Azeroth.

As the blond finished his hand signs he slapped his hands together. "**Fiery Demons no jutsu!**" he shouted as nine flames shot from the ground around him taking the shape of various creatures. Each one of them turned into a strange animal, some of them were standing on two legs like humans, other had more arms. One of them however had nine tails, the fire resembled a flaming fox with nine tails, it was taller than the other summons.

The blond smirked behind his mask. "Enjoy the feast…" he said in a dark tone as the summons charged forward, the fox lunged at one of the remaining two summoners and started ripping him to shreds, a wolf like creature and dog like creature joined the fox in ripping the summoner while the remaining six flame summons charged the second summoner.

Said summoner raised his staff and raised a wall of bones only to be shattered by a large axe, he could see a Minotaur was wielding it. Said Minotaur roared and raised its axe, it then lowered it on top of the summoner. The summoner raised his staff in an attempt to block the attack, however the fire burned right through the weapon and crashed in the summoner's skull.

The blond watched with fascination as his jutsu finished the job. He grinned with satisfaction at the turn of events, a year ago he would lose against this army, now he had them in his palm, he could crush them without a second thought or without breaking a sweat, not even the Deathknights were a match to him now.

The blond saw everything turning dark around him and he raised an eyebrow, he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the Necropolis flying above his head. Before he could realize what was happening he felt himself lifted from the ground, he looked down and saw his feet weren't on the ground anymore, he looked around trying to see who was making him float but there was no one apart from the dead bodies and his fiery summons.

The blond tried to find a way to get back on the ground, he suddenly started shivering, he looked behind and saw the dragon from before behind him blowing ice on him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at his body, it was encased in ice. He started wondering if the thing about fate was right, if everything that happened now was because of fate. He saw the dragon fly away and it was then that he realized that he was getting closer and closer to the Necropolis.

About half way there he stopped ascending, he looked around as strange circles appeared around him, he watched as everything around him turned green and then vanish. However, as the light vanished he realized he wasn't in Orgrimmar anymore, he was somewhere else. He looked around and saw dozen of skeletons and ghouls, he saw Deathknights and summoners, he even saw several Liches.

The blond realized that he could be inside the necropolis, he concentrated on his left hand and fire appeared around it, the fire started melting the ice around his hand and when he could feel that he could move his hand he spotted the fire. He made several hand signs fast and replaced himself with a Deathknight. The entire army turned towards the blond, they all raised their weapons, the Liches prepared their spells and the summoners as well.

"God I hate uneven odds." the blond said to himself. He was about to charge when he felt a powerful presence behind him, he looked behind and his eyes narrowed when he saw Kel'Thuzad himself.

"_Welcome, to my domain."_ the lich said as Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his mask _"Welcome…to Naxxramas."_ he said as the army charged towards the blond.

* * *

Razor stood in a tree watching the Horde forces and the Shimmering Winds fighting, well not fighting with weapons and magic, but fighting with words. The topic was none other than Naruto. Just a month ago the Shimmering Winds got word that Naruto was in the hands of the Horde, it was when they were told to come to Naxxramas. They would have declined if the messenger hadn't said that Naruto requests their presence. They came expecting to see him, especially his girlfriends, however they came face to face with the Horde.

"What have you done to him?" growled Zagark angrily as he held Sadrin by his collar. Said warlock glared back at him.

"_I have done nothing you foolish elf, take your hands of me before you purify my cloth." _he spat back at the druid.

"Listen here scum, if you don't give the boy back I might have to chop you into tiny little pieces." Tyrasves said sadistically as she held a mage prisoner with her dagger as his throat.

"_Stupid rogue, what makes you think I have him?" _the mage growled back in annoyance.

"I say we just beat the crap out of them and then raid Orgrimmar and find the brat." Silin said as a blue aura appeared around him.

Razor narrowed his eyes when he saw that everyone was unsheathing their weapons and preparing their spells. Deciding that things have gotten too far he jumped down from the tree and right in the middle of the two factions startling them. He slowly stood up and looked around, his eyes glowing blue for a second behind his mask.

"Stop it this instant, this is not the reason you are here." he said to both sides.

"Who…w-who…" Silin stuttered for a second before composing himself. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked pointing a finger to the man.

The rogue turned towards Silin. "Razor is my name, killing is my game." he said with a smirk behind his mask.

"Wait…" Zagark said looking at the rogue. "You're the same one from Stormwind, after I met you then I have been doing some research on you, I remembered that there was a boy that Kadal saved, he took the name of Razor…"

"However…" Demile continued "…I know for certain that Razor died about three or four years ago in a raid against the Molten Core."

"How do you know that?" demanded Razor, they could hear in his tone that he was a bit frightened.

"Because I was with Razor in the raid." Silin said approaching the man "Razor was killed, stabbed by a pike in the back." he said as he stopped in front of Razor "He died in front of me while I was trying to heal him…"

"Who are you?" asked Zagark "And what have you done with Naruto?" he asked taking his mace out.

"Zagark, what do you mean by that?" asked Finia. She was wearing a white priest robe that had three green stripes going down from the neck to the bottom, she had a pearl like necklace around her neck, the same staff that Naruto had given to her a year ago. Her cowl was pulled down.

"Because he sent the message, he delivered it…he knows something." he growled.

Razor straightened himself and glared towards the druid. "If you think I am holding the boy captive you got another thing coming." he said angrily.

"Then where is he?" demanded Seyah, he had a silver helmet on her head, he face could be seen as there was nothing protecting it. She wore a black shirt and on top of that was a chainmail armor, plated shoulder pads that covered and protected her shoulders fully, and mail pants. She was holding the bow Naruto had given her and Sevin was standing right besides her.

"He … is here…" he said moving his hand towards Naxxramas.

The girls gasped. "You mean…he's inside?" Finia asked startled as the man nodded.

"Why?" asked Seyah "How?"

"Why?" asked Razor looking at her. "Because I told him that we will raid the place and kill Kel'Thuzad." it was then that a white light hit him making him take a few steps back in shock, he looked towards the priestess that was glaring at him.

"How could you?" she demanded angrily "You sent him in there alone!"

"I did no such thing!" the rogue shouted back "He was taken by the Scourge just a few hours ago when they raided Orgrimmar."

As he said that the organization saw the Horde members tense. _"I knew I should have stayed and help."_ Sadrin said as he looked towards the large structure.

"You knew?" Zagark asked looking towards the rogue "Did you know that they will go after Naruto?"

The rogue nodded. "He was left as bait so we can strike."

Zagark clenched his fist as he moved towards the man and punched him in the face making him fall on the back, it was clear that he wasn't putting any fight. The druid grabbed the rogue by the collar and raised him up to his face. He then slammed him in a nearby tree and the Horde forces moved their hands to their weapons once more.

"Bait?" shouted the druid. "You left him as bait?!" he roared in anger.

"It was his desire!" the rogue shouted back. "He said that he will give us the chance to strike, to take the Lich by surprise!" he said "His army is weak after the fight with the Horde army, they were all expecting them, even hoping to defeat them and not let the boy be taken captive! But not everything goes as plan!"

The druid growled in annoyance. "You are not Razor, the real Razor wouldn't do what you did." he said "Who…" the druid started as he moved his hand to his mask "…are you?" he shouted as he grabbed the mask and pulled it off. His eyes widened as he let go of the rogue that dropped on the ground with his face down.

Zagark took a few steps back in shock and looked at the rogue. "What's wrong?" asked Finia "Do you know him?" she asked looking back at the rogue.

"It can't be…you can't be in two places at once!" the druid shouted.

"Yes, he can't be…" the rogue replied as he started getting up, he slowly raised his head and looked at the ground whose eyes widened in shock, the girls looked in shock at the rogue, tears appearing in their eyes.

"Na-naruto?" the girls asked looking at the blond man with blue eyes.

"No…" he said calmly as he looked at two. "Names Minato…Namikaze Minato."

* * *

**A/N: Haha, bet no one expected THIS. There is a reason with Minato is here and it will be revealed in the next chapter. I wanted Razor to be someone that no one expected, at first I wanted him to be a Keeper of Time, an agent, but I thought that people would have expected that. Then the idea popped, why not Naruto's own father? Make the man be Razor.**

**Anyway, the timeskip was big, I know, but I wanted a long timeskip so that Naruto could get strong and so I won't give too many unnecessary information. Now, Warcraft and WoW players, the history I gave is just my idea of what might have happened when human met orc, we all know it was Medievh that opened the portal and brought the orc army in the human world, and the orc were battle thirsty.**

**Lastly, the levels of our three characters. Naruto is now level 60, Seyah is 62 and Finia 61. The girls are higher in level mostly because they were trained in Outland as well for a little while. Naruto trained only in Azeroth and he spent a lot of time in the library and trying to learn about the world. **

**I hope that what Kyuubi explained reveals why he took a beating last chapter and finally, don't give me shit that Naruto should have felt the Necropolis or that he shouldn't have been captured. That thing was up in the air, it lifted him with a spell that immobilized him and drained his abilities of using mana or chakra. **

**I want to apologize but I will not write the battle between Naruto and Kel'Thuzad…well…there will be a battle but not what everyone expects. Until next time, cya…**


	25. The thin line I walk’…

**A/N: Warning…it's a bit WAY too sappy…sorry, I write what comes to me…oh and…somewhere in the middle of the fic I ran out of ideas and what I wrote might be kinda…boring or stupid or not interesting…my deepest apologies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft**

* * *

**Chapter 25: 'The thin line I walk'…**

Naruto stood panting on the ground, he stood in a pool of his own blood. His hair was all messy and filled with blood, his head was hurting and he was bleeding from everywhere. He couldn't even hear the fox anymore, he could barely hear his own breath. He couldn't see straight anymore, as he looked at his hands he could only see an unclear image of them.

He killed as many as he could, he took down dozens of skeletons, dozens of zombies and many Deathknights. But…he couldn't go on anymore. His hands were trembling, he looked at his right arm, it was encased in a block of ice, he was cold. He wondered, was this the end for him? Was it his destiny to die by the hands of an undead maniac? He tiredly raised his head and looked at the Lich before him, he had no expression, he was dead, but he could see he was smirking in victory.

Naruto looked down again, his sword was broken in half, the dagger was stabbed in his chest, all was lost. He slowly stood up, his legs shaking like crazy, he used the wall near him as support as he raised his head and looked at the Lich, trying to defy him one last time, trying to not give in his sick pleasures, to let him know that even though he had been defeated his soul will not accept it.

"_You do not need to worry, all will end, your soul will serve me after this…"_ the Lich said as if reading the blond's mind.

The young rouges head dropped as he realized he would be serving unwillingly this malicious thing. When he had fought he had killed spirits that were controlled by the Lich, he killed elves, dwarfs, humans…he killed the spirits of them all, were it child or elder…he killed them. He couldn't stand it anymore, it hurt him inside knowing he killed them.

"Why?" asked the blond as he fell on his knees.

"_I desire power, more and more power…I desire it for my own pleasures…the world shall live in darkness as my army shall rise!"_ the Lich shouted as the walls trembled.

"You'll…get nothing…" the blond said in a raspy voice as he fell flat on his face and succumbed into darkness.

* * *

The two parties stood in shock as they watched the blond man stand up. He analyzed everyone before him until his eyes stopped on the druid. His eyes narrowed angrily, he did not want his identity to be revealed, he was ordered for no one to see his true self. He was Razor in this world, Minato was dead and forever dead…he never existed in this world.

The blond man closed his eyes and sighed. "I guess…I failed…" he said sadly as he looked at his hands.

"What…do you mean?" asked Finia as she looked at the blond man before her that resembled her lover so much, apart from the lack of whiskers of course.

Said blond man looked up at her and smiled sadly. "I've failed the deal…he is not going to be pleased…" he sighed again as he looked down "I guess my soul will stay locked inside him for all eternity now."

The two parties looked at each other in confusion, wondering what this strange man was talking about. It was clear to them now that he was obeying someone's orders, but the question was who? It was clear he wasn't obeying Kel'Thuzad since he was trying to kill that Lich, but still…who was he obeying?

"Your soul?" asked Seyah curiously as she approached the man. "What happened to you?" she asked.

Minato sighed as he looked up and gave a sad smile. "I … died sixteen years ago. My soul, trapped, never to be free again…"

"Wait…" said Finia as she approached him and looked in his eyes. "Where are you from? Are you from our world?" she asked.

"Why do you ask that princess?" Silin inquired as he looked at the girl.

"I have my reasons." was the answer he got before the girl asked the same question again towards the blond man.

Minato smiled sadly at her once more as he answered. "Naruto is lucky to have someone like you…" he said before looking at Seyah. "…and you as well…"

The girls looked at each other again and then at the man who dropped on his knees and waiting, it was like he was waiting for his so called master to come and take him, to come and take his soul as he put it.

"I just wish…I could have seen him face to face…without that Razor charade." he said sadly as sat down on the ground defeated. The deal was off the moment they saw his face and he told them his name, he lost.

Minato tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked behind thinking it was him, but it was not, there was no one behind him, he looked in front of him and saw it was Finia that placed her hand on his shoulder. She was looking in his eyes, she wasn't glaring at him, he could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Please tell me…from where your soul is." the girl gently asked once more.

"Konoha…" he said with a small smile as the girls eyes, and the druids widened in surprise. "I lost my soul…when I defeated Kyuubi." he said once more as he lowered his head and the girls gasped.

"Y-you me-mean that your…Yon..Yo…" Seyah looked at Finia that was also trying to remember that title.

"Yondaime?" asked Finia after a moment of thought and the man nodded silently. "That means you're the one that sealed Kyuubi inside Naruto." he once more nodded and before the girl could speak again he started talking.

"It was at that moment that I lost my soul…forever…" he said as his head dropped more.

"But…what does that mean?" asked Seyah.

"What about your master? Who is he and what did he want?" asked Finia.

Minato looked at the two and smiled. "I will tell you if you promise me one thing." he said. He knew that his time had ended and he wouldn't be able to see Naruto, but at least he could send a message with the girls in front of him.

The girls looked at each other before nodding. Minato smiled. "I want you to … tell Naruto, I'm sorry." he said with a weak smile as the girls smiled as well and nodded. The blond man opened his mouth to talk once more before he tensed and his eyes widened in fright. "No…it couldn't be!" he shouted as he stood up and looked towards the Necropolis.

The two sides tensed and looked towards the large structure. Was there something coming out? Did Kel'Thuzad realize that they are here? Was he sending an army towards them? Questions ran through their head until their heard the blond shout. "Naruto!" and saw him running towards the structure, drawing his weapons out.

It was at that moment that they realized something bad must have happened, they also realized that he might be luring them into a trap, however they all started running towards the Necropolis to find out what was happening. As they entered they saw the blond man slashing all the undead that were blocking his path. No matter how many stabs he received he continued to fight. The two parties looked at each other and nodded as they both charged forward to help Minato.

* * *

Naruto tiredly opened his eyes, he looked around him, he was in some kind of cage. It was large enough for him to sit up straight. He was now lying on the cold floor, he couldn't move, he could feel his power leaving him, he could feel his eyes closing.

The blond looked around, machines were everywhere, tubes with green liquid. An abomination banged the cage's bars as it roared at him, he just looked at it, tiredly, he had no more will to say anything, to shout in fear or to move his body as a reaction to the creature. He could smell the stench coming from it, rotting flesh, yet he could not move his arms and pluck his nose. He felt too tired.

"_Leave him be." _a cold voice said as Naruto identified, it belonged to the blasted Lich, the one that defeated him no matter how hard he fought. _"He will die any moment, you will get no response from him anymore."_ the creature growled as if it was trying to say something _"You may devour his flesh after I finish what I am doing with him."_ the Lich said as the abomination started walking away.

Naruto could feel the ground shaking with each step the creature took, he looked towards the Lich that was working on some machine. The person that defeated him, he used four tails of Kyuubi's chakra and yet the blasted Lich could not be defeated. He had called that skeleton dragon or whatever it was.

The blond saw some ghouls approaching the Lich and giving him some items, he saw a skeleton taking some blood out of him and handing a bottle full of his blood to Kel'Thuzad. The blond blinked as he felt something stab him, he felt his energy leaving him even faster now, the Lich was doing something…to kill him faster.

He closed his eyes and went into his subconscious, he didn't want to die alone, he wanted someone to be there and see him, to wish him farewell, the fox was the only person that was close to him at this moment and could do such a thing. As Naruto walked the halls of his mindscape he could see the sewer draining, he could see the pipes rotting, when he reached the cage, he could see those pair of eyes looking at him, they were looking with remorse.

The blond smiled as he collapsed on the ground in front of the cage and smiled. "End of the road…for me." the blond said with a small voice and a weak chuckle.

"**And me…he's trying to take me away from your body."** the fox said as he winced, the draining process seemed to be painful for the fox as well, but he was trying his best to hide it.

Naruto watched in fascination as the fox was slowly starting to disappear. "Kyuubi…please…stay here until I go…I want someone to wish me farewell." the blond said as he looked at the massive demon.

Said demon smiled for the first time and lowered its head towards the blond, he could see the pain in his eyes, both from the extraction and from the fact that he would witness his death. **"Don't worry, I'll be here till the end."** he said with a smile.

"Heh…" Naruto tried to laugh but it only came out as a weak sound. "You know…I never though…it would end like this." he said once more as his voice became more and more weaker.

"**I always thought I would see you on your death bed along with those two girls…"** the fox said with a chuckle as he flinched once more.

"Same here…" he said as his eyes started tearing. "I wish…I could see them one last time…I miss them." the blond said as tears were leaking down from his eyes.

The fox looked down on him with sympathy. **"Kit…I won't be the only one saying farewell."** the fox said as the blond looked at him.

Naruto watched as red chakra moved out from behind the bars and stopped in front of him, the chakra started morphing until it turned into Finia and Seyah, they looked how they looked the last time both of them saw them. They walked over to Naruto and kneeled down next to him and took his hand. Naruto could see them shedding tears for him, it was the fox crying through them, he smiled weakly.

"Thanks…Kyuubi…" he said as he felt their hands on his cheeks, it felt so real.

"**It's the best I can do…at least I didn't ruin your entire life."** the fox replied with a bow of the head.

"I'm glad you attacked Konoha, if you hadn't all this would have never happened." Naruto replied weakly as he looked towards the bars and towards the seal.

"**I just wish I wasn't an ass for so long, I could have helped you more."** the fox chuckled while wincing once more.

Naruto saw him fading more and more, he saw the girls were fading as well. He looked towards the seal and with his last powers he stood up and started walking towards the bars. "Ne…Kyuubi…" he said as he stopped in front of the seal.

The fox's eyes widened as he saw what he was trying to do. **"No! If you do that you will damn your soul in between the world for all eternity!"** he shouted, he knew that if the jinchuuriki removes the seal during an extraction process them the soul would forever be lost, never to go to hell or heaven, but it would never roam the land of the living…it would be lost.

"Could care less…" said the blond. "…do me a favor, rip Kel'Thuzad to pieces for me…" he said as he grabbed the slip of paper and started pulling.

"**Don't!"** Kyuubi shouted once more, he could feel his power coming back towards him with every moment the piece of paper was being pulled and he could see the blond vanish more and more.

"…and tell Finia and Seyah…that I'm sorry I won't be with them…nor in life, heaven or hell…" he said with a weak smile as he tore the seal despite the fox's protests

"Goodbye…Kyuubi." Naruto said as he vanished from sight. Kyuubi watched as the mindscape crumbled and then a bright flash blinded him.

As he opened his eyes he scanned the area around him, he looked down at his … hands. He looked behind himself, he still had his tails, all nine. He looked around until his eyes stopped on one person. He saw the blond's lifeless body, he looked around once more and he saw he was in the cage the blond was put in.

"_Who are you?"_ a voice demanded, Kyuubi turned around and saw the Lich behind him. His eyes narrowed as he started growling dangerously. Kel'Thuzad looked shocked at the man…or creature before him. He looked like a man in his mid twenties with flaming red hair, a very build body, red slitted eyes, nine fox tails and a pair of fox years. Whiskers on each cheek. He was wearing some strange armor, or clothing he had not seen ever.

The Lich did not know but Kyuubi was wearing black ANBU style pants, a bloody red shirt with a spiral on its back and a long katana on his back that had the blade made out of flames.

Kel'Thuzad watched in awe and shock as red energy shot from the man and destroyed the cage, he was now standing in front of him and walking slowly towards him. He did not know why but his presence started scaring him.

"_Servants, kill him!"_ he shouted as the undead charged forward.

Kyuubi looked towards the advancing army and moved his hands to the side. Flames appeared in his palms, he slammed his hands on the ground and then everything started shaking. A few seconds later pillars of fire shot from the ground hitting each advancing undead and frying them, leaving nothing but black dust behind.

The fox turned his attention towards the Lich as he started walking slowly and dangerously towards him. **"You … motherfucker…"** he growled as fire started swirling around him. **"For the first time in thousand of years…I had started liking a human, and you come ripping said human's soul, shattering his dreams and life!"** he spat as he vanished and appeared in front of the Lich delivering a powerful punch making the lich fly away and hit the wall.

"**He was a friend, one of the only I have, human or demon! It did not matter!"** he roared as the fire started encasing him. **"Ever since my curse I had been shunned, even the demons despised me…and yet I found a friend in the blond and you kill him!"** he shouted as the ground around him started melting and fire started erupting around him. **"I will most definitely avenge him!"** Kyuubi shouted one last time as the fire completely consumed him and become more and more bigger.

Kel'Thuzad watched in fear now as the fire formed a gigantic fox with nine tails. **"You will find out…why mortals and demons alike FEAR ME!"** Kyuubi shouted as he charged towards the Lich grabbing him by the head with his mouth and shaking him around until finally releasing him and throwing him in his own machines.

It was at that moment that a large group entered the doors and watched the fox in fear as it was just standing there in the middle of the room and growling. Finia and Seyah noticed the tails and started fearing that Naruto had transformed into a demon fox. Minato however knew what it meant, he dropped on his knees as tears started appearing in his eyes.

"**Come out, come out and let me RIP YOU!"** Kyuubi shouted once more as he jumped on the machines making them explode, he moved one of his tails and grabbed the Lich raising him in the air. The newcomers watched in morbid fascination as the fox was slamming the lich on the ground, then throwing him in the air and in the walls.

"**Time you become human again!" **the fox roared as he slammed the helpless lich on the wall and all nine tails entered his body and his chakra started pumping in the lich.

"_Noo! My power!"_ the lich shouted as his yells started becoming more and more human. In a matter of seconds the Lich stood there no more, instead there was a necromancer, a combination between a human and an undead. It was the old Kel'Thuzad, before he acquired the powers of a lich, when he was still serving under Arthas.

Kyuubi threw the necromancer away and the fires appeared once more, they started becoming smaller and smaller until instead of the gigantic fox stood a man. He had nine tails, fox years and whiskers. **"I will enjoy beating the crap out of you mortal!"** Kyuubi shouted as he vanished from sight only to appear in front of the man. The fox delivered a punch in the man's chest making him fly in the wall.

The fox took a deep breath and bent towards the necromancer, he opened his mouth as flames started pouring out and moving towards the necromancer. As he saw the attack coming towards him, Kel'Thuzad raised his hands and formed an ice shield to block the attack. He watched with fear as his defense was melting and the fire raced towards him once more. Everyone could then hear his screams as the flames reached him and started burning his dead flesh.

Kyuubi stopped his attack and moved towards the necromancer, a large plum of smoke covered the area. He entered the smoke and everyone watched as the body of the necromancer was thrown out of it, the body rolled on the floor several times before stopping. Kyuubi then appeared above the necromancer and delivered a powerful punch in his skull making the floor shatter under the pressure, as well as the necromancer's skull. He then grabbed the body and lifted it up, he raised his knee and dropped the body with force on the knee ripping it in half like it was some piece of wood.

Satisfied with his work, the fox threw the remains away as he roared towards the sky, his roar echoing through the entire chamber. He then lowered his head and let out a long sigh, he slumped down on his knees and stood there looking towards nothing, his eyes were not focused anymore, he wasn't paying attention to anything anymore.

The group suddenly heard someone whimpering, they looked around and saw Minato on his knees crying while looking in one location, following his line of sight their eyes landed on the body of Naruto. The girls gasped as they ran towards the body, they ran past the fox who didn't even move, he just stood there lost in his own sorrow.

As the girls reached the body then dropped on their knees. Finia placed her hands on the boy's shoulders and gently shook him. "N-naruto?" she asked as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Naruto…wake up…" Seyah said chocking on her tears as took a hold of one of his hands and held tight. "Please don't leave us." she said silently as she raised the hand to her face and started crying.

"No…" sobbed Finia "You promised we'll be together forever…" she cried as she lowered her head and started crying on his chest.

Minato walked behind the two and looked at the fallen boy's body. It was full of scars and burns, he lowered his head in shame, somehow he felt that he was to blame. If only he had stayed in Orgrimmar and worked with him maybe he wouldn't have been the one to die right now.

The blond man collapsed on the ground on his knees as he started trembling. The girls turned to him and saw a look of horror on his face. The man turned his head slowly behind and his eyes widened.

"Shinigami-sama…" he whispered, the girls heard him and looked around the room. They couldn't see this shinigami he was calling.

"_**Well Minato…times up, deals off…"**_ the now identified shinigami said as he approached the blond.

Minato lowered his head. "I know…worked so hard even, all is lost…" he said as his voice became more and more shallow.

"_**Don't worry, eternity won't last forever…you may never know when Kami-sama decides to change some things…"**_ the shinigami said as he stopped behind the blond.

"Could I ask…at least something?" the blond inquired as he looked at the shinigami, he was oblivious to the fact that everyone, apart from Kyuubi, was looking at him strangely. They could only see him talking to himself, they thought he had lost his mind.

"_**Depends on what you require…"**_ replied the shinigami as he lowered himself at Minato's level.

"Is…Naruto alright?" he asked with hope, he hoped that he was at least on his way to heaven and he would live with his mother.

The shinigami shook his head regretfully. _**"He is neither in hell or heaven, he does not roam the land of the living…he is stuck in a void."**_ replied the mighty being.

"What…does that mean?" stuttered the Yondaime in fear.

"_**He had ripped the seal during the extraction process, thus he sealed his fate to forever be lost to the world, either dead or alive." **_said shinigami. _**"You see…jinchuuriki have a major set back, when the demon is extracted they die and their soul goes to hell or heaven…depending on what they did, however…"**_ there was a deep pause here that made Minato gulp. _**"…if during the extraction the jinchuuriki rips the seal and frees the demon he sends himself to be lost from the world…never to come back."**_

"I don't…understand." said Minato shaking as tears started appearing in his eyes again.

"**What Shinigami-sama said is that during the extraction process the jinchuuriki's soul is being slowly taken away by Shinigami himself, if the seal was ripped then the surge of power from the captive demon would make the Shinigami unable to grab the soul, having nothing to take it away the soul drifts away from the world into the void…he falls into the plains of despair."** replied Kyuubi as he stood up and walked towards Minato.

"What is…the Plains of Despair?" asked Zagark as he also approached the group.

"**The Plains of Despair is what its name says…they are a place were the souls darkest fears come to fruition, the soul suffers for all eternity and never gets any rest." **replied the mighty fox as he lowered his head. **"Its like Hell…only that if you get there you will never come out…"** he said.

Minato looked down at the ground in sorrow as he felt the shinigami placing his hand on his shoulder. "I guess…back to the dark abyss for me…" he said unemotionally as the shinigami nodded.

"**Wait…"** Kyuubi said making the shinigami stop. The fox dropped on his knees and bowed down towards the collector of souls. **"Shinigami-sama, I beg of you to release the boy from his captivity, I know that you can travel to the Plains of Despair."**

"_**While that is true I am not allowed to remove the souls, only Kami-sama can do that, I only walk down the plains and witness the tortures."**_ was the reply the fox got.

"**But…if we get Kami-sama to take his soul, if we can convince her…"** the fox tried to say only to be stopped by the shinigami.

"_**She already has a soft spot for him, She would gladly accept to take him out of there…"**_ he then raised his hand as Kyuubi was about to interrupt _**"However…we are not in the Elemental Countries…here rules play in another way…his fate was set in stone and the only way to change that is to convince the keepers of time."**_

"**You mean we need to talk to Zaladormu?" **the fox asked and grimaced when the great shinigami nodded.

There was a long silence then, no one said anything and no one did anything, the only sound that could be heard was the silent cries of the two girls and from time to time the deep sighs of the deceased Hokage.

"Let's do it." said Minato as he stood up and looked towards Kyuubi. "Let's talk to him and ask for his assistance…"

The fox looked at him with wide eyes and then down at the ground in deep thought, he closed his eyes and smirked as he also stood up and crossed his arms in front of him. **"Alright…"** he said with a grin as he walked towards the blond boy's body.

Kyuubi gently picked up the body and walked towards Minato. The man placed his hand on the demons shoulder and nodded. "Wait!" Finia called before they could disappear. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"**Go and wait in Darnassus."** said Kyuubi with a smile **"If we succeed…then…just wait there."** he said as he and Minato vanished in a swirl of flames, seconds later the Shinigami vanished as well.

* * *

"**No."** said the mighty dragon as he looked towards the blond man and the red haired demon that was currently pinned down by the Keepers of Time.

"**Why not?"** demanded Kyuubi as he growled and tried to break free. When they got to the Caverns of Time they appeared right in front of Zaladormu, all was well and nice until he placed his request and was rejected. The fox lost his temper after arguing a little and his movements seemed to incline that he would attack. The result was ten Keepers of Time holding him down.

"**Everything is set in stone and will never change, returning life to a person would destroy the balance of the world and eventually destroy the world itself."** said the aged dragon as his glare bore through the fox that didn't even seem affected.

"**Can't you just forget about that stupid rule for once? The world will not end with him!" **Kyuubi shouted as a Keeper of Time pressed his hand harder on his skull.

"**Demon Lord, you do not belong to this world, return to ****your**** world."** said the dragon as he turned his head away.

"_**The boy does not belong to this world as well…"**_ Shinigami said as he appeared behind Minato once more sending shivers down the man's spine.

"**We however are the ones that set everything in stone, when it is said that someone will die…they die…"** Zaladormu replied in a calm voice.

"_**Yes, but while that is true the boy falls under my jurisdiction and if Kami-sama decides to let him free…"**_

"**No."** said the dragon once more interrupting the god of death **"Even if She told me to free him I would not do it…"** he said sternly and then looked down towards the blond man that was holding the boy's body. **"I am sorry it happened like this…he was a great person…but you must understand that his fate was set in stone…there is no changing that."**

Minato was about to reply when Shinigami cut him off. _**"Then what about Madara…hmm?**_" he inquired as the dragon looked at him with narrowed eyes _**"He might be of our world but he denied the rules, he is alive and you know that…"**_ the god said as he threw his barging chip.

"**While that is true there still is someone that will kill him eventually, and when that happens his soul will forever burn in the pits of Hell." **replied the aged dragon sternly.

"**Zaladormu-sama."** said Kyuubi. The dragon turned towards him and his eyes widened when he saw the ten Keepers of Time on the ground unconscious, he saw the fox on one of his knees with his fist on the ground and his head lowered. **"I swear I shall fulfill all your duties, I shall kill whoever you desire, I shall become an assassin in the name of the Keepers of Time and kill those that destroy the balance of the world…if you allow us to free the boy."**

Zaladormu was about to decline the offer when someone else spoke up. **"I believe that is an interesting proposition."** said Anachronos as he stepped out of the shadows. The large dragon bowed towards his superior.

"**Anachronos…what do you mean by that?"** asked the aged dragon.

"**There still is the threat of the Burning Legion…a favor for a favor…wouldn't you agree?"** he asked with a smile as he nodded towards the fox. **"They already defeated the Scourge…they can stop the destruction of the world by stopping the legion…would they not?"** he asked once more.

The aged dragon closed his eyes to think, a few minutes later he opened his eyes and nodded.** "Very well…Anachronos you will help them free him…it seems that his fate will be rewritten."** he said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Anachronos bowed and turned towards the ground. **"Follow me…"** he said as a portal opened behind him and he stepped inside.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Naruto died, Finia and Seyah stood in Darnassus at the priestess palace in one of her many rooms. They had waited for two weeks but neither Kyuubi nor Minato returned with the body. They started wondering what they were doing and where they were, even now they still cried after their loss. They would barely leave their rooms and they rarely spoke to anyone.

Finia sat at nights wondering what will happen now, she couldn't rule Stormwind alone because the laws dictate so, she couldn't take her home place back and she couldn't battle the Scarlet Crusade on her own. But that didn't matter to her that much, what mattered the most was that she now had no one, she was alone. Naruto was everything to her and loosing him for her meant that she had lost her life.

Even Seyah couldn't sleep at nights, she regretted all the moments she could have spent with the boy and yet she didn't. She wanted to go back in time and stop all the bad things that had ever happened, she wanted to be close to him and feel his touch once more. It ached her at night knowing that the person she loved so much died and now would never come back.

Right now we find the two girls in Finia's room, sitting on the bed and trying to keep each other company so they could feel better, they barely talked, they just enjoyed each others presence. It was then that a bright light appeared in their room and a woman's voice could be heard.

"_Step into the light, they need your help."_the woman said as a strange light started moving in the room above them.

"W-who a-are you?" stuttered Finia in shock.

The woman giggled in response. _"You gave me many names, but I am God…or Kami for Naruto."_ she said sweetly as the girl's eyes widened.

"What are you…doing here?" asked Seyah in shock and awe.

"_To get you two…you see they found a way to bring him back…but it is tougher than they had expected…"_

"What do you mean?" asked Seyah once more.

"_You see, you can't just pull a soul out from the plains once he entered it, because he already experienced a life time of his worst fears…pulling him out will pull him with the imagination that what happened in the plains is real and he would be nothing but…a mindless zombie if you want me to put it that way…"_ Kami replied.

"How can we help?" asked Finia as she jumped on her feet, her heart already racing at a fast pace.

The woman giggled as the strange light disappeared and new one appeared on front of the girls. _"Step into the light."_ she said before her voice vanished. The girls looked at each other and nodded before jumping into the portal.

* * *

"_Why? Why does this have to happen to me? Why does everyone hate me? I don't understand it."_

A small blond child could be seen walking through the streets of Konoha, everyone was glaring at him and curing his name, someone would throw rocks at him and he would fall down and injure himself, they would laugh at him and point at him, no one would help him up.

"_What did I do? Always beaten, always hated…was I born to be hated? Why do you hate me?"_

The boy continued to walk until he reached his apartment, he saw it was burning down and the villagers were changing and cheering, he looked around and saw that it was a ninja burning down his house. He looked down, saddened by what he was seeing and he tried to hold back his tears.

"_I am not welcome here, I am not welcome anywhere…all they want me to do is die and rot away…I am nothing…"_

The boy looked up as a hand was placed on his shoulder, he saw an aged man with white robes and a white hat. The boy smiled as he recognized him, his smile vanished as man's face turned into rage and his kind eyes were replaced with cold and deadly ones, he started beating him and torturing him.

"_Why ojii-san…why do you hate me? Why do you beat me? I did nothing wrong…I thought you loved me…why betray me?"_

Everyone was laughing as a small boy stood in the middle of the training field, he was full with scars and no one gave a damn, they all looked and pointed at him while laughing. They called him names and threw things towards him, he saw everyone he loved hitting him and calling him names.

"_No friends…I have no one, I am but a lone person…I am nothing…I am no one…"_

A man, a ninja, he had a scar on his nose, he smiled at the boy as he helped him get up. The blond smiled back happily that someone was helping him, however the man's smile vanished as the boy was thrown to the ground thanks to the man in question. Said man started laughing as he told everyone that they should practice their shuriken and kunai aiming on him.

"_Iruka-sensei…I thought you loved me…you betray me like everyone, why? You said you loved me like your own brother…why betray me?"_

More and more people, he saw his teammates throwing him away at the enemy, leaving him to fend for himself. He saw his sensei beating him and calling him a demon. He saw the villagers, they were all saying that demon spawns like him have no family, he murdered his parents and laughed as he did so.

"_It's not true…I don't know my parents, I didn't kill them…kaa-san…tou-san…where are you? Save me!"_

An old lady, blond hair, she smiled at him as she gave him money. Her smile turned into a smirk as she took the money away and laughed, she placed the Hokage's hat on her head and spat on him, she made a motion with her hand and more people came, more ninja, they took him away, he was thrown away…in jail.

"_Baa-chan…no…this is not true, baa-chan wouldn't do this…why? Why is this happening to me?"_

A pair of red slitted eyes looked down at him as a deep and evil laughter echoed around him, a large nine tailed fox appeared as it grabbed him and started ripping him to shreds, despite his cries for help, despite his begs for mercy the fox would continue and devour him, it would laugh as it kept doing what it was doing.

"_Kyuubi…you said I was a friend…why are you killing me? Why did you trick me? I thought you cherished me as a friend…"_

A silver haired girl was standing on a throne, an arrogant smirk on her face as a man with a crown was standing next to her, he could not see his face and he could not see his expression, he did not know who he was, but he knew who she was. He could hear her telling someone to dispose of the demon, to kill him and end his life.

"_Finia…you said you loved me…why? Why did you betray me? You told me you want us to get married…why did you go away with someone else…?"_

He felt a cold steel on his back, he turned around, a cyan haired huntress stood there with a triumphant smirk as she lowered her pike through his heart. She laughed as she stabbed him in the neck with his own knife, she started laughing as he was chocking on air, as he was struggling to breath.

"_Why? Seyah…I loved you…I love you…why are you killing me? Why are you calling me a demon? Why?"_

He could see the two girls he loved laughing at him as they were saying that demons don't need any love, don't need any family. They laughed as he cried and laughed more as he tried to plead for his life.

"_Everyone hates me…they all lied to me…it was fake…I … who am I? I am no one…demon…I am a demon…I have no love, no friends, no…family…all alone…its so cold…please…stop the pain…I don't want it anymore…someone…anyone…stop the pain…why do you hate me? Seyah, Finia…why? Why do you hate me so?"_

"Naruto…we don't hate you." someone said as he felt himself enveloped in a warm hug. He saw the girls image vanishing, he could see them vanishing until all he could see in front of him was a vast desert, filled with nothing. He heard sobbing, he turned his head around and saw silver and cyan.

"_Why am I tortured? What did I do? Am I evil? Am I a demon…? Who…am I?"_

"You're Naruto!" the silver haired person said as she raised her head and looked into his eyes. "You're the boy I love."

"_Love…what is love? No one…I have no love…demons aren't loved…demons…I am…nothing."_

"No!" shouted the second person as she also lifted her head "You are our light, you are the person we cherish so much in this world."

"_Alone…I am alone…no family…no friends…"_

"I'm here…" a male voice said as a hand was placed on his shoulder. A red haired man stood next to him with a warm smile. "I am your friend…and you have more, they are waiting for you."

"_Not real…all is fake, doomed, I am doomed…there is nothing for me…I am lost…forever…lost…tou-san…kaa-san…where are you? Please…save me!"_

"Shhh…its alright…" someone said as another hand was placed on his shoulder. "Tou-san is here…" the person said as he wiped the blond's face gently with his hand.

"_Tou-san…who am I? What am I? Who are you? Who are you all?"_

"You're Naruto…Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, my son, the greatest person in the world…a human…" replied the man.

"_Son…human…I am…a human…who are you?"_

"I am your father, Namikaze Minato…and I am here for you…its time we leave this place…everyone is waiting for you."

"_False…not true…they don't love me…my love, my huntress and my priestess…they hate me…"_

"No, its not true." the silver haired girl said "I love you, that was not real, I would never betray you, its all an illusion, please…please come back to us."

"Yes, I don't want to live without you…" the cyan girl said as well "The world is nothing without you by my side…please…come back."

"_Back…home…I want home…I want to be loved, I don't want to be abandoned…no more pain, I want the pain to end…"_

The boy looked in front of him, the image of everyone he knew appeared before him, all calling him back, all smiling at him and nodding at him.

"_Oji-san, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, baa-chan, ero-sennin…everyone…"_

The boy closed his eyes as a smile appeared on his face, he could feel himself being pulled away, he felt warm, he felt safe, he felt loved. The warmness…he wanted to live, he wanted to be loved.

"**Time to go young one, as the clock ticks everything you do will be written, until the moment you pass away you are the one to write your path…time to go, its time for you to wake up…and enjoy life."** a voice said in his head as he smiled.

"Wake … up …" he said as he vanished from the desert, never to be seen again.

* * *

"Ugh…" he slowly opened his eyes as he looked at the ceiling, was it all a dream? Did he really die? Was everything that he had seen and experienced real?

Naruto looked at the ceiling, it was a nice green color that seemed to peaceful looking at it, he looked around, he was in some kind of bed, it was big, fit for a king. The room was decorated with a lot of items, all seemed so expensive, all of them seemed to belong to royalty.

He tried to move only to feel something holding him down, then he heard someone mumble his name. He looked down and saw two girls, each on one side, sleeping peacefully near him and holding him tight in an embrace. He recognized them, his huntress and priestess. He leaned back in the bed and brought them closer to him. The moved their heads on his chest and a smile appeared on their faces. The blond closed his eyes succumbing to sleep, it was real, he was truly loved, what he had seen…it was fake.

* * *

**A/N: Ah…what a nice sappy chapter…and kinda badly written at some point hehe…this is what happens when you run out of ideas in the middle of everything you write. God…sometimes I wish I didn't run out of ideas so fast…oh well…I said this is the last chapter…however I feel that one more is needed, as a bonus with a little surprise. I already promised a lemon and I can't stop a fic without a lemon :D**

**Anyway…I really tried to do a Gaara impersonation with Naruto, the scene where Naruto helped Gaara come back to live gave me this inspiration, that idea of asking yourself who you are and what you are was interesting, I thought I'd spice it a little bit more. **

**I still didn't explain why Minato just didn't Hiraishin and Rasengan Kel'Thuzad to hell, I guess I forgot, but you will get an explanation next chapter…someone asked me if I will add Kushina…I will tell everyone that if she appears it will be only for a chapter, I do however plan on adding someone else…who, how and when you will see (no its not Sasuke, for all I care Sasuke can burn in hell!) **

**Now…umm…I forgot what I was going to say…damn I suck…anyway…opinions opinions…as long as its not a flame with no purpose in the world. Oh and if you have questions about the chapter feel free to ask. :)**

**On my most final note: ... ahem ... Tzeneech rules, Tzeneech is the only true Chaos god! :D (laughs like a maniac)**


	26. All ends well…

**PLEASE READ: I wasn't sure if I should add a lemon or not, in the end I added it. However, knowing that I have female readers as well and I don't want to offend anyone I marked where the lemon starts and where it ends, those that want can skip it…ALSO, the lemon is not perfect…I will repair any damage it has in the morning (its about 11PM here, I blame my desire to finish stories for still writing at this hour…and a bottle of Coca Cola)**

**Note: There is a bit of Kyuubi's past down below…before you start flaming me, I made it so the Uzumaki clan was older than the Uchiha clan, thousand of years older. This is ****fanfiction**** … or in other words ****fiction****. If the author deems to change some stuff then it will happen. Note: the Senju clan didn't exist yet. **

**I also disabled anonymous reviews! I have had enough of the little punks that kept flaming me for the smallest mistakes and telling me how I suck, I had already stated that English is not my maternal language but those assholes don't seem to understand. Therefore, come and flame me while you are logged on, let's see if you have the guts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or World of Warcraft**

**ANY AND ALL MISTAKES WILL BE CORRECTED SOON, THE STORY WILL BE POLISHED AND THE CHAPTERS REUPLOADED.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: All ends well…**

A red haired man stood in the middle of a clearing observing two elves as they trained. The elves didn't seem to care that they were observed, they knew he was there. A nightsaber moved towards the red haired man and sat down next to him, the man placed his hand on the large cat's head and started petting it drawing purrs from it.

"I see the animals like you." Said the blond man as he stepped into the clearing, the druids stopped their training and bowed slightly towards the blond. The blond returned to bow to them and smiled.

"Animals always liked me, at least to a certain extent." Said the red head as he looked at the cat and smiled. The cat yawned before closing its eyes and drifting to sleep from what it seemed. "So tell me oh great Yondaime, what is it you require of me?" he asked with a foxy grin.

Minato shook his head as he sat down next to the man. "Nothing really, just wanted to talk." He replied as he looked at the pond in front of them.

The red head sighed as he turned towards the blond. "Well then…speak up." He said.

"I remembered seeing a symbol on you, even now you carry it." Minato stated as he pointed towards the red heads shirt. "That spiral is from the Uzumaki clan, how come you carry it?" he asked out of curiosity.

The man looked down in shame. "I rather not talk about it, brings back painful memories." He replied as he threw a rock in the pond.

"It can't be that bad…can it?" the blond Hokage asked.

Once more Kyuubi sighed, he stood up and walked towards the pond and kneeled in front of it. He moved his hand over the water and stared at his reflection before answering. "Long ago, before hidden villages were even created, when clans still lived in wars with each other, I was alive." He replied as an image of his home appeared in the pond.

Minato stood up and walked towards the fox and looked down at the pond, he could see a small village with people, they all had the Uzumaki clan symbol, flags with the symbol were everywhere. The houses were small with just one floor, all decorated nicely with all kind of vegetation.

"When I was young I had a desire, I strived to knowledge, I wanted to know more and more. No matter how many books I read, not matter how many scrolls I studied I still wanted to know." He continued as the image changed showing a small boy with black hair sitting in a clearing with a book in his hands.

"What were you seeking?" asked the Yondaime.

"I wanted to know what was before us, surely there was something before the existence of chakra. I wanted to know what happened to the old world and I wanted to know what was beyond the veil." He replied as the image once again morphed showing the Elemental Countries only that it showed some kind of shield that seemed to teleport anything that tried to pass them back inside within the shield.

Minato was stunned by what he was seeing, he had never heard of a veil or that there was something outside the Elemental Countries. Come to think of it, he never was interested if there was anything before chakra, he never asked himself that question and he never really cared. He was happy with all the he knew and he didn't want anything to change.

"However, it also made me an outcast, I kept locking myself away from the world to study. People started thinking I would go insane." He sighed as he looked at the pond. "There were also times when I would … sneak into the clan heads house…" he continued as the image changed showing the boy from before sneaking in the middle of the night in a large house. "I always believed that the leader would have some secret scrolls that would tell me more and I always tried to find them…but I always got caught…he kept telling me to stop it or I will be punished, I never listened…and it was my demise."

The image changed showing the young boy walking through the dark corridors of the house. "I never thought it would happen that way." He said

"_Damn old man." The little boy said as he kept walking "I know you are hiding something here, it has to be here somewhere." _

_Just then he heard a strange sound from the room across the corridor, curios like any other kids his age he walked towards the door and slowly opened it. Suddenly someone ran towards him and crashed in him throwing him and the person to the ground._

"_Ugh…" the boy groaned as he rubbed his head and looked up to see a small girl, no older than ten from what it seemed. _

_The girl looked up in fright and then blinked in surprise. "Kyushi-kun?" she asked as the boy's eyes narrowed and the girl felt pain travel through her body. _

"_Masao!" he shouted as a masked man looked up at him and withdrew the kunai from the girls back. Without any hesitation he jumped away disappearing into the shadows, the black haired boy crawled towards the girl and picked her up in his arms "Masao, are you alright?" he asked panicked, what was he suppose to do? He was only ten, he didn't know any healing techniques. Just then he heard a gasp, with fear in his eyes he turned around and gasped in fright._

"That day I doomed myself, they didn't find the weapon or the attacker. While it is true that Masao had lived she had been in a coma for a year. The leader deemed me as an accomplice but due to his kind soul he didn't execute me…however, he banished me from the village." The image morphed showing the young boy as he left the village with tears in his eyes, not even looking back.

"_I swear, I will find out who did it, I will clean my name!" he shouted towards the sky as he ran into the nearby forest. _

"From that day my goals changed, no longer did I wish to know all, I wanted revenge and power. I trained myself in the forest for eight years and scoured the lands for answers until I found out who did it." Kyuubi said "Apparently it was an opposing clan, those bastards hated the Uzumaki with a passion, I don't know why and I never found out." The image once again morphed showing a teen standing at the entrance of a village, he had a katana in his left hand and he was dressed in black clothing, his face hidden behind a hood.

"It was that day I sent my soul to Hell." The fox said as the image morphed and showed the teen slaughtering people left and right, fighting the ninja that were desperately trying to defend those weaker. The image changed once more showing the teen killing young and old with no remorse. It made Minato shudder when he saw the teen killing like … a demon.

"I didn't care if it was a newborn, or an elder. I killed them all…and I enjoyed it." The fox demon said with a disgusted look on his face. "At the end, I wiped them all, I cleaned the area and destroyed the clan. Sure some survived and ran away, but they were later killed, hunted by other clans. I scoured the village in search of answers and found an old order of assassination, my ticket to clear my name."

The image showed the teen as he walked into his old village, his katana sheathed and all the blood washed away. He could see the people looking at him strangely and whispering amongst themselves, some looked at him in fear and parents took their children away from him while men were tense and some were reaching for their weapons as if they knew he would attack at any moment.

Once more the image changed showing a very old man sitting at a desk, behind him stood a girl with long blue hair and matching blue eyes, she was looking down in shame from what it seemed. The teen stood in front of the desk shaking, Minato couldn't realize if it was from anger of something else.

"_News of a demon that massacred an entire clan spread like wildfire. They described me perfectly and when I reached the village…even thought I showed them the letter they still didn't want me back."_

"_What?" shouted the teen in outrage as he lifted his head and cold blue eyes could be seen under the hood. _

"_You heard me, while I accept the proof and will clean your name we will not accept you back amongst us." The old man said sternly as the girl looked down at her feet. _

"_And why the fuck not?" demanded the teen as his hand started twitching signaling that he was loosing control over himself. _

"_How can we accept someone that kills like you?" shouted the old man in return making the teen take a step back in fright. "You killed little children, newborns!" he shouted "That is not how an Uzumaki acts! You are no longer one of ours! Now get lost!" _

"I realized that what he said was the truth, we Uzumaki's lived by a rule. 'Protect those precious to you and do not harm the defenseless and innocent'." Kyuubi recited as he punched the water and then moved his hand away in anger. "I disobeyed that one rule and it cost me everything."

"What about that girl?" asked Minato curiously.

Kyuubi moved his hand over the pond once more and the image changed showing the teen as he was stomping out of the village only for the girl from before to appear to his side and grab his arm. He turned towards her ready to kill her, his hand stopped a few centimeters from her neck as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't know why I stopped, why I let her live." Kyuubi said as it showed the girl tell him something. "I don't remember what she told me… I can't remember her voice and the words she told me…all I remember is that my heart became lighter and I felt happy…I remember that in the end I left the village with a smile on my face."

"But…how come you became a demon?" asked Minato as the image faded away and he was now staring at his own reflection.

"I walked a path I should have not." He replied. "Keep in mind, those that seek power and eternal knowledge will eventually destroy themselves…that's what I did." He said as he moved his hand over the pond once more showing a man in his thirties looking deathly pale. He was in a small cabin looking over some scrolls.

"That was the year when a plague erupted in the countries, it killed many. I came in contact with it and was dying slowly and painfully." He said as it showed the man coughing blood. "However, I did not want to die…so I cheated death." He said.

Minato saw as the man sneaked into a village and stole several children. "In my delusion I did horrible things." Said the Kyuubi as it showed the man performing a strange ritual on the children. It showed as the children's body suddenly started aging rapidly until it turned to dust and the man becoming more and more healthy. "Not only did I anger the Shinigami for what I did, but I angered Kami for killing innocents for my own desire to live."

"You see…there is a saying, when Shinigami comes for your soul, no matter how hard you try you may never escape him. I tried to escape him and it landed me in hell, however all the deeds I have done when I was alive, it turned me into a demon. At first I was just a lesser one that would work around the clock torturing souls…that was my punishment. I turned myself into a demon." Kyuubi explained as he sighed.

"Strangely, the fox lord at that time saw something in me and took me away from my normal work. He gave me the fox clan power giving me a tail and fox ears. He instructed me and sent me out into hell to grow stronger. And I did, I still strived for power, more and more power. It didn't take long for me to gain nine tails." He said as he showed an image of himself standing over a pile of corpses with a sinister grin on his face.

"The fox lord saw my desire for power and didn't seem pleased, so he sent me to the living world…for what reason I didn't know at that time…" he said with a shrug. "However, I realized that if I was back I could go and decimate the Uzumaki clan for banishing me, but in the end, my human side got the best of me."

The image changed showing Kyuubi walking through the forest and towards his village. He stopped at the end of the forest and grinned wickedly as he looked at his former home. He jumped on top of a house and hid himself, wanting to take them by surprise. He looked for his first target until his eyes landed on a woman in her forties with blue hair, two children were near her.

"I remembered her." Kyuubi said as the image showed his past self looking at her with soft eyes. His eyes landed on her finger where a golden ring was, he looked at the children and saw their traits were similar to the woman. "I don't know why, but I felt that if I harmed the village I would harm her, I suddenly didn't want to kill…"

Minato looked at the fox strangely as Kyuubi chuckled and looked back at him. "Most demons enjoy killing, I enjoyed slaughtering everyone…but after following the woman for an entire day…I couldn't bring myself to kill anymore…so I decided to become the Uzumaki clan guardian."

"Guardian?" asked Minato curiously.

Kyuubi nodded. "Yes, I stayed on Earth from that point on, looking over the clan and protecting them in secret."

"Then how come they were destroyed later on?" the blond man asked.

"It happened during my hibernation…it was during winter, during that time my animal instincts kept kicking in and I was weak to control them…I fell asleep to put it bluntly." Kyuubi said with a nervous chuckle as the blond Hokage sweat dropped and looked at him curiously wondering what kind of demon he was now.

"Also…that is how the bijuu came to be." He said as Minato looked up curiously. "Each bijuu did something horrible in his life that upset Kami…we are a reminder that humans are not allowed to interfere in the God realm." He explained as he sat down on the ground and kept looking at the pond.

Suddenly Kyuubi stood up and turned around. "I need some alone time." He said as he started walking away making Minato look back at the pond and frown.

* * *

He smiled as he passed his hand through her silver hair once more. He could feel their breaths on his neck, it was pleasant, and he enjoyed it very much. He didn't manage to get much sleep, he had no idea why but Naruto enjoyed just sitting in the bed and feeling the warmth coming from his two girlfriends. He sighed happily as he felt Seyah snuggle closer to him, he rubbed her back gently making the girl moan in her sleep.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled, there was nothing that could ruin this anymore. He didn't know for sure but something inside him told him that Kel'Thuzad was dead, he realized that since he couldn't find the cage and Kyuubi in his mindscape anymore. He dreamed that he had died, now he knew for sure that he did, he wondered how come he was alive now, he knew for a fact that all this was real, it couldn't be false. Whatever the cause, he didn't pay to much attention to it, he just enjoyed the fact that he was alive.

He opened his eyes as he felt someone appearing in the room, he looked down at his feet and saw a red haired man sitting in a chair at the end of the bed grinning towards him. Said man had red slitted eyes and red hair, somehow Naruto recognized him, his eyes widened for a second as he remembered dreaming about a red haired man saying that he was his friend. His eyes stopped on the man's cheeks, on his whiskers, he then looked up and saw the fox like years poking out of his head.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto said with a smile towards the demon.

Said demon grinned further at the blond. "Nice to have you back among the living kit." he said in a low voice, Naruto realized that he might not want the girls to wake up, maybe he wanted to talk in private or something.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" asked the blond continuing to smile as he kept stroking Finia's hair and rubbing Seyah's back.

The fox shrugged as he looked towards the blond. "Just wanted to see how you are…you've been out for three days…" he paused for a second as he took a deep breath "…and dead for two weeks…" he said making Naruto stop what he was doing.

"Two…weeks?" he asked as he shivered involuntarily. "So I experienced all those…nightmares, for two weeks?" he asked once more.

Kyuubi nodded in response. "Pretty much…" he said with a weak smile "You know…everyone was worried for you…" he then chuckled "Even the Horde…it was quite shocking to see the savage Orc's worried about a mere human…or the undead…"

He gave a weak smile of his own and nodded towards the demon lord. "I guess I won a lot of peoples trust."

"And you don't know half of it…" replied Kyuubi with pride, he could actually see the red haired man's eyes shine with pride towards his former container. "But enough about that…how are you feeling?" he asked with concern.

"Well…I feel…a bit empty." replied Naruto with some hesitation. "I feel unsecure…" he continued while looking at the ceiling. "I mean, I always had you to keep me alive, even if it was for your own desires, you always did keep me alive."

"That is true…but you don't have to worry about those things." the fox said with a grin. "While you were out, I did some minor…adjustments to your body."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the demon lord. "What…adjustments?" he asked "You didn't by chance turn me into a half-demon…"

"Goodness gracious, no…though that isn't a half bad idea." he chuckled at the boy. "What I did was improve your senses, made you more agile and gave you my healing factor…your life span is still the same, like it was before when you had me sealed inside of you…" he took a small pause letting a smile appear on his face "and you would be happy to know that Finia was granted the same life span as yours..."

"You mean it?" Naruto asked, almost jumping out of the bed in happiness. The fox nodded as he crossed his arms and leaned in the chair. "That's great!" he exclaimed before slapping his hands over his mouth. He looked down and saw the two girls starting to stir. He looked back where Kyuubi should be and found only an empty chair.

He wondered how the fox disappeared like that, without sensing him or anything. He felt a hand on his chest, he looked down and smiled as he looked at Finia's face, she was looking back at him with a happy smile. Before he knew it, the girl brought her hands up to his neck and pulled herself up towards him, placing her lips on his.

The two shared a long passionate kiss before pulling apart, he looked at her and brought a hand up to her face, placing it on her cheek. She smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling the touch of her lover.

"We missed you…" she said in a tiny voice, he could feel the pain he had caused with his death.

"I can see that." he whispered in her ear as he kissed her lightly on the nose making her giggle.

"Don't forget about me." Seyah said with a pout as she looked towards the blond.

He chuckled as he shared a kiss with her as well; it was good to be alive. He looked at the girls and raised an eyebrow as he realized that they were stating at him. "Umm…something wrong?" he asked.

Finia moved her hand to his face and rubbed his cheek. "Your whisker marks…their gone." She said looking a bit sad.

"But you have to admit that he looks even better now." Seyah replied with a grin that was immediately matched by the princess.

"Guess it's a side effect of not having Kyuubi in me anymore." The blond said to himself as he rubbed his cheek. He was surprised that he had indeed lost his whisker marks.

He looked up and saw the girls looking down at him with lust in their eyes. Somehow it unnerved him and it made him wonder why they were looking at him like that. But then again, a lot of things unnerved him. He pushed himself up a little and looked at the two girls in the eyes. He opened his mouth to speak only to have Seyah place a finger on his mouth telling him to be quiet.

"So what do you think Finia?" the cyan haired huntress asked.

The girl in question put a finger on her lips and smiled. "I believe that we should do it…" she said with a giggle.

"Do what?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Well Naruto…after what happened a few weeks ago…with your…passing." Said Finia "We decided to, give ourselves to you." She said with a smile as she moved her hands on the blond's chest.

"Give yourselves to me?" asked Naruto not really understanding, after all it wasn't his fault that he wasn't properly taught about these kind of things.

**-----------------Lemon scene, skip if you wish-----------------**

Seyah giggled at his expression and leaned forward in whispered into his ear. The blond's face turned red from what the girl was telling him. As she moved away he looked up at them with an expression that clearly asked them if they were really going to do that. His answer was the two of them taking their robes of revealing their nude bodies.

The blond looked with wide eyes at the girls, his gaze stuck on their bodies. They both had an excellent figure, on Finia's case it was due to her being a princess and needing to look perfect and also because of her training as a priestess. In Seyah's case it was all because of the training, her body was nicely shaped and the blond found it hard not to stare. Both girls had a decent bust, if he was right they both had high B's. He cursed and thanked Jiraiya for forcing him to read that smut, the old pervert tied him to the bed and shoved the book in front of his eyes and kept flipping the pages.

"I see you like what you see." The elf purred as she moved closer to him, stopping near his face. She moved closer to his until her mouth was near his ear, she started nibbling his earlobe and making the blond gasp in pleasure.

He felt his pants being pulled down and looked down only to see Finia throwing his pants away and looking down at his member. Seyah moved away from the blond's face next to the princess, she looked at her and saw she was a bit unsure. Either she was unsure if they should do it now or how she should start.

Giggling, Seyah decided to go first and show her. Her sister already told her everything she needed to know, but it was hard to convince her to let her go through with this. Lowering her head, the girl started licking the blond's member and gently stroking it. This in return earned moans from the blond; it also earned a blush from Finia.

The huntress then started sucking on the blond's member making said blond gasp and then groan. Naruto never thought this could feel so good. As Seyah kept moving her head up and down on his member Finia felt that she wanted to do it as well more and more, she also felt she was becoming more and more wet. She placed her hands on the elf girl's shoulder making her raise her head up and lick her lips as she placed her hand on her chest.

As Finia continued what Seyah had started, the huntress moved towards the blond. She moved her body on top of the boy making sure that he feels her. She then moved her hands behind his head and pulled him into a sensual kiss. She felt the blond place his hands on her hips as he deepened the kiss and moved his tongue insider her mouth.

While they were engaged in a fight with their tongues the young princess started sucking on the blond's dick while using her breasts for more effect. The blond groaned as he felt like he was going to explode any moment. Breaking the kiss with Seyah he gasped as he started feeling better and better with each second.

"I'm…oh…I'm going to cum…if you keep doing that…" he panted as Seyah grinned and started rubbing herself on the blond making him gasp once more.

With a smirk, the huntress turned around and placed her pussy in front of the blond's face and leaned towards his member and started licking it along with Finia. She looked back at the blond and moved her lower body a little as she smirked. "Naruto…don't keep me waiting…" she said in a sensual voice.

The blond looked up at her pussy and grinned as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her lower body down. He started licking her, tasting and savoring her already wet pussy. Seyah gasped in pleasure as she felt his tongue moving inside her pussy. She resumed her work and continued licking his dick with Finia.

Naruto groaned as he felt he won't be able to hold in anymore, he felt that if he was going to try and hold in anymore it would start hurting. He let his head drop on the pillow as he gasped and let his cum flow out spraying the two girls. Finia smiled as she started cleaning his dick of cum and then started licking herself. Seyah smirked as she raised her body and positioned herself on top of Naruto's face.

She looked towards the priestess and saw her moving above the blond's member. Naruto also saw that, when he was about to ask her if she was really going to do it, only to be silenced by Seyah as she moved her body down on his face. She giggled as she felt his hot breath and then gasped when he resumed his work on licking and exploring her wet mounds.

Finia slowly moved her body down on the blond's member and gasped at the sensation she felt. It was incredible in her opinion. As his dick took her virginity she gasped in pleasure and felt her body tingling and screaming for more, she wanted more, she wanted to feel more. She could feel his dick completely slide inside of her. She placed her hands on the blond's chest and started moving her hips up and down while moaning in pleasure.

The blond for his part was in heaven, when he felt his dick penetrate her pussy he couldn't believe how good it felt. It was hot inside, hot and wet. He moaned as he felt her move her hips up and down, he grinned and started thrusting earning a gasp from the girl. He then brought his hand up and started fingering the girl on top of him making her gasp as well. He then started moving his finger inside the girl's vagina, he moved his finger in and out. He kept doing this, earning moans from the huntress.

Seyah placed her hands behind her as she bent her body backwards in bliss. "I'm going to … cum …" she gasped out as she felt the blond starting to lick her again. "Its so good." She moaned as she could feel her climax coming. The blond groaned as he felt Finia tightening, she was reaching her limits from what it seemed. The moans intensified as both girls leaned backwards, Finia started moving faster while Seyah started moving her hips. The two girls shouted in bliss as both of them climaxed at the same time.

Naruto licked his lips and then proceed to lick the girl's pussy clean making her moan. His job was however stopped as the girl rose up and moved away from him, she looked towards Finia and motioned to Naruto to take care of her for a bit. He grinned as he moved his body up and embraced the girl, he placed his lips on her and shared a deep kiss. He could feel his dick getting harder and he could sense his desire to thrust into her and resume what they started.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto lifted the girl and then laid her down on the bed. He moved on top of her and placed his lips on hers once more. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, he then grinned as he thrusted into her making her gaps in surprise and then moan. He broke the kiss and started licking her neck and folding her breasts while thrusting in the girl. Finia moaned louder and louder with every thrust.

The blond then felt Seyah rub her body on his back and licking his neck while her hands explored his body. He grinned as he moved his head down and started sucking on the girl's left breast. This earned him moans from the girl in question; he started licking her nipple while one of his hands was playing with her right breast and her nipple. The blond continued sucking on her nipple and nibbling it, he felt the girl wrap her legs around him.

"Thrust harder." She moaned as the blond complied and started thrusting harder into her making her scream in pleasure. Somehow it made the blond harder and made him want to thrust more. He watched as her breasts moved up and down with each thrust making him want more and more.

Once more he felt the girl tighten, he groaned as he felt that he will come soon as well. He moved his head up and looked into her eyes, she was in bliss, he face and her eyes told so. Her mouth was open in pleasure, her hands were next to her head. The blond lowered his body and grabbed her hands, she grabbed his hands and held them tightly in hers, the blond did the same.

"I'm going to cum." He said as he got ready to take his member out of her.

"Don't you dare…" she gasped out as she held his hands even tighter.

"But what if…" he gasped out only to be interrupted by Finia.

"I will deal with that…" she said with a blissful voice. "Please…cum inside." She moaned and Naruto couldn't resist, her voice made him change his mind and released all his cum into her making her scream in pleasure as she felt his hot cum move inside of her.

The blond slowly pulled his dick out of her vagina and looked at the girl as she was starting to fall asleep from what it seemed. He chuckled a little, it seemed like this was a bit too tiring for her at the moment. He then felt Seyah press her body on him and wrap her hands around his neck, she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered seductively.

"Don't forget about me foxy…" she said as the blond turned his head and grinned.

"I'm not." He replied as she pressed his lips on hers and turned his body around. He pushed the girl down on the bed and placed his hand on one of her breasts and started playing with her nipple. The huntress moaned in pleasure as she felt a tingling sensation pass through her body. She looked up and the blond in the eyes with lust as she licked her lips.

Grinning, the blond moved his lips on hers and placed his dick at her entrance, he started moving his dick on her vagina making her shudder in pleasure. "Don't tease." She gasped out as he placed his lips back on hers and gently pushed his dick inside of her. She moaned as she felt her virginity taken away from her, sure it was painful but she knew the pain won't last for long.

Breaking the kiss, Seyah looked at him. "Make sure you do it rough with me…or else I won't be very pleased." She said with a smirk which was matched by the blond. He nodded as he lowered his head on her neck and started sucking on the girl's neck and licking her. His hand constantly traced circles around her nipple while he started thrusting in and out faster and faster.

The sound of flesh pounding flesh could be heard in the room accompanied by moans from the elf. She gasped in pleasure as she felt his dick close to her womb, she moaned as she felt him doing her rougher with each thrust. Like Finia, she wrapped her legs around him and wrapped her arms around him not wanting him to go or stop. She bent her body backwards and screamed in delight as the blond thrusted even harder in her.

She felt the blond move one of his hands behind her head and his other hand grabbing her ass making her gasp. His lips connected with hers once more as he moved his tongue inside her mouth and started battling her tongue. The blond could feel he was reaching his limit once more, he squeezed her ass harder making the girl moan deeply. He then broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

Seyah smiled and nodded at him letting him know that she wanted him to cum inside as well. Smiling the blond lifted his body a bit as he thrusted hard inside her one last time making her scream as his hot cum moved inside of her. The blond took his dick out of the girl's vagina and looked at the panting huntress. He smiled as he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." He said kissing her again "You…and Finia too…" he said as he extended his hand behind him, the priestess placed her hand on his and the blond pulled her over to him and kissed her on the lips.

"We love you too." They both said as both of them snuggled close to him.

**-----------------End Lemon (I still need to work on my lemon writing skills)---------------**

* * *

Two days passed since Naruto's experience, the girls couldn't move from normally for an entire day after that, so Naruto was suppose to look after them. He didn't really mind, he liked spending time with the girls he loved, he loved all the time he shared with them. He learned even more about them during that time.

After those two days the trio walked out of the mansion they were living, it was the same mansion Tyrande herself lived. She wanted the blond to stay there while he was in Darnassus so she made a special room, fit for a king only for him and his two lovers.

We now find Naruto and the girls sitting in a small clearing and enjoying the gentle breeze of the wind. Naruto was sitting under a large tree and looking up at the sky while Seyah was playing with Sevin. Finia had a book in her arms as she sat down close to Naruto.

Just then two people entered the clearing and everyone turned to look at them. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the Yondaime walking next to Kyuubi. The man in question raised his hand up telling the teen to keep quiet, seeing as Naruto was about to jump up and started asking a million questions.

"Naruto." The Yondaime said as he stopped in front of him. He looked at the blond seriously, said blond looked at Kyuubi and saw that he was serious as well. "I need to tell you something, you and your girlfriends." He said as he saw the two girls looking at him.

"Alright…I think…" Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head not knowing what exactly to do.

Minato sighed as he looked at his son, he felt Kyuubi place a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "First of all, you two…" he said looking at the girls "Asked me who my master was…" he told them as they nodded. "My master is the God of death, Shinigami." This little revelation earned shocked looks from the three teens.

"What do you mean the Shinigami is your master Yondaime-sama?" asked Naruto with a stunned expression.

"What I mean is that after my soul was taken the Shinigami came with an offer. He told me that if I ran some 'errands' for him in a different dimension I would be granted two things." He replied as he looked at the blond.

"The first thing I would have been granted was to be able to leave his stomach and go to heaven and reunite with my wife." He told them as the girls looked at him with smile and imagined the image of the Yondaime meeting with his lover, Finia sighed happily at her image making the Yondaime chuckle silently, he never understood girls…not completely at least.

"What was the second thing?" asked Naruto bringing everyone back to reality.

"Before I tell you that let me tell you what my errand was. Shinigami made a deal with the Keepers of Time, what deal I don't know…all I know is that I was assigned to kill Kel'Thuzad." He told them as their eyes widened.

"But…then…why didn't you kill him before me or Kyuubi?" asked Naruto not understanding. "I mean stories tell how you decimated armies with a single hit and using the Hiraishin…"

Minato nodded at the blond. "Yes it is true…but I couldn't do it…"

"_What do you mean?" the Hokage asked as he titled his head to the side. _

_The Shinigami stood in front of him in all his glory, he looked down at the small man, right into his eyes making him flinch. __**"You are dead, chakra is the essence of life, while I will somewhat bring you back to life you are still technically dead. The only ability you will have is the one of the body you shall inherit."**_

"_You mean you will just shove my soul into a dead body and make me kill that … lich?" asked the Yondaime with a disgusted look, from all he could know the Shinigami might shove him into a skeleton body and let him work like that. He shuddered thinking that. _

"_**In a way…yes…"**_ _replied the Shinigami __**"However, the looks of the body will change after you take over it. It will be yours, it will be you."**__ He told the legendary kage._

"_So all I have to do is kill that person and you will let me see my son and then let me be with my wife?" he asked._

_The Shinigami nodded as he looked at the man. __**"There is just one rule you need to obey."**_

"_Which is…"_

"_**No one…absolutely no one must know who you really are and where you come from. No one is to see your real face."**__ He told him as the man's eyes widened._

"_But then…how do I hide myself?" he asked getting afraid, he didn't want to ruin this one in a lifetime … or death time chance._

"_**In the world I will send you, you will find ways…humans are cunning creatures after all."**__ The great God of Death stated as Minato disappeared from his stomach. _

The group, minus Kyuubi, looked stunned at what they just heard. "But then…how come you are still here?" Seyah asked.

"While it is true that I broke the rule, the mission was accomplished, however the Shinigami decided to keep me here for some time, he told me that I would need to accomplish one more task before I could go to heaven." He said with a smile.

"But what was the second thing?" Finia asked this time as she tilted her head to the side.

"It was to meet my son…" he said with a sad smile as everyone looked at him curiously.

At that Naruto's eyes widened as a flash of the Yondaime appeared before him, a flash in which the man told him that he was there, that his father was there by his side and will keep him safe. Gulping, the blond looked up and with a shaky voice he asked "Dad?"

Minato smiled as he looked at the young blond. "Yes son?" he inquired as the teen looked down at the ground before jumping in his father's arms crying happily.

"Come on…" Kyuubi said to the girls as they looked at him. "Lets leave them for now." And with that he turned and started walking away. The girls looked at the father and son and smiled before leaving the clearing as well.

"Naruto…" Minato said with a strained voice as he looked down. "I'm sorry for what I did."

The blond grit his teeth before punching the Yondaime in the arm shocking him. He looked up at the man and grit his teeth. "Why me?" he asked.

He knew he was going to ask that, he never really was prepared for this moment, he always hoped that when he met his son he would have already understood why. "Because…"

"Don't give me crap about me being the only child!" he shouted at him angrily.

Minato sighed before looking in his eyes. "I didn't trust anyone else. Sealing Kyuubi inside an Uchiha would have been … catastrophic, a Hyuuga as well. Other people I have no idea what would have happened, I didn't have faith in others." He told his son as he kneeled down and placed his hand on the blond's shoulder. "I only trusted you, because you have mine and your mothers personality…I knew you would be the only one to do this task." He told him as the blond look up at him and embraced his father.

"Thank you…" he said "Even though I still wonder how my life would have been without Kyuubi, I am somewhat happy all this happened, if it didn't…I would have never met them." He said as Minato smiled knowing he was referring to Finia and Seyah.

"I'm happy for you, and how you grew up. You made me proud and I am sure your mother is proud as well." He told him as the blond looked up once more.

"Dad…could you tell me about mother?" he asked with hope in his voice as the Yondaime chuckled and nodded.

"Your mother was the most beautiful woman I had ever met, you won't believe how I met her…" he said with a grin on his face as he started blushing earning a small chuckle from the teen somewhat getting an idea.

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter, it took long and the chapter is unpolished. I wanted to finish it and let you all read it. It may seem rushed but then again, what isn't rushed nowadays? I wanted to add more but I believed that it wasn't necessary, I think this is a good ending as it is.**

**Now, I plan on making the sequel, but it will take some time before that happens. I am debating if I will do Northland, I am moving towards no however since I don't know anything about it apart from the Warcraft 3 game and Frozen Throne. I quit WoW in July, before the expansion was launched so I have no idea what is happening out there. If I will do Northland I will most likely need a lot of help. **

**Now, on other news, I made a forum. If you want to give me ideas, talk to me or stuff like that feel free to post there and I will reply constantly. Also, if I am ever in a pinch and have writers block I will address to you my readers on that forum and seek help. Until next time, cheers. **


End file.
